Gedanken
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, aber Severus Snape sitzt als Todesser angeklagt in Askaban. Er denkt über sein Leben nach und die Umstände, die ihn hierher gebracht haben. Hinweis: Story ist in zwei Ebenen unterteilt, Snape in Askaban und die Erinnerungen.
1. Schicksal?

Disclaimer: Naja, wie immer, die Figuren aus Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling (leider auch der Protagonist), nur ein paar Figuren sind von mir.  
  
Anmerkung: Die Geschichte ist in zwei Ebenen unterteilt. 1. Severus Snape sitzt nach Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung als Todesser angeklagt in Askaban. 2. Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Tasha  
  
Gedanken  
  
Schicksal?  
  
(Prolog)  
  
Zusammengekrümmt und zitternd hockte die Gestalt in der Ecke dieses dunklen, kalten, feuchten Raumes. In der Hoffnung mit dem eigenen Körper etwas Wärme zu schaffen, zog sie sich noch enger zusammen. Ein jämmerlicher Anblick, wenn man bedachte welchen Namen diese Gestalt trug: Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Lehrer in Hogwarts.  
  
Zumindest war er das. Jetzt saß er hier, in Askaban. Jetzt konnte er verstehen, warum die Leute hier mit der Zeit irre wurden. Die Zelle, wie sich dieser Raum nennen durfte, war etwa 2x3m groß, hatte eine Art Fenster, dass aber vergittert und von außen mit Brettern zugenagelt war. Nur gelegentlich brach etwas Licht durch die Bretter und ließ ihn den Raum etwas erkennen. Die Wände und der Boden waren kalt und feucht und irgendwo hier musste sich feuchtes Stroh befinden, das konnte man riechen.  
  
Zitternd vor Kälte saß Severus nun in seinen nassen und zerrissenen Umhang gewickelt in der Ecke. Diese Zelle war zwar nicht der schönste Ort, aber es war immer noch besser als unter seinen Mitgefangenen zu sein. Der Teil von ihnen, der nicht wegen Todesserei saß, machten "einem Schwein wie ihm" das Leben so gut wie möglich zur Hölle. Und auch seine sogenannten Mitangeschuldigten, die anderen Todesser, sahen in ihm nicht den Kameraden, sondern den Verräter, der daran schuld war, dass sie hier waren. Und dementsprechend behandelten sie ihn. Auch von den Auroren, die zur Wache eingeteilt waren, konnte er keine Hilfe erwarten.  
  
'Für einen dreckigen Todesser rühren die keinen Finger.', dachte er resignierend. 'Denen wäre es nur recht, wenn die mich umbringen.'  
  
Und das obwohl sie ihm nichts beweisen konnten. Er trug das Mal, ja. Er hatte unzählige Morde begangen, ja. Aber dafür gab es eine Erklärung.  
  
'Eine, die die nicht hören wollen.'  
  
Das wusste er nur zu gut. Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht helfen können, sie hatten ihn nach Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung bewusstlos am Ort des Kampfes in Todesserklufft gefunden. Für das Ministerium war der Fall klar. Und so sehr sich Albus, Minerva und die anderen auch bemüht hatten und immer noch bemühten, außer der Beteuerung, er sei ihr Spion gewesen, hatten sie nichts in der Hand. Nur ein Geständnis seinerseits könnte sein Schicksal besiegeln, doch bislang hatte er sich davor schützen können.  
  
Zwar war sein ganzer Körper durch Misshandlungen der Mithäftlinge sowie der Wächter während der Verhöre gezeichnet, er konnte sich kaum bewegen ohne die Schmerzen zu spüren, aber Schmerzen und Misshandlungen war er ja von seiner Zeit als Todesser gewöhnt.  
  
Das hatten die anscheinend auch eingesehen und zum letzten Mittel gegriffen: das Veritaserum. Doch dagegen hatte sich Severus schon vor längerer Zeit gewappnet, schließlich bediente sich der dunkle Lord dem Veritas-Fluch auch sehr gerne. Einmal mehr hatte er bewiesen, dass er den Titel eines Meisters zu recht trug. In wochenlanger Arbeit hatte er ein Gegenmittel gegen das Veritaserum und den Veritas-Fluch gefunden.  
  
Das Ministerium war der Verzweiflung anscheinend genauso nahe wie er, doch er würde nicht aufgeben, er würde ihnen nicht den Gefallen tun und ihnen Dinge vor einem falschen Hintergrund gestehen. So würde es nicht enden!  
  
'Ironie des Schicksals.', dachte Severus und schüttelte milde lächelnd den Kopf. 'Hätte ich nicht von Anfang an wissen müssen, dass es soweit kommt?'  
  
Der Gedanke war gar nicht so unberechtigt, denn alles begann zu einer Zeit, in der er noch gar nicht existierte, damals... 


	2. Die geheimnisvolle Fremde

Die geheimnisvolle Fremde  
  
(Kapitel 1)  
  
1958, eine stürmische regnerische Nacht, doch in dieser Gegend war man an solches Wetter gewöhnt.  
  
Zum Glück waren die Straßen des am Fuße des Berges liegenden Dorfes um diese Zeit leer gefegt, sonst hätten diese "Reisenden" sicher einiges Aufsehen auf sich gezogen. Zwei Gestalten preschten auf ihren Pferden durch das Dörfchen und weiter in den Gebirgswald hinein bis zur alten Burg am Gipfel. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken trieben sie ihre Pferde weiter, direkt durch das anscheinend fest verrammelte, hölzerne Burgtor. Im Innenhof wurden sie von einer alten, etwas krumm gehenden Frau in Empfang genommen.  
  
"Was wünscht ihr?", fragte sie mit einer klaren ruhigen Stimme.  
  
"Wir suchen eine Unterkunft, ohne Aufruhr bei den Muggeln zu erregen.", antwortete die zweite Gestalt, offensichtlich eine Frau, während sie sich verunsichert umsah.  
  
"Nun, ich weiss nicht...", zögerte die Alte, doch dann ertönte aus dem Hintergrund eine tiefe, ruhige, beherrschte Männerstimme:  
  
"Aber Kath, wer wird denn so unhöflich sein. Natürlich werden wir den Damen Unterkunft gewähren."  
  
Im Eingangstor des Wohnbereichs stand ein Mann, vermutlich der Hausherr. Er war groß, schlank und sein schmales Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck von Würde und Strenge. Doch nun lächelte er, kam auf die Gruppe zu, reichte der bis jetzt schweigenden Reiterin die Hand, um ihr beim Absteigen zu helfen und ließ ihr dann mit einer galanten Verbeugung den Vortritt in die Räumlichkeiten. Auch der anderen Dame bedeutete er einzutreten und bevor er sich selbst wieder hinein begab, drehte er sich noch zu der Alten um und sagte:  
  
"Kath, weise bitte Jean an die Pferde unterzubringen und sie gut zu versorgen. Und richte bitte Gemächer für unsere Gäste her."  
  
Die Alte nickte und eilte davon, um ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen.  
  
Als der Hausherr nun in den großen Saal trat, hatten die beiden Damen ihre durchnässten Umhänge bereits abgelegt. Nach einem kurzen Blick konnte er auch das Verhältnis der beiden einordnen. Sie schienen zwar gleich alt zu sein, beide etwa Mitte 20, aber schon an der Haltung der schweigsamen Lady war zu erkennen, dass sie anscheinend aus sehr strengem und wohlhabenden Haus kam. Sie trug eine schwarze Reithose, schwarze Stiefel und ein blutrotes Hemd, was sehr rüde wirkte und in völligem Gegensatz zu ihrer zierlichen Gestalt und ihrem schmalen ebenmäßigen Gesicht stand. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das etwa bei Augenhöhe begann in Locken zu fallen. Ihr ganzes Auftreten wirkte auf ihn sehr majestätisch.  
  
Nicht im Kontrast dazu, aber doch anders wirkte hingegen ihre Begleiterin. Sie war etwas untersetzt, hatte kinnlanges blondes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Hemd, einen weiten hellbraunen Rock, den er als zum Reiten ungünstig erachtete, und ebenfalls hellbraune Stiefel. Sie wirkte außerdem etwas verunsichert und hielt sich immer in direkter Nähe der dunklen Lady auf.  
  
Da er sich in solchen Kreisen auskannte, war ihm sofort klar, dass die dunkle Lady aus gutem Hause stammen und die blonde Frau ihre Bedienstete sein musste. Nun drehte sich die dunkle Lady vom Kamin her zu ihm um, kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und sagte dann mit einer klaren, hellen Stimme:  
  
"Wir möchten uns herzlich dafür bedanken, dass Sie uns so uneigennützig aufgenommen haben."  
  
Dabei sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und ihm fiel auf, dass ihre Augen fast schwarz waren, jedenfalls keinerlei erkennbare Farbe aufwiesen. Doch er ließ sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken, verbeugte sich leicht und antwortete:  
  
"Das ist nicht der Rede wert. Ich habe getan, was jeder anständige Mann getan hätte. Ich kann doch zwei junge Damen bei diesem Wetter nicht von der Tür weisen."  
  
Dann hob er ihre blasse Hand an, küsste diese kurz und sah ihr dann wieder in die Augen.  
  
"Nicodimus Snape.", stellte er sich vor. "Sehr erfreut. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"  
  
Bei diesem Hinweis auf ihre bisweilige Anonymität räusperte sich die Lady leicht und antwortete:  
  
"Lillith, nennen Sie mich einfach Lillith. Und dies ist meine getreue Dienerin und Freundin Elisabeth."  
  
Der Hausherr nickte.  
  
"Nun gut, Miss... Lillith, dann hoffe ich doch, dass Sie und ihre Begleiterin mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten werden."  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Mr. Snape, aber wenn es genehm ist, würde ich vorher gern noch meine Kleidung wechseln. Diese ist vom Wetter sehr mitgenommen worden."  
  
"Natürlich, Miss Lillith, aber wenn wir schon beim Vornamen sind, sagen Sie ruhig Nicodimus zu mir."  
  
Lillith nickte und das erste Mal an diesem Abend sah Nicodimus ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Er stand noch eine Weile bewegungslos da und sah auf den Gang, in dem sie und ihre Dienerin verschwunden waren. Diese Miss Lillith war eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Was konnte geschehen sein, dass ihr das Lächeln fast völlig untersagte? 


	3. Lilliths Geheimnis

Lilliths Geheimnis  
  
(Kapitel 2)  
  
Nicodimus hatte sich wieder in seinen hohen Herrensessel gesetzt und sich seine momentane Lektüre zur Hand genommen: die Entwicklung der Zaubertränke durch die Jahrhunderte. Den Zaubertränken galt seine absolute Leidenschaft, er konnte zwar auch nicht genau sagen, was ihn daran faszinierte, aber sie wirkten einfach irgendwie auf ihn. Er war so vertieft, dass er merklich zusammenfuhr, als sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte. Sein erster Schock wich schnell absoluter Bewunderung. An der Seite seines Sessels stand Miss Lillith.  
  
Sie trug ein langes, dunkelrotes Kleid mit geschlitzten Ärmeln und einem ebenfalls blutroten Umhang um den Schultern. Weiterhin hatte sie sich geschminkt, sie trug einen goldschimmernden Lidschatten und ihre Lippen stachen knallrot aus ihrem blassen Gesicht heraus. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fand Nicodimus seine Haltung wieder. Er stand auf und legte das Buch weg. Als hätte sie nichts bemerkt, fragte sie:  
  
"Zaubertränke? Interessieren Sie sich dafür?"  
  
"Ja.", gestand Nicodimus offen. "Die Zaubertrankbrauerei ist eigentlich meine größte Leidenschaft."  
  
"Welch ein Zufall.", bemerkte Lillith. "Ich interessiere mich auch sehr dafür. Nur habe ich wahrscheinlich doch einige Defizite aufzuweisen."  
  
"Ich könnte Ihnen behilflich sein, diese auszufüllen."  
  
Sie sah ihn prüfend an. War das ein zweideutiges Angebot? Doch sie lächelte.  
  
"Wieso auch nicht?"  
  
Dann wurde ihre Unterhaltung von der alten Kathryn unterbrochen, die zu Tisch bat.  
  
Am Tisch im Speisesaal saß, etwas verloren, Elisabeth. Nicodimus geleitete Lillith zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich dann selbst ihr gegenüber hin.  
  
Während des Essens herrschte eigentlich absolute Stille. Elisabeth sah schweigend und etwas beschämt auf ihren Teller. Es war ihr unangenehm bei den Herrschaften zu sitzen, sie hätte lieber, wie gewohnt, mit der Dienerschaft gegessen.  
  
Schließlich waren sie fertig und Elisabeth bat untertänigst sich verabschieden und schlafen gehen zu dürfen.  
  
"Ja, geh nur," erlaubte Lillith, "es war ein anstrengender Tag."  
  
"Aber Sie werden mir doch noch bei einem Glas Wein Gesellschaft leisten, oder?"  
  
Nicodimus verbeugte sich leicht vor Lillith und hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
  
"Nun, ..."  
  
Lillith zögerte erst, doch dann legte sie ihre Hand in seine.  
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht."  
  
Nicodimus führte sie zu den beiden Sesseln vor dem Kamin, holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche edlen Rotweins heraus und schenkte ihnen beiden ein.  
  
"Vielen Dank."  
  
Lillith nahm einen kleinen Schluck.  
  
"Sehr edel.", begutachtete sie.  
  
"Dem Anlass angemessen.", antwortete Nicodimus.  
  
Als sie daraufhin ernst zu Boden blickte, fragte er:  
  
"Woher kommen Sie?"  
  
"Ist nicht so wichtig.", antwortete Lillith und jetzt nahm sie wieder die steife und unnahbare Haltung ein, die Nicodimus auch im Hof an ihr bemerkt hatte.  
  
Lillith merkte, dass er nachhaken wollte und fragte deshalb:  
  
"Leben Sie hier allein?"  
  
"Nun, allein wäre übertrieben.", erklärte Nicodimus. "Ich habe Kathryn hier im Haus, Jean ständig in den Ställen und noch einige andere 'gute Geister'."  
  
"Ich meinte eigentlich, ob Sie Familie haben."  
  
"Sie sind meine Familie.", antwortete Nicodimus ernst. "Meine Eltern starben als ich 15 war. Seitdem hat sich Kathryn um mich und alles andere gekümmert. Aber genetisch gesehen, habe ich keine Familie, das stimmt."  
  
"Ich habe auch keine.", gab Lillith zurück. "Und vielleicht ist es besser so. Man ist niemandem verpflichtet und auf niemanden angewiesen, nur auf sich selbst."  
  
"Aber eine Familie würde jemanden beschützen, der verfolgt wird.", bemerkte Nicodimus.  
  
Erschrocken sah Lillith auf.  
  
"Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte sie und wurde merklich unruhig.  
  
Die Überlegenheit, die Nicodimus ausstrahlte, war ihr unheimlich.  
  
"Nun, Sie stammen erkennbar aus wohlhabendem Hause.", begann Nicodimus. "Sie haben eine Zofe bei sich und Sie pflegen adlige Umgangsformen. Trotzdem sind Sie als hübsche, junge Frau mitten in der Nacht zu Pferd unterwegs. Außerdem sahen die Tiere so aus, als ob sie heute eine weite Strecke in gutem Tempo zurücklegen mussten. Lillith, wer verfolgt Sie?"  
  
"Ich werde nicht verfolgt!"  
  
Lillith Stimme wurde merklich heftiger.  
  
"Und selbst wenn wäre es meine Sache!"  
  
"Ich könnte Ihnen helfen, Lillith."  
  
Nicodimus' Stimme wurde eindringlich.  
  
"Nein, könnten Sie nicht."  
  
Lillith hatte mit fast tränenerstickter Stimme gesprochen, stellte ihr Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und verließ eilenden Schrittes den Raum. Nicodimus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.  
  
'Wovor hat sie Angst?', dachte er bei sich. 'Was kann so schlimm sein, dass sie es nicht auszusprechen wagt?'  
  
Da er nicht davon ausging, dass sie zurückkommen würde, beschloss Nicodimus nun auch ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Waren es nur ein paar Minuten oder ein paar Stunden? Ein plötzliches Gepolter riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Im Stockwerk über ihm herrschte ein Höllenlärm.  
  
'Lillith!', dachte er nur voller Schreck.  
  
Er zog sich nur schnell seinen Morgenmantel über, packte seinen Zauberstab und lief die enge Treppe nach oben.  
  
Wie erwartet kam der Lärm aus Lilliths Zimmer. Die Tür stand offen und als Nicodimus herein stürmte, packte ihn das kalte Grauen. Mehrere riesige Krähen waren im Zimmer und hackten alle auf einen Punkt ein. Im Zimmer befanden sich bereits Elisabeth und Kathryn, die krampfhaft versuchten, die Krähen wegzureißen. Nicodimus war sofort klar, dass Lillith in mitten dieser Viecher sein musste und diese auf sie einhackten. Er überlegte nicht lange und schrie:  
  
"Finite incantatem!"  
  
Sofort fielen die Krähen an Ort und Stelle reglos auf den Boden.  
  
Lillith hockte noch auf dem Boden, die Arme vor dem Gesicht, um sich gegen den Angriff zu schützen. Als sie merkte, dass Ruhe herrschte, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, den Elisabeth ihr hinhielt und sprach mit einer apathischen Stimme:  
  
"Exite."  
  
Damit lösten sich die Krähen in Staub auf. Nicodimus trat nun auf Lillith zu.  
  
"Sie sind die Späher.", murmelte sie nur. "Und sie werden mich überall finden."  
  
Weinend lehnte sie sich jetzt an ihn und er nahm sie schützend in die Arme. Zu Kathryn gewandt, sagte er noch:  
  
"Kath, mach ihr bitte einen heißen, starken Tee."  
  
Kath nickte und verließ mit Elisabeth das Zimmer.  
  
Nicodimus setzte sich aufs Bett und zog Lillith neben sich.  
  
"Wer schickt die?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
"Meine genetische Familie.", schluchzte Lillith. "Sie wollen, dass ich zu ihnen komme."  
  
"Und warum willst du nicht zu ihnen?"  
  
"Wenn ich zu ihnen gehe, verlangen sie, dass ich morde. Und das kann ich nicht!"  
  
Nicodimus sah sie geschockt an. Er konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
Diese Frau wurde von ihrer eigenen Familie gejagt, die sie zum Morden zwingen wollte?  
  
Es hörte sich absurd an, doch er glaubte ihr. Er hatte genug gesehen.  
  
"Und früher oder später werden sie mich kriegen.", fuhr Lillith mit gebrochener Stimme fort. "Ihre Späher finden mich überall. Ich kann nichts tun."  
  
Er hielt Lillith an den Schultern fest und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Ich werde dich beschützen.", sagte er eindringlich.  
  
"Was immer nötig ist, ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich beschützen."  
  
"Das wird dich in Gefahr bringen!"  
  
"Das ist mir egal."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Sie sah ihn mit verzweifelten Augen an.  
  
"Warum tust du das für mich?"  
  
"Weil ich glaube, dass unser Zusammentreffen kein Zufall war."  
  
Nun beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Zuerst reagierte sie sehr zurückhaltend, doch dann ließ sie sich in seinen Kuss und seine Umarmung sinken. Und nun spürte sie es. Er war stark, er würde sie beschützen, er war ihr Licht in einem dunklen Schicksal.  
  
*******************  
  
So war es ihm oft erzählt worden. Nicodimus und Lillith mussten sich wirklich durch Schicksal getroffen haben.  
  
'Ein Schicksal, das es auch eine Zeit lang gut mit ihnen meinte.', dachte Severus wehmütig und dachte an die schönen Sommer, einen wie damals 1966... 


	4. Einfach nur glücklich sein

Einfach nur glücklich sein  
  
(Kapitel 3)  
  
"Kinder, ihr sollt doch nicht alleine so nahe an den Wald gehen.", rief eine Frau mit mittelbraunem Haar, zu Schnecken gesteckt, der Gruppe von Kindern zu, die am Waldrand spielte.  
  
"Ja, Mama!"  
  
"Ja, Mrs Johnson!"  
  
Die fünf Kinder, drei Jungen und zwei Mädchen, gingen ein Stück vom Waldrand weg und setzten sich auf eine Bank nahe dem Marktplatz.  
  
Der erste Blick auf diese Gruppe machte einen schon stutzig. Zwei der Jungen und das etwas größere Mädchen waren ganz normal gekleidet: Jeans, T-Shirts und drüber dünne Jacken. Aber die beiden anderen Kinder sahen schon irgendwie seltsam aus. Sie sahen sich unheimlich ähnlich. Beide hatten längeres schwarzes Haar, sie ein bißchen gelockt, er glatt; beide waren ziemlich blass und hatten irgendetwas geheimnisvolles an sich. Doch noch auffälliger war ihre Kleidung. Der Junge trug eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel und ein dunkelblaues Hemd. Das Mädchen hatte ein dunkelgrünes, knöchellanges Kleid an, darunter einen dünnen, weißen Pulli und flache, dunkelgrüne Schuhe. Doch zu allem Überfluss trugen beide lange schwarze Umhänge und wirkten somit ein bißchen mittelalterlich.  
  
"Warum ist eure Mutter denn so aufgebracht, Thomas?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge.  
  
"Ach, ich weiss nicht, Severus.", antwortete Thomas. "Seit wir mal mit Lala gespielt haben, ist sie völlig aus dem Häuschen."  
  
"Versteh ich nicht."  
  
Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen schüttelte ihre Mähne.  
  
"Dabei weiss doch jeder, dass Wölfe ganz harmlos sind."  
  
"Wem sagst du das, Lydia?", fragte das andere Mädchen aufgebracht. "Aber Mutter behauptet immer, ihr wärt zu ausgeflippt."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur einfach Langeweile.", vermutete der übrige Junge achselzuckend.  
  
"Nun, Frank, das könnte man ändern."  
  
Severus zwinkerte Lydia zu, die beiden fassten sich an den Händen und konzentrierten sich auf Mrs Johnson, die gerade eine Tüte mit Kartoffeln ins Haus bringen wollte. Wie von Geisterhand riss die Tüte unten plötzlich auf und der gesamte Inhalt fiel heraus. Die Kinder kicherten. Es sah lustig aus, wie Mrs Johnson über den Boden kroch und ihre Kartoffeln aufsammelte. Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin, als eine klare Frauenstimme fragte:  
  
"Kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
  
Mrs Johnson sah hoch.  
  
Vor ihr stand eine junge Frau, schwarze, lange Locken, in einem weiten, tiefvioletten Kleid und mit einem ebenfalls violetten Umhang bekleidet.  
  
"Nein, danke, Miss Lillith, es geht schon.", erwiderte Mrs Johnson und legte auch die letzten Kartoffeln in ihren Korb.  
  
"Die Zwillinge haben doch nicht wieder irgendetwas angestellt, oder?"  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Kindern.  
  
"Nein, nein," versicherte Mrs Johnson, "nur ein kleines Missgeschick."  
  
"Na, wenn das so ist."  
  
Sie nickte und trat auf die Kinder zu.  
  
"Hallo, ihr drei, Thomas, Ronja, Frank!", grüßte sie die anderen Kinder.  
  
"Guten Tag, Miss Lillith!"  
  
Die drei freuten sich immer sie zu sehen. Miss Lillith war immer eine sehr freundliche und humorvolle Frau.  
  
"Habt ihr denn schön miteinander gespielt?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ja, wir hatten viel Spaß!", antwortete Severus und konnte sich ein stolzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Na, dann ist ja gut."  
  
Mit einem etwas tadelnden Blick sah sie ihre Zwillinge an.  
  
"Wir müssen dann gehen."  
  
"Ja, Mama! Tschüss!", riefen sie ihren Freunden im Laufen noch zu.  
  
"Tschüss, Severus! Tschüss, Lydia! Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Lillith!"  
  
Mit den Zwillingen rechts und links von sich machte sich Lillith auf den Weg zum Schloss. Erst als sie eine Lichtung im Wald erreicht hatten, wandte sich Lillith an ihre Kinder.  
  
"Severus, Lydia, wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, dass ihr vor den Muggeln nicht zaubern sollt?"  
  
"Sehr oft, Mama.", antwortete Lydia und senkte nun, etwas beschämt über ihr eigenes Handeln, den Kopf.  
  
"Wir haben ja nicht richtig gezaubert!", warf Severus nun verteidigend ein. "Es war doch nur ein kleiner Streich."  
  
"Warum habt ihr das gemacht? Ihr wisst, dass das nicht nett war."  
  
"Naja, ..."  
  
Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Frank hat gesagt, Mrs Johnson müsste einfach nur ein bißchen was erleben, damit sie lockerer wird."  
  
"Lockerer?"  
  
Lillith musterte ihren Sohn.  
  
"Na, weil sie doch, seit wir mal mit Lala gespielt haben, so streng ist."  
  
Lillith lächelte.  
  
'Typisch, Mrs Johnson!', dachte sie.  
  
"Nun gut.", beschloss sie dann. "Aber macht das ja nicht noch mal."  
  
Mit gespielter Strenge hob sie den Zeigefinger.  
  
"Bestimmt nicht, Mama!", versprachen die beiden.  
  
Daraufhin fasste Lillith ihre Kinder bei den Händen und mit einem 'Plopp' waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später tauchten die drei wieder auf. Nun standen sie allerdings im Innenhof des Schlosses. Warum sollte man den mühseligen und auch gefährlichen Weg zum Schloss hochkrakseln, wenn man apparieren konnte.  
  
"Das ist immer wieder super klasse!", beurteilte Lydia. "Wann bringst du uns das bei?"  
  
"Wenn ihr bereit dazu seid, mein Kind.", erwiderte Lillith lächelnd, auch wenn Lydia etwas beleidigt tat. Sie wollte gerade zum Betteln ansetzen, als Kathryn auf die Gruppe zu geeilt kam.  
  
"Lillith, gut, dass Sie wieder da sind!"  
  
"Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
Lillith geriet nun etwas in Sorge und trat mit schnellen Schritten hinter Kathryn ins Haus.  
  
"Nein, nicht wirklich.", antwortete diese. "Aber seit Sie weg sind, ist Maxine so unruhig."  
  
Jetzt traten die beiden Frauen durch Nicodimus' und Lilliths Schlafzimmer in einen kleinen angrenzenden Raum und an ein sich dort befindliches, kleines Bett. Dort drin befand sich ein kleines Mädchen, das sich unruhig im Schlaf wand. Lillith hob die Kleine aus dem Bett und legte deren Kopf an ihre Schulter. Schon schmiegte sich die Kleine an und Lillith war beruhigt. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich Angst um ihre Tochter gehabt.  
  
"Ist ja gut, Max," flüsterte sie, "Mama ist ja wieder da."  
  
In ihrer ganzen Hektik hatte Lillith die Zwillinge total vergessen. Zuerst waren Severus und Lydia ihrer Mutter noch nachgelaufen, aber als sie sahen, dass es ihrer kleinen Schwester anscheinend gut ging, waren die beiden leise und unbemerkt in ihr Spielzimmer in einem Turm verschwunden.  
  
"Ich finde das gemein!"  
  
Damit ließ sich Lydia auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
"Warum will uns Mama das Apparieren nicht beibringen?"  
  
"Ist doch egal!"  
  
Ihr Bruder winkte ab.  
  
"Ich weiss was viel besseres."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schob er den Teppich etwas zur Seite und öffnete eine sich im Boden befindliche Luke.  
  
"Was ist denn da?", fragte Lydia neugierig.  
  
"Das hier!"  
  
Stolz präsentierte Severus seiner Schwester eine Kristallkugel.  
  
"Damit können wir ins Dorf sehen, ohne überhaupt dort zu sein."  
  
"Das klappt nicht."  
  
Lydia schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe sowas ähnliches schon mal versucht und es hat nicht funktioniert."  
  
"Allein nicht."  
  
Severus zwinkerte verschwörerisch.  
  
"Aber zu zweit können wir das bestimmt schaffen."  
  
Auf Lydias etwas skeptischen Blick fügte er hinzu:  
  
"Allein hätten wir heute auch Mrs Johnsons Tüte nie zum Reißen gebracht, jedenfalls nicht ohne Zauberstab. Aber zusammen haben wir es geschafft. Also, was ist?"  
  
Neugierig wie sie war, konnte auch Lydia nun nicht länger widerstehen und kniete sich zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder auf den Boden. Nun streckten sie ihre Hände über der Kugel aus und begannen sich zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich leuchtete die Kugel auf und Severus sprach mit klarer Stimme:  
  
"Zeig uns das Haus der Johnsons!"  
  
Dann begann sich alles um die Zwillinge zu drehen, sie packten sich bei den Händen und das nächste, was sie mitbekamen, war ein Auftauchen in einem ihnen unbekannten Raum. Nervös sahen sie sich um. Sie befanden sich offensichtlich in einer Küche. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Tisch mit sechs Stühlen. Auf einem saß die alte Mrs Johnson, die die Zwillinge nur vom flüchtigen Sehen kannten. Ihr gegenüber saß Mr Johnson, der strenge Vater von Thomas, Ronja und Frank. Seine Frau stand am Herd und bereitete anscheinend noch das Abendessen vor.  
  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", flüsterte Lydia nervös.  
  
"Abwarten.", riet ihr Bruder.  
  
"Und was sagen wir, wenn die uns fragen, wie wir hierher kommen?"  
  
Lydia warf immer wieder unruhige Blick auf die Erwachsenen, die sie jedoch nicht zu bemerken schienen.  
  
Jetzt drehte sich Mrs Johnson vom Herd um und sah die Zwillinge direkt an. Doch anstatt auf sie zu reagieren, rief sie:  
  
"Thomas! Ronja! Frank! Kommt runter, das Essen ist fertig!"  
  
Von oben drangen die Stimmen der drei, die ungefähr ein "Ja, gleich!" ergaben. Wieder zog Lydia ihrem Bruder am Ärmel. Auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage nickte Severus und flüsterte:  
  
"Ja, sie sehen uns nicht, nur wir sie."  
  
Die Zwillinge stellten sich an die Wand, um die Szene besser verfolgen zu können.  
  
Mrs Johnson hatte inzwischen das Essen auf den Tisch gestellt und nahm nun neben ihrem Mann Platz.  
  
"Ich finde," begann sie sofort, "wir sollten unseren Kindern den Umgang mit den Snape-Zwillingen verbieten."  
  
"Wieso?", fragte Mr Johnson beiläufig, während er sich Essen auftat.  
  
"Weil die einfach nicht gut für unsere Kinder sind.", beharrte Mrs Johnson.  
  
Nun kamen auch Thomas, Ronja und Frank die Treppe herunter und setzten sich an den Tisch.  
  
"Schon wie die immer rumlaufen!", fuhr Mrs Johnson fort. "Wie aus dem Mittelalter ausgebrochen! Aber viel schlimmer ist noch die Mutter, diese Lillith."  
  
Severus ballte in der Ecke die Fäuste, doch Thomas sprang schon für ihn ein.  
  
"Du sprichst von Lydia und Severus, oder?"  
  
Er sah seine Mutter an.  
  
"Die beiden sind total tolle Kameraden! Mit ihnen kann man super spielen!"  
  
"Ach, so wie beim letzten Mal?", höhnte Mrs Johnson und wandte sich wieder an ihren Mann. "Da haben diese beiden Satansbraten unsere drei in den Wald mitgenommen und haben da einen Wolf auf sie gehetzt!"  
  
"Lala ist total lieb!", rief Frank dazwischen. "Außerdem haben wir doch alle fünf mit ihr gespielt."  
  
"Spielen, spielen, ich höre immer spielen!"  
  
Mrs Johnson wurde immer ungehaltener.  
  
"Ich möchte wissen, was diese Miss Lillith von Erziehung hält! Die beiden gehen nicht in den Kindergarten und in der Schule hat sie sie auch nicht angemeldet. Diese Person ist einfach nur verantwortungslos!"  
  
"Miss Lillith ist auch immer höflich und nett!", gab Ronja ihrer Mutter trotzig zurück. "Sie hat in letzter Zeit nur nicht so viel Zeit für Severus und Lydia, weil sie sich um die kleine Max kümmern muss!"  
  
"Aber irgendwas umgibt diese Frau."  
  
Nun hatte die Großmutter das Gespräch unterbrochen.  
  
"Niemand weiss, wo sie eigentlich herkommt, niemand kennt ihren Geburtsnamen. Sie tauchte plötzlich auf und kurz darauf haben Mr Snape und sie schon geheiratet. Der Beamte, der sie getraut hat, hat kurz darauf Selbstmord begangen. Man weiss bis heute nicht warum. Sie hat offensichtlich auch keine Familie. Alles sehr seltsam."  
  
"Aber mit Mr Snape sind wir doch alle immer sehr gut klar gekommen, oder?"  
  
Der Vater wollte das Gespräch offensichtlich beenden.  
  
"Ja, aber den sehen wir ja auch immer seltener.", setzte seine Frau hinzu. "Eins steht fest: Die Frau hat Dreck am Stecken. Und ihre Brut ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser."  
  
Verächtlich verzog sie das Gesicht und sagte dann zu ihren Kindern:  
  
"Ihr werdet ab sofort nicht mehr mit diesen Snape-Kindern spielen, habt ihr verstanden?"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"Habt ihr verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Mama."  
  
Geschlagen senkten die Kinder den Kopf.  
  
"Na bitte."  
  
Mrs Johnson schien zufrieden mit sich.  
  
"In diesem Haus geht es ordentlich zu."  
  
Die Zwillinge waren in ihrer Ecke immer bleicher geworden. Lydia fasste die Hand ihres Bruders fester und murmelte:  
  
"Bring uns wieder nach Hause."  
  
Wieder drehte sich alles und, als wäre nichts gewesen, saßen sie sich wieder einander gegenüber auf dem Boden, die Hände über der Kristallkugel ausgestreckt. Doch jetzt sahen sie sich betreten und traurig an. Lydia ließ die Hände sinken und Severus packte schweigend die Kugel wieder weg.  
  
Nachdem er die Luke geschlossen und den Teppich wieder drüber gelegt hatte, setzten sich die Geschwister aufs Sofa und starrten vor sich hin. Dann schlug Severus mit der Faust neben sich.  
  
"Sowas gemeines!", fluchte er. "Ich mochte Mrs Johnson ja nie, aber dass sie so hinterhältig und gemein ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
  
"Aber einiges stimmt doch."  
  
Lydia sah ihren Bruder an.  
  
"Selbst wir wissen nicht, wo Mama eigentlich herkommt. Auch Papa hat nie darüber gesprochen und Elisabeth scheint regelrecht Angst vor diesem Thema zu haben. Was haben die bloß?"  
  
"Um das herauszukriegen, gibt's nur eins."  
  
Severus sah Lydia direkt in die ebenso pechschwarzen Augen und sie beide wussten, dass es an der Zeit war ein paar Fragen zu stellen. 


	5. Die Zeit der Wahrheit

Die Zeit der Wahrheit  
  
(Kapitel 4)  
  
Die Zwillinge machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Irgendjemand musste ihnen sagen, was all dieses Gerede zu bedeuten hatte. Bei ihrem Streifzug durch das Schloss lief ihnen zuerst Elisabeth über den Weg. Es brauchte zwischen den Zwillingen nur einen kurzen, verständigenden Blick und sie liefen Elisabeth hinterher. Als diese die eiligen Schritte hinter sich hörte, blieb sie stehen und sah die Kinder etwas überrascht an.  
  
"Severus! Lydia! Was macht ihr denn hier drin? Ihr seid doch sonst immer unterwegs, kaum zu hüten oder zu bändigen."  
  
Lächelnd wartete sie auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Wir haben nur eine kurze Frage.", erklärte Lydia.  
  
"Bitte."  
  
Elisabeth nickte.  
  
"Mama und du," begann Lydia nun langsam und genau, "wo kommt ihr eigentlich her?"  
  
Auf einen Schlag war das Lächeln auf Elisabeths Gesicht erloschen und kompletter Fassungslosigkeit gewichen.  
  
"Warum wollt ihr das wissen?"  
  
Wahrscheinlich sollte es sorglos klingen, doch ihre Stimme zitterte und auch ihr Blick sprach Bände.  
  
"Nun,..."  
  
Lydia wusste nun eigentlich nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch da sprang schon Severus ein.  
  
"Weil wir nicht zulassen, dass Mama ungerecht behandelt wird. Sie hat nie jemandem etwas zu leide getan und trotzdem behandeln die Leute im Dorf sie wie eine Aussätzige! Und nur weil sie nicht wissen, wo sie herkommt. Das kann man ganz leicht ändern, wenn man uns die Wahrheit sagt."  
  
"Diese Schandmäuler da unten geht es überhaupt nichts an, wer hier wo herkommt.", bemerkte Elisabeth und klang nun leicht gereizt.  
  
"Gut."  
  
Severus erkannte das Argument an und fand es gar nicht so unschlüssig.  
  
"Dann sag es uns, weil wir ein Recht haben zu wissen, woher wir stammen."  
  
Für einen Augenblick sprach keiner ein Wort. Lydia und Severus standen mit verschränkten Armen und herausfordernden Gesichtsausdrücken vor Elisabeth, die nun anscheinend nicht mehr weiter wusste. Plötzlich lächelte sie ganz unerwartet wieder und sagte mit heiterer Stimme:  
  
"Ach, Kinder, ihr nehmt das alles viel zu wichtig! Was zählt, ist das hier und jetzt. Und hier und jetzt ist wunderschönes Wetter, also geht raus und spielt schön. Ich hab noch eine Menge zu tun und ihr tobt doch sowieso lieber rum!"  
  
Während dieser Ausrede hatte Elisabeth die Zwillinge zur Tür geschoben, die in den Innenhof führte. Bevor die zwei nur 'Wermutaufguss' sagen konnten, war die Tür hinter ihnen schon ins Schloss gefallen.  
  
Schulterzuckend machten sie sich auf zu ihrem zweiten Lieblingsort: den Ställen. Wenn sie nicht in ihrem kleinen Turmspielzimmer waren, konnte man die beiden hier finden. Sie ließen sich in einer Box neben einem riesigen, schwarzen Hengst ins Stroh nieder und sahen sich an.  
  
"Das ging ja wohl nach hinten los!", seufzte Lydia. "Liz erzählt Mama doch bestimmt, dass wir das von ihr wissen wollten."  
  
"Das könnte uns doch nur recht sein."  
  
Lydia sah ihren Bruder nun etwas verständnislos an.  
  
"Ich meine," fuhr Severus fort, "in zwei Dingen haben wir Recht gehabt. Erstens: Hier ist irgendwas faul, ganz eindeutig, und zweitens: Liz hat Angst davor es uns oder überhaupt zu sagen."  
  
"Und du meinst, wenn sie es Mama erzählt, wird die uns alles erzählen?"  
  
"Klar, sie wird uns endlich erklären, warum..."  
  
Ihr Gespräch wurde durch feste Schritte unterbrochen, die sich ihrer Box näherten, und ein großer Schatten fiel hinein.  
  
"Ach, ihr seid hier!"  
  
Jean grinste die Geschwister an.  
  
"Spielt ihr verstecken oder wollt ihr wieder mal heimlich abhauen?"  
  
Auch Severus und Lydia schlich sich jetzt ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. Jean kannte sie einfach zu gut. Man konnte ihm einfach nichts vormachen und die Zwillinge hingen sehr an ihm, auch wenn er Außenstehenden immer einen großen Schrecken einjagte.  
  
Jean war um die 20 Jahre alt und etwa 1,90m groß. Wahrscheinlich war er eigentlich noch größer, aber durch seinen Buckel ging er natürlich etwas krumm. Auch seine linke Hand war verkrüppelt, doch Jean hatte gelernt damit zu leben, denn er war schon so auf die Welt gekommen. Doch trotz seines etwas abstoßenden Aussehens konnte man ihn nur lieben, wenn man ihn näher kannte. Er konnte fantastisch mit Tieren umgehen, besonders mit Pferden, und er hatte auch schon ein paar mal den Zwillingen zur Liebe geschwindelt. Normalerweise sah es der Vater der beiden nicht gerne, wenn sie im Wald zauberten oder ihre Muggelfreunde mit magischen Geschöpfen konfrontierten. Auch reiten sollten die beiden eigentlich nicht alleine, doch meistens hatte Jean, wenn er gefragt wurde, 'nichts gesehen'. Doch auch er sagte ihnen dann jedesmal, 'sie sollten das nicht noch mal machen'.  
  
"Wollt ihr mir ein bißchen helfen?", fragte Jean nun. "Ich soll meine Schützlinge mal alle überprüfen."  
  
Begeistert nickten die beiden und kletterten aus der Box. Es war immer unglaublich spannend Jean bei der Arbeit zuzusehen oder ihm zu helfen. Sie plauderten während des ganzen ein bißchen, bis sie bei dem großen Hengst angekommen waren, in dessen Box die Zwillinge gesessen hatten. Severus hielt den Hengst fest, Lydia hatte einen Korb mit Heiltinkturen in der Hand und Jean untersuchte das Tier sorgfältig. Nun räusperte sich Severus und fragte:  
  
"Sag mal, Jean, wann und wie sind Mama und Liz hier eigentlich hergekommen?"  
  
Jean ließ sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken und antwortete:  
  
"Na, das muss jetzt so 8 Jahre her sein. War (ne ziemlich stürmische Nacht damals. Was genau da war, weiss ich nicht. Kath kam nur zu mir und sagte, ich solle mich gut um die Pferde kümmern. Tja und das hab ich dann auch gemacht."  
  
Einen kurzen Moment war er still, doch dann setzte er noch hinzu:  
  
"Müssen aber einen weiten Weg zurückgelegt haben. Die Pferde waren damals ziemlich erschöpft. Hat mich auch nicht weiter interessiert."  
  
"Du weißt also nicht, wo Mama herkommt?", hakte Lydia nun nach.  
  
"Nö.", antwortete Jean und zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. "Ich mag Miss Lillith und Liz auch, da muss ich nicht wissen, wo sie herkommen."  
  
Dann stand er auf und klopfte sich das Stroh von der Hose.  
  
"Das war's. Nachtschwarz ist auch in Ordnung. Danke für eure Hilfe."  
  
"Schon gut, haben wir gerne gemacht.", erwiderte Lydia. "Aber jetzt müssen wir wieder losziehen! Kommst du, Sev?"  
  
"Ja, sofort!"  
  
Damit stürmten die Zwillinge an Jean vorbei aus den Ställen hinaus.  
  
Die beiden liefen um das Haus herum in den Garten und setzten sich unter die alte Weide am Teich. Hier würde sie niemand suchen und sie konnten sich in Ruhe 'beraten'.  
  
"Du glaubst doch auch, dass Jean die Wahrheit sagt, oder?", fragte Lydia.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Severus. "Er hat keinen Grund uns anzulügen. Außerdem war er ganz gelassen und hat frei heraus erzählt."  
  
"Genau.", pflichtete Lydia bei. "Und außerdem ist Jean nicht der Typ, der einem frech ins Gesicht lügt."  
  
"Und er ist nicht der Typ, den es interessiert, wo Leute herkommen.", grinste Severus. "Entweder er mag sie oder er mag sie nicht."  
  
Nun musste auch Lydia lachen.  
  
Ihr Bruder hatte Recht. Jean war so einfach gestrickt: er machte sich einen Eindruck von Leuten und handelte nach seinem Gefühl über sie. So konnte es sein, dass er einen Herumtreiber sehr sympathisch fand, von einem Herren bester Abstammung aber behauptete, er sein ein riesengroßer Mistkerl. Nein, Jean würde sie nicht anlügen.  
  
"Das bringt uns aber immer noch nicht weiter.", seufzte Lydia schließlich. "Wir wissen nur, dass sie in einer stürmischen Nacht nach einer vermutlich langen Reise hier eingetroffen sind."  
  
"Weil sie vor irgendetwas geflohen sind.", setzte Severus hinzu.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Lydia war etwas irritiert.  
  
"Warum sonst sollte man sich nachts bei schlechtem Wetter so abhetzen? Liegt doch irgendwie nahe."  
  
"Dann aber vor was Magischem.", schlussfolgerte Lydia.  
  
"Wieso das?"  
  
"Na, sonst hätten sie sich doch bei Muggeln einquartieren können, aber sie sind in ein Zaubererschloss geritten."  
  
"Möglich."  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
"Aber wovor genau?"  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Lydia. "Ich bin doch keine Seherin. Es gibt aber Leute, die uns diese Fragen beantworten können müssten und sollten."  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte am Schloss hinauf.  
  
Die Dämmerung setzte langsam ein und die Zwillinge gingen wieder hinein. Sie waren nun mehr als erpicht darauf Antworten zu bekommen. Sie hatten sich vorgenommen zuerst Kathryn zu fragen. Sie war wie eine Großmutter für sie, sie musste einfach etwas wissen. Im Gang zum Saal trafen sie auch prompt auf die Gesuchte.  
  
"Kath, wir hätten da eine Frage,..."  
  
"Nicht jetzt, ich bin des Besuches wegen sehr beschäftigt!", sagte Kath nur im Vorbeigehen und war dann auch schon in der Küche verschwunden.  
  
Besuch? Die Zwillinge sahen sich irritiert an.  
  
"Weißt du was von einem Besuch?", fragte Lydia.  
  
Ihr Bruder schüttelte nur den Kopf und um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen, schlichen sie sich zum Saal.  
  
Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen und so konnten sie hinein sehen. Vor dem Kamin, in dem wie immer ein großes Feuer brannte, stand ihr Vater und noch ein Mann, den Severus und Lydia nicht kannten. Er war etwa im gleichen Alter wie Nicodimus, vielleicht ein bißchen älter. Sie schienen gerade gestritten zu haben, denn der Fremde sah etwas zornig aus und der Hausherr schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.  
  
"Meine Wortwahl tut mir Leid," fuhr Nicodimus nun fort, "aber, Julius, versteh' doch bitte: Lillith wird bedroht. Sie war ein reines Nervenbündel, als sie hier ankam."  
  
"Die Sorge um deine Frau in allen Ehren, Nicodimus," erwiderte sein Gegenüber, "aber nur weil deine Frau von zu Hause ausgerissen ist, kann ich keine Leibgarde hierher abkommandieren."  
  
"Sie ist nicht 'ausgerissen', sie ist 'geflohen'!"  
  
Nicodimus wurde merklich zorniger.  
  
"Gab es denn hier schon Übergriffe?", fragte Julius.  
  
"Nun ja, ..."  
  
Nicodimus schien erst zu zögern, doch dann fuhr er fort.  
  
"Einen hat es gegeben, noch am Abend ihrer Ankunft. Durch Krähen."  
  
"Durch Krähen?"  
  
Julius stieß einen Lacher aus.  
  
"Entschuldige, wenn ich lache, Nicodimus, aber mit Krähen werden drittklassige Zauberer fertig. Dafür wird das Ministerium nicht gebraucht. Außerdem, wie lange ist das her: Wie lange, sagtest du, seid ihr verheiratet? 7 oder 8 Jahre und du kommst jetzt?"  
  
"Lillith hat Angst, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will. Ich weiß es."  
  
"Dann schick sie zum Psychologen."  
  
Nun hatte auch Julius einen bissigen Tonfall angenommen.  
  
"Das Ministerium ist nicht dazu da sich um Leute mit Verfolgungswahn zu kümmern."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Nicodimus war nun mit bedrohlicher Gebärde auf seinen Gesprächspartner zu getreten.  
  
"Das Ministerium ist dafür da solche Übergriffe frühzeitig zu erkennen und zu verhindern. Aber ich glaube, es stellt nur noch Leute ein, die alles, was ein bißchen brisant ist, zu den Akten legen. Ist es nicht so, mein Freund?"  
  
Die letzten Worte trieften nur so vor Zynismus und Julius sah in diesem Moment aus, als wolle er Nicodimus gleich ins Gesicht schlagen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Kathryn war in diesem Augenblick mit Getränken zurückgekommen. Im dunklen Gang hatte sie die vor der Tür hockenden Zwillinge nicht bemerkt, war gegen sie gestoßen und Severus und Lydia waren in den Saal gestolpert. Etwas beschämt standen sie nun vor den beiden Männern.  
  
"Ach, Julius," begann Nicodimus nun mit einer Freundlichkeit, als wäre nichts gewesen, "darf ich dir unsere beiden älteren Kinder Severus und Lydia vorstellen. Kinder, dass ist Mr Julius Eastwood, ein Kollege aus dem Ministerium."  
  
"Guten Abend, Mr Eastwood.", murmelten die beiden.  
  
Sie wussten nicht recht, was sie von dem ganzen Szenario halten sollten. Julius Eastwood nickte mit dem Kopf und sah dann in Richtung Tür.  
  
Nicht nur Kathryn war mit den geholten Getränken hinter ihnen eingetreten, auch ihre Mutter stand nun da.  
  
"Julius, ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass du gekommen bist.", bemerkte Lillith trocken.  
  
"Nun, Lillith, ich war auch gerade im Begriff zu gehen.", antwortete Eastwood nicht weniger trocken, nahm seinen Zauberhut und seinen Umhang, nickte noch leicht jedem der Beteiligten zu und verschwand.  
  
Für eine Weile war nichts als das verärgerte Schnauben ihres Vaters zu hören, doch dann wagte sich Lydia vor:  
  
"Papa, was wollte er hier?"  
  
"Ich hatte etwas mit ihm zu besprechen."  
  
"Und was?"  
  
"Das ist unwichtig, Lydia."  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht!", platzte Severus heraus. "Du hast gesagt, dass Mama von irgendwem bedroht wird. Du hast von einem Übergriff von Krähen erzählt. Und du hast dich mit ihm gestritten, weil er irgendeinen Übergriff nicht verhindern wollte!"  
  
Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, klirrte es hinter ihnen. Kathryn hatte das Tablett mit des Gläsern fallen lassen. Während sie nun die Scherben aufsammelte, warf sie den Kindern ab und zu noch fassungslose Blicke zu. Nicodimus sah die beiden ebenfalls schockiert an. Eigentlich wollte er sie dafür rügen, dass sie gelauscht hatten, doch Lillith schaltete sich ein. Sie hatte auch einen Moment wie vom Donner gerührt da gestanden, aber nun trat sie an ihre Sprösslinge heran.  
  
"Kommt mit, ihr beiden.", sagte sie in ihrem gewohnt sanftmütigen Ton. "Ich werde euch jetzt alles erklären."  
  
Sie nahm die beiden bei der Hand, verließ mit ihnen den Saal und ließ ihren bebenden Mann und die erschütterte Kathryn zurück.  
  
Sie führte die Zwillinge ein paar Treppe hoch, bis sie bei dem Salon angekommen waren, in den sich Lillith zurückzog, wenn sie ungestört sein wollte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, nahm dann auf einem kuscheligen Sofa in den Farben des Sonnenaufgangs Platz und winkte die beiden an ihre Seiten. Erst sah sie ihren Sohn, dann ihre Tochter an, atmete einmal durch und begann dann:  
  
"Liz hat mir schon erzählt, dass ihr euch dafür interessiert, wo ihr herstammt, und sicherlich habt ihr euch auch gewundert, warum alle hier es totschweigen, beinahe Angst davor haben."  
  
Die Zwillinge nickten nur stumm.  
  
"Der Grund ist," fuhr Lillith fort, "dass ich aus meinem Elternhaus geflohen bin. Ihr wisst, dass es gute und böse Zauberer und Hexen gibt. Meine Eltern, eure Großeltern, begingen den Fehler sich auf die Seite des Bösen zu stellen. Auch mich wollten sie dazu zwingen. Mich zwingen meinem Cousin, dessen Patin meine Mutter war, die Treue zu schwören."  
  
Sie schüttelte sich kurz, als wolle sie den Ekel an diese Erinnerung abschütteln, doch dann sprach sie ruhig weiter:  
  
"Sie drohten mir mich zu töten, wenn ich mich weigern würde, und ich wusste, sie würden es tun. Liz war die einzige Person, der ich vertrauen konnte, und eines abends, als sie alle zu ihrem Treffen weg waren, haben wir beide uns die nötigsten Sachen und unsere Pferde geschnappt und sind abgehauen. Doch sie schickten Späher aus, verzauberte Krähen, die, von denen euer Vater sprach. Wir beide hatten große Angst und jeden Tag rechnete ich damit, dass sie vor stehen und ihr Urteil an mir vollstrecken."  
  
Lillith sah zu ihren Kindern, die sie nur fassungslos anstarrten. Doch was hatte sie erwartet?  
  
"Und dann?", fragte Lydia schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme.  
  
"Dann kamen wir nach einem tagelangen Ritt schließlich hier an. Eigentlich hatten wir vor hier nur eine Nacht zu verweilen, aber euer Vater kam hinter das Geheimnis. Wegen der Krähen. Sie griffen mich in meinem Zimmer an und euer Vater schützte mich vor ihnen. Er sagte, er wolle mich für immer vor ihnen beschützen und da spürte ich, dass ich ihn liebte. Wir heirateten schnell, damit ich seinen Namen annehmen konnte. Und kurze Zeit später wurdet ihr dann geboren."  
  
"Aber suchen die nicht immer noch nach dir?", fragte Severus. "Ich meine dieses Schloss ist doch keine Festung."  
  
"Du hast vollkommen Recht.", antwortete Lillith. "Sie suchen wahrscheinlich immer noch fieberhaft nach mir. Das Schloss wird, seitdem ich hier bin, von einem starken magischen Schutzwall umgeben, der Außenstehende daran hindert, meine Energie hier drin zu spüren. Doch es ist nichts ausgeschlossen. Ich fürchte meine Verfolger werden immer stärker und der Schutzschild immer schwächer. Ich glaube, dass sie irgendwann in der Lage sein werden, mich hier zu finden."  
  
"Und was wirst du dann tun?", fragte Lydia. "Werden wir dann alle flüchten müssen, so wie du früher?"  
  
"Ich werde gegen meine Feinde kämpfen.", antwortete Lillith fest. "Ich bin lange genug weggelaufen."  
  
Severus sah nachdenklich in die Ferne.  
  
"Was beschäftigt dich, mein Kleiner?", fragte Lillith direkt.  
  
"Ich bin nur verwundert.", gestand Severus seiner Mutter. "Ich meine du wirst jahrelang verfolgt, du weißt, dass sie eines Tages hier sein können, um dich zu töten und trotzdem bist du so ... so gelassen. Wie machst du das?"  
  
"Weißt du, Severus, ich bin nicht immer so gelassen gewesen. Zu Anfang habe ich gedacht, ich würde daran zerbrechen. Aber dann habe ich die Augen aufgemacht und habe so vieles gesehen."  
  
Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, dann sprach sie weiter:  
  
"Ich dachte immer, das Leben hätte es nur schlecht mit mir gemeint, aber dann sah ich Leute, die mich mochten, egal wo ich herkam. Ich sah einen Mann, der mir Liebe und Treue schwor, auch wenn er dabei sein Leben riskierte. Und ich sah euch, euch beide und Max, und ich wusste, dass dies mein wahres Leben ist. Ich habe Liebe und Freude erlebt und diese Gefühle sind so viel stärker als Hass und Angst. Man darf Angst haben, man darf sich ihr nur nie ergeben."  
  
Sie nahm dann ihre beiden Kinder in die Arme und fragte:  
  
"Alles geklärt?"  
  
Die Zwillinge nickten. Sie waren froh, dass alles heraus war. Es war zwar gruselig, aber sie waren froh darüber. Sie ließen sich von ihrer Mutter ins Bett bringen und kuschelten sich dort auch sofort ein.  
  
"Glaubst du, die werden Mama wirklich finden?", fragte Lydia, als sie allein waren.  
  
"Vielleicht.", antwortete Severus. "Aber solange unsere Familie zusammen bleibt, kann, glaube ich, nichts passieren."  
  
****************  
  
Severus zog sich zusammen, was an der Kälte der Zelle, aber auch an seinen Erinnerungen lag.  
  
An diesem Abend hatte sein Leben begonnen sich zu ändern.  
  
'Ich wäre wahrscheinlich kaputt gegangen, wenn ich damals schon gewusst hätte, was das für Folgen haben würde.', dachte er finster.  
  
Lillith hatte damals angefangen ihre Kinder Verteidigungstechniken gegen dunkle Künste zu lehren. Auch ihr Vater stellte sich auf alles ein und hatte ihnen immer mehr über das Brauen von Giften und Gegengiften beigebracht.  
  
'Mich würde mal interessieren, was aus Thomas, Ronja und Frank geworden ist.', schoss es Severus plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
  
Seit diesem Tag hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Mrs Johnson konnte das ja nur recht sein.  
  
'Ob sie auch Voldemorts Grausamkeit zum Opfer gefallen sind?'  
  
Doch damals hatte er solche Gedanken nicht gehabt. Er hatte auch nie darüber nachgedacht, warum Lillith ihn und Lydia all diese Verteidigungszauber gelehrt hatte.  
  
'Ich hab damals einfach alles zu leicht genommen.', rügte Severus sich selber. 'Ich habe irgendwann geglaubt, Mama würde übertreiben und unser Leben würde für immer so weitergehen, wie es war. Doch ich habe mich getäuscht.'  
  
Severus biss sich innen auf die Lippen und schmeckte schon das Blut, das gleich aus den rissigen Lippen hervor schoss. Zu hart und unerbittlich kam ihm der Abend in Erinnerung, der alles veränderte, etwa ein Jahr nachdem sie die Wahrheit erfahren hatten. 


	6. Die Flucht

Die Flucht  
  
(Kapitel 5)  
  
Den ganzen Tag schon war es kalt und stürmisch gewesen, doch jetzt am Abend war es irgendwie gruselig. Die Familie saß im großen Saal beim Abendessen, als plötzlich ein Falke vor dem Fenster erschien.  
  
Lillith stand auf, ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und holte den Falken herein. Das Tier gab ein panisches Rufen von sich und die Zwillinge erkannten, wie die Züge ihrer Mutter zunehmend ernster wurden und sie erblasste. Nun herrschte erst Ruhe, bis Elisabeth und Kathryn, vom Geschrei des Falken angelockt, in den Saal gelaufen kamen.  
  
Beim Anblick des Falken schlug Kathryn die Hände vor den Mund, sagte aber nichts. Nun trat Nicodimus hinter seine Frau und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Lillith nickte kurz, drehte sich zu ihren Kindern um und sagte mit gezwungener Ruhe:  
  
"Severus, Lydia, geht bitte mit eurer Schwester hoch und holt eure Sachen."  
  
Sie atmete einmal durch und fuhr dann fort:  
  
"Kath, triff bitte alle nötigen Vorbereitungen. Liz, hol' mir bitte das Schwarze Buch und meinen Zauberstab."  
  
Die beiden Frauen verließen den Saal wieder und auch die drei Geschwister gingen ihre Sachen holen.  
  
"Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Lydia, während sie das nötigste einpackte.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht.", antwortete Severus. "Aber solange unsere Familie zusammenhält, habe ich keine Angst."  
  
Mit den nötigsten Sachen und in ihre dicken Winterumhänge gewickelt, kamen die Zwillinge mit ihrer 2-jährigen Schwester in der Mitte die Treppe herunter und gingen in Richtung Saal. Kurz vor der Tür hielt Severus seine Schwestern zurück. Von drinnen vernahm Lydia dann auch die leise, aber aufgebrachte Stimme ihres Vaters:  
  
"Das lasse ich nicht zu, Lillith! Ich werde dich nicht zurücklassen, das habe ich geschworen!"  
  
"Darüber haben wir doch gesprochen.", erwiderte Lillith. "Ich muss mich meinem Schicksal stellen."  
  
"Und ich soll einfach feige abhauen?"  
  
"Nein, du sollst unsere Kinder in Sicherheit bringen. Sie dürfen da nicht mit reingezogen werden."  
  
"Lillith, ich..."  
  
"Nicodimus!", unterbrach sie ihren Mann. "Du weißt, dass dies ein Kampf ist, den ICH ausfechten muss. Niemand sonst und besonders die Kinder nicht."  
  
Auf seinen etwas hilflosen Blick setzte sie hinzu:  
  
"Wir dürfen jetzt nicht an uns denken, sondern nur an unsere Kinder. Versprich mir, dass du sie in Sicherheit bringst."  
  
"Natürlich, Lillith.", versprach er nun und küsste sie. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Mit absichtlichem Knarren schob Severus die Tür auf und mit trauriger, unsicherer Miene traten die Geschwister ein. Lillith trat auf sie zu.  
  
"Nun, meine Kleinen," begann sie, "der Moment, vor dem wir uns gefürchtet haben, ist da."  
  
Betroffene Stille herrschte.  
  
"Ihr werdet gleich mit eurem Vater zu einem sicheren Ort aufbrechen."  
  
"Und du?", fragte Lydia unsicher.  
  
"Ich werde hier bleiben."  
  
"Dann bleibe ich auch!", entgegnete Severus trotzig.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Lillith schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.  
  
"Ich möchte euch in Sicherheit wissen."  
  
Die Zwillinge wandten sich mit verzweifelten Gesichtern einander zu, sagten aber nichts. Lillith trat nun zu Max und nahm ihre kleine Tochter in die Arme.  
  
"Mach's gut, meine Kleine.", flüsterte sie und drückte ihr Kind ein letztes Mal an sich.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich Lydia zu.  
  
"Pass gut auf deine kleine Schwester auf, ja? Und versprich mir," Sie legte ihre Hände auf Lydias Schultern, "versprich mir, dass du nie an dir zweifeln wirst. Du bist eine gute und talentierte Hexe und du wirst noch viel besser werden."  
  
"Ja, Mama.", schluchzte Lydia leise. "Danke, Mama."  
  
Auch sie legte sich nun in die Umarmung ihrer Mutter. In den Umhang Lilliths vergoss sie einige Tränen, verabschiedete sich dann jedoch tapfer mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Im Gegensatz zu Max wusste sie, dass es für immer sein würde. Lillith blieb knien und winkte ihren Sohn zu sich.  
  
In seinen Augen sah sie den Trotz und den Unwillen sich diesem Schicksal zu fügen. Sie schüttelte milde lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Ich muss mich der Herausforderung stellen, Severus, das verstehst du doch, oder?"  
  
"Ja, aber ich möchte dir helfen."  
  
"Das kannst du. Pass auf deine Schwestern auf. Du musst sie jetzt beschützen. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass du nie auf IHN treffen wirst, aber eines musst du dir merken:" Nun sah sie ihrem Sohn wieder direkt in die ebenfalls pechschwarzen Augen. "Du darfst niemals den Kopf senken. Hörst du? Dies bedeutet jemanden als überlegen zu akzeptieren und das hast du nicht nötig. Nicht IHM gegenüber. Denk immer daran."  
  
Severus nickte stumm. Lillith las den Blick ihres Sohnes.  
  
"Hab keine Angst um mich. Ich habe mich vor langer Zeit für diesen Weg entschieden. Und egal was passiert, ..." Sie küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und flüsterte: "Ich hab dich sehr lieb und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."  
  
Um seine aufsteigenden Tränen zu ersticken, legte er seinen Kopf an Lilliths Schulter. Sie drückte ihren Jungen kurz und fest. Dann ließ sie ihn los und warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre geliebte Familie. Nun trat Kathryn wieder ins Zimmer, hinter ihr Elisabeth.  
  
"Die Pferde sind gesattelt, alles ist bereit.", meldete Kathryn.  
  
"Danke, Kath.", antwortete Nicodimus. "Für alles vielen Dank. Du kannst jetzt gehen."  
  
Er nahm die ältere Frau kurz in die Arme und verließ dann den Raum. Als Severus, Lydia und Max an ihr vorbeigingen, blickten sie noch einmal in das von Brandnarben gezeichnete, aber mehr als liebenswerte Gesicht und hörten Kathryns Worte:  
  
"Ich werde auf euch warten."  
  
Dann verließ sie den Saal in Richtung der Kerker. Die drei Geschwister folgten ihrem Vater nach draußen.  
  
Im Hof stand Jean. Er hielt den Fuchs ihres Vaters und den großen, kräftigen Rappen Nachtschwarz am Zügel. Schweigend half er den Kindern in den Sattel des schwarzen Hengstes. Als auch Nicodimus im Sattel saß, fiel Severus' Blick auf Pummel, Jeans Lieblingspony. Es hatte Jeans gesamte Habseligkeiten auf dem Rücken und schien gestärkt für eine längere Reise.  
  
"Nun denn, Jean," ergriff Nicodimus das Wort, "ich wünsche dir viel Glück."  
  
"Ich Ihnen auch, Sir, Kinder."  
  
Er wandte sich einen Moment lächelnd den Geschwistern, dann jedoch wieder Nicodimus zu.  
  
"Und ich danke Ihnen für alles. Ich werde all dies hier nie vergessen."  
  
"Ich danke DIR, Jean."  
  
Der Diener verbeugte sich vor seinem Herren, nahm Pummel am Zügel und führte ihn durch das Tor davon.  
  
"Nun, Kinder," sagte Nicodimus dann, "wir haben keine Zeit, wir müssen aufbrechen."  
  
Dann trieb er sein Pferd an und fast automatisch folgten die Kinder ihm.  
  
In ungeheurem Tempo jagten sie durch den Wald, weg vom Schloss. Es goss in Strömen und Severus und Lydia mussten sich mit Max an Nachtschwarz festklammern, um nicht von den Windböen runtergerissen zu werden. Schließlich, die Kinder waren nicht fähig zu sagen, ob sie nur Minuten oder schon Stunden geritten waren, brachte ihr Vater sein Pferd zum Stehen und sah zurück Richtung Schloss. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Sohn:  
  
"Severus, reitet weiter. Egal wohin, einfach weg von hier."  
  
"Wohin willst du?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Ich reite zurück zu eurer Mutter."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Ihr seid außer Gefahr, aber ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen."  
  
"Die werden dich auch töten!"  
  
Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck verzweifelten Flehens sah der Junge seinen Vater an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe dem Ministerium eine Eule geschickt. Ich muss diese Verbrecher nur so lange in Schach halten, bis die Verstärkung kommt."  
  
Severus wollte etwas einwenden, doch Nicodimus brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
  
"Severus, Lydia, bringt eure Schwester hier weg, so weit wie möglich. Und blickt nicht zurück, nie!"  
  
Schließlich war der Trotz in Severus' Augen gebrochen. Mit leiser, aber verständlicher Stimme sagte er:  
  
"Ja, Papa."  
  
Nicodimus wendete sein Pferd und verschwand in der Nacht. Die Zwillinge sahen sich erst hilflos an, doch dann richteten sie den Blick nach vorne und jagten auf Nachtschwarz in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Obwohl ihnen der Wald, selbst bei Nacht, vertraut war, beschlich die Kinder Angst. Sie spürten in ihrer Umgebung Aufruhr, Unruhe und Furcht; Gefühle, die ihnen immer vertrauter werden sollten. Plötzlich zuckten die Bilder ihrer Eltern vor Severus' und Lydias Augen vorbei. Severus verkrampfte sich und Nachtschwarz blieb stehen. Lydia wollte sich umdrehen, doch ihr Bruder hielt sie zurück.  
  
"Wir haben Papa versprochen nie zurückzublicken."  
  
Lydia nickte und Severus trieb den Rappen weiter. Nach einer weiteren nicht zu bestimmenden Zeit stoppte Severus Nachtschwarz, sah sich kurz um und stieg dann ab.  
  
"Sie verfolgen uns, ich spür's im Nacken."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Lydia schluckte.  
  
"Aber uns kriegen sie nicht. Kommt!"  
  
Severus hob Max vom Pferd und auch Lydia stieg ab.  
  
"Los, Nachtschwarz, lauf!"  
  
Mit einem Klaps auf die Kruppe schickte Severus den Hengst weg.  
  
Die drei Geschwister liefen zu dem größten Baum der Umgebung: einer alten Weide. Severus zog etwas Gestrüpp vom Boden und deckte ein Loch auf, das unter die Wurzeln führte. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er Lydia hinein zu kriechen. Als sie drin war, zog sie zur Sicherheit ihren Zauberstab.  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
Doch in der kleinen Höhle war nichts und niemand zu sehen. Sie gab ihrem Bruder das Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, und dieser reichte ihr Max runter. Als letzter kroch dann Severus in das Loch und zog von innen das Gestrüpp wieder so davor, dass das Loch nicht zu sehen war.  
  
Es war etwa zwei Kinderschritte lang und so hoch, dass die 7-jährigen Zwillinge gerade aufrecht darin stehen konnten. Am andern Ende ihrer Höhle ließen sich die Zwillinge nieder, nahmen ihre Schwester in die Mitte und kuschelten sich zusammen. Lydia hatte ihren Zauberstab wieder 'gelöscht' und eingesteckt, sodass die drei komplett im Dunkeln saßen. Um Max zu wärmen, versuchten die Zwillinge sie fast komplett einzuschließen. Doch auch ihnen war nicht viel wärmer. Lydia drückte sich eng an ihre Schwester und Severus kämpfte verbissen damit sein Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
  
Ihm und auch Lydia war klar sie mussten hier ausharren, mindestens bis der Sturm nachgelassen hatte, aber würde es zu lange dauern, würden sie erfrieren. Die beiden älteren flüsterten sich aufmunternde Worte zu, bis Severus plötzlich verstummte. Auch Lydia lauschte nun und hörte, genau wie ihr Bruder, Hufgetrappel.  
  
"Nachtschwarz?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.  
  
"Nein.", gab Severus ebenso leise zurück. "Das sind entschieden mehr Pferde. Das müssen SIE sein."  
  
Sie schwiegen beide und konzentrierten sich auf die Geräusche. Max war schon lange still, um Kräfte zu sparen.  
  
Das Hufgetrappel kam immer näher, bis es schließlich direkt vor der Weide nachließ. Die Geschwister drückten sich noch enger aneinander und hielten die Luft an. Dann hörten sie eine Männerstimme, die krächzte:  
  
"Nein, hier ist niemand. Morgan hat sich geirrt, war eh nicht mehr ganz dicht. Also zurück zu unserem Nest!"  
  
Dann setzte das Hufgetrappel wieder ein und war schon bald in der Ferne verklungen.  
  
"Die haben uns gesucht.", flüsterte Lydia unter Tränen, die Todesangst immer noch in der Stimme. Nach einer Zeit sagte Severus dann:  
  
"Ja, aber sie glauben jetzt uns gibt es gar nicht. Das heißt, wir sind sicher."  
  
Danach blieb es still. Ihnen wurde immer kälter und die Nässe drang schließlich auch durch ihre dicken Winterumhänge. Umso länger sie dort saßen, umso mutloser wurden sie. Sollte das hier wirklich das Ende sein? 


	7. Ein neues Heim

Ein neues Heim  
  
(Kapitel 6)  
  
Stunden waren vergangen und die Zwillinge hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben. Der Morgen hatte inzwischen gedämmert, der Regen aufgehört. Sie drei waren nass bis auf die Knochen, dreckig und das Gefühl in ihren Gliedmaßen ließ langsam nach.  
  
Von weit her hörte Severus plötzlich Stimmen. Er begann sich zu konzentrieren und sie wurden deutlicher. Sie waren ganz nahe. Er tippte Lydia an und sie waren sich einig:  
  
Wer immer das war, kampflos würden sie sich nicht ergeben!  
  
In dem Moment, in dem jemand das Gestrüpp vom Eingang riss, zogen die Zwillinge ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf das Loch. Sie wussten beide, dass sie zu keinem ordentlichen Fluch mehr fähig waren, doch allein die Drohgebärde zählte.  
  
Ein jüngerer Mann lugte in das Loch und rief dann irgendjemandem außerhalb zu:  
  
"Hier sind Kinder! Drei Kinder!"  
  
Nun trat ein älterer Mann in ihr Blickfeld. Er hatte einen langen, weißen Bart, eine halbmondförmige Brille und freundliche blaue Augen.  
  
"Habt keine Angst.", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme. "Es geschieht euch nichts. Niemand hier wird euch etwas tun. Na, kommt raus."  
  
Severus wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Mann kam ihm bekannt vor und er wie auch Lydia hatten unerklärliches Vertrauen zu ihm. So gut es ging, rappelten sie sich auf, halfen Max auf die Beine und kletterten mit etwas Hilfe aus dem Loch.  
  
Im ersten Moment vom Sonnenlicht geblendet, erkannten sie dann eine Gruppe von Leuten, die sie zum Teil schockiert, zum Teil mitleidig ansahen. In ihrer Mitte stand ihnen direkt gegenüber der alte Mann mit der vertrauensvollen Ausstrahlung. Severus sah dem Mann mit seinen pechschwarzen direkt in dessen eisblaue Augen und hörte nur noch die Worte:  
  
"Jetzt seid ihr sicher."  
  
Dann wurde ihm schwindelig, alles wurde undeutlicher bis schließlich schwarz und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Als Severus die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich in einem hellen, freundlich eingerichteten Raum. Eine Weile blieb er liegen und versuchte sich an alles Geschehene zu erinnern.  
  
Die Flucht, das Versteck unter der Weide, die Verfolger, der Morgen, der Fremde mit den klaren Augen...  
  
Plötzlich setzte sich Severus kerzengerade auf. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht gemerkt, doch er war allein. Max und Lydia waren verschwunden! Eigentlich hätte ihn das wieder mehr als beunruhigen müssen, aber die ganze Atmosphäre, die hier herrschte, gab ihm auf eine gewisse Weise ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.  
  
Er musste eine gewisse Zeit geschlafen haben, denn man hatte ihn nicht nur aus dem Wald hierher gebracht, sondern ihm auch seine durchnässten Klamotten ausgezogen und neue bereitgelegt.  
  
Als Severus sich nun umgezogen hatte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und lugte auf den Gang hinaus. Nachdem er niemanden entdecken konnte, folgte er dem Gang weiter und gelangte in eine Art Eingangshalle.  
  
Schon die Einrichtung dieser Halle ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich im Haus, besser gesagt Schloss, eines Zauberers befinden musste. So in Gedanken versunken zuckte er zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm:  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Er fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand Lydia. Sie hatte ebenfalls frische, praktische Kleidung an und sah ihn jetzt anscheinend schon beruhigter an.  
  
"Lydia!"  
  
Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um seinen Schreck wieder loszuwerden.  
  
"Weißt du, wo wir sind?", fragte Lydia, als sie nun an ihren Bruder herangetreten war.  
  
Severus schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf. Gerade wollte er mit seiner Zwillingsschwester über diesen seltsamen Fremden sprechen, als sie von einer Stimme unterbrochen wurden.  
  
"Na, da seid ihr ja! Seid ganz schöne Stromer, wie?"  
  
Eine ältere Frau war an sie herangetreten. Severus war skeptisch. Wer war diese Frau? Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete sie:  
  
"Ich bin Gwenyth Dumbledore, aber ihr könnt ruhig nur Gwen zu mir sagen. Und ihr, wie heißt ihr?"  
  
Lydia schien zu verschüchtert um zu antworten und Severus biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht reflexartig zu antworten. Nun gut, sie hatte ihren Namen genannt, aber was hieß das schon? Vielleicht gehörte sie auch zu denen und wenn es zutraf, dass auch ihr Vater erwischt worden war, würden sie den Namen kennen. Was ihnen dann blühen würde, wollte Severus sich gar nicht ausmalen. Da die Kinder nicht antworteten, zuckte Gwen lächelnd mit den Schultern und sagte:  
  
"Na, wenn ihr es nicht sagen wollt, macht das nichts. Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr Angst habt. Aber ihr solltet jetzt mitkommen zum Essen. Ihr habt doch bestimmt lange keine richtige Mahlzeit gehabt."  
  
Ohne eine eventuelle Antwort abzuwarten, nahm sie die Kinder rechts und links in den Arm und führte sie zu einem gemütlichen Esszimmer.  
  
"Setzt euch."  
  
Schweigend befolgten die Zwillinge die Anweisung. Während Lydia einfach nur eingeschüchtert die Hand ihres Bruders festhielt, sah Severus sich suchend um. Gwen blieb das natürlich nicht verborgen und sie beantwortete seine still gestellte Frage:  
  
"Die Kleine ist in ihrem Zimmer. Sie schläft noch. Ich kann euch nach dem Essen gerne zu ihr bringen. Ihr könnt auch alle in einem Zimmer schlafen, wenn euch das lieber ist."  
  
Lydia nickte sofort. Auch Severus nickte langsam. Bevor Gwen noch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür auf und ein Mann etwa gleichen Alters trat ein. Severus erkannte ihn sofort als den Mann mit den klaren Augen aus dem Wald wieder. Als er die Zwillinge erblickte, lächelte er sie an, während Gwen die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, ihn tadelnd ansah und meinte:  
  
"Na endlich, Albus! Ich habe dir doch schon vor 10 Minuten Bescheid gesagt! Wo steckst du immer so lange?"  
  
"Verzeih mir, Schwester.", antwortete er, wobei er immer noch amüsiert lächelte. "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
Severus hatte schon lange überlegt, woher der Mann ihm bekannt vorkam, und nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Albus Dumbledore!  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihm viel erzählt. Dumbledore hatte den bösen Magier Grindelwald besiegt und war angesehener Professor an der Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Vor diesem Mann musste man sich nicht fürchten, im Gegenteil, man musste massigen Respekt vor ihm haben.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich inzwischen mit Gwen an den gedeckten Tisch gesetzt und sagte nun:  
  
"Wie ich sehe, geht es unseren jungen Gästen schon wieder ganz gut."  
  
"Das grenzt beinahe an ein Wunder.", bemerkte Gwen. "So durchnässt und schwach wie sie waren! Warum habt ihr denn so lange gebraucht? So weit weg waren sie doch gar nicht! Die Kinder hätten sich den Tod holen können!"  
  
"Ach, wir sind hart im Nehmen."  
  
Dieser Kommentar war Severus einfach herausgerutscht.  
  
"Na, ihr könnt ja doch sprechen."  
  
Gwen sah sie jetzt ebenfalls amüsiert an.  
  
"Dann könnt ihr mir ja sicher auch eure Namen sagen."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Lydia war immer noch beunruhigt.  
  
"Doch, besser wäre das.", entgegnete Severus seiner Schwester. "Sonst denkt sie sich noch irgendwas Scheußliches aus."  
  
Albus Dumbledore schien sich köstlich über den Humor des Jungen zu amüsieren. Gwen spielte die Entrüstete und Lydia musste nun doch lachen. Irgendwie erinnerte Gwen sie jetzt an Kathryn, wenn sie sich aufgeregt hatte.  
  
"Gut.", brachte Lydia dann hervor und die Zwillinge wanden sich an die Erwachsenen.  
  
"Ich heiße Severus und das ist Lydia. Und die Kleine heißt eigentlich Maxine, aber wir sagen alle Max zu ihr."  
  
"Na gut."  
  
Gwen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Darauf wäre ich wirklich nicht gekommen."  
  
"Ihr seid Zwillinge, nicht wahr? Und Max ist eure kleine Schwester?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore hatte sich jetzt an die beiden gewandt.  
  
"Ja, aber woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Lydia.  
  
"Nun," antwortete Dumbledore, "ihr beide wolltet sie unbedingt schützen. Und ihr scheint euch ohne Worte zu verstehen. Also seid ihr entweder Zwillinge oder könnt Gedanken lesen."  
  
Wieder mussten die Zwillinge lachen. Viele hatten schon gefragt, ob sie Gedanken lesen könnten.  
  
"Jetzt ist aber genug, Albus!", schaltete sich nun Gwen ein. "Das Essen wird noch kalt und die Kinder müssen mal ordentlich essen."  
  
"Schon gut!"  
  
Dumbledore gab nach und es wurde nun gegessen. Severus kannte zwar das Sprichwort 'Zu Hause schmeckt es doch am besten', doch er hatte das Gefühl, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er sich schon tot geglaubt hatte, dass es ihm noch nirgendwo besser geschmeckt hatte.  
  
Als sie fertig waren, fragte Gwen:  
  
"Hat es euch geschmeckt?"  
  
"Ja, super!", versicherten die Zwillinge.  
  
"Wenn ihr zu eurer Schwester wollt, bringe ich euch jetzt gerne hin.", schlug Gwen vor.  
  
"Nein, sie soll sich ruhig richtig ausschlafen.", antwortete Lydia.  
  
"Aber wir würden uns gerne weiter hier im Schloss umsehen.", erklärte Severus. "Wenn das in Ordnung ist?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Seht euch ruhig überall um, ihr beiden."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Mr Dumbledore, Sir."  
  
Severus verbeugte sich kurz und wollte sich schon mit Lydia auf den Weg machen, als Dumbledores Räuspern sie stoppte.  
  
"Noch etwas, Kinder," bemerkte er, "sagt doch bitte einfach 'Albus' und 'du' zu mir. Sonst komme ich mir nur alt vor."  
  
"In Ordnung, Albus."  
  
Severus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, wenn ein Mann, der sein Großvater hätte sein können, davon sprach er würde sich alt vorkommen. Doch dann machten sich die Zwillinge sofort auf den Weg um das Schloss zu erkunden.  
  
Erst spät am Abend konnte Gwen die beiden zum Abendessen wieder aufgreifen. Als sie nun in das Esszimmer traten, saß auch Max am Tisch. Albus war diesmal schon vor ihnen eingetroffen.  
  
"So, ich habe die beiden Wirbelwinde doch noch gefunden.", erklärte Gwen sofort. "Ihr könnt einen ja wirklich beschäftigen."  
  
Zufrieden sahen die Zwillinge sich an. Sie hatten sich während des Tages eine kleine 'Kuschelecke' gesucht, wo sie in Ruhe reden und sich beratschlagen konnten. Severus hatte Lydia mitgeteilt, was er über Albus Dumbledore wusste und dass man ihm seiner Meinung nach trauen konnte. Auch Lydia war dieser Meinung und weiterhin stimmten die beiden darin überein, dass Gwen eine der liebsten Personen war, die ihnen auf der Welt begegnen konnte. Das Essen war, wie erwartet, wieder einsame Spitze.  
  
Nach dem Essen spielte Gwen noch ein bißchen mit Max, während sich die Zwillinge in das Zimmer zurückzogen, in dem Severus zu sich gekommen war. Dort ließ er sich gleich wieder auf das große Bett fallen, reckte sich und meinte:  
  
"Also, ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich finde es toll hier. Das Schloss ist gemütlich, die Leute sind nett,..."  
  
"Trotzdem will ich nach Hause.", unterbrach ihn Lydia, die immer noch etwas verloren im Zimmer stand.  
  
"Ich doch auch."  
  
Severus setzte sich wieder auf und sah seine Schwester an.  
  
"Aber zeitweise ist es doch ganz schön hier, oder?"  
  
"Zeitweise schon, aber auf Dauer..."  
  
Lydia ließ sich nun neben ihren Bruder aufs Bett fallen.  
  
"Es wird schon nicht auf Dauer sein."  
  
Tröstend legte Severus den Arm um seine Schwester.  
  
"Sobald sie wissen wo Mama und Papa sind, werden sie uns zu ihnen bringen. Da bin ich ganz sicher."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."  
  
Lydia wollte aufstehen, blieb dann aber doch sitzen.  
  
"Du, Sev, darf ich heute bei dir schlafen? Ich will nicht ganz alleine sein."  
  
"Klar, wir bleiben zusammen. So wie immer."  
  
Schon früher hatten die Zwillinge mindestens in einem Zimmer, ab und zu aber auch im selben Bett geschlafen. Da sie Lydias Bett nicht rüberzaubern wollten, krochen die Zwillinge einfach beide unter die Decke und schliefen ein. 


	8. Eine schreckliche Botschaft

Eine schreckliche Botschaft  
  
(Kapitel 7)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten die beiden außergewöhnlich früh auf. Im Schloss war noch alles ruhig und sicher hätten sie ohne Probleme wieder einschlafen können, doch irgendetwas, irgendein komisches Gefühl, hielt sie wach.  
  
Da sie von Lillith gelernt hatten, ihrem Gefühl bedingungslos zu vertrauen, standen sie auf, zogen sich schnell was über und schlichen wieder die Gänge hinunter.  
  
Als sie wieder an dem kleinen Vorsprung ankamen, von dem aus man in die Eingangshalle sehen konnten, duckten sie sich und prüften, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
Albus und Gwen standen dort und empfingen gerade zwei Männer, die äußerst wichtig zu sein schienen. Oder sich jedenfalls ihrer Ansicht nach so gaben. Nach ein paar hastigen Begrüßungsworten wies ihnen Albus den Weg in sein Büro und Gwen folgte mit nachdenklicher und besorgter Miene.  
  
"Der eine, der kleinere," flüsterte Lydia nun, "das war der Zaubereiminister. Papa hat mir mal ein Bild von ihm gezeigt."  
  
"Und das andere war dieser Julius Eastwood.", bemerkte Severus nachdenklich. "Was machen die hier?"  
  
"Sollen wir ihnen nachgehen?", fragte Lydia.  
  
"Ja, ich denke, das ist besser.", antwortete Severus. "Denn ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es was mit uns zu tun hat."  
  
Wie beschlossen schlichen die Zwillinge die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Albus' Büro. Dort angekommen standen sie vor verschlossener Tür.  
  
"Und was jetzt?", fragte Lydia. "Durch eine so massive Tür verstehen wir doch nichts."  
  
Statt eine Antwort zu geben, zog Severus sie hinter die alte Rüstung neben der Tür. Gwen kam gerade mit drei Gläsern Wein auf einem Tablett zurück und betrat das Büro. Zum Glück der Zwillinge fiel die Tür nun nicht wieder ins Schloss, sondern blieb einen Spalt offen. Sie konnten zwar nicht hineinschauen, aber nun konnten sie wenigstens hören, was gesagt wurde.  
  
"Nun, Minister, was gibt es für Neuigkeiten?"  
  
Gwens Stimme klang besorgt, so als wolle sie die Antwort auf diese Frage eigentlich gar nicht wissen.  
  
"Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick."  
  
Diese etwas belegte Stimme musste dem Zaubereiminister gehören.  
  
"Das ganze Schloss völlig verwüstet! Und 11 Leichen, Albus, das müssen Sie sich mal vorstellen, 11!"  
  
"Als wir die Eule mit dem SOS erhielten, sind wir natürlich sofort aufgebrochen, aber als wir ankamen, war schon alles zu spät."  
  
Julius Eastwood klang beinahe verteidigend.  
  
"Dazu noch der Sturm..."  
  
"Ihnen macht doch keiner einen Vorwurf, Julius. Es waren nun mal sehr unglückliche Umstände."  
  
Die beruhigenden Worte des Zaubereiministers wurden nun durch Albus unterbrochen.  
  
"Konnten die Toten bereits identifiziert werden?"  
  
"Nun, teilweise.", antwortete der Minister. "Wir wissen bislang nur genau, dass 8 der Toten Todesser waren. Als einzige unter denen konnten wir bereits Morgan Sercontia identifizieren. Sie wurde ja bereits seit längerer Zeit steckbrieflich gesucht."  
  
"Und die anderen drei Leichen?", hakte Gwen nach. "Wissen Sie schon wer das ist?"  
  
"Nun, dank Julius konnten wir zwei davon identifizieren. Es handelt sich dabei um den Hausherren Nicodimus Snape und seine Frau Lillith. Von der dritten Person können wir nur annehmen, dass es sich um eine Bedienstete handelt."  
  
"Oh, Albus, wie sagen wir das nur den..."  
  
Weiter kam Gwen nicht, denn Severus meinte genug gehört zu haben und hatte die Tür aufgeschoben. Die kleine Versammlung wandte sich um. Mit bleichen, vor Schreck erstarrten Gesichtern standen die Zwillinge in der Tür.  
  
"Kinder!"  
  
Gwen sah sie ganz fassungslos an.  
  
"Wir wussten nicht, dass ihr..."  
  
"Wie lange hättet ihr es uns denn verschwiegen?", brachte Severus hervor, während er einerseits seine Tränen, andererseits den Drang loszubrüllen zurückzuhalten versuchte. Albus hätte ihm wahrscheinlich geantwortet, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, da der Minister erklärte:  
  
"Na, wie man sieht, sind die Kinder ja in besten Händen. Wenigstens ist ihnen nichts passiert, das ist doch ein Erfolg."  
  
Julius Eastwood nickte zustimmend, doch dann konnte Lydia weder ihre Tränen, noch ihre Wut zurückhalten:  
  
"Dann trinken Sie doch auf ihren Erfolg!"  
  
Daraufhin stürzte sie hinaus. Severus starrte den Minister und seinen Begleiter mit purem Hass in den Augen an und fügte kalt hinzu:  
  
"Sie hat Recht. Trinken Sie auf den Tod unserer Eltern."  
  
Dann wandte er sich um, machte ein paar Schritte und ließ dann krachend die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Den Flur ging er immer schneller herunter, bis er zu rennen anfing. Er wusste gar nicht, wo er hinlief, denn erstens hatte er keinen Ort hier, der ihm jetzt die nötige Sicherheit und den nötigen Trost bieten würde, und zweitens konnte er vor lauter Tränen, die jetzt aus ihm herausbrachen, fast nichts mehr sehen.  
  
Schließlich war er im Keller angekommen. Die Tür zu einem Labor stand offen. Severus ging hinein, schloss die Tür hinter sich, setzte sich dann an den hohen Labortisch und ließ nun seinen Tränen willentlich freien Lauf.  
  
Seine Welt war von einem auf den anderen Tag zusammengebrochen. Er hatte sich in der Nacht unter der Weide und auch den ganzen Tag hier bei Albus an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass seine Eltern es geschafft hätten, die Bedrohung auszulöschen und sie sich wiedersehen würden.  
  
Doch jetzt das: Sie waren beide tot und mit Gewissheit noch jemand, den Severus geliebt hatte. Die Vergangenheit der letzten Tage war furchtbar, doch auch der Gedanke an die Zukunft trieb Severus die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Er hatte keine Familie mehr, die für ihn sorgen konnte und auch, wenn es zutraf, dass das Schloss stark verwüstet wurde, kein zu Hause mehr. Wo sollten er und seine Schwestern hin? Was sollte aus ihnen dreien werden? Er hatte Lillith versprochen seine Schwestern zu beschützen, zu verteidigen. Doch womit? Er hatte doch selbst nicht mehr die Kraft, sich jetzt noch vor irgendetwas zu verteidigen.  
  
Severus hob den Kopf und sah in der vor ihm stehenden Wasserschale sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren völlig rot und verquollen, er wirkte auf sich selber einfach wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
  
'Wird das heute Nacht noch schlimmer werden?', dachte er sich.  
  
Aus Angst vor den schrecklichen Albträumen dachte er über Möglichkeiten nach es zu verhindern. Sich ablenken? Das konnte er nicht, das würde ihm jetzt nicht gelingen. Einfach nicht einschlafen? Zu unsicher, vielleicht würde er ja doch einnicken, Weinen sollte ja angeblich müde machen.  
  
Nun sah sich Severus um. Er war in einem notdürftig ausgestattetem Zaubertranklabor. Sein Vater hatte ihn mal die Zubereitung eines einfachen Trankes gelehrt, der einen traumlosen Schlaf bewirken sollte, genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Zwar hatte Severus damals von einem Rezept abgelesen, doch er konzentrierte sich und sah die Seite vor sich. Schnell machte er sich ein paar Zutatennotizen und begann dann den Trank zu brauen.  
  
Trotz dass diese Tätigkeit irgendwie mit seinem Vater in Verbindung stand, empfand Severus es als sehr entspannend. Der Raum, der brodelnde Kessel, alles hatte irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.  
  
Schließlich war Severus fertig und obwohl er den Trank ohne Rezept gebraut hatte, ihm somit hätte ein Fehler unterlaufen können, und er außerdem erst ein Kind von 7 Jahren war, vertraute er so auf sein Gedächtnis und seine Fähigkeiten, dass er den Trank ohne zu zögern einnahm.  
  
Danach ging er wieder die zwei Stockwerke hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Hier fand er Lydia und Max vor. Lydia schien der Kleinen gesagt zu haben, was mit den Eltern geschehen war, denn beide lagen mit rot geweinten Augen in dem großen Bett.  
  
'Sie haben sich wohl in den Schlaf geweint.', dachte Severus traurig und weil er auch nicht wollte, dass seine Schwestern von Albträumen gequält wurden, flößte er ihnen den Rest des Trankes ein, den er zur Vorsicht mitgenommen hatte.  
  
Dann zog er sich um und legte sich zu den beiden. Obwohl ihn noch immer die Frage beschäftigte, was mit ihnen passieren würde, schienen die Tränen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen und Severus fiel schnell in einen schwarzen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
********************  
  
Jaja, die Tränke hatten ihm schon damals geholfen. Severus musste jetzt im Nachhinein feststellen, dass sie vielleicht eine der treusten und verlässlichsten Freunde war, die er je gehabt hatte. Sie hatten ihn nie enttäuscht.  
  
Die Zeit damals konnte man problemlos der großen Schattenseite von Severus' Leben zuordnen. Er war völlig antriebslos gewesen. Er hatte zwar immer versucht auf Lydia und Max ermutigend zu wirken, doch er hatte ja nicht einmal gewusst, wozu er sie eigentlich ermutigen sollte.  
  
Sie hatten damals alle drei sehr wenig, bis am Ende gar nichts gegessen. Lydia war viel mit Max zusammen gewesen und Severus hatte sich immer öfter in das alte Labor zurückgezogen. Mit Albus und Gwen hatte er in dieser Zeit gar nicht gesprochen. Er hatte sich irgendwie hintergangen gefühlt.  
  
Heute, da er Albus länger kannte, wusste er, er hätte es ihm gesagt und hätte es vermutlich auch schonender formuliert. Doch damals konnte er das einfach nicht so schnell einsehen.  
  
Severus versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis er dann doch zu Albus Büro geschlichen war. Doch an den Ablauf von damals konnte er sich erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
  
**********************  
  
Er hatte wieder Stunden unten im Labor verbracht, doch plötzlich hatte Gwen ihn dort gefunden und Severus war sofort gegangen.  
  
Wie es ihm in den letzten Tagen ebenfalls zur Gewohnheit geworden war, streifte Severus ziellos durch die Gänge des Schlosses. An Albus' Büro blieb er plötzlich stehen. Die Tür stand offen und das Büro war leer. Neugierig wie er war, trat der Junge ein.  
  
Er wusste nicht genau, was er hier zu finden hoffte, aber er kam auch nicht mehr dazu sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn plötzlich vernahm er Albus' Stimme im Gang. Instinktiv versteckte Severus sich hinter einem der großen Sessel am Fenster. Kurz darauf trat Albus ein, gefolgt von einer streng aussehenden Hexe.  
  
"Nehmen Sie Platz, Minerva.", bot Albus ihr an.  
  
Die Hexe ließ sich auf dem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch nieder und seufzte.  
  
"Ausgerechnet jetzt. Alles scheint zusammen zu kommen! Angriffe überall im Land und jetzt will uns auch noch Direktor Dippet im Stich lassen!"  
  
"Na, na, Minerva, im Stich lassen wäre etwas hart formuliert. Er geht in den Ruhestand, wie es ihm nach all dem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, wohl auch nicht zu verübeln ist. Außerdem denke ich, dass wir mit etwas Mühe auch ein angenehmes Klima an der Schule erzeugen können."  
  
"Wir?"  
  
Die Hexe sah ihn etwas irritiert an.  
  
"Mir ist ja bekannt, dass Sie seine Nachfolge antreten werden, aber was habe ich damit zu tun?"  
  
"Minerva, seien Sie doch bitte nicht so bescheiden. Sie sind die beste Stellvertreterin, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Sie werden mich doch unterstützen, oder?"  
  
Albus lächelte sie an und auch seine Gesprächspartnerin lächelte nun, wenn gleich mit etwas verlegen gesenktem Kopf.  
  
"Gerne.", antwortete sie, wurde dann anscheinend wieder ernst und fragte: "Wie geht es denn den Kindern, die Sie gefunden haben, Albus?"  
  
"Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen, Minerva.", gestand Albus. "Seit Tagen essen sie nicht mehr richtig und sprechen tun sie auch nicht mehr, seit sie es auf diese schmerzliche Weise erfahren haben."  
  
Albus' Miene verdunkelte sich.  
  
"Der Minister ist auch feinfühlig wie Essigsäure!"  
  
"Was soll denn jetzt mit den Kindern passieren? Ich meine, was hat der Minister denn mit ihnen vor?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das ziemlich egal.", erklärte Albus ohne Umschweife. "Ich habe die drei sehr lieb gewonnen und auch Gwen liebt sie. Sie haben hier frischen Wind hineingebracht. Und wenn sie bleiben möchten, würden wir sie gern an Kindes statt annehmen."  
  
"Danke, Albus."  
  
Severus war aus seinem Versteck gekrochen und stand nun vor den beiden Erwachsenen.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Albus klang überrascht, lächelte ihm aber aufmunternd zu. Dann wandte er sich der Hexe zu.  
  
"Minerva, dann darf ich Ihnen Severus Snape vorstellen, wir sprachen ja schon von ihm. Severus, dies ist Minerva McGonagall, ab dem nächsten Schuljahr stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts."  
  
Professor McGonagall nickte ihm zu, wandte sich dann an Albus und sagte:  
  
"Nun, Albus, ich muss gehen. Ich sehe Sie dann nach den Ferien."  
  
Als Albus aufstand, fügte sie hinzu:  
  
"Danke, ich finde allein hinaus."  
  
Severus verbeugte sich leicht und nahm dann, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wie von Albus gedeutet Platz. Bevor Albus noch etwas sagen konnte, murmelte Severus etwas beschämt:  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht belauschen."  
  
"Ist schon gut, irgendwie bin ich froh, dass du alles mitbekommen hast. Aber am meisten freut es mich, dass du wieder sprichst."  
  
Ohne darauf einzugehen, fragte Severus:  
  
"Dürfen wir wirklich hierbleiben?"  
  
"Natürlich.", antwortete Albus. "Wenn ihr das wollt."  
  
"Nichts lieber als das.", kam es von Severus sofort. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn wir euch Sorgen bereitet haben. Das wollten wir nicht, aber es tat einfach so weh."  
  
Albus war um den Schreibtisch herumgekommen und legte Severus tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Dafür haben wir vollstes Verständnis. Was der Minister gesagt hat, war mehr als nur geschmacklos."  
  
Als Albus nun plötzlich schwieg, sah Severus ihn an. Irgendetwas war noch, das konnte er in den Augen des alten Mannes deutlich sehen.  
  
"Es ist noch was, oder?"  
  
"Ja.", gab Albus nun zu. "Das Ministerium will in ein paar Tagen euren Vater beisetzen. Möchtet ihr dabeisein?"  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Severus gezwungen ruhig. "Ja, das sind wir ihnen schuldig."  
  
Dann stockte er und fragte:  
  
"Unseren Vater? Nur? Was ist mit unserer Mutter?"  
  
"Nun," Albus fiel es anscheinend sehr schwer darüber zu reden, "ihre eigene Mutter wurde als eine der Mörderinnen identifiziert. Das Ministerium ist sich nun angeblich nicht sicher, welche Rolle eure Mutter gespielt hat."  
  
Severus erblasste, sofern dies anhand seiner gewöhnlichen Gesichtsfarbe möglich war. Lillith sollte mit den Leuten im Bunde gewesen sein, die sie ermordet hatten? Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Heißt das, sie wird gar nicht begraben?"  
  
"Doch.", sagte Albus fest. "Gwen und ich haben uns darum gekümmert. Wenn das Ministerium sie nicht offiziell beisetzen will, dann tun wir es privat."  
  
Severus sah den Älteren an. Er wusste, was es für Konsequenzen haben konnte, sich gegen das Ministerium aufzulehnen.  
  
"Danke, Albus.", flüsterte er.  
  
Dann rutschte er vom Sessel und sagte:  
  
"Ich werde mit Lydia reden und ihr alles erklären."  
  
Nachdenklich ging Severus zurück zu dem Zimmer, in dem er Lydia vermutete. Würde sie sich über Albus' Angebot genauso freuen wie er? Und was wäre mit Max? Könnte sie das verstehen?  
  
Schließlich stand er im Türrahmen. Lydia saß auf dem Bett und las, während Max mit kleinen Klötzen spielte. Er stand ein paar Sekunden reglos da, bis Lydia auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.  
  
"Da bist du ja!"  
  
Sie kam auf ihren Bruder zu.  
  
"Was hast du? Du siehst nachdenklich aus."  
  
Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich und antwortete dann:  
  
"Wir müssen etwas besprechen."  
  
Die Geschwister setzten sich im Kreis auf den Boden und Severus erklärte, was sich im Gespräch mit Albus ergeben hatte.  
  
"Ich würde gerne hierbleiben, aber ich kann euch nicht zwingen. Also wenn ihr..."  
  
"Unsinn!", fuhr ihm Lydia dazwischen. "Wir haben doch sicher nie ernsthaft Albus oder Gwen die Schuld gegeben. Die beiden haben uns doch von Anfang an mit sehr viel Liebe behandelt, beinahe als wären wir eine Familie. Und ich für meinen Teil bin ihnen nicht nur dankbar, ich habe sie sehr lieb, beide."  
  
"Ich auch beide ganz doll lieb!", meldete sich Max. "Gwen hat immer mit mir gespielt. Nicht geschimpft, immer ganz lieb. Will hierbleiben!"  
  
"Gut."  
  
Severus war erleichtert. Er hatte zwar irgendwie geahnt, dass die beiden das auch so sehen würden, aber er hatte Angst was gewesen wäre, wenn er sich getäuscht hätte.  
  
"Ist noch was?", fragte Lydia.  
  
Severus musste gezwungenermaßen lächeln.  
  
Eigentlich war die Sache, über die sie noch reden mussten nicht zum lachen, aber es amüsierte ihn, dass Lydia die einzige Person war, die ihn nur ansehen musste, um zu wissen, ob ihn etwas beschäftigte. Nun wurde er wieder ernst und wandte sich etwas mehr Lydia zu.  
  
"Nun, Albus hat gesagt, dass sie Papa in ein paar Tagen beisetzen werden. Und ob wir dabeisein wollen. Außerdem würden wir dann gleich Mama privat beisetzen. Das Ministerium ist nicht sicher, ob es 'ethisch' korrekt wäre, wenn sie auch Mama ehrenvoll bestatten, weil ihre Mutter eine der Mörder war. Aber Albus und Gwen haben sich dafür eingesetzt, dass sie Mama privat auf eigene Kosten und Verantwortung beerdigen dürfen."  
  
"Das ist so lieb von ihnen."  
  
Lydia lief eine Träne der Rührung über die Wange.  
  
"Natürlich werden wir dort sein."  
  
Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Max, die schon wieder mit ihren Klötzen spielte, fuhr sie fort:  
  
"Max auch. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob sie eine solche Feier schon versteht, aber sie würde es sich sonst später bestimmt nicht verzeihen."  
  
Severus nickte. Wie fast immer teilte er die Meinung seiner Zwillingsschwester.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt essen gehen. Haben ja lange nicht ordentlich gegessen."  
  
Mit einem Grinsen zwinkerte er Lydia zu und zu dritt liefen sie zum Essen.  
  
Gwen war völlig aus dem Häuschen vor Freude, als sie bemerkte, dass die Kinder wieder sprachen und richtig aßen. Während des Essens gab Severus Albus ein Zeichen, dass er mit Lydia und Max gesprochen hatte und sie alle drei bereit dazu waren.  
  
**********************  
  
Severus erinnerte sich sehr gut, wie schwer ihm seine Entscheidung vorgekommen war, umso näher die Beisetzung dauerte. Damals wie heute war er zwar davon überzeugt, dass es richtig war, doch wenn er heute an die Feier und die heuchlerischen Worte der Ministeriumskollegen dachte, würde er sich am liebsten übergeben.  
  
'Gott sei Dank kriegt man hier so wenig zu essen, dass man nichts mehr auswürgen kann.', dachte Severus sarkastisch.  
  
Diese Beisetzung war für ihn und seine Schwestern reine Folter gewesen, doch wie zu erwarten war, waren die feinen Herren vom Ministerium nach dem 'Pflichtteil' wieder genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. 


	9. Einsame Trauer

Einsame Trauer  
  
(Kapitel 8)  
  
Draußen war es schon lange dunkel geworden. Das Kirchengebäude wurde nur noch durch Kerzen erleuchtet und war so gut wie leer.  
  
Nur die drei Kinder standen noch in dem langen Gang. Nach einem kurzen, verständigenden Blick gingen sie den Gang zum großen Altar hinunter, bis sie vor dem dort geöffnet aufgestellten Sarg standen.  
  
Hier bot sich für einen Außenstehenden ein wunderschöner, wenn auch melancholisch, trauriger Anblick. In dem Sarg lag eine Frau, knapp über 30; langes, lockiges, schwarzes Haar fiel ihr sanft über die Schultern. Die Totenblässe ließ sie sehr hoheitsvoll aussehen.  
  
Lydia nahm die jüngere Schwester tröstend in die Arme. Würde die Kleine überhaupt verstehen, dass und warum ihre Mutter nie wiederkommen würde?  
  
Severus trat näher an den Sarg und strich über den Bauch der Mutter. Das lange, lavendelfarbene Gewand und der violette Umhang, der um ihre Schultern gelegt war, verdeckten die tiefe Wunde, die sie getötet hatte. Schweigend standen die drei da.  
  
Die Kirche hatte sich vor etwa einer Stunde geleert. Zur vorher stattgefundenen Beerdigung ihres Vaters waren viele 'hohe Tiere' aus dem Ministerium gekommen. Alle hatten ihnen ihr Mitleid ausgesprochen und eine Bestattung, die einem Mann wie ihm zustand, abgehalten. Währenddessen war der Sarg ihrer Mutter in die Kirche gebracht worden. Doch nun waren sie alle wieder weg und die Kinder waren allein.  
  
"Warum Mama nicht zu Papa?", fragte die Kleine und sah in die blassen Gesichter ihrer Geschwister.  
  
"Weil sie dem Ministerium schon immer zu gefährlich war.", gab ihr Bruder mit bissigem Unterton zurück. " Aber SIE ließ man in ihrer Gefahr leben."  
  
"Heißt das, für sie keinen Abschied?"  
  
Dies brachte die Kleine nur noch unter Schluchzen hervor.  
  
"Doch, Max.", antwortete Lydia. "Denn sie hat ja immer noch uns."  
  
Mit diesen Worten knieten sich die drei vor den Sarg, falteten die Hände und sprachen in Gedanken das Segensgebet ihrer Mutter. Es war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, totenstill in der Kirche. Still rannen den Geschwistern die Tränen über die Wangen. Schließlich fassten die beiden Älteren, die rechts und links der Kleinen knieten, deren Hände, legten ihre jeweils freie Hand an den Arm der Mutter, sodass sie einen Kreis schlossen, und sprachen leise mit fast Tränen erstickten Stimmen:  
  
"Für den ewigen Frieden, den sie verdient, für den sie kämpfte."  
  
Daraufhin erhoben sich die drei wieder. Lydia schloss ihre weinende Schwester in die Arme, während Severus der Toten Abendsterne in die Arme legte.  
  
"Jetzt sind wir ganz allein.", flüsterte er.  
  
Doch er irrte sich.  
  
Als sie sich nun umdrehten, standen Albus und Gwen am Eingang. Severus nickte leicht und die beiden kamen auf die Kinder zu. Gwen nahm nun die beiden Mädchen in die Arme und ließ sie sich ausweinen. Severus stand immer noch am Sarg der Mutter. Albus trat neben ihn.  
  
"Seid ihr soweit?", fragte Albus flüsternd.  
  
Severus nickte bestimmt, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er seine Stimme unter Kontrolle haben würde.  
  
Albus nahm den Jungen etwas zur Seite, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen leisen Zauberspruch. Der gläserne Deckel senkte sich auf den Sarg nieder und dieser hob sich in die Luft. Albus voran, dann der schwebende Sarg, Severus und am Schluss Gwen mit den beiden Mädchen verließen die Kirche. Sie gingen einen langen Marsch über den Friedhof, bis sie bei der alten, Efeu verrankten Gruft ankamen.  
  
Die Familiengruft der Snapes stand hier nun seit etwa 500 Jahren. Dementsprechend konnte man sie fast als unterirdisches Bauwerk bezeichnen. Neben dem eben erst verschlossenen Grab ihres Vaters erhob sich noch ein steinerner Schacht. Albus ließ den Sarg hineingleiten.  
  
Als dieser sicher stand, steckte er den Zauberstab wieder ein und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Geschwister traten noch einmal heran und Severus gab nun mit einem erneuten Nicken das Zeichen, dass sie nun endgültig Abschied genommen hatten. Sie traten die paar Stufen, die sich vor der Erhebung des Grabes befanden, wieder herunter und nahmen wieder ihre vorherigen Plätze ein.  
  
Albus sprach wieder flüsternd einen Spruch und nun senkte sich eine steinerne Plattform nieder, die das Grab verschließen und versiegeln sollte.  
  
Als dies geschehen war, ging Gwen nun mit Lydia und Max doch noch einmal die Stufen hinauf und legte ein paar Lilien unter den eingravierten Spruch des frischen Grabes.  
  
Hier ruht Lillith Snape, die liebevolle Mutter, die starke Frau, die viel zu früh von uns gehen musste. Wir trauern um die Hüterin der Wahrheit, die unschuldig sterben musste, jedoch sind wir stolz auf ihren Mut und ihre Hoffnung, mit der sie die Welt ihrer Liebsten lebenswert gemacht hat. Gott hat seinen treusten Engel zu sich gerufen.  
  
Albus hatte diesen Spruch gewählt. Lillith und er hatten sich nie persönlich getroffen und doch sagte dieser Spruch aus, was Lillith gewesen war und wofür man sie geliebt hatte.  
  
'Ja, sie war ein Engel. Vielleicht war sie einfach zu gut für diese Welt.', dachte Severus, während seine Augen immer wieder über den Spruch glitten.  
  
Immer war sie geächtet worden, dabei hatte sie doch nie jemandem etwas zu Leide getan.  
  
Severus war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er zusammenzuckte, als Albus ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn aus der Gruft führte.  
  
***********************  
  
Noch heute hatte er keine Ahnung, wie sie damals nach Hause gekommen waren. Die Trauer musste ihn in ein solches Delirium versetzt haben, dass er das alles nicht mitbekam. Auch die Tage danach waren in seinem Gedächtnis wie gelöscht.  
  
Nur dieser Spruch war ihm heute noch im Kopf. Selbst nach knapp 30 Jahren konnte er ihn noch.  
  
'Wie Mama schon richtig sagte,' dachte Severus, während er sich das Bild seiner Mutter in Erinnerung rief, 'die Wahrheit wird man nie vergessen.' 


	10. Lebensrettendes Talent

Lebensrettendes Talent  
  
(Kapitel 9)  
  
Die folgenden Tage waren an Severus wie ein Film vorbeigegangen. Doch nicht nur ihm ging es so. Auch Lydia verbrachte nun viel Zeit mit ihm im Labor und genau wie ihn schien das Brauen auch sie zu entspannen.  
  
Max sprach nicht über das Geschehen und man könnte meinen, sie sei so klein, dass der Schock einfach zu groß sei und die Erinnerung 'gelöscht' habe. Doch oft genug hatten Severus und Lydia seitdem mitbekommen, dass sich ihre kleine Schwester nachts im Bett herumwarf und leise das Wort "Mama" murmelte.  
  
Eines Tages arbeiteten die Zwillinge mal wieder im Keller, als Albus das Labor betrat. Er lächelte, wie fast immer, aufmunternd und fragte:  
  
"Woran arbeitet ihr denn? Etwas Wichtiges nehme ich an, sooft wie ihr hier unten seid."  
  
"Naja," Severus verkorkte die gerade gefüllten Phiolen und wandte sich Albus zu, "eigentlich nur einfache Schmerz- und Schlaftränke, nichts Großartiges."  
  
Albus sah sich suchend auf dem Labortisch um.  
  
"Wo habt ihr denn eure Rezepte?"  
  
"Hier."  
  
Lydia tippte sich an den Kopf.  
  
Auf Albus' irritierten Blick erklärte Severus:  
  
"Unser Vater hat uns ein paar einfache Tränke gelehrt. Die haben wir sooft gebraut, dass wir sie auswendig können."  
  
Albus schien erst sprachlos vor Bewunderung, doch dann grinste er etwas verschmitzt und erklärte:  
  
"Dann hatte ich ja doch eine richtige Ahnung, als ich dachte, dass ihr das hier gebrauchen könntet."  
  
Nun zog er ein altes, dickes Buch heraus und reichte es über den Tisch. Severus nahm es entgegen, Lydia sah ihrem Bruder über die Schulter. Beide wurden plötzlich von Euphorie ergriffen und sahen erst sich und dann Albus begeistert an. Sie fanden für ihre Freude gar keine Worte. Severus konnte nur immer wieder die Worte lesen, die mit goldenen, wenn auch etwas verblassten, Lettern auf dem Umschlag standen.  
  
Lehr- und Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene  
  
Abschnitt medizinische Wissenschaft  
  
Sowie kurzer Auszug aus dem Werk 'Hochpotente Zaubertränke'  
  
Dieses Buch und besonders das erwähnte Werk 'Hochpotente Zaubertränke' galten als beste und lehrreichste Bücher im Bereich der Zaubertränke. Eigentlich war dies Stoff für 14/15-jährige Hexen und Zauberer.  
  
"Albus, das..."  
  
Severus fand in seiner Begeisterung noch immer nicht die richtigen Worte.  
  
"Nun, ich dachte, es gefällt euch und wollte es euch schenken."  
  
"Gefallen? Es ist irre!"  
  
Lydia hätte in ihrer Freude beinahe die Phiolen fallen lassen.  
  
"Dir ist doch klar, wie wertvoll dieses Buch ist, oder?"  
  
"Sicher."  
  
Albus nickte.  
  
"Aber weder Gwen noch ich konnten und werden uns wahrscheinlich nie so für Zaubertränke begeistern können wie ihr. Ich bin sicher dieses Buch wird euch helfen eure Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und zu erweitern."  
  
Die Zwillinge waren um den Tisch herumgekommen, hatten das Buch auf den Tisch gelegt und umarmten Albus.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Die beiden traten wieder von ihm zurück und wollten gerade damit beginnen über ihrer neuen Errungenschaft zu brüten, als Albus hinzufügte:  
  
"Es gibt gleich Abendessen. Und ihr wisst ja, wie ungern Gwen zu-spät- kommen beim Essen sieht."  
  
Die Zwillinge sahen sich grinsend an. Gwen war eine sehr liebenswerte Person, aber in dieser Beziehung war nicht mit ihr zu reden, da kannte sie kein Pardon. Aus diesem Grund löschten sie das Feuer unter dem Kessel, froren den Trank ein und machten sich sofort auf den Weg zum Essen.  
  
Max und Gwen waren natürlich bereits da. Max war so fröhlich wie immer, man sah ihr die Qualen einiger Nächte gar nicht an. Ihre älteren Geschwister sahen sich an und Lydia fasste an den violetten Stein an ihrer Halskette.  
  
Nur Severus wusste, dass es kein Edelstein, sondern ein verstecktes Gefäß war. Sie hatten etwas von dem Traumlos-Trank hinein gefüllt, um ihn Max später zu geben.  
  
Doch nun genossen sie erst einmal die gelöste Stimmung beim Essen. Die Kinder genossen es, nicht unter überwachenden Augen zu sitzen und bekamen das Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht, wenn Gwen ihren Bruder wie üblich tadelte und seine Manieren anzweifelte.  
  
Nachdem nun wirklich alle satt waren, begann Gwen sofort wieder aufzuräumen.  
  
Obwohl es Albus' Gehalt sicher zuließ, verließ sich Gwen nur auf ihre eigene Arbeit und würde sich durch Haushaltshilfen nur gestört fühlen, jedenfalls behauptete sie das.  
  
Severus und Lydia wollten sich gerade wieder ins Labor zurückziehen, als Gwen plötzlich das Tablett mit dem Geschirr fallen ließ und schwankte. Albus bekam sie gerade noch zu fassen, bevor sie hart fiel.  
  
"Gwen, Schwesterchen, was ist mit dir?"  
  
Besorgt sah Albus sie an.  
  
"So ein Ziehen...", röchelte Gwen, "in der Brust... am Herzen..."  
  
"Schnell, Albus," rief Lydia, "bring Gwen in ihr Schlafzimmer! Sev, komm mit, schnell!"  
  
Daraufhin stürzten die Zwillinge aus dem Raum, die Treppe hinunter und ins Labor hinein.  
  
"Lydia, was ist?", fragte Severus.  
  
Er war bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommen diese Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Ich vermute, Gwen steht vor einem Herzinfarkt.", diagnostizierte Lydia. "Wir müssen uns beeilen. Der Trank muss in dem Buch stehen."  
  
Sie deutete auf ihr neues Buch.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Severus wusste, dass seine Schwester einen Sinn für sowas hatte. Außerdem hatte Kath Lydia auch viel über Krankheitssymptome beigebracht.  
  
"Ich mache jetzt den Kessel sauber und du suchst den Trank raus."  
  
Sofort machte sich Severus an die Arbeit. Es durften keine Rückstände im Kessel bleiben. Hier ging es um Leben und Tod.  
  
"Ich hab ihn!", rief Lydia. "Aber, oh nein!"  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Severus wandte sich um.  
  
"Der untere Teil der Seite fehlt!"  
  
Verzweifelt sah Lydia ihn an. Severus warf schnell einen Blick auf die Seite.  
  
"Macht nichts.", beschloss er. "Wir machen erst mal das, was wir haben."  
  
Lydia nickte. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, was ihr Bruder vorhatte, aber sie vertraute ihm.  
  
Schnell hatten die beiden den Trank soweit fertig. Severus hatte noch etwas über dem Rezept gebrütet.  
  
"Was nun?", fragte Lydia.  
  
"Nun brauchen wir noch ein paar Tropfen Kamillenöl, Bezoarextrakt und getrocknete Kaliis liguartis Blätter.", erklärte Severus entschlossen und stand auf.  
  
Ohne weiter zu fragen half Lydia ihrem Bruder den Trank fertig zu stellen. Schnell füllten sie genügend davon ab und liefen hoch zu Gwens Zimmer.  
  
Albus saß an ihrem Bett. Gwen lag dort mit gequältem Gesicht und atmete schwer.  
  
"Da sind wir wieder.", meldete sich Lydia.  
  
Albus machte den beiden Platz. Severus hielt den Trank in der Hand, während Lydia ein Glas Wasser holte.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Gwen.", versuchte Severus sie zu beruhigen. "Wenn du das hier genommen hast, wird es dir gleich besser gehen. Hörst du?"  
  
"Ja.", brachte Gwen wieder röchelnd hervor. "Ich vertraue euch Kinder."  
  
"Ich auch."  
  
Albus nickte und half Gwen sich aufzusetzen.  
  
Severus flößte ihr den Trank ein und trat dann zur Seite um Lydia Platz zu machen. Nachdem Gwen einen Schluck Wasser genommen hatte, legte Albus sie vorsichtig ab und Gwen schlief sofort ein. Es fiel sofort auf, dass sie nun schon wieder sehr ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete. Da anscheinend alles in Ordnung war, verließen Albus und die Zwillinge den Raum.  
  
"Ich bin beeindruckt.", bemerkte Albus, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Woher wusstet ihr das?"  
  
"Nun," erklärte Lydia, "unsere Haushälterin hat mir viel über Krankheitssymptome gesagt und ich habe erkannt, dass Gwen kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt steht. Dann sind wir nach unten gelaufen und haben den passenden Trank aus dem alten Buch herausgesucht. Obwohl..."  
  
Nun sah sie zweifelnd zu ihrem Bruder.  
  
"Obwohl?", fragte Albus nach.  
  
"Obwohl der untere Teil der Seite abgerissen war.", beendete Lydia ihren Satz.  
  
Albus schien nun völlig irritiert.  
  
"Zu unserem Glück," fuhr nun Severus fort, "fehlten uns nur noch ein Schmerz linderndes Mittel, eine Zutat gegen körperinnere Gifte und die Blätter, die in Zusammenwirken mit Wasser für Betäubung sorgen, damit das Blut nun wieder ruhig zirkulieren kann."  
  
Albus war nun wahrscheinlich noch verwirrter als vorher. Er konnte vermutlich nicht glauben, dass diese gerade gehörten Ausführungen von zwei 7-jährigen Kindern kamen, die seiner Schwester mit ihrem Verstand und ihrer Intelligenz gerade das Leben gerettet hatten.  
  
"Ich hatte ja gleich das Gefühl.", bemerkte Albus. "Das Gefühl, dass ihr beide etwas ganz besonderes seid. Ihr seid nicht nur überdurchschnittlich intelligent, sondern auf diesem Gebiet auch sehr talentiert. Und ihr habt Gwen gerade das Leben gerettet. Ich danke euch, ihr beiden."  
  
"Danke, Albus," antwortete Severus, "aber wir haben doch nur das getan, was jeder getan hätte, das was in unserer Macht stand."  
  
Daraufhin drehten die beiden sich um und gingen den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer entlang. Nur noch entfernt hörten sie Albus etwas murmeln wie:  
  
"Nein, ihr habt mehr getan, ihr habt weitaus mehr getan."  
  
**********************  
  
Severus war die Herleitung von Trankzutaten auf diesem Wege immer logisch erschienen und er hatte dieser Fähigkeit keine besondere Beachtung geschenkt.  
  
'Vielleicht hat mir ja genau dies die Geduld mit den Schülern geraubt.', dachte Severus und musste gezwungenermaßen lächeln.  
  
Für ihn war dieser Vorfall nur ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, was für eine wichtige Rolle die Tränke in seinem Leben spielten. Er hatte darüber nie ernsthaft nachgedacht, genau wie beim Brauen des Trankes für Gwen.  
  
Sie hatte sich schnell wieder erholt und war bald wieder auf den Beinen gewesen. Die Konsequenz aus diesem Vorfall war, dass sich Gwen etwas zurücknahm und alles etwas langsamer anging.  
  
Albus sorgte seitdem dafür, dass das Labor immer gut ausgestattet war und sah, wenn er da war, den Zwillingen beim Experimentieren zu.  
  
Severus konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, dass er Albus schon damals sehr vermisste, wenn er nach Hogwarts fuhr und sie mit Gwen allein blieben. Oft hatte Severus Albus gebeten ihn mitzunehmen.  
  
'Vielleicht hätte ich mir die Welt damals ein bißchen besser angucken sollen.', dachte Severus selbstkritisch, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eigentlich außerhalb des Labors und der Schlossgänge die Umgebung, in der er gelebt hatte, kaum kannte. 'Aber wer konnte ahnen, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens zum Schutz in Hogwarts verbringen würde?'  
  
Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder, denn Hogwarts war sein zu Hause, das war eine definitive Feststellung.  
  
Und er spürte noch heute wie sein Herz höher schlug, wenn er an seine Einschulung in Hogwarts dachte, den Tag, an dem Albus ihm und Lydia ihre Briefe persönlich gegeben hatte und auf seine übliche Frage nicht mit 'nein' antwortete. 


	11. Hogwarts

Hogwarts  
  
(Kapitel 10)  
  
Es war 10.45 Uhr, als die Zwillinge und Gwen an Gleis 9¾ ankamen.  
  
"Nun, Kinder," sagte Gwen, "ich wünsche euch eine gute Fahrt und viel Erfolg in der Schule. Aber da habe ich bei euch eigentlich keine Bedenken."  
  
Sie zwinkerte ihren beiden Schützlingen zu.  
  
"Danke, Gwen."  
  
Abwechselnd drückten die Zwillinge ihre 'Ziehmutter' und kümmerten sich dann um ihr Gepäck. Kurz bevor sie endgültig im Zug verschwanden, wandte sich Lydia noch einmal zu Gwen um und sagte:  
  
"Grüß bitte Max noch mal ganz lieb von uns, ja? Hat ja heute Morgen kaum was mitgekriegt."  
  
"Mach ich."  
  
Gwen nickte.  
  
"Noch mal viel Spaß, ihr beiden!"  
  
Die beiden winkten Gwen noch kurz zu und suchten sich dann ein leeres Abteil.  
  
Eine Zeit lang rührte sich draußen auf dem Bahnsteig kaum etwas. Severus warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wie kann man nur immer auf den letzten Drücker kommen?"  
  
Lydia zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann sah sie von ihrem Buch auf an ihrem Bruder vorbei aus dem Fenster. Draußen tummelten sich nun viele Schüler und noch mehr Eltern, die herumwuselten, Koffer in den Zug hievten und sich hier und da mit Küsschen verabschiedeten.  
  
"Sowas albernes!"  
  
Severus, der nun auch aus dem Fenster sah, zog missbilligend die Augenbraue hoch. Doch auch wenn es sich beide nicht eingestehen wollten, sie waren ein bißchen neidisch und auch ein bißchen traurig. Doch schnell vertrieben sie diese Gedanken aus ihren Köpfen. Beide wandten sich nun wieder den Büchern zu, die sie an diesem Morgen in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatten.  
  
Kurz vor Abfahrt des Zuges stürmte eine Masse von Schülern den Gang zu den freien Abteilen hinunter. Erst als der Zug bereits angefahren war, öffnete jemand die Tür und steckte den Kopf hinein.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?", fragte ein Junge mit strubbeligem, dunkelbraunem bis schwarzem Haar.  
  
Mit einem Kopfnicken und einem etwas genervten Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete Severus ihm, dass er sich setzen könne. Hinter dem Jungen traten noch drei weitere und zwei Mädchen ein. Lydia und Severus rückten etwas näher ans Fenster, wobei Lydia meinte:  
  
"Könnte ein bißchen eng werden, oder?"  
  
Doch ihr Zischen war im ganzen Gerücke untergegangen. Ohne von ihren Mitfahrern weiter Notiz zu nehmen, widmeten sich die Zwillinge wieder ihren Büchern. Dies hatte auch den gewünschten Effekt: Sie wurden in Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Ab und zu schnappten sie noch ein paar Gesprächsfetzen wie "Gryffindor", "hoffentlich bleiben wir zusammen" und "Quidditch" auf. Nach einer guten Stunde schlug das eine Mädchen vor:  
  
"Komm, Lily, wir gehen mal nach den anderen sehen."  
  
Dann verschwanden sie beide. Die vier Jungs quatschten weiter, doch die Zwillinge nahmen sie nur zweitrangig war.  
  
Schließlich bremste der Zug und fuhr langsam in die Endstation ein. Severus und Lydia packten ihre Bücher weg und schafften ihr Gepäck nach draußen. Die anderen waren schon vorher verschwunden.  
  
Draußen wurden sie von einem riesigen Typen in Empfang genommen, der bestimmt über 2m groß war. Er war bullig, sehr behaart und nicht gerade das, was man auf den ersten Blick vertrauenerweckend nennen würde. Doch er war anscheinend ganz in Ordnung, stellte sich unter dem Namen 'Hagrid' vor und nahm alle Neuankömmlinge mit.  
  
In Booten wurden sie über einen See zum Schloss gebracht. Und das war einfach atemberaubend! Es ragte gegen den Halbmond und wirkte geheimnisvoll. Doch vielleicht freuten sich die Zwillinge auch nur Albus zu sehen.  
  
Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, brachte Hagrid sie in die Eingangshalle und trug ihnen auf hier zu warten. Warten, das brachte jetzt doch irgendwie Nervosität zum Vorschein. Diese sprang wahrscheinlich von den anderen über, denn eigentlich wussten die Zwillinge ja alles über Hogwarts, aber viele Leute hatten die an sich scheuen Zwillinge schon immer nervös gemacht.  
  
Nun war es also soweit. Die Zwillinge sahen sich zweifelnd an. Albus hatte ihnen zwar gesagt, dass alles besser werden würde, aber woher sollte er das wissen?  
  
"Glaubst du daran?", fragte sie.  
  
"Nun, wir werden sehen."  
  
Ihr Bruder legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Kann es denn schlimmer werden?"  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun wieder auf die etwa 40-jährige Lehrerin, Professor Minerva McGonagall, gelenkt, die wieder vor die Erstklässler getreten war.  
  
"Bitte folgen Sie mir nun.", forderte sie den Trupp auf, öffnete das große Portal und führte sie in die Große Halle.  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten den Blick selbstbewusst nach vorne gerichtet und nur die Tatsache, dass sie sich bei der Hand hielten, zeigte, wie einsam und unwohl sie sich fühlten. Da sie aber sehr eng beieinander gingen und ihre Ärmel ihre Hände auch fast komplett verdeckten, fiel dies niemandem auf.  
  
Vor dem Lehrertisch drehte sich Prof. McGonagall zu den Erstklässlern um und gab deren Blick auf einen dreibeinigen Stuhl mit einem alten Hut drauf frei. Albus hatte ihnen davon erzählt. Der Hut würde sie einem Haus zuweisen. Severus musterte die anderen Schüler aus dem Augenwinkel. Eigentlich war ihm egal, wohin er kam. Hauptsache, er blieb mit Lydia zusammen und wurde relativ in Ruhe gelassen. Inzwischen hatte der Hut sein angestimmtes Begrüßungslied beendet und Prof. McGonagall begann mit der Verlesung der Namen:  
  
"Kary, Emma." - "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Black, Sirius." - "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius." - "Slytherin!"  
  
"Thornton, Victoria." - "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Potter, James." - "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Snape, Severus."  
  
Er atmete tief durch, ließ die Hand seiner Schwester los und ging Richtung Stuhl. Der vorherige Junge, James Potter, blieb kurz bei ihm stehen und flüsterte:  
  
"Keine Panik, ist halb so schlimm."  
  
Er zwinkerte kurz und ging an seinen Platz. In Severus staute sich Wut auf.  
  
Was glaubte dieser komische Typ wer er war? Panik, wovor sollte Severus noch Panik haben?  
  
Prof. McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf. Plötzlich hörte Severus eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf:  
  
"Ich sehe ein trauriges Herz, ein sehr trauriges Herz, aber auch große Begabung. Das Beste wäre da wohl..."  
  
Dann ertönte wieder die tiefe Stimme des Hutes:  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Severus stand auf und setzte sich an das vordere Ende des rechten Tisches. Dass die Begrüßung, wie bei den Slytherins üblich, nicht über ein flüchtiges "Hallo." hinausging, war ihm ganz recht. Schnell wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne gelenkt, als Prof. McGonagall ausrief:  
  
"Snape, Lydia!"  
  
Unruhiges Gemurmel begann sich in der Halle auszubreiten. Viele Schüler sahen sich irritiert an und deuteten flüsternd auf Lydia. Diese ließ sich davon aber ebenso wenig beeinflussen wie ihr Bruder, trat vor und ließ sich den Hut aufsetzen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Zeit der Stille rief der Hut aus:  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Lydia atmete erleichtert aus und ging zielstrebig auf den Platz neben ihrem Bruder zu. Von da an bekamen sie von der Zeremonie kaum noch etwas mit.  
  
"Gott sei Dank!", flüsterte Lydia. "Ich dachte schon, wir würden getrennt werden."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Uns trennt keiner."  
  
Er wollte sich gerade wieder der Feier zuwenden, als ihm eine Frage durch den Kopf schoss:  
  
"Sag mal, was hast du gehört, als ich da vorne gesessen habe?"  
  
Irritiert sah Lydia ihren Bruder an.  
  
"Nichts," antwortete sie, "naja, außer 'Slytherin'. Wieso?"  
  
Doch Severus kam nicht zum Antworten.  
  
"Du hast auch so eine piepsige Stimme gehört, oder?"  
  
Severus nickte nur.  
  
Die flüsternde Unterhaltung der Zwillinge wurde nun dadurch unterbrochen, dass Dumbledore das Essen eröffnete. Ruhig und zurückgezogen wie sonst immer widmeten sich die Zwillinge ihrem Essen, als plötzlich...  
  
Es ist alles euer Schicksal!!!  
  
Aufgeschreckt sahen die beiden erst sich gegenseitig an und sich dann vorsichtig um. Ihre Mitschüler verhielten sich jedoch völlig normal. Beunruhigt sahen sich die beiden wieder an, als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurden.  
  
"Ihr seid doch die beiden Namensgleichen, oder?"  
  
Ein Junge mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren, der ihnen gegenüber saß, sah sie an. Die beiden nickten, nachdem sie ihre Fassung wiedergefunden hatten.  
  
"Verwandt oder schon verlobt?", grinste der Junge.  
  
"Zwillinge.", antwortete Severus knapp.  
  
"Na, Gott sei Dank, hebt ihr euch ja von dem Abschaum ab."  
  
Mit verächtlicher Miene deutete ihr Kamerad zu dem Tisch, an den sich dieser Potter gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy.", stellte er sich schließlich vor.  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
Damit nahm Severus die ihm angebotene Hand entgegen.  
  
"Lydia Snape.", schloss sich Lydia letztendlich an, auch wenn die Ansichten dieses Lucius' ihr suspekt waren.  
  
Beide mussten sich darüber jedoch keine Gedanken machen, da Lucius nun von der Seite angesprochen wurde.  
  
Nachdem das Abendessen offiziell beendet war, machten sich Severus und Lydia direkt auf zu den Schlafsälen mit der fadenscheinigen Entschuldigung, es ginge ihnen nicht gut. Die beiden hatten während der ganzen Mahlzeit gut zugehört und so das Schlafsaal-Passwort vom Slytherin- Vertrauensschüler mitbekommen.  
  
Allein, da alle anderen Schüler in der Halle geblieben waren, traten sie in den recht edel eingerichteten Gemeinschaftsraum. Sobald Severus die Zwischentür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fuhr Lydia zu ihm herum.  
  
"Du hast dieses Geflüster doch auch gehört, oder?"  
  
Severus nickte erst nur, fuhr dann aber seiner aufgebrachten Zwillingsschwester über den Mund.  
  
"Lydia, wir haben in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen und jetzt diese völlig neue Umgebung, das zieht vielleicht doch nicht so einfach an uns vorbei."  
  
"Du denkst also, wir drehen beide langsam durch!"  
  
"Nein, Schwesterchen, ich denke nur, dass wir nicht glauben sollten, dass wir alles ganz leicht wegstecken. Wir sollten das Ganze langsam angehen."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", seufzte Lydia. "Es ist wohl besser, wir gehen jetzt schlafen. Wie sagte Mama immer: 'Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Anfang.' Also dann, gute Nacht!"  
  
"Gute Nacht, Lydia!" Die Zwillinge machten sich jeweils die Treppen links und rechts hinab auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle.  
  
Severus war sofort eingeschlafen.  
  
Plötzlich befand er sich zu Hause, im Schloss seiner Eltern. Er stand wie festgewachsen auf der Treppe und starrte in die Halle hinunter.  
  
Er sah seine Mutter, umzingelt von vermummten Gestalten. Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. Gerade als Severus schreien wollte, öffnete sich der Kreis und eine durch ihre schwarze Kutte fast komplett verdeckte Gestalt trat in den Kreis auf Lillith zu.  
  
"Du hast deine Familie verraten.", flüsterte die Gestalt in einem zischenden Tonfall. "Was sollen wir denken, was du von deinem eigenen Blut hältst?"  
  
Als Antwort spuckte Lillith dieser Gestalt, anscheinend ein Mann, mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Das halte ich von euch!", fauchte sie, als sich der Mann angeekelt wegdrehte.  
  
"Dann verrecke!" Mit der Hand gab er seinen Anhängern ein Zeichen, auf das ein einheitliches "Crucio!" folgte.  
  
Unter schrillem, markerschütterndem Schreien brach Lillith zusammen, zuckte noch kurz und blieb dann leblos am Boden liegen. Dann wich die Menge auseinander und gab Severus den Blick auf seine Mutter frei. Sie lag mit einer großen Wunde im Bauch leblos in ihrem eigenen Blut. Starr vor Schreck und mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen sah er auf sie nieder.  
  
"Mama.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Doch als hätten ihn alle gehört, drehten sie sich um und sahen zu ihm auf.  
  
"So, so, wir haben Besuch bekommen.", zischte der Anführer. "Aber wie war es anders zu erwarten..."  
  
Er gab seinen Anhängern ein Zeichen und diese traten dann auf den Jungen zu. Severus überkam ein kalter Schauer, diese Leute waren zu allem fähig. Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und rannte, so schnell er konnte, zur Hintertür raus in Richtung Wald.  
  
Vor lauter Panik rannte er weiter, er wusste nicht wohin, er sah sich nicht um. Plötzlich geriet er ins Stolpern, stürzte und war einen Moment später von den vermummten Gestalten umzingelt. Jetzt hielten sie die Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. In panischer Angst sah Severus zum Himmel hinauf. Am dunklen Nachthimmel zeichnete sich gegen den Mond die riesige Silhouette des Anführers ab, der die gruseligen Worte von vorhin sprach:  
  
"Das ist dein Schicksal!"  
  
Schweißgebadet schreckte Severus aus dem Schlaf hoch. Hektisch sah er sich im Zimmer um. Er musste einige Stunden geschlafen haben, denn seine Kameraden lagen alle tiefschlafend in ihren Betten. Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung wieder. Doch die Angst saß ihm immer noch im Nacken, einschlafen konnte er auf keinen Fall wieder. Severus kletterte aus dem Bett, zog sich eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Pulli über und verließ den Schlafsaal. In Gedanken versunken ging er durch die Gänge.  
  
Sollte er zu Albus gehen? Er würde ihm gerne alles erzählen; andererseits musste er sein Leben endlich in die Hand nehmen.  
  
Der Weg, den er völlig unbewusst gegangen war, führte ihn auf die Beobachtungsplattform des alten Astronomieturmes.  
  
Er ging zum Geländer, stützte die Ellenbogen auf und genoss die kühle Nachtluft. Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, richtete er sich auf. Er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, er wusste, wer gekommen war.  
  
"Du konntest auch nicht schlafen?"  
  
Lydias Stimme klang eher nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage.  
  
Severus nickte. Lydia trat neben ihn und sah ebenfalls in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
"Was geschieht hier und warum geschieht es?"  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht.", seufzte Severus. "Aber das ist auch egal, wir haben immer noch uns."  
  
Die Zwillinge schlossen sich in die Arme. Sie würden sich gegenseitig beschützen. 


	12. Häuserfeindschaft

Häuserfeindschaft  
  
(Kapitel 11)  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam für beide viel zu früh.  
  
Lange hatten die Geschwister noch auf der Turmplattform gestanden, um sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen, doch nachdem sie irgendwann in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgegangen waren, schliefen sie ohne Alpträume durch.  
  
Lydia war im letzten Moment von einer Mitschülerin wachgerüttelt worden und hatte dann schnell Severus geweckt, doch die beiden kamen trotzdem nicht mehr rechtzeitig in ihren ersten Unterricht: Zaubertränke im Kerker bei Professor Corsus.  
  
Ohne anzuklopfen traten die Zwillinge 5 Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn in den Raum. Prof. Corsus blickte etwas missbilligend auf.  
  
"So, so," bemerkte sie mit süffisantem Lächeln, "bemühen sich doch noch alle Herrschaften her. Namen?"  
  
"Snape.", antwortete Severus und sah der Lehrerin selbstsicher in die Augen. "Severus und Lydia."  
  
"Ah, ja.", nickte Prof. Corsus und murmelte, während sie ihre Klassenliste durchsah, etwas wie, "Slytherin."  
  
Dann wies sie den Zwillingen einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe zu. Kaum hatten sich die beiden gesetzt, stürzten noch zwei Jungen in den Raum. Sofort erkannte Severus sie als zwei ihrer Abteilgenossen wieder. Einer von ihnen war James Potter.  
  
"Na, ich habe ja schon vieles gesehen, aber ich wusste noch nicht, dass die Unterrichtszeiten dieser Schule nicht für Gryffindor gilt.", erklärte Corsus. "Mr. Potter und Mr. Black nehme ich an?"  
  
Die beiden "Delinquenten" nickten.  
  
"Sie kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir.", erklärte sie. "Wir werden schon eine nette Arbeit finden, um Ihnen klarzumachen, dass ich mir das so nicht gefallen lasse."  
  
Severus und Lydia waren etwas verwirrt und anscheinend waren sie da nicht die einzigen. Fast alle Mitschüler sahen sich irritiert und fast empört an, da Prof. Corsus zuvor das zu-spät-kommen von Severus und Lydia geduldet hatte. Potter und Black waren keine Minute später erschienen. Die Slytherin Kameraden schien dieser Umstand jedoch sehr zu amüsieren. Den Grund dafür konnten sich die Zwillinge während des Unterrichts selber denken.  
  
Prof. Corsus nahm vorwiegend Slytherins dran und verschaffte den Schülern und Schülerinnen ihres Hauses Vorteile, wo sie nur konnte. Die Gryffindors, jedenfalls einige davon, waren auch ziemlich gut, konnten sich durch Corsus' Methode jedoch kaum einbringen.  
  
Verwirrt verließen die Zwillinge nach zwei Stunden Unterricht das Labor. Sie zogen sich in der Nähe in eine dunkle Ecke zurück.  
  
"Und, was hältst du von unserer Hauslehrerin?", fragte Lydia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Ihr Stoff ist simpel, aber sie scheint sich trotzdem was drauf einzubilden.", bemerkte er nur. "Außerdem sollte sie ihre Abneigungen vielleicht etwas geschickter tarnen."  
  
Nun traten James Potter und sein Freund Black aus dem Labor. Sie bemerkten die Zwillinge nicht und gingen direkt auf die Gruppe zu, die auf sie gewartet hatte.  
  
"Einen zweiseitigen Aufsatz über natürliche Gifte!", empörte sich Black. "Für lediglich 5 Minuten!"  
  
"Nur ihr?", fragte das einzige Mädchen der Gruppe.  
  
"Ja, Lily," antwortete James, "wieso?"  
  
"Naja," erläuterte Lily, "direkt vor euch sind noch welche zu spät gekommen, aber die haben anscheinend nichts abbekommen."  
  
"Was?" Black schaukelte sich in seiner Wut anscheinend immer höher.  
  
"Ihr tut mir echt leid.", bemerkte dann ein kleiner, leicht untersetzter Junge. "Ich komme ja schon mit dieser Hausaufgabe nicht klar! Ich kapiere das einfach nicht. Und Corsus ist ja auch kein Genie, was das Erklären betrifft."  
  
Nun traten Severus und Lydia heran.  
  
"Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."  
  
Severus wandte sich an den Jungen, der gerade gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Verwirrt und ängstlich trat er einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Nun, wir haben schon einen Privatvorsprung.", erklärte Severus. "Ich könnte dir bei der Hausaufgabe helfen und versuchen, dir den Stoff zu erklären, wenn du willst."  
  
"Wie gnädig.", bemerkte Lily höhnisch. "Die zu spät gekommenen Slytherins wollen den minderbemittelten Gryffindors helfen. Verschafft euch das nur Genugtuung oder Sonderpunkte bei Corsus?"  
  
"Wir haben nur gefragt, ob wir helfen können.", erwiderte Lydia. "Und für das Verhalten von Prof. Corsus können wir auch nichts."  
  
Nun trat sie noch einen Schritt auf Lily zu und fügte mit zickigem Ton hinzu:  
  
"Außerdem: Wer hat eigentlich dich gefragt?"  
  
James stellte sich nun schützend vor Lily. Severus nahm die Drohgebärde wahr und zog Lydia hinter sich.  
  
"Sorry," erklärte James nun kalt, "aber wir sind Freunde. Und wir kommen prima allein zurecht. Sirius, Remus, Peter, kommt, wir gehen."  
  
Daraufhin wandte sich die Gruppe um und ging davon.  
  
"Tja," seufzte Lydia nach einer Zeit, "Corsus ist wohl nicht allein mit ihrem Häuserhass."  
  
"Nein," murmelte Severus kopfschüttelnd, "bei weitem nicht."  
  
Der Tag verlief nach diesem Zwischenfall eigentlich ganz gut. Die Zwillinge kamen nun pünktlich und der Unterricht erwies sich auch nicht als hochkompliziert. Lediglich nach Kräuterkunde wurde Lydia von Lily Evans (wie sie mit vollem Namen hieß) fast umgerannt. Lydia nahm es ihr nicht wirklich übel, denn ihr zickiges Verhalten gegenüber Lily war ihr nun schon fast peinlich.  
  
In der letzten Stunde hatten sie Verwandlungen gehabt.  
  
"Wow, das war mal wirklich Unterricht.", bemerkte Lydia, als sie sich im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum auf ein Sofa fallen ließ. "Prof. McGonagall ist zwar streng, aber ich denke, bei ihr lernt man dafür sehr viel."  
  
"Ja," stimmte Severus zu, "und außerdem scheint sie keinen sehr ausgeprägten Häuserhass zu haben. Auch wenn sie ein extra wachsames Auge auf Slytherins hat."  
  
Severus musste gezwungenermaßen grinsen, denn wenn er sich unter seinen Kameraden umsah, war Prof. McGonagalls Methode wohl gar nicht so unverständlich.  
  
Plötzlich lenkte ein Aufruhr die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwillinge auf die Eingangstür. Neugier ist menschlich und somit gingen die beiden hin, um zu sehen, was da los war. Dort stand ein Mädchen, Gryffindor, orangerote Locken bis zur Schulter, wobei die erste Strähne rechts und links blondiert war.  
  
"Was willst du hier?", blaffte sie ein älterer Slytherin an. "Gryffindors haben hier nichts zu suchen! Ihr beleidigt unsere Augen!"  
  
Obwohl sie eine Erstklässlerin zu sein schien, ließ sie sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
  
"Ich will nur etwas zurückbringen.", erwiderte sie.  
  
Nun fiel Severus' Blick auf das Buch, das sie unter dem Arm hielt. Es war ein Buch über Verwandlungen in Tiere, er hatte es sich in der Pause aus der Bibliothek geholt und während 'Geschichte der Zauberei' gelesen. Bei einem Blick in seine Tasche stellte er fest, dass es wirklich weg war.  
  
"Das ist meines."  
  
Er ging durch die Menge auf die Mitschülerin zu.  
  
"Danke. Wo hast du's gefunden?"  
  
"Geschichte der Zauberei.", antwortete sie. "Lag unter meinem Pult. Ich war schon bei den Hufflepuffs, aber da gehörte es keinem. Hier."  
  
Sie reichte ihm das Buch.  
  
"Stimmt, da muss ich's wohl liegen gelassen haben."  
  
"Dann kannst du dich ja jetzt verziehen, du kleine Gryffindorschlampe!", fauchte eine Viertklässlerin.  
  
"Sie wollte doch nur höflich sein.", verteidigte Severus.  
  
Entgeistert sah ihn die Ältere an.  
  
"Sie ist eine Gryffindor.", erklärte sie dann mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Deshalb war es trotzdem nett von ihr, dass sie das Buch hergebracht hat."  
  
Lydia war nun neben ihren Bruder und das Mädchen getreten.  
  
"Der Umgang mit sowas tut, wie man sieht, nicht gut."  
  
Drohend trat ein Sechstklässler auf das Gryffindor-Mädchen zu. Severus versperrte ihm den Weg und nahm eine drohende Haltung ein.  
  
"Lass mal."  
  
Das Mädchen legte ich die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ich geh' ja schon.", erklärte sie der Versammlung, fügte jedoch flüsternd an die Zwillinge gewandt hinzu:  
  
"Danke, hab' ich aber gern gemacht."  
  
Nachdem sie gegangen war, wollten Severus und Lydia eigentlich wieder an ihren Platz gehen, doch plötzlich wurden sie grob gepackt und in den Raum gestoßen. Als sie wieder aufsahen, waren sie von Viert- bis Siebtklässlern umringt. Sie hörten eine Tür klappen und sahen dann, wie ein großer, schlanker Junge durch dir Menge auf sie zutrat.  
  
"Was ist hier los, Alison?", fragte er mit gebieterischer Stimme an die Viertklässlerin gewandt, der Severus frech widersprochen hatte.  
  
"Diese beiden," Dabei deutete sie anklagend auf die Zwillinge, die immer noch auf dem Boden hockten, "haben so eine kleine Gryffindorschlampe in Schutz genommen, die hier einfach reingelatscht ist. Außerdem haben sie älteren Schülern widersprochen, Ralon!" Ohne auf ihren vorwurfsvollen Ton einzugehen, sprach er ebenso gebieterisch weiter:  
  
"Ihr seid die Snape-Zwillinge, oder?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Severus war nun aufgestanden.  
  
"Nun, wir hatten bis jetzt ja nicht das Vergnügen."  
  
Der Ältere trat direkt vor ihn und fuhr fort:  
  
"Ich bin Ralon von Torrerhill, Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Slytherin. Severus, nicht wahr?"  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
"Nun, ich frage mich, warum ihr euch so schändlich verhalten solltet."  
  
"Wir haben uns keineswegs schändlich verhalten.", erklärte Severus. "Die erwähnte Gryffindor-Schülerin hat lediglich ein Buch hergebracht, das ich im Unterrichtsraum für Geschichte der Zauberei vergessen hatte. Und weiterhin haben sich wohl eher die anderen mit ihren Aussprüchen schändlich verhalten."  
  
Protest wurde um ihn herum laut, doch Severus sah dem Vertrauensschüler fest in die Augen.  
  
"Was für Aussprüche waren das?", fragte er sachlich.  
  
"Sie nannten sie 'eine Gryffindorschlampe'!"  
  
Lydia war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte sich neben ihrem Bruder vor Ralon aufgebaut. Doch der lächelte nur. Ihn schien dies sehr zu amüsieren.  
  
"Und dies empfandet ihr als schändlich?", fragte er.  
  
"Allerdings," gab Severus zurück, "denn uns hat man beigebracht, dass man sich Leuten gegenüber höflich zu verhalten hat, egal was man von ihnen hält. Besonders wenn sie einem nichts getan haben. Sowas nennt man 'Benehmen', falls der Begriff jemandem was sagt."  
  
Ralon sah ihn jetzt streng an.  
  
"Ich denke, man sollte euch die Prinzipien Slytherins klarmachen.", erwiderte er drohend. "Rick?"  
  
Severus konnte sich nach diesem Rick gar nicht umsehen, da traf ihn schon ein Schlag ins Kreuz, der ihn zu Boden warf.  
  
"Prinzipien?", fauchte Lydia, da Severus röchelnd am Boden lag und erst mal Atem holen musste. "Welche Prinzipien sollen das sein? Beleidigen, einschüchtern und wenn einem die Worte fehlen zuschlagen? Dann ist ja an vielen die Bildung vorbeigegangen!"  
  
Ein Stoß in die Seite führte dazu, dass Lydia über ihren Bruder fiel. Als die ersten Tritte sie trafen, zogen sie die Arme heran, um ihre Gesichter zu schützen. Sie wussten beide nicht, wie lange sie traktiert worden waren, doch plötzlich wurden sie mit einem Griff in die Haare hochgerissen. So sahen sie Ralon und Alison direkt in die Augen. Röchelnd, wie sie da fast 'hingen', sahen sie noch wie Ralon mit einem Wink der Hand alle abgesehen von Alison und den beiden, die die Zwillinge festhielten, wegschickte.  
  
"Also," zischte Ralon nun, "entweder ihr verhaltet euch so wie es sich für Slytherins gehört oder es wird so weitergehen, klar?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber hatte keine Zeit mehr darauf zu reagieren, denn Ralon schlug Severus hart in den Magen, was ihn in die Knie zwangen. Lydia spuckte Alison daraufhin ins Gesicht, worauf diese ihr eine so heftige Ohrfeige versetzte, dass Lydia auf den Boden flog. Dann verließen auch diese vier den Raum und ließen die Zwillinge allein zurück.  
  
Severus sah sich nach seiner Schwester um. Lydia hockte neben ihm am Boden. Sie schluchzte nicht, aber einzelne Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange, während sie ihre blutende Lippe mit dem Ärmel abwischte. Reflexartig nahm er sie in den Arm.  
  
"Hier ist sich wohl wirklich jeder selbst der nächste.", sagte Lydia schließlich mit stockender Stimme.  
  
Ihr Bruder wusste darauf keine Antwort und nach ein paar Minuten gingen sie dann auch in ihre Schlafsäle.  
  
********************  
  
An die Gefühle dieses Abends konnte sich Severus noch sehr gut erinnern. Es hatte ihn völlig niedergeschmettert, was hier abging. Die Häuserrivalität und die dementsprechende Abneigung gegenüber Schülern des anderen Hauses hatte er ja noch verstehen können.  
  
Im Nachhinein musste er sogar feststellen, dass das Verhalten seiner Hauslehrerin Prof. Corsus seinem eigenen später als Lehrer sehr nahe kam.  
  
Aber dass ein 'Vertrauensschüler' seine Meinung durchsetzen wollte, indem er die Andersdenkenden verprügeln ließ, konnte er nicht verstehen. Besonders war ihm nicht klar, wie dies an der Schule von Albus sein konnte. Dies widersprach allem, was Albus für ihn immer verkörpert hatte.  
  
Er wusste noch wie heute, dass er sich damals vordergründig eine Frage gestellt hatte:  
  
'Wieso sind wir hier? Wenn wir so anders denken, was machen wir dann in Slytherin? Ein Irrtum oder sind wir im Grunde auch so?'  
  
Heute sah Severus es als einen Wink des Schicksals an.  
  
'Dort hat alles begonnen.', dachte er. 'Es war der entscheidende Punkt, der Punkt, der vermutlich mein Leben entschieden hat.'  
  
Doch noch etwas hatte sein Leben geprägt. Ein bald darauf geschehenes Ereignis. 


	13. Freunde?

Freunde?  
  
(Kapitel 12)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen mieden die beiden jeden Kontakt zu ihren Hausgenossen und gingen auch nicht zum Frühstück.  
  
Derweil setzten sie sich auf den Treppenabsatz der Eingangshalle. Sie sahen nur in die Ferne und waren so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht merkten, dass jemand von hinten an sie herantrat.  
  
"Hallo, da seid ihr zwei ja!", ertönte eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Die beiden fuhren erschrocken herum. Vor ihnen stand das Mädchen von gestern und hinter ihr James Potter und seine Freunde.  
  
"Ich wollte mich wegen gestern bei euch bedanken, die haben mir ganz schön Angst gemacht.", erklärte sie, wobei sie Severus auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
Hierbei fuhr er merklich zusammen. Die blauen Flecken von gestern schmerzten noch heute ziemlich.  
  
Verwirrt sah das Mädchen erst ihn und dann Lydia an. Dabei fiel ihr Lydias Lippe auf, die noch immer leicht angeschwollen war. Nun traten auch die anderen näher. Lily kniete sich zu Lydia herunter und sah sich ihre Lippe an.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und klang ernsthaft besorgt.  
  
Lydia schwieg.  
  
"Es war wegen mir, oder?", fragte das andere Mädchen.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Schon okay. Und noch mal danke für gestern,... äh, wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
  
"Oh, ja!"  
  
Das Mädchen schlug sich gegen die Stirn.  
  
"Ich kam ja gestern nicht dazu mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Jenny Hallwell. Und ihr seid?"  
  
"Severus und Lydia Snape, richtig?", fragte Lily.  
  
Die Zwillinge nickten.  
  
"Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier?", fragte Severus nun.  
  
"Naja," erklärte Jenny, "ich wollte meinen Freunden die Slytherins vorstellen, die anscheinend noch Vorstellungen von Anstand haben."  
  
Die Zwillinge wandten ihren Blick ab. Das würde sich wohl ändern müssen, tragischer Weise.  
  
"Ach ja,..." Nun hatte ein bislang stiller Junge der Gruppe mit haselnussbraunem Haar das Wort ergriffen. "Ihr hattet doch gesagt, ihr könntet Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben. Gilt das noch?"  
  
Erstaunt sahen die Zwillinge wieder auf.  
  
"Klar.", antwortete Severus dann. "Heute Abend in der Bibliothek?"  
  
"Alles klar!", antwortete der Junge. "Ich heiße übrigens Remus, Remus Lupin."  
  
"Angenehm, und bis später!"  
  
Die Klingel hatte das Gespräch unterbrochen und die Zwillinge mussten auf zu ihrer ersten Flugstunde. Im Geiste Slytherins war es zwar falsch sich mit Gryffindors zu umgeben, aber beide mussten sich eingestehen, sich lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt zu haben.  
  
Ihre erste Flugstunde hatten sie mit den Ravenclaws. Das war eigentlich in Ordnung, denn diese waren ganz erträgliche Zeitgenossen, doch den Zwillingen wurde nicht nur bei dem Gedanken an ihre Schulkameraden Angst und Bange, sondern auch aus dem Grund, dass sie vom Fliegen äußerst wenig verstanden.  
  
Lange konnten sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, denn kurz nach ihnen betrat ihr Lehrer Prof. Farscape das Übungsfeld.  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
Seine Stimme klang für normale Verhältnisse wie ein Brüllen, doch die Erstklässler sollten bald feststellen, dass dies sein normaler Umgangston war.  
  
"Ihr seid hier, um die Kunst des Besenfliegens zu erlernen und somit zu vollwertigen Zauberern und Hexen zu werden. Ohne Besen seid ihr nur Witzfiguren mit Zauberstäben!"  
  
Der Hauptteil der Klasse konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, doch den Severus wurde ganz anders um die Magengegend herum. Das konnte ja sehr heiter werden!  
  
"Nun, wie immer ihr darüber denken mögt," fuhr der Professor nun fort, "das ist meine Meinung, die Meinung von Prof. Andrew Farscape, aber für euch bin ich 'der Major', verstanden?"  
  
"Verstanden!", kam es einheitlich zurück und spätestens jetzt kam man sich vor, wie auf einem Militärübungsplatz.  
  
Auf das folgende Kommando des Majors traten die Schüler neben ihre Besen. Glücklicherweise kamen die Besen der Zwillinge auf Kommando in die Hand: die erste Peinlichkeit war umrundet! Dann wurde aufgestiegen, der Major gab per Pfiff das Startzeichen und sofort waren einige Slytherins abgedüst.  
  
Die Ravenclaws ließen es da langsamer angehen, einige schienen auch Probleme zu haben. Severus' Blick fiel in der gegenüber liegenden Reihe auf ein Mädchen, das er auch noch wage aus dem Zug in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Sie hatte sehr kurzes, dunkelrotes Haar, grün-graue Katzenaugen und eine sehr gute und ausgeglichene Figur. Sie saß entspannt in Damenhaltung auf ihrem Besen und schwebte nur ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Das sah alles so elegant aus, dass Severus beinahe alles um sich herum vergessen hätte, bis ihn die Stimme des Majors unsanft in die Realität zurückholte:  
  
"Sag mal, Junge, willst du da Wurzeln schlagen oder bewegst du deinen Besen jetzt wenigstens mal ein bißchen in die Höhe?"  
  
Severus war völlig zusammen gezuckt und hatte sich reflexartig vom Boden abgestoßen. Das Fliegen erwies sich nun doch als leichter als er vermutet hatte. In einer Schleifenbewegung flog er höher, bis er bei Lydia war, die schon vor ihm gestartet war.  
  
"Sag mal, ist sie denn so außergewöhnlich?", fragte sie direkt, als er bei ihr und die anderen außer Hörweite waren.  
  
"Sie?"  
  
Severus nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Mädchens. Er ärgerte sich wieder mal ein bißchen darüber, dass Lydia die Gabe hatte, ihn sofort zu durchschauen.  
  
"Nein, es lag nicht an ihr, sondern an der Art wie sie fliegt.", erklärte er schließlich, nicht sicher, ob das nun eine Lüge oder nur ein Teil der Wahrheit war, doch inzwischen hatte der Major schon gepfiffen und alle Schüler landeten wieder in ihren Reihen.  
  
"Na, dass war ja gar nicht so schlecht.", bewertete der Major. "Aus einigen von euch könnte man noch richtig gute Quidditch-Spieler machen."  
  
Viele grinsten sich an und in den Augen einiger weniger war der Ausdruck völliger Glückseligkeit zu sehen.  
  
"Doch etwas gibt's da noch."  
  
Der Major wandte sich nun an das rothaarige Mädchen.  
  
"Miss Kailee Evans, es mag Ihnen vielleicht nicht ganz klar sein, aber wir sind hier nicht beim Showfliegen, verstanden?!"  
  
Von dem Gelächter der Slytherins nahm sie gar keinen Notiz und erklärte danach dem Major mit ruhiger Stimme:  
  
"Sie haben lediglich gesagt, dass wir uns auf den Besen setzen und fliegen sollen. Was anderes habe ich auch nicht getan und Sie haben keine genauen Anweisungen zur Sitzposition gegeben."  
  
"Wie Sie meinen," gab der Major gereizt zurück, "dann werde ich mich beim nächsten mal genauer ausdrücken. Die Klasse ist entlassen!"  
  
Severus ging als einer der letzten und bekam noch mit, wie Kailee zum Major sagte:  
  
"Und außerdem lasse ich mir nicht irgendwohin gaffen, okay?"  
  
Dann schloss sie mit ein paar schnellen Schritten zu den anderen Ravenclaw-Mädchen auf und der ganze Truppe begab sich wieder zum Schloss.  
  
Am Abend warteten Severus und Lydia, bis die älteren Schüler sich fast alle in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen hatten, und schlichen sich dann unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ungesehen kamen sie durch die Gänge, auch wenn sie beinahe in Prof. McGonagall reingerannt wären, zur Bibliothek.  
  
Da die Tür nicht mehr versiegelt war, konnten sie davon ausgehen, dass ihre 'Nachhilfeschüler' schon da waren. Hinter dem Regal mit den Verwandlungsbüchern fanden sie sie vor.  
  
"Ah da seid ihr... ja.", bemerkte Lydia, die auf den zweiten Blick genau wie ihr Bruder etwas verwirrt war.  
  
Außer James, Remus, Sirius, Peter und Lily saßen da auch noch Jenny, vier ihnen unbekannte Mädchen und, zu Severus angenehmer Überraschung, auch Kailee Evans.  
  
"Wir haben die Gruppe etwas erweitert, wenn euch das nichts ausmacht.", erklärte Remus.  
  
"Offensichtlich.", bekannte Severus und sah etwas hilflos drein.  
  
"Nun, ihr müsst euch nicht um uns alle kümmern.", versuchte Jenny die Zwillinge zu beruhigen. "Lily wollte Emma, Melanie, Vicci und mir ein bißchen in Verwandlungen helfen."  
  
"Aber Gabrielle und ich würden uns gerne anschließen.", fragte Kailee an.  
  
"Naja, sechs Leute, das schaffen wir schon.", stimmte Lydia nickend zu, da ihr Bruder anscheinend zu fasziniert von Kailee war, als dass er hätte antworten können.  
  
So machten sie sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Severus übernahm erst mal James und Sirius, die ja ihre Strafarbeit zu erledigen hatten, während sich Lydia mit Remus, Peter, Gabrielle und Kailee an die Hausaufgaben machte. In der gesamten Gruppe schien die Chemie sofort zu stimmen.  
  
Während James und Sirius nach der angebrachten Formulierung für ihren Aufsatz suchten, beobachtete Severus die Gruppe, die Verwandlungen übte.  
  
Lily war ein Mädchen mit langen rotbraunen Locken, anscheinend sehr intelligent und begabt dafür als Nachhilfelehrerin zu fungieren. Severus hatte auch schon in Zaubertränke festgestellt, dass sie mehr wusste, als sie preisgab oder in diesem Fall eher preisgeben konnte. Ab und zu sah sie rüber und schnell wurde Severus klar, dass Lily eine ziemlich extreme Freundschaft zu James pflegte.  
  
Ihre Gruppe schien ein ziemlich chaotischer Haufen zu sein.  
  
Jenny war mit ihrem extrem ausgeprägten Wesen ja sowieso ein Fall für sich, doch eines der Hufflepuff-Mädchen, namens Melanie Burnington, stand ihr da in nichts nach. Diese hatte einen südländischen Teint, dunkelbraun bis schwarze kräuselige Haare und war eigentlich nur als frech, offen, man könnte auch sagen hip und durchgeknallt zu bezeichnen. Sie schien zwar für die Verwandlungsformel etwas länger zu brauchen, fabrizierte aber, als sie sie dann erst mal drauf hatte, die kuriosesten Sachen.  
  
Daneben war ihre Hausgenossin Emma Kary das krasse Gegenteil. Sie hatte glatte blonde Haare, klare blaue Augen und wirkte auch wie ein Engel. Augenscheinlich konnte sie keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun, aber auf den zweiten Blick konnte sie genauso abgedreht sein wie Jenny und Melanie.  
  
Daneben verdrehte die Ravenclaw der Gruppe, Victoria 'Vicci' Thornton, nur die Augen. Ihre schwarzen, kinnlangen Haare waren perfekt gestylt und sie schien generell viel auf ihr Äußeres zu halten. Auf Severus wirkte das ganze etwas seltsam, denn obwohl ihr die zum Teil kindische Art von Jenny, Emma und Melanie auf die Nerven zu gehen schien, waren sie anscheinend sehr dicke Freundinnen.  
  
James, der Severus' Blick anscheinend gelesen hatte, erklärte dazu:  
  
"Ja, ja, sind schon ein komisches Volk. Jenny, Vicci, Emma und Melanie kennen sich seit frühester Kindheit. Sie sind wie Schwestern, obwohl sie so verschieden sind."  
  
'Das erklärt natürlich einiges.', dachte sich Severus und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Aufsätzen der beiden Gryffindors zu.  
  
"Ich glaube, da gehört eigentlich noch eine dazu.", mischte sich nun Sirius ein. "Ich weiss aber nicht, wer das ist und ob sie schon in Hogwarts ist. Jenny sagte nur was vom 'Team Five'."  
  
Nachdem Severus noch ein paar Korrekturvorschläge angegeben hatte, setzten sich die drei Gruppen noch mal zusammen, um ihre Ergebnisse zu vergleichen und Fehler zu klären.  
  
Es war schließlich schon fast Mitternacht, als sie ihre geheime Versammlung auflösten.  
  
"Alles klar, das war echt nötig, sonst hätte ich gleich die erste Klasse wegen Zaubertränke wiederholen können.", bewertete Sirius.  
  
Severus nickte und eigentlich wollten die Zwillinge gehen, als Kailee einwandte:  
  
"Wir könnten das doch gelegentlich mal machen, nicht nur als Nachhilfe, sondern einfach so. Dafür müssten wir nur einen anderen Raum finden, hier fallen wir mit der Zeit auf."  
  
"Das kundschaften wir aus."  
  
Remus war Feuer und Flamme von dieser Idee und auch James und Sirius nickten begeistert.  
  
"Okay, aber könnten wir das geheim halten, nur so für alle Fälle?", fragte Lydia leise und wartete darauf die Frage zu bereuen.  
  
"Na klar!", antwortete Jenny. "Wir geben euch dann unauffällig Bescheid."  
  
Den Zwillingen fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen und sie machten sich, ebenso vorsichtig wie sie gekommen waren, auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs unterhielten sich die beiden etwas über ihre Gruppen.  
  
Von Lydia erfuhr Severus, dass Remus bei seiner Mutter aufwuchs, da sein Vater, ein Muggel, sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, als er die Wahrheit über seine Frau und seinen Sohn erfuhr.  
  
'Hätte ich so einem aufgeweckten Typen gar nicht zugetraut.', dachte sich Severus nur, dem Remus gleich sehr sympathisch war.  
  
Peter Pettegrew war Einzelkind und gab sonst nicht viel über sich bekannt.  
  
"Hab auch nicht nachgebohrt.", erklärte Lydia. "Wer nicht will, der hat schon."  
  
Das bislang unbekannte Mädchen aus Lydias Gruppe war eine Ravenclaw und hieß Gabrielle Satterfield. Sie lebte mit ihren Eltern, Mutter Hexe und Vater Muggel, in London. Sie hatte rotblondes Haar, war mittelgroß und hatte, laut Lydia, eine sehr schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Außerdem besaß sie ein Katze namens 'Hoffnung'.  
  
Dann war da ja nur noch Kailee Evans. Sie hatte erklärt, dass sie einfach 'Kai' genannt werden wolle und war offensichtlich ein sehr aufrichtiger Typ. Sie war die Cousine von Lily und litt genau wie diese darunter, dass ihre Eltern beide Muggel waren. Zwar erkannten sie Kais Bestimmung zur Hexe an, doch seit sie ihren Brief gekriegt hatte, war es nicht mehr das gleiche.  
  
"Na, dann müssen wir ja wohl zusammenhalten.", bemerkte Severus schließlich. "Wo wir alle mit einem harten Schicksal geschlagen sind."  
  
Lydia grinste, nickte aber zustimmend.  
  
Als sie leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, bemerkten sie plötzlich Licht und erstarrten. Auf einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin saß Melissa Chisholm, eine Erstklässlerin genau wie sie. Ihre Quidditch begeisterte Mitschülerin hatte schulterlange, glatte, schwarze Haare, war mittelgroß und normal gebaut. Bislang hatten die Zwillinge nicht viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt, doch wenn sie jetzt zum Vertrauensschüler ging, konnten die beiden ihr Testament machen. Doch sie lächelte die beiden nur an.  
  
"Hat ganz schön lange gedauert. Keine Angst, ich verpfeife euch nicht. Vicci hatte mir während der Flugstunde Bescheid gesagt. Ich hab' hier ein bißchen aufgepasst. Keiner hat euch vermisst, wenn euch das beruhigt."  
  
"Danke.", brachte Lydia stammelnd hervor und die beiden wollten in ihre Schlafsäle gehen, als Melissa noch einwarf:  
  
"Aber das nächste Mal..."  
  
"Was?", fragte Severus und war auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
  
"Das nächste Mal komme ich mit."  
  
Damit ging sie grinsend an den beiden vorbei in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Severus schüttelte beim vorsichtigen Betreten des Schlafsaals immer noch den Kopf. Das war also die letzte im 'Team Five', eine Slytherin. Doch irgendwie beruhigte ihn das.  
  
Nur eines ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf: die Idee sich öfter zu treffen, regelmäßig. War das der Anfang einer Häuser übergreifenden Freundschaft?  
  
********************  
  
Alles war damals an sich ganz gut gelaufen. Aus der Nachhilfe für James und die anderen wurden regelmäßige Geheimtreffen, da es für Severus und Lydia sonst zu riskant war. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste Severus unweigerlich lächeln.  
  
'Tagsüber waren wir wie Hund und Katze und von abends bis spät in die Nacht die besten Freunde. Es war schon irgendwie verrückt.'  
  
Da seine Hauskameraden nur von tagsüber etwas mitbekamen, waren sie auch soweit vor Prügel sicher, besonders als sie sich zu den Stufenbesten vorgearbeitet hatten. Über die Jahre trafen sie sich und diese Momente waren es.  
  
'Die Momente des wahren Glücks...' 


	14. Die Clique

Die Clique  
  
(Kapitel 13)  
  
"Also, dieser Zaubertränketest morgen wird garantiert der Hammer!", stöhnte James. "Im negativen Sinne natürlich!"  
  
"So würde ich das nicht sagen."  
  
Severus sah kurz von seinem Buch über Verteidigungszauber auf.  
  
"Eigentlich ist der Stoff ziemlich dünn und ganz simpel."  
  
"Das würde ich auch sagen, wenn ich in einem Fach alles wissen und sofort können würde.", bemerkte Sirius ironisch aus der Ecke.  
  
"Das hat einfach nur mit Fleiß zu tun, werter Sirius.", gab Severus etwas herablassend zurück.  
  
"Jetzt hört doch auf!", protestierte Emma. "Ihr sollt euch nicht streiten!"  
  
"Lass nur, Emma!"  
  
Lily hob beschwichtigend die Hand und zog die blonde Hufflepuff neben sich.  
  
"Die beiden streiten sich nicht. Die brauchen diese kleinen Kabbeleien wie andere Leute Kaffee. Auch wenn es, zugegeben, etwas kindisch für Viertklässler ist."  
  
"Ja, ja!"  
  
Sirius zog eine Grimasse und äffte Lilys Haltung nach.  
  
Remus, James und das Team Five brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch Lydia und Severus konnten ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. James wandte sich nun um:  
  
"Was ist, Peter? Sei doch keine Spaßbremse! Bist du irgendwie nervös?"  
  
Der kleine Gryffindor stand in der Ecke und sah immer wieder hektisch zur Tür.  
  
"Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass uns hier keiner findet?", fragte er mit unruhiger Stimme.  
  
"Peter, ich hab es zwar schon x-mal gesagt, aber für dich wiederhole ich es gerne noch mal!", seufzte Gabrielle. "Den Gang unter der peitschenden Weide, den Remus entdeckt hat, kennt kein Schüler und augenscheinlich auch kein Lehrer. Außerdem ist die Tür zum Tunnel, der zu diesem Raum führt mit einem Passwort verriegelt, dass nur die hier Anwesenden kennen. Hier kommt so einfach keiner rein."  
  
"Hast du's gehört?", fragte James. "Hier findet uns keiner, also setz' dich hin und entspann' dich."  
  
Peter setzte sich zwar hin, aber Severus hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihn Gabrielles plausible Erklärung ihn sonderlich beruhigt hätte.  
  
Außer ihm schien jedoch jeder, wie üblich, das Treffen zu genießen. Seit sie diesen Raum im Laufe des ersten Jahres gefunden hatten, trafen sie sich hier alle 2-3 Tage, um einfach nur Spaß zu haben.  
  
James saß an dem langen Tisch und paukte Zaubertränke, Lily erklärte Emma das Muster aus Wahrsagen, Jenny, Melanie, Melissa, Gabrielle und Vicci spielten Billiard, Remus und Lydia spielten Zauberschach, Peter saß etwas teilnahmslos neben James, Sirius hatte es sich in einem der großen Sessel gemütlich gemacht, während Severus mit seinem Buch ebenfalls in einem Sessel saß. Neben dem verkrampft gedämpft gehaltenen Gelächter vom Billiardtisch hallten im Raum noch die leise eingestellten, gezauberten Instrumente wieder, als plötzlich die massive Tür zum Raum aufschlug.  
  
"Ich wusste es!", kreischte Peter und sprang panisch auf.  
  
"Was wusstest du?"  
  
Verwirrt stand Kai in der Tür und sah den vor Schreck blass gewordenen Peter irritiert an.  
  
"Nichts."  
  
Lily winkte lässig ab.  
  
"Ich glaube, Peter ist etwas hyperaktiv heute."  
  
Tadelnd sah sie den Betroffenen an, der sich mittlerweile wieder gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn, Kai?", fragte Gabrielle nun. "Du siehst aus, als wolltest du uns irgendwas sagen."  
  
"Ja, das wollte ich."  
  
Kai schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.  
  
"Ihr werdet aus den Latschen kippen."  
  
"Na, wie praktisch, dass ich schon sitze!", erklärte Sirius grinsend.  
  
Ohne darauf weiter einzugehen, fuhr Kai fort:  
  
"Ich war gerade als Begleitung unserer Vertrauensschülerin auf einer Versammlung, auf der unter anderem die neuen Aufstellungen der Quidditch- Mannschaften bekannt gegeben wurden."  
  
Mit einem kurzen Spruch brachte James die Instrumente zum Schweigen, so dass eine angespannte Stille im Raum herrschte.  
  
"Und?", fragte Melissa ungeduldig. "Spann' uns nicht auf die Folter, Kai!"  
  
"Also," verkündete Kai, "Hufflepuff tauscht die Jäger aus und eine davon wird in Zukunft Melanie sein."  
  
Mit einem überraschten Freudenschrei fiel die Benannte ihrer Freundin Jenny um den Hals und brauchte etwas Zeit, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
"Was ist mit uns?", fragte Gabrielle.  
  
"Nun, ..." Kai zögerte ein wenig, doch dann antwortete sie: "Wir tauschen nur die Position des Hüters aus und das werde dieses Jahr ich sein."  
  
"Glückwunsch!", bemerkte Severus. "Dann haben die Jäger ja jetzt wirklich eine Aufgabe."  
  
"Danke, ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben.", erklärte Kai mit leicht geröteten Wangen. Dann fuhr sie sicher fort:  
  
"Gryffindor nimmt unter anderem einen neuen Jäger und einen neuen Sucher auf: Sirius Black und James Potter!"  
  
Sirius war aus seiner entspannten Sitzposition hochgefahren und fiel James überglücklich in die Arme, der genauso aufgekratzt war wie er. Severus konnte über die Situation eigentlich nur lächeln.  
  
Sirius und James waren wohl die Quidditch verrücktesten Schüler, die er kannte. Für sie war es wahrscheinlich ein in Erfüllung gegangener Traum ihr Haus auf dem Platz vertreten zu dürfen. Schon als Zuschauer waren sie nicht zu halten gewesen. Kai klopfte ein paar mal auf den Tisch, um sich wieder Gehör zu verschaffen.  
  
"Aber auch Slytherin hat seine Geheimwaffe für das kommende Jahr enthüllt. Als Jägerin geht dieses Jahr unter anderem Melissa an den Start und sie haben das perfekte Treiber-Duo kreiert: ihre Wunderzwillinge!"  
  
"Das wird ja irre!"  
  
Sirius hatte Severus aus dem Sessel gerissen, ehe der hatte reagieren können.  
  
Damit hatte er bei weitem nicht gerechnet. Er war eigentlich immer nur ein durchschnittlicher Flieger gewesen und auch niemand, den man als Quidditch begeistert hätte betiteln können. Doch eine gewisse Logik hatte es, Lydia und er verstanden sich ohne Worte, wussten immer, was der andere tun würde. Außerdem waren sie gute Strategen und waren damit den anderen Treibern, die sich erst verständigen mussten, im Voraus.  
  
James schüttelte ihn plötzlich an der Schulter und holte ihn in die Realität zurück.  
  
"Hey, Sev, freust du dich nicht?"  
  
"Doch, klar!"  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
"Ich war nur ziemlich überrascht. Habe ja schließlich nicht so eine offensichtliche Begabung dafür wie ihr."  
  
"Ach, Sev, das hat nur was mit Fleiß zu tun!", grinste Sirius und duckte sich unter der nach ihm greifenden Hand weg.  
  
Bevor jedoch eine Kabbelei entstehen konnte, fragte Victoria plötzlich:  
  
"Remus? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus."  
  
"Du wirst doch nicht schon wieder krank werden, oder?", fragte Lily nun besorgt und legte dem Freund die Hand auf die Stirn.  
  
Severus musterte Remus misstrauisch. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Er sah oft kränklich aus und fehlte auch gelegentlich im Unterricht, jedoch ohne dass Severus je einen nachvollziehbaren Grund gehört hatte.  
  
"Nein, nein!", wehrte Remus nun ab. "Ich bin nur müde, aber vielleicht lass ich mir von Madam Pomfrey besser doch noch was geben, nur zur Vorsicht."  
  
Damit stand er auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
"Wir gehen dann auch schon mal.", erklärte Lily und nacheinander verließen sie den Raum, bis nur noch Severus, Lydia, James, Sirius und Peter übrig waren.  
  
"Sagt mal, findet ihr das normal?", fragte Severus nun und schloss die Tür wieder.  
  
"Was?", fragte Sirius.  
  
"Ich denke, er meint Remus' Krankheitsanfälle.", schloss Lydia. "Die finde ich nämlich auch merkwürdig."  
  
"Was ist daran merkwürdig?", fragte Peter irritiert. "Er ist halt anfällig, aber dafür kann er ja nichts. Ich meine,..."  
  
"Das sind keine 'Krankheitsanfälle'!", fuhr Severus dazwischen. "Dafür sind sie viel zu regelmäßig, da kannst du ja fast die Uhr nach stellen!"  
  
Peter wollte wieder etwas einwenden, doch Sirius war schneller:  
  
"Ja, und es ist immer das gleiche Spiel: es geht ihm schlecht, in der nächsten Nacht ist er nicht im Schlafsaal und dann fehlt er noch einen Tag, weil er total groggy ist."  
  
"Vor allen Dingen," bemerkte James nun nachdenklich, "er ist auch nicht im Krankenflügel. Als ich einmal mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht bin, wollte ich mich zu ihm schleichen. Ich kam auch bis zum Krankenflügel, aber da war keiner."  
  
"Und jetzt sag' mir einer, dass da alles in Ordnung ist!"  
  
Lydia stand mit verschränkten Armen da.  
  
"Aber," mischte sich Peter nun wieder ein, "Remus ist unser Freund, sollten wir nicht einfach warten, bis er es uns selber erzählt?"  
  
"Du hast Recht."  
  
James nickte.  
  
"Remus hat das Recht auf eine Privatsphäre. Wenn er es uns nicht sagen will, sollten wir ihn auch nicht drängen. Irgendwann wird er schon von alleine kommen. Und wir sollten jetzt auch ins Bett gehen."  
  
Damit ging er hinaus und Sirius und Peter folgten ihm.  
  
Severus löschte noch das Licht und schlich dann mit Lydia über eine Geheimtreppe zu den Slytherin-Räumen zurück. Lydia bemerkte, dass ihr Bruder geistig woanders zu sein schien, denn als sie sich an der Treppe zu ihren Schlafsälen trennten und sie ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte, murmelte er nur:  
  
"Und ich finde es doch heraus!" 


	15. Das Geheimnis

Das Geheimnis  
  
(Kapitel 14)  
  
Wochen verbrachte Severus daraufhin in der Bibliothek und forstete sich durch alles an Material, was er über magische Krankheiten finden konnte. Lydia, die ihm fast immer Gesellschaft leistete, meinte öfters zu ihm:  
  
"Sev, willst du es nicht aufgeben?"  
  
Normalerweise ignorierte er das, doch heute lehnte er sich stöhnend zurück.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich habe jetzt wirklich alles dreimal gelesen, aber nichts von den magischen Krankheiten passt auf Remus' Symptome. Aber ich weiss, dass da was nicht stimmt!"  
  
"Ich ja auch.", stimmte Lydia zu. "Und bis zu einem gewissen Grad unterstütze ich deine Recherchen ja, aber hier hört es irgendwo auf. Sonst wirst DU nämlich krank."  
  
"Hast ja gewonnen!"  
  
Severus hob die Hände.  
  
Jetzt kam Melissa um das Regal, hinter dem die Zwillinge saßen.  
  
"Hi, da seid ihr beide!"  
  
"Melissa, was gibt's denn?", fragte Lydia.  
  
"Ich komm' grade vom Mittagessen.", erklärte Melissa. "Da habt ihr ganz schön was verpasst. Die Ärztin hat Remus mitgenommen. Der ist beinahe zusammengeklappt. Sah ganz schön dramatisch aus."  
  
"Warum überrascht mich das nicht?", bemerkte Severus sarkastisch.  
  
"Naja, ich wollte euch nur Bescheid sagen und euch das hier geben."  
  
Melissa holte einiges aus der Tasche, was sie ihnen vom Mittagessen mitgeschmuggelt hatte.  
  
"Danke, Mel. Das kann ich jetzt wirklich brauchen."  
  
Während seiner Arbeit hatte er es zwar nicht gemerkt, aber jetzt da er aufgehört hatte, überkam Severus ein Bärenhunger.  
  
Nachdem sie sich in der Bibliothek gestärkt hatten, machten sich die Zwillinge auf den Weg zum Unterricht und huschten als letzte in den Raum, in dem sie Verwandlungen hatten.  
  
Der Unterricht verlief eigentlich normal, bis Severus mitbekam, wie eine Mitschülerin hinter ihm zu ihrer Sitznachbarin meinte:  
  
"Oh weia, erst dieser Unterricht und dann ist heute auch noch Vollmond! Da kann ich 100%ig nicht schlafen! Wie ich dann morgen zurecht kommen soll, weiss ich nicht."  
  
Plötzlich begann Severus wie verrückt in seinen Unterlagen zu wühlen, bis er die Daten, an denen Remus krank war gefunden hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Lydia, der das Gesuche von ihrem Bruder auf die Nerven ging.  
  
"Hier! Das ist es!", erklärte Severus und schob ihr die Tabelle hin. "Immer um Vollmond herum."  
  
"Meinst du..."  
  
Lydia wagte es nicht den Satz zu Ende zu bringen.  
  
"Es gibt nur einen Weg das rauszufinden."  
  
Daraufhin stieß Severus seine Bücher und seine Feder vom Tisch. Als Prof. McGonagall sich zu ihm drehte, setzte er eine Leidensmiene auf und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
"Mr Snape, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Prof. McGonagall besorgt.  
  
"Nur ein bißchen schwindelig.", bemerkte Severus und wenn man nicht wusste, dass er nur schauspielerte, war es täuschend echt.  
  
Prof. McGonagall schien den Köder geschluckt zu haben und ordnete an:  
  
"Gehen Sie sofort in den Krankenflügel! Miss Snape, Sie werden Ihren Bruder begleiten und danach hierher zurückkommen. Die Bücher Ihres Bruders nehmen Sie dann am Ende der Stunde mit."  
  
"Ja, Professor McGonagall.", antwortete Lydia folgsam und begab sich vorsichtig mit ihrem Bruder aus dem Raum.  
  
Vor der Tür wollte sie ihn zur Rede stellen.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
"Na, du hast doch McGonagall gehört, oder? In den Krankenflügel."  
  
"Aber wieso? Wenn deine Theorie über Remus tatsächlich stimmt, dann könnten sie ihn schon sonstwo hingebracht haben."  
  
Lydia empfand den Plan ihres Bruders als Schnapsidee.  
  
"Nein, können sie nicht.", erwiderte Severus. "Einen Schüler, der erst vor kurzem fast zusammengebrochen wäre, jetzt hier über das Gelände zu schleppen, wäre mehr als auffällig. Nein, ich glaube, er befindet sich noch im Krankenflügel und nur während des Unterrichts kann ich problemlos mit ihm reden."  
  
"Wenn du meinst!"  
  
Lydia zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte Richtung Krankenflügel aufbrechen.  
  
"Nein," bemerkte Severus, "wir haben hier schon genug Zeit vertrödelt. Warte hier noch ein paar Minuten und dann geh wieder rein. Ich komm' schon alleine klar."  
  
Damit ließ er seine Schwester stehen und machte sich auf zum Krankenflügel.  
  
Dort angekommen setzte er wieder seine Leidensmiene auf und taumelte in den Raum.  
  
"Mein Gott, Sie sehen ja furchtbar aus!", rief die Ärztin entsetzt, als sie ihn sah. "Sie legen sich erst mal hier hin!"  
  
Zu Severus' Glück führte sie ihn zu dem Bett, das direkt neben dem von Remus stand. Wie von Severus erwartet, war er noch dort, aber gut sah er wirklich nicht aus. Trotzdem drehte er, sobald die Ärztin weg war, den Kopf zu Severus und fragte:  
  
"Was hat dich denn erwischt?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt: gar nichts."  
  
Remus sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Und warum bist du dann hier?"  
  
"Deinetwegen.", gab Severus kurz zurück.  
  
"Du hättest mich doch in der Pause besuchen können, das hätte schon keiner gemerkt."  
  
"Ich musste sicher stellen, dass ich unter vier Augen mit dir reden kann."  
  
Severus setzte sich nun auf.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass heute Vollmond ist?"  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Remus, doch an seiner Körperhaltung sowie an seinem Tonfall konnte man genau feststellen, dass er das genau wusste und auch zu ahnen schien, worauf Severus hinaus wollte. Er seufzte.  
  
"Du weißt es also?"  
  
"Bis gerade eben habe ich es nur stark angenommen.", gestand Severus. "Es stimmt also, du bist.........ein Werwolf."  
  
Remus nickte.  
  
"Seit frühester Kindheit. Mein Vater hat uns deshalb verlassen. Nur durch den Biss erfuhr er von den magischen Kräften von meiner Mutter und mir und er wollte weder mit 'Zaubergesindel' noch mit 'gemeingefährlichen Kreaturen' unter einem Dach leben."  
  
"Das tut mir leid."  
  
Severus schwieg nun kurz, war sich nicht mehr sicher ob er weiter fragen sollte, doch was man angefangen hatte, sollte man zu Ende bringen.  
  
"Wer weiss davon?"  
  
"Nun, hier in Hogwarts wissen es nur Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey. Ich war schon froh, dass mich Professor Dumbledore trotz allem aufgenommen hat."  
  
'Wäre auch sonst untypisch für Albus gewesen, jemanden von der Tür zu weisen.', dachte Severus, fragte aber:  
  
"Und Sirius, James und Peter wissen nichts davon."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Anfangs hatte ich Angst sie würden mich ausschließen, wenn sie es wüssten und nun... ich kann es ihnen einfach nicht sagen! Sie würden versuchen mir zu folgen und ich würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen."  
  
"Remus, für wie dumm hältst du sie eigentlich? Die Gefahr, dass sie dir folgen, weil sie wissen wollen, was mit dir los ist, ist ja wohl wesentlich größer, als dass sie dir nachschleichen, obwohl sie es wissen. Fühlst du dich denn wohl, wenn du sie belügen musst?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Siehst du. Und genau deswegen musst du es ihnen sagen, der Clique zumindest. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du willst, aber sagen musst du es ihnen schon selber."  
  
Remus hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr zu antworten, denn Madam Pomfrey war zurückgekommen und auf Severus zugestürzt.  
  
"Wenn es Ihnen schon wieder so gut geht, dann sehe ich keine Veranlassung Sie im Krankenflügel zu behalten. Schon gar nicht, wenn Sie meine anderen Patienten stören!"  
  
Damit zerrte sie Severus vom Bett und schob ihn zur Tür.  
  
Als Severus sich noch einmal umdrehte, hatte sich Remus hoch gestützt und rief ihm nach:  
  
"Da kann kommen, was will: Das bringt unser Team nicht auseinander!"  
  
Für Madam Pomfrey musste es sich so angehört haben, als hätten die Jungen vom Quidditch gesprochen, doch Severus wusste, dass dies Remus verschlüsselte Einwilligung war.  
  
Ein paar Tage später, als Remus seine 'Krankheit' überwunden hatte, wurden James, Sirius, Peter, Lily und die Zwillinge nachts in ihren geheimen Raum zitiert. Nur Severus und Lydia, die von ihrem Bruder natürlich über das Ergebnis aufgeklärt worden war, kannten den wahren Hintergrund dieses Treffens.  
  
Als dann endlich alle versammelt waren, erhob sich Remus um zu seiner Beichte anzusetzen. Doch Peter unterbrach ihn:  
  
"Ich freue mich, dass es dir so schnell wieder besser geht, Remus! Das müssen wir jetzt richtig feiern!"  
  
Severus hob die Hand und stoppte Peters Redeschwall. Dann setzte Remus an:  
  
"Danke, Peter, aber ich möchte erst einmal das loswerden, weswegen ich euch hergebeten habe. Ihr habt sicher auch gemerkt, dass meine Krankheiten sehr regelmäßig auftreten und ich möchte euch etwas gestehen: Ich habe euch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Ich bin nicht dauernd krank, es ist schlimmer als das."  
  
"Remus, um Gottes Willen, was ist denn?", rief Sirius bestürzt. "Du kannst uns alles anvertrauen, das weißt du doch!"  
  
"Ja, Sirius, aber es ist nicht so einfach. Alles fing an, als ich knapp 4 Jahre alt war. Ich habe ohne Erlaubnis meiner Mutter in dem Wald nahe unserem Haus gespielt. Es war schon dunkel und wir hatten Vollmond und ich,.... ich wurde angegriffen, von einem Werwolf."  
  
Remus schloss die Augen und wartete auf Reaktionen.  
  
"Remus, heißt das, du wurdest..."  
  
Lily brachte den Satz und die schreckliche Tatsache einfach nicht über die Lippen.  
  
"Ja, Lily," antwortete Remus, "ich wurde gebissen und verwandele mich seit dem in jeder Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf. Dies war der Grund, warum mein Vater uns verlassen hat, und auch der Grund, warum ich in jeder Vollmondnacht verschwinde."  
  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Severus war an Remus' Seite getreten. Dass ihm dieses Geständnis nicht leicht gefallen war, war nicht schwer nachzuvollziehen.  
  
"Warum hast du uns das denn nicht gleich gesagt, Remus?", fing nun Peter an. "Vertraust du uns nicht? Wir hätten dir doch helfen können!"  
  
"Das siehst du falsch, Peter.", entgegnete Remus. "Ihr hättet mir nicht helfen können, ihr hättet euch in meiner Gegenwart nur in Gefahr gebracht! Natürlich vertraue ich euch, sonst hätte ich euch das heute nicht alles erzählt! Ich habe euch alle nur unheimlich gerne und ich hatte Angst euch zu verlieren, au die eine oder andere Weise."  
  
In immer noch aufgeplusterter Haltung stand Peter da. Remus sah aus, als würde er gleich in sich zusammen sinken.  
  
'Wie sehr muss er dieses Gespräch gefürchtet haben?', dachte Severus, doch dann stand James auf und ging zu Remus herum.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du es uns gesagt hast.", erklärte er und legte den Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes. "Und irgendwie auch stolz. Es muss dich sehr viel Überwindung gekostet haben uns das so offen zu sagen. Ich bewundere das sehr. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wir werden dich nicht verraten und wir werden uns auch nicht in Gefahr bringen, dass verspreche ich dir. Lass uns einfach Freunde bleiben, ja?"  
  
Remus konnte darauf nicht antworten. Voller Glück umarmte er James einfach und kurz darauf saß die Gruppe zusammen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Remus erzählte viel aus seiner Kindheit, dass er die Vollmondnächte im Keller verbracht habe und dass er den Gang unter den Peitschenden Weide nur kennen würde, weil man ihn durch diesen zu einer verlassenen Hütte führte, in der er sich, ohne andere zu gefährden, verwandeln konnte.  
  
Nachdem nun auch wirklich nichts mehr zu erzählen war, trennte sich die Gruppe wieder, als Remus noch meinte:  
  
"Würdet ihr den anderen aus der Clique gegenüber bitte Stillschweigen bewahren? Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie noch länger anlügen will, aber ich bin einfach noch nicht wirklich bereit dazu."  
  
"Ist schon okay, Remus.", antwortete Sirius. "Sag es ihnen, wenn du glaubst, dass es richtig ist."  
  
Daraufhin ging die Versammlung auseinander und auch wenn sie über ein schreckliches Thema gesprochen hatten, schienen alle irgendwie erleichtert.  
  
******************  
  
'Wir wollten darüber Stillschweigen bewahren.', dachte Severus. 'Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir darauf eine ganze Geschichte aufbauen würden?'  
  
Und irgendwie steckte er da stärker drin, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er hatte Remus überredet mit den anderen zu reden, doch danach ging es weiter. James hatte sich an ihn gewandt, weil er Remus beistehen wollte, und die beiden fanden schließlich den Weg über den Animagus-Zauber. Zu viert hatten sie, James, Sirius, Peter und er, trainiert, doch es wollte nicht wirklich klappen. Remus, dem sie inzwischen den Spitznamen "Moony" gegeben hatten, wusste nichts davon, es wusste sonst nur noch Lydia, die ihnen manchmal beigestanden hatte.  
  
'Misslungene Verwandlungen korrigiert hatte.', dachte Severus und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Doch es gab da noch etwas, dass ihn in wunderschöne Erinnerungen versetzte, wenn er sich in seine eigene Schulzeit zurückversetzte, jemanden, den er nie vergessen würde... 


	16. Ein Fest, Mondschein und Teenagergefühle

Ein Fest, Mondschein und Teenagergefühle  
  
(Kapitel 15)  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten bei ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts sehr schnell ihre Sachen in ihre Schlafsäle befördert und waren sofort wieder in der großen Halle. Sie suchten sich am Tisch der Slytherins sofort Plätze möglichst weit vorne.  
  
"Ich bin ja so gespannt!", flüsterte Lydia. "Hoffentlich ist Max nicht zu aufgeregt."  
  
"Naja, sie wird dich wohl kaum überbieten können.", gab Severus zurück und duckte sich dann schnell, um nicht von der Ohrfeige seiner Schwester getroffen zu werden.  
  
Sie waren jetzt im fünften Jahr und bekamen Verstärkung: Max hatte ihren 11. Geburtstag hinter sich und sollte heute in Hogwarts eingeschult werden.  
  
Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle. Die Geschwister erhaschten noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Freunde an den anderen Tischen, als die Tür der großen Halle aufschwang und Prof. McGonagall mit einer Gefolgschaft von Erstklässlern die Halle betrat. Sie ging nach vorn, wo bereits der dreibeinige Stuhl und der sprechende Hut aufgebaut waren.  
  
Während der Hut sein neustes Begrüßungslied zum besten gab, sah sich Max neugierig in der Halle um und entdeckte dann auch ihre Geschwister. Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu, als Prof. McGonagall auch schon mit dem Verlesen der Namen begann.  
  
Die Reihen der Erstklässler leerten sich, für keine Entscheidung brauchte der Hut sonderlich lange. Schließlich standen nur noch etwa fünf Neulinge da.  
  
"McDaver, Alexander!"  
  
Erst rührte sich keiner, doch dann schob Max den etwas schmächtigen Jungen, der neben ihr stand, vor.  
  
"Das ist er.", erklärte sie kurz und zu ihm sagte sie nur: "Nun geh schon, Alex, der Hut hat bis jetzt keinen gefressen und du gibst auch keine sonderlich schmackhafte Beute ab."  
  
Die vorderen Reihen der Tische versuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, auch Prof. McGonagall schien über die Offenheit dieses Mädchens amüsiert, wandte sich jedoch gleich dem Jungen zu, der nun auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte.  
  
"Ah, ja," bemerkte der Hut geheimnisvoll, "was machen wir denn mit unserem jungen Versteckspieler? Hmm, ich denke, da gibt es nur eine Lösung... Hufflepuff!"  
  
Alex schien mehr als nur erleichtert, sprang vom Stuhl und machte sich am Tisch der Hufflepuffs möglichst klein.  
  
"Muss ihm doch nicht peinlich sein.", grinste Lydia, doch zu mehr kamen sie nicht, als Prof. McGonagall rief:  
  
"Snape, Maxine!"  
  
Nun ruhte die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwillinge völlig auf dem, was sich da vorne abspielte, sodass ihnen die interessierten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler zum großen Teil entgingen. Die Aufgerufene ging mit selbstbewussten Schritten nach vorne, drehte sich aber, bevor sie sich setzte, noch zu Prof. McGonagall um:  
  
"Max, sagen Sie einfach Max zu mir."  
  
Dann setzte sie sich hin und bekam den Hut auf.  
  
"Na," erklärte der Hut, "hier haben wir aber jemanden, der sich nichts vorschreiben lässt, und sich mit allen Mitteln durchsetzen will. Da gibt es ja nur die Wahl für... Slytherin!"  
  
Der größte Applaus kam nun natürlich von Severus und Lydia, die froh waren ihre kleine Schwester nun wieder das ganze Jahr bei sich zu haben. Sie kam auch sofort zu ihnen und erklärte ihnen flüsternd, dass sie mit diesem Alex in einem Boot gesessen habe und dass er eigentlich ganz nett, nur irre schüchtern sei.  
  
Dann wurde das Gespräch unterbrochen, weil sich Dumbledore erhob, um etwas anzukündigen:  
  
"Ich möchte euch heute etwas besonderes mitteilen. Wie manche von euch vielleicht wissen, feiert Hogwarts an diesem Wochenende sein 1000- jähriges Bestehen. Zu diesem Anlass wird am Samstag Abend, also übermorgen ein festlicher Ball stattfinden, zu dem alle erscheinen mögen. Voraussetzung ist neben angemessener Kleidung ein Partner bzw. eine Partnerin, mit dem oder der hier dann getanzt und gefeiert werden kann. Als kleine Auflage bei der Partnersuche gilt noch," und dabei wanderte sein Blick unauffällig zu den Zwillingen, "dass diese Partner in keinem verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnis zueinander stehen. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und guten Appetit!"  
  
Severus wäre fast die Kinnlade heruntergefallen. Albus hatte zwar von dem Ball erzählt, aber Severus war immer davon ausgegangen, er hätte da mit Lydia auftauchen können.  
  
"Oh man, was mach' ich denn jetzt?", stöhnte er leise.  
  
"Ich sag nur Ravenclaw, exzellente Hüterin.", flüsterte Lydia zurück, während sich alle über das Essen hermachten.  
  
"Du spinnst wohl!" Severus tippte sich an die Stirn. "Sie kann doch jeden haben."  
  
"Sev, ich habe Augen im Kopf," bemerkte Lydia, "und jeden haben zu können, heißt nicht jeden haben zu wollen."  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Teil von ihm, wahrscheinlich sein Pessimismus, glaubte, dass es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, wenn er tatsächlich mit Kai hingehen könnte, doch umso länger er darüber nachdachte, umso besser gefiel ihm diese Vorstellung.  
  
Sie waren kaum richtig aus der Halle herausgekommen. Viele Schüler waren auf den Partner bzw. die Partnerin ihrer Wahl zugestürzt. Da die Zwillinge Slytherins waren und ihre Beliebtheit somit ohnehin eingeschränkt war, schafften sie es relativ unbemerkt zu verschwinden.  
  
Severus lag auf seinem Bett in dem leeren Schlafsaal und grübelte. Was sollte er Kai denn sagen? In Ausdrucksdingen was seine Gefühle anging, war er schon immer schlecht gewesen. Er konnte zwar zynisch sein, aber eigentlich war das nur eine Maske um sich keine Blöße zu geben.  
  
'Vielleicht ist sie ja auch schon längst von jemandem gefragt worden.', dachte er betrübt. 'Sie ist schließlich das hübscheste Mädchen an der Schule und wie gesagt, sie kann jeden haben.'  
  
Schnell stellte Severus fest, dass sich-im-Bett-herumwälzen sein Problem nicht löste und es ihm auch nicht leichter machte. Also tat er das, was er eigentlich immer tat, wenn er nicht weiter wusste. Er schlich die Treppe zu den Zaubertranklaboren hinunter und schloss sich dort ein.  
  
Durch einen kleinen Hinterhalt hatte er das Passwort für diese Räumlichkeiten erfahren und nun somit die Möglichkeiten sie zu betreten und zu nutzen, wann er wollte.  
  
Da er sowieso einen Trank aus dem alten Buch ausprobieren wollte, konnte er gleich die Abwechslung mit der Forschung verbinden. Als er dann fast fertig war, bemerkte er, dass ihm die sogenannte 'Lumina Noctis', üblicherweise auch 'Mondscheinblume' genannt, fehlte. Severus fror den Trank ein und verschwand nach draußen.  
  
Er glaubte die Pflanze am See gesehen zu haben und steuerte zielstrebig dorthin. Während er dort kniete und sorgfältig die Blumen aus der Erde löste, war jemand von hinten an ihn herangetreten.  
  
"Was machst du denn da?"  
  
Im ersten Schreck erstarrte Severus und wagte nicht sich umzudrehen. Eigentlich dürfte er ja gar nicht hier sein. Doch als er sich dann umdrehte, fiel sein Blick auf Kai, die aus irgendeinem Grund auch noch draußen war.  
  
"Ich habe noch Mondscheinblumen für einen Trank besorgt.", erklärte er sachlich.  
  
Kai lächelte und Severus kam sich ziemlich seltsam vor. In Kais Gegenwart konnte er kaum seine harte Schale waren, warum auch immer. Sie trat neben ihn, sah auf den See hinaus und sagte dann:  
  
"Du warst heute nach dem Essen so schnell weg. Lag es an der Ankündigung?"  
  
"Tja, ich bin kein Mensch von Festlichkeiten.", gestand er offen.  
  
Kai reagierte gar nicht darauf und fragte:  
  
"Gehst du schon mit jemand bestimmtem hin?"  
  
Severus zog eine Grimasse.  
  
"Wer würde schon mit einer überheblichen, besserwisserischen Slytherin- Schlange so einen Abend verbringen?"  
  
"Ich zum Beispiel."  
  
Severus sah Kai irritiert an. Machte sie Witze? Sie würde mit ihm hingehen? Oder hatte sie schon jemanden und wollte ihn nur aufmuntern?  
  
'Der einzige Weg, das rauszufinden, ist, sie zu fragen.', erklärte die Vernunft in seinem Kopf.  
  
Severus atmete noch einmal durch und fragte dann:  
  
"Würdest du wirklich mit mir hingehen, wenn ich dich fragen würde?"  
  
"Würdest du mich fragen oder hast du mich bereits gefragt?"  
  
"Nun, ich habe bereits gefragt."  
  
"Natürlich gern."  
  
Kai lächelte ihn an und der sanfte Nachtwind spielte in ihren kurzen Haaren.  
  
"Nun," Severus schluckte, "dann hole ich dich an deinem Gemeinschaftsraum ab."  
  
"Gut, bis dann!" Kai hatte sich schon ein paar Schritte entfernt, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte und noch bemerkte:  
  
"Und mach' nicht mehr so lange, schlaf dich aus!"  
  
Bevor Severus darauf noch antworten konnte, war Kai schon verschwunden.  
  
Er war tatsächlich kurz darauf in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sie sich noch alle darüber unterhalten, mit wem sie hingehen würden, als Lucius auf Severus aufmerksam geworden und ihm in den Schlafsaal gefolgt war.  
  
"Und, hast du schon ein Date für übermorgen?", fragte er.  
  
Severus war unsicher. Kai war zwar das schönste Mädchen der Schule, aber sie war eine Ravenclaw. Würde ihm das hier Ärger einhandeln? Ohne Notiz zu nehmen, erklärte Lucius:  
  
"Ich gehe mit Narcissa hin. Sie ist ja auch ein total klasse Mädchen. Man muss ja standesgemäß bleiben. Und du?"  
  
Nun sah er Severus gespannt an.  
  
'Was soll's!', dachte dieser. 'Am Samstag sehen sie's eh alle.'  
  
"Ich gehe mit Kailee, der Hüterin von den Ravenclaws."  
  
Lucius sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
"Nun ja, sie sieht ja ganz nett aus," bemerkte er zögernd, "aber deine Klasse ist sie doch bei weitem nicht, da kommt sowieso keine Ravenclaw dran."  
  
Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln.  
  
"Naja, irgendjemand muss sich ja auch denen erbarmen."  
  
Er grinste fies.  
  
"Gute Nacht!"  
  
Daraufhin verließ er den Schlafsaal.  
  
'Du musst grade reden!', dachte sich Severus etwas verärgert. 'Narcissa möchte ich nicht sehen, wenn sie keine zwei Zentner Schminke mehr im Gesicht hat. Dieser eingebildete Farbtopf! Diese Oberzicke!'  
  
Er hatte Narcissa noch nie leiden können und jetzt verschaffte sie sich auch keine Pluspunkte.  
  
Kai war da ganz anders. Sie schminkte sich zwar auch ab und zu, aber dann dezent und natürlich. Sie übertrieb nie und wirkte in ihrem Auftreten sowieso immer elegant. Severus ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er war von einem totalen Glücksgefühl beseelt. Kai, das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule, wollte mit ihm zum Fest gehen. Ohne es zu merken, fiel er von seinen Tag- in richtige Träume und schlief ruhig und, für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich früh, ein.  
  
Den darauffolgenden Tag brachte er hinter sich ohne es eigentlich zu merken, so stark freute er sich auf das, was da kommen möge, auch wenn er doch zunehmend nervöser wurde. Aber es gab unter der Schülerschaft sowieso nur ein Thema:  
  
Wer geht mit wem zum Ball?  
  
Auch die Zwillinge ließen sich zu diesem Gespräch hinreißen.  
  
"Du gehst also wirklich mit Kai hin?", fragte Lydia und grinste schelmisch.  
  
"Ja.", erwiderte Severus nicht ganz ohne Stolz in der Stimme. "Weißt du, wie es sonst so aussieht?"  
  
"Nun, Lily geht natürlich mit James hin."  
  
"War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten.", bemerkte Severus.  
  
"Remus geht mit Emma," fuhr Lydia fort, "Sirius mit Melanie, Peter mit einer Carol, einer Viertklässlerin aus Gryffindor, Jenny mit Michael, unser Jahrgang, Ravenclaw, Vicci und Gabrielle mit den Seaman-Brüdern, Melissa mit 'unserem' Thomas und ich..."  
  
Sie machte eine Pause.  
  
"...mit Kevin Burlan, Fünftklässler, Ravenclaw und ein Typ par excellence."  
  
"Ach, ist das nicht der Typ, der erst die Mädchenherzen gewinnt, um sie dann zu brechen?", fragte Severus spitz.  
  
"Nur wenn man es sich brechen lässt!", erwiderte Lydia zickig. "Aber nicht mit mir. Und übrigens, wusstest du, dass Max mit diesem Alex McDaver hingeht?"  
  
"Diesem Feigling?", fragte Severus überrascht.  
  
"Ist er nicht!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Max hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.  
  
"Er ist vielleicht schüchtern, aber sehr nett. Und nun gute Nacht!"  
  
"Max!"  
  
Doch Lydias Ruf wurde nur von einer zuschlagenden Tür beantwortet.  
  
"Ich glaube, dass hat sie persönlich genommen."  
  
"Ach, du kennst doch Max.", beschwichtigte Severus. "Sie tickt schnell aus, aber sie kriegt sich auch genauso schnell wieder ein."  
  
"Hoffen wir's."  
  
Lydia zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Sag mal," fragte sie, "hast du schon eine geringe Vorstellung, was du anziehen willst?"  
  
Diese Frage tat sich Severus erst richtig am nächsten Nachmittag auf. Was sollte man anziehen?  
  
'Neben Kai werde ich sowieso ziemlich blass dastehen.', sagte die sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Während Severus sich hilfesuchend in seinem relativ leeren Schrank umsah, stieß er plötzlich auf einen Karton. Severus hatte zwar vieles bei seinem erneuten Einzug einfach in den Schrank gestopft bzw. geschmissen, aber an diesen Karton konnte er sich weiss Gott nicht erinnern.  
  
Obwohl er keine Rettung daraus erwartete, nahm er ihn aus dem Schrank, trug ihn zum Bett und nahm den Deckel ab.  
  
"Was zum..."  
  
Severus blieb die Luft weg.  
  
Diesen Inhalt hatte er nicht erwartet. Aus dem Karton förderte er eine bequeme, doch feine, schwarze Hose, ein dunkelgrünes Hemd mit Silberstickerei, schwarze Stiefel, jedoch keine Straßenstiefel, sondern sehr fein gearbeitete, einen schwarzen Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle und einen schwarz-dunkelgrün schimmernden Umhang zu Tage.  
  
'Meine Rettung!', dachte sich Severus.  
  
Ohne sich weiter Gedanken zu machen, ging er ins Bad, duschte und zog sich dann um. Dabei fiel auf, dass die Sachen wie angegossen passten, was bei Severus' langer, dünner Figur so gut wie nie vorkam. Das größte Problem stellten seine Haare dar. Trotz dass er sie jeden Tag wusch, sahen sie seltsamer Weise immer irgendwie fettig aus.  
  
'Aber darauf waren wir ja vorbereitet.', dachte Severus triumphierend.  
  
In dem Buch, das Albus ihm und Lydia geschenkt hatte, hatte Severus unter 'Kopfkrankheiten' nachgeschlagen und schließlich eine Mixtur gefunden, die diese Überproduktion an Fett hemmte. Sie wirkte zwar selbst im stärksten Fall nur 4 Stunden, doch das sollte heute Abend reichen.  
  
Als er dann seine fertige Frisur im Spiegel begutachtete, war er sehr zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte sich die Haare, die ohnehin wieder mal etwas zu lang waren, zum Seitenscheitel gekämmt und mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch dafür gesorgt, dass sich ein leichter Grünschimmer in dem schwarzen Haar abtat. Er rückte noch einmal den Umhang zurecht, wischte die silberne Slytherin-Schlange, die als Verschluss diente, sauber und verschwand runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dort wuselten bereits viele festlich angezogene Slytherins, wovon die meisten einfach nur versucht hatten zu retten, was zu retten war, herum und Severus sah sich suchend nach seinen Schwestern um.  
  
Schließlich entdeckte er Lydia an der Tür und war erst einmal baff. Sie trug ein weites, tief dunkelgrünes Kleid, vom Ausschnitt, der passend und nicht zu tief gesetzt war, bis zum Ansatz des weiten Rockes verliefen zwei silberne Streifen, die einen schwarzen einschlossen. Das Kleid war sehr gut geschnitten und betonte Lydias schlanke Figur. Ihre Haare hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt, nur einige einzelne Locken fielen in ihren freien Nacken und auf ihre Schultern. Das Kleid sowie auch ihr Umhang saßen am Rande ihrer Schultern und ließen das silberne Medaillon mit dem Skorpion, das sie beide von ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatten, zur Geltung kommen.  
  
Als sie sich nun zu ihm umdrehte, sah er, dass auch ihr Make-up gelungen war: weiß-silber schimmernder Lidschatten und blutroter Lippenstift, welcher ihre natürliche Blässe, in der Familie Snape wahrscheinlich erblich, sehr majestätisch wirken ließ.  
  
"Bin ich so in Ordnung?", fragte sie.  
  
"Also neben dir sieht wahrscheinlich Mister Kevin ziemlich alt aus und jeder andere dreht sich garantiert nach dir um.", urteilte Severus und fand das nicht übertrieben.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Lydia atmete durch.  
  
"Du siehst aber auch spitze aus. Da wird Kai wirklich Augen machen. Hast du die Klamotten besorgt?"  
  
"Nein, sie lagen in meinem Schrank, aber ich hab' keine Ahnung, wo die herkommen."  
  
"Deine auch?", fragte Lydia erstaunt. "Meine lagen auch plötzlich im Schrank. Aber ich weiss 100%ig, dass ich sie da nicht reingelegt habe. Und außerdem passen sie wie angegossen, passiert ja selten bis gar nicht bei mir."  
  
'Dito.', dachte Severus nur und fragte:  
  
"Sag mal, hast du Max gesehen?"  
  
Lydia machte plötzlich große Augen und antwortete nur:  
  
"Dreh' dich um und du hast die Antwort."  
  
Severus drehte sich zur Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäle und erstarrte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Er erkannte seine kleine Schwester fast nicht wieder.  
  
Dezenter grüner Lidschatten, zart rosaner Lippenstift, die etwas über die Schulter reichenden Haare hübsch frisiert und ein bodenlanges Kleid, das seinesgleichen suchte. Es war ebenfalls dunkelgrün, eng geschnitten, wobei es am Boden etwas auseinander lief, hatte auf dem Rücken überkreuzte Spaghettiträger, an welchen auf den Schultern mit kleinen silbernen Schnallen eine Schleppe aus durchsichtig-grüner Seide befestigt war. Etwas verlegen steuerte sie auf ihre Geschwister zu.  
  
"Seh' ich gut aus?", fragte sie.  
  
"Irre gut, Kleine!", erklärte Lydia.  
  
"Ja, du siehst super aus.", stimmte Severus zu. "Und das, was ich über Alex gesagt habe, tut mir leid. Das war wirklich nicht fair."  
  
"Schon gut, es war ja nicht ganz unbegründet."  
  
Max winkte ab.  
  
"Aber ihr seht auch total spitze aus. Gwen hat ja gesagt, dass ich sowas tragen kann. Ich war mir da nicht so sicher."  
  
"Gwen?", rutschte es den Zwillingen raus.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Max nickte.  
  
"Wir waren einkaufen. Ich habe mich dann für das Kleid entschieden und Gwen hat noch ein paar andere Klamotten gekauft. Das müssen dann wohl eure gewesen sein."  
  
Severus ging ein Licht auf.  
  
Gwen, Albus, natürlich! Gwen musste die Sachen mit den korrekten Maßen in Auftrag gegeben und mit Max abgeholt haben und Albus hatte sie mit nach Hogwarts genommen und sie in ihre Schränke legen lassen. Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
'Albus kennt uns einfach zu gut.'  
  
"Also, ich muss dann los!", sagte Max. "Alex und ich wollten uns in der Eingangshalle treffen."  
  
"Da können wir gleich mitkommen.", lenkte Lydia ein. "Sev muss zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum und ich auch in die Eingangshalle."  
  
Unauffällig verschwanden die drei Geschwister in dem Gewirr und stahlen sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Nachdem er seine Schwestern in der Eingangshalle zurückgelassen hatte, steuerte Severus auf den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum zu. Seine Nervosität steigerte sich. Seine Kehle war trocken, sein Puls raste und er verkrampfte eine Hand unaufhörlich in seinem Umhang.  
  
'Was soll ich denn sagen, wenn ich da auftauche?', dachte er nervös. 'Ich kann doch da nicht einfach reinspazieren.'  
  
Sein Problem löste sich zu einem geringen Teil, als er auf dem Flur vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf Gabrielle traf. Mit ihrem bis zum Oberschenkel eingeschlitzten, feuerroten Cocktailkleid war sie kaum zu übersehen.  
  
Als sie Severus sah, ging sie zur Tür und sprach mit jemandem. Anscheinend hatten sie und Kai das so abgemacht, denn selbige trat in diesem Moment aus der Tür. Severus war zwar nur noch etwa 5 Schritte von der Tür entfernt, doch er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er sah in diesem Moment zwar wahrscheinlich aus wie der letzte Idiot, aber wenn er von Lydia und Max überrascht war, dann stand jetzt eine Göttin vor ihm.  
  
Kai hatte ozeanblauen Lidschatten aufgelegt und ihr dunkelroter Lippenstift unterstrich ihre wunderschön zurecht gemachten Haare, in denen leicht glitzernder Silberstaub zu erkennen war. Ihr Kleid war dunkelblau, ähnlich wie Lydias geschnitten, nur dass Kais Kleid schulterfrei war, die Träger waren über die Oberarme gestreift, die davon abfallenden Trompetenärmel waren bis zum Ansatz aufgeschlitzt und aus feinem hellblauen Stoff. Ihr Umhang war genau so dunkel wie ihr Kleid, doch auf der Außenseite war ebenfalls Glitzerstaub, sodass er aussah, als solle er einen Sternenhimmel darstellen.  
  
Da Severus nichts sagte, nestelte Kai etwas nervös an ihrem Umhangverschluss, ein Saphir mit Gold eingefasst, herum und fragte:  
  
"Gefällt es dir?"  
  
In diesem Moment fasste Severus sich wieder, trat ein paar Schritte heran, verbeugte sich und antwortete:  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber was soll man tun, wenn einem die personifizierte Schönheit gegenübersteht?"  
  
Kai errötete und strich sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Du übertreibst.", sagte sie leise.  
  
"Keineswegs.", bemerkte Severus und bot ihr den Arm an. "Gehen wir?"  
  
"Gern."  
  
Sie hakte sich unter und die beiden schlugen den Weg zur Großen Halle ein.  
  
Beim Betreten der Halle geschah das, was Severus vorhergesehen hatte. Fast alle Blicke waren erst mal auf sie gerichtet und nicht wenigen stand der Mund offen. Severus wurde nervös, denn wenn er etwas hasste, war es ungewollt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Kai schien es genauso zu gehen, denn sie musterte ihn von der Seite.  
  
Hilfesuchend sah Severus sich um und fand selbige in Form seiner Schwester Lydia, die sich mit ihrem Begleiter bereits an einen Tisch begeben hatte. Kai schien ebenfalls angetan von der Idee, denn sie beschleunigte ebenfalls ihre Schritte. Am Tisch gab es eine kurze Begrüßung und die beiden setzten sich.  
  
"Na, ihr sorgt ja für Wirbel!", bemerkte Lydias Begleiter Kevin. "Da haben wirklich mehr Leute hingeguckt als vorhin."  
  
Dies trieb Severus nun ein zufriedenes Grinsen ins Gesicht. Es war kaum zu bezweifeln, dass er mit vorhin das Eintreten von Lydia und ihm selbst meinte.  
  
'Das könnte ja tatsächlich noch was werden.', dachte er und begann dieses Fest immer positiver zu sehen.  
  
Auch bei dem folgenden Essen hatten die Hauselfen ganze Arbeit geleistet und Severus vergaß beinahe das, was danach folgen sollte. Doch er wurde daran erinnert, als Dumbledore aufstand und verkündete:  
  
"Nun, nachdem ihr alle gestärkt seid, sollten wir den Hauptakt dieses Balls beginnen. Ich gebe die Tanzfläche frei und möchte, dass sich alle gut amüsieren."  
  
Dann gab er ein Zeichen und die Band begann zu spielen.  
  
Ein langsames Lied, das war zu erwarten.  
  
Dumbledore hatte Prof. McGonagall von ihrem Tisch auf die Fläche geführt und eröffnete so den Abend. Einige Schülerpaare traten hinzu.  
  
Severus überlegte, ob er das wirklich wagen sollte. Mit Kai hierher zu kommen war das eine, mit ihr zu tanzen war das andere.  
  
Und dann auch noch dieses langsame Lied, das für Gefühle ausgeschrieben war!  
  
Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war Kevin aufgestanden und hatte Lydia angesprochen:  
  
"Also dann, das müssen wir uns ja nicht zweimal sagen lassen, oder?"  
  
Lydia stand auf, doch recht angetan schien sie von seinem Vorschlag und der Formulierung desselben nicht zu sein. Severus konnte sie verstehen, doch Kevins Auftritt verlangte nun von ihm ebenfalls eine Aufforderung. Er stand also auf, stellte sich vor Kai und sagte:  
  
"Ich denke, daran sollten wir uns anpassen. Würden Sie mit mir tanzen, Miss?"  
  
Daraufhin verbeugte er sich kurz und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.  
  
"Aber gern.", antwortete sie, legte ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich zur Fläche führen.  
  
Das erste langsame Lied ging nahtlos in das zweite über und so tanzten sie eine ganze Zeit. Als sie an einem Tisch vorbeikamen, an dem einige Lehrer saßen, hörte Severus seinen Zauberkunstlehrer Prof. Flitwick flüstern:  
  
"Für sein Alter tanzt der Junge erstaunlich gut. Man könnte meinen, er hätte nie was anderes gemacht. Wenn ich dagegen die anderen sehe, hat meine Miss Evans da aber verdammtes Glück gehabt."  
  
Severus spürte wie er gleich ein paar Zentimeter größer wurde.  
  
Prof. Flitwick war Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw und wenn er von seiner Miss Evans sprach, konnte er damit nur Kai meinen.  
  
Er hatte zwar von seinen Eltern und auch mit Lydia von Gwen tanzen gelernt, aber mit Lydia war es noch immer etwas anderes, als mit einer mehr oder minder fremden Person zu tanzen.  
  
Nach dem vierten Lied machte die Band endlich mal einen Abschluss, um den Leuten eine Pause und sich einen Applaus zu gönnen. Er und Kai standen relativ am Rand, als sie fragte:  
  
"Wollen wir?"  
  
Dabei deutete sie mit dem Kopf zu einer Seitentür, die in den Garten hinaus führte.  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht.", stimmte er zu. "Hier drinnen ist es auch viel zu heiß."  
  
Unbemerkt verließen die beiden die Halle und schlugen den Weg zum See ein.  
  
Während sie so gingen und die frische Abendluft genossen, tastete Kai plötzlich nach seiner Hand. Sanft griff sie danach und Severus schloss wie im Reflex seine Hand um ihre. Kai trat nun näher an seine Seite und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Severus blieb nun stehen und Kai sah ihn an.  
  
"Was hast du?", fragte sie, augenscheinlich etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Ich wollte dich schon die ganze Zeit etwas fragen, Kai.", gab er daraufhin ehrlich zu.  
  
"Und was?"  
  
"Nun," Severus sah an ihr vorbei, "ich habe mich gefragt, warum ein Mädchen wie du, die alle Jungen hier haben könnte, zu so einem Fest gerade mit mir erscheint. Denn wir dürfen uns ja beide nichts vormachen: Ich erfreue mich unter der Schülerschaft nicht sonderlich großer Beliebtheit, nicht zuletzt, weil ich ein Slytherin bin."  
  
Kai trat auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich.  
  
"Severus, mir ist egal, aus welchem Haus du kommst. Warum soll ich mich mit Typen abgeben, die vielleicht beliebt sind, mit denen ich aber nichts anfangen kann? Sieh dir Kevin an: Er macht einen auf toller Typ, aber er ist eine totale Pfeife. Du kannst dich mit ihm nicht unterhalten, Mädchen sind für ihn Trophäen. Aber du..."  
  
Nun sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
"...du bist anders als die anderen. Du bist intelligent, verständnisvoll und immer hilfsbereit. Außerdem lässt du dich, egal was kommt, niemals unterkriegen. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes, Severus. Und das solltest du dir endlich eingestehen."  
  
"Vielleicht aber auch nur,..."  
  
Severus beugte sich runter und pflückte eine Mondscheinblume, die sich neben ihm befand.  
  
"...weil ich mit einem ganz besonderen Menschen zusammen sein darf."  
  
Nun steckte er ihr die Blume ins Haar, die durch den im Mondlicht schimmernden Glitzerstaub noch etwas aufzublühen schien. Sie lächelte ihn an und strich sanft mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange.  
  
"Kai, ich..."  
  
Zu mehr kam Severus nicht. Kai hatte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen gelegt, um sie kurz darauf mit ihren eigenen zu verschließen.  
  
Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl!  
  
Jetzt warf Severus alle Zweifel über Bord. Er legte seine Arme um Kais Taille, zog sie enger an sich und intensivierte den Kuss.  
  
Es war unbeschreiblich und augenscheinlich fanden das beide, denn es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
  
Kai sah ihm nun wieder tief in die Augen und bevor er den Satz, den er angefangen hatte, noch vollenden konnte, flüsterte sie:  
  
"Ich dich auch."  
  
Er legte seinen Umhang um sie und zusammen stiegen sie zum See hinunter. Dort legten sie sich hin, küssten sich noch einige Male in dieser Nacht und genossen einfach ihr Zusammensein.  
  
Es waren die unbeschreiblichsten Stunden seines Lebens, das wusste Severus, und sie würden es auch immer bleiben.  
  
*********************  
  
'Oh ja, das Fest, die Nacht, der See.'  
  
Severus lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und vergaß beinahe alles um sich herum. Wenn er daran dachte, spürte er noch heute Kais Hand auf seiner Wange und ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Es war in dieser Nacht noch nicht zum Äußersten zwischen ihnen gekommen, aber die Gefühle, die sich offenbart hatten, waren trotzdem unbeschreiblich gewesen.  
  
'Ach, Kai.'  
  
Gedanklich seufzte er.  
  
'Dir war es schon immer egal, was andere dachten. Du hast dich immer nur auf dein Gefühl verlassen. Und mir meines vermutlich wiedergegeben.'  
  
Sie waren sich immer näher gekommen und obwohl sie es beide geheimhalten wollten und auch mussten, war es die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens. 


	17. Versteckte Liebe

Versteckte Liebe  
  
(Kapitel 16)  
  
Severus hatte in seiner letzten Stunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, schon nicht mehr ruhig sitzen können. Normalerweise wäre es zwar aufgefallen, wenn ein Schüler wie Severus derart hyperaktiv zu sein schien, doch in Geschichte der Zauberei schliefen sowieso viele und alle anderen waren anderweitig beschäftigt. Allenfalls Prof. Binns hätte es merken können, aber dessen Geist befand sich, wie Severus fand, genau wie sein Körper, fast immer auf einer anderen Ebene.  
  
Endlich erlöste die Stundenklingel Severus von seinen Qualen.  
  
Blitzschnell hatte er sich seine gepackte Tasche unter den Arm geklemmt, flüsterte Lydia noch ein "Bis später!" zu und verließ hastig den Unterrichtsraum.  
  
Er rannte die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, schleuderte seine Tasche in den Schlafsaal, den er mit Lucius Malfoy bewohnte und verließ die Räume der Slytherins wieder.  
  
Er lief zielstrebig quer durchs Schloss, immer darauf bedacht nicht von irgendeinem Lehrer erwischt zu werden, bis er dann beim Südturm angekommen war. Er stieg eilig die Treppen hoch, sah sich nochmals um und öffnete dann eine kleine Luke, durch die er in einen kleinen, geheimen Raum gelangte. Gerade als er die Luke von oben wieder verschloss, legte jemand von hinten seine Arme um ihn.  
  
"Was bist du denn so außer Atem?", flüsterte ihm Kai leise ins Ohr.  
  
"Nun, Prof. McGonagall und meine hochgeschätzte Hauslehrerin haben eines gemeinsam:", erklärte Severus ohne sich umzudrehen, "Beide machen es einem Schüler unheimlich schwer unbemerkt durchs Schloss zu kommen."  
  
"Na, da hab' ich aber ein Glück, dass du es geschafft hast.", grinste Kai und zog Severus mit auf ihren bereits ausgebreiteten Umhang.  
  
Severus grinste zurück und fragte:  
  
"Hab' ich dich zu lange warten lassen oder warum hast du es so eilig?"  
  
"Nein," antwortete Kai und sah ihn verschmitzt an, "aber ich hab' dich vermisst und außerdem bin ich, glaube ich, sehr schmusebedürftig heute."  
  
"Na, wenn das so ist..."  
  
Severus beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Sie ließ sich darauf ein und intensivierte den Kuss, der trotz der mitschwingenden Leidenschaft doch irgendwie noch von einer zärtlichen Naivität geprägt war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit brach Severus den Kuss aber ab, strich Kai sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sagte:  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir das ganze etwas verlagern, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das momentan sehr bequem ist."  
  
"Da das Argument schlüssig ist," erklärte Kai gekünstelt, "stimme ich dem zu."  
  
Somit zogen sie sich in die hintere Ecke de Raumes zurück, wo sie sich mit ein paar weichen Matratzen und vielen kleinen und großen Kissen eine richtige Kuschelecke geschaffen hatten. Dort legten sie sich hin und Kai kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.  
  
Sie trafen sich fast jeden Abend hier und oft lagen sie einfach hier, tauschten kleine Zärtlichkeiten aus und sprachen über Gott, die Welt und Hogwarts.  
  
"Sag mal," fragte Severus, während seine Hand langsam an ihrem Oberarm hinunterglitt, "vermissen dich deine Ravenclaw-Kameraden eigentlich nicht, wenn du fast jeden Abend verschwindest? Ich dachte in den anderen Häusern kümmert man sich umeinander."  
  
"Nun," Kai legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, "ich bin ja schon als Streberin verschrien und somit fragt eigentlich keiner mehr nach, sofern es überhaupt jemand merkt. Und wenn doch jemand fragt, dann bin ich offiziell in der Bibliothek."  
  
"Verwegen.", bemerkte Severus und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Und du?", fragte Kai. "Ich dachte, du stehst unter Beobachtung. Und ich meine nicht Professor McGonagall und Professor Corsus."  
  
"Das hat sich eigentlich relativ gelegt. Seit Eduard Cortulus Vertrauensschüler ist, hat sich das gelockert. Außerdem habe ich Lucius aufgebunden, ich würde Gryffindor ausspionieren. Ab und zu lasse ich ihm ein paar harmlose Infos zukommen und wenn er das erzählt, wird das geglaubt. So ist das eben mit Malfoy."  
  
"So, du bist also aus Spionagezwecken hier!", neckte Kai. "Wollt wohl mal wieder ein Quidditch-Spiel gewinnen, wie?"  
  
"Klar!"  
  
Severus stieg auf das Spiel ein, drehte sie auf den Rücken und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt in die Kissen zurück.  
  
"Und ich wette, du wirst mir auch alles sagen."  
  
Damit beugte er sich runter und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Von ihr nahm er prompt ein leises Stöhnen war.  
  
Das war die andere, seltener vorkommende, aber umso schönere Variante ihrer Treffen.  
  
Ein paar Wochen nachdem sie sich auf dem großen Fest ihre Gefühle gestanden hatten, waren die beiden das erste Mal bis zum Äußersten gegangen. Doch trotz einer gewissen Erfahrung, die sich bei den beiden mittlerweile eingestellt hatte, hatte ihre Art sich zu lieben nichts an Zärtlichkeit oder Gefühl verloren.  
  
Sie genossen und liebten es sich gegenseitig ganz zu spüren und auch danach blieben sie oft noch Stunden zusammen in eine Decke gehüllt dort und genossen die Nähe des anderen.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf.  
  
"Würdest du mir etwas versprechen?"  
  
"Du weißt, ich würde dir alles versprechen, Kai, was ich nur zu halten vermag."  
  
"Versprichst du mir,..."  
  
Nun trennten nur noch ein paar Zentimeter ihre Gesichter voneinander.  
  
"Versprichst du mir, dass du mich nie allein lassen wirst?"  
  
"Kai, ich werde dich nie allein lassen. Und wenn ich körperlich nicht bei dir sein kann, dann glaube mir, dass meine Gedanken nur dir gehören, denn..."  
  
Und dann kamen die magischen Worte:  
  
"...ich liebe dich."  
  
*******************  
  
Ja, die Zeit mit Kai war wie ein Traum und wenn er heute zurückdachte, hätte er mehr Zeit dafür nutzen sollen.  
  
Doch es gab noch andere Verpflichtungen.  
  
'Man kann sich ja die Nächte auf die eine oder andere Art um die Ohren hauen.', dachte er und seine Gedanken streiften ab in einen kleinen Raum im Schloss, in dem er zusammen mit James, Peter, Sirius und Lydia den Animaguszauber geübt hatte.  
  
'Wir wussten ja, dass es gefährlich war.', gestand sich Severus ein. 'Erst mal muss man es schaffen sich komplett in ein Tier zu verwandeln und dann auch noch die Kontrolle darüber zu haben, um nicht zu einer Bestie zu mutieren.'  
  
Ja, ja, in diesem Raum waren schon turbulente Dinge vorgegangen. 


	18. Freundschaftsdienste und ihre Schwierigk...

Freundschaftsdienste und ihre Schwierigkeiten  
  
(Kapitel 17)  
  
"Also, ist es euch allen jetzt endgültig klar?"  
  
Lydia sah die vier Jungs an.  
  
"Ihr müsst ganz fest an die Verwandlung denken, aber gleichzeitig auch euren Geist so wach halten, dass er nicht in einen Trancezustand verfällt. Irgendwelche Unklarheiten?"  
  
"Unklarheiten keine," antwortete Severus, "aber ich versuche erst mal nicht mich zu verwandeln, um dir zu helfen, falls etwas schief gehen sollte."  
  
"Und wir drei nehmen jetzt die komplette Verwandlung vor.", erklärte James.  
  
"Wir müssen aber vorsichtig sein.", gab Peter zu bedenken. "Schließlich soll es ja nicht enden wie letztes Mal."  
  
Severus versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der Handfläche.  
  
Das sogenannte 'letzte Mal' hatte damit geendet, dass Sirius eine Schnauze, Peter einen langen Schwanz und James total unförmige Hände hatte.  
  
Severus selber hatte sich noch nie verwandelt. Obwohl er doch den Anreiz dieses Zaubers spürte, hatte er Angst zu sehen, was aus ihm werden würde, denn auf die Wahl des Tieres, in das man sich verwandelte, hatte man keinen Einfluss.  
  
"Wir müssen uns jetzt aber zusammen reißen!", meinte Sirius energisch. "Wir tun das hier für Remus, das dürfen wir nicht vergessen. Er sitzt immer allein in dieser Hütte und hat wahrscheinlich auch noch höllische Schmerzen, die er ohne Gesellschaft erdulden muss. Wenn wir ihm schon sonst nicht helfen können, dann müssen wir wenigstens das hier schaffen."  
  
"Sirius hat Recht."  
  
James nickte.  
  
"Also, konzentrieren wir uns."  
  
Die drei Gryffindors schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich.  
  
Die Zwillinge zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, denn sie wussten, die Verwandlungsversuche waren nicht immer so lustig. Ihre Freunde könnten sich auch in reißende Bestien verwandeln und darauf sollte man vorbereitet sein.  
  
Ein Licht ging immer stärker von den dreien aus und einen kurzen Moment mussten die Zwillinge blinzeln.  
  
Als sie wieder hinsahen, befanden sich an dem Ort, an dem zuvor ihre Freunde gestanden hatten, ein Hirsch, ein großer, schwarzer Hund und eine Ratte. Vorsichtig traten Severus und Lydia auf die Tiere zu, noch war keine Gefahr ausgeschlossen. Doch als sie direkt vor den Tieren standen, symbolisierten diese ihnen ihre Kontrollen, indem der Hirsch auf die Knie sank, der Hund sich hinlegte und die Ratte sich auf den Rücken drehte.  
  
"Meinen Glückwunsch, Jungs!"  
  
Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab ein.  
  
"Ihr habt eine komplette, kontrollierte Verwandlung geschafft. Professor McGonagall wäre stolz auf euch."  
  
"Obgleich wir ihr das natürlich nicht erzählen dürfen.", erklärte Lydia mit Nachdruck. "Nun verwandelt euch einzeln wieder zurück, indem ihr euch einfach auf eure normale Gestalt konzentriert. James zuerst."  
  
Kurz war wieder Energie, diesmal in Form von Wärme, wahrzunehmen und da, wo der Hirsch gewesen war, kniete nun James und schien noch völlig überwältigt von diesem Erlebnis.  
  
"Gut, nun Sirius."  
  
Auch hier gab es keine Probleme. Nach kurzem Energieschub war aus dem Hund wieder Sirius geworden, der etwas verwirrt auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden hockte.  
  
"Auch alles klar.", stellte Lydia fest. "Und jetzt du, Peter."  
  
Wieder entfaltete sich Energie, aber es passierte nichts, die Ratte blieb eine Ratte. James und Sirius sahen sich an.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte das oder etwas ähnliches kommen sehen.  
  
"Versuch's noch mal."  
  
Doch wieder tat sich nichts. Peter war zwar ein reinblütiger Zauberer, doch er hatte seinen Freunden schon immer nachgestanden. Er war in jedem Fach eigentlich Mittelmaß, wenn man von Zaubertränke absah, in dem ihm Prof. Corsus sehr zusetzte. Doch Peter hatte immer im Schatten seiner Freunde gestanden. Er gehörte zwar dazu und war auch immer dabei, aber irgendwie war er das fünfte Rad am Wagen.  
  
Beim dritten Versuch nahm er endlich wieder menschliche Formen an, auch wenn Lydia ihn noch von dem Rattenschwanz, Barthaaren und übergroßen Ohren befreien musste.  
  
"Ihr habt das super gemacht!", betonte Lydia noch mal. "Eine exzellente Verwandlung."  
  
"Und jetzt seid ihr dran!", verlangte Sirius.  
  
"Wir haben nicht die Übung, die ihr mittlerweile habt.", wehrte Severus ab. "Ihr wisst, wie gefährlich das werden kann."  
  
"Wir passen schon auf:", versicherte James. "Kommt, versucht es wenigstens."  
  
"Gut!"  
  
Lydia ergab sich.  
  
"Damit ihr auch mal was zu lachen habt."  
  
Die Zwillinge stellten sich grade hin, schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich.  
  
Severus hatte plötzlich ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er ein grünlich-weißes und ein schwarzes Feuer. Das schwarze wurde immer größer und nahm gewaltige und unheimliche Formen an. Es drohte sich zu weit auszubreiten und so konzentrierte sich Severus auf das andere Feuer. Er spürte den enormen Druck, als er die schwarze Flamme in ihre Schranken wies, aber nach einem kurzen Moment des inneren Kampfes ließ der Druck nach und beide Flammen loderten kontrolliert. Als Severus nun die Augen öffnete, hatte er einen völlig anderen Blickwinkel. Wenn er geradeaus blickte, reichte er James und Sirius etwa bis zum Bauch. Er stellte auch fest, dass er einen völlig anderen Gleichgewichtssinn hatte. Er konnte sehr geschmeidig gehen und außerdem sah er farbig.  
  
'Von der Größe her kann ich schon mal kein Insekt geworden sein.', stellte er erleichtert fest. 'Auch ein Hund fällt raus, der kann nicht farbig sehen. Bliebe nur...'  
  
Nachdem er nun eine bestimmte Vermutung hatte, drehte er sich um. Hinter ihnen befanden sich Spiegel, in denen auch die drei anderen sich hatten sehen können. Lydia hatte anscheinend im gleichen Moment die gleiche Idee und somit erschienen im Spiegel zwei ausgewachsene Panther, die sich überrascht, wenn auch stolz, betrachteten. Sie nickten, um den drei kampfbereiten Gryffindors ihre Kontrolle zu symbolisieren, schlichen dann einmal um diese herum, um sich mit diesem neuen Körper auseinanderzusetzen und beschlossen dann sich zurückzuverwandeln.  
  
Wieder erschienen die Flammen vor seinem inneren Auge und während Severus sich konzentrierte, sah er seine eigentliche Gestalt immer deutlicher in der grünlich-weißen Flamme. Er konzentrierte sich stärker, die schwarze Flamme wurde immer kleiner, bis sie schließlich erlosch, Severus die Augen öffnete und nach einem kurzen Taumeln wieder er selbst war. Er sah Lydia an, die dann in Worte fasste, was er dachte:  
  
"Echt Wahnsinn!"  
  
Dann wandten sie sich den drei Gryffindors zu. Peter stand der Mund offen, James grinste und hielt den Daumen hoch und Sirius schüttelte nur entgeistert den Kopf und meinte:  
  
"Ihr habt keine Übung! Ja, nee, is' klar!"  
  
Severus gab darüber keinen Kommentar ab. Er war ja selbst verwundert, dass es gleich so perfekt geklappt hatte. Sicher, er hatte die Theorie mit den anderen bis zum Erbrechen durchgepaukt, aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte er sich noch nie vorher komplett zu verwandeln versucht. Vielleicht lag es an einer gewissen Begabung sich felsenfest konzentrieren zu können, vielleicht aber auch nur an seinem Starrsinn etwas unbedingt erreichen zu wollen.  
  
Sirius riss ihn mit einem Klatschen in die Hände aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Los, das müssen wir Remus zeigen, jetzt sind wir bereit!"  
  
Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und in zwei Gruppen verließen die 'Verwandlungskünstler' den Raum.  
  
Severus und Lydia waren zu einer Stelle hinter der peitschenden Weide am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes gelaufen, um sich dann dort mit den anderen zu treffen.  
  
Wenig später erschienen auch die strahlenden drei zusammen mit einer anscheinend unruhigen Lily und einem total verwirrten Remus. Der Mond war heute nur eine Sichel, also keine Gefahr für Remus.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte er schließlich, als sie bei den Zwillingen angekommen waren. "Warum schleppt ihr mich denn so spät noch hier raus?"  
  
"Um es dir mit relativ einfachen Worten zu erklären," Severus trat auf ihn zu, "wir haben einen Weg gefunden, dir in deiner schwersten Zeit beistehen zu können. Du weißt, von welcher Zeit ich spreche."  
  
Remus nickte. Es brauchte ja wirklich nicht viel Grips um zu wissen worauf Severus hinaus wollte.  
  
"Hört zu," wandte Remus dann aber doch ein, "egal welchen raffinierten Schutzzauber ihr euch ausgedacht habt, der kann euch nicht vor einem wilden Werwolf beschützen. Dann greife ich jeden an und habe leider keine Kontrolle darüber."  
  
"Jeden Menschen, ja."  
  
Lydia nickte.  
  
"Aber ein Werwolf greift keine anderen Tiere an."  
  
"Sicher nicht, aber wie..."  
  
Remus stutzte.  
  
"Der Animaguszauber.", erklärte Sirius einfach.  
  
"Der Animaguszauber?", wiederholte Remus ungläubig. "Aber um den zu lernen braucht man doch ewig!"  
  
"Nun, wir haben ja auch direkt nach deinem Geständnis angefangen zu üben.", betonte James. "Und nun sind wir soweit, dass wir ihn dir vorführen wollen. Wir alle fünf."  
  
"Alle vier."  
  
Lydia schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Lily und ich werden uns für alle Fälle bereit halten."  
  
"Na gut!"  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, die vier Jungen stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und verwandelten sich. In ihrer neuen Form traten sie auf Remus zu und zeigten ihm, dass sie ihn und alle anderen so vor der Bestie eines Werwolfs beschützen konnten und wollten. Remus war zu Tränen gerührt.  
  
"Danke, Leute.", brachte er mit schwacher Stimme hervor. "Ihr habt damit bestimmt viel Ärger und viele Strapazen gehabt. Und ihr habt das nur für mich getan. Wie kann ich euch dafür jemals danken?"  
  
Die Jungen verwandelten sich zurück, wobei Lydia wieder Barthaare und Rattenschwanz entfernen musste. James legte Remus die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wir sind deine Freunde und wenn wir etwas tun können, um dir irgendwie zu helfen, und sei es auch nur, indem wir bei dir sind, dann tun wir das."  
  
"Ich danke euch."  
  
Remus konnte nun ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und zog sein Taschentuch aus dem Umhang. Dabei viel ihm ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Peter.  
  
"Ach ja," antwortete Remus nun und hob das Stück auf, "ich hab' die Karte mit den Geheimgängen von Hogwarts fertig. Sie ist auch mit einem Schutzzauber versehen. Ich hab' sie 'Die Karte des Rumtreibers' genannt. Oder hat irgendjemand was dagegen?"  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Severus. "Erstens sehr passend und zweitens hast du dir die Arbeit mit diesem komplizierten Ding gemacht, also darfst du auch bestimmen, wie es heißen soll."  
  
"Also, das ist mir zu viel Zirkus!", bemerkte Lily. "Jungs, das war sehr eindrucksvoll, aber mir ist kalt und ich geh' rein. Gute Nacht!"  
  
"Ich dann auch.", schloss sich Lydia an. "Sev, wir sehen uns später!"  
  
Severus nickte und auch Lydia verschwand in Richtung Schloss.  
  
"Nun fehlen nur noch eure Unterschriften.", erklärte Remus.  
  
Dann berührte er das Stück mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte:  
  
"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."  
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieser Spruch war zwar irgendwie beleidigend, aber er tat seine Wirkung, denn auf der Karte erschien nun folgender Text:  
  
Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, ........., ........., ......... und ........., Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH, präsentieren stolz: Die Karte des Rumtreibers.  
  
"Hier müsst ihr jetzt nur noch die Namen eintragen."  
  
"Tolle Idee!", fuhr Peter sarkastisch ein. "Wenn einer die Karte in die Finger kriegt, weiss er gleich, wer sich hier nicht an die Regeln gehalten hat."  
  
"Nicht, wenn wir es machen wie Moony."  
  
Severus deutete auf Remus.  
  
"Wir unterschreiben mit Spitz- oder Künstlernamen."  
  
"Ja, super Idee!"  
  
Sirius rieb sich die Hände.  
  
"Ihr könntet euch ja nach euren Animaguswesen benennen.", schlug Remus vor. "Damit kann keiner was verbinden und wir können gar nicht auffliegen."  
  
"Ja, aber was könnte man denn nehmen?", zweifelte Peter.  
  
"Wurmschwanz.", bemerkte Severus trocken. "Weil genau dieser Schwanz im Moment immer zurückbleibt."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Remus wollte etwas einwenden, aber Peter meinte nur:  
  
"Da mir selbst nichts besseres einfällt, nehmen wir das."  
  
Und so kritzelte er Wurmschwanz an die erste freie Stelle. Dann reichte er Sirius die Karte.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich nenne mich Tatze. Das kann ich mir wenigstens merken."  
  
Also setzte er den Namen Tatze an die nächste freie Stelle. Nun kam die Karte zu James.  
  
"Lasst uns überlegen.", philosophierte Severus. "Er verwandelt sich in einen Hirsch und wird unter den Schülern nur 'der Gryffindorprinz' gerufen. Wenn da nicht 'Krone' bei herauskommt, weiss ich auch nicht weiter."  
  
"Exzellente Idee."  
  
Und schon unterschrieb James mit Krone.  
  
"Nun zu dir, Sev.", grinste Sirius. "Was kommt denn bei deiner Überlegung rum?"  
  
"Das werde ich euch zeigen."  
  
Severus nahm die Karte und schrieb deutlich das Wort Erebos in die letzte Lücke.  
  
"Was?", fragte Sirius und sah verständnislos von dem Wort zu Severus.  
  
"Erebos," erklärte Severus, "war in der griechischen Mythologie der Ausdruck für die Dunkelheit, eine der vier Dinge, die aus dem Chaos, der Urmasse geboren wurden. Ich fand den Ausdruck sehr passend."  
  
"Wenn du meinst!"  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Noch was zur Erklärung," wandte Remus ein, "ihr öffnet die Karte so wie ich eben. Wenn man es anders versucht, gibt es nette Beleidigungen."  
  
Er grinste, fuhr dann aber fort:  
  
"Wenn ihr sie benutzt habt, sagt ihr 'Unheil angerichtet' und sie löscht sich wieder und sieht aus, wie einfaches Pergament. Das ist unser Schutz gegen das wachsame Auge der Lehrer."  
  
Die anderen nickten und Remus löschte die Karte.  
  
"Also dann, auf den Rumtreiber!"  
  
"Auf den Rumtreiber!", wiederholten die anderen und legten ihre Hände im Kreis zusammen.  
  
Dann verschwanden auch sie still und leise und natürlich auf getrennten Wegen in ihre Schlafsäle.  
  
******************  
  
Ja, dies war die erste Gründung der Karte des Rumtreibers.  
  
'Damals hatten wir alle noch genug Vertrauen in das Gute dieser Welt.', dachte Severus bitter. 'Damals habe ich mir ja noch keine Sorgen gemacht.'  
  
Er hatte damals den Spaß genossen, den sie verwandelt mit Remus hatten, oft auch begleitet von Lydia, die unter dem Pseudonym 'Nyx', griechisch für 'die Nacht', mit ihnen unterwegs war.  
  
'Aber wie habe ich damals so blauäugig sein können zu glauben, dass es immer so spaßig weitergehen könnte?'  
  
Severus rügte sich selber für seine damalige Naivität. In ihm kam nun zwangsläufig die Erinnerung an das wahrscheinlich dunkelste Kapitel seiner Schulzeit und sicher auch eines der dunkelsten seines Lebens zutage.  
  
'Doch was war damals?'  
  
Mit dieser Frage zermarterte er sich noch heute in der Zelle den Schädel.  
  
'War ich eingeschüchtert, verzweifelt oder steckt diese bösartige Bestie wirklich tief in mir?'  
  
Eine Frage, auf die Severus schon lange eine Antwort suchte. Am ehesten in der Erinnerung an eine Zeit, in der alles begann... 


	19. Ein Slytherin gleich ein Abtrünniger?

Ein Slytherin = ein Abtrünniger?  
  
(Kapitel 18)  
  
Eigentlich fing dieser Freitag an wie jeder andere:  
  
Severus hatte am Nachmittag unterrichtsfrei und befand sich dann, wie so oft, im Labor im Kerker. Lydia assistierte ihm, denn die beiden hatten in ihrem alten Buch wieder eine neue Herausforderung gefunden. Sicher war das Schülern wie ihnen eigentlich verboten, aber offiziell waren sie ja auch gar nicht hier.  
  
Gerade als Severus den Trank überprüfte und Lydia noch die letzte Zutat kleinschnitt, flog die Tür zum Labor auf. Erschrocken sahen die Zwillinge hoch, doch ihre Erwartungen einen Lehrer zu sehen, wurden widerlegt.  
  
In der Tür stand Lucius Malfoy, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle und noch einigen anderen, sehr zwielichtigen Gestalten Slytherins.  
  
"Lucius! Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Severus und versuchte seine Überraschung weitestgehend zu verbergen.  
  
"Genau das wäre auch meine Frage gewesen, werter Severus.", antwortete Lucius hochmütig. "Ich dachte, ihr spioniert Gryffindor aus."  
  
Er trat nun direkt vor den Labortisch, während die restlichen Slytherins sich im Raum verteilten.  
  
"Nun, wir sind auf dem besten Wege, da wir...", versuchte Lydia ruhig zu erklären und deutete auf den Kessel, doch Malfoy schrie dazwischen:  
  
"Lüge! Ihr seid zwei bodenlose Lügner! Crabbe!"  
  
Der Angesprochene trat an den Kessel und ehe sich die Zwillinge versahen, hatte er ihn umgestoßen und die rot-bräunliche Flüssigkeit versiegte im Boden.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich habt ihr niemals irgendeine Spionage bei Gryffindor durchgeführt und alles, was ihr erzählt habt, war frei erfunden und gelogen!"  
  
Da sich der Kreis der Slytherins immer enger um sie schloss, traten die Zwillinge näher zueinander.  
  
"Doch das werden wir ändern."  
  
Lucius grinste hämisch und gab Crabbe und Goyle ein Zeichen. Daraufhin packten diese die beiden Geschwister und zerrten sie mit sich aus dem Labor den dunklen Kerkergang hinunter.  
  
Schließlich stießen sie sie von sich und ehe sie sich versahen waren Severus und Lydia schon wieder von dem Kreis eingeschlossen. Lucius trat auf sie zu und markierte weiter den Wortführer.  
  
"Ihr habt unser Haus verraten, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nein.", gab Severus standhaft zurück, worauf er jedoch sofort einen harten Schlag in die Seite spürte.  
  
Keuchend stolperte er nach vorne.  
  
"Du suchst doch nur einen Grund irgendjemanden verprügeln zu lassen, Malfoy!", fauchte Lydia und hatte prompt auch einen Schlag im Gesicht.  
  
Sie fiel zu Boden.  
  
Severus wollte zu ihr, doch er wurde von zwei bulligen Slytherins in die Mangel genommen und musste zusehen, wie die anderen noch ein paar Mal auf Lydia einschlugen und eintraten.  
  
Irgendwann, als Lydia zusammengekrümmt und blutend am Boden lag, rief Malfoy das Schlägerkommando zurück.  
  
"Das reicht. Bringt sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber wenn's geht ohne einem Lehrer in die Arme zu laufen."  
  
Eine Eskorte Slytherins, zu der, wie Severus jetzt erkannte, auch Narcissa gehörte, nahm Lydia in die Mitte und zog sie unsanft mit sich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Severus sah ihnen noch nach, doch dann wurde er auch schon in den Klammergriff genommen und die Schläge und Tritte prasselten auf ihn ein.  
  
'Bloß nicht schreien!', dachte er verzweifelt. 'Alles, bloß nicht schreien!'  
  
Er versuchte sich stark auf etwas zu konzentrieren, doch die Schmerzen wurden von mal zu mal stärker. Gegen einige Tränen mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Wut konnte er nichts tun, doch er schrie nicht und irgendwann ließen sie von ihm ab.  
  
"Okay, es gibt nichts mehr zu sehen.", erklärte Lucius und schickte den Hauptteil der Slytherins fort.  
  
Severus wischte sich die Tränen und das Blut aus dem Gesicht und sah dann auf. Vor ihm standen nur noch Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Lestrange und seine Flamme.  
  
'Die schlimmsten.', dachte er nur und wollte sich gar nicht detailliert vorstellen, was die mit ihm anstellen könnten.  
  
Nun hockte sich Lucius vor ihn und wischte ihm noch etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht. Severus, der eigentlich einen Schlag erwartet hatte, sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
"Tut mir Leid," begann Lucius, "aber ich musste ein Zeichen setzen."  
  
"Das ist dir, denke ich, bestens gelungen.", knurrte Severus zurück.  
  
Lucius lächelte und sah seinen Gegenüber nun direkt an.  
  
"Weißt du, Severus, ich bin eigentlich hier um dir ein Angebot zu unterbreiten."  
  
Severus, der an eine Wand gelehnt dasaß, zog die Knie an und meinte:  
  
"Welche Art von Angebot?"  
  
"Nun,..."  
  
Lucius stand auf und ging nun vor ihm auf und ab.  
  
"Dir ist doch sicher der dunkle Lord bekannt, ebenso wie seine treuen Diener."  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
Von den sogenannten Todessern, den Anhängern des dunklen Lords, und ihm selber hatte man in den letzten Jahren immer mehr gehört und gesehen. Sie waren für ihre Grausamkeit Muggeln und Muggel-Geborenen gegenüber bekannt und zögerten auch nicht die unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden, im Gegenteil, es gab kaum Fälle, in welchen diese nicht benutzt wurden.  
  
"Um es kurz zu machen," fuhr Lucius fort, "du hast seine treusten Diener in Hogwarts direkt vor dir."  
  
Severus konnte nicht behaupten, darüber geschockt zu sein. Ihn überraschte dieses 'Geständnis' nicht wirklich. Soweit er informiert war, gab es starke Gerüchte, laut denen sowohl Malfoys als auch die Familien der übrigen da stark involviert sein sollten.  
  
"Komm zur Sache, Lucius!", forderte Severus jetzt, nachdem er wieder richtig atmen konnte. "Du erzählst mir das doch sicher nicht aus bodenlosem Vertrauen heraus, weil du einen Seelsorger brauchst."  
  
"Severus, dein Sarkasmus ist doch irgendwie immer wieder erfrischend."  
  
Hinterhältig lächelnd schüttelte Lucius den Kopf, entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Severus, drehte sich dann plötzlich um und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
"Der Meister schickt uns.", gab er nun zu und seine Stimme nahm einen immer unheimlicheren Ton an. "Er hat von dir und deinen Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Zaubertränke gehört. Deshalb hat er uns beauftragt dich zum nächsten Treffen mitzubringen. Er will dich in seinen Reihen haben, in den Reihen der Todesser."  
  
Severus sah langsam seine Kameraden einzeln an, dann wandte er sich Lucius zu und fragte:  
  
"Was geschieht, wenn ich mich weigern sollte?"  
  
"Dann kannst du dein Testament machen!", fuhr Avery ihn drohend an. "Dann war das hier nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack!"  
  
"Außerdem, wo willst du denn Zuflucht suchen?"  
  
Lestranges Freundin hatte sich nun eingeschaltet.  
  
"Hogwarts ist schon lange unterwandert, hier bist du nicht sicher. Und das Ministerium wird dich sicher auch nicht schützen, nicht war?"  
  
"Richtig."  
  
Lucius riss die Gesprächsführung nun wieder an sich.  
  
"Aus zuverlässigen Quellen weiss ich, dass deine Eltern gestorben sind, weil das Ministerium erst viel zu spät eingegriffen hat. Stimmt das?"  
  
Severus wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Worauf wollte Lucius hinaus?  
  
"Es stimmt also. Was wäre, wenn jemand dir die Möglichkeit geben würde Rache dafür zu nehmen? Nun?"  
  
Als Severus nicht antwortete, packte Lucius ihn unsanft am Kragen und zog ihn hoch.  
  
"Wenn du dich nicht fügen solltest," fauchte Lucius nun, "dann könnte Lydia noch viel mehr passieren als das eben und wir könnten uns ja auch eure kleinste mal vornehmen."  
  
Severus starrte ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
Er hatte ja immer gewusst, dass Malfoy und seine Bande falscher als der Rest waren, aber dass sie das tun würden...  
  
"Und damit du das nicht vergisst..."  
  
Goyle drehte Severus den rechten Arm auf den Rücken und zwang ihn damit auf die Knie. Er sah noch, wie Malfoy auf ihn zutrat. Ehe Severus sich wehren konnte, hatte Lucius ihm den Ärmel des Schulumhangs bis zur Schulter aufgerissen. Dann nahm er eine noch glimmende Fackel von Lestrange entgegen.  
  
Severus starrte vor sich auf den Boden und wappnete sich. Trotzdem entfuhr ihm ein Schrei, den er sofort zu ersticken versuchte, als Lucius ihm den glühenden Stumpf auf den Oberarm drückte. Obwohl es sich hierbei nur um Sekundenbruchteile handelte, glaubte Severus direkt in die Hölle gefallen zu sein.  
  
Als Goyle ihn losließ, fiel er völlig schwach zu Boden.  
  
"Wir unterhalten uns dann ein andern mal.", hörte er Lucius noch süffisant sagen und ihre Schritte entfernten sich.  
  
*******************  
  
Noch heute erinnerte die kreisrunde Brandnarbe Severus an diesen Vorfall.  
  
'Vielleicht hätte ich mich damals gleich umbringen sollen.', dachte Severus und seufzte gedanklich. 'Oder ich hätte ihnen gleich Paroli bieten sollen.'  
  
Tja, hinterher ist man immer schlauer! Heute wusste er, dass der dunkle Lord auf ihn als Giftmischer zu sehr angewiesen war. Hätte er Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen wirklich den Freiraum gelassen ihn zu töten?  
  
'Das vielleicht nicht,' gab er sich selbst Antwort darauf, 'aber er hätte sich ja auch erst mal damit begnügen können Lydia und Max zu quälen.'  
  
Wahrscheinlich war das auch immer sein wunder Punkt gewesen, der Wille seine Schwestern vor allem zu bewahren.  
  
'Damals war ich wahrscheinlich einfach zu sehr von Gefühlen und Emotionen geleitet, um logisch nachdenken zu können.'  
  
Damals hatte es für ihn erst mal nur den Weg der Flucht in die Einsamkeit gegeben. Doch auch die wollte man ihm nicht lassen.  
  
Gott sei Dank?  
  
*********************  
  
Die Bibliothek war um diese Zeit verlassen und dementsprechend stockdunkel. Der passende Ort, an den man sich jetzt verziehen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte Severus eine kleine, schwache Lichtquelle und blieb regungslos sitzen. Als die kleine Laterne direkt vor ihm schwebte und er zu identifizieren war, zog James seinen Tarnumhang herunter.  
  
"Ich hab' dich überall gesucht, Sev. Wie lange bist du schon hier?"  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, eine vielleicht zwei Stunden. Und was machst du hier?"  
  
"Kai hat gefragt, ob wir wüssten wo du bist. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, dachte ich, ich schau mal nach dir."  
  
Severus hatte sein Gesicht ganz langsam dem Gryffindor zugewandt und stellte, wie erwartet, eine Schockreaktion fest.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er und kniete sich zu Severus.  
  
"Was möchtest du denn hören?"  
  
Severus versuchte James mit seinem immer stärker anschwellenden Auge anzusehen.  
  
"Vielleicht 'Ich bin die Treppe runtergefallen.' wie ich's Madam Pomfrey erzählt hab'?"  
  
"Du warst bei Madam Pomfrey?", fragte James erstaunt, da keine von Severus' Wunden und blauen Flecken Behandlung aufwies.  
  
"Nicht heute.", erklärte Severus.  
  
In der Tat war er in letzter Zeit öfter wegen so etwas bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen, aber da war es nur mal hier und da und keine so massiven Sachen wie jetzt.  
  
"Und da du mir die Story mit der Treppe sowieso nicht glaubst, ich hatte einen 'Zusammenstoß' mit meinen Hauskameraden."  
  
"Die haben dich zusammengeschlagen?"  
  
James war erschüttert.  
  
"Nicht schlimmer als sonst."  
  
Severus wusste, dass das komplette Übertreibung war und er höllische Schmerzen hatte, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und sah wieder in die Ferne.  
  
"Warum hast du mich denn nun wirklich gesucht und wie hast du mich gefunden?"  
  
"Nun, als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam," erklärte James, "hat Kai mit Lily gesprochen. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sich Sorgen um dich macht und auch nicht mehr mit dir reden könnte, weil du sie nicht mehr an dich ran lässt. Außerdem ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass du dich verändert hast. Du bist im Unterricht sehr still geworden. Sogar in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wo du doch nun wirklich ein Ass bist, sagst du kaum etwas bis gar nichts mehr. Auch ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Und zu deiner Frage wie ich dich gefunden habe: Ich war erst an eurem Gemeinschaftsraum, aber Melissa erklärte mir, dass du nicht da seist und Lydia sich eingeschlossen habe. Also habe ich auf die Karte des Rumtreibers geguckt und habe deinen Punkt in der Bibliothek verschwinden sehen. Und so bin ich dir gefolgt."  
  
'Hätte ich mir eigentlich auch selber denken können.', dachte Severus.  
  
"Also, Sev, was ist? Was bedrückt dich so?"  
  
"James, ich habe mir in letzter Zeit sehr viele Gedanken über mein Leben gemacht und ich glaube, ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen."  
  
Er holte kurz Luft und wandte sich dann wieder James zu:  
  
"Wenn es zwei Seiten gibt, das Gute und das Böse, dann würdest du dich doch für die gute Seite entscheiden, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
James nickte, auch wenn er etwas verwirrt aussah.  
  
"Würdest du mir zustimmen," fragte Severus, "wenn ich sage, dass Böse wäre etwas, das dir Leute nimmt, die du liebst und dir dein ganzes Leben zerstört, dir also Unrecht tut?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und würdest du mir auch zustimmen, dass das Gute dir helfen soll, Gerechtigkeit für dieses Unrecht zu bekommen?"  
  
"Ja, aber warum fragst du?"  
  
James schien den Sinn immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben.  
  
"Schon gut, James."  
  
Severus rappelte sich nun vorsichtig auf.  
  
"Danke, du hast mir, glaube ich, sehr geholfen."  
  
Daraufhin verließ er die Bibliothek, ließ den verwirrten James zurück und begab sich zielstrebig zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dort angekommen, steuerte er auf Lucius Malfoy zu und nahm ihn zur Seite.  
  
"Nun gut," erklärte er leise, "ich komme mit euch. Aber du und die anderen werdet euch an unsere Abmachung halten."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Lucius nickte zufrieden.  
  
"Lydia und der Kleinen wird nichts passieren. Du wirst deine Entscheidung nicht bereuen."  
  
Dann ließ er Severus stehen, der sich dann sofort in sein Zimmer begab.  
  
**********************  
  
Damit hatte alles begonnen.  
  
'Der Anfang vom Ende.'  
  
Severus verstand heute beim besten Willen nicht, wie er damals hatte so naiv sein können.  
  
'Ich hätte versuchen müssen Max und Lydia anders zu schützen, anstatt feige nachzugeben.'  
  
Seine Wut auf sich selbst wurde immer größer.  
  
'Und James, tja, ich weiss nicht, ob er je verstanden hat, warum ich ihn das gefragt habe. Ich verstehe es ja selber kaum. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich eigentlich nur Bestätigung für eine bereits gefällte Entscheidung.'  
  
Severus legte seine Hand auf den Unterarm der das Mal verbarg.  
  
'Ich wollte Unrecht sühnen.', dachte er. 'Und habe damit nur noch mehr angerichtet.'  
  
Er hatte zwar an diesem Abend die Entscheidung getroffen, doch der Abend der eigentlichen Entscheidung ließ dann auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. 


	20. Der dunkle Lord

Der dunkle Lord  
  
(Kapitel 19)  
  
Es war etwa eine Woche später, als Lucius Severus nachts wachrüttelte.  
  
"Komm!", zischte er. "Zieh dir das über und dann komm mit!"  
  
Er warf Severus ein paar schwarze Klamotten, einen schwarzen Umhang und eine weiße Maske hin. Ganz automatisch zog Severus die Sachen über und folgte Lucius nach draußen. Sie schlichen durch die Gänge, umgingen geschickt Hausmeisterin Lynn und Hagrid und kamen schließlich vor dem Tor an.  
  
Dort lag ein verbeulter Eimer, um den sie sich aufstellten. Auf ein Kommando von Lucius wurde der Eimer als Portschlüssel aktiviert und brachte sie zu einer alten Burgruine.  
  
Severus sah sich kurz um. Sie befanden sich in bergigem Gelände und garantiert weit weg von Hogwarts.  
  
"Nun komm schon!", zischte ihm Lucius wieder zu und Severus folgte der Gruppe von Hauskameraden.  
  
Sie gingen durch einen langen Gang, in dem es bereits ziemlich muffig roch, bis sie an einem großen Saal ankamen.  
  
Sie traten ein und Severus war nicht milde erstaunt, was er jedoch trotzdem gut zu verbergen wusste. Es befanden sich wesentlich mehr Personen im Raum, als er vermutet hatte.  
  
'Naja, ein paar ganze Familien, da kommt schon was zusammen.', dachte er sich und musterte den Raum weiter.  
  
Es war ein ziemlich langer Saal, vermutlich befanden sie sich in einem alten Herrenhaus. Alles wirkte sehr kalt und auch die vor die Fenster gehängten, schwarzen Tücher mit dem dunklen Mal drauf waren nicht sonderlich ermutigend. Der Raum wurde nur durch ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt, was alles in ein zuckendes Licht tauchte.  
  
Severus hielt sich neben Lucius, er wusste noch nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Plötzlich verstummte das Gemurmel der Anwesenden. Eine etwas gebückt gehende, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt hatte den Raum betreten: der dunkle Lord.  
  
'Nicht wirklich hoheitsvoll.', dachte sich Severus, wurde aber im gleichen Moment von Lucius auf die Knie gerissen.  
  
"Verneig' dich gefälligst oder willst du dir gleich Ärger einhandeln?"  
  
'Mir oder dir?', dachte Severus sarkastisch, blieb auf den Knien sitzen, sah aber normal geradeaus.  
  
Die älteren Todesser hatten ihre rechte Faust ans Herz gelegt, die jüngeren waren auf die Knie gesunken. Augenscheinlich zufrieden beobachtete der Lord dies, während er sich auf seinem Herrensessel niederließ.  
  
"Erhebt euch.", erklärte er, wobei seine Stimme schon in ein leichtes Krächzen überging.  
  
Die jüngeren erhoben sich, die älteren ließen die Fäuste sinken.  
  
"Nun, Arsenius, was gibt es zu berichten?"  
  
Nun trat ein Todesser vor, den Severus im etwas helleren Licht als Lucius' Vater identifizieren konnte. Mr Malfoy verneigte sich noch einmal vor seinem Herren und begann dann mit starker Stimme zu sprechen:  
  
"Eure Macht wird immer mehr gestärkt, Mylord. Das Ministerium hatte unseren letzten Operationen nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen und es ist davon auszugehen, dass sie bald kaum noch Widerstand leisten werden."  
  
"Sehr gut, sehr gut."  
  
Der dunkle Lord nickte bedächtig.  
  
"Was ist mit unserem Nachwuchs?"  
  
"Alle bisher aufgenommenen Neulinge haben sich bestens bewährt, Mylord.", erklärte Mr Malfoy nicht ohne Stolz.  
  
Dann drehte er sich in Richtung seines Sohnes und Severus' um und fuhr fort:  
  
"Und mein Sohn Lucius hat euch den begabten Jungen gebracht, den ihr zu sehen wünschtet."  
  
"Ah ja, richtig, das kleine Zaubertrankgenie!"  
  
Nun setzte sich der Lord auf.  
  
"Komm her, komm her!"  
  
Er winkte Severus zu sich heran, der auch mutig direkt vor ihn trat.  
  
"Ah, du bist das also. Der Name war Severus, richtig?"  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
"Und du bist begabt im Brauen von Zaubertränken?"  
  
"Ich würde behaupten, dass es mir verhältnismäßig leicht fällt."  
  
"Du kannst alle bestehenden Zaubertränke brauen?"  
  
"Sofern mir Ausrüstung und Zutaten von guter Qualität zur Verfügung stehen, ist das ohne weiteres möglich."  
  
"Was ist mit nicht existierenden Zaubertränken?"  
  
Der dunkle Lord beugte sich zu Severus vor.  
  
"Bist du in der Lage Zaubertränke zu verbessern oder selbst zu kreieren?"  
  
"Nun, in diesem Bereich habe ich kaum Erfahrung," gestand Severus offen, "aber bei intensiver Beschäftigung könnte es mir vielleicht gelingen."  
  
Immer noch sah Severus den dunklen Lord direkt an. Doch dieser schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück.  
  
"Gut, gut, zu etwas anderem: Hältst du dich für skrupellos?"  
  
"Wenn es der Sache dient, denke ich, dass ich die passenden Mittel ergreifen kann."  
  
"Das werden wir sehen."  
  
Der dunkle Lord lachte leise.  
  
"Bringt den Verräter rein!"  
  
Daraufhin ging eine Seitentür auf und zwei kräftige Todesser schleppten einen dritten zwischen sich hinein. Der Mann trug keine Maske mehr und Severus erkannte das Gesicht einwandfrei.  
  
Im Tagespropheten war ein Bild von diesem Mann gewesen. Er war angeblich ein Ministeriumsspion, der den Todessern eine Falle stellen sollte. Diese hatten ihn aber durchschaut und während des Angriffs verschleppt.  
  
Nun warfen sie ihn direkt vor Severus in den Kreis von Todessern.  
  
"Er hat uns verraten.", erklärte der dunkle Lord und zischte dann bedrohlich:  
  
"Töte ihn!"  
  
Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und trat auf den Mann zu. Er hatte die grausamsten Verbrechen begangen und nur den Weg zum Ministerium gefunden, weil er ihnen versehentlich in die Hände gefallen war. Er war nur egoistisch gewesen und nun sollte sein Leben der Preis sein.  
  
Als Severus nun direkt vor ihm stand, hob der Mann den Kopf und sagte, nur für Severus verständlich:  
  
"Egal was du tust: Schwöre den Eid nur so, wie er für dich vertretbar ist!"  
  
Severus reagierte darauf nicht. Er hob seinen Zauberstab an und sprach den unabwendbaren Fluch aus:  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Der Mann schrie kurz, doch dann fiel er tot zu Boden und es war vorbei. Severus steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein und sah den dunklen Lord an. Dieser schaute erst noch eine Weile auf den Toten, dann etwas verwundert auf Severus. Der Junge atmete tief durch, denn er wusste oder hatte zumindest gelesen, wozu der dunkle Lord fähig sein konnte.  
  
"Nun, ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
  
Der Lord legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Ich bin irgendwie enttäuscht, aber irgendwie auch begeistert. Ich hätte zwar gedacht das wir per Cruciatus-Fluch noch etwas Spaß mit ihm haben, aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du den unabwendbaren Fluch einsetzt. Ich nehme an, dass du ihn zum ersten Mal benutzt hast."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Severus nickte und versuchte möglichst nicht auf die Leiche vor seinen Füßen zu schauen.  
  
"Aber ich sagte ja, wenn es der Sache dient, ergreife ich die passenden Mittel."  
  
"Ein Mann mit Prinzipien, das gefällt mir."  
  
Der dunkle Lord klatschte in die Hände.  
  
"So jemanden brauche ich in meinen Reihen. Knie nieder!"  
  
Severus folgte der Aufforderung, doch er senkte den Kopf nicht.  
  
"Arsenius, der Eid!"  
  
Mr Malfoy trat vor und las eine Formel von einem Pergament ab:  
  
"Ich, der Name, schwöre hiermit feierlich,"  
  
"Ich, Severus Snape, schwöre hiermit feierlich," wiederholte Severus mit gepresster Stimme.  
  
"...dass ich dem dunklen Lord und seiner vollkommenen Macht dienen werde,"  
  
"...dass ich dem dunklen Lord und seiner vollkommenen Macht dienen werde,"  
  
"...meinen Kameraden treu zur Seite stehen werde"  
  
"...meinen Kameraden treu zur Seite stehen werde"  
  
"...und mich auf die ewig währende Macht des Lords berufen werde."  
  
"...und mich auf die ewig währende Macht des dunklen Lords berufen werde."  
  
Severus hielt diesen ganzen Schwur für eine Schleimerei und redete sich fest ein, dass er dies hier nicht um seinetwillen tat.  
  
"Kremple deinen Ärmel hoch!"  
  
Severus folgte der Anweisung von Mr Malfoy und legte seinen rechten Unterarm frei.  
  
Lucius' Vater kam nun mit einem Kelch in der einen und einem Amulett in der anderen Hand auf ihn zu.  
  
"Möge dies dich ewig mit uns verbinden."  
  
Er goss den Inhalt des Kelches über Severus' Unterarm und drückte dann das Amulett darauf. Den ersten Schrei konnte Severus nicht zurückhalten.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem das Amulett den Arm berührte, schoss ihm ein brennender Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper. Gebannt starrte Severus vor sich auf den Boden und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz. Schließlich entfernte Mr Malfoy das Amulett und auf Severus' rechtem Unterarm prangte nun das dunkle Mal, der Totenkopf mit der Schlange als Zunge.  
  
"Du gehörst ab diesem Moment zu uns.", sprach der dunkle Lord feierlich. "Du darfst dich entfernen."  
  
Dann wandte er sich an alle.  
  
"Wenn sonst niemand mehr etwas zu sagen hat, ist dieses Treffen beendet."  
  
Er erhob sich und verließ den Saal.  
  
Auch Severus stolperte hinter Lucius her aus dem Raum. Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch, der von seinem Arm ausging, verdrehte ihm derart von den Magen, dass er glaubte sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.  
  
"Das war eine reife Leistung.", lobte Lucius. "Töten musste bislang noch kein Neuer beim ersten Treffen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das so cool hinter dich bringst. Wirklich reife Leistung!"  
  
Severus nickte nur. Ihm war dermaßen übel, dass er den weg zurück nach Hogwarts kaum richtig wahrnahm. Sein Kopf war sowohl von Schmerzen als auch von Fragen vernebelt:  
  
War es richtig so? Musste er das tun? Würde Lucius sich an ihr Abkommen halten? Doch viel schlimmer als diese Fragen hallte immer wieder der Satz seines Opfers in seinem Kopf wieder:  
  
'Schwöre den Eid nur so, wie er für dich vertretbar ist.' Hatte er das getan? Hatte er geantwortet und geschworen, wie es vertretbar war?  
  
*************************  
  
Auch heute wusste er das nicht genau. Er wusste nur, dass er jemanden hingerichtet hatte, der vielleicht genau wie er selber heute zur Besinnung gekommen war. Dieser Mann schien in Severus den Widerwillen gesehen und ihm auch irgendwie vergeben zu haben.  
  
'Wenigstens einer.'  
  
Voldemort hatte Severus danach zu keinem Einsatz hinzugezogen.  
  
Seine Aufgabe bestand in erster Linie darin Tränke zu perfektionieren. Mit dieser Tätigkeit war er auch zufrieden. Von der Anwendung bekam er kaum etwas mit und das Brauen bereitete ihm Spaß. Nur Lydia war misstrauisch gewesen. Sie hatte ihm zwar weiter assistiert, aber Severus hatte das einfach gespürt.  
  
'Sie kannte mich eben schon immer besser als ich mich selbst.'  
  
Doch eines Tages, besser gesagt nachts, kam es dann doch dazu: Voldemort ordnete Severus und drei weitere junge Todesser ab einen Ministeriumsangehörigen zu töten. Sie sollten sich bewähren.  
  
'Vielleicht war es gar nicht so falsch.', dachte Severus sarkastisch. 'So habe ich wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit erfahren.' 


	21. Der Einsatz

Der Einsatz

(Kapitel 20)

"Mr Snape, ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn auch Sie mir zuhören würden, es sei denn, Sie möchten dieses Jahr in Verwandlungen durchfallen!" 

Die Stimme von Prof. McGonagall holte Severus abrupt in die Realität zurück. 

"Tut mir leid, Professor.", murmelte er beinahe unverständlich und räumte das Pergament, mit dem er sich beschäftigt hatte, unter den Tisch. 

‚Ich habe im Moment nun mal andere, wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als mir über Metamorphosen Gedanken zu machen.', setzte er in Gedanken dazu. ‚Denn im Gegensatz zum dunklen Lord haben Sie eine Engelsgeduld.' 

Außerdem war seine Fähigkeit aufmerksam zu sein heute auch sehr angegriffen. 

Lydia und er hatten wieder einmal eine ganze nacht heimlich im Labor verbracht. Der Trank, den Severus heimlich "Schwarzes Auge" getauft hatte, musste fertig werden. Es war für Severus eine Art Probe seiner Fähigkeiten, denn dieser Trank war eine komplette Eigenkreation. Den ganzen Tag schon war Severus während des Unterrichts immer und immer wieder die Formel durchgegangen. 

‚Sie darf keinen Fehler enthalten!', bleute er sich ein. 

Der dunkle Lord war mit seinen Untergebenen in letzter Zeit immer härter umgegangen, neulich hatte er sogar Mr Malfoy übel zugesetzt. 

‚Nur nicht dran denken.', erklärte ihm seine Vernunft. ‚Das macht dich nur noch nervöser.'

Der Tag ging wahrscheinlich genau aus diesem Grunde schneller rum, als Severus lieb war. Kaum war sein Unterricht zu Ende, setzte er sich mit Lydia an die Aufsätze, die zu morgen fertig werden mussten, und als er dann erneut auf die Uhr sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich langsam auf den Weg machen musste. 

"Wohin verschwindest du denn jetzt schon wieder?" 

Lydia sah ihn ernst an. 

"Nicht so wichtig.", erklärte Severus kurz. 

"Ich bin deine Zwillingsschwester, Sev, ich merke es, wenn du lügst, und irgendwas ist schon seit längerem nicht in Ordnung mit dir." 

"Ich erkläre dir alles später, okay?" 

Er drückte sie kurz und lief dann in sein Zimmer. Dort zog er seine Todesserkleidung an und stieg durch einen Geheimtunnel aus dem Schloss. 

Vor den Toren wartete bereits Lucius mit seinem "Gefolge" auf ihn. 

"Da bist du ja endlich!" 

Lucius klang ernsthaft beunruhigt. 

"Du hast aber auch Nerven!" 

"Nur ruhig, Lucius, jetzt bin ich ja da. Können wir?" 

Entnervt hob Lucius die Arme gen Himmel und die Gruppe apparierte.

Als sie in den alten Herrensaal schlüpften erschien auch der dunkle Lord gerade. Lucius und seine Leute sanken sofort auf die Knie, Severus hingegen blieb stehen. 

"Ja, ja, erhebt euch." 

Der dunkle Lord machte eine Handbewegung, als wolle er eine Fliege verscheuchen. Sein Blick glitt suchend über die Menge und blieb an Severus hängen. 

"Ah, da ist ja mein Giftmischer!" 

Giftmischer! Severus hasste eigentlich diese Bezeichnung für seine Tätigkeiten, aber sei's drum. Er trat vor. 

"Ich hoffe, du bringst mir gute Nachricht." 

"Jawohl, Mylord." 

Severus verbeugte sich leicht, wobei er den dunklen Lord jedoch nicht aus den Augen ließ. 

"Der Trank, den Ihr von mir wünschtet, ist fertig und nun jederzeit einsatzbereit. Er ist unter dem Namen ‚Schwarzes Auge' verzeichnet und tut seine dementsprechende Wirkung, indem er sein Opfer auf relativ schnelle aber schmerzhafte Weise erblinden lässt." 

"Sehr gut, sehr gut, wenigstens einer auf den man sich verlassen kann." 

Damit ließ der Lord seinen Blick zu Mr Malfoy schweifen, der immer noch lädiert aussah. 

‚Dabei konnte er eigentlich nichts dafür.', dachte Severus. ‚Mit einer solchen Anzahl an Auroren konnte nun wirklich niemand rechnen.' 

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Lord zu. 

"Du hast eine Probe dabei?", fragte dieser. 

"Selbstverständlich, Mylord." 

Severus zog die Phiole aus dem Umhang, doch er wunderte sich. Normalerweise nahm der Lord den Trank einfach an sich. Sollte er ihn jetzt hier testen wollen? 

"Wir haben hier nämlich einen besonderen Testkandidaten." 

Ein Auror wurde in die Mitte des Raumes gestoßen. Jetzt fiel bei Severus der Groschen. Lucius hatte ihm davon erzählt! Ein Auror hatte es bei dem verpatzten Angriff geschafft einen wichtigen Gefolgsmann zu demaskieren. Nur er hatte das Gesicht gesehen. Wenn er sein Augenlicht verlieren würde, könnte er den Mann nicht mehr identifizieren. 

"Giftmischer, bitte!" 

Der dunkle Lord deutete auf den Auroren. Severus trat langsam auf ihn zu. 

‚Wenn ich das nicht tue, kommt der demaskierte nach Askaban, also quasi direkt in die Hölle.', redete er sich ein. ‚Dieser Mann hier wird nur sein Augenlicht verlieren, aber er wird es überleben. Ich töte ihn damit ja nicht.' 

Als er dann direkt vor seinem Opfer stand, sah er auf ihn hinunter und erkannte in den Augen des Mannes reine Verachtung. In Severus stieg Wut auf. Es war der gleiche Blick, mit dem die Gryffindors ihn, Lydia und die anderen Slytherins immer ansahen. Es war Verachtung, grundlose Verachtung. 

‚Er verachtet uns, weil wir töten.', dachte Severus. ‚Dabei sind er und seine Leute keinen Deut besser. Veritaserum, Askaban, da ist doch jeder lieber tot.' 

Kalt lächelnd packte er den Mann nun im Genick und flößte ihm den Trank ein. Er ließ ihn fallen und erwartete die Reaktion. Der Auror begann sich zu krümmen, seine Augen tränten und er starrte panisch in die Runde. Dann begann er zu schreien. Die Schreie gingen durch Mark und Bein, aber Severus redete sich ein, dass der Mann es verdient habe. Die Augen seines Opfers wurden immer klarer und als die Pupille dann völlig verschwunden war, färbte sich das ganze Auge schwarz. Der Mann hatte aufgehört zu schreien. Er saß nun nur noch wimmernd auf dem Boden und tastete vor sich her. 

Der dunkle Lord brach in ein fieses Gelächter aus. 

"So sehe ich Auroren gerne: hilf- und schutzlos! Sehr gut, Giftmischer. Ein voller Erfolg, wie ich ihn nicht anders von dir erwartet habe." 

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit noch weiter auf sein Opfer gesehen. 

‚Es ist jetzt vorbei.', dachte er, doch in diesem Moment ertönte die Stimme des Lords erneut. 

"Nun, meine treuen Todesser, hier habt unseren personifizierten Feind. Er gehört euch." 

Vier erwachsene Todesser traten vor und stießen dabei Severus etwas unsanft zur Seite. Alle vier hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Blinden gerichtet und unaufhörlich prasselte der Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Mann nieder. Severus wollte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen und somit sah er fast gleichgültig über das Szenario hinweg zum dunklen Lord, der ebenfalls etwas gelangweilt in seinem Sessel saß. Nach mehr oder minder kurzer Zeit zuckte der Körper des Auroren nur noch und einer seiner Peiniger sprach den Todesfluch aus. 

Severus atmete tief durch. Warum musste dieser Mann nun doch sterben? Ohne sein Augenlicht hätte er niemanden ausliefern können. Was hatte er getan, das dies rechtfertigte? 

"Das war der erste Streich." 

Der Lord holte Severus wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. 

"Ich habe beschlossen, dass wir uns näher mit dem Ministerium beschäftigen. So etwas wollen wir uns nicht bieten lassen. Räumt das weg!" 

Mit einem Wink rief er Crabbe und Goyle senior herbei, die den Toten aus dem Saal entfernten. 

"Und ich denke," fuhr der Lord fort, "dass das eine Aufgabe für diejenigen ist, die noch nicht allzu lange bei uns sind." 

Er sah sich um. 

"Vielleicht erst etwa ein Jahr..." 

Dann folgte, was Severus erwartet hatte: 

"Giftmischer!" 

Severus trat erneut direkt vor den Lord. 

"Mylord." 

"Du wirst mit den jungen Crabbe und Goyle zu dieser Adresse gehen und uns dieses Problems entledigen." 

"Sehr wohl, Mylord." 

Severus nahm das Pergament mit der Adresse entgegen. Als er stehen blieb, zischte der Lord: 

"Noch heute Nacht!" 

Severus verbeugte sich leicht und verließ mit den beiden Gorillas, die ihn begleiten sollten, das Herrenhaus.

Kurz darauf kamen sie an der angegebenen Adresse an. Zu Severus' größter Erleichterung war es ein kleines, sehr einsam gelegenes Häuschen, vermutlich lebte der Inhaber allein. Die drei jungen Männer maskierten sich, zogen die Zauberstäbe und traten leise an die Tür. 

"Kein Fluch bevor ich ein Kommando gebe.", zischte Severus. 

Crabbe und Goyle waren dumm wie Bohnenstroh, somit konnte man sie problemlos herumkommandieren. Als die beiden nickten, trat Severus wieder einen Schritt zurück, um dann die Tür einzutreten. In der Wohnstube fanden sie einen etwas schwächlich aussehenden Mann vor. 

"Eric Jacobs?", fragte Severus sachlich. 

Der Mann packte panisch ein Stück Pergament und wollte eine Eule damit losschicken. Da es zu lange dauern würde Crabbe und Goyle das zu erklären, stürzte Severus auf den Mann zu und entriss ihm das Pergament. Als Severus sich umdrehte und das Stück mit den Buchstaben ‚SOS' in den Kamin warf, packte ihn der Typ von hinten und riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht und die Kapuze runter. 

"Ihr werdet nicht entkommen! Irgendwann kriegen wir euch alle! Wir werden..." 

Als Severus sich umdrehte, verstummte der Mann plötzlich. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, starrte Severus panisch ins Gesicht und begann etwas zu wimmern. 

"Nein, dass... ich habe von nichts gewusst... die anderen haben gesagt... sie wollten nur... Nicodimus, bitte..." 

Bei dem Namen seines Vaters klickte es bei Severus. Jacobs war ein Vertrauter im Ministerium, somit hatte er Nicodimus Snape gekannt. Mittlerweile, mit 16 Jahren, sah Severus seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, bei diesem Schummerlicht sah er wahrscheinlich genauso aus wie er. Die Worte dieses Mannes klangen interessant und somit beschloss Severus eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen. 

"Geht nach draußen und steht schmiere!", befahl Severus seinen Begleitern, die nickten und beinahe willenlos vor die Tür gingen. 

Sobald die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss gefallen war, wandte sich Severus wieder dem immer noch panisch dreinschauenden Mann zu. 

"Bitte, Nicodimus," wimmerte er, "du musst mir glauben! Ich habe das nicht geplant! Die haben mich erpresst, damit ich schweige! Ich wusste von nichts!" 

"Dazu kommen wir gleich." 

Severus lehnte sich an den Kamin. 

"Eric Jacobs?" 

"Ja, aber das weißt du doch, Nicodimus." 

"Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Ich bin nicht Nicodimus Snape. Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ich bin Nicodimus' Sohn." 

Bleich sank Jacobs auf einen Stuhl nieder. 

"Sie werden mich nicht töten, oder?" 

Severus ging nicht auf diese Frage ein. 

"Was Sie gesagt haben, klang interessant. Was meinten Sie damit, als Sie sagten ‚Sie wollten das nicht'? Wovon haben Sie nichts gewusst?" 

"Nicodimus und ich waren immer sehr gut miteinander ausgekommen. Oft hat er mir von seinen Einsätzen erzählt, auch von seiner Frau und..." 

"Das habe ich nicht gefragt.", fuhr Severus dazwischen. "Ich wollte wissen, wovon Sie sprachen und warum Ihnen die Gestalt meines Vaters eine solche Angst macht. Sie sagten doch gerade, Sie hätten sich gut mit ihm verstanden. Warum haben Sie dann solch eine Angst vor ihm?" 

"Ich bitte Sie, es war alles Julius' Idee, das müssen Sie mir glauben!" 

Flehend sah er Severus an. 

"Was war Julius' Idee? Sie sprechen von Julius Eastwood?" 

Jacobs nickte. 

Langsam wurde es interessant. Severus hatte schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass mit Eastwood irgendwas faul war. 

"Er war immer neidisch auf Nicodimus gewesen." 

Jacobs Augen begannen zu leuchten. Offenbar glaubte er, wenn er alles erzählte, würde Severus ihn verschonen. 

"Nicodimus war erfolgreicher als er und hatte sich schon sehr früh eine hohe Position erarbeitet. Julius musste oft eine Niederlage einstecken. Der Gipfel war, als Nicodimus seine Lillith heiratete. Wahrscheinlich fand auch Julius sie attraktiv. Er hat dann immer wieder schlechte Stimmung gegen Nicodimus gemacht. Er wollte ihn wahrscheinlich einfach nur mal bloßstellen. Ich bin sicher, er wollte nicht, dass es so kommt!" 

"Er wollte nicht, dass es wie kommt?" 

Severus sah ihn eindringlich an. Jacobs schwieg nun. 

"Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt." 

Als Jacobs nun immer noch nicht antwortete, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab. 

"Crucio!" 

Jacobs brach schreiend zusammen. Er krümmte sich und Severus nahm den Fluch wieder von ihm. Einer wie dieser Jacobs brauchte nicht viel. 

"Nun, was wollte Eastwood nicht?" 

"Naja," hustete Jacobs, "die Sache mit der SOS-Eule, die Nicodimus uns geschickt hat. Julius und er hatten wohl schon länger heftigen Streit und als Julius die Eule von Nicodimus bekam, hat er wahrscheinlich gedacht, es sei nicht so schlimm und er würde Nicodimus eins auswischen können. Wer konnte denn wissen, dass es so ernst war?" 

"Sie meinen den Überfall, den er und seine Frau nicht überlebten?" 

Jacobs nickte. 

"Die Eule kam also nicht zu spät an und das Unwetter war auch nicht der Grund, warum keiner kam?" 

"Richtig. Aber das konnten wir nachher doch nicht sagen!" 

Severus bebte vor Wut. Noch nicht einmal jetzt schien dieser Mann einzusehen, dass er den Mord an Severus' Eltern totgeschwiegen hatte. 

"Wer ist ‚wir'?", fragte Severus so beherrscht wie möglich. "Wer wusste davon?" 

"Ich... ich weiss nicht mehr..." 

Jacobs rutschte unsicher hin und her. 

‚Jetzt hast du schon so viel gesagt, jetzt kannst du auch deine Kameraden noch verpfeifen.' 

Severus richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf Jacobs und jagte ihm den Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals. Diesmal ließ er ihn länger leiden. Dieser Mann hatte vielleicht nicht selber Hand angelegt und wahrscheinlich dieses Verbrechen auch nicht mit beschlossen, aber er hätte helfen können. Nun sollte er Buße tun! Schließlich hob Severus den Fluch auf und fragte mit eiskalter Stimme: 

"Wer wusste davon?" 

"Nur Julius.", keuchte Jacobs. "Julius und ich." 

"Für wie dumm halten Sie mich?", erwiderte Severus barsch. "Es braucht mehr als nur einen Mann mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und so einen Feigling, um das hier unter der Decke zu halten. Also, wer noch?" 

Jacobs starrte auf den Boden. 

"Nun gut, Sie wollen es ja nicht anders." 

Wieder verhängte Severus den Schmerzfluch über ihn. Als das Blut Jacobs aus Mund und Nase schoss, schrie er: 

"Gut, gut, ich sag es Ihnen!" 

Severus beendete den Fluch und sah ihn an. 

"Alle Namen.", sagte er emotionslos. "Namen, Adressen und damalige Position. Hier!" 

Er hielt Jacobs ein Stück Pergament hin. 

"Das dürfte reichen. Vor die Namen von denen, die den Plan gefasst haben, machen Sie ein X. Und nun schreiben Sie!" 

Während Jacobs mit zitternder Hand eine Liste von Namen aufschrieb, ging Severus aufgebracht im Zimmer auf und ab. Die sogenannten Freunde und Kameraden seines Vaters hatten ihn und seine Frau in den Tod geschickt. Und das alles aus gekränkter Eitelkeit! Schließlich fielen Jacobs wohl wirklich keine Namen mehr ein und er drehte sich vorsichtig zu Severus um. Dieser trat an den Tisch und überflog die Namen. 

"Ziemlich viele für nur Julius und Sie." 

Severus lächelte hämisch. 

"Was passiert nun?", fragte Jacobs und in seiner Stimme klang Hoffnung mit. "Was ist nun mit mir? Sie werden mich nicht töten, oder?" 

"Nun, denken wir logisch nach." 

Severus trat direkt vor ihn. 

"Sie haben mich ohne Maske gesehen, Sie kennen meinen Namen. Was soll ich da wohl mit Ihnen machen?" 

"Aber Sie haben doch die Namen bekommen!", rief Jacobs panisch." Und es sind wirklich alle, das schwöre ich!" 

"Das mag sein.", entgegnete Severus. "Aber bilden Sie sich darauf wirklich etwas ein? Sie haben meine Eltern in den Tod geschickt ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie haben nach gerade mal drei Cruciatus-Flüchen Ihre Kameraden verraten und deren Schicksal besiegelt. Sie sind nur egoistisch und wenn es Ihnen gelegen kommt, würden Sie auch mich verraten. Nennen Sie mir also einen plausiblen Grund, warum ich Sie am Leben lassen sollte!" 

Jacobs wusste anscheinend nicht mehr weiter. 

"Ich würde auch..." 

Er kam Severus immer näher, doch dieser hatte genug von der Schleimerei. 

"Flamare!" 

Daraufhin fing Jacobs Umhang Feuer. Er rannte hin und her und als das Feuer auch noch seine Haare erfasste, starrte er Severus an. 

"Fahr zur Hölle!", sagte dieser mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und sprach den Todesfluch über Jacobs aus. 

Die Flammen erloschen und alles war ganz still geworden. Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und trat hinaus zu Crabbe und Goyle. 

"Ist er tot?", fragte Goyle. 

"Mehr als das.", gab Severus zurück. "Und wenn es dich so brennend interessiert, geh rein und sieh nach." 

Severus stieß die Tür wieder auf und Crabbe und Goyle sahen den toten Körper auf dem Boden liegen. Beide nickten und zufrieden apparierten die drei jungen Todesser.

**********************

Voldemort war mit ihnen mehr als zufrieden gewesen. Die Bestätigung von Crabbe und Goyle die Schmerzensschreie gehört zu haben, stellten den dunklen Lord zufrieden. Severus hatte erklärt, die Personen, die Jacobs ihm aufgeschrieben hatte, würden etwas gegen den Lord planen und er wolle es selbst in die Hand nehmen, um unter anderem auch neue Tränke zu testen.

‚Voldemort hat damals zugestimmt, aber wusste er schon damals, dass es nur persönliche Rache war?' 

Severus wusste darauf keine Antwort. Noch heute konnte er für Jacobs kein Mitleid empfinden. 

‚Der Typ hat gekriegt, was er verdient, was er schon lange vorher vom Ministerium hätte kriegen sollen.' 

Für diesen Mord machte sich Severus bis heute nur den Vorwurf ihn im Namen Voldemorts begangen zu haben. Die größten Vorwürfe machte er sich, weil er kurz danach jemanden mit in die Sache hineingezogen hatte, den er aus dem Spiel hätte lassen sollen.

************************

Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen, als Severus den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat, den Lydia und Melissa bewohnten. Unsanft rüttelte er seine Schwester wach. 

"Psst. Ich muss mit dir reden. Komm mit!" 

Lydia war noch so verschlafen, dass ihr erst nichts an ihrem Bruder auffiel. Erst als sie nach längerem durch die Gänge schleichen im Zaubertranklabor ankamen, warf sie einen Blick auf seine Kleidung. 

"Severus, wie siehst du aus?", fragte sie irritiert. 

"Du hast doch gefragt, was in letzter Zeit mit mir los sei und wo ich immer hin müsse. Mit einem hattest du Recht: Ich habe dich angelogen. Die Wahrheit ist das hier." 

Er krempelte den Ärmel hoch und zeigte seiner Schwester das dunkle Mal. Sie begutachtete es und sah ihm dann in die Augen. Irgendwie wäre es Severus lieber gewesen sie hätte ihn geohrfeigt oder ihn angeschrien, doch sie sah ihn nur an. 

"Als ich dir bei dem letzten Trank geholfen habe, habe ich mir sowas schon gedacht.", seufzte sie. "Auf jeden Fall wusste ich, dass du den Trank nicht ausprobierst, weil du lernen willst. Das sind nicht die Tränke, an denen du dich sonst versucht hast. Ich nehme an, das ist nach dem ‚Zusammenprall' mit Lucius und den anderen passiert, richtig?" 

Severus nickte. Wie konnte er so dumm sein zu glauben Lydia würde ihn nicht durchschauen! Sie war seine Zwillingsschwester, sie wusste, wie er dachte. 

"Hasst du mich dafür?", fragte er offen. 

"Nein." 

Lydia schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Nicht solange ich nicht weiss warum." 

Severus erzählte ihr alles. Er erzählte wie Lucius ihn erpresst habe und schwor ihr bei keinem der Massenmorde beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Dann jedoch erzählte er ihr auch von dem heutigen Fall: dem Mord an Jacobs und was dieser ihm gestanden hatte. 

"Er hat es aus freien Stücken erzählt. Ich habe ihm die Worte nicht in den Mund gelegt." 

"Wenn das wahr ist," ergänzte Lydia blass, "und ich glaube dir, dann ist das ganze ein Mordkomplott und keine Aneinanderreihung unglücklicher Umstände gewesen!" 

"Richtig." 

Severus nickte. 

"Aber hier sind die Namen aller Beteiligter, die Jacobs kannte. Alles alt eingesessene Ministeriumsherren und hier..." 

Er deutete auf einen Namen. 

"...sogar der damalige Minister steckt mit drin." 

Lydia schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Auch sie konnte das im ersten Moment nicht glauben. Doch dann sah Severus wie sich auch in ihren Augen Hass gegen diese Leute bildete. 

"Severus!", sagte sie schließlich. "Nimm mich beim nächsten Mal bitte mit." 

"Du bist keine Todesserin. Wie stellst du dir das vor?" 

"Du arbeitest die Liste doch von oben nach unten ab, oder?" 

"So hatte ich mir das gedacht, ja." 

"Dann schreibe ich mir die Liste ab und wir treffen uns dort." 

"Und was ist, wenn ich begleitet werde? Crabbe und Goyle sind vielleicht blöd genug, aber die anderen..." 

"Sev, bitte, du musst einen Weg finden!", flehte Lydia nun. "Sie waren schließlich auch meine Eltern. Ich will es von diesen verdammten Schweinen selbst hören! Ich..." 

"Okay, Lydia, okay, ich finde schon einen Weg. Ich gebe dir beim nächsten Einsatz Bescheid." 

Damit war es beschlossen. Die Zwillinge verschwanden wieder hoch in ihre Schlafsäle und auch wenn es ein schweres Los war, sie waren doch beide froh, dass es jetzt kein Geheimnis mehr zwischen ihnen gab.

**********************

‚Ich kann sie ja verstehen.', dachte Severus. ‚Aber ich hätte sie nicht verstehen dürfen. Ich hätte sie davon abhalten müssen. Ich war den Todessern beigetreten unter anderem um sie zu beschützen und dann lasse ich sowas zu.' 

Diese Art von Selbstvorwürfen machte sich Severus immer, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Doch es war nun mal Rache gewesen, Gefühle, die endlich einmal raus mussten.

Immer wieder waren sie zusammen aufgebrochen. Die anderen hatten nichts davon gemerkt. 

‚Wie man sieht, war es schon damals eins unserer großen Talente uns zu verstellen.' 

Weder Kai, noch James oder die anderen, nicht mal Max hatte etwas bemerkt. 

‚Ich denke, Albus hat es geahnt, aber er wusste, dass er uns damals nicht aufhalten konnte.' 

Severus war sich sicher, dass der alte Mann, der schon damals wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen war, die Vermutung über die Wahrheit hatte. 

‚Aber er ließ mich meinen Fehler machen.', dachte Severus und war dabei nicht einmal wütend auf seinen Mentor.

Lydia und er hatten sich die Liste gut aufgeteilt. Zuerst hatten sie sich die kleinen Fische wie Jacobs vorgenommen, dann die wichtigeren Leute und den ehemaligen Minister. Blieb nur noch einer, auf den sich der Hass der Zwillinge konzentrierte.


	22. Blutrache

Blutrache  
  
(Kapitel 21)  
  
Über ein halbes Jahr hatte sich die Rache der Zwillinge an den 'Mördern' ihrer Eltern hingezogen, doch heute stand nun der letzte an.  
  
'Das Ass hebt man sich immer für den Schluss auf.', dachte Severus, während er vor dem Tor auf Lydia wartete.  
  
Fast lautlos kam sie zu ihm. Die Zwillinge hatten ihre Gabe aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und in selbiges wieder zu verschwinden bis zur Perfektion trainiert, sodass sie ohne Probleme mit der Hausmeisterin oder Hagrid aus dem Schloss kamen.  
  
"Heute ist es soweit.", flüsterte Lydia, als sie bei ihm war. "Und dann ist es vorbei."  
  
"Ja," stimmte Severus nickend zu, "aber das heute muss ein krönender Abschluss werden und du weißt, was ich meine."  
  
Natürlich wusste Lydia das. Die beiden hatten bei ihren vorigen Opfern keine Gnade walten lassen. Den ehemaligen Zaubereiminister, der das während seiner Amtszeit gebilligt und danach geschwiegen hatte, hatten sie erst ein paar Stunden ausbluten lassen und ihn dann mit einem lähmenden Gift getötet. Doch von allen hatten sie das gleiche gehört: Julius Eastwood war der Anführer dieser Verschwörung, es war seine Idee gewesen.  
  
'Und nun soll er dafür büßen!'  
  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, den die Zwillinge im Kopf hatten, als sie zu dessen Wohnsitz apparierten.  
  
Es war, wie nicht anders erwartet, ein sehr edles Haus, noch kein Schloss, aber sehr edel. Um das ganze Anwesen war ein magisch überwachter Zaun gezogen, über den man nicht klettern und auch nicht fliegen konnte ohne ein Warnsystem auszulösen.  
  
Doch das stellte für die beiden jungen Rächer kein großes Problem dar, schließlich konnten sie sich in diesem Fall ihre Animagus-Gestalt zu nutze machen. Sie verwandelten sich und konnten so über einen alten, großen Baum klettern und so die Barriere überwinden. Auf der anderen Seite blieben sie erst einmal so, denn schon kamen ihnen zwei Wächter mit Hunden entgegen. Darauf waren Severus und Lydia vorbereitet gewesen, Wächter hatte es beim Minister auch gegeben. Sie schlugen die beiden Männer mit einem kräftigen Prankenhieb zu Boden, sodass sie bewusstlos liegen blieben, jedoch keine Lebensgefahr bestand. Ihnen galt die Rache nicht. Ein kurzes Fauchen und Beißen erledigte auch die Hunde und sie hatten wieder freie Bahn.  
  
Vermummt und maskiert betraten sie das Haus. Es schien keine weiteren Wächter zu geben und auch von Hauspersonal war nichts zu sehen. Instinktiv suchten sie das Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Dieser Ort erwies sich als ideal für die Hinrichtung seines Herren. Eastwood war alleinstehend geblieben, somit mussten sie auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Sie veranstalteten ein bißchen Lärm und wie erwartet traf bald ein aufgebrachter Eastwood ein.  
  
"Was zur Hölle..."  
  
Als er die vermummten Gestalten sah, blieb er stocksteif stehen.  
  
"Hölle ist gar nicht schlecht. Claude!", bemerkte Lydia süffisant und verschloss die Tür hinter dem älteren Mann.  
  
"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?", keifte er, wenn auch mit Angst in der Stimme.  
  
"Dazu gleich. Vincio!"  
  
Ehe er sich versah, hatte Severus Eastwood gefesselt und ließ ihn zu sich hinüber stolpern.  
  
"Wer wird denn so unhöflich zu alten Bekannten sein?"  
  
"Alte Bekannte? Ich kenne Sie nicht, wir haben uns noch nie gesehen!"  
  
"Das ist nicht ganz korrekt.", korrigierte Lydia. "Wir haben uns einmal gesehen, vor knapp 10 Jahren im Haus unserer Eltern."  
  
"Ihrer Eltern?"  
  
Eastwood wurde merklich panischer.  
  
"Womit wir auch schon beim Thema wären."  
  
Severus wandte sich zu dem Gefesselten um.  
  
"Reden wir nicht um den heißen Brei herum: Sie haben sie umgebracht."  
  
"Unsinn! Wen soll ich umgebracht haben?", lachte Eastwood. "Ich weiss nicht, wovon Sie reden."  
  
"So?"  
  
Severus konnte nun den Unterton der Wut nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
"Dann sehen Sie mal genau hin!"  
  
Damit nahm er die Maske ab und auch Lydia gab sich zu erkennen. Eastwood wurde bleich und starrte den beiden ins Gesicht.  
  
"I-ihr?", stotterte er. "Ihr seid die Kinder von..."  
  
"Exakt.", fuhr Lydia dazwischen. "Wir sind Severus und Lydia Snape, die älteren Kinder von Nicodimus und Lillith Snape, die Sie auf bestialische Weise haben sterben lassen. Hat es Ihnen Genuss bereitet?"  
  
"Ich habe sie doch nicht sterben lassen. Ich habe nur..."  
  
"Lügen Sie nicht!", fuhr Severus ihn an. "Vielleicht ist es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, aber alle Ministeriumsangehörigen oder jene, die es mal waren, die in letzter Zeit ermordet wurden, wussten von Ihrer Schandtat. Wussten, dass Sie den Notruf unseres Vaters mutwillig ignoriert haben, um Ihre gekränkte Eitelkeit zu befriedigen. Was haben Sie dazu noch zu sagen?"  
  
"Es war für mich nicht absehbar.", erklärte Eastwood hochmütig. "Nicodimus war als Wunderknabe bekannt, der sich immer selbst aus jedem Schlamassel bringt. Ich habe mich da völlig auf sein Talent verlassen."  
  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, riss ihn ein Fluch von Severus von den Füßen und klatschte ihn an die Wand.  
  
"Das spielt keine Rolle.", erwiderte Severus brodelnd vor Wut. "Ob Wunderknabe oder nicht, es wäre Ihre Pflicht gewesen einem Notruf eines Kollegen nachzugehen, egal wer es ist!"  
  
"Ich glaubte ihn zu kennen.", röchelte Eastwood, hatte aber noch nichts Merkliches von seiner Arroganz verloren. "Aber wenigstens ist eines jetzt klar: Er war ein Versager, wie ich es schon immer gesagt habe."  
  
"Es reicht!", schrie Lydia. "Crucio!"  
  
Während sich ihr Opfer krümmte und vor Schmerzen schrie, übertönte Lydia das mit ihrer Stimme:  
  
"Er war kein Versager! Niemand hätte ohne Hilfe gegen 8 Angreifer bestehen können! Und erst recht wenn Sie ihn so gut kannten, hätten Sie wissen müssen, wie ernst er es meinte!"  
  
"Genug, Lydia."  
  
Auf Severus' Wink hin hob Lydia den Fluch wieder auf. Keuchend lag Eastwood auf dem Boden kaum fähig den Kopf zu heben.  
  
"Da ist doch noch etwas anderes."  
  
Langsam ging er auf sein Opfer zu.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich noch ziemlich genau, wie unser Vater zu Ihnen sagte, dass Sie und Ihre Kollegen alles brisante zu den Akten legen würden. Was meinte er damit?"  
  
Eastwood schwieg.  
  
"Nichts?", fragte Severus und grinste dann heimtückisch. "Gut, wir haben unsere Mittel und Wege."  
  
Daraufhin ließ er eine große Kiste erscheinen, in die er Eastwood hineinstieß.  
  
"Was habt ihr vor?", kreischte er panisch und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch seine Fesseln hatten sich schon mit der Kiste verbunden.  
  
"Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen," erklärte Lydia und zog ein kleines Kästchen aus ihrem Umhang, "dass Sie eine Phobie haben. Eine Phobie was dies possierlichen Tierchen betrifft."  
  
Damit öffnete Lydia das Kästchen und zog daraus einen schwarzen Skorpion hervor.  
  
"Das könnt ihr nicht tun!", schrie Eastwood nun fast völlig von Sinnen.  
  
"Oh doch!"  
  
Severus nickte und die Zwillinge packten insgesamt drei Skorpione in die Kiste, die oben ein Atemloch hatte, und verschlossen diese dann. Sie machten es sich in den herumstehenden Sesseln bequem und ließen ihn eine Weile zappeln und schreien.  
  
Sie brauchten sich keine Sorgen zu machen, denn sie hatten diese Skorpione vorher entgiftet und ihnen zusätzlich eine Substanz eingeflößt, die nachproduziertes Gift wirkungslos macht. Es kam lediglich auf die Angst ihres Opfers an.  
  
Nachdem Eastwood etwa 10 Minuten wie am Spieß geschrien und gegen die Innenwände der Kiste geschlagen und getreten hatte, trat Severus an diese heran und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab in das Loch.  
  
"Na, ich hoffe, Sie amüsieren sich."  
  
"Nehmt sie weg! Holt mich raus!", bettelte Eastwood nun, wobei seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war.  
  
"Sagen Sie uns, was wir wissen wollen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Wieder nur ein Flüstern und ein stetiges Nicken des älteren Mannes. Severus öffnete die Kiste, Lydia sammelte die Skorpione ein und sie holten ihr Opfer wieder aus der Kiste raus. An seinen Händen und auch im Gesicht waren mehrere Stiche zu sehen.  
  
"Damit wir uns richtig verstehen," wandte Severus gleich ein, "wenn Sie sich noch einmal weigern uns Auskunft zu geben, landen Sie gleich wieder mit den Tieren in dieser Kiste. Klar?"  
  
Eastwood nickte.  
  
"Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Aber natürlich!"  
  
Severus lächelte überlegen und ließ einen Holzstuhl erscheinen.  
  
'Soviel zu deiner Arroganz, ist wohl nicht mehr viel davon übrig.', dachte er zufrieden.  
  
"Um zu unserer Frage zurückzukehren," begann Lydia das 'Verhör' wieder, "was meinte unser Vater mit dem, was er sagte?"  
  
"Er ist dahinter gekommen.", erklärte Eastwood mit gebrochener Stimme. "Nicodimus hat erfahren, dass ich ab und zu Warnungen ignoriert habe. Ich habe behauptet sie seien zu fade, in Wirklichkeit hatte ich Angst."  
  
"Angst um Ihre eigene Haut, nicht wahr?", fragte Lydia schnippisch.  
  
Eastwood nickte wieder ohne auch nur einmal aufzublicken.  
  
"Viele von diesen Sachen hat er damals übernommen, aber als er dann in den höheren Rang eines Senatoren erhoben wurde und mit der Jagd direkt nichts mehr zu tun hatte, fand er heraus, dass außer ihm keiner mit solchem Elan da rangehen wollte."  
  
"Weil alle so dachten wie Sie.", kommentierte Lydia wieder.  
  
"So ist es.", gab Eastwood zu. "Die Natur des Menschen sagt er soll sich selbst schützen. Aber wie auch immer. Er wollte damit an die hohen Politiker, doch die haben gesagt, dass sei nicht ihr Aufgabenbereich. Deshalb hat sich Nicodimus zurückgezogen und ab und zu Sachen auf eigene Faust mit ein paar Leuten gemacht. Das Ministerium hat das nicht gerne gesehen, aber sie hatten auch nicht die Courage ihn rauszuschmeißen. Weil er ja so einiges sagen könnte."  
  
"Die Menge wäre nicht begeistert gewesen, hm?"  
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, nein."  
  
Eastwood schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es sollte doch nur ein Denkzettel für sein Verhalten sein!"  
  
Nun sah Eastwood die Zwillinge mit flehendem Blick an.  
  
"Er hat Ihnen vertraut.", betonte Lydia. "Und Sie haben ihn sterben lassen."  
  
"Viel mehr als das."  
  
Severus trat direkt vor den beinahe zerstörten Mann.  
  
"Sie haben diesen 'Denkzettel' nicht nur an ihm ausgeübt, sondern auch an unserer Mutter Lillith und noch einer unschuldigen Person! Selbst wenn Sie nur unseren Vater hatten treffen wollen, so haben Sie doch zwei Menschen mit gefährdet und es war Ihnen egal!"  
  
"Nein, ich..."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Diesmal war es Severus und er erhielt den Fluch aufrecht, bis Eastwood die Adern in den Augen platzten und ihm das Blut aus Mund und Nase floss.  
  
"Das war dafür, dass Sie zwei unschuldige Menschen aus gekränkter Eitelkeit rücksichtslos getötet haben."  
  
"Und das..."  
  
Lydia schwang ihren Zauberstab und ließ Eastwood nach jedem Wort gegen eine Wand prallen.  
  
"...ist... dafür..., dass... Sie... unsere... Familie... zerstört... und... fast... vollständig... ausgelöscht... haben."  
  
Danach ließ sie den Mann, der sich kaum mehr rührte, achtlos aus ein paar Metern Höhe zu Boden fallen. Severus ging zu ihm und trat noch ein paar mal auf den Mann ein. Dann kam Lydia hinzu, drehte ihr Opfer auf den Rücken und hielt ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Bauch gerichtet.  
  
"Vulnus Magnum!"  
  
Eastwood stöhnte auf, da er nicht mehr in der Lage war zu schreien, als auf Lydias Befehl hin sein Bauch eine klaffende Wunde preisgab.  
  
"Ihr könnt mich nicht verbluten lassen!", keuchte er.  
  
"Oh, Sie werden nicht verbluten.", versicherte Severus. "Aber da es lange dauern wird, bis Sie sterben, müssen wir sicher gehen, dass Sie uns nicht verraten können."  
  
Severus zog langsam seinen Zauberstab und trat ohne Vorwarnung auf die Hände seines Opfers. Die Knochen knackten und unter dem Gewicht des jungen Mannes brachen die Hände Eastwoods. Wieder erstickte sein Schrei in Blut und Schleim.  
  
"Und verschlucken Sie sich nicht.", erklärte Severus hämisch grinsend. "Lingua Distructum!"  
  
Eastwood hustete, drehte sich auf die Seite und spuckte als Resultat des Fluchs seine eigene Zunge aus, die sich abgetrennt hatte. Die Zwillinge sahen zufrieden auf ihr Werk nieder.  
  
"So, da Sie nun weder schreiben noch sprechen können," lächelte Lydia triumphierend, "können wir uns ja verabschieden. Nur eins noch."  
  
Sie zog eine Phiole mit durchsichtigem Inhalt aus ihrem Umhang und flößte dies Eastwood, der nur noch ein Häufchen biologischer Abfall war, ein.  
  
"Zu Ihrer Information," fuhr Lydia fort, "dies war das Gift, das wir den Skorpionen zuvor entnommen haben. Wir haben es noch verfeinert. Es wird Sie langsam aber sicher töten. Im Optimalfall dauert es etwa zwei Stunden, aber soviel Zeit haben wir leider nicht. Also, auf Nimmerwiedersehen!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten drehten die Zwillinge mit ihren Masken und Vermummungen auf dem Absatz um und verließen das Anwesen genauso wie sie gekommen waren.  
  
"Eigentlich schade, dass wir seinen Abgang nicht miterleben.", seufzte Lydia, als sie den nahen Wald erreicht hatten.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen.", beruhigte Severus seine Schwester. "Erstens ist das Gift optimal und zweitens kannst du es morgen sowieso ausführlich im Tagespropheten lesen."  
  
"Stimmt!", lachte Lydia und die beiden apparierten zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
*****************  
  
Es war im Tagespropheten zu lesen, noch tagelang. Der Übergriff wurde als "eines der grausamsten Verbrechen unserer Zeit" betitelt.  
  
'Dabei war es nicht wirklich spektakulär.', dachte sich Severus heute. 'Würde ich ihn jetzt zwischen die Finger kriegen, hätte er gar nichts mehr zu lachen.'  
  
Auch vor dem heutigen Gericht würde er diese Tat nicht bereuen. Warum auch? Sie beide hatten nur getan, was eigentlich das Ministerium hätte tun müssen.  
  
Natürlich wurde der Mord sofort mit Voldemort in Verbindung gebracht, welcher dies genossen hatte. Er war mit der von Severus geschilderten Ausführung, in der er Lydia verschwieg, sehr zufrieden und ernannte ihn prompt zu einem der wichtigsten Leute seiner ganzen Anhängerschaft. Auch Lucius hatte sich ihm unterzuordnen, was diesem nicht sonderlich schmeckte.  
  
'Da bringt er jemanden mit und der übertrumpft ihn. Ironie des Schicksals.'  
  
Severus musste somit weiter Morde planen und ausführen, doch er versuchte es emotionslos zu nehmen und ließ die andern die Drecksarbeit machen.  
  
In dieser Zeit versuchte er die andere Hälfte seines Doppellebens, die Zeit mit seinen Freunden und seiner großen Liebe Kai, zu genießen.  
  
'Wie hatte ich nur glauben können, dass das gut gehen würde?'  
  
Severus fasste sich an den Kopf, doch unaufhaltsam kam in ihm die Erinnerung an die Cliquenfeier zum Halbjahr ihres letzten Hogwarts-Jahres hoch.  
  
'Warum musste es so kommen?' 


	23. Grenzenlose Liebe

****

Grenzenlose Liebe

(Kapitel 22)

Severus war doch froh, dass Kai ihn zu der Feier überredet hatte. 

"Es ist schließlich unser letztes Jahr.", hatte sie gesagt. "Und wir liegen alle so gut in den Prüfungen, dass wir schon fast nicht mehr durchfallen können. Außerdem würden sich James und Lily bestimmt nicht richtig amüsieren, wenn du nicht da bist." 

Das waren ihre Worte und sie hatte Recht. 

Die ganze Clique, zu der inzwischen auch Max und Alex gehörten, hatte sich verabredet, um gemeinsam ihr auf der ganzen Linie positiv laufendes letztes Schuljahr zu feiern. Zusätzlich hatten James und Lily noch eine überraschende Mitteilung zu machen. 

Doch er wusste, dass dies nicht die gewichtigsten Gründe waren. Er konnte Kai aber einfach keine Bitte guten Gewissens abschlagen.

Wie üblich traf sich die Clique in der kleinen ‚Höhle', die sie durch einen Geheimgang betraten. Hier konnten sie ihre Musik anmachen, feiern und einfach Häuser übergreifend Spaß haben. 

Im Hintergrund liefen Stücke von ihrer Lieblingsgruppe, Emma hatte gerade die selbstgemachten Cocktails ausgeschenkt und alle saßen und standen beieinander, als James sich räusperte und endlich ansetzte: 

"Also, Leute, ich hoffe, dass ihr am 8.8. diesen Jahres noch nichts vorhabt, denn Lily und ich sind seit ein paar Wochen verlobt und möchten euch alle zu unserer Hochzeit einladen." 

Die Versammlung schien baff, nur Severus und Kai grinsten sich an. Sie hatten ja Bescheid gewusst. Nach dem kurzen Überraschungsmoment brachen dann Jubel und Glückwünsche über James und Lily herein. 

Severus und Kai, die den beiden als erste gratuliert hatten, sonderten sich etwas von dem Trubel ab und Severus beobachtete, wie seine Freundin etwas verträumt zu ihrer Cousine hinübersah. 

"Wäre das eine Alternative für dich?", fragte er. 

"Was?", fragte Kai überrascht. 

"Nun, du siehst aus, als könntest du dir solch eine Zukunft auch vorstellen.", erklärte er. "Ich dachte, du wolltest nach deinem Abschluss Lehrerin werden." 

"Schon," gab sie zu, "aber welche Frau träumt nicht insgeheim von so einer Zukunft." 

"Könntest du dir diese Zukunft auch mit mir vorstellen?" 

Jetzt sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis er sich getraut hatte, ihr diese Frage zu stellen. 

Kai schien erst etwas überrascht, dann lächelte sie jedoch und antwortete: 

"Lass mich überlegen: Könnte ich mir eine Zukunft mit dem Mann meiner Träume vorstellen? Die Antwort ist JA und wenn ich das je anzweifeln sollte, dann ohrfeig' mich bitte jemand." 

Dann trat sie näher an ihn heran und flüsterte: 

"Wir werden zusammen glücklich sein, wir drei." 

Damit legte sie seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sah ihm in die Augen. Severus kam sich erst völlig überrumpelt vor, doch dann nahm er sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. 

"Seht an, da haben wir unser zweites Traumpaar!", rief Sirius rüber. "Dann haben wir ja wohl noch eine Verlobung zu feiern!" 

Ausgelassen gingen die Glückwünsche und Zukunftspläne hin und her, doch Severus bekam nicht viel davon mit. Er hatte Kai im Arm und war in diesem Moment wohl glücklicher als je zuvor. 

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ehe noch einer aus der Gruppe reagieren konnte, waren etwa 20 maskierte, schwarz-gekleidete Gestalten in den Raum gestürmt. Sie richteten die Zauberstäbe auf die Clique, einer von ihnen trat vor und sagte: 

"James Potter, Lily Evans, wir, treue Diener des dunklen Lords, sind hier, um seinen Willen auszuführen und den Widerstand, durch euch personifiziert, auszumerzen." 

James stellte sich vor Lily, doch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, waren Sirius, Remus, Severus, Kai und die anderen auf die Eindringlinge losgegangen. 

Diese schienen nicht mit Widerstand gerechnet zu haben: einige flohen gleich und der Rest schien auch keine überragende Ausbildung genossen zu haben. Die ganze Gruppe stellte sich schützend vor James und Lily, bis ein Teil geflohen und alle anderen am Boden lagen. 

"Todesser.", bemerkte Severus außer Atem und wandte sich um. "Seid ihr okay?" 

Alle nickten langsam, bis Severus plötzlich Kai schreien hörte und einen Stoß in seinem Rücken spürte. Den folgenden Augenblick würde er nie vergessen. 

Einer der Todesser hatte sich hochgestützt und auf Severus gezielt. 

Kai lag zusammengezogen und keuchend am Boden. 

Sie hatte ihn zur Seite gestoßen, den Fluch aber dadurch selbst abgekriegt. 

Er dachte gar nicht über seine Reaktion nach. 

"Avada Kedavra!" 

Der Todesser brach zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr, doch keiner kümmerte sich um ihn. Severus hockte neben Kai, hielt sie im Arm und sah sie verzweifelt an. 

"Kai? Kai! Bitte sprich mit mir!" 

"Sev," brachte sie keuchend hervor, "es tut mir so leid." 

"Sag sowas nicht, bitte. Du musst jetzt durchhalten!" 

"Nein, ich kann nicht mehr." 

"Bitte, Kai!", flehte er den Tränen nahe. 

"Ich wollte dir noch sagen," begann Kai, "ich liebe dich. Die Zeit mit dir war die schönste meines Lebens. Bitte pass auf dich auf, Sev! Es tut mir leid, dass ich..." 

Plötzlich versagte ihr der Atem, ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. 

Nach einem Moment der Stille trat Lydia an ihren Bruder heran, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: 

"Es tut mir leid, Sev." 

Daraufhin zog er Kai noch näher an sich und stumme Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinunter. Lydia kniete sich zu ihm, nahm ihren Bruder in den Arm und streichelte ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Auch Lily hatte zu weinen begonnen und von den anderen konnte sich keiner rühren. Schließlich meinte Peter: 

"Wir müssen hier raus! Wenn die uns hier finden..." 

"Peter!", fuhr ihn Jenny fassungslos an, doch Severus wandte mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme ein: 

"Doch, Jenny, Peter hat Recht. Es kann nicht lange dauern, bis die Lehrer hier sind und wenn die uns zusammen finden, dann könnte jedem von euch schnell das gleiche blühen." 

Er schluckte schwer, dann hob er Kai hoch und trug sie hinaus. Nacheinander brachten sie auch die inzwischen verendeten Todesser hinaus und verschlossen den Eingang zu ihrer Höhle. 

"Geht jetzt!", sagte Severus emotionslos an Max, Alex, Gabrielle und das ‚Team Five' gewandt. "Ihr sollt da nicht mit reingezogen werden." 

"Wir stecken mittendrin!", erwiderte Max trotzig. 

Severus fuhr zu ihr herum und funkelte seine kleine Schwester wütend an. 

"Tu einmal was man dir sagt, Max, nur einmal!" 

Daraufhin verschwanden Alex und die Mädchen, gerade rechtzeitig um nicht den herannahenden Lehrern in die Arme zu laufen.

***************************

Severus legte resignierend den Kopf in die Hände. 

‚Ich hätte diesen Fluch verdient.', dachte er verzweifelt. ‚Aber doch nicht Kai! Sie war unschuldig, das Baby war unschuldig, der einzige mit Schuld beladene war und bin ich!' 

Hart schlug er mit der Faust neben sich auf den Zellenboden, worauf seine Hand auch sofort aus sämtlichen Rissen zu bluten begann.

In der damaligen Situation hatte er das Heft in die Hand genommen. Den Lehrern hatte er einen Streit mit Sirius vorgespielt, der ihm auch prompt abgekauft wurde. Die anderen waren zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu tun. Er hatte alles völlig kalt und apathisch gemacht. Albus hatte die unter Schock stehenden Schüler daraufhin ins Bett geschickt und wollte sie am nächsten Tag sprechen. Dann sollten sie ihm den Vorfall schildern.

‚Das größte Lügenmärchen, das ich je zustande gebracht habe.', dachte er, korrigierte sich aber gleich: ‚Nein, das fast größte; das größte war mein Leben.'


	24. Die offizielle Version

****

Die offizielle Version

(Kapitel 23)

Pünktlich zum bestellten Zeitpunkt stand Severus im Büro des Direktors. 

Die anderen waren noch nicht da und das hatte Severus auch eingeplant. Er hatte sich eine Konstruktion zurecht gelegt, die den Vorfall völlig unter der Decke halten würde. 

Dumbledore saß ihm still gegenüber. 

Er hatte dem Jungen beim Eintreten ein aufmunterndes Lächeln geschenkt, seitdem aber nicht mit ihm gesprochen. 

Schließlich ging dann wieder die Tür auf und James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily und Lydia traten ein. Schnell tauschten die Zwillinge einen Blick und Lydia wusste, dass sie sich weitestgehend zurückhalten sollte. 

"Setzt euch." 

Der Direktor wies ihnen die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch zu. Die Zwillinge saßen ganz außen, daneben Sirius, Remus, Peter und am anderen Ende James und Lily. 

"Nun," setzte Dumbledore an, "ich habe es gestern nicht mehr als sinnvoll erachtet euch Fragen zu stellen, doch jetzt möchte ich schon gerne wissen, was passiert ist." 

Auf Lilys Schluchzen setzte er hinzu: 

"Mein Beileid, Miss Evans. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer das für Sie sein muss, aber ich muss Sie alle bitten, mir genaustens zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hat. Möchte jemand mir diese Frage gleich beantworten?" 

Das war Severus' Stichwort. Wie aus der Pistole geschossen legte er los: 

"Das war ein Attentat, Herr Direktor! Ein Attentat am Hause Slytherin!" 

Severus war aufgesprungen und sah in die Runde. Die Gryffindors waren allesamt verwirrt bis schockiert, Dumbledore schien ebenfalls irritiert und Lydia warf den anderen Blicke zu, die nur damit zu deuten waren, dass das, was ihr Bruder sagte, ihr nicht neu war. 

"Könntest du mir das genauer erklären?", fragte dann Dumbledore. 

"Sicher." 

Mit einem siegessicheren Blick wandte sich Severus den Gryffindors zu. 

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, was er ist?" 

Damit deutete er auf Remus. Sicher wusste Dumbledore das, aber das durfte Severus ja offiziell nicht wissen. Nachdem Dumbledore immer noch schwieg, fuhr Severus fort: 

"Er ist ein Werwolf, jawohl! Und er hat versucht mich umzubringen!" 

Entgeistert starrten seine Kameraden ihn an. War er jetzt völlig durchgeknallt? Doch Severus fuhr unbeirrt fort: 

"Und die drei..." 

Er zeigte auf Sirius, James und Peter. 

"...die haben mich absichtlich hinter ihm her geschickt. Die wollten mich umbringen!" 

"Aber gestern hatten wir gar nicht Vollmond.", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken. 

"Das war auch nicht gestern.", erklärte Severus souverän weiter. "Das ist schon ein paar Tage her. Hier, sehen Sie!" 

Severus zeigte ihm eine Risswunde am linken Unterarm, die er sich vor ein paar Tagen bei einem Einsatz zugezogen hatte. 

"Das waren seine Klauen!" 

"Fandet ihr wohl unheimlich komisch, wie?", fragte Lydia mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. 

"Und was war nun gestern?", fragte Dumbledore wieder. 

"Nun, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich diesen Angriff der Schulleitung, sprich Ihnen, melden muss.", berichtete Severus. "Daraufhin haben sie ein Treffen vorgeschlagen. Ich dachte, sie wollten sich vielleicht freiwillig stellen, aber weit gefehlt: Die haben schon wieder ein Gefecht raufprovoziert! Deshalb waren wir da draußen!" 

"Falsch, ihr wart da draußen, weil James dir das Leben gerettet hat, Snape!" 

Remus war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden. Severus atmete innerlich durch. Remus hatte seinen Plan halbwegs verstanden und spielte mit. 

"Bitte, Herr Direktor," begann Remus nun an Dumbledore gewandt, "James hat ihn noch zurückgeholt, sonst hätte ich ihm wahrscheinlich noch schlimmeres angetan." 

Betreten sah Remus zu Boden. 

"Du hattest doch selber Schuld!" 

Nun war auch James aufgesprungen und trat auf Severus zu. 

"Wenn du nicht so neugierig gewesen wärst, uns nicht hinterher spioniert hättest und dann Remus gefolgt wärst, wäre überhaupt nichts passiert! Such die Fehler doch mal bei dir!" 

"Bei mir?", schrie Severus ihn an. "Der hätte mich beinahe umgebracht und gestern wart ihr auch kurz davor, ihr..." 

"Kinder, das genügt!" 

Mit einer Handbewegung beruhigte Dumbledore die erhitzten Teenager und deutete ihnen sich wieder zu setzen. 

"Darauf komme ich später zurück, Severus. Mich interessiert viel eher: Wo kamen die Todesser her?" 

"Keine Ahnung." 

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Ich weiss weder wo die herkamen, noch wo die beiden Mädchen herkamen. Sowohl die einen als auch die anderen waren plötzlich da und dann ist sich jeder selbst der nächste." 

"Hat ein Todesser Kailee Evans getötet oder war es ein Unfall eurerseits?" 

"Ein Todesser.", erklärte Severus sofort. "Sie stand ein paar Schritte neben mir, deswegen weiss ich das." 

"Nun gut," nickte Dumbledore, "was diesen Angriff betrifft, verfüge ich, dass ihr, James, Sirius und Peter, euch einer Strafarbeit von Professor McGonagall unterzieht. Auch wenn es noch mal gutgegangen ist, hätte es böse Folgen haben können. Ich möchte, dass euch das bewusst wird." 

Die drei sahen geknickt zu Boden und Severus lächelte hämisch. 

"Zu euch..." 

Dumbledore wandte sich an die Zwillinge. 

"...ich möchte, dass ihr versprecht keiner Menschenseele von Remus' Werwolfdasein zu erzählen. Ich habe ihn bis heute nicht von Hogwarts verwiesen und ich werde es auch in seinem letzten Jahr nicht mehr tun." 

"Aber, Herr Direktor,..." 

"Verstanden, Severus?" 

"Ja." 

"Lydia?" 

"Ja." 

"Gut. Möchte mir noch irgendjemand etwas zu gestern sagen?" 

Nachdem alle schweigend in die Gegend sahen, nickte Dumbledore und entließ die Schüler.

Vor dem Büro atmete Peter kräftig aus. 

"Puh, das war knapp. Aber deine Story war echt gut, Sev. Man hätte echt glauben können, du hasst uns Gryffindors." 

"Klappe, Pettegrew!", fauchte Severus ihn an. "Mit sowas wie euch geben wir uns 

doch nicht ab!" 

"Hey, nun krieg dich mal wieder ein, ja?" 

James trat auf Severus zu, doch dieser stieß ihn heftig zurück. 

"Fass mich nicht an, Potter!", fauchte er erneut und sagte dann hochmütig zu Lydia gewandt: 

"Komm, Schwesterchen, wir gehen. Hier ist die Luft zu schlecht." 

Daraufhin verschwanden die Zwillinge den Flur hinunter.


	25. Die Aussprache

Ganz lieben Dank an alle Reviewer, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, das alles so schnell durchzukriegen!!! *ganzdollfreu* Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin!

Tasha

*******************

Die Aussprache

(Kapitel 24)

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie kommen?" 

Lydia sah ihren Bruder misstrauisch an. 

"Ich hoffe es.", gab Severus ehrlich zurück. 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der fast völlig finsteren Bibliothek einen Spalt und Remus steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. Durch seinen als Werwolf ausgeprägten Geruchssinn nahm er die Zwillinge sofort war und winkte Sirius, James und Lily hinter sich herein. Die Gryffindors schlossen hinter sich die Tür und traten den beiden Slytherin-Geschwistern entgegen. 

"Ich freue mich, dass du meine Nachricht gefunden hast, James." 

Severus wusste, dass es bescheuert klang, aber etwas besseres war ihm im Moment nicht eingefallen. 

"Habe ich.", antwortete James etwas kalt. "Aber jetzt will ich wissen, was hier los ist." 

"Genau!", mischte sich Sirius ein. "Und warum sollte Peter nicht mit?" 

"Um zuerst zu deiner Frage zu kommen, Sirius," antwortete Lydia, "wir trauen ihm nicht. Aber das steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Sev?" 

Severus nickte. 

Vor dieser Stunde hatte er sich gefürchtet und er hatte sie zu vermeiden versucht, aber jetzt gab es keinen anderen Weg. 

"Ich möchte mich zuerst bei dir entschuldigen, Remus," begann er schließlich, "dass ich den Angriff erfunden habe, aber es musste sein." 

"Schon in Ordnung, Sev," winkte Remus ab, "aber warum?" 

"Weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass der Angriff kein Zufall war." 

Irritiert sahen die Gryffindors ihren Kameraden an. 

"Ich weiss nicht, wie sie unser Passwort rausgekriegt haben," fuhr Severus fort, denn einmal angefangen musste es raus, "aber ich glaube, die haben nach mir gesucht." 

"Nach dir?", fragte Lily. "Wieso nach dir?" 

"Deshalb." 

Severus krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte den schockierten Gryffindors das Zeichen des Feindes. Sirius war einen Schritt zurück gegangen, die anderen starrten von dem Zeichen auf Severus' Gesicht und wieder zurück. Schließlich fand James seine Sprache wieder. 

"Severus, warum?" 

"Eine viel zu lange Geschichte.", antwortete der Angesprochene betrübt. "Aber ich kann dir schwören, es sieht anders aus, als es ist." 

Eine Weile sprach wieder keiner, dann aber fragte Lily mit eiskaltem Blick: 

"Und woher weißt du, dass sie dich gesucht haben?" 

"Vergiss es, Lily!", fauchte Lydia, die eine bestimmte Absicht hinter Lilys Frage vermutete. "Sev hat uns nicht verraten! Du weißt das und ich weiss es!" 

"Tut mir Leid," begann Lily, "ich wollte nicht...", doch Severus unterbrach sie. 

"Nein, ich schwöre, das habe ich nicht." 

Er sah von seinen Freunden weg ins Leere. 

"Und ich weiss auch nicht ganz genau, ob sie mich gesucht haben, aber sie kannten unseren Treffpunkt und das Passwort, deshalb glaube ich nicht, dass es Zufall war." 

"Warum hast du das Dumbledore nicht gesagt?", fragte Sirius. 

"Hast du eine geringe Vorstellung, wie gefährlich dieses Zeichen ist?", fragte Severus. "Außerdem will ich den Direktor damit nicht belasten, ich schaff' das alleine." 

"Wenn du meinst." 

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, doch in seinen Augen konnte Severus eine geringe Abscheu gegen diesen Plan erkennen. 

"Außerdem," setzte nun Lydia ein, da sie wusste, wie schwer ihrem Bruder schon dieses Geständnis gefallen war, "halten wir es für besser, wenn sich die Clique, jedenfalls für den Rest unserer nur noch kurzen Schulzeit, aus dem Weg geht." 

Bevor die anderen noch protestieren konnten, fügte sie bestimmt hinzu: 

"Es ist sicherer für euch, glaubt mir." 

"Und zu keiner Seele ein Wort darüber.", ermahnte Severus. "Zu keiner, okay?" 

Widerwillig nickten die vier Gryffindors. 

"War's das dann?", fragte Sirius mit einem Ton, der verriet, dass er keine weitere schlechte Nachricht mehr ertrug. 

"Ja, das war's.", nickte Severus und betreten schweigend verließen James, Lily, Remus und Sirius die Bibliothek. 

Severus stützte sich auf die Fensterbank und drückte seine Stirn gegen die Scheibe. Er war niedergeschlagen, nicht zuletzt durch die Gesichter seiner Freunde, aber irgendwie war er auch erleichtert es hinter sich zu haben. Er konnte diesen Gemütszustand eigentlich selber nicht wirklich erklären. 

"Denkst du nicht, wir hätten ihnen die ganze Wahrheit sagen sollen?", fragte Lydia dann. 

"Die 'Wahrheit' haben wir ihnen gesagt.", entgegnete Severus. "Alles weitere, was wir haben, sind Vermutungen." 

"Aber du traust diesem kleinen Wicht doch genauso wenig wie ich, sonst hättest du nicht geschrieben, dass er wegbleiben soll!" 

"Ich traue ihm nicht, Lydia, da hast du Recht." 

Severus hatte sich nun wieder zu seiner Schwester umgedreht. 

"Aber James und die anderen haben ihn sehr gerne und solange wir nichts hieb- und stichfest beweisen können, sollten wir das für uns behalten. Einverstanden?" 

"Ja, du hast ja auch Recht. Mich lässt nur der Gedanke einfach nicht los, dass es einer von uns gewesen sein muss." 

"Mich ja auch nicht. Aber deswegen dürfen wir nicht auf Teufel komm raus irgendwelche Vermutungen als Wahrheiten in die Welt setzen." 

"Also gut, wir behalten das für uns."

******************

Heute verfluchte sich Severus dafür. 

'Was war es? Feigheit? Mangel an Selbstbewusst sein? Sie waren meine Freunde und vielleicht hab' ich sie damit in den Tod geschickt!' 

Er konnte und wollte es sich nicht verzeihen. Sicher, er hatte keine Beweise für seine Vermutungen gehabt, aber er hätte sich auf sein Gefühl verlassen müssen.

Auch die Zeit danach war furchtbar gewesen. Er hatte bei Voldemort eine Menge für die Störung dieses Manövers einstecken müssen, doch mit der Ausrede man hätte auch ihn angegriffen und er hätte nur versucht Informationen für Voldemort zu sammeln, kam er gerade soeben davon. 

In der Schule führte er sich auf wie ein Slytherin wie er im Buche steht. Nicht selten provozierte er eine Prügelei mit James oder Sirius herauf, die meistens mit einer Strafarbeit von Minerva McGonagall endete. Doch seine Hauskameraden schienen ihn anzuerkennen.

Von seinen Freunden hatte er sich immer mehr entfernt. Er hatte teilweise wirklich das Gefühl sie seien 'Feinde' geworden. Auch das jahrgangsbeste Abschlusszeugnis änderte an seiner innerlichen Stimmung nicht viel. 

Doch an einem der darauffolgenden Abende ereignete sich ein sehr interessantes Gespräch. 

'Etwas, was ich hätte ahnen müssen.'


	26. Das Gedenken an Tote

Das Gedenken an Tote

(Kapitel 25)

Eigentlich war es nicht normal für Severus in einer Kneipe herumzuhängen, aber er hatte es in Hogwarts einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. 

Kai war nun vor etwa 4 Monaten in einer kleinen, aber feierlichen Zeremonie beigesetzt worden. Severus war in Hogwarts geblieben. Ihn erinnerte dort zwar fast alles an Kai, aber den Zug und die damit verbundene Menschenmasse wären für ihn jetzt unerträglich gewesen. 

Hier saß er nun und wollte sich mit Alkohol die Kante geben. Er war immerhin schon soweit, dass er die Gespräche der Leute um ihn herum nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Er reagierte erst wieder, als er angestoßen wurde. Lily stand vor ihm. 

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und seine Stimme erweckte schon den Eindruck, dass er einiges intus hatte. 

"Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen.", seufzte Lily und setzte sich zu ihm. "Aber zu deiner Frage: Glaubst du, wenn das Familienmitglied, das ich am meisten geliebt habe, stirbt, kann ich einfach zur Tagesordnung übergehen und zu meiner sogenannten Familie zurück?" 

Mit einem gemurmelten "Tschuldigung" nickte Severus. Er vergaß zu oft, dass auch Lily und Kai eine sehr enge Beziehung hatten. 

"Sev, glaubst du wirklich, dass Alkohol eine Lösung ist?", fragte Lily nun mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. 

"Keine Lösung, aber wenigstens eine Ablenkung." 

Damit nahm er wieder einen Schluck des vor ihm stehenden Wodkas. 

"Ja, und morgen geht's dir noch mieser als heute.", bemerkte Lily sarkastisch. 

In diesem Moment trat Rosmerta an den Tisch. 

"Darf's noch was sein?", fragte sie. 

Bevor Severus noch etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich Lily ein: 

"Nein, danke, nur die Rechnung bitte." 

Rosmerta schien zwar etwas verwirrt, sagte aber nichts und kam bald darauf mit der Rechnung zurück. Lily zahlte und verließ dann mit Severus die Kneipe. 

Sie versuchte zwar es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie schien doch verwundert darüber, dass er nach dem, was er getrunken hatte, noch so gerade gehen und relativ klar denken konnte. Der Sauerstoff schien ihm auch gut zu bekommen. Mit einem Seufzen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. 

"Danke," murmelte er, "das Geld kriegst du natürlich wieder." 

"Lass stecken.", bemerkte Lily nur. "Ich will mit dir reden." 

"Worüber?"

Severus sah sie ernst an. 

"Darüber dass ich sie getötet habe?" 

"Red' keinen Unsinn!", fuhr Lily ihn an. 

Sie hatten inzwischen das abgelegene Flussufer von Hogsmeade erreicht. Severus sah in die Ferne und Lily hatte einen Augenblick das Gefühl er sei völlig weggetreten. Doch dann antwortete er mit klarer Stimme: 

"Nur meinetwegen haben die das Versteck herausgefunden. Ich habe sie sozusagen hergeführt. Und ich hätte sterben sollen." 

"Kai hat dich über alles geliebt!", erwiderte Lily strikt. "Du hättest das umgekehrt doch genauso getan, das weiß ich!" 

"Ja," gab Severus zurück, "aber sie war auch immer ehrlich zu mir. Ich habe ihr mein Dasein als Todesser verschwiegen. Hätte ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, könnte sie noch am Leben sein. Doch ich war einfach zu feige." 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass man das so sagen kann.", erklärte Lily. "Du hast sie wirklich geliebt und wenn man jemanden so liebt, hat man panische Angst diesen jemand zu verlieren. Das ist normal. Auch Kai hat das gekannt." 

Verdutzt wandte sich Severus nun zu Lily um. 

"Ja," fuhr diese fort, "Kai hat dir auch etwas verschwiegen. Sie wusste, dass du ein Todesser bist. Sie hat das Mal einmal zufällig gesehen und mir davon erzählt. Sie konnte dein Schweigen voll und ganz verstehen, denn auch sie traute sich nicht mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Sie hatte Angst, du würdest dich zu ihrem Schutz von ihr abwenden. Das hätte sie nicht ertragen, auch des Babys wegen nicht." 

Severus schwankte nun und setzte sich dann ins Gras. Lily hockte sich neben ihn und flüsterte nun fast nur noch: 

"Du warst nicht feige, du wolltest sie beschützen. Du hast sie geliebt und sie dich auch. Lydia beschwört, dich seit dem Tod eurer Eltern nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen zu haben. Und ich kenne Kai so lange, dass ich weiß: Sie war überglücklich mit dir und würde nicht wollen, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst." 

"Ich weiß, Lily.", antwortete Severus auch nur noch flüsternd. "Im Kopf weiß ich das, aber ich glaube meinem Herzen muss man da noch etwas Zeit geben."

****************

'Und es hat lange gebraucht.', dachte Severus. 'Vor allem in der damaligen Situation.' 

Voldemort hielt ihn damals trotz seiner Ausrede unter strenger Beobachtung. Den Kontakt zu seinen Freunden musste er komplett abbrechen. Die Hochzeit von James und Lily beobachtete er nur heimlich und ansonsten versuchte er sich möglichst fern von allen zu halten.

Max war damals auf das Drängen von Severus bei Albus auf eine andere Schule versetzt worden, von der Severus selbst nicht genau wusste, wo sie sich befand. 

'Um so weniger ich wusste, um so sicherer waren die anderen.' 

Während Severus' Zaubertrankstudium war Lydia somit wieder einmal die einzige Person, der er sich anvertrauen konnte. 

'Naja,' dachte Severus sarkastisch, 'wenn schon, denn schon: Wenn man mir schon die wichtigsten Personen wegnimmt, dann wenigstens alle.'


	27. Geschwisterliebe

@alle fleißigen Leser: Lasst euch bitte nicht abschrecken. Ich weiss, das Kapitel ist ziemlich lang geworden, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es sonst hätte unterteilen sollen.  
  
Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen. *aufreviewshoff*  
  
Tasha  
  
***********************  
  
Geschwisterliebe  
  
(Kapitel 26)  
  
Es war zwar erst 17.00 Uhr, aber trotzdem hatte die Dämmerung schon eingesetzt. Es würde bald nachtdunkel sein und somit gab es kaum Studenten, die sich um diese Zeit außerhalb des Universitätsgebäudes aufhielten. Ein guter Ort um mal allein zu sein.  
  
Severus war einer der Menschen, der diese ganze Atmosphäre brauchte und sie genoss. Der Winter war eigentlich seine Lieblingsjahreszeit: es war oft und lange dunkel und das Wetter zeigte sich kalt und unnahbar, so wie er sein musste. Gedankenverloren und etwas müde spazierte er also über das Gelände, als ihn jemand ansprach.  
  
"Mr Snape, könnte ich Sie einen Augenblick sprechen?"  
  
Severus wandte sich um und erblickte in geringer Distanz seine Tutorin Prof. Dr. Stacey O'Brian.  
  
"Selbstverständlich."  
  
Severus blieb stehen und ließ seine Tutorin noch ein paar Schritte näher kommen.  
  
Sie war eine etwa 1,76m große, untersetzte, aber doch respekteinflößende Person. Ihre Studenten hatte allesamt große Hochachtung vor dieser Frau und auch Severus ließ sich aus einem ihm selbst nicht genau erklärbaren Grund nicht zu einer zynischen oder sarkastischen Bemerkung hinreißen.  
  
Als sie nun vor ihm stand, sah sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht und begann:  
  
"Mr Snape, ich wollte mit Ihnen über die heutige Versuchsreihe sprechen."  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Professor O'Brian.", unterbrach Severus sie nach einem Satz. "Ich war heute ein wenig unkonzentriert, übermüdet. Deshalb hat der Versuch länger gedauert. Entschuldigen Sie bitte."  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, wovon Sie reden, Mr Snape."  
  
Die ältere Frau sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Belustigung an.  
  
"Sie waren erst mal einer von drei Studenten des ganzen Jahrgangs, die diesen Versuch überhaupt erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben und zusätzlich waren Sie derjenige, der ihn in einer Idealzeit vollbracht hat. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wovon Sie sprechen."  
  
"Ich hätte es besser machen können, das weiss ich einfach."  
  
Eigentlich wollte Severus noch nachsetzen, doch ein noch rechtzeitig hinter der Hand verstecktes Gähnen hinderte ihn daran. Als er wieder aufsah, lächelte ihn seine Tutorin nun ganz offen an.  
  
"Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte, ist ein neues Projekt, das mir erst kürzlich bewilligt wurde. Es handelt sich um eine Art 'Wolfsbanntrank', der die Mutation eines Menschen in einen Werwolf abmildern bis verhindern soll."  
  
Erstaunt sah Severus Prof. O'Brian an. Ein Wolfsbanntrank? Also theoretisch etwas, was auch Remus helfen könnte? Severus hatte zwar keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Schulkameraden, aber das war mehr als nur interessant.  
  
"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte er schließlich.  
  
"Nun, Mr Snape," fuhr O'Brian fort, "dieses Gebiet ist, wie Sie wissen, noch nicht sehr erforscht, gelinde gesagt. Aus diesem Grunde brauche ich die besten Leute, die mir diese Universität zu bieten hat. Und Sie sind entschieden der Beste, den ich hier finden kann. Deshalb möchte ich Sie um Unterstützung bei diesem Projekt ersuchen."  
  
Severus war einen Augenblick lang sprachlos. Er wusste selbst und sah es auch an den Leistungen seiner Kommilitonen, dass er überdurchschnittlich gut war, aber andererseits war er erst zwei Semester dabei. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es auch in den höheren Jahrgängen keinen geben sollte, der ihm das Wasser reichen könnte.  
  
"An was für eine Art von Unterstützung dachten Sie denn?"  
  
"Nun, ich dachte an jemanden, der mir hilft das Projekt zu leiten."  
  
"Professor O'Brian, das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"  
  
"Mein voller Ernst."  
  
"Aber ich bin hier erst im zweiten Semester! Für so eine Position sollten Sie bei einem so wichtigen Projekt jemanden wählen, der vielleicht etwas mehr Erfahrung aufzubieten hat."  
  
"Ich weiss, es sieht aus, als würde ich Sie nur deshalb auswählen, weil Sie mir sympathisch sind, aber so ist es nicht. Ich will Ihnen meine Entscheidung gerne begründen."  
  
Sie holte kurz Luft und setzte dann wieder an.  
  
"Mr Snape, Sie mögen noch nicht lange Student bei uns sein, aber Sie identifizieren sich mit dem, was Sie tun. Sie führen alles mit unglaublicher Präzision und auch einer gewissen Leidenschaft aus. Ich habe Sie auch öfter in der Bibliothek beobachtet, wenn Sie über Problemen gebrütet haben, die Ihrem Jahrgang weit voraus sind. Und dieser Wissensdrang, diese Leidenschaft und auch diese Kreativität, die Sie an den Tag legen, dies sind die Eigenschaften, die jemand braucht, um so ein Projekt mit leiten zu können. In diesem Fall bringen mir Studenten, die immer brav ausführen, was ich sage, nichts, ich brauche mindestens eine Person, die mich auf mögliche Fehler hinweist. All dies sehe ich in Ihnen und würde mich deshalb freuen, wenn Sie mein Angebot annehmen würden, aber lassen Sie sich Zeit mit der Entscheidung. Sie sollen nur wissen, dass ich denke: Jemand kann noch so exakte Formeln aufstellen, wenn er sie nicht mit Liebe zum Detail umsetzen kann, dann ist er nutzlos."  
  
Damit wandte sie sich um und wollte Severus stehen lassen. Doch als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war, rief er ihr nach:  
  
"Es wird mir eine Ehre sein Ihnen helfen zu dürfen."  
  
Sie blieb stehen, drehte den Kopf über die Schulter und antwortete:  
  
"Ich bin erfreut, das zu hören. Dann rate ich Ihnen, gehen Sie jetzt schlafen und ruhen Sie sich genügend aus, denn mein Wissensdurst sagt mir, dass wir gleich morgen beginnen werden."  
  
Daraufhin kehrte sie in Richtung Universität zurück und Severus machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
Ein paar Straßen weiter lag die kleine Erdgeschosswohnung.  
  
Severus schloss die Tür auf und noch bevor er einen Schritt machen konnte, streifte ihm schon Jemima, ihr kleines Hauskätzchen, um die Beine. Severus streichelte sie kurz, schloss die Tür hinter sich und hängte seinen schwarzen Mantel an die Garderobe. Er warf vom Flur aus einen kurzen Blick in die Küche, wo zwei Töpfe magisch überwacht vor sich hin kochten. Da hier niemand zu sehen war, ging Severus durch den Flur in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Wie nicht anders erwartet traf er Lydia hier an.  
  
Sie saß, bekleidet mit einer dunkelblauen Schlagjeans und einer beige- braunen Sweatshirt-Jacke, im Schneidersitz auf dem grünen Ledersofa, um sie herum Bücher sowie aber auch einzelne Pergamente. Irgendwie war Severus immer wieder beeindruckt. Er hielt nicht so erstaunlich viel von Muggelkleidung, doch Lydia konnte das alles tragen ohne in seinen Augen etwas von ihrer Würde und Ausstrahlung als Hexe dafür einzubüßen.  
  
Er selber hatte sich, so gut das eben ging, an seinen alten Stil angepasst: schwarze Jeans, dunkle Sportschuhe und möglichst grüne, aber auch anderweitig dunkel farbene, Pullover; T-Shirts hatte er sich auch einmal zugelegt, aber er hatte sich geschworen sie wirklich nur anzuziehen, wenn draußen tropische Temperaturen herrschten. Und dies war seiner Meinung nach in England völlig unmöglich.  
  
Lydia war inzwischen auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und legte die Feder, mit der sie sich gerade Notizen gemacht hatte, zur Seite.  
  
"Na, da bist du ja. Hat dich die Bibliothek so lange aufgehalten?"  
  
"Nein, nicht die Bibliothek."  
  
Severus ließ sich geschafft in den weichen, blauen Sessel fallen.  
  
"Professor O'Brian hat mich angesprochen. Sie hat die Lizenz zur Erforschung eines Wolfsbanntranks, um die Mutation eines Menschen in einen Werwolf zu verhindern. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich sozusagen als Co-Chef mitarbeiten möchte."  
  
"Und was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Lydia sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich hab natürlich 'Ja' gesagt. Die Erforschung eines solchen Tranks gestaltet sich bestimmt mehr als spannend."  
  
"Davon bin ich überzeugt, Kollege."  
  
Daraufhin grinste Lydia ihren verblüfften Bruder an.  
  
"Ja, Professor O'Brian hat mich heute auch gefragt, ob ich an dem Projekt mitarbeiten will. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich noch etwas Bedenkzeit brauche. Aber da du jetzt in leitender Position dabei bist, kann ich ja getrost zusagen."  
  
"Du hättest verzichtet, wenn sie mich nicht gefragt hätte?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Lydia nickte mit überzeugtem Gesicht.  
  
"Weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass wir beide dieselben überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten haben, wenn du nicht sogar noch besser bist als ich. Hätte sie dich nicht genommen, wäre mir das faul vorgekommen und an so etwas hätte ich dann nicht mitarbeiten wollen."  
  
Severus nickte. Auch er hatte sich auf dem Heimweg Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er es ohne Lydia trotzdem ausführen würde.  
  
'Wahrscheinlich hätte ich entweder die O'Brian davon überzeugt, dass Lydia ebenso qualifiziert ist oder ich hätte es geschmissen.'  
  
Das war sein Fazit, als er müde und kaputt im Sessel zusammensank. Lydia stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Sie setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels und strich ihrem Bruder sanft über die Wange.  
  
"Du hast seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Es war zwar als Frage formuliert, aber Severus wusste, dass es für Lydia eine Feststellung war. Seinen Kommilitonen fiel der Unterschied nicht auf. Sie kannten ihn als blassen, dünnen und durchaus zynisch- griesgrämigen Zeitgenossen, doch Lydia sah jede Veränderung. So war Severus klar, dass ihr auch die letzten Tage nicht entgangen waren.  
  
"Ich komme kaum zum Schlafen oder Essen. Der dunkle Lord ruft mich und einige andere in letzter Zeit sehr oft. Er hat irgendetwas vor, aber ich habe keinen Schimmer was. Ich bin nur darum bemüht, dass das in der Uni nicht auffällt."  
  
"Dann solltest du jetzt mit in die Küche kommen.", erklärte Lydia in aufmunterndem Tonfall. "Ich hab Spaghetti Napoli gekocht. Im Moment sieht es ja so aus, als würdest du zum Essen kommen."  
  
"DU hast gekocht?", fragte Severus betont. "Oder hast du kochen lassen? Wenn das das Ministerium rauskriegt..."  
  
"Das habe ich genau nachgeschlagen: Leichte, Haushalt beschleunigende, magische Maßnahmen sind gestattet, solange sie nicht in der Nähe oder direkten Gegenwart von Muggeln angewendet werden. Und Muggel sehe ich hier keine."  
  
"Punkt für dich.", gab Severus zu und die Zwillinge machten sich daraufhin über ihr Abendessen her.  
  
**************************  
  
Severus erinnerte sich gerne an diese Zeit zurück. Zusammen mit Lydia weit weg von Hogwarts, wo ihn alles daran erinnerte, welche grausamen Fehler er doch immer wieder gemacht hatte.  
  
Natürlich hatten ihn auch damals schon Alpträume geplagt.  
  
'Im Vergleich zu heute sind das schlechte Kindermärchen.', dachte er sich fast ein bißchen resignierend.  
  
Auch ihre gemeinsame Arbeit am Projekt ging toll voran. Die kleine Gruppe, deren Hauptorgane Prof. O'Brian, Severus und Lydia waren, hatte zwar noch keinen konkreten Trank zusammengestellt, aber sie waren auf einer sehr sicheren theoretischen Grundlage. In solch eine freie Arbeit konnte sich Severus vertiefen und vergaß währenddessen sogar oft, wie mies er sich auf Grund der vergangenen Nächte fühlte.  
  
*********************  
  
Wieder schreckte Severus plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sein Arm, genauer gesagt sein Mal, schmerzte ungeheuer und er spürte die eiskalte Klaue des dunklen Lords. Severus hatte absolut kein Zeitgefühl.  
  
In der vorherigen Nacht hatte der dunkle Lord eine Gruppe Auserwählter, darunter auch Severus, zu sich bestellt und sie stundenlang harte Kämpfe und auch Folterungen durchstehen lassen. Severus wusste nicht mehr genau, wie er nach Hause gekommen war, aber er war sofort ins Bett gefallen. Prof. O'Brian hatte ihrem Team am nächsten Tag freigegeben und somit hatte er Zeit sich relativ zu erholen.  
  
Da es genauso dunkel war wie bei seiner Ankunft ging Severus davon aus, dass er den ganzen Tag über geschlafen hatte. Fast automatisch legte er seine Todesser-Kleidung an, ignorierte dabei auch leichte Folgeschmerzen und stahl sich lautlos aus dem Haus.  
  
In der Festung des dunklen Lords angekommen, war er einer der ersten. Trotz dass noch nicht viele da waren, wusste er, dass es die gleiche Gruppe sein würde, die der Lord gestern einberufen hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit traf auch der Rest ein, unter welchem sich unter anderem auch Lucius Malfoy und eine Person, die ihm aus irgendeinem Grund bekannt vorkam, waren. Nachdem die Begrüßungszeremonie für ihren Herrn beendet war, eröffnete ihnen der Lord endlich den Grund seines Verhaltens.  
  
"Meine treuen Todesser," begann er mit einer Stimme, die Severus immer wieder Schauer über den Rücken jagte, "ihr habt euch sicher gefragt, warum ich eure Anwesenheit in letzter Zeit so oft verlangt habe. Nun, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass an der Zauberuniversität zu London an einem Trank gegen die Transformation der Werwölfe gearbeitet wird. Dies ist absolut nicht in meinem Sinne. Wir brauchen den Hass auf diese minderwertigen Geschöpfe, sie sind einer der Schwachpunkte, die unseren Sieg tragen werden. Deshalb habe ich Folgendes beschlossen."  
  
Er erhob sich von seinem Thron, was sehr selten war und deshalb auch eine Mischung von Erstaunen und Beunruhigung bei den Anwesenden hervorrief. Doch nachdem der Lord sich anscheinend jeden genau angesehen hatte, fuhr er fort:  
  
"Severus, du kennst dich von allen am besten in dieser Universität aus. Du wirst die Gruppe anführen und uns alle Beteiligten hierher bringen."  
  
Severus war geschockt, doch sein mittlerweile antrainierter Reflex keine Angst oder Schwäche zu zeigen, ließ ihn sicher antworten:  
  
"Jawohl, mein Lord."  
  
"Aber, Meister..."  
  
Zögerlich drang die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy aus der anderen Ecke. Fragend wandte sich der Lord ihm zu und gebot ihm dadurch zu sprechen.  
  
"Meister," fuhr Malfoy fort, "ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Severus der Mann für so etwas ist. Er hat nur sehr kleine Einsätze je geführt und für solch eine wichtige Sache braucht Ihr meiner Meinung nach einen erfahreneren Mann."  
  
Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Es war kaum deutlicher zu machen, dass Malfoy von sich sprach. Seit den Morden an den Ministeriumsangehörigen und dem Liefern einiger sehr schwieriger oder neu kreierter Tränke hatte sich Severus die Gunst des Lords verdient und stand in der Hierarchie somit auch einen Tick über Lucius. Dieser hatte das nie akzeptiert und unter den Todessern war ihre Rivalität, die bei Severus auf Überlebensinstinkt beruhte, auch kein Geheimnis.  
  
Auch der dunkle Lord sah die Absicht in Malfoys Frage und lächelte.  
  
"Mein lieber Lucius," bemerkte er, "du bist ebenfalls einer meiner ehrgeizigsten und treusten Anhänger und somit will ich dir nicht vorwerfen, dass du meine Entscheidungen in Frage stellst."  
  
Er wandte sich jetzt wieder von Malfoy ab und trat auf Severus zu.  
  
"Aber du bist mir oft etwas zu impulsiv. Severus ist ein ausgezeichneter Stratege und er kennt die örtlichen Gegebenheiten am besten und somit habe ich ihn gewählt. Sicher teile ich deine Bedenken, was Severus Einsatzerfahrung betrifft, aber genau aus diesem Grund wirst du ihn ja als rechte Hand und zweiter Mann im Kommando begleiten."  
  
Severus war sich sicher, dass Lucius eigentlich protestieren wollte, aber der dunkle Lord hatte zu verstehen gegeben, dass für ihn die Sache abgeschlossen war. Nach dem der Lord sich wieder gesetzt hatte und eine Zeit lang Stille herrschte, trat Severus vor und stellte die entscheidende Frage:  
  
"Wann, mein Lord?"  
  
"In etwa einer Stunde.", lautete die Antwort. "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich die Forschergruppe heute schon um 5 Uhr in der Frühe treffen will. Du hast also eine Stunde Zeit, Severus, um einen Plan zu fassen, der mir als Resultat alle Anwesenden sowie auch möglicherweise ein Rezept zu bringen."  
  
"Ja, mein Lord."  
  
Mit leichter Verbeugung trat Severus wieder zurück. Er hatte also eine Stunde Zeit, um zwei Pläne zu entwerfen.  
  
Eine Stunde später lag Severus mit ein paar Männern vor dem Labor auf der Lauer. Sie mussten warten, bis wirklich alle zu erwartenden Personen drin waren, denn wenn sie gestört würden, wäre alles vorbei. Nachdem der letzte den Raum betreten und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, gab Severus das Zeichen sich der Tür leise zu nähern. Erst wartete er noch kurz, dann gab er einem kräftigen Todesser das Zeichen die Tür einzutreten.  
  
Von dem plötzlichen Ansturm durch die Tür waren die Anwesenden natürlich geschockt, doch sie hatten keine Möglichkeit sich nur irgendwie zu verteidigen, denn im selben Moment brach ein Trupp unter der Führung von Lucius durch die Fenster. Severus hielt sich während der Auseinandersetzung seiner Todesser mit den neun Studenten und Prof. O'Brian im Hintergrund und konnte so ohne Aufsehen ein Stück Pergament in seinen Umhang gleiten lassen.  
  
"Was wollt ihr Gesindel?", fauchte schließlich die überwältigte Professorin.  
  
"Schnauze!", fuhr Malfoy sie an. "Na, na, na!"  
  
Severus verstellte seine Stimme bei Einsätzen immer etwas für den Fall der Fälle und somit erkannte auch die Tutorin die Stimme ihres Schützlings nicht.  
  
"Stellt sie alle ruhig, aber gewaltfrei!", ordnete Severus an. "Und stellt das Labor auf den Kopf. Nehmt alles an euch, was wie ein mögliches Rezept für den Wolfsbanntrank aussieht."  
  
Severus überzeugte sich noch davon, dass den Gefangenen vorerst kein Leid zugefügt wurde und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Der Ansatz des Rezepts, den ihnen Prof. O'Brian heute hatte präsentieren wollen, war bei ihm in sicherer Verwahrung. Die anderen würden nichts finden.  
  
So bewahrheitete es sich auch. Der dunkle Lord schien zwar verärgert darüber, dass es kein Rezept zu geben schien, aber er ließ seine Wut nicht an seinen Todessern aus. Er ließ sich Prof. O'Brian und einen Studenten bringen.  
  
*****************  
  
Severus presste die Augen fest zusammen, doch die Bilder und Schreie, die mit dem Folgenden verbunden waren, konnte er nicht verdrängen. Von den neun Studenten hatte er sich nach dem ersten noch drei weitere bringen lassen. Severus hatte sich gleich zurückgezogen, doch er musste die Folter mit anhören und mit ansehen, wie seine Kommilitonen letztendlich tot und ziemlich verstümmelt heraus getragen wurden.  
  
Er wusste, dass er das nicht hatte verhindern können, doch sein Gewissen warf ihm trotzdem etwas vor.  
  
'Sie mussten nur so leiden, weil ich das Rezept habe verschwinden lassen. Indirekt habe ich ihnen das angetan.'  
  
Mit dem vierten toten Studenten hatten sie auch die tote Professorin hinaus getragen. Soweit Severus damals gehört hatte, hatte sie sich vor eine Studentin geworfen und war dabei tödlich getroffen worden. Danach musste gehandelt werden.  
  
******************  
  
Der dunkle Lord hatte sich erst mal eine Pause genommen. Mit hastigen Schritten eilte Severus in die Richtung, wo die Zelle seiner Kameraden lag. Nachdem O'Brian tot war, waren auch die anderen Studenten kein Druckmittel mehr, er würde sie nur noch wahllos zu seinem Vergnügen töten. Doch was für Severus noch entscheidender war: Unter den Zurückgebliebenen war auch noch Lydia! Sein Plan hatte zwar keine solche Einmischung vorgesehen, doch jetzt ging es nicht anders.  
  
Er bog um die Ecke und blieb schließlich in der Nähe der Zelle stehen. Die vier anderen Studenten waren ihm kaum bekannt. Er wusste auch zum Teil, dass sie ihn eigentlich nicht leiden konnten und im Prinzip waren sie ihm fast egal, doch Lydia musste hier raus.  
  
Sie hatte ihn sofort bemerkt. Zu ihm gewandt stand sie hinter dem Gitter. Trotz seiner Maske und der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze wusste er, dass sie ihn 100%ig erkannt hatte, seine Gestalt, seine Schritte. Ihr Anblick riss an seinem Herzen. Sie trug, genau wie die drei anderen Mädchen, die der Gruppe angehört hatten und von denen noch eines übrig war, ein langes, weißes Kleid. Die Männer waren mit einer Baumwollhose und einem groben, weißen Hemd bekleidet. Das Weiß der Kleidung hatte einen bestimmten Effekt: es wirkte erst wehr- und hilflos, färbte sich aber bei der kleinsten Blutung in aggressives Rot. Die meisten waren völlig rot gefärbt heraus getragen worden.  
  
Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verbannte Severus diese Bilder, er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Der Augenkontakt zu Lydia war hergestellt. Severus nickte mit dem Kopf vorsichtig erst in Richtung des Türschlosses, dann in Richtung des Todessers, der Wache saß. Lydia nickte leicht. Die Zwillinge verstanden sich ohne Worte und darauf war sein Plan auch gestützt. Severus trat in arroganter Körperhaltung an das Gitter und ließ seinen Blick über die Insassen streifen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.  
  
"Was ist das denn?", fuhr er den Todesser, wieder mit leicht verstellter Stimme, an.  
  
"Was?", fragte dieser, während er sich schwerfällig erhob.  
  
"Das Schloss.", antwortete Severus mit aggressivem Unterton. "Es ist nicht richtig verschlossen. Sie hätten ausbrechen können."  
  
"Kann nicht sein.", murmelte der Wächter und beugte sich zum Schloss hinunter.  
  
Darauf hatte Severus gewartet. Er packte den Todesser im Genick und rammte dessen Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen das Eisengitter. Wie zu erwarten war, ging dieser ohnmächtig zu Boden. Im selben Augenblick hatte Severus die Tür entriegelt und Lydia stemmte sich gegen die Tür und tat so, als würde sie Severus dahinter festhalten. Die andern Vier, die davon so gut wie nichts mitbekommen hatten vor lauter Angst, ergriffen sofort die Flucht.  
  
Als sie allein waren, ließ Lydia von ihrem Bruder ab.  
  
"Hier."  
  
Er drückte ihr ein Bündel in die Hand.  
  
"Ihr habt nicht viel Zeit."  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Fragend sah Lydia ihn an.  
  
"Dein Zauberstab, ein Spruch, der es ihnen unmöglich macht euch aufzuspüren, und die Karte für deine Überfahrt nach Frankreich."  
  
"Wieso Frankreich?"  
  
"Lydia, ich habe gesehen, was die mit den anderen angestellt haben! Du bist hier in England nicht sicher!"  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht verlassen!"  
  
"Das musst du aber! Du bist meine Zwillingsschwester und ich liebe dich wie keinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt! Gerade deshalb will ich nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, nicht durch mich. Und hier in England bist du durch mich gefährdet! In Frankreich werden sie nicht nach dir suchen. Wenn du keinen Kontakt zu mir hast, werden sie dich nicht finden. Ich will mich auch nicht von dir trennen, aber ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du meinetwegen in Gefahr bist. Bitte, Lydia, geh' dorthin und bau dir das Leben auf, dass ich verspielt habe."  
  
Dann nahm Severus den hinter sich stehenden Kerzenständer an sich und hielt ihn Lydia entgegen.  
  
"Du musst mich niederschlagen, dann sieht es nach einem Ausbruch aus."  
  
Er drehte sich kurz zu dem am Boden liegenden Todesser und sagte "Amnesia". Er sollte sich an das Geschehene nicht erinnern. Als er sich wieder Lydia zuwandte, sah sie ihn flehend an.  
  
"Komm mit mir!"  
  
"Das geht nicht!"  
  
Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Nach mir werden sie suchen, ich bringe dich nur in Gefahr. Nein, du musst alleine gehen, Lydia! Und kein Kontakt, bitte, versprich mir das!"  
  
Sie umarmte ihren Bruder und flüsterte Tränen erstickt:  
  
"Ich verspreche es, aber ich glaube daran, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen."  
  
"Vielleicht, eines Tages."  
  
Auch Severus Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Als er Lydia noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen sah, trat diese einen Schritt zurück und Severus nickte. Er drehte sich um, spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz und alles wurde schwarz. 


	28. Schwere Last auf einer Seele

Schwere Last auf einer Seele  
  
(Kapitel 27)  
  
Lydia hatte wohl getan, was Severus von ihr verlangt hatte. Als er nach dem Schlag wieder aufwachte, sagte man ihm, dass die Flüchtigen nicht aufzufinden waren.  
  
Voldemort war darüber mehr als erzürnt und hatte besonders Severus dies deutlich spüren lassen. Dies war das erste Mal, bei dem Severus mehr als nur den Verdacht hatte, dass Voldemort ihn umbringen würde.  
  
'Wahrscheinlich hat mich nur das Ändern von Carruts Gedächtnis vor dem Tod bewahrt.'  
  
Der zweite Todesser hatte, auf Grund des Zaubers, bestätigt, dass die Gefangenen ohne äußerliche Hilfe geflohen seien.  
  
'Vielleicht wäre es besser, ich wäre damals unter Voldemorts Hand gestorben.', dachte er fast ein wenig wehmütig.  
  
********************  
  
Zusammengezogen wie ein Häufchen Elend lag Severus auf seinem Bett. Er war seit Wochen nicht mehr in der Uni erschienen, hatte sich in seiner Wohnung verschanzt.  
  
Noch immer bereitete ihm jede Bewegung Schmerzen. Der dunkle Lord hatte seinen Körper zu einer einzigen Anhäufung von geschundenen Knochen, höllisch schmerzenden Muskeln und offenen Wunden gemacht. Doch in seiner jetzigen Einsamkeit merkte er, dass etwas noch viel schlimmer war: die Erinnerung. Die Erinnerung an so viel Grausamkeit, so viel Schmerz, so viel Tod. Dies alles war zwar auch schon vorher da gewesen, aber jetzt wo Lydia weg war und nichts mehr kompensieren konnte, musste sich Severus dem stellen. Und er war dabei zu verzweifeln, als ihn wieder die eiskalte Klaue seines Meisters packte.  
  
'Nein, ich will nicht!', schrie eine verzweifelte Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Nicht wieder zu ihm!'  
  
Severus überlegte ernsthaft, ob er dem Ruf wirklich nicht folgen sollte. Vielleicht würden sie ihn dann töten und alles wäre vorbei.  
  
'Nein, den Gefallen tun sie mir nicht.', sagte die Berechnung in ihm. 'Vielleicht liefern sie dich wegen Verrats dem Ministerium aus.'  
  
Möglich war es. Severus wusste, dass einige Todesser eine hohe Stellung beim Ministerium hatten. Bei einer Anklage wegen Todesserei gab es nur ein Urteil: den Kuss des Dementors. Severus schauderte.  
  
Einmal hatte er Albus in früher Kindheit zum Ministerium begleitet. Unerwartet war damals ein Dementor aufgetaucht. Für Severus war dies die schlimmste Stunde seines Lebens gewesen. Er hatte Schreie gehört und Bilder gesehen, die an Grausamkeit kaum zu übertreffen waren. Wenn es etwas gab, was Severus mehr fürchtete als den dunklen Lord, dann waren es die Dementoren. Mit dieser Angst im Hinterkopf zwang sich Severus auf die Beine, in seine Todesser-Kleidung und folgte dem Ruf.  
  
Durch sein Zögern war er natürlich der letzte, der eintraf.  
  
"Du kommst spät.", bemerkte der Lord spitz.  
  
"Verzeiht mir.", gab Severus fast unterwürfig zurück und starrte schräg neben dem dunklen Lord auf den erhöhten Boden.  
  
Er erwartete Bestrafung für sein zu-spät-Kommen. Doch der dunkle Lord sprach ihn an.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Der Angesprochene sah auf.  
  
"Ja, mein Lord?"  
  
"Severus, ich weiss, ich bin letztens sehr hart mit dir umgegangen, aber du verstehst, warum ich das tun musste."  
  
"Ja, mein Lord."  
  
Severus konnte Lucius' genugtuendes Grinsen aus Augenwinkel sehen.  
  
'Ja, das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?'  
  
Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder durch und durch dem dunklen Lord zu.  
  
"Du darfst trotzdem nicht glauben," fuhr dieser fort, "dass ich mein Vertrauen in dich verloren habe."  
  
Severus war verwirrt darüber, wenn auch nicht halb so wie Lucius, dem beinahe die Kinnlade herunter geklappt wäre.  
  
"Mein Lord?"  
  
"Du wirst mir deine Loyalität beweisen. Und zwar hier."  
  
In einer Kugel neben dem dunklen Lord erschien das Bild einer Villa. Irgendwie kam Severus dieses Gebäude bekannt vor.  
  
"Berrington.", beantwortete der Lord die ungestellte Frage. "Du wirst dich mit drei anderen, sehr erfahrenen Männern dorthin begeben und ihr tötet jeden, der euch in die Quere kommt. Verstanden?"  
  
Drei andere, wesentlich ältere Todesser, die in Severus' Nähe gestanden hatten, traten nun neben ihn. Gemeinsam verbeugten sie sich und antworteten:  
  
"Ja, mein Lord."  
  
Sie wandten sich zum Gehen, doch Severus drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Mein Lord," begann er, "gestattet mir eine Frage."  
  
"Bitte."  
  
Der dunkle Lord faltete seine knochigen Hände.  
  
"Warum, mein Lord?", fragte Severus etwas demütig.  
  
"Weil es Abschaum ist, mein Guter.", antwortete der dunkle Lord gedehnt. "Muggel-Abschaum."  
  
Ehe sich Severus versah, waren er und seine Begleiter schon vor dem Anwesen angekommen. Auf dem Weg hatten sie ihm knapp die Situation berichtet.  
  
Die Berringtons waren eine reine, wenn auch sehr reiche Muggelfamilie. Sie kümmerten sich um bedürftige Menschen und adoptierten auch nicht selten Kinder aus schlecht situierten Familien. Etwas, was man eigentlich durch und durch gutheißen müsste. Doch der dunkle Lord wollte, dass sie für ihr Muggelblut starben.  
  
Die Männer traten maskiert und vermummt wie immer zur Eingangstür, welche auch sofort von einem Butler geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er höflich, doch als Antwort packte ihn einer der Todesser am Kopf und brach ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Genick.  
  
Severus schluckte kurz, ließ sich aber nach außen nichts anmerken, so hatte er das bis jetzt immer getan. Zielstrebig begab sich die Gruppe in einen größeren Raum, der offenbar als Speisesaal diente. Hier saß eine ganze Versammlung beisammen, die etwas irritiert auf die vermummten Gäste reagierte.  
  
"Was wünschen Sie?", fragte der Hausherr, woraufhin ein anderer Todesser seinen Zauberstab zog, auf die Frau neben ihm zielte und den Todesfluch aussprach.  
  
"Sie ist tot!", kreischte die Frau neben ihr und Panik brach aus.  
  
Routiniert versperrten die Todesser die Ausgänge und lähmten ihre Opfer. Als diese merkten, dass sie nicht mehr fliehen konnten, zischte der Hausherr:  
  
"Mögen Ihre Seelen die ewige Qual der Hölle erleiden."  
  
Jetzt brannte bei Severus eine Sicherung durch. Er musste wieder an die Dementoren denken. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Muggel eigentlich ein? Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Vorstellung von Leid oder Hölle! Mit wütendem Funkeln in den Augen trat Severus zu ihm vor, hielt ihm den Zauberstab an den Hals und sagte:  
  
"Fractus!"  
  
Mit einem furchtbaren Knacken zerbrach das Genick des Mannes und sein Kopf fiel leblos zur Seite.  
  
"Sieh an!", lachte einer der anderen Todesser beinahe anerkennend. "Der Kleine hat ja doch was drauf."  
  
Gelassen drehte sich Severus zu ihm um und erwiderte kalt:  
  
"Sicher."  
  
"Nun gut."  
  
Der Führer des Trupps, ein Severus' unbekannter, alter Todesser, ergriff das Wort.  
  
"Wir verfahren folgendermaßen: du..."  
  
Er deutete auf den Mann zu seiner Linken.  
  
"...gehst in die Küche und die anderen Personalräume und siehst dich dort um. Du gehst in die einzelnen Zimmer hier unten und du, Kleiner, nimmst dir das Obergeschoss vor. Ich bleibe hier und werde mich mit denen etwas 'beschäftigen'."  
  
Das letzte Wort sprach er mit einem hämischen Grinsen aus. Severus konnte sich zwar gut vorstellen, was dieser Mann unter beschäftigen verstand, aber es war ihm egal. Sein eigenes Leben hing von diesem Auftrag ab und wenn er Glück hatte, traf er im Obergeschoss auf niemanden mehr, den er töten musste.  
  
Somit machte er sich auf den Weg und durchkämmte die einzelnen Zimmer. Zuerst sah es auch so aus, als hätten sich alle unten im Saal befunden, doch im letzten Zimmer seiner Route stieß Severus auf eine junge, farbige Frau. Ihre langen mit blonden Strähnen verzierten Rasterzöpfe blitzten im Mondlicht auf, als sie zu ihm herumfuhr. Im Gegensatz zu Severus' Erwartungen sprach aus ihren Augen kein Schreck oder Panik sondern etwas wie Wut und Hass.  
  
"Habt ihr also auch hierher gefunden, ja? Todesser!", spie sie ihm entgegen.  
  
Severus war überrascht. Woher wusste sie das?  
  
"Ich mag ja nur eine Squib sein," fuhr sie mit vor Hass bebender Stimme fort, "aber ich habe gesehen, dass ihr kommen würdet und ich weiss, dass sie euch kriegen werden. Sie werden euch zur Strecke bringen wie räudige Hunde! Sie werden eure Seelen den Dementoren zum Fraß vorwerfen!"  
  
Dementoren! Wieder dieses Wort, wieder diese Drohung! In unbändiger Wut und Angst packte Severus die Frau im Nacken und schlug ihren Kopf solange gegen die Wand, bis sie sich absolut nicht mehr rührte. Dann ließ er sie zu Boden fallen, stützte sich an der Wand ab und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Die junge Frau hatte so reagiert, wie eine mutige, stolze Hexe hatte reagieren müssen. Hätte sie doch nur nicht diese Drohung ausgestoßen! Vielleicht hätte Severus einen Weg gefunden sie nur kurzfristig ausschalten zu müssen.  
  
Nun beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und suchte ihren Puls, vergeblich. Er hatte sie erschlagen. Dann wurde er auf etwas hinter ihr aufmerksam: ein Kind! Es war vermutlich kaum ein Jahr alt.  
  
'Es wird nicht sterben.'  
  
Das war Severus klar. Es hatte keine Drohung ausgestoßen und wenn die Squib die Mutter dieses Kindes war, bestand eine Chance auf magische Begabung bei dem Kind. Somit fiel es nicht unter seinen Auftrag Muggel zu töten. Mit dieser Begründung würde Severus es leben lassen, doch er wusste, wenn die anderen es fanden würden sie es töten. Noch immer kniete er neben der toten Frau.  
  
"Sein Leben für deines.", flüsterte er. "Die Schuld soll beglichen werden."  
  
Damit nahm er das Kind, sprach leise einen paar Sprüche über es und legte es in einen Schrank. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Er hatte das Kind betäubt und es mit einem Bannspruch belegt, der sich nach bestimmter Zeit aktivieren und das Kind ins Ministerium bringen würde. Diese Zeit war die Fluchtzeit, die er für sich und seine Begleiter eingeplant hatte.  
  
Als er wieder im Saal ankam, waren die anderen drei schon da und die Anwesenden alle tot. Ein kurzer Blick von Severus über das Szenario genügte, um zu wissen, dass diese Muggel einen furchtbaren Todeskampf hatten kämpfen müssen.  
  
"Und?", fragte der Teamführer. "Was war bei dir?"  
  
"Oh, nur eine Frau.", bemerkte Severus beiläufig und völlig emotionslos. "Hab' ihr den Schädel eingeschlagen."  
  
"Sadistische Ader, he?", grinste ein anderer. "So was können wir immer gebrauchen."  
  
Etwas in Severus wäre ihm dafür am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen, aber seine Rationalität wusste, dass lobende Worte dieser Männer sein Leben vor dem Lord bedeuteten. Waren sie zufrieden, würde auch der Lord zufrieden sein.  
  
'Er ja, aber kannst du damit leben?'  
  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf triefte vor Zynismus. Severus kannte die Antwort nicht und er wollte sie auch gar nicht kennen.  
  
*****************  
  
'Damit leben können?', dachte sich Severus heute. 'Wohl eher damit leben müssen.'  
  
Voldemort hatte ihn für das gelobt, was er getan hatte und ihn zu weiteren Morden geschickt. Er schien hohes Ansehen bei Voldemort zu haben, doch seine Seele drohte zu brechen.  
  
Noch heute erinnerte er sich an die Nächte, in denen er, sofern er nicht gerufen wurde, schweißgebadet und schreiend aufwachte. Er sah die Opfer, immer wieder und als letztes die junge Frau, die Mutter und ihren hasserfüllten Blick.  
  
Severus hatte sich wieder öfter in der Uni blicken lassen, doch selbst sein Studium lenkte ihn nicht mehr ab. Die Schuld auf seiner Seele war stärker gewesen. Oft hatte er damals an Selbstmord gedacht, er würde doch sowieso niemandem fehlen. Oder doch?  
  
'Er hat mich immer gerettet, ich hätte ihm von Anfang an mehr vertrauen sollen.'  
  
Denn damals erkannte Severus wieder eine Tür, die noch bis heute für ihn offen stand. 


	29. Die letzte Hoffnung

Die letzte Hoffnung  
  
(Kapitel 28)  
  
Es gab keinen Weg mehr daran vorbei. Severus war direkt von seiner Examensprüfung aufgebrochen, er musste mit Albus reden.  
  
Nun saß er seit etwa einer halben Stunde in Albus' Büro und wartete auf den einzigen Menschen, dem er sich jetzt noch anvertrauen konnte. Endlich ging hinter ihm die Tür auf.  
  
"Severus!", ertönte Dumbledores überraschte Stimme. "Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
Diese Frage ließ eine gewaltige Last von Severus' Schultern fallen. Sein einziger Vertrauter wollte nicht wissen, wo er herkam oder was passiert sei, sondern nur wie er ihm helfen könne. Dumbledore war nun an seinen zusammengesunkenen Schützling herangetreten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid.", flüsterte Severus. "Ich weiss einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll."  
  
"Severus, egal was es ist, ich werde dir helfen so gut ich kann."  
  
"Das darfst du nicht."  
  
Severus' Stimme klang immer verzweifelter.  
  
"Ich habe etwas Furchtbares getan, ich..."  
  
Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte und so krempelte er seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte dem Direktor das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm. Dumbledore wich nicht zurück, in seiner Miene war keine Veränderung zu sehen. Er ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich.  
  
"Seit wann, Severus?"  
  
"Seit Mitte der fünften Klasse."  
  
Immer noch war die Stimme des Jüngeren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy hat mich überzeugt ihnen beizutreten."  
  
"Hat er dir gedroht?"  
  
"Ja, auch, aber sie haben mir auch Rache versprochen."  
  
"Rache für eure Eltern?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
"Ja, ich bin für die Morde an den Ministeriumsangehörigen verantwortlich. Der erste war eher Zufall, aber er hat zugegeben, dass sie die beiden mutwillig im Stich gelassen haben, sie absichtlich sich selbst überlassen haben! Ich wollte eigentlich nur Gerechtigkeit, aber..."  
  
Nun ließ ihn seine Stimme endgültig im Stich.  
  
"Aber irgendwann war die Rache vorbei, nicht wahr?"  
  
Severus nickte wieder.  
  
"Die Morde an diesen anderen Menschen," er schluckte, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, "die konnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich dachte, ich gewöhne mich daran, spalte es ab, habe es auch teilweise durchgeführt, aber dann sollte ich ein kleines Kind töten, kaum ein Jahr alt. Ich habe das Kind betäubt und versteckt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht!"  
  
Severus legte den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid."  
  
Dumbledore war wieder um den Tisch herumgekommen und stand nun direkt vor Severus.  
  
"Hör zu, allein dass du hier bist, beweist mehr als Mut. Ich kann deine Wut auf das Ministerium nachvollziehen. Auch wenn es sicher nicht der ideale weg war, was war, können wir nicht ändern. Dieses Kind, das du verschont hast, ist der Beweis, dass dieses Böse nie wirklich in dir war. Dich herauszuholen ist selbst mir nicht möglich, aber ich sagte ja: Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich!"  
  
"Aber es gibt doch nichts mehr, was ich tun kann!", warf Severus verzweifelt ein. "Ich werde diese Verbrechen weiter begehen müssen ohne etwas tun zu können! Und ich kann nirgendwo mehr hin, damit!"  
  
Wieder deutete er auf das Mal.  
  
"Es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit.", erklärte Dumbledore. "Es wäre gefährlich für dich, aber du würdest uns damit sehr helfen."  
  
"Egal, ich mache alles."  
  
"Du könntest spionieren, uns taktische Informationen zukommen lassen. Natürlich müsste Voldemort von deiner Loyalität überzeugt sein."  
  
"In Ordnung."  
  
Severus nickte bedächtig.  
  
"Und übrigens, Severus," wandte sich Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln an den jungen Mann, "ich wollte mich sowieso bei dir melden. Ich brauche einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer und ich will den Besten, den ich kriegen kann. Interesse?"  
  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag erhellte sich Severus' Miene.  
  
"Wann soll ich anfangen?"  
  
"Gleich nachdem ich dir dein Meisterexamen ausgehändigt habe."  
  
Lächelnd überreichte Dumbledore Severus das Schriftstück.  
  
"Ein Kollege von der Universität meldete mir das herausragende Ergebnis eines Ex-Schülers von mir und nannte auch den Namen. Da ich sowieso mit dir sprechen wollte, ließ ich mir die Meisterarbeit und die Auszeichnung schicken."  
  
Dankbar sah Severus den alten Mann an.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
  
"Ich schon."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
"Willkommen zu Hause!"  
  
***************  
  
Ja, hier in Hogwarts war er wirklich zu Hause gewesen. Albus hatte Severus schon immer Schutz und Geborgenheit gegeben, aber nie war ihm das deutlicher gewesen, als in dieser Situation.  
  
'Wenn er mir damals dieses Angebot nicht gemacht hätte,' dachte Severus, 'dann hätte ich mich umgebracht.'  
  
Und das war auch eigentlich sein Plan gewesen. Doch Albus hatte ihm eine neue Aufgabe gegeben.  
  
'Ich weiss, er hasst sich noch heute dafür, dass er mich in die Gefahr der Spionage geschickt hat. Obwohl er so gut wie ich weiss, dass es nötig war.'  
  
Severus hatte es dem Direktor nie übel genommen, weder damals noch heute, obwohl ihm die Gefahren sehr wohl bewusst waren.  
  
Er hatte sich schnell wieder in Hogwarts eingelebt, auch wenn es ihm erst noch Probleme bereitete die zum Großteil noch eigenen ehemaligen Lehrer mit Vornamen anzusprechen.  
  
Albus ließ ihn nicht sofort selber unterrichten. Er stand erstmal noch unter der Beobachtung seiner alten Mentorin Corsus, wobei er immer mehr den Unterricht übernahm.  
  
'Schon damals hatten die Schüler nicht viel zu lachen.', dachte Severus beinahe ein bißchen genüsslich.  
  
Doch das langsame Herangehen an den Unterricht hatte natürlich noch einen zweiten, heimlichen Grund: Severus' Spionage forderte ihn gerade in dieser Zeit sehr und war auch nicht immer ungefährlich.  
  
'Oh ja, als das Ministerium endlich reagiert hat, waren sie wirklich gut drauf.' 


	30. Ein Spion lebt gefährlich

Ein Spion lebt gefährlich  
  
(Kapitel 29)  
  
Wieder einmal saß Severus in Dumbledores Büro. Es gab Neuigkeiten den dunklen Lord betreffend, die der Direktor unbedingt erfahren musste. Severus hörte hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, wusste er, dass Dumbledore gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Todesser-Gehör. Er konnte sämtliche Geräusche sofort nach Richtung und Art des Geräusches einordnen. Der Höflichkeit halber drehte er sich dann doch zu Dumbledore um.  
  
"Du wolltest mich sprechen, Severus?"  
  
"In der Tat."  
  
Severus erhob sich, kniff jedoch kurz die Augen zusammen und stützte sich wieder auf den Stuhl auf.  
  
Bei der letzten Mission, die wie geplant von den Auroren vereitelt wurde, hatte ihn ein Fluch ins Bein getroffen. Dumbledore hatte ihm zwar vorgeschlagen, das Bein von Poppy Pomfrey behandeln zu lassen, aber Severus nahm grundsätzlich nur einen schwachen Trank gegen die Schmerzen und ließ den Fluch von allein abklingen.  
  
"Immer noch das Bein?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.  
  
"Ja.", nickte Severus. "Aber es geht schon wieder. Zieht nur bei ruckartigen Bewegungen noch etwas."  
  
Der Direktor nickte und einander gegenüber nahmen sie am Schreibtisch Platz.  
  
"Ich glaube die Sache kommt jetzt in die heiße Phase.", begann Severus ohne Umschweife. "Die Angriffe, die wir ausführen sollen, wählt er immer willkürlicher. Es kommt auch immer häufiger vor, dass es einfache Familien trifft, die weder mit dem Ministerium noch mit dem Hass des Lords auf Muggel irgendeinen Bezug hatten. Albus, wir müssen jetzt unbedingt etwas unternehmen!"  
  
"Ich fürchte so einfach wird das nicht möglich sein.", seufzte Dumbledore. "Ich habe den Minister gerade soweit, dass er mir im Bezug auf den dunklen Lord und dessen Pläne vertraut, aber ich denke er ist noch nicht bereit mir und meinen Informationen solch ein Gewicht zu geben."  
  
"Wir verlieren sonst die Kontrolle.", beharrte Severus. "Albus, bislang konnten wir viele Angriffe vereiteln und viele Familien im Voraus in Sicherheit bringen, aber das konnten wir nur, weil ich die Motivationen und Ziele des Lords relativ einschätzen konnte. Jetzt werden seine Attacken willkürlich, sie folgen keinem Muster, keinem Motiv mehr. Ich fürchte, wenn wir ihn noch länger so gewähren lassen, kann ich nur noch handfeste Informationen liefern, wenn es schon fast zu spät ist! Das Risiko dürfen wir nicht eingehen. Wir gefährden damit eine ganze Gesellschaft!"  
  
"Severus, ich weiss das.", versuchte Dumbledore den jüngeren Mann wieder zu beruhigen. "Und wenn es nur an mir liegen würde, würden wir heute nacht noch zuschlagen. Aber das liegt nun mal nicht in meiner Macht. Ich werde beim Minister tun, was ich kann, aber wenn wir die Unterstützung jetzt noch nicht kriegen, dann müssen wir eben solange sabotieren, wo wir können."  
  
Severus stützte den Kopf auf die gefalteten Hände und der Direktor konnte ihm mit Sicherheit ansehen, wie unzufrieden er damit war.  
  
"Ich weiss, dass dich das alles schwer belastet," erklärte Dumbledore betrübt, "und ich wünschte ich könnte dir diese Verantwortung abnehmen, aber ich muss dich fragen: Gibt es irgendwelche voraussichtlichen Angriffsziele? Irgendwer, der sich vielleicht in letzter Zeit zum Dorn in Voldemorts Auge gemacht hat?"  
  
Severus hatte sich kurz verkrampft und schluckte. Er hatte nicht direkt Angst vor dem Namen des dunklen Lords, aber wenn Dumbledore ihn so völlig selbstverständlich aussprach, jagte ihm das schon Schauer über den Rücken. Doch er konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe.  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es etwas Konkretes bedeutet, aber in letzter Zeit ist des öfteren, wenn auch nur bei Nebensächlichkeiten, der Name 'Potter' gefallen."  
  
"Wie gefährlich schätzt du die Situation für James und Lily ein, ganz objektiv?"  
  
"Nun, ganz objektiv würde ich sagen, es besteht noch keine konkrete Gefährdung. Aber mein Gefühl, mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass du sie privat schon einmal warnen solltest."  
  
Severus sah dem Direktor direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber ich denke du solltest es tun."  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Gut, wenn du meinst. Ich vertraue deinem Instinkt, Severus, und außerdem ist Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht."  
  
Severus nickte. Er wollte wenigstens ein paar Personen auf dieser Welt sicher wissen.  
  
"Ich denke, das wäre es oder gibt es noch etwas?"  
  
Dumbledore sah Severus prüfend an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Gut, dann werde ich unverzüglich Kontakt mit den Potters aufnehmen und du kuriere bitte dein Bein aus. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir bei einer nächsten Aktion noch schlimmeres passiert."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Albus," erwiderte Severus, während er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war, "ich weiss, was ich tue."  
  
Damit verließ er das Büro.  
  
Wie in dieser Zeit nicht anders zu erwarten, zog auch in dieser Nacht die eiskalte Klaue des Rufes durch Severus' Arm. Sofort begab er sich in sein Quartier, zog sich seine Todesser-Kluft an und schlich sich unbemerkt vom Gelände.  
  
Hinter dem Apparationsschutz legte er seine Hand auf das Mal und apparierte. Dies war die Methode des dunklen Lords seine Verstecke und Treffpunkte nicht preiszugeben. Selbst Severus, der mittlerweile einen hohen Rang im Kommando des Lords bekleidete, konnte die üblichen Treffpunkte nur beschreiben, aber nicht genau sagen, wo sie lagen.  
  
Wieder einmal fand er sich in dem alten Herrenhaus wieder, zu dem Lucius ihn schon beim ersten Mal mitgenommen hatte. Zielstrebig ging er durch die Gänge zu dem Saal, in dem die Treffen stattfanden. Als einer der ersten traf er ein und grüßte den Lord, indem er vor ihm aufs Knie sank. Früher hatte der Lord dieses unterwürfige Verhalten nur von den Neuen und Jüngeren gefordert, aber in letzter Zeit verlangte er es von jedem. Der Lord ließ Severus sowie auch die Todesser, die vor und nach ihm eintrafen, auf dem Knie sitzen und holte zu einer großen Propagandarede aus.  
  
'Dafür ist diese Kniemarotte ganz praktisch.', dachte sich Severus. 'Es ist bequemer, als die ganze Zeit zu stehen.'  
  
Vorsichtig spähte Severus zu seinen Seiten und musterte seine Kameraden. Es war keine Komplettversammlung, nur einige bestimmte Personen waren anwesend.  
  
'Angriffskommandos.', dachte Severus und hoffte inständig, dass er keine Fehlinformationen gegeben hatte.  
  
Schließlich kam der dunkle Lord zum Punkt.  
  
"Heute Nacht werden wir unsere Macht demonstrieren, meine treuen Todesser!", verkündete er.  
  
'So?', dachte Severus sarkastisch. 'Jetzt werden wir sie beweisen? Und was haben wir vorher gemacht? Geübt?'  
  
Doch so etwas behielt man hier für sich.  
  
"Hier werden wir zuschlagen.", erklärte der Lord und ließ fünf Pergamentstücke erscheinen, die er den Gruppenführern zuordnete.  
  
Eines erhielt Severus, die anderen gingen an Lucius, Avery, Lestrange und einen Todesser, der Severus schon seit seinem Auftauchen bekannt vorkam, dessen Identität er aber nicht kannte.  
  
"Dies sind Ziele in ganz England.", führte ihr Meister weiter aus. "Das Ministerium wird nicht fähig sein uns zu stoppen, wenn alle Gruppen gleichzeitig zuschlagen. Beschließt eine Zeit und dann verschwindet!"  
  
Damit waren die Todesser entlassen und begaben sich aus dem Saal. Das Absprechen der Zeit kam Severus sehr gelegen, so konnte er einen Blick auf die anderen Ziele erhaschen. Zufrieden konnte er feststellen, dass er Dumbledore alle Ziele im Voraus gemeldet hatte. Es konnte also eigentlich nichts schiefgehen.  
  
Nur eines bereitete Severus jetzt noch Sorgen. Seine Gruppe bestand neben ihm noch aus fünf Leuten. Drei davon waren seines Wissens nach noch relativ Einsatz unerfahren und einer galt als besonders reiz- und unkontrollierbar. Somit gab es nur einen, den Severus wirklich einschätzen konnte. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und die Gruppe apparierte in die Nähe ihres Ziels.  
  
Es war das Haus einer Familie Perry. Sie waren relativ normal angesehene Zauberer und im Prinzip konnte niemand Groll gegen sie hegen.  
  
'Typische Zivil-Kriegsopfer.', dachte sich Severus, doch er konnte sich jetzt kein Mitleid und keine komischen Aktionen leisten.  
  
Das Ministerium war informiert, alle Zielfamilien standen unter Beobachtung. Er musste nun als Todesser seinen Dienst tun, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken.  
  
"Okay.", gab er nun seiner Gruppe flüsternd Instruktionen. "Rigfield, du gehst mit den beiden," er deutete auf zwei der Neuen, "hinten rum rein und sicherst ab. Belman und du, ihr beide bleibt hier bei mir."  
  
"Wozu absichern?", murrte Belman. "Wir gehen da rein, machen alle kalt und verschwinden wieder. Die haben gar keine Zeit zu flüchten."  
  
"Hör zu, Belman, ich führe die Mission nicht du! Der Lord hat es mir anvertraut, weil er um deine Handlungsweise weiss. Du wirst dich an den Plan halten. Keine One-man-Veranstaltungen, keine unangekündigten Aktionen, klar?"  
  
Belman nickte brummelnd. Severus war trotz seiner energischen Worte relativ ruhig geblieben. Er konnte sich jetzt keinen erlauben, der unvorhergesehenen Mist machte. Deshalb wollte er Belman auch in seiner Nähe behalten. Wie abgesprochen ging Rigfield mit den zwei Neuen an den Hintereingang, während sich Severus, Belman und der dritte Neue vorne an die Haustür schlichen. Das Haus war dunkel, es war mitten in der Nacht und sie konnten davon ausgehen, dass die Bewohner schliefen.  
  
"Na, dann wollen wir mal!"  
  
Belman machte sich bereit um die Tür einzutreten, doch Severus hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Spinnst du? Weißt du, was das für einen Radau macht und wie schnell dann zu viele Leute hier sind? Lass mich nur machen."  
  
Severus entriegelte das Schloss schnell und vorsichtig traten sie ein. Mit ihren Zauberstäben als Lichtquellen sahen sie sich um und als sie niemanden entdecken konnten, machten sie endgültig Licht. Von der anderen Seite kam die andere Gruppe, die zu Severus' Erleichterung die Hintertür genauso leise geöffnet hatten.  
  
"Und was jetzt?", fragte einer der Neulinge nervös und stieß dabei eine Vase vom Stubentisch.  
  
"Idiot!", fluchte Severus, doch sein Fluchen ging im Scheppern der Vase unter.  
  
Einen Augenblick später hörten sie eilige Schritte auf der Treppe. Die Todesser formierten sich zur Treppe hin, nur Severus behielt die Tür im Auge.  
  
"Gareth Perry!", schrie Belman. "Jetzt ist es aus mit dir und deiner Sippschaft!"  
  
Perry stand auf der Treppe, aber allein. Verwirrt sah Rigfield zu Severus. Dies sollte eine vierköpfige Familie sein, doch der Mann war allein. Er lächelte überlegen und antwortete:  
  
"Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst, du dreckiger Vaterlandsverräter."  
  
Daraufhin kamen unter der Treppe, aus einem Schrank und durch die beiden Türen insgesamt 10 Auroren zum Vorschein, angeführt von Jack Crouston. Plötzlich spürte Severus Schwere. Ein Apparationsschutz! Anscheinend fuhr das Ministerium härtere Geschütze auf, denn Crouston war dafür bekannt, dass er alle Todesser eines Einsatzes nach Askaban brachte, ob lebendig, als Krüppel oder tot.  
  
Die drei Neuen wurden panisch und sahen hilfesuchend zu Severus. Dieser versuchte die Lage einzuschätzen, denn mit Crouston wurde es auch für ihn selbst hier sehr gefährlich.  
  
"Egal wie viele ihr seid, ihr werdet alle unserem Lord geweiht!", schrie Belman und stürzte sich auf Perry und die ihm zur Seite stehenden Auroren.  
  
Da ihr Anführer nicht reagierte, taten auch die Neuen das einzige, was ihnen in ihrer Panik in den Sinn kam: Sie gingen zum Frontalen Angriff über.  
  
'Oh verflucht!'  
  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem Severus fähig war, denn Sekundenbruchteile später musste er schon dem ersten Angriff eines Auroren ausweichen. Er versuchte sich möglichst vom Geschehen frei zu bringen und da der völlig durchgedrehte Belman die Auroren ziemlich in Atem hielt, funktionierte das auch eigentlich ganz gut. Die drei Neuen waren zu keinem geordneten Gedanken fähig, zwei von ihnen wurden überwältigt, einer 'versehentlich' getötet. Rigfield wusste, dass sich jetzt jeder selbst der nächste war, stürmte zur Vordertür und rannte prompt den nachrückenden Auroren in die Arme. Er versuchte zu apparieren, denn im Gegensatz zu Severus hatte er noch nicht bemerkt, dass die Auroren einen Apparationsschutz beschworen hatten. Severus hingegen hatte zwei Auroren gelähmt und hatte sich so zur Hintertür durchgeschlagen, doch Crouston hatte ihn als Anführer identifiziert und sah ihn anscheinend als seine persönliche Trophäe.  
  
"Lässt du deine Kameraden also einfach im Stich?", höhnte er.  
  
"Jeder ist sich selbst der nächste.", antwortete Severus. "Das wissen Sie doch am besten."  
  
"Kümmert euch um den Rest.", ordnete Crouston an. "Der gehört mir."  
  
Severus hatte die eingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit des Aurors genutzt und war durch die Hintertür verschwunden. Doch weit kam er nicht, denn durch einen Fluch schlug die Tür hinter ihm aus den Angeln. Severus wollte sich im Laufen umdrehen, doch da zog wieder dieser Schmerz durch sein Bein.  
  
'Oh nein, nicht jetzt!'  
  
Crouston hatte auch bemerkt, dass mit dem Todesser etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er grinste höhnisch.  
  
"Du wirst deiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden."  
  
Mit beinahe wahnsinnigem Gesichtsausdruck trat er auf Severus zu. Der hatte Abwehrhaltung eingenommen, konzentrierte sich jedoch auf etwas anderes. Er suchte das Ende des Apparationsschutzes, er musste wissen, bis wohin er sich durchschlagen musste.  
  
"Flamare!"  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang Severus weg, um nicht von Crouston angesengt zu werden. Doch sein Bein verkrampfte sich immer mehr. Jetzt hatte er das Ende des Schutzzaubers gefunden. Er würde es zu Fuß noch schaffen, aber Crouston jetzt den Rücken zuzudrehen, kam der Unterschrift seines Todesurteils gleich. Er musste irgendeine Ablenkung finden. Aber Crouston war ein Profi, der würde sich nicht so leicht irritieren lassen.  
  
Da geriet Severus plötzlich ins Stolpern und stürzte. Crouston sah seine Chance. Er schwang schon den Zauberstab, als plötzlich etwas vom Himmel auf ihn herabstürzte. Severus' Augen, die an Dunkelheit gewöhnt waren, erkannten es sofort.  
  
'Diana!'  
  
Severus hatte die Falkendame vor einigen Jahren gefunden und seitdem war sie bei ihm geblieben. Diana hatte sich an Crouston festgekrallt und hackte auf sein Gesicht ein. Severus wusste, dass dies seine einzige Chance zur Flucht war. Er sprang auf, so gut es ging, und hastete in Richtung Schutzgrenze. Er hatte die Grenze gerade überschritten und mit dem Apparieren schon begonnen, als er Diana krächzen und eine Stimme schreien hörte.  
  
"Fractum!"  
  
Severus fand sich im Verbotenen Wald nah an der Grenze zu Hogwarts wieder. Er sank stöhnend in die Knie. Seine Schulter schmerzte höllisch und sein ganzer Arm fühlte sich taub an. Langsam erinnerte er sich. Der Spruch, Crouston musste ihn während des Apparierens noch an der Schulter erwischt haben. Der Vorteil war, dass die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter nun die in seinem Bein übertönten.  
  
Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, brachte sich schwankend auf die Beine und wankte unsicheren Schrittes zurück Richtung Hogwarts. Er kam bis zur Treppe der Eingangshalle, dort brach er zusammen und alles wurde schwarz.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich in seiner Wohnung in den Kellergewölben. Blinzelnd sah er sich um. Dumbledore saß an seiner Bettkante. Severus spürte einen Verband um seine Schulter, der die schmerzende Stelle wärmte. Weiterhin bemerkte er einen ungewöhnlichen Geschmack im Hals. Er identifizierte den Trank sofort: Er wirkte beruhigend und förderte die Heilung von inneren Verletzungen.  
  
"Ein harter Kampf, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
Severus nickte müde.  
  
"Sind alle Familien gerettet worden?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja, allen ist geholfen worden. 15 Todesser wurden gefangen genommen, 9 konnten entkommen, dich eingerechnet."  
  
Severus rechnete kurz durch.  
  
"Da fehlen sechs. Wir waren 30 Mann. Was ist mit denen, Albus?"  
  
Die Miene des Direktors verfinsterte sich. Schließlich antwortete er leise:  
  
"Sie wurden getötet, Severus."  
  
Severus nickte nur, obwohl er die Trauer des Direktors nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Er selbst sowie Severus wussten, dass den Todessern sowieso Askaban oder die Dementoren blühten. Dann waren viele lieber tot, Severus eingeschlossen.  
  
"Du hast anscheinend Glück gehabt.", lenkte Dumbledore das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema. "Nachdem ich Nachricht vom Ministerium erhalten hatte, wollte ich dir entgegen gehen. Ich fand dich bewusstlos auf den Stufen der Eingangshalle. In deinem Bein war ein Muskel gerissen und deine Schulter war gebrochen, sie braucht ein paar Tage Schonung."  
  
Dabei sah er Severus streng an, da dieser das Wort Schonung in Bezug auf sich selbst so gut wie nie verwendete.  
  
"Ja, ja!", brummte Severus.  
  
Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.  
  
"Was ist mit den Potters."  
  
"Ich war bei ihnen.", antwortete Dumbledore. "Ich habe sie, ohne deinen Namen zu nennen, über den Stand der Dinge in Kenntnis gesetzt. Sie haben sich ein neues Haus gesucht und den Fidelius-Zauber angewandt."  
  
"Geheimniswahrer?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Meines Wissens nach Sirius Black und bevor du etwas sagst, ich halte ihn für eine gute Wahl."  
  
Severus drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
"Gut."  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Dann schlaf jetzt."  
  
Damit verließ der Direktor Severus' Wohnung. Der Zurückgebliebene sah wieder auf, als er Tür klappen hörte.  
  
"Er ist die beste Wahl.", flüsterte Severus.  
  
Gerne hätte er Dumbledore das gesagt, doch die Fassade der Feindschaft musste aufrecht erhalten werden.  
  
Severus war beruhigt. Sirius würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, bevor er James und Lily verriet. Die beiden und ihr Kind waren sicher und das war erst einmal das Wichtigste. 


	31. Getäuscht

So, hier fange ich langsam an mich in die Bücher reinzuarbeiten. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir folgen und ich freue mich auf eure Reviews.  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
*******************  
  
Getäuscht  
  
(Kapitel 30)  
  
Severus hatte die nächsten Tage relativ ruhig verbracht. Der Lord hatte nicht nach ihm gerufen. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich erst mal von der hohen Verlustrate erholen. Laut Dumbledore feierte das Ministerium seinen beinahe-Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie, nur Crouston, der ein Auge verloren hatte, hatte offiziell Rache geschworen.  
  
'Welch eine Überraschung!', dachte sich Severus.  
  
Doch ihn beschäftigte eigentlich nur die Potters in Sicherheit zu wissen. Mit diesem Gefühl trat er auch an, als der Lord ihn nach vier Tagen doch wieder rief.  
  
Diesmal trafen sie sich auf einer großen Lichtung, die vom Mondlicht erleuchtet war. Der Lord stand auf einer erhöhten Steinplattform und sah auf seine knienden Anhänger hinab. Es war unverkennbar, dass der Lord sie alle gerufen hatte. Der Saal des Herrenhauses wäre auch zu klein gewesen, um all diese Menschen unterzubringen. Schließlich begann der Lord:  
  
"Meine treuen Todesser, ihr wisst, dass uns die Verluste schwer zu schaffen gemacht haben. Nur wenige kehrten lebend zurück."  
  
Dabei streifte sein Blick jeden der Überlebenden.  
  
"Doch wir werden dafür Rache nehmen. Und das Ministerium wird die verlieren, die es mehr als sicher glaubte."  
  
Severus dachte nach. Es gab eigentlich niemanden, von dem er wusste, auf den das zutraf.  
  
"Die Potters!", verkündete der Lord. "Sie werden alle sterben!"  
  
Severus war irritiert. Die Potters? Das war nicht möglich! Selbst der dunkle Lord konnte den Fidelius-Zauber nicht brechen, wenn er den Geheimniswahrer nicht hatte. Doch die Worte des dunklen Lords unterbrachen Severus' Gedanken.  
  
"Tritt vor, Wurmschwanz!"  
  
'Wurmschwanz?'  
  
Severus erstarrte. Dies war doch der Spitzname von... aber das konnte nicht sein! Der Todesser, den Severus von Anfang an zu kennen geglaubt hatte, trat vor den Lord und zog die Maske und Kapuze ab. Pettigrew, eindeutig!  
  
'Er war also der Verräter!', wütete es in Severus. 'Aber trotzdem: Wie kann er wissen, wo sich James und Lily befinden?'  
  
"Die Potters, mein Lord," begann Pettigrew in einem schleimigen, opportunistischen Tonfall, "befinden sich in Godric's Hollow. Sie haben sich durch den Fidelius-Zauber vor Euch zu verbergen versucht, doch das Schicksal wollte es, dass dieser einfältige Potter mich zu seinem Geheimniswahrer machte. Und ich trage das Geheimnis nun zu dem, dem meine wahre Treue gebührt."  
  
Damit fiel er vor dem dunkeln Lord auf die Knie und küsste dessen Umhang. Mit dem Fuß stieß dieser ihn zurück und wandte sich an die Menge:  
  
"Noch heute Nacht werde ich mich persönlich zu den Potters begeben und dieser Muggel freundlichen Brut ein Ende bereiten!"  
  
Jubel brach aus und schon bald herrschte Stimmung, als hätte man die Welt erobert. Severus schien ruhig, aber innerlich war er in heller Panik. Pettigrew war James' Geheimniswahrer gewesen und hatte ihn an den Todfeind verraten.  
  
'Ich muss sie warnen!'  
  
Das war Severus einziger Gedanke.  
  
Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit, in der Lucius Malfoy seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen hatte, konnte Severus schließlich ungesehen verschwinden. Vom angrenzenden Wald aus apparierte er nach Godric's Hollow.  
  
Er erschien in einer dunklen Ecke und schlich sich zum Haus hinüber, in dem er James am Fenster entdecken konnte. An der Tür sah er sich noch einmal prüfend um und klingelte dann. James öffnete ihm, doch ehe Severus reagieren konnte, hatte James ihn hinein gerissen und zu Boden geschleudert. Er riss ihm Kapuze und Maske vom Gesicht und blickte in ein Gesicht, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Severus war immer vorsichtig und somit hatte er, für den Fall, dass James und Lily nicht allein sein sollten, seine Gestalt geändert.  
  
"Was willst du?", fauchte James.  
  
"James, ich bin's."  
  
Severus murmelte eine kurze Gegenformel und nahm wieder sein gewöhnliches Aussehen an.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
Erstaunt ließ James den Zauberstab sinken.  
  
"Wer ist denn da, Schatz?"  
  
Aus der Küche kam Lily in den Flur.  
  
"Severus! Schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Sie wollte gerade auf Severus, der sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte, zugehen, als dieser abbrach:  
  
"Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Ihr müsst hier weg. Peter hat euch an den dunklen Lord verraten und der ist vermutlich auf dem Weg hierher. Packt das Nötigste zusammen, ich weiss nicht, wieviel Zeit uns bleibt."  
  
James war erst geschockt, doch dann wandte er sich an seine Frau.  
  
"Lily, geh' Harry holen! Er ist das Wichtigste."  
  
Lily nickte und lief die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch.  
  
"Du bist also Dumbledores Informant.", stellte James darauf fest.  
  
"Ja," nickte Severus, "aber die Zeit war zu knapp um ihm Bescheid zu geben."  
  
Nach kurzer Pause fuhr er fort:  
  
"Ich wollte dich mit der falschen Gestalt nicht erschrecken, aber als Todesser sowie auch als Spion lebt man gefährlich."  
  
"Ich kann's mir vorstellen.", murmelte James.  
  
Severus musterte seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Er sah besorgt aus.  
  
"Was bedrückt dich?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Ach, weißt du, Sev," begann James, "ich dachte, wir hätten den perfekten Plan. Selbst Remus und Dumbledore wussten nicht, dass wir Sirius gegen Peter als Geheimniswahrer ausgetauscht haben. Und nun wendet sich das Schicksal so hart gegen uns."  
  
"Ihr werdet es schon schaffen.", ermunterte Severus ihn.  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
James zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Dieses Mal vielleicht. Aber Peter weiss immer wo wir uns aufhalten. Irgendwann sind wir vielleicht nicht schnell genug. Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Familie!"  
  
James sah erst verzweifelt zu Boden, doch dann blickte er Severus direkt an.  
  
"Sev, würdest du mir etwas versprechen?"  
  
"Wenn ich es halten kann.", gab Severus zurück.  
  
"Wenn Lily und ich du-weißt-schon-wem irgendwann zum Opfer fallen sollten, versprichst du mir dann, dass du ein strenges Auge auf Harry haben wirst?"  
  
"Zwei.", antwortete Severus. "Sooft ich sie entbehren kann."  
  
"Ich danke dir."  
  
Die beiden jungen Männer umarmten sich, als Severus James plötzlich zurückstieß, seine falsche Gestalt wieder annahm und sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab zur Tür wandte.  
  
"Da war was.", flüsterte er. "Oder jemand."  
  
James wusste sofort, wen Severus meinen musste und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang war es ganz still, dann flog plötzlich die Tür aus den Angeln und im Türrahmen erschien Er: sein langer schwarzer Umhang bedeckte ihn vollkommen, nur seine knochige Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt war zu sehen und die glühenden Augen, die unter der Kapuze hervor blitzten.  
  
"James Potter," sagte er in einem Ton, der kaum zu beschreiben war, "das hättest du nicht gedacht, dass ich dich doch finden würde. Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt Dumbledore oder sonst wer könnte euch retten?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore wird dich besiegen!", fauchte Severus mit falscher Stimme und trat an James Seite.  
  
Erst jetzt schien der Lord dem zweiten Mann gewahr zu werden. Er schien kurz verwirrt, doch dann lachte er auf.  
  
"Egal wie viele Männer du um dich versammelst, es wird dir doch nichts nützen."  
  
In diesem Moment kam Lily mit Harry auf dem Arm die Treppe herunter. Erstarrt blieb sie stehen, als ihr Blick auf den dunklen Lord fiel.  
  
"Lily, hoch mit dir!", schrie James. "Bring dich und Harry in Sicherheit!"  
  
Lily folgte der Anweisung sofort und rannte die Treppe hoch, während James und Severus den Aufgang zur Treppe versperrten. Mit hochgradig überheblicher Geste trat der Lord auf sie zu.  
  
"Glaubt ihr im Ernst ihr könnt mich aufhalten?"  
  
"Wir werden es zumindest versuchen.", erwiderte James und machte sich kampfbereit.  
  
Sofort erfolgte der erste Fluch des Lords und nur Severus' blitzartiger Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass James nur gestreift wurde. Die beiden Männer verteidigten sich krampfhaft, doch Severus wusste: Sie würden ihn nicht besiegen können, das konnte nur Dumbledore, aber sie würden ihn zumindest solange aufhalten können, bis Lily und Harry weg waren.  
  
Mit diesem Wissen kämpfte er, wie er es im Kommando gelernt hatte und stellte mit Freude fest, dass sie dem Lord doch einige Schwierigkeiten machten. Vielleicht hätte ihr Plan sogar aufgehen können, wenn Severus nicht vergessen hätte, dass James kein Todesser war. Somit konnte der Lord ein Manöver anwenden, dass Severus eigentlich sofort durchschaut hatte. Er zielte auf Severus und begann schon den unabwendbaren Fluch auszusprechen, als James seinem Kameraden zu Hilfe kam.  
  
Doch das war genau die Absicht des Lords gewesen. Severus sah nur noch, wie James vom Fluch getroffen wurde und ihn selbst mit nach hinten riss. Dann spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag am Hinterkopf und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Er konnte nicht lange bewusstlos gewesen sein, doch was ihn wieder zurückgeholt hatte, konnte er auch nicht sagen. Hektisch sah er sich um. Der halbhohe Tisch hinter ihm wies an der Kante einen Blutfleck auf. Er musste im Fall dagegen gestürzt sein.  
  
Doch das vergaß Severus sofort, als sein Blick auf James Potter fiel, der regungslos zu seinen Füßen lag. Severus versuchte einen Puls zu finden, doch seine Erinnerung sagte ihm bald, dass es sinnlos war: James war Opfer des unabwendbaren Fluchs geworden, niemand konnte dies überleben.  
  
Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, doch dann durchfuhr ihn ein anderer Gedanke.  
  
'Lily und Harry!'  
  
Mit ein paar Schritten war Severus die Treppe hinaufgestiegen und blieb erst auf der Schwelle des Schlafzimmers wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Direkt vor ihm lag Lily auf dem Boden. Obwohl er eigentlich wusste, was passiert sein musste, überprüfte er Lilys Lebenszeichen. Doch auch sie musste mit dem unabwendbaren Fluch getötet worden sein.  
  
Er wollte schon verzweifeln, als ihm zwei Dinge ins Auge fielen. Auf dem Boden vor der Kommode lag seltsamer grüner Staub, doch der geriet schnell zur Nebensache, denn auf der Kommode lag, lebendig, Harry Potter!  
  
Severus stieg über Lily hinweg auf die Kommode zu. Eigentlich war das unmöglich, dass der Junge lebte, doch so sehr Severus sich auch anstrengte, er konnte die Gegenwart des dunklen Lords weit und breit nicht spüren.  
  
'Er hat den Jungen nicht absichtlich am Leben gelassen.'  
  
Da war Severus 100%ig sicher.  
  
'Doch warum lebt er noch? Könnte es sein...'  
  
Severus sah sich den Jungen nun genau an und entdeckte einen zackigen, leicht blutenden Schnitt auf dessen Stirn. Viel wusste Severus nicht darüber, aber es könnte eine Fluchnarbe sein. Doch sollte der Junge wirklich den Magier geschlagen haben, vor dem ganz England sich fürchtete?  
  
Erst das leise aber doch vernehmbare Schreien riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. In seiner Hektik war ihm der Zustand des Hauses gar nicht aufgefallen. Man sah eindeutig, dass hier ein Kampf gewütet hatte und es würde auch sicher nicht lange dauern, bis das Ministerium hier war. Sie dürften ihn hier nicht finden, das wusste Severus und er wusste auch, was er James versprochen hatte. Daraufhin nahm Severus Harry an sich, beugte sich aber noch kurz zu Lily herunter.  
  
"Ich hoffe, es ist auch in deinem Sinne.", flüsterte er und strich Lily noch kurz über die Wange.  
  
Er lief die Treppe hinunter und blieb auch noch bei James' Leiche stehen.  
  
"Ich werde über ihn wachen, wie ich es versprochen habe, das schwöre ich."  
  
Leise wie eine Raubkatze trat er mit dem inzwischen ruhigen Baby an die Tür und spähte hinaus. Die Straße war leer gefegt, doch zu Fuß konnte er hier viel zu schnell geschnappt werden.  
  
Rasch lief er wieder zu der dunklen Ecke in der er erschienen war und apparierte an den Ort, an den er Harry den Eltern zu Liebe zuerst bringen musste. 


	32. Das Bündnis

ACHTUNG: In diesem Kapitel gibt es Dinge, die vorerst nicht mit bestimmten Stellen der Bücher (Band 3) kompartibel sind. Glaubt mir, das klärt sich alles im Verlauf der weiteren Story. Das nur um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen.  
  
Tasha  
  
************************  
  
Das Bündnis  
  
(Kapitel 31)  
  
Severus tauchte vor einer kleinen Hütte wieder auf. Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er Licht brennen. Mit ein paar Schritten war er an der Tür und klopfte. Hausherr Remus Lupin öffnete ihm und bevor dieser irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Severus Maske und Kapuze abgenommen und sich dem Kameraden zu erkennen gegeben.  
  
"Ich bin's.", raunzte er nur. "Lass mich bitte rein, es gibt wichtige Dinge zu besprechen."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Nach seiner ersten Verwunderung klang Remus' Stimme nun wieder fröhlich wie eh und je.  
  
"Natürlich, komm rein und setz dich! Möchtest du auch einen Tee?"  
  
"Gerne."  
  
Severus trat ein und am Kamin fiel sein Blick sofort auf Sirius Black, der es sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. Als Sirius Severus bemerkte, grinste er vielsagend.  
  
"Bist du jetzt unter die Babysitter gegangen oder ist das schon das eigene?", fragte er gutgelaunt.  
  
"Weder noch.", bemerkte Severus ernst.  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte er noch eine bissige Bemerkung hinterher geschoben, aber dazu war die Situation einfach zu ernst. In diesem Moment kam auch schon Remus mit dem Tee zurück und drückte beiden jeweils einen dampfenden Becher in die Hand.  
  
"Also, Severus, was verschlägt dich zu mir oder besser zu uns?", fragte Remus, um eine Auseinandersetzung seiner beiden Freunde zu vermeiden.  
  
"Dazu gleich.", antwortete Severus. "Remus, hast du vielleicht so was wie eine Wundsalbe? Normalerweise habe ich immer was bei mir, aber heute spielt das Schicksal anscheinend gegen mich."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Remus ging zu dem kleinen Schränkchen des Wohnzimmers, nahm einen kleinen Topf mit Salbe heraus und reichte ihn Severus.  
  
"Danke. Ich will nicht, dass sich die Wunde des Jungen noch entzündet."  
  
"Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären."  
  
Sirius rückte etwas im Sessel herum.  
  
"Wer ist denn dieses Kind nun?"  
  
"Du solltest ihn kennen.", bemerkte Severus und drehte sich um, nachdem er die Wunde des Jungen versorgt hatte. "Es ist dein Patenkind, es ist Harry Potter."  
  
Ungläubig starrten ihn die beiden Ex-Gryffindors an.  
  
"Harry, wieso Harry?"  
  
Sirius hatte sich nun aufgesetzt und schien zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Remus war da schneller und fragte:  
  
"Severus, wenn das wirklich Harry ist, wo sind dann James und Lily? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Da Harry ruhig auf dem Sessel weiter schlief, auf dem Severus ihn abgelegt hatte, begab sich der junge Mann nun zu den anderen beiden, ließ sich neben Remus aufs Sofa sinken und atmete tief durch.  
  
"James und Lily sind tot.", erklärte er schließlich und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: "ER hat sie getötet. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Es tut mir Leid."  
  
Nun herrschte Schweigen, sei es auf Seiten von Sirius und Remus, weil sie nicht glauben konnten oder wollten, was sie gerade gehört hatten, oder auf Seiten von Severus, der nicht wusste, was er dazu noch sagen sollte.  
  
"Wie," fragte Remus schließlich, "wie konnte er sie finden? Sirius war doch..."  
  
"Nein.", fuhr Sirius dazwischen. "James und ich haben kurzfristig beschlossen Peter als Geheimniswahrer einzusetzen. Wir dachten auf ihn würde keiner kommen."  
  
"Auf ihn wäre auch keiner gekommen," erklärte Severus, "wenn Peter nicht aus freien Stücken dem dunklen Lord das Versteck von James und Lily verraten hätte."  
  
"Er hat was?"  
  
Völlig aus dem Häuschen sprang Sirius auf.  
  
"Den werd' ich..."  
  
"Scht!", machte Remus. "Du weckst Harry noch auf!"  
  
"Außerdem ist das bei weitem noch nicht alles.", fügte Severus hinzu und zwang Sirius sich wieder zu setzen.  
  
Obwohl er sich kurz fasste, musste er weit ausholen. Er erzählte seinen beiden Kameraden von dem Verlust Lydias, von seiner Rolle als Spion für Dumbledore und wie es genau zum Tod von James und Lily gekommen war. Gerade bei diesem Kapitel war von Remus eigentlich nur ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen zu vernehmen.  
  
"Tja," endigte Severus schließlich, "und weil ich dachte, dass ihr wisst, was mit dem Jungen nach dem Tod seiner Eltern geschehen soll, habe ich ihn hierher gebracht."  
  
"Was wir mit ihm machen, weiss ich zwar im Moment auch nicht," gestand Sirius, wenn auch mit etwas apathischer Stimme, "aber eines versteh' ich nicht: Wieso hat du-weißt-schon-wer Harry am Leben gelassen?"  
  
"Ich weiss es auch nicht genau," antwortete Severus, "aber Absicht war das nicht. Ich konnte und kann den dunklen Lord seitdem nicht mehr spüren, das Mal verblasst immer stärker und diese Wunde an Harrys Stirn ist auch seltsam. Remus, hältst du es für möglich, dass es eine Art von Fluchnarbe ist?"  
  
Remus schluckte und antwortete dann mit immer noch etwas brüchiger Stimme.  
  
"Es könnte sein. Solche Wunden oder Narben entstehen aber eigentlich nur bei Zaubern mit ziemlich großer Wucht. Harry müsste schon einen gewaltigen magischen Schutzschild gehabt haben."  
  
"Wie die Liebe seiner Mutter zum Beispiel?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Könnte sein. Warum?"  
  
"Ist nur so eine Idee, aber so wie ich Lily und das Zimmer vorgefunden habe, sah es so aus, als hätte sie ihren Sohn um jeden Preis schützen wollen."  
  
"Ist ja alles möglich," fuhr nun Sirius dazwischen, "aber was machen wir nun mit Harry?"  
  
Die Frage war berechtigt. Severus hatte gehofft, dass James mit den beiden einen Plan für solch einen Fall besprochen hatte, aber nun musste wohl eine andere Lösung gefunden werden.  
  
"Sirius, bring ihn nach Godric's Hollow zurück!"  
  
"Spinnst du?"  
  
Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Severus. "Aber wenn ich die Reaktion der anderen Todesser auf diesen Vorfall richtig einschätze, werden die sich jetzt in ihren Mauselöchern verkriechen. Die stellen keine Bedrohung mehr dar. Das Ministerium hat sicher schon Wind von der Sache bekommen und damit auch Dumbledore. Er muss entscheiden, was nun weiter geschieht."  
  
"Das ist wohl im Moment die beste Lösung.", stimmte Remus zu.  
  
"Gut, gut.", gab Sirius nach. "Aber ich finde, wir sollten uns hier eines schwören: James ist für seine Überzeugung gestorben, seinem Sohn wird es nicht so gehen."  
  
Sirius streckte die Hand aus.  
  
"Ganz sicher nicht."  
  
Remus legte seine Hand auf den Handrücken seines Kameraden.  
  
"Und wenn ich mein Leben dafür geben muss."  
  
Auch Severus legte seine Hand hinzu und die drei besiegelten so ihren Schwur. Sirius nahm daraufhin Harry an sich, verließ mit ihm die Hütte und Remus und Severus hörten bald nur noch das sich entfernende, fliegende Motorrad.  
  
Die beiden saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und Severus war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er ein wenig zusammen schreckte, als Remus ihn ansprach.  
  
"Sev, du darfst dir daran keine Schuld geben. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht zu verhindern."  
  
"Vielleicht.", gab Severus zurück. "Aber ich mache mir die ganze Zeit Gedanken, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Hätte ich doch zuerst Dumbledore informieren sollen? Hätte ich euch Bescheid geben sollen? Hätte..."  
  
"Hätte, hätte, hätte, das bringt dich doch nicht weiter!", unterbrach Remus ihn. "Severus, zwei Dinge: Erstens wäre Dumbledore höchstwahrscheinlich zu spät gekommen und wir hätten euch auch nicht großartig unterstützen können und zweitens, was noch viel wichtiger ist, die Vergangenheit können wir nicht ändern. Glaub mir, niemand wünscht sich das mehr als ich. Aber wir können es nicht. Wir müssen an die Zukunft denken. Okay?"  
  
"Ja, ja, du hast ja Recht. Wie sagt man so schön: Es gibt drei Zeitstufen. Gestern, heute und morgen. Gestern können wir nicht ändern, aber wir können heute beeinflussen, was morgen geschieht."  
  
"Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können."  
  
Remus lächelte ihn an und Severus hatte in diesem Moment wirklich das Gefühl von Erleichterung, als plötzlich die Tür aufschlug und Sirius hastig eintrat.  
  
"Sirius, du bist schon wieder da? Ich hab dein Motorrad gar nicht gehört."  
  
Remus stand auf und ging auf seinen Kameraden zu. Severus musterte Sirius. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, Sirius sah abgehetzt und nervös aus.  
  
"Hab Hagrid getroffen.", erklärte er schnell. "Dem hab ich mein Motorrad geliehen. Bin selbst appariert. Viel wichtiger: Hier in der Nähe schleicht ein ganzer Trupp von Auroren rum!"  
  
Wie auf ein Stichwort war Severus kampfbereit.  
  
"Die müssen mich gesehen haben.", fluchte er. "Wie viele, Sirius?"  
  
"Ich schätze 20."  
  
"Nun gut, ich geh da raus."  
  
"Ich komm mit.", kam es von Remus und Sirius wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Nein.", widersprach Severus. "Irgend jemand muss mit Dumbledore reden. Ich bezweifle, dass ich in Anbetracht dieser Lage noch dazu fähig sein werde."  
  
"Remus, mach du das, du warst schon immer eher der Diplomat von uns.", erklärte Sirius.  
  
Widerwillig steckte Remus seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.  
  
"Aber ich komme mit.", beharrte Sirius.  
  
"Das wird gefährlich.", merkte Severus an.  
  
"Ach, was können mir so ein paar Auroren schon tun?"  
  
Sirius grinste schief und stellte sich zu Severus an die Tür.  
  
"Passt bloß auf euch auf!", mahnte Remus.  
  
"Machen wir doch immer.", gab Sirius zurück und Remus verschwand durch einen kleinen, unterirdischen Gang.  
  
"Bereit?", fragte Severus, während er Maske und Kapuze anlegte.  
  
"Zu neuen Schandtaten.", ergänzte Sirius und machte sich ebenfalls bereit. 


	33. Der Verräter

Anmerkung: Ich weiss, ziemlich kurz für ein ganzes Kapitel, aber ich hatte den Drang es so zu machen.  
  
Tasha  
  
*****************  
  
Der Verräter  
  
(Kapitel 32)  
  
Ein kurzer Blick durch das Fenster machte Severus die Lage klar.  
  
"5 Mann pro Seite, ein paar auf der Straße, konnte die Anzahl nicht genau erkennen.", stellte er nüchtern fest.  
  
"Alles klar."  
  
Auf ein Zeichen warf Severus die Tür auf, beide hechteten hinaus und griffen dabei gleich ein paar Auroren an. Es entbrannte ich heftiger Kampf, bei welchem sich Severus und Sirius auch aus den Augen verloren.  
  
Gott sei Dank schien die Patrouille aus Anfängern zu bestehen, sodass die beiden trotz klarer zahlenmäßiger Unterlegenheit eine Chance hatten.  
  
Gerade als Severus die Auroren in seinem Umkreis soweit erledigt hatte und sich nach Sirius umsehen wollte, um zu flüchten, hörte er selbigen schon schreien.  
  
"Das wirst du bitter bereuen, du dreckiger, kleiner Verräter!"  
  
In einiger Entfernung konnte Severus' nachtgeschultes Auge Sirius erkennen. Weiterhin erkannte er eine kleine untersetzte Person im Laternenlicht: Peter Pettigrew!  
  
Auf das dumme Gefühl hin, dass Sirius gleich etwas verdammt Dummes tun würde, lief Severus auf sie zu und hörte nur Peters überlaute Stimme:  
  
"Sirius! Wie konntest du das nur tun? James und Lily, oh Sirius, wie konntest du nur?"  
  
Während Sirius aufgebracht irgendetwas erwiderte, bemerkte Severus eine kleine Bewegung von Peters hinter dem Rücken verborgenen Händen. Er sah den Zauberstab blitzen, das konnte nur eines bedeuten.  
  
"Sirius, runter!"  
  
Severus sprang ab und riss Sirius mit sich zu Boden. Gerade rechtzeitig um nicht von der Explosion, die Peter ausgelöst hatte getroffen zu werden. Nach dem ersten Staubwirbel standen die beiden auf und sahen sich um.  
  
"Danke.", murmelte Sirius nur und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, als Severus ihm einen abgetrennten Finger vorhielt.  
  
"Das war's wohl.", bemerkte Severus. "Das Ende von Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Schade, dass ich es nicht für mich verbuchen kann.", murrte Sirius, doch dann wurde er ernst. "Zwei Auroren sind mir entkommen, ich nehme an, die sind bald mit Verstärkung zurück."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
"Dann sieh zu, dass du wegkommst. Ich bleib hier."  
  
"Unmöglich.", erklärte Sirius. "Das wäre unlogisch, um es mit deinen Worten auszudrücken. Mich haben die gesehen. Du warst maskiert, keiner könnte dich identifizieren, aber wenn du dich jetzt stellst, kriegen die uns beide."  
  
"Sirius,..."  
  
"Sev, bitte, du bist von uns wahrscheinlich derjenige, der am ehesten auf Harry aufpassen kann. Weil du einfach so ein verdammt rationaler Typ bist, der immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Achte auf ihn."  
  
"Mach ich."  
  
Die Männer legten sich gegenseitig die Hand auf die Schulter und sahen sich mit klaren Blicken an.  
  
"So, jetzt mach aber, dass du wegkommst.", bestand Sirius. "Sonst werd' ich noch sentimental."  
  
Mit einem fast amüsierten Blick wandte sich Severus ab und verschwand wie ein Raubtier in der Nacht.  
  
******************  
  
Noch heute fragte sich Severus, ob diese Entscheidung richtig war. Sicher hatte Sirius Recht, wenn er sagte, dass die Auroren ihn klar erkannt hatten, aber wenn sie sie beide verhaftet hätten, wäre Sirius vielleicht besser davongekommen.  
  
Nur um Severus zu decken, hatte Sirius vorgegeben allein gewesen zu sein und hatte all die ungerechten Vorwürfe des Ministeriums allein auf sich genommen.  
  
'Es wären andernfalls vielleicht keine 12 Jahre geworden.'  
  
Und Harry Potter hätte mehr und sicher ein besseres Bild von seinem Paten gehabt.  
  
Ob Remus bei Albus gewesen war oder nicht, hatte Severus bis heute nicht sicher herausbekommen. Er wusste nur, dass Hagrid Harry abgeholt und ihn nach Surrey in den Ligusterweg gebracht hatte. Dort hatte sich dann Albus der Sache angenommen. 


	34. Der richtige Ort?

Der richtige Ort?  
  
(Kapitel 33)  
  
Ca. 2 Stunden mussten vergangen sein, seit Albus Dumbledore den jungen Harry Potter im Ligusterweg abgelegt hatte. Seitdem hatte sich im Haus Nr. 4 nichts getan und auch der Junge schien zu schlafen.  
  
"Severus, sie werden ihn morgen früh finden. Um diese Zeit werden sie wohl kaum noch vor die Tür sehen."  
  
Arabella Figg sah zu ihrem Gast, der seit seiner Ankunft fast reglos am Fenster gestanden und das Nebenhaus beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Ich weiss.", gab er gedankenverloren zurück.  
  
Er stand seit einiger Zeit dort am Fenster, streichelte Arabellas schwarzen Kater Merlin und behielt die ganze Zeit das Bündel mit dem Kind im Auge.  
  
"Wie sind sie denn so?", fragte er abwesend.  
  
"Die Dursleys?"  
  
Arabella zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Ich glaube, dafür musst du dich setzen."  
  
Sie wies ihm den anderen Sessel vor dem Kamin zu, auf dem Severus dann auch Platz nahm.  
  
"Tee?", fragte sie.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Severus nahm den dampfenden Becher entgegen.  
  
"Wie sind die nun?", wiederholte er.  
  
"Nun, mit einem Wort: intolerant.", erklärte Arabella. "Ich kannte Lily ja nur flüchtig, aber ich würde behaupten, sie ist oder war das krasse Gegenteil zu ihrer Schwester. Petunia bestreitet sogar des öfteren überhaupt eine Schwester zu haben. Und sagen wir mal, diese feindliche Einstellung der Dursleys gegen fremde Sitten ist nicht unbedingt der letzte Grund für mich hier wegzuziehen."  
  
"Zwei Straßen weiter.", bemerkte Severus sarkastisch.  
  
"Ich bin für jeden weiteren Meter dankbar.", konterte Arabella. "Aber warum fragst du eigentlich? Zweifelst du an Dumbledores Entscheidung?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich.", gestand Severus. "Ich gebe zu, ich verstehe sie nicht. Nach allem, was du erzählt hast, wären diese Dursleys die letzten, denen ich den Jungen anvertrauen würde. Aber ich vertraue Albus. Er hat bis jetzt immer die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, auch wenn sie keiner verstanden hat, am Ende war es die richtige."  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck, legte seine Hand auf den Rücken der auf seinem Schoß liegenden Katze und setzte dann wieder an:  
  
"Naja, ich habe zwar deinen Ausführungen entnommen, dass du nicht sonderlich auf Kontakt zu dieser Familie bestehst, aber würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und Harry ein bißchen im Auge behalten?"  
  
"Nun, ich habe ja keine direkte Auseinandersetzung mit den Dursleys und deshalb werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann.", versprach Arabella, fuhr dann aber zweifelnd fort:  
  
"Aber warum die Dursleys? Ich versteh' es nicht."  
  
"Wo soll er sonst hin?", gab Severus zu Bedenken. "Sie sind seine einzigen Verwandten."  
  
"Aber was ist mit euch? Ihr wart James' und Lilys beste Freunde!"  
  
"Zu gefährlich bis unmöglich."  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich bin noch immer ein Todesser, wenn auch der Spionage wegen, und somit zu gefährlich für ein Kind. Außerdem habe ich wohl kaum genug Zeit um Ersatzvater zu spielen und das gerade für den Sohn desjenigen, den ich offiziell wie die Pest gehasst habe. Sirius wird, so schlimm es momentan aussieht, wohl nach Askaban gebracht werden."  
  
'Woran ich letztendlich nicht ganz unschuldig bin.', fügte er gedanklich hinzu, sprach dann aber normal weiter:  
  
"Remus hat ja seine Gründe, warum es ihm nicht möglich ist den Jungen aufzunehmen. Und Peter..."  
  
Severus sah gebannt ins Kaminfeuer.  
  
"...Peter hat die beiden verraten. Außerdem hat sich das Problem von allein erledigt."  
  
"Aber, Severus," wandte Arabella ein, "du-weißt-schon-wer ist doch tot."  
  
"Ja, das ist es, was das Ministerium allen weiß machen will, aber glaub' mir: Seine Macht mag schwer angeschlagen, vielleicht geschlagen sein, aber tot ist er mit Sicherheit nicht. Das spüre ich einfach."  
  
"Soll ich Harry die Geschichte erzählen?", fragte Arabella.  
  
"Wenn er nicht danach fragt, sag nichts.", riet Severus. "Verhalte dich ihm gegenüber einfach so wie normalerweise. Er wird früh genug alles erfahren."  
  
Dann warf Severus einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
"Ich muss gehen, bevor jemand auf die Idee kommt mich zu suchen."  
  
Arabella nickte, stellte die mittlerweile leeren Becher weg und begleitete ihren Gast zur Tür.  
  
"Severus, noch eines:"  
  
Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Gib dir nicht die Schuld daran. Du hast getan, was in deiner Macht stand. Nein, meiner Meinung nach hast du sogar mehr getan."  
  
Mit entspannten Gesichtszügen und dem Hauch eines Lächelns sah er sie an.  
  
"Danke, Belle."  
  
Er umarmte sie zum Abschied, streichelte noch kurz Merlin und ging zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Als er schon ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt war, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Arabella stand in der Tür und auf ihren Lippen las er die Worte:  
  
"Pass auf dich auf."  
  
Severus nickte ihr noch zu, sah sich um und apparierte.  
  
***************  
  
Ja, Arabella oder Belle, wie er sie nannte, hatte ihm damals die letzte Sicherung gegeben, dass Harry in Sicherheit war. Ihr hatte er alles sagen können. Die ältere Frau war eine gute Freundin von Gwen und somit kannte Severus sie schon länger. Er wusste, wenn sie über etwas schweigen sollte, dann tat sie das.  
  
Somit hatte er sich damals wieder seinen eigenen Problemen widmen können, die jetzt aufkamen. Viele Todesser, die die Verwirrung über das Verschwinden ihres Meisters nicht verbergen konnten, waren geschnappt worden und es war somit nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis passierte, was passieren musste. 


	35. Die Bürgschaft

Die Bürgschaft  
  
(Kapitel 34)  
  
Es war ein ziemlich kühler Nachmittag und das bekam besonders Severus zu spüren. Mittlerweile hatte er den Zaubertränkeunterricht vollständig übernommen und sich Wohnung und Büro im Kerker von Hogwarts eingerichtet. Hier unten war es ja generell kühler als im restlichen Schloss, aber normalerweise störte ihn das nicht, meistens bemerkte er es kaum.  
  
Doch heute zog er sich schon ab und zu mal zusammen und ließ ein größeres Feuer als sonst im Kamin brennen. Aber irgendwie bekämpfte dies alles die Kälte nicht. Gerade als Severus sich Gedanken darüber machte, ob es vielleicht gar keine gewöhnliche Wetterkälte war, vernahm er hastige Schritte auf der Treppe. Die Schritte näherten sich, es mussten mindestens 6 Personen sein. Da klopfte es auch schon an seinem Büro.  
  
"Herein.", verkündete er kühl.  
  
Der Aufforderung folgend öffnete sich die Tür und mit einem kurzen Blick und einem Anflug von Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass ihn sein feines Gehör nicht getäuscht hatte.  
  
In seinem Büro standen nun Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr Barty Crouch, zuständig für magische Strafverfolgung, der Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody und zwei seiner Kollegen, unschwer an ihrer Uniform zu erkennen. Severus hatte sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel gemustert und hob erst den Kopf, als die Tür hinter den unerwarteten Gästen ins Schloss fiel.  
  
"Was erlauben Sie sich einfach hier so reinzumarschieren?", empörte sich McGonagall. "So eine bodenlose Frechheit! Und den Grund wollen Sie uns auch nicht nennen!"  
  
"Minerva, bitte!", versuchte Dumbledore sie zu beschwichtigen, denn er sowie auch Severus konnten sich ja denken, worum es ging.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, meine Teure.", erwiderte Crouch in einem ungewöhnlich ruhigen Tonfall.  
  
Dann wandte er sich an Severus.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape, ich muss Sie bitten uns unverzüglich ins Ministerium zu begleiten. Gegen Sie besteht der Tatverdacht des Bundes mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem und somit des Hochverrats."  
  
Severus sah schon wie McGonagall zum Protest ansetzen wollte, doch Dumbledore kam ihr zuvor.  
  
"Das hätten Sie mir auch einfach mitteilen können, dann wären wir zu einem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt im Ministerium erschienen und Sie hätten hier nicht mit solch einem Aufgebot erscheinen müssen."  
  
"Um so etwas...", erklärte Crouch verächtlich, wobei sein Blick auf Severus ruhte, "...kümmere ich mich lieber persönlich."  
  
Als Crouch daraufhin ein Handzeichen gab, Moody zweifelnd stehen blieb, während die anderen beiden Auroren auf Severus zu traten, stand dieser auf.  
  
'Abführen werdet ihr mich nicht.'  
  
Das stand fest. Severus hatte sich innerlich ja schon auf so etwas vorbereitet, aber er hatte beschlossen sich nicht in Gewahrsam durch die Schule führen zu lassen.  
  
"Nun, dann, Mr Crouch, wenn Sie es so eilig haben, sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren."  
  
Er trat um seinen Schreibtisch herum und blieb Crouch gegenüber stehen. McGonagall stand mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen der Mund offen, Dumbledore warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, doch er wusste so gut wie Severus, dass ihre Chancen umso höher waren, umso weniger Schwierigkeiten es gab.  
  
Crouch war zwar offensichtlich überrascht von dieser Kooperation, doch er fing sich relativ schnell wieder, wies auf die Tür und sagte erneut in einem verachtenden Tonfall:  
  
"Also gut, dann nach Ihnen."  
  
"Ich werde Sie begleiten."  
  
Dumbledores entschlossene Stimme ließ die Anwesenden herumfahren.  
  
"Aber, Albus,...", wollte Moody einwenden, doch Dumbledore ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.  
  
"Ich bin schließlich verantwortlich für alles, was in Hogwarts geschieht und somit auch für diese Sache hier. Deshalb werde ich Sie begleiten, um diese Sache möglichst schnell zu klären."  
  
Crouch nickte widerspenstig und marschierte dann aus dem Raum. Hinter ihm folgten die beiden Auroren, dann Severus und zum Schluss Dumbledore, Moody und McGonagall.  
  
Severus ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch er war sehr erleichtert, dass Dumbledore sich durchgesetzt hatte und ihn begleiten würde. Zwar standen die Chancen für Severus nicht wirklich zum besten, aber mit Dumbledore, der ihm den Rücken stärkte, fühlte sich Severus einigermaßen sicher.  
  
Die Schule war an diesem Nachmittag leer gefegt gewesen, somit hatte keiner die seltsame Gruppe kommen oder gehen sehen. Severus war das ganz recht. Das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war diese Demütigung vor seinen Schülern.  
  
Im Ministerium wurde Severus immer schlechter zumute, auch wenn er dies mit gekonnter Kälte überspielte. Er hatte dieses Gebäude zwar erst einmal, als Kind, von innen gesehen, aber er hegte dennoch eine tiefe Abneigung gegen das gesamte Ministerium und wünschte sich sehr weit weg von hier.  
  
Dumbledore und McGonagall folgten ihm auf dem Fuß, bis ihnen zwei Auroren plötzlich den Weg versperrten.  
  
"Mr Crouch möchte mit dem Beschuldigten allein reden.", erklärte einer von beiden. "Sie müssen hier warten."  
  
Wie auf ein Kommando trafen sich die Blicke von Dumbledore und Severus und der jüngere Zauberer nickte, wenn auch kaum merklich. Er signalisierte dem Direktor, dass er es schon schaffen werde, auch wenn er selbst noch nicht genau wusste wie.  
  
'Albus ist in der Nähe, was kann mir schon passieren.', sagte er sich und sein Trotz fügte hinzu: 'Ich habe gegen den dunklen Lord bestanden, dann schaffe ich diesen Herrn vom Ministerium auch.'  
  
Festen Schrittes trat er in den vorgesehenen Raum. Im Gegensatz zu den hell erleuchteten Gängen im Ministerium erschlug einen hier förmlich die Dunkelheit. Doch da Severus Dunkelheit gewöhnt war, ging er ohne sich irritieren zu lassen weiter. Er nahm auf dem vorgesehenen Stuhl Platz und sah sich seine Gegenüber im Schein der Kerzen an.  
  
Anwesend waren neben Crouch noch zwei weitere Ministeriumsbeamte, die das Zeichen für magische Strafverfolgung trugen, eine Protokollantin und vier Auroren, zwei im Raum, zwei an der Tür.  
  
"Professor Snape," begann nun Crouch, "Ihnen wurden die Ihnen zur Last gelegten Verbrechen dargelegt, welche den Pakt mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem, Hochverrat und Mord beinhalten. Was sagen Sie dazu?"  
  
Severus ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Was er jetzt sagte, musste gut überlegt sein, denn hier ging es um mehr als um sein Leben. Höchstwahrscheinlich ging es um seine Seele.  
  
"Es gibt dazu nichts zu sagen.", antwortete er schließlich.  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
Irritiert sah Crouchs rechter Nebenmann ihn an.  
  
"Damit meine ich," erklärte Severus in gezwungen ruhigem Tonfall, "dass ich alles, was es dazu zu sagen gibt, bereits Professor Dumbledore berichtet habe. Wenn Sie etwas wissen wollen, fragen Sie ihn."  
  
"Spielen Sie hier nicht den Unschuldigen!", fauchte Crouch. "Vor kurzem haben wir einige Todesser aufgegriffen: Mulciber, Karkaroff, Travers, um nur einige zu nennen. Aber letzterer hat Sie eindeutig als hochrangiges Mitglied dieser verdammten Verräter benannt. Nun reden Sie schon!"  
  
'Igor Karkaroff.', dachte Severus betrübt. 'Er kommt auch vom Regen in die Traufe.'  
  
Severus hatte sich mit dem Bulgaren eigentlich immer gut verstanden. Karkaroff war eigentlich ein ganz erträglicher Zeitgenosse, doch er hatte einen großen Schwachpunkt: Er passte seine Meinung an. Frei nach dem Motto: Es ist besser die rechte Hand des Teufels als sein Feind zu sein. So war er an die Todesser geraten und so würde er vermutlich auch diese wiederum verraten, wenn ihm das Ministerium nur genug dafür verspräche.  
  
Crouch, der während seines Wutanfalls aufgesprungen war, stand noch immer drohend vor Severus. Der junge Zauberer ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und antwortete sachlich:  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr Crouch. Ich habe meines Wissens nach mit keinem Wort von Unschuld gesprochen. Ich sagte lediglich, dass Professor Dumbledore alles weiss, was ich weiss und Sie ebenso gut ihn fragen können. Außerdem..."  
  
Severus blickte nun zu der Protokollantin hinüber.  
  
"...sofern dies hier protokolliert wird, fasse ich es als eine Art Prozess auf, in dem mir wohl ein Advokat zur Verfügung stehen sollte, oder?"  
  
Crouchs Hände waren extrem verkrampft und er kämpfte deutlich gegen die Wut, die Severus' Ruhe in ihm aufbrachte. Doch die Kollegin links von ihm griff beschwichtigend ein.  
  
"Mr Crouch, Professor Dumbledore ist doch vor Ort, nicht wahr? Wenn er wirklich alles weiss, was dieser Mann weiss, dann können wir wirklich ebenso gut ihn befragen. Höchstwahrscheinlich spart uns das Zeit bei solcher Sturheit."  
  
Ein kurzer Seitenblick galt Severus, dann lag ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei Crouch.  
  
"Ja, gut, gut, wenn er alles weiss,...", murmelte Crouch und Severus genoss seinen ersten Triumph.  
  
Er war der einzige, der wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht alles wusste. Sicher wusste er alles über die Pläne und Strategien der Todesser, aber er wusste kaum Namen, die kannte wirklich nur Severus.  
  
Auf Crouchs Wink ließen die Auroren Dumbledore eintreten. Der Direktor sah Severus kurz an, dann setzte er sich auf den gerade gebrachten Stuhl neben seinen Schützling.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," wandte sich Crouch nun wieder förmlich an den Direktor, "der Beschuldigte verweigert hier die Aussage mit der Begründung Sie wüssten alles, was er weiss. Deshalb fragen wir nun Sie: Was gibt es zu der Beschuldigung zu sagen?"  
  
"Dazu muss ich zuerst sagen, dass Severus mein vollstes Vertrauen genießt.", begann Dumbledore. "Ja, er hat einen Fehler gemacht und sich Voldemort angeschlossen."  
  
Bei dem Namen des dunklen Lords zuckten alle Anwesenden merklich zusammen. Dumbledore ließ sich davon jedoch nicht ablenken und fuhr fort.  
  
"Er war jung und er hat seinen Fehler noch vor dem Fall Voldemorts eingesehen. Severus hat seine Position ausgenutzt und als Spion für unsere Seite gearbeitet. Alle Informationen, die ich dem Ministerium habe zukommen lassen, stammten von ihm und Sie wollen wohl nicht bestreiten, dass diese viele unschuldige Leben gerettet haben. Weiterhin möchte ich betonen, dass diese Aufgabe, die Severus freiwillig auf sich nahm, eine kontinuierliche Gefährdung seines eigenen Lebens war, denn wir wissen ja wohl alle, wie Voldemort mit Verrätern seiner Reihen umgeht."  
  
Ein bedauerndes Nicken ging vom Rest der Gemeinschaft aus.  
  
"Kennen Sie Namen?", fragte Crouch.  
  
Genau diese Frage hatte Severus gefürchtet, doch Dumbledore reagierte souverän.  
  
"Geben Sie mir eine Liste der bereits Gefassten und ich werde sehen, ob ich jemanden hinzufügen kann."  
  
Crouch reichte Dumbledore die Liste. Der Direktor ging sie gründlich durch und schüttelte am Ende nur den Kopf.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid. Alle Namen, die mir bekannt waren, befinden sich schon auf der Liste."  
  
Severus, der die Liste hatte mitlesen können, wusste, dass Dumbledore gerade gelogen hatte. Lucius Malfoy befand sich nicht auf der Liste der Verhafteten und von seiner Mitgliedschaft wusste Dumbledore.  
  
Doch die Ankläger schienen ihm zu glauben. Wer käme auch ernsthaft auf die Idee, dass der hochgeschätzte Direktor von Hogwarts lügen würde?  
  
"Nun gut," bemerkte Crouch, "trotzdem muss der Beschuldigte unter Arrest gestellt werden. Er hat gestanden es ohne Einwirkung vom Imperius-Fluch getan zu haben."  
  
'Arrest? Askaban?'  
  
Severus wurde innerlich von heller Panik erfasst. In Askaban waren die Dementoren, das würde er nicht aushalten. Dumbledore wusste das und lenkte ein.  
  
"Mr Crouch! In einem haben Sie Recht: Severus war über mich geständig. Aber ich denke, wenn wir berücksichtigen, dass er freiwillig auf unsere Seite zurückgekehrt ist und unter Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben als Spion tätig war, sollte es mit einer Aufsicht über ihn und seinen Lebensstil sein Bewenden haben."  
  
"Aufsicht?", fragte Crouchs rechter Mann. "Wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Herr Direktor?"  
  
"Nun, Severus ist bei mir in Hogwarts als Lehrer angestellt. Ich habe ihn täglich unter Beobachtung. Ich werde mich für ihn verbürgen."  
  
"Das ist eine noble Geste, Dumbledore.", bemerkte Crouch. "Aber was werden die Eltern der Schüler dazu sagen?"  
  
"Zum ersten sehe ich keine Veranlassung es ihnen mitzuteilen," gestand Dumbledore, "und zum zweiten könnten viele dieser Eltern ihre Kinder ohne Severus Hilfe gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts schicken, da sie wahrscheinlich schon Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen wären."  
  
Seine beiden Kollegen drängten Crouch zu einer Unterredung. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Crouch sich Ihnen wieder zuwandte und mit leicht säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck verkündete:  
  
"Das Verfahren gegen Professor Severus Snape wird nach Bürgschaft durch Professor Albus Dumbledore eingestellt. Es wird keine öffentliche Mitteilung darüber geben. Sie können den Saal verlassen."  
  
Crouchs Miene entnahm Severus, dass es keineswegs seine Meinung war, aber er sich seinen Kollegen fügen musste. Doch das kümmerte Severus im Moment nicht, er war frei und keiner würde von dieser Verhandlung erfahren.  
  
Vor dem Saal nahmen sie Prof. McGonagall wieder auf und begaben sich zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
************************  
  
Er hatte sein Glück damals noch gar nicht fassen können. Erst später wurde ihm bewusst, was Albus damals wirklich für ihn getan hatte. Er selbst hatte damals nicht mal in der wahnwitzigsten Idee daran gedacht frei zu kommen.  
  
'Unter Albus' Aufsicht.', korrigierte er sich ironisch. 'Was soviel heißt wie frei.'  
  
Der Direktor wusste schon immer zu provozieren. Das zeigte auch die direkt darauf folgende Situation.  
  
**************************  
  
In der Eingangshalle bat Dumbledore Severus schließlich noch mit in sein Büro zu kommen. Severus hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht und folgte ohne Widerspruch.  
  
Im Büro angekommen ließ Severus dem Direktor gar keine Zeit, sondern klärte direkt seinen Standpunkt auf.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so in diese Sache hineingezogen habe, Albus, aber ich wusste mir wirklich nicht anders zu helfen. Und ich danke dir für das große Opfer, das du für mich bereit warst zu bringen."  
  
Entgegen einem ernsten Nicken, das Severus erwartet hatte, lächelte Dumbledore ihn an.  
  
"Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Severus. Seit ich dich damals gebeten habe als Spion tätig zu sein, stecke ich genauso in der Sache drin wie du. Und deine Reaktion war wirklich ein guter Schachzug, Respekt!"  
  
Er wies dem immer noch stehenden Lehrer den Platz ihm gegenüber zu.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich etwas ganz anderes mit dir besprechen. Wie du weißt, hat Professor Kesselbrand vorübergehend die Leitung des Hauses Slytherin übernommen, aber ich merke, dass er damit überlastet ist. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du daran interessiert wärst dein altes Haus zu leiten. Vorausgesetzt du traust dir diese Belastung zu."  
  
Severus sah den Direktor ernst an.  
  
"Albus, ich habe viele Slytherins gesehen, die unter den Einfluss des Lords gerieten und daran körperlich oder seelisch verkrüppelten. Wenn ich etwas tun kann, um die nachfolgenden Generationen davor zu bewahren, dann tue ich es gewissenhaft und gerne."  
  
Dumbledore lachte kurz auf und bemerkte dann:  
  
"Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der ein 'Ja' so kompliziert ausdrücken konnte. Die feierliche Einweisung wird in einer Woche stattfinden."  
  
Severus nickte und begab sich wieder zurück in sein Büro.  
  
********************  
  
Tja, mit diesem Vorsatz war er damals Hauslehrer von Slytherin geworden.  
  
'Habe ich ihn wirklich erfüllt?'  
  
Er konnte sich heute kaum an die Jahrgänge bis 1991 erinnern, nur dass er schon von Anbeginn seiner Lehrzeit von den Schülern gefürchtet worden war.  
  
'Vielleicht habe ich damals schon unbewusst daran gearbeitet, aber richtig begonnen hat das alles 1991.'  
  
In dem Jahr, das schon mit Turbulenzen anfing.  
  
***********************  
  
Anmerkung von Tasha: Für den Fall, dass das noch jemand liest, *nachlesernausschauhalt* bitte ich euch inständig: BITTE REVIEWT MIR!!!! 


	36. Der Stein der Weisen

Anmerkung von Tasha: Wie sich ja aus dem Ende des letzten Kapitels ergeben hat, fange ich jetzt mit den Büchern (natürlich aus Snapes Sicht geschrieben) an. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir folgen. ;-)

Hinweis: Falls ihr die Aufgabe (siehe unten) nicht richtig in Absätzen lesen könnt, schlagt HP1 S.309 auf, da steht's richtig.

@Cyra: Freut mich und was HP5 betrifft, wir werden sehen... ;-)

@Lillith11: *riesigfreu* Ich dachte schon, es haben alle aufgegeben. Wie hast du das mit dem Denkarium gemeint? *nichtganzcheck*

*************************

Der Stein der Weisen

(Kapitel 35)

Die Nervosität im Raum war eindeutig zu spüren. Kurz vor dem diesjährigen Eintreffen der Schüler hatte der Direktor die vier Hauslehrer sowie den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Quirrell, in sein Büro bestellt. 

Sprout und Flitwick saßen auf den Kaminsesseln und sahen alle 10 Sekunden auf die Uhr. Quirrell stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt an der Tür und McGonagall ging mit schnellen, unruhigen Schritten vor dem Direktorenschreibtisch auf und ab. Severus hatte sich in einer dunkleren Ecke an ein Regal gelehnt und beobachtete die Kollegen. Er hatte eine Vermutung, was Dumbledore besprechen wollte, und bei dem Gedanken war ihm auch nicht ganz wohl, aber das panische Verhalten seiner Kollegen war doch etwas übertrieben. 

Schließlich betrat Dumbledore über seine Privaträume das Büro. McGonagall blieb sofort stehen, Sprout und Flitwick sprangen von den Sesseln auf, Quirrell trat unsicher näher und auch Severus trat festen Schrittes dem Direktor entgegen. Dieser hielt ein lumpiges, kleines Päckchen in der Hand. 

"Sie wissen, was das ist." 

Dumbledore sah in die Runde.

"Der Stein der Weisen.", flüsterte McGonagall mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Ehrfurcht. 

Auch Severus hatte diesem Gegenstand gegenüber gemischte Gefühle. In gewisser Weise war es interessant mit einer Substanz zu tun zu haben, die Unsterblichkeit verlieh. Andererseits war auch Severus bekannt, warum und wann Dumbledore dieses Ding von Gringotts nach Hogwarts holen würde: wenn Gringotts nicht mehr sicher genug wäre. 

"Die dunklen Kräfte haben zugenommen.", ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort. "Mein Freund Nicolas hat sich an mich gewandt und wir haben gemeinsam beschlossen, dass Gringotts dem Stein in dieser Zeit nicht die Sicherheit bieten kann, die Hogwarts bietet." 

"In der Tat." 

McGonagall nickte fest. 

"Und wo denken Sie ihn zu verbergen?", fragte Flitwick piepsend. 

"Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen." 

Dumbledore wies sie an Platz zu nehmen. 

"Ihnen allen dürfte klar sein, dass der Schutz des Steins höchste Priorität hat." 

Die Anwesenden nickten einstimmig. 

"Ich habe Hagrid bereits angewiesen Fluffy in den Raum mit der Falltür im 3. Stock zu bringen, als Wächter. Aber ich denke, das allein wird nicht reichen." 

Severus schüttelte sich innerlich. Fluffy! Hagrids "kleiner" Liebling war eine Bestie hoch 3. Und das sollte Dumbledore nicht reichen? 

"Ich möchte, dass jeder von Ihnen noch einen Bann, Zauber oder eine Aufgabe seines Spezialgebietes entwirft."

'Leuchtet ein.', dachte Severus. 'Gesetzt den Fall es sollte wirklich jemandem gelingen an Fluffy vorbei zu kommen, hat dieser jemand niemals soviel Grips, dass er alle fünf Fachgebiete lösen kann.' 

"Ich erwarte Ihre Ergebnisse heute vor dem Abendessen. Viel Erfolg!" 

Damit entließ Dumbledore sie.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte Severus eingeschlossen in seinem Büro verbracht und über die Aufgabe nachgedacht. Dann hatte er es beschlossen: Es sollte keine rein magische Aufgabe werden. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und verfasste den Aufgabentext:

Die Gefahr liegt vor euch, die Rettung zurück,

Zwei von uns helfen, bei denen habt ihr Glück,

Eine von uns sieben, die bringt euch von dannen,

Eine andere führt den Trinker zurück durch die Flammen,

Zwei von uns enthalten nur guten Nesselwein,

Drei von uns sind Mörder, warten auf eure Pein.

Wählt eine, wenn ihr weiterwollt und nicht zerstäuben hier.

Euch helfen sollen Hinweis' - und davon ganze vier:

Erstens: so schlau das Gift versteckt mag sein,

's ist immer welches zur Linken vom guten Nesselwein;

Zweitens: die beiden an den Enden sind ganz verschied'ne Leut,

doch wenn ihr eine weitergeht, so ist keine davon euer Freund;

Drittens: wie ihr deutlich seht, sind alle verschieden groß.

Doch weder der Zwerg noch der Riese enthalten euren Tod.

Viertens: die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts werden Zwillinge sein,

so verschieden sie schauen auf den ersten Blick auch drein.

Zufrieden mit sich warf Severus einen Blick auf die Uhr, nahm 7 verschiedene, leere Flaschen und vier Flaschen mit Flüssigkeiten, zwei Säckchen mit Pulver und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

Der Direktor führte sie direkt zu dem Raum, der den Stein verbergen sollte. Durch einen Zauber Dumbledores lief Musik im Raum und Fluffy lag schlafend am anderen Ende. 

'Sehr gut!', dachte Severus. 'Schlafend ist mir das Vieh am liebsten.' 

Dumbledore öffnete die Falltür und nacheinander ließen sich die Lehrer in die Luke hinunter. Sie befanden sich in einem völlig leeren Raum mit einem steinernen Gang am Ende. 

"Professor Sprout, bitte.", bat Dumbledore und die Kollegin für Kräuterkunde trat in die Mitte des Raumes. 

Sie sog ein Glas aus der Tasche, in welchem sich eine seltsame Ranke befand. Sprout setzte diese an die Wand, an welcher sich die Ranke sofort empor arbeitete und ihnen schnell den Blick auf die Luke versperrte. 

"Eine Teufelsschlinge.", erklärte Sprout. "Sie mag Dunkles und Feuchtes, und sie tötet schnell und effektiv." 

"Sehr gut." 

Dumbledore nickte. 

"Folgen Sie mir." 

Am Ende des leicht abfallenden Ganges traten sie in eine hell erleuchtete Gruft. Mit einem leichten Klopfen auf die Schulter signalisierte Dumbledore Flitwick, dass er jetzt an der Reihe war. Der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer öffnete einen kleinen Koffer, den er bislang mitgeschleppt hatte, und offenbarte einen Haufen von Schlüsseln. 

"Den echten Schlüssel, bitte.", sagte Flitwick an Dumbledore gewandt und deutete auf die bereits geöffnete Tür, die aus dem Raum führte. 

Schweigend reichte der Direktor dem Kollegen einen großen, altmodischen Schlüssel. Flitwick zauberte dem Schlüssel Flügel, zerzauste aber einen. Schwerfällig aber dennoch erhob sich der Schlüssel in die Kuppel der Gruft. Nun verpasste der Zauberkunstlehrer auch den anderen Schlüsseln Flügel, welche jedoch wesentlich schneller waren als der echte Schlüssel. Schließlich packte Flitwick noch drei Besen aus und legte sie in die Mitte des Raumes. 

Als er fertig war, sah er Dumbledore an, welcher nickte und sie schweigend in den nächsten Raum führte. Dieser war fast komplett finster, nur ein paar Fackeln entzündeten sich beim Eintritt der Gruppe. 

"Minerva, dies wird Ihr Gebiet." 

Dumbledore gebot seiner Stellvertreterin mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie beginnen konnte. Mit einem kurzen Spruch ließ McGonagall ein riesiges Schachbrett auf dem Boden erscheinen sowie 32 übergroße Schachfiguren. 

Severus nickte anerkennend. Wenn diese Aufgabe auch so gut wie kein magisches Wissen verlangte, so war sie doch sehr zeitaufwendig. 

"Normalerweise müssten wir uns durch den Raum spielen.", erklärte McGonagall. "Aber ich habe die Figuren so verhext, dass sie mich und meine Begleiter immer so passieren lassen." 

Dumbledore nickte. In gebührendem Abstand gingen sie am Schachfeld vorbei und betraten den nächsten Raum. Dort forderte Dumbledore Quirrell auf seinen Zauber auszuüben. 

"G-gut. T-treten Sie a-aber bitte sch-schon mal alle a-an die Tür." 

Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatten, was das sollte, folgten die anderen der Aufforderung. Quirrell holte ein Einmachglas aus seinem Umhang und schüttete etwas daraus hinaus, was von der Größe her ein Insekt hätte sein können. Der nervöse Lehrer konzentrierte sich und schaffte den nötigen Spruch ohne Stottern. 

"Magna realitatione!" 

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wuchs dieses "Insekt" zu einem ausgewachsenen Bergtroll heran, der jedoch zum Glück betäubt liegen blieb. 

"N-noch ist er b-betäubt, a-aber wir sollten sch-schnell raus hier." 

'In diesem Fall haben Sie meine vollste Zustimmung!', dachte Severus, der mit diesem Vieh auch keine Sekunde länger in einem Raum sein wollte. 

Im nächsten Raum brauchte der Direktor nichts zu sagen, da Severus der letzte war, der seinen Zauber noch ausüben musste. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore geahnt, dass sich Severus etwas äußerst schwieriges einfallen lassen würde und hatte ihn sich deshalb für den Schluss aufgehoben. 

Severus ließ einen kleinen Tisch erscheinen, zog seine Liste hervor und stellte die sieben leeren Flaschen auf. Dann holte er die vier vollen Flaschen heraus und füllte die Flaschen auf dem Tisch: 2 mit Nesselwein, 3 mit Gift und die übrigen beiden mit einem jeweils speziell von ihm dafür gebrauten Trank. Danach ging er zu der Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, und streute violettes Pulver auf die Schwelle. Kaum hatte er das getan, flammte auch schon ein purpurrotes Feuer im Türrahmen auf. Festen Schrittes ging Severus rüber zur anderen Tür. 

"Nach Ihnen.", erklärte er und ließ seinen Kollegen den Vortritt. 

Nachdem er als letzter durch den Türbogen gegangen war, streute er hier ein schwarzes Pulver auf die Schwelle, welches eine schwarze Flamme zur Folge hatte. 

Im letzten Raum holte Dumbledore nun den Stein hervor. Er murmelte einen kurzen Spruch und der Stein verschwand. 

"Wir haben unser Möglichstes getan.", sagte Dumbledore an die Kollegen gewandt. "Jetzt ist der Stein sicher." 

'Hoffentlich.' 

Severus kannte die bösen Mächte und hatte da so seine Zweifel. 

"Dieser Kamin hier bringt uns hinaus.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Hinaus, aber nicht hinein! Gehen Sie nun und bereiten Sie die Ankunft der Schüler vor." 

Severus schloss sich den Kollegen an, doch er hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Das Jahr fing schon viel zu turbulent an! Der Stein der Weisen in Hogwarts und der, der hier wohl für ebenso viel Wirbel sorgen würde, würde heute Abend eintreffen.

********************

Ja, so hatte 1991 die ganze Geschichte begonnen. Und es sollte noch viel mehr kommen. 

'Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich mich in den Jahren vorher geschont.', dachte Severus und ein gequältes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. 

Denn noch am selben Abend hatte er ein 10 Jahre altes Versprechen einzulösen.


	37. Harrys Ankunft

Harrys Ankunft  
  
(Kapitel 36)  
  
Severus war, entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, schon sehr früh in der Großen Halle. Dieses Jahr würde mehr als nur ein bißchen Veränderung bringen: Harry Potter sollte nach Hogwarts kommen. Severus saß still an seinem gewohnten Platz und dachte über die Situation nach, als er plötzlich von der Seite angesprochen wurde.  
  
"N-n-nun, S-Severus, w-was glauben Sie, w-wird unser M-Mr P-P-Potter den Unterricht überhaupt n-nötig ha-haben?"  
  
Severus musterte den Kollegen Quirrell mit seinem berühmt-berüchtigten hochmütigen Blick. Quirrells Art war ihm eigentlich schon immer zuwider gewesen, aber seit er zurück war, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Er schien vor den Schülern und dem Lehrstoff beinahe Angst zu haben.  
  
'Und so jemand darf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten.', dachte Severus verständnislos, antwortete aber:  
  
"Jeder hat den Unterricht hier nötig, Quirrell. Und auch ein Harry Potter macht da keinen Unterschied. Wir sollten ihn wie jeden anderen Schüler auch behandeln, das ist den anderen gegenüber nur fair."  
  
"N-nun ja, a-aber..."  
  
Dann ließ sich Quirrell neben Severus nieder und ehe er noch einen ordentlichen Satz zustande brachte, betrat Minerva McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern die Halle.  
  
Severus erkannte Harry sofort. Er hatte ihn zwar als Baby das letzte Mal gesehen, aber er war seinem Vater einfach wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Nur die Augen, die hatte er von Lily.  
  
Prof. McGonagall führte die folgende Zeremonie durch wie immer. Als sie Harry aufrief, wurde es erst ganz still, dann brach das Getuschel los. Mit größter Spannung erwarteten alle die Bekanntgabe von Harrys Haus. Schließlich ordnete ihn der Hut nach Gryffindor und Severus lehnte sich relativ entspannt zurück.  
  
'Slytherin wäre zum Beaufsichtigen zwar praktischer gewesen,' dachte Severus, 'aber er ist halt ganz James' und Lilys Sohn und somit zu Recht in Gryffindor.'  
  
Dann schlich sich ein leichtes, zynisches Lächeln auf Severus' Gesicht.  
  
'Ich werde schon ein wachsames Auge auf dich haben, Harry, ob es dir passt oder nicht.'  
  
Dumbledore eröffnete nun in seinem typischen Wirrwarr das Essen und Quirrell wandte sich wieder an Severus:  
  
"N-na, da ha-hat Minerva ja einen gu-guten Fang gemacht, o-oder?"  
  
"Nun, ich für meinen Teil habe das befürchtet. Doch wir werden sehen. Wie waren eigentlich Ihre Ferien, Quirrell?"  
  
Eigentlich interessierte es Severus herzlich wenig, was seine Kollegen in den Ferien taten, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies ein Grund für Quirrells merkwürdiges Benehmen sein musste.  
  
"N-nun,..."  
  
Quirrell zögerte ein wenig.  
  
"W-wie der Schwarzw-wald so ist: Vampire und ei-einige ungemütliche He- Hexen. G-ganz normal also."  
  
Doch selbst jetzt konnte Severus Quirrells Nervosität deutlich spüren. Als Quirrell nun mit dem Kopf ruckte, könnte Severus an ihm vorbei direkt zu Harry schauen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, bis Harry sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Narbe griff. Severus wandte sich zu Quirrell um.  
  
"So, ganz normal also."  
  
'Wenn das hier alles normal ist, verleih' ich Gryffindor 500 Punkte.', dachte Severus und beschloss auch seinen Kollegen Quirrell im Auge zu behalten.  
  
An diesem Abend saß Severus noch lange in seinem Sessel am Kamin und dachte nach. Nicht über Quirrell, das würde er schon geregelt kriegen, über Harry; wie sollte er ihn behandeln? Er war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Harry in Gryffindor. Er war bekannt dafür, dass er die Gryffindors herunterputzte und ihnen bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte abzog, doch was nun?  
  
'Die Wahrheit liegt im Wein.', dachte Severus und goss sich etwas von dem Rotwein ein, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
Wenn er plötzlich nett zu einem Gryffindor wäre, würde das garantiert nicht unbemerkt bleiben.  
  
'Ach, wenn doch nur...'  
  
Plötzlich stockte er. Gerade waren seine Gedanken in seine eigene Schulzeit und zur Hausmeisterin Lynn gewandert. Auch sie war als Schülerschreck verschrien, wusste aber immer, was vor sich ging. Lächelnd hob Severus das Weinglas ins Licht.  
  
'Auf dass du kämpfen lernst, Harry Potter, gegen mich als persönlichen Lieblingsfeind.' 


	38. Die erste Stunde

Die 1. Stunde  
  
(Kapitel 37)  
  
Dies redete sich Severus am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg in den Kerker immer noch ein.  
  
Er stürmte ungehalten wie immer in den Raum. Die Tür krachte hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss und er fuhr zur Klasse herum. Absolute Stille.  
  
'Wunderbar.', dachte Severus zufrieden. 'Die sollen ruhig wissen wie das hier läuft.'  
  
Dann nahm er die Klassenliste vom Pult und ging die Anwesenheit durch. Zum Glück musste er sich nie einen Sitzplan erstellen, da er, im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen und ehemaligen Lehrer Binns, die Gabe hatte sich Gesichter und dazugehörige Namen sofort einzuprägen. Bei Harry machte er trotzdem eine Pause.  
  
"So, Mr Potter, unsere neue - Berühmtheit.", murmelte er, womit er hämisches Grinsen bei den Schützlingen seines Hauses hervorrief.  
  
Severus versuchte dies zu ignorieren und rief die restlichen Namen auch noch auf. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Klasse und begann in drohendem Tonfall zu sprechen:  
  
"Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen. Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."  
  
'Ziel erreicht.', dachte Severus zufrieden, als ihn die Schüler mit verwirrten bis verängstigten Gesichtern ansahen.  
  
Bei einem prüfenden Blick der Reihen fiel Severus eine Gryffindor, Hermine Granger, ins Auge, da ihre Augen als einzige erwartungsvoll funkelten.  
  
'Na, da haben wir wohl den personifizierten Fleiß gefunden.', dachte Severus nicht ganz unzufrieden, da Fleiß eine Eigenschaft war, die er sehr schätzte.  
  
Sein Blick glitt weiter zu Harry. Auch dessen Augen musterte Severus.  
  
'Du glaubst wohl nicht, dass ich es ernst meine, oder? Wundert mich nicht, James hat auch nur wenige Lehrer richtig ernst genommen. Aber das können wir ändern, oder besser: ich!'  
  
"Potter!", sagte er dann plötzlich und die ganze Klasse fuhr zusammen. "Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"  
  
Auch Severus war klar, dass Harry das nicht wissen konnte, doch in gewisser Weise hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren. Wie erwartet antwortete Harry:  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, Sir."  
  
'Unternehmen geglückt.', dachte sich Severus und lächelte hämisch.  
  
"Tjaja - Ruhm ist eben nicht alles."  
  
Doch irgendwie wollte Severus den Jungen nicht so zerstört sitzen lassen.  
  
"Versuchen wir's noch mal, Potter. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?"  
  
Immer noch meldete sich Hermine Granger, doch Harry schien keine Ahnung zu haben. Innerlich verzweifelte Severus, als Harry nochmals sagte: "Ich weiss nicht, Sir." und die Slytherins sich vor Lachen schüttelten.  
  
"Dachtest sicher, es wäre nicht nötig, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, bevor du herkommst, nicht wahr, Potter?"  
  
Severus versuchte damit seiner Verzweiflung Luft zu machen, ohne dass es sonderlich auffiel.  
  
"Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, Potter?"  
  
'Das ist sogar unter Muggeln bekannt, das muss er doch wissen!', hoffte Severus inständig, doch zu seinem größten Entsetzen antwortete Harry erneut:  
  
"Ich weiss nicht."  
  
Dann fügte er jedoch noch etwas aufmüpfig hinzu:  
  
"Aber ich glaube, Hermine weiss es, also warum nehmen Sie nicht mal Hermine dran?"  
  
Ein paar Schüler fingen nun doch unterdrückt an zu lachen.  
  
'Verdammter Bengel! Da will man ihm schon helfen und dann wird er noch frech!'  
  
Severus merkte wie ernsthafte Wut in ihm aufstieg. Zuerst einmal fuhr er Hermine Granger an, die sich immer noch meldete und trat dann auf Harry zu.  
  
"Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet. Was Eisenhut und Wolfswurz angeht, so bezeichnen sie dieselbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Aconitum. Noch Fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf?"  
  
Nun doch wieder völlig eingeschüchtert kramten die Schüler ihre Sachen hervor, um sich das Gesagte zu notieren. Severus ging zu seinem Pult zurück, war aber immer noch auf 180.  
  
"Und Gryffindor wird ein Punkt abgezogen, wegen dir, Potter."  
  
Jetzt war er mit sich zufrieden. Die Schüler waren eingeschüchtert und er hatte seine Ruhe. So mochte er das. Er wies sie an einen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln anzurühren.  
  
'Wunderbar, so ist das richtig.'  
  
Während die Schüler ruhig und konzentriert arbeiteten, schlich Severus durch die Reihen. Er atmete durch und blieb dann bei Draco Malfoy, Lucius' Sohn, stehen. Der Junge schien sich wirklich Mühe zu geben und als Severus dem Stolz auf sein Haus gerade Ausdruck verleihen wollte, zischte es plötzlich und als Severus sich umdrehte, stand er schon in einer grünen Wolke. Hustend trat Severus zurück und sah auch schon den Auslöser dieses Chaos.  
  
Die ganze Klasse stand auf den Stühlen, um dem sich ausbreitenden Gebräu auszuweichen, nur ein kleiner, weinerlicher Junge saß vor einem zersprungenen Kessel und war mit dem Inhalt dessen bespritzt. Überall bildeten sich bei ihm Furunkel und vor Schmerz stöhnend hockte er da.  
  
"Du Idiot!", keifte Severus und beseitigte den Zaubertrank. "Ich nehme an, du hast die Stachelschweinpastillen hinzugegeben, bevor du den Kessel vom Feuer genommen hast?"  
  
Doch der Kleine antwortete ihm nicht, er wimmerte nur. Severus versuchte sich zu fassen. Diesen Trank nahm er immer in der ersten Stunde durch und bis jetzt hatte es noch nie ein solches Chaos gegeben.  
  
"Bring ihn hoch in den Hospitalflügel!", fauchte er den Jungen daneben an, welcher auch sofort mit dem Verletzten verschwand.  
  
Dann wandte er sich an Harry und den jungen Weasley, mit dem er zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Warum hatte er diesem Kleinen nicht geholfen?  
  
"Du - Potter - warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, er solle die Pastillen weglassen? Dachtest wohl, du stündest besser da, wenn er es vermasselt, oder? Das ist noch ein Punkt, der Gryffindor wegen dir abgezogen wird."  
  
Harry wiedersprach ihm nicht mehr.  
  
Nachdem die Klasse gegangen war, dachte Severus nach. James hätte auf jeden Fall geholfen, auch wenn er dadurch selbst Probleme bekommen hätte. Und Lily erst recht. Der Junge musste doch irgendwas von seinen Eltern haben!  
  
'Naja, vielleicht gibt sich das nach der Eingewöhnungsphase.', dachte er, musste dann aber grinsen und führte den Gedanken fort:  
  
'Aber ich hab meine Sache anscheinend wirklich gut gemacht.'  
  
***********************  
  
Anmerkung von Tasha: Habe die Passagen aus dem Buch abgeschrieben, auch wenn es mir sehr wehgetan hat. Meine Wenigkeit hält Sevvie für einen hochintelligenten Menschen, aber dann dieses "wegen dir"! Falls jemand Kontakt zum Übersetzer hat: Es heißt "deinetwegen"! Sowas grammatisch haarstäubendes kann man Snape doch nicht in den Mund legen! *stöhn*  
  
Freu mich trotzdem über Reviews. *g* 


	39. Ein seltsames Gespräch

Anmerkung von Tasha: Wieder mal ganz kurz, aber ich fand den Teil wichtig und er passte nicht woanders rein. Hier geht's weiter mit dem "Lieblingskollegen".  
  
@Cyra: Nur Geduld, aber soviel verrat ich: Ich mach mir nicht soviel Arbeit mit den Schwestern um sie nach der Hälfte rauszuschmeißen. *g*  
  
@Lillith11: Na, dann weiterhin viel Spaß! *knuddelundfürreviewsbedank*  
  
*************************  
  
Ein seltsames Gespräch  
  
(Kapitel 38)  
  
Seitdem hatte es zwischen Severus und Harry keinen nennenswerten Krach mehr gegeben. Er versuchte ihn wie jeden anderen Gryffindor zu behandeln, auch wenn er bei Harry doch immer zweimal hinsah. Der Junge schien sich gut eingelebt zu haben und so konnte sich Severus getrost seinem zweiten Problem widmen: Quirrell!  
  
Severus' Vermutung bestätigte sich immer mehr. Quirrell war zwar schon immer etwas durcheinander gewesen und das Stottern war auch normal, aber er machte selbst für seine Verhältnisse einen übernervösen Eindruck. Ab und zu hatte Severus ihn auch dabei erwischt, wie er seltsame Selbstgespräche führte.  
  
'Da ist was oberfaul!'  
  
Davon war er überzeugt, aber es reichte einfach nicht, um den Direktor zu alarmieren.  
  
Während Severus durch die Gänge streifte und darüber nachdachte, wie er an Beweise gegen Quirrell kommen sollte, die den Direktor auch überzeugten, hörte er plötzlich eine gedämpfte Stimme. Severus blieb stehen und horchte.  
  
Das war eindeutig Quirrells Stimme aus dem Zauberkunstklassenraum! Er machte einen Schritt zur Tür, die nur angelehnt war und konnte Quirrells Gebrabbel nun auch verstehen.  
  
"...nein, er ist harmlos! Er hat seine Liebe zum Quidditch entdeckt. Sonst ist er wirklich nicht weiter besonders. Ist ja schließlich noch so jung."  
  
Severus war irritiert. Es war eindeutig Quirrells Stimme, aber kein Stottern darin. Er sprach sehr klar und normalerweise brachte sein Kollege keinen Satz ohne Stottern zustande. Für Severus bestand kein Zweifel, dass Quirrell von Harry sprach. Dieser war erst vor kurzem als jüngster Sucher des Jahrhunderts ins Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor aufgenommen worden. Was redete Quirrell da? Doch bevor sich Severus mit dieser Frage befassen konnte, erfasste ihn plötzlich ein kalter Schauer. Es war ein bekanntes Gefühl, das ihn eigentlich nur beschlichen hatte, wenn...  
  
'Nein, dass ist völlig unmöglich!', schalt sich Severus und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Quirrell.  
  
"Natürlich, mein Herr.", sagte dieser nun. "In dieser Angelegenheit könnt Ihr euch natürlich voll auf mich verlassen. Ich werde das arrangieren."  
  
'Mein Herr? Arrangieren? Angelegenheit? Wovon redet der Kerl?'  
  
Severus konnte sich zwar keinen Reim darauf machen, aber nach dem, was er gehört hatte, würde er Quirrell im Auge behalten. 


	40. Halloween

Halloween  
  
(Kapitel 39)  
  
Tage vergingen und schließlich war Halloween. Die Halle war wie immer festlich geschmückt und bei Schülern und Lehrern herrschte gute Stimmung. Anscheinend fiel nur Severus auf, dass Quirrell fehlte. Gerade wollte er Minerva McGonagall darauf ansprechen, als die Tür der Halle aufflog und eben jener Kollege Quirrell völlig aufgelöst hereinstürmte.  
  
"Troll-", schrie er außer Atem, "im Kerker - dachte, Sie sollten es wissen."  
  
Dann brach er zusammen und blieb ohnmächtig liegen.  
  
Während Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer die Schüler zu beruhigen versuchten, schossen Severus plötzlich wieder Quirrells Worte von vor ein paar Tagen durch den Kopf. Diese Angelegenheit arrangieren? Severus' Misstrauen war mehr als geweckt und entgegen Dumbledores Anweisung an die Lehrer, in die Kerker zu gehen, schlich er sich durch eine Hintertür hinaus.  
  
Während er eigentlich ziellos durch den kleinen Gang marschierte, dachte er plötzlich darüber nach, dass er, selbst wenn Quirrell wirklich irgendetwas Faules geplant hatte, er keine Ahnung hatte, wo und wonach er suchen sollte. Gerade wollte Severus zurück zu den anderen in die Kerker gehen, als er auf Schritte im nahen Hauptgang aufmerksam wurde.  
  
Schnell verschwand er in einer dunklen Ecke und beobachtete dann, wie Quirrell mit schnellen Schritten den Gang hinunter eilte. Aber dieser Gang führte doch...  
  
'In den dritten Stock!', wurde Severus klar.  
  
In diesem Moment beschloss Severus dem Kollegen zu folgen. Der dritte Stock war zu Anfang des Schuljahres verboten worden, aus gutem Grund. Wenn er sich jetzt beeilte und die kleinen Gänge benutzte, würde er vor Quirrell da sein.  
  
Schließlich kam er wieder auf den Hauptgang und bald darauf an der verbotenen Tür im dritten Stock an. Sie war geschlossen und es war kein Laut zu hören, daraus war zu schließen, dass Quirrell noch nicht hier war. Severus beschloss in einem kleinen Nebengang auf Quirrell zu warten und ihn zur Rede zu stellen.  
  
Kurz darauf traf dann auch Quirrell ein und ehe Severus sich versah, hatte Quirrell auch schon die Tür entriegelt. Severus trat aus dem Schatten direkt hinter Quirrell.  
  
"Darf man erfahren, was Sie da machen?"  
  
Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr Quirrell herum.  
  
"S-Severus?"  
  
"In der Tat.", antwortete Severus eisig. "Also, was machen Sie hier?"  
  
Verzweifelt sah sich Quirrell um. Anstatt einer Antwort packte er seinen Gegenüber plötzlich am Kragen und beförderte ihn mit einem heftigen Stoß in den Raum.  
  
Severus hatte nicht mit einem körperlichen Angriff gerechnet und stolperte somit überrascht in den Raum. Hinter ihm schlug die Tür zu und man konnte hören, wie sie von außen verschlossen wurde. Severus trat an die Tür.  
  
"Quirrell? Quirrell! Machen Sie sofort die Tür auf!"  
  
Im nächsten Moment bereute Severus so laut gesprochen zu haben, denn ein donnerartiges Knurren ließ ihn herumfahren. Er sah sich dem Grund für das Verbot dieses Raumes gegenüber: Fluffy, dem dreiköpfigen Zerberus von Hagrid.  
  
Drohend trat das riesige Tier auf ihn zu und mit jedem Schritt Fluffys drückte Severus sich mehr an die Tür. Seine eine Hand lag auf der Türklinke, die andere glitt vorsichtig in seinen Umhang. Er fixierte Fluffy, jetzt musste alles sehr schnell gehen. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab, sprach "Alohomora!" und riss gleichzeitig die Tür auf. Er war schon aus der Tür raus, schlug zwei Köpfe zur Seite und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als der dritte Kopf hervorschnellte und Severus am rechten Unterschenkel erwischte. Die riesigen Zähne bohrten sich in das Bein und zogen Severus wieder ein Stück zurück. Rechtzeitig schaffte er es Fluffy ins Gesicht zu treten, woraufhin der Hund abließ und Severus die Tür zu treten konnte.  
  
Severus lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und schloss die Augen. Sein Bein tat höllisch weh und er konnte seinen Puls im ganzen Bein deutlich spüren. Erst jetzt sah er langsam an sich herunter. Seine Hose war an entsprechender Stelle eingerissen und ziemlich blutgetränkt. Einen Moment blieb er noch sitzen, doch dann vernahm er einen höllischen Lärm.  
  
'Natürlich, der Troll!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Den hatte er in der ganzen Aufregung total vergessen. Severus brachte sich schwankend auf die Beine und folgte, wenn auch etwas hinkend, dem Lärm.  
  
An einer Biegung liefen McGonagall und Quirrell an ihm vorbei ohne wirklich Notiz von dem Kollegen zu nehmen. Severus schloss sich den beiden an und schließlich erreichten sie die Mädchentoilette, aus der der Lärm kam.  
  
Er betrat nach McGonagall als Zweiter den Raum und konnte sich das ganze Fiasko ansehen. Der Raum war völlig verwüstet, mitten im Schutt lag der Troll und ihnen gegenüber zitterten Harry Potter und, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, Ron Weasley immer noch. Quirrell ließ sich wimmernd auf einem der Toilettensitze nieder, doch Severus nahm ihn nicht weiter war. Er ging zu dem Troll und sah ihn sich genauer an. Er war eindeutig durch seine eigene Keule zu Boden gegangen, doch wie war er reingekommen?  
  
'Ein Troll hat den IQ eines mittelschweren Pflastersteins, allein ist der hier nie reingekommen. Aber einen Troll hier reinzubringen ohne selbst angegriffen zu werden, erfordert Basiswissen und Erfahrung.'  
  
Severus' Blick glitt plötzlich wieder zu Quirrell. Waren sein Spezialgebiet nicht Höhlentrolle? Doch bevor er seinen Gedanken vervollständigen konnte, setzte Minerva McGonagall mit gepresster Stimme zu ihrer Strafpredigt an.  
  
"Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch eigentlich gedacht? Ihr könnt von Glück sagen, dass ihr noch am Leben seid. Warum seid ihr nicht in eurem Schlafsaal?"  
  
'Warum nicht?', dachte sich Severus, während er Harry durchdringend ansah. 'Der Junge ist abenteuerlustig bis wahnsinnig und lässt sich nichts vorschreiben. Eben genau wie sein Vater.'  
  
Plötzlich meldete sich die bis jetzt unentdeckt gebliebene Hermine Granger zu Wort und erklärte, sie sei dem Troll aus Neugier nachgelaufen und die beiden Jungen hätten sie ganz zufällig gefunden.  
  
'Wer's glaubt!'  
  
Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das war eine glatte Lüge. Erstens war das Mädchen bei Quirrells panischer Ankündigung gar nicht anwesend gewesen und zweitens wäre sie, so wie er dieses Trio einschätzte, eher den Jungen nachgelaufen, um sie von solchem Blödsinn abzuhalten.  
  
Doch McGonagall schien es geschluckt zu haben, zog dem Mädchen 5 Punkte ab und schickte sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Den Jungen sprach sie für "unheimliches Glück" insgesamt 10 Punkte zu und entließ auch sie.  
  
Normalerweise hätte Severus etwas angemerkt, aber jetzt war er froh, so schnell wie möglich in seine Wohnung zu kommen, denn umso länger er stand, umso mehr schmerzte seine bislang unversorgte Wunde.  
  
In seiner Wohnung angekommen holte er erstmal alle möglichen Heiltinkturen und Verbandsbinden hervor, setzte sich an den Kamin, zog sein Hosenbein übers Knie und sah sich die Wunde genau an.  
  
Fluffy hatte ihn ziemlich böse erwischt, sein halber Unterschenkel war zerfetzt. Wenigstens hatte es relativ aufgehört zu bluten. Die Tinkturen und Salben brannten zwar wie Feuer in der offenen Wunde, aber was sein musste, musste sein. Danach bandagierte er das Bein und nahm noch einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen.  
  
Er war nicht soweit medizinisch ausgebildet, dass er die Wunde sofort komplett heilen konnte und zu Poppy Pomfrey konnte er nicht gehen, somit würde er sich ein paar Tage mit dem angeschlagenen Bein rumquälen müssen.  
  
Eines schwor er sich aber noch, bevor er schlafen ging: Quirrell hatte was zu verbergen und was er heute getan hatte, würde er bitter bereuen.  
  
**********************  
  
Mehr als einmal hatte Severus bis heute darüber nachgedacht, ob er damals nicht falsch gehandelt hatte.  
  
'Vielleicht hätte ich Quirrell einfach in den Raum lassen sollen.', dachte er sich heute. 'Dann hätte ich wenigstens etwas gegen ihn in der Hand gehabt.'  
  
Ganz von der Hand zu weisen war das nicht, denn Severus hatte damals zwar für sich den endgültigen Beweis für Quirrells Verrat gefunden, aber der nützte ihm herzlich wenig.  
  
'Was hätte ich Albus sagen sollen? Er war vor dem Raum im dritten Stock. Und? Viel interessanter: Warum war ich da?'  
  
Im gleichen Moment rügte er sich für diesen Gedanken. Damals war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, heute wusste er, keiner seiner Kollegen wäre ihm da in den Rücken gefallen.  
  
Tja, verpasste Chancen waren halt verpasst und so musste man, genauer Severus, andere suchen. 


	41. Ein Buch und ein Biss

Ein Buch und ein Biss  
  
(Kapitel 40)  
  
Ein paar Tage waren seit dem Angriff vergangen. Severus' Bein begann langsam aber sicher zu heilen, behinderte ihn aber noch immer etwas. In dieser Zeit merkte er, wie praktisch seine Angewohnheit war, sich bei kaltem Wetter draußen rumzutreiben. Die Kälte verlangsamte den Herzschlag und wirkte somit indirekt gegen seine Schmerzen. Normalerweise waren an solch kalten Novembertagen auch keine Schüler draußen, sodass keinem auffiel, dass er mit dem verletzten Bein nicht richtig auftreten konnte.  
  
Heute war das anders. Sein Blick schweifte über den Innenhof und er entdeckte in einer Ecke Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Die drei versuchten irgendetwas zu verbergen, das roch er 2 Kilometer gegen den Wind. Als sie ihn auf sich zukommen sahen, machte sich pure Schuld auf ihren Gesichtern breit.  
  
'Klarer Fall!', dachte er triumphierend. 'Der Instinkt hatte wieder mal Recht.'  
  
Doch als er trotz der Behinderung durch sein Bein bei ihnen angekommen war, konnte er nichts Verbotenes entdecken. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Harry die Hände hinter dem Rücken hatte.  
  
"Was hast du da in der Hand, Potter?"  
  
Unsicher zeigte Harry ihm ein Buch: Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten.  
  
"Bücher aus der Bibliothek dürfen nicht nach draußen genommen werden. Gib es mir. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
  
Damit nahm er dem Jungen das Buch ab und machte sich hinkend auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Die Regel hatte er zwar gerade erfunden, aber erstens störten ihn die Kinder da draußen und zweitens war er es seinem schlechten Ruf schuldig.  
  
Kurz vor dem Abendessen ging Severus noch mal zum Lehrerzimmer. Er hatte Harrys Buch dort deponiert und wollte es ihm eigentlich zurückgeben. Das Lehrerzimmer war um diese Zeit immer leer, da alle seine Kollegen schon frühzeitig zum Essen gingen.  
  
Seine größte Sorge bestand darin, dass die anderen das Buch weggeräumt haben könnten. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass es immer noch auf dem Kamin lag.  
  
Bei selbigem angekommen musste er erstmal durchatmen. Der Weg vom Kerker hierher war mit seinem Bein sehr mühsam und jetzt, wo er stand, merkte er, wie der Schmerz wieder durch den Unterschenkel zog. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff er sich an die Wade, als Hausmeister Filch den Raum betrat.  
  
"Was haben Sie, Professor?", fragte er etwas besorgt.  
  
Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben sank Severus in den nahen Sessel und zog Hose und Umhang übers Knie hoch.  
  
"Mein Gott!", rief Filch, als er den wieder blutenden Unterschenkel sah.  
  
"Fluffy.", erklärte Severus kurz.  
  
Filch war bei Schülern und Lehrern fast so unbeliebt wie er selbst. Eigentlich unterhielt sich nur Severus mit ihm und somit war es ungefährlich dem Hausmeister die Ursache zu nennen.  
  
Ohne Filch weiter zu beachten, wickelte Severus den blutigen Verband vom Bein ab. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich: Durch die ständige zum Teil Überbelastung war die schon relativ zugeheilte Wunde wieder aufgebrochen und blutete jetzt wieder ziemlich stark.  
  
Als er aufsah, hielt ihm Filch ein paar frische Verbände hin.  
  
"Danke.", murrte Severus leise und fuhr dann normal laut fort: "Verdammtes Biest! Wie soll man eigentlich auf alle drei Köpfe gleichzeitig achten?"  
  
Plötzlich wurde Severus auf das Knarren der Tür aufmerksam. Er sah hin und da stand Harry.  
  
'Verdammt!', dachte Severus beinahe panisch und warf seinen Umhang über das verletzte Bein.  
  
"Potter!", schrie er einfach nur.  
  
Seine Wut ließ sich kaum zügeln. Er hasste es in Situationen zu geraten, über die er keine Kontrolle hatte.  
  
"Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich mein Buch zurückhaben kann.", erklärte Harry und tat dabei so, als hätte er das verletzte Bein gar nicht gesehen.  
  
"Raus hier! Raus!"  
  
Severus war völlig außer sich und wollte diesen 'Kontrollverlustsfaktor' alias Harry Potter nur aus seiner Nähe haben. Seufzend legte er den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
"Dieser Potter ist eine Landplage!", gab nun Filch seine Meinung zum Besten. "Neulich hab ich ihn und seine beiden Freunde aus dem dritten Stock rennen sehen. Waren jedoch zu schnell weg."  
  
Severus sah auf. Diese drei neugierigen Gryffindors waren im 3. Stock gewesen, folglich wussten sie garantiert über Fluffy Bescheid. Und nun hatte Harry die Wunde gesehen. Er konnte sich denken, dass auch der Junge wusste, dass hier etwas verdammt faul war und dieses Wissen war gefährlich.  
  
'Ich muss ihn in nächster Zeit besser im Auge behalten.', dachte Severus, nickte aber nur und brummte Filch zu:  
  
"Ja, ja, diese Gryffindors sind generell absolute Plagen." 


	42. Quidditch

Quidditch  
  
(Kapitel 41)  
  
Schon am nächsten Tag konnte sich Severus in dieser Rolle bewähren.  
  
Es stand eines der spannendsten Quidditch-Spiele der Saison an: die Begegnung Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und Harrys erstes Spiel als Gryffindors Sucher. Das schien auch der Grund dafür zu sein, dass trotz des verdammt kalten Wetters fast die ganze Schule anwesend war.  
  
Doch Severus interessierte weniger das Spiel, sein eigentlicher Anwesenheitsgrund war für Harrys Sicherheit zu sorgen. Aus diesem Grund plazierte er sich schräg hinter Quirrell auf der Tribüne gegenüber der "Gryffindor-Fankurve".  
  
'Du wirst heute nicht pfuschen, das wirst du schon sehen!', dachte Severus und funkelte böse in Quirrells Richtung.  
  
Eigentlich begann das Spiel auch wie jedes andere, Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und alles ging erst einmal drunter und drüber. Bald schon war Gryffindor klar in Führung gegangen.  
  
'Sie sind durch Harry top motiviert.', dachte Severus, wenn auch nicht ohne ein wenig Säuerlichkeit über die Leistung seiner Hausmannschaft.  
  
Seine leichte Unaufmerksamkeit bereute er sofort, denn plötzlich fing Harrys Besen an sich unkontrolliert zu bewegen, um einen Sturz Harrys herbeizuführen. Während alle anderen geschockt auf Harry starrten, schnellte Severus' Blick sofort zu Quirrell. Dieser saß da, fixierte Harry und bewegte ab und zu leicht die Lippen.  
  
'Oh nein, Freundchen, so nicht!' Damit fixierte auch Severus seinen Blick auf Harry und den Besen und sprach leise abwechselnd immer wieder alle Fluchlösungssprüche, die er kannte.  
  
Es brauchte eine Weile, Quirrells Zauber war unerwartet stark und Severus konnte zunächst nur Harrys Sturz verhindern. Doch er kämpfte gegen den Fluch des Kollegen an und plötzlich überkam ihn wieder diese Kälte. Krampfhaft ignorierte Severus diese, bis Quirrells Fluch ganz plötzlich verschwunden war.  
  
Bevor sich Severus noch umsehen konnte, was passiert war, bemerkte er, dass sein Umhang inh Flammen stand. Er sprang auf, stieß dabei Quirrell an, was nicht ganz zufällig geschah, doch da waren die Flammen schon verschwunden.  
  
'Magie!', dachte sich Severus und hätte zu gerne gewusst, wer ihn angesengt hatte, doch da wurde das ganze Publikum schon wieder an das Spiel gefesselt.  
  
Harry, nun wieder obenauf, hatte den Schnatz gesichtet und bekam ihn in einer rasanten Verfolgungsjagd schließlich auf eine recht ungewöhnliche Art zu fassen: Er hätte ihn beinahe verschluckt, aber er hatte ihn!  
  
'Ganz der Vater.', dachte Severus und musste sich ein mildes Lächeln verkneifen, wenn er an James' frühere Manöver dachte.  
  
Harry hatte sich also bewährt, aber in Severus kam sofort wieder Unruhe hoch. Quirrell hätte es heute beinahe geschafft, Harry aus einer sehr gefährlichen Höhe vom Besen zu werfen und wie er jetzt erfuhr, war es nur dem Zufall, dass eine Schülerin Quirrell angerempelt hatte, zu verdanken, dass es nicht gelungen war. Für Harrys nächstes Spiel musste vorgesorgt werden.  
  
'Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt.'  
  
*********************  
  
Anmerkung von Tasha: Na, 'ne Meinung dazu? *ganzdezentaufdenreviewknopfdeut* 


	43. Nichts als Ärger

Anmerkung von Tasha: Das hier sind jetzt zwei Buchpassagen über Snape, die sich zusammen, glaub' ich, höchstens auf eine halbe Seite belaufen. Tja, was ich daraus gemacht hab? Lest es selbst! (und reviewt mir!)  
  
@Pe: Vielen, vielen Dank!!! *ganzdollfreu* Zu deiner Frage der wenigen Reviews *räusper* ich glaube, vielen Lesern bin ich einfach zu lang (oder viel mehr meine Geschichte). Aber ich freu mich, wenn du weiter liest bzw. -reviewst.  
  
******************  
  
Nichts als Ärger  
  
(Kapitel 42)  
  
Natürlich war das Quidditch-Spiel noch nach Tagen das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 und somit konnte auch Severus nicht verdrängen, dass er sich etwas einfallen lassen musste.  
  
Besonders in seinem Unterricht ging es hoch her, wenn Draco Malfoy, der sich anscheinend ebenfalls zu Harrys persönlichem Feind erklärt hatte, die Schmach der Niederlage mit Gehässigkeiten wettzumachen versuchte. Severus beachtete das meistens nicht und dachte sich seinen Teil.  
  
'Slytherin par excellence.'  
  
Doch heute schien es seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Als Severus nach dem Unterricht aus seinem Klassenraum trat und die Treppe hoch ging, hörte er ein Riesengezeter und sah nur noch, wie Ron Weasley auf Draco Malfoy losging.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
Mit diesem Ruf brachte Severus die beiden auseinander, denn schon der Klang seiner Stimme verschreckte die Schüler meist zu sehr, als das sie dann noch irgendwas taten.  
  
"Er ist herausgefordert worden, Professor Snape.", hörte Severus plötzlich Hagrids Stimme, der nun hinter einem riesigen Tannenbaum hervor sah. "Malfoy hat seine Familie beleidigt."  
  
'Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.', dachte Severus, da er mit den Familienverhältnissen der Weasleys seit langem vertraut war und mittlerweile festgestellt hatte, dass Draco sich genauso verhielt wie sein Vater Lucius, den Severus ja zur Genüge kannte. Er antwortete jedoch ruhig und sachlich:  
  
"Das mag sein, aber eine Schlägerei ist gegen die Hausregeln, Hagrid. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Weasley, und sei dankbar, dass es nicht mehr ist. Marsch jetzt, aber alle."  
  
Grinsend verschwanden zuerst seine Schützlinge und dann verschwanden die Gryffindors auch, indem sie grummelnd Hagrid in die Halle folgten.  
  
Severus konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm seine Maßnahme leid tat oder übertrieben erschien. Natürlich wusste er das Malfoys im Allgemeinen sehr häßlich im Umgang mit anderen werden konnten, aber er persönlich war der Meinung, dass man da drüber stehen sollte.  
  
'Außerdem wären es Slytherins und Minerva an meiner Stelle gewesen, dann hätte sie genauso gehandelt.'  
  
Mit dieser Überzeugung ging er Richtung Halle. Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten sich auch etwas für Weihnachten einfallen zu lassen und so machte er sich auf den Weg zu McGonagall, um sich nach einer präzisen Aufgabe zu erkundigen.  
  
Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, sah er gerade noch wie das berüchtigte Gryffindor-Trio eilig Richtung Bibliothek verschwand. Mit etwas irritiertem Gesicht betrat Severus die Halle und wäre direkt hinter der Tür fast in Hagrid reingelaufen, der hier mit dem Tannenbaum Pause machte. Hagrid schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn der murmelte nur vor sich hin:  
  
"Flamel, die suchen allen Ernstes nach Flamel. Hätt' ich doch nichts gesagt!"  
  
Severus Gehirn setzte die Bruchstücke sofort zusammen. Hagrid sprach eigentlich nur mit den drei eben verschwundenen Gryffindors. Wenn er ihnen von Nicolas Flamel erzählt hatte, die Kinder im dritten Stock waren und von Fluffy wussten und Harry sein verwundetes Bein gesehen hatte, ergab sich ein Zusammenhang.  
  
'Vermutlich haben sie Hagrid nach Fluffy gefragt, der hat sich verquatscht und jetzt suchen sie nach dem Zusammenhang, dem Stein der Weisen.'  
  
Severus stöhnte innerlich auf. Dieser Harry Potter ruinierte ihm noch die Nerven! Aus einem im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 'verhexten' Grund war Quirrell hinter dem Jungen her und der selbst gab ihm auch noch zahlreiche Chancen. Severus überlegte kurz.  
  
'Der einzige Ort hier, an dem etwas über Flamel zu finden ist, ist die verbotene Abteilung. Wenn ich ihn davon fernhalte, gibt er es vielleicht auf.'  
  
Entschlossen nickte Severus, ging zu McGonagall, um sich nach einer Tätigkeit zu erkundigen, suchte direkt danach Filch auf und trug ihm auf er möge in der nächsten Zeit besonders an der verbotenen Abteilung patrouillieren und es Severus sofort melden, wenn sich dort etwas ereignete.  
  
Doch erstmal passierte nichts und ehe man sich versah, war es fast Weihnachten. Wie es fast zur Tradition geworden war, bat Dumbledore Severus am Tag vor Heiligabend zu ihm ins Büro zu kommen. Da es eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun gab und Severus sowieso ein Freund von Pünktlichkeit war, tauchte er etwas früher als von Dumbledore geplant bei diesem auf.  
  
Die Tür zum Büro war nur angelehnt und als Severus eintrat, sah er Dumbledore an einem der hohen Regale stehen und einen alten silbergrauen Umhang in der Hand halten. Perplex blieb er stehen. In diesem Moment drehte sich der Direktor zu ihm um und meinte überrascht:  
  
"Oh, Severus, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören."  
  
"Nehme ich als Kompliment.", erwiderte Severus und schloss die Bürotür hinter sich.  
  
Jetzt glitt sein Blick über einiges an Büchern und anderen Gegenständen die auf dem Boden herumlagen. Dumbledore nahm Severus' prüfenden Blick auf und erklärte mit einem entschuldigenden Ton und einem schelmischen Grinsen:  
  
"Ich habe etwas gesucht. Ordnung war ja nun mal noch nie meine Stärke."  
  
"Und du hast es gefunden.", schlussfolgerte Severus. "Oder besser: ihn."  
  
Dumbledore nickte und breitete den Umhang aus. In dem Moment war Severus sich sicher, dass er diesen Umhang kannte.  
  
"Er hat James Potter gehört.", erklärte Dumbledore weiter, als hätte er Severus' Gedanken gelesen. "Weiss nicht, warum er so an ihm hing, aber ich dachte, dass Harry ihn jetzt sozusagen als Erbstück bekommen sollte."  
  
Severus nickte, doch in seinem Kopf ging etwas anderes vor. Natürlich kannte er James' alten Umhang und er wusste und er war sich auch sicher, dass Dumbledore wusste, dass dies kein normaler Umhang war.  
  
'Der Tarnumhang.'  
  
Wo James ihn her hatte, wusste Severus nicht, nur dass er ihn in einem Jahr mal mitgebracht und die Lehrer an den Rande der Verzweiflung getrieben hatte. Der Mantel machte seinen Träger unsichtbar und wenn Harry den jetzt bekam, würde Severus' Aufgabe ihn zu überwachen noch schwieriger. Doch wie sollte er Dumbledore davon abhalten?  
  
'Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.', dachte Severus, tat so, als wüsste er von nichts und hielt das alljährliche Treffen mit seinem Vorgesetzten und Mentor ab.  
  
Es wurde Weihnachten, alles lief ab wie immer und Severus dachte einen Moment lang, Harry hätte das Thema Flamel aufgegeben, bis mitten in der Nacht Filch an seine Tür pochte. Severus, der eigentlich immer bis spät in die Nacht wach war, legte seine Lektüre zur Seite und öffnete. Abgehetzt stand der Hausmeister vor seiner Tür.  
  
"Sie müssen mitkommen, Professor.", keuchte er. "Schnell!"  
  
Ohne lange zu fragen, folgte Severus Filch und erst als sie auf einen engen Gang zusteuerten, sprach der Hausmeister weiter.  
  
"Sie haben mich gebeten, sofort zu Ihnen zu kommen, Herr Professor, wenn jemand nachts umherstreift, und jemand war in der Bibliothek - in der verbotenen Abteilung."  
  
"Die verbotene Abteilung?", vergewisserte sich Severus. "Nun, dann können sie nicht weit sein, die kriegen wir schon."  
  
Sie bogen in den engen Gang und einen Moment lang glaubte Severus etwas gespürt zu haben, doch er tat es als Windzug ab und ging weiter. Am Ende des Ganges trennte er sich von Filch, der sich das Pokalzimmer vornehmen wollte. Severus machte sich auf den Weg zu den Klassenzimmern, als ihm plötzlich etwas klar wurde.  
  
'Severus, wo hast du eigentlich deinen Kopf?', wies er sich selbst zurecht. 'Harry hat heute den Tarnumhang seines Vaters gekriegt. Klar war er in den Bibliothek, aber mit dem Umhang finde ich den nie!'  
  
Wütend auf sich selbst marschierte Severus den Gang runter, als er wieder mal auf eine gedämpfte Stimme in einem leeren Klassenzimmer aufmerksam wurde. Quirrell! Severus schlich an die Tür und lauschte.  
  
"W-was soll ich d-denn bloß machen? A-an dem V-Vieh kommt doch k-keiner vorbei!"  
  
Severus biss sich in die Faust. Harry war also nicht der einzige, Quirrell hatte sein seltsames Unterfangen auch noch nicht aufgegeben. Plötzlich fuhr es Severus kalt über den Rücken und er hörte Quirrell mit einer Stimme, die klang, als sei er gerade zu einer brillianten Erkenntnis gekommen, sagen:  
  
"J-ja, so könnte es g-gehen. I-in der ri-richtigen S-Situation w-wird er es u-uns bestimmt sagen."  
  
Länger konnte Severus nicht zuhören, da drinnen ein Stuhl rückte und Quirrell wahrscheinlich jeden Moment den Raum verließ. Mit hastigen Schritten und auf dem kürzesten Weg verschwand Severus in seine Wohnung. Inzwischen rasten seine Gedanken. Er? Wer könnte mit er gemeint sein? Harry? Aber woher sollte der wissen, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt? Andererseits war Quirrell alles zuzutrauen und Severus musste jetzt dringend handeln. 


	44. Ein Quidditchspiel und seine Folgen

Ein Quidditch-Spiel und seine Folgen  
  
(Kapitel 43)  
  
Das tat er gleich am nächsten Tag, indem er bei seiner Kollegin Madam Tara Hooch auf der Matte stand und ihr ein Anliegen vortrug.  
  
"Sie wollen ein Quidditch-Spiel pfeifen?", fragte diese, nachdem Severus geendigt hatte. "Haben Sie das je schon mal gemacht?"  
  
"Nein," antwortete Severus ehrlich, "aber ich kenne das Regelwerk vorwärts und rückwärts auswendig. Ich streite mich oft genug mit Minerva über Spielmethoden."  
  
"Sind Sie denn sicher, dass Sie dazu auch objektiv genug sind?", fragte Madam Hooch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah Severus scharf an.  
  
Doch der ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
  
"Mir ist natürlich klar, Tara, dass Sie mich nicht in einem Spiel einsetzen können, an dem Slytherin beteiligt ist, aber alles weitere dürfte kein Problem sein."  
  
Als sie ihn skeptisch ansah, aber nichts einwandte, fuhr Severus fort:  
  
"Sie haben doch sowieso zwei Spiele für ein Wochenende angesetzt: Slytherin-Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff-Gryffindor."  
  
"Stimmt.", nickte Madam Hooch. "An dem folgenden Wochenende bin ich leider aus persönlichen Gründen verhindert, daher habe ich ein Spiel vorverlegt."  
  
"Sehen Sie und damit sie nicht solchen Stress haben überlassen Sie mir das Spiel Hufflepuff-Gryffindor."  
  
"Unmöglich, Severus!", fuhr Madam Hooch auf. "Minerva reißt mir den Kopf ab.  
  
"Oh, sie ist sehr verständnisvoll und wenn sie jemandem den Kopf deswegen abreißt, dann doch wohl bevorzugt mir, obwohl ich ihr sicher keinen Grund geben werde."  
  
Geschlagen sackte Madam Hooch auf ihren Stuhl nieder.  
  
"Also gut, Severus, aber damit eines klar ist: Das hier ist eine Ausnahmesituation und Sie benehmen sich anständig!"  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Tara.", antwortete Severus, verbeugte sich leicht und rief ihr noch zu, während er das Büro verließ:  
  
"Sie werden es nicht bereuen."  
  
Der Tag des Spiels rückte näher und Severus hatte auch in den vorherigen Tagen peinlich darauf geachtet, wer sich in Harrys Nähe aufhielt. Doch seiner Feststellung zufolge hatte sich Quirrell wohl zurückgezogen.  
  
'Aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.', dachte sich Severus und außerdem hatte er es Madam Hooch quasi aufgedrängt, sodass er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen konnte.  
  
Während die Mannschaften sich wohl noch umzogen, beobachtete Severus die Ränge. Wieder einmal war die ganze Schule erschienen und dann fiel sein Blick auf Dumbledore. Der Direktor hatte normalerweise wichtigere Sachen zu tun, als sich Quidditch-Spiele anzusehen, aber heute war er hier.  
  
'Vermutlich eine kleine Nebenwirkung meiner plötzlichen Quidditch- Begeisterung.', dachte Severus.  
  
Dem Direktor war wohl am besten bekannt, dass Severus kein begeisterter Quidditch-Fan war. Immer wieder hatte er sich beim Direktor über Unruhen beschwert, die auf Quidditch-Spiele zurückzuführen waren.  
  
Gerade hatte sich Severus Laune durch Dumbledores Erscheinen etwas gehoben, als er in dessen Nähe Quirrell sitzen sah. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und er funkelte immer noch böse in Quirrells Richtung, als die Mannschaften den Platz betraten. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm übel zu Mute. Vielleicht hatte er sich diese Quidditch-Maßnahme doch einfacher vorgestellt, als sie eigentlich war. Doch jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr und das Spiel ging wie gewöhnlich los.  
  
Sie waren höchstens zwei Minuten in der Luft, als ein Hufflepuff-Jäger von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde, der von George Weasley kam.  
  
"Strafstoß Hufflepuff!", entschied Severus, was zwar von einem Fluchen George Weasleys kommentiert wurde, aber alles in allem eine doch korrekte Entscheidung war.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später sprach er Hufflepuff noch einen Strafstoß zu. Der war zwar in keiner Weise gerechtfertigt, doch Severus merkte, dass er für das, was er sich hier vorgenommen hatte, ein Auge zu wenig hatte.  
  
'Verdammt!', dachte er. 'Ich kann nicht auf Harry, auf das Spiel und auf Quirrell gleichzeitig achten! Aber ich kann nicht ständig Strafwürfe geben, das fällt auf.'  
  
Er hatte die Blicke von McGonagall und Madam Hooch beim zweiten Strafstoß gesehen und die sprachen nicht gerade für ihn.  
  
'Ich muss es ohne diese Unterbrechungen versuchen.', beschloss Severus, behielt Quirrell außen vor und konzentrierte sich nun voll auf das Spiel.  
  
Gerade hatte er es wieder einigermaßen im Griff, als plötzlich etwas Scharlachrotes auf ihn zu schoss. Geistesgegenwärtig riss Severus seinen Besen herum und erkannte in diesem Moment, dass dieses scharlachrote Etwas Harry war. Severus' Blick ging sofort zu Quirrell, doch der unterhielt sich mit Prof. Flitwick. Severus sah wieder zu Harry, welcher nun den Schnatz in der Hand hielt.  
  
'Und dafür veranstaltet der so einen Zirkus.', dachte Severus fast wütend, da er mit einem Angriff gerechnet hatte, pfiff, eigentlich nur rein formal da sowieso alles drunter und drüber ging, das Spiel ab und landete.  
  
Immer noch war er total angespannt, als er Dumbledore bei Harry erblickte. Was der Schulleiter genau sagte, konnte Severus durch den Lärm nicht verstehen, aber zwei Worte konnte er an den Lippen ablesen.  
  
"Gut gemacht."  
  
'Was heißt gut gemacht?', dachte Severus und spuckte mit verbittertem Gesicht auf den Boden. 'Wenn du gleich gesagt hättest, dass du persönlich zum Spiel kommst, hätte ich mir das hier doch wahrscheinlich gar nicht zumuten müssen. Da macht man sich hier für nichts und wieder nichts zum Affen!'  
  
Ohne noch auf irgend jemanden zu achten, ging Severus sich umziehen und bekam auf dem Weg zur Kabine nur noch am Rande mit, dass Madam Hooch sagte:  
  
"Danke, dass Sie ihr Versprechen gehalten haben, Severus."  
  
Als er in seine normale Robe gehüllt wieder aus der Kabine kam, zog der Siegeszug der Gryffindors gerade Richtung Schloss. Mehr oder weniger jubelnd folgten den Gryffindors die anderen Häuser und die anwesenden Lehrer. Da erblickte Severus außerhalb der Menge Quirrell.  
  
'Okay, Freundchen, dann klären wir das unter uns.'  
  
Damit ging er auf Quirrell zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, wobei dieser erschrocken herumfuhr.  
  
"S-Severus! Ha-haben Sie mich jetzt erschr-schreckt."  
  
"Ich will Sie sprechen, Quirrell.", erklärte Severus kurz und mit eiskalter Stimme. "In einer Stunde im verbotenen Wald, allein."  
  
Dann ließ er den Kollegen stehen und verschwand auch Richtung Schloss.  
  
Nachdem er eine geschlagene Stunde in seinem Büro gesessen und gewartet hatte, schlich sich Severus nun vermummt mit seinem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel aus dem Schloss, darauf bedacht von keinem gesehen zu werden.  
  
'Im Prinzip ist das hier eine ziemlich blöde Situation.', dachte sich Severus, weil er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, welche Reaktion von Quirrell zu erwarten war.  
  
'Die letzte, unerwartet heftige, war äußerst unangenehm.', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er an den Vorfall mit seinem Bein dachte.  
  
Auf der ersten Lichtung des verbotenen Waldes traf er dann auf Quirrell, welcher ihn ziemlich verängstigt ansah. Als Severus nur die Kapuze zurückzog und den Kollegen weiter nur musterte, wurde Quirrell fast panisch.  
  
"A-also, w-weiß nicht, warum Sie mich a-a-ausgerechnet hier treffen wollen, Severus..."  
  
"Oh, ich dachte, das bleibt unter uns.", wandte Severus mit eisiger Stimme ein. "Die Schüler sollen schließlich nichts vom Stein der Weisen erfahren."  
  
"W-wieso Stein der Weisen?", murmelte Quirrell ängstlich, doch Severus unterbrach ihn:  
  
"Haben Sie schon herausgefunden, wie Sie an diesem Untier von Hagrid vorbeikommen?"  
  
"A-a-ber, Severus, ich -"  
  
Quirrell sah panisch von einer Seite zur anderen.  
  
"Sie wollen mich doch nicht zum Feind haben, Quirrell."  
  
Dabei trat Severus drohend auf den Kollegen zu, der bei jedem Schritt kleiner wurde.  
  
"I-ich weiß nicht, w-was Sie -"  
  
"Sie wissen genau, was ich meine."  
  
Severus' Stimme hatte spätestens jetzt einen eindeutig drohenden Ton angenommen.  
  
"Ich habe Sie in letzter Zeit beobachtet, Quirrell, und ich muss sagen, selbst für Ihre Verhältnisse benehmen Sie sich, wie soll ich sagen, komisch?"  
  
Quirrell presste die Lippen zusammen und sah auf den Boden. Doch Severus fuhr ungehindert fort:  
  
"Und Ihre Aktion in Harry Potters erstem Spiel war ja wohl auch nicht die feine englische Art. Wollen Sie ihn beseitigen? Sie sind ja fast besessen."  
  
Das letzte Wort betonte Severus extra scharf und Quirrell starrte ihn nun entsetzt mit leichtem Zittern an.  
  
"Ihr kleines bisschen Hokuspokus.", höhnte Severus. "Ich warte."  
  
"A-aber i-ich -"  
  
"Sehr schön.", unterbrach Severus ihn erneut, da Quirrell am Ende seiner nervlichen Belastung schien. "Wir sprechen uns bald wieder, wenn Sie Zeit hatten, sich die Dinge zu überlegen, und sich im Klaren sind, wem Sie verpflichtet sind."  
  
Damit zog er sich die Kapuze wieder über und verschwand in Richtung Schloss. Nur eines beschäftigte ihn noch. Eigentlich war es ihm nur so im Einschüchterungseifer herausgerutscht, aber warum hatte Quirrell so extrem auf das Wort besessen reagiert? Konnte es tatsächlich das sein, was Severus schon in einigen Momenten beschlichen hatte? Dieser unheilverkündende, eiskalte Schauer...  
  
*******************  
  
Anmerkung von Tasha: Tja, was gibt es zu sagen... Ach ja, der Vorname von Madam Hooch ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Konnte einen richtigen Vornamen nirgendwo finden, aber wenn ihn einer weiss, ich ändere das gern korrekt ab. Na, dann sagt mal was. *g* 


	45. Strafarbeiten, Drachen und immer mehr Rä...

Strafarbeiten, Drachen und immer mehr Rätsel  
  
(Kapitel 44)  
  
Severus' Drohung oder, wie er es nannte, "Erinnerungsstütze" schien zu wirken. Quirrell war ausgesprochen freundlich zu Harry, versuchte sich aber nicht unbedingt in dessen Nähe aufzuhalten.  
  
'So ist es richtig.', dachte Severus, auch wenn ihn die Überlegungen der Gesprächsnacht nicht mehr richtig loslassen wollten.  
  
Doch da keine konkrete Bedrohung von Quirrell auszugehen schien und sich Harry, verdächtigerweise, äußerst anständig und unauffällig verhielt, konnte Severus wieder in seiner üblichen Art durchs Schloss huschen und andere Schüler bei Regelverstößen erwischen.  
  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihm dies nach den letzten Ereignissen irgendwie langweilig vorkam, dass Severus doch wieder anfing ein Auge auf Harry und die beiden anderen Gryffindors zu haben. Sie hielten sich selbst für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich oft bei Hagrid auf, welcher auch den Eindruck machte, als würde er etwas verstecken. Zwar behauptete er, als Severus ihn fragte, ob er es aus einem bestimmten Grund so eilig hätte, es sei nichts, aber Hagrid war ein schlechter Lügner und Severus wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, dies selber zu klären, denn eines nachts, Severus hatte gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Jahresabschlussprüfungen hinter sich gebracht, klopfte es heftig an seiner Tür.  
  
'Ich hoffe nicht, dass das schon wieder Filch ist.', stöhnte er innerlich auf, denn seit seinem Auftrag die Bibliothek zu bewachen, meldete ihm Filch jede kleine Unregelmäßigkeit, die er bemerkte.  
  
Und zu Severus' Pech entdeckte der Hausmeister äußerst viele. Doch diesmal stand Minerva McGonagall mit Haarnetz, Morgenmantel und Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau vor seiner Tür. Bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck wünschte sich Severus schon beinahe den aufdringlichen Filch herbei, fragte die Kollegin aber sachlich:  
  
"Was gibt es zu dieser späten Stunde noch, Minerva?"  
  
"Das sollten sie ihren Schüler fragen!", antwortete sie aufgebracht und deutete auf Malfoy. "Treibt sich um diese Zeit in der Nähe des höchsten Turmes rum! Ich habe ihm für diesen Verstoß bereits 20 Punkte abgezogen."  
  
"Wie zuvorkommend von ihnen, dass sie mir Arbeit abnehmen.", bemerkte Severus in einem Ton, der verlauten ließ, wie er es missbilligte, dass ihm McGonagall immer wieder in seine Sachen reinpfuschte. "Und was soll ich nun noch tun?"  
  
"Sie sind sein Hauslehrer.", antwortete McGonagall knapp. "Diese Angelegenheit zu klären liegt bei ihnen. Diese Arbeit kann ich ihnen leider nicht abnehmen."  
  
Nach diesem schnippischen Kommentar drehte sie sich um und verließ den Kerker.  
  
"Nun denn, Mr Malfoy," wandte sich Severus nun an den Jungen, "folgen Sie mir, bitte."  
  
Mit dem Jungen im Schlepptau betrat Severus wieder sein Büro, gebot ihm sich hinzusetzen und nahm dann selber an seinem Schreibtisch Platz.  
  
"Ich denke, Sie wissen, dass ich für ein solches Verhalten eine triftige Entschuldigung hören will."  
  
"Es war Potter!", platzte Draco sofort heraus.  
  
'Na, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues!', dachte sich Severus.  
  
"Und was genau 'war Potter'?"  
  
"Er und seine Freunde sind auf den höchsten Turm gestiegen, um einen Drachen verschwinden zu lassen!", ereiferte sich Draco.  
  
"Einen Drachen?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Woher bitte sollten Potter und seine Freunde einen Drachen haben?"  
  
"Vom Wildhüter!", antwortete Malfoy und schien sich seiner Sache sicherer zu werden. "Er hat das Ding in seiner Hütte gehalten."  
  
Severus überlegte kurz. Dann nickte er.  
  
"Nun gut, Mr Malfoy, Sie können gehen," erklärte er, doch als Draco sich schon zur Tür umgewandt hatte, fuhr er fort, "doch Ihnen dürfte klar sein, dass Sie für das nächtliche Herumtreiben eine Strafarbeit auszuführen haben. Ich werde darüber mit Professor McGonagall sprechen. Weiterhin werden Slytherin noch 10 Punkte abgezogen."  
  
Draco wandte sich mit entgeistertem Gesicht zu Severus um.  
  
"Dafür, dass Sie das Wissen über das unerlaubte Halten eines Drachens nicht sofort gemeldet haben. Und nun gehen Sie endlich in Ihren Schlafsaal!"  
  
Nachdem Draco völlig verwirrt das Büro verlassen hatte, machte sich Severus ernsthaft Gedanken. Woher sollte Hagrid einen Drachen haben? Drachenhaltung war gesetzlich verboten und wurde schwer bestraft. Wer sollte also so wahnsinnig sein Hagrid einen Drachen zu verkaufen oder anderweitig zu überlassen?  
  
'Höchstens einer von den anderen Schnapsnasen aus dieser Kneipe, in die Hagrid öfter geht.', dachte Severus mit herablassendem Lächeln, welches ihm jedoch sofort gefror.  
  
Was hatte Quirrell noch gesagt? In der richtigen Situation wird er es uns schon sagen?  
  
'Natürlich!'  
  
Severus schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Nur Dumbledore und Hagrid wussten todsicher wie man an Fluffy vorbeikam und Hagrid war angeheitert wesentlich leichter auszuhorchen.  
  
'Aber ich habe immer noch keine Beweise! Alles, was ich habe, ist mein Wort gegen Quirrells und da er das Fach unterrichtet, das ich auch gern hätte, wird das meine Glaubwürdigkeit nicht unbedingt ins Unermessliche steigern.'  
  
Angespannt verließ Severus sein Büro. Bei einem Streifzug durchs Schloss ließ es sich wesentlich besser nachdenken.  
  
An McGonagalls Büro hörte er plötzlich wieder die erregte Stimme der Lehrerin und nach ein paar Wortfetzen zu urteilen, hatte sie nun auch den Rest der Bande erwischt.  
  
'Wieso denn, sie müssen doch den...'  
  
Severus beschleunigte seine Schritte, gelangte zu entsprechendem Turm und wurde dort auch prompt fündig: Der Tarnumhang lag dort herum, sie mussten ihn in ihrer ganzen Aufregung vergessen haben.  
  
'Vielleicht könnte man damit noch was machen.', dachte Severus und ging nachdenklich zu seinen Räumen zurück.  
  
Hier bunkerte er den Umhang und rang lange mit sich um die richtige Entscheidung.  
  
Die vier nächtlich Erwischten hatten eine Strafe bei Filch verbüßen müssen, dass hatte McGonagall entschieden. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte dieser sie zu Hagrid geschickt, damit der Wildhüter sie mit in den verbotenen Wald nahm.  
  
Severus war mit dieser Maßnahme des Hausmeisters zwar absolut nicht einverstanden, schließlich war der Wald nicht umsonst verboten, aber er hatte wie gesagt im Moment anderes im Kopf.  
  
Am selben Abend noch traf er seine Entscheidung. Mit dem sauber gefalteten Tarnumhang schlich sich Severus hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Als Lehrer kannte er alle entsprechenden Passworte und hatte so ungehinderten Zutritt zum Schlafsaal, in dem auch Harry schlief. Selbiger war noch bei seiner Strafarbeit, nur Ron Weasley hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und, Gott sei Dank, geschlafen. Oben im Schlafsaal legte Severus den Umhang auf Harrys Bett und versah ihn mit der Notiz "Nur für den Fall...". Dann verschwand er eben so leise wie er gekommen war wieder in seine Wohnung.  
  
'Hoffentlich ist das richtig, was ich tue!', dachte er sich noch den ganzen Abend.  
  
Sicher würde Harry, sobald er den Umhang wieder hatte, weiter schnüffeln und sich damit wahrscheinlich auch in Gefahr bringen. Andererseits würde er, nach Severus' logischer Schlussfolgerung, auch Quirrells Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich ziehen und diesen somit davon abhalten, seine Zeit auf den Diebstahl des Steins zu verschwenden. Trotzdem fühlte er sich unwohl, er hatte versprochen Harry zu schützen und jetzt ließ er ihn mutwillig in die Gefahr laufen.  
  
'Ich muss es einfach riskieren.', dachte er, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei war. 


	46. Die Entdeckung

Anmerkung von Tasha: Wir nähern uns dem ersten Finale! *freu*  
  
@Pe: Ja, wir nähern uns dem Ende (des ersten Bandes), aber das Buch aus Snapes Sicht zu schreiben, ist schwerer als ich dachte. *stöhn*  
  
*************************  
  
Die Entdeckung  
  
(Kapitel 45)  
  
Die Jahresabschlussprüfungen liefen eigentlich wie immer: In Severus' Fach gab es die höchste Durchfallquote, die erst auf ein gesundes Maß reduziert wurde, als sich McGonagall und Sprout lautstark beim Direktor beschwerten.  
  
Eine besonders hitzige Diskussion gab es besonders im ersten Jahrgang. Harry und Ron Weasley hatten es gerade soeben geschafft, Hermine Granger hatte eine außergewöhnlich gute Leistung abgelegt und der Rest des Kurses hatte es mehr schlecht als recht geschafft, nur bei Neville Longbottom, dem Jungen, der in Severus' erster Stunde in dieser Klasse gleich eine Explosion verursacht hatte, weigerte sich Severus inständig das Durchkommen zu unterschreiben. Von McGonagall hart angegangen mit dem Argument der Junge würde unter massiver Prüfungsangst leiden und schließlich von Dumbledore zu Nachsicht bei den Neulingen ermahnt, stimmte Severus schließlich doch murrend zu und ließ den Jungen durchkommen.  
  
Severus schlich, nachdem er den zweiten Prüfungstag mit den fortgeschrittenen Jahrgängen hinter sich hatte, in seiner alten Gewohnheit durch die Schlossgänge, als er ein Knallen von Büchern und McGonagalls Stimme vernahm. Was sie sagte, konnte er nicht genau verstehen, aber sein Instinkt trieb ihn dazu der Stimme zu folgen. Als er um die letzte Ecke bog, hörte er noch wie sie sagte:  
  
"...Sie gehen alle wieder nach draußen und genießen die Sonne."  
  
Dann war sie auch schon im Gang verschwunden und hatte ein tuschelndes Trio zurückgelassen. Severus' drei 'Lieblings-Gryffindors' standen da und unterhielten sich leise aber, wie Severus an ihren Mienen ablesen konnte, äußerst aufgebracht.  
  
Langsam trat er an die Gruppe heran und hörte noch das Wort "Dumbledore", als Hermine Granger auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Erschrocken starrten die drei ihn an.  
  
"Einen schönen Nachmittag.", grüßte er und versucht möglichst neutral zu klingen.  
  
Da die Kinder ihn immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Entsetzen ansahen, fuhr er, wobei er ein ziemlich gequältes Lächeln aufsetzte, fort:  
  
"An so einem Tag solltet ihr nicht hier drin sein."  
  
'Weil hier nämlich ein Typ rumläuft, der mindestens einen von euch um die Ecke bringen will.', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Wir waren -", versuchte sich Harry an einer Ausrede, doch Severus merkte, dass der Junge keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen wollte und sprach deshalb ernst weiter.  
  
"Seid besser etwas vorsichtiger. So, wie ihr hier herumhängt, könnte man auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ihr etwas ausheckt. Und Gryffindor kann sich nun wirklich nicht mehr leisten, noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren, oder?"  
  
Errötet schlichen die Kinder davon, als Severus Harry plötzlich noch nachrief:  
  
"Ich warne dich, Potter, noch so eine Nachtwanderung und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du von der Schule verwiesen wirst. Einen schönen Tag noch."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging schnell in Richtung Lehrerzimmer davon. Kaum war er um die nächste Ecke, stieß er einen Fluch aus.  
  
Verdammt, ich kann nur hoffen, dass Harry glaubt, dass ich die Sache auf dem Turm meine!', dachte er und ärgerte sich über seine unüberlegte Äußerung.  
  
Harry musste nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er über den Tarnumhang Bescheid wusste, aber Severus sträubte sich irgendwie immer noch dagegen das Risiko Harry gegen Quirrell einzugehen.  
  
Im Lehrerzimmer war ein Hauptteil der Kollegen anwesend. Die meisten unterhielten sich über die Prüfungen, einige wenige saßen hier und da und lasen. Nur Quirrell war nirgendwo zu sehen. Schließlich wandte sich Severus an die lesende McGonagall:  
  
"Sagen Sie, Minerva, wo ist eigentlich Quirrell?"  
  
"Ach, der ist direkt nach den Prüfungen gegangen.", antwortete sie. "Sagte, er müsse noch etwas dringendes erledigen."  
  
Severus starrte sie an, doch er hoffte, dass sein Schock ihm nicht anzusehen war. In ihm schrillten alle Alarmglocken. Es war eindeutig! Heute wollte Quirrell seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen.  
  
"Danke, Minerva.", antwortete Severus kurz und äußerlich gefasst und stürmte zur Tür hinaus, wo er fast Hermine Granger über den Haufen rannte.  
  
"Was gibt's denn, Miss Granger?", schnauzte er ungehalten.  
  
"Nun, ich, äh...," stotterte sie erst, "ich wollte dringend noch einmal mit Professor Flitwick sprechen. Es geht um die Prüfung."  
  
Genervt wandte sich Severus um, betrat wieder das Zimmer und unterbrach Flitwick, der gerade mitten im Gespräch mit den Kollegen Sprout und Vektor war.  
  
"Titus? Miss Granger steht vor der Tür und möchte dringend mit dir über die Prüfung reden."  
  
"Sofort.", piepste Flitwick und rutschte von seinem Sessel.  
  
Severus stürmte erneut, diesmal mit Flitwick auf den Versen zur Tür hinaus, an Hermine vorbei und in Richtung Quirrells Wohnung. Vielleicht würde er ihn da noch erwischen.  
  
An den Räumen des Kollegen angekommen, hämmerte Severus gegen die Tür, doch von drinnen kam keine Reaktion.  
  
'Dann eben so!', dachte sich Severus, sah sich prüfend um, zog seinen Zauberstab und entriegelte die Tür mit einem sehr schweren, alten Spruch, der auch fast alle Siegel brechen konnte.  
  
Severus stieß die Tür auf und sah sich um. Quirrell war nicht da, aber da sich hier nun mal die Gelegenheit bot Beweise für Quirrells Verrat zu suchen, schloss Severus die Tür hinter sich und begann zu suchen.  
  
Auf dem Schreibtisch, den er sich als erstes vornahm wurde er auch gleich fündig. Dort lag ein Bierdeckel mit dem Emblem des 'Eberkopfes', Hagrids Lieblingskneipe. Darauf waren Notizen gemacht:  
  
Fluffy - Musik zum Einschläfern.  
  
'Verdammt, er weiss es!'  
  
Severus' Interpretation dieses Beweisstückes ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Quirrell war im Eberkopf gewesen und hatte Hagrid über Fluffy und Möglichkeiten an ihm vorbeizukommen ausgefragt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dem Wildhüter vorher genug Alkohol spendiert, sodass dessen Zunge ihm die Informationen bereitwillig gegeben hatte.  
  
'Jetzt sag mir noch mal einer der Kerl ist ein harmloser Spinner!', dachte Severus und ließ den Bierdeckel in seinem Umhang verschwinden.  
  
Sein unruhiger Blick glitt weiter durch das Zimmer und wurde von einem unscheinbaren Buch auf einer Kommode beinahe angezogen.  
  
Als Severus das Buch nahm und kurz mit dem Ärmel den Staub abwischte, erstarrte er. Auf dem Umschlag war das dunkle Mal zu sehen, das sich auch auf Severus' Unterarm befand, das Erkennungszeichen des dunklen Lords!  
  
Severus blätterte es kurz durch und dann dämmerte ihm die Erinnerung. Er hatte dieses Buch bei einem Treffen damals schon gesehen. Es gehörte dem dunklen Lord und er hatte immer gesagt es sei sehr wertvoll. Natürlich, wie Severus jetzt feststellte, denn das Buch quoll über vor schwarzen Sprüchen und allerlei geheimer, suspekter Magie.  
  
Plötzlich überkam ihn wieder dieser Schauer.  
  
'Ich hatte also doch Recht!', dachte Severus und konnte gerade noch das Buch zurücklegen, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete.  
  
Severus fuhr herum und sah sich einem äußerst verwirrten Quirrell gegenüber.  
  
"S-Severus!", rief er erschrocken. "W-was machen S-Sie hier?"  
  
Severus setzte wieder seine kalte, drohende Miene auf und antwortete:  
  
"Ich will mit Ihnen Klartext reden, Quirrell!"  
  
"W-wieso?"  
  
"Sie wissen genau wieso!", fauchte Severus. "Erst stoßen Sie mich zu Fluffy hinein, schließen mich ein und hoffen, dass das Vieh mich umbringt, weil ich Sie gesehen habe. Dann versuchen Sie während des Quidditch-Spiels Harry Potter umzubringen und schließlich finde ich heraus, dass Sie von Hagrid erfahren haben, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt. Also, warum, Quirrell? Was für ein Spiel ist das? Oder besser: Für wen tun Sie das?"  
  
Während Severus' brutaler Verbalattacke war Quirrell immer blasser geworden, doch nun richtete er sich auf, sah Severus direkt an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Sie sind ein guter Mann, Severus. Ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter und begabt zum logischen Kombinieren. Es ist wirklich schade um Sie."  
  
Mit diesen Worten, die Quirrell in einem seltsamen Singsang von sich gegeben hatte, zog er den Zauberstab und attackierte Severus gezielt. Dieser hatte nicht mal mehr Möglichkeit sich wegzudrehen, er spürte wie ihn der Fluch traf und glitt ohnmächtig Boden. 


	47. Rettung in letzter Sekunde

Rettung in letzter Sekunde  
  
(Kapitel 46)  
  
Mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen kam Severus wieder zu sich. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder.  
  
Er hatte Beweise gegen Quirrell gesucht und gefunden und war hier von ihm niedergestreckt worden. Anscheinend hatte er nicht den Avada Kedavra benutzt, sonst wäre Severus jetzt tot.  
  
'Tja, ich bin die schwarzen Flüche wahrscheinlich schon viel zu gewöhnt.', dachte Severus sarkastisch, denn egal welchen Fluch er abgekriegt hatte, jeden anderen Unvorbereiteten hätte dieser Fluch mit Sicherheit umgebracht.  
  
Severus fasste sich an die Stirn, noch immer blutete er leicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es mittlerweile dunkel war und Entsetzen überkam ihn.  
  
'Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät!', betete er, schnappte sich das schwarze Buch und rannte auf direktem Weg und so schnell es ihm sein Zustand erlaubte zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Jetzt konnte nur noch der Direktor helfen. Severus nannte dem Wächter das Passwort, stürmte die Treppe hinauf und stürzte ins Büro, doch Dumbledore war nicht da. Während sich Severus noch irritiert umsah, ging die Tür hinter ihm erneut auf.  
  
"Ach, Albus, Sie sind schon zurück?"  
  
Hinter ihm war McGonagall aufgetaucht und sah Severus überrascht an.  
  
"Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Severus, ich habe gedacht der Direktor wäre schon zurück."  
  
"Zurück?", wiederholte Severus verwirrt. "Wieso zurück? Wo ist er denn?"  
  
"Er hat eine dringende Eule vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen.", antwortete McGonagall. "Er ist schon heute Mittag aufgebrochen."  
  
'Oh nein!'  
  
Severus presste die Faust gegen die Lippen  
  
"Minerva, gehen Sie bitte Potter, Weasley und Granger holen.", sagte er schließlich. "So schnell wie möglich."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Bitte, Minerva!", wiederholte Severus eindringlich und zusammen verließen sie das Büro wieder.  
  
Vor dem Büro lief Severus ungeduldig auf und ab. Der Direktor blieb der Schule nie lange fern, eigentlich müsste er jeden Moment zurück sein.  
  
'Albus, wo steckst du bloß?', schrie Severus gedanklich gen Himmel und als hätte dieser ihn erhört, ertönte plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
"Severus! So spät noch hier? Was gibt es denn?"  
  
Gelassen sah Dumbledore ihn an.  
  
"Albus, wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen!"  
  
Severus stürzte auf ihn zu.  
  
"Quirrell ist besessen! Er will den Stein der Weisen stehlen und außerdem Harry Potter umbringen!"  
  
"Severus, beruhige dich bitte!"  
  
Dumbledore winkte beruhigend mit der Hand.  
  
"Ich weiss ja, dass euer Verhältnis nicht gerade das Beste ist, aber denkst du nicht, dass die Vorwürfe ein wenig heftig sind? Sicher ist Professor Quirrell ein bißchen seltsam, aber er ist sicher nicht besessen."  
  
"Und warum ist dann ein Buch, das eindeutig zum dunklen Lord gehört, in seinem Besitz?"  
  
Severus zeigte dem Direktor das Buch mit dem Zeichen und Dumbledore wurde schlagartig ernst.  
  
"Woher hast du das?"  
  
"Sagen wir, es wäre nicht sonderlich ehrenhaft davon zu erzählen.", erklärte Severus einfach. "Aber ich habe ihn öfter Selbstgespräche führen hören, in welchen es eindeutig um Potters Tod ging."  
  
Bevor Dumbledore noch etwas sagen konnte, stieß McGonagall wieder zu ihnen.  
  
"Albus!", rief sie. "Gut, dass sie wieder da sind!"  
  
Dann wandte sie sich an Severus.  
  
"Ich war gerade in den entsprechenden Schlafsälen. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley und Miss Granger sind weg und Mr Longbottom liegt geschockt im Aufenthaltsraum."  
  
"Wir müssen in den 3. Stock!", gab Severus überzeugt von sich und sah Dumbledore an.  
  
Dieser nickte und sagte zu McGonagall:  
  
"Minerva, gehen Sie die Kollegen wecken und kommen Sie mit ihnen in den verbotenen Raum."  
  
McGonagall nickte und eilte davon, während Severus und Dumbledore auf verschiedenen Wegen Richtung Fluffys Kammer liefen. Auf dem Weg zum Stein erklärte Severus in Kurzfassung, wie er auf Quirrells Geheimnis gestoßen war.  
  
"Das hättest du mir mitteilen müssen, Severus!", bemerkte Dumbledore fast vorwurfsvoll, während sie sich durch die ersten zwei Räume schlugen.  
  
"Ich hatte keine Beweise.", erklärte Severus schlicht. "Du hättest mir, in dubio pro reo, nicht glauben dürfen."  
  
Im Schachspiel-Raum holten die restlichen Kollegen die beiden ein. Durch McGonagall konnten sie den Raum problemlos passieren und der Troll im nächsten Raum war bereits kalt gestellt. Problematisch wurde es bei Severus' Aufgabe. Der Trank reichte so, dass er wirkte höchstens für zwei.  
  
"Minerva, Sie alle gehen zurück in mein Büro und warten dort auf uns.", ordnete Dumbledore an. "Dort finden Sie wohl zwei der drei Ausreißer."  
  
So trennte sich die Lehrergruppe wieder und Dumbledore und Severus traten durch die Flammen in die Kammer des Steins. Gerade noch rechtzeitig könnte man sagen. Quirrell hing mit verzerrtem Gesicht über Harry, der sich nicht bewegte.  
  
Dumbledore riss Quirrell von Harry weg und sah nach dem Jungen. Severus behielt mit gezücktem Zauberstab Quirrell im Auge, doch dieser schien unter starken Verbrennungen zu leiden, brach zusammen und war tot. Severus spürte wieder kurz den eiskalten Schauer, dann war alles ruhig. Er wandte sich zu Dumbledore um und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Der Junge lebt.", antwortete Dumbledore knapp, aber erleichtert. "Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen."  
  
"Albus, der Stein.", bemerkte Severus und deutete au Harrys Hand.  
  
Dumbledore nickte, nahm ihn an sich und die beiden brachten Harry zu Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren relativ unspektakulär, wenn man davon absah, dass Harry Potters Kampf gegen Quirrell Thema Nummer 1 war.  
  
Drei Tage war Harry noch bewusstlos gewesen. Severus hatte die Zeit genutzt, Bücher gewälzt und schließlich herausgefunden, warum Harry Quirrell durch Berührungen töten konnte. Quirrell war vom dunklen Lord besessen gewesen und dieser hatte Harrys Eltern umgebracht. Lily war gestorben, um Harry zu beschützen. Dieser Schutz der Mutterliebe, der Harry laut Severus schon einmal gerettet hatte, musste ihm wieder zum Überleben verholfen haben.  
  
Dumbledore hatte Ron und Hermine auf dem Weg getroffen, deshalb seine komische Andeutung und der Stein war auf Wunsch von Nicolas Flamel zerstört worden. Nun stand nur noch die Verleihung des Hauspokals an, der Severus zufrieden entgegensah, da Slytherin wieder einmal mit Abstand gewonnen hatte.  
  
Dementsprechend war auch die Stimmung in der Halle, als Dumbledore dies verkündete.  
  
"Ja, ja, gut gemacht, Slytherin!", lobte er. "Allerdings müssen auch die jüngsten Ereignisse berücksichtigt werden."  
  
Severus' Kopf ruckte schlagartig zum Direktor herum. Was kam denn jetzt? Dumbledore räusperte sich und fuhr fort:  
  
"Ich habe noch ein paar letzte Punkte zu vergeben. Schauen wir mal. Ja... zuerst - an Mr Ronald Weasley für die beste Schachpartie, die in Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gespielt wurde, verleihe ich Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte."  
  
Sofort erhoben sich Jubelschreie der Gryffindors.  
  
"Zweitens -", setzte Dumbledore wieder an, als Ruhe eingekehrt war, "Miss Hermine Granger... für den Einsatz kühler Logik im Angesicht des Feuers verleihe ich Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte."  
  
Wieder brach der Jubel los und wieder konnte der Direktor erst nach einer ziemlichen Pause weitersprechen.  
  
"Drittens - Mr Harry Potter... für seine Unerschrockenheit und überragenden Mut verleihe ich Gryffindor sechzig Punkte."  
  
Jetzt war der Lärm ohrenbetäubend, doch Severus starrte noch immer auf den Direktor. Seiner Rechnung zufolge bestand nun ein Punktegleichstand zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin.  
  
'Und was nun?', dachte er sich. 'Teilen kann man den Pokal wohl schlecht.'  
  
Doch da hob Dumbledore schon die Hand und verschaffte sich Gehör.  
  
"Es gibt viele Arten von Mut. Es verlangt einiges an Mut, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch genauso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten. Deshalb vergebe ich zehn Punkte an Mr Longbottom."  
  
Jetzt explodierte die Halle förmlich. Dumbledore dekorierte um und die Schüler tanzten beinahe auf den Tischen. Severus sah aus dem Augenwinkel zum Direktor.  
  
'Das hast du Halunke doch geplant und durchgerechnet.', dachte er sich und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
Doch auch Severus wollte sich nicht nachsagen lassen ein schlechter Verlierer zu sein und so stand er auf und trat auf McGonagall zu.  
  
"Glückwunsch, Minerva.", bemerkte er mit einem seiner Stimmung angepassten, gequälten Lächeln und reichte ihr die Hand. "Das nächste Mal geht es aber anders aus."  
  
"Ich freue mich drauf, Severus.", erwiderte sie gutgelaunt, während Severus zu Harry rübersah.  
  
Er funkelte den Jungen an und dachte:  
  
'Du bist ein unmöglicher Bengel, Harry Potter, weißt du das eigentlich?'  
  
Als hätte Harry ihn verstanden, sah er weg und Severus stellte sich seelisch auf die kommenden Jahre mit Harry Potter ein.  
  
*********************  
  
Ja, Harrys erstes Jahr, es war spannend, aber gemessen an dem, was folgen sollte, relativ ungefährlich.  
  
'Damals dachte ich, der Junge würde mich ins Grab bringen.', dachte Severus. 'Heute weiss ich, das schaff' ich auch ganz alleine.'  
  
Doch bevor er in Selbstvorwürfen ertrank, wanderten seine Gedanken weiter in das folgende Jahr.  
  
***********************  
  
Anmerkung von Tasha: So, das erste Buch ist zu Ende. Und, soll ich weitermachen oder schockiert euch diese Sichtweise der Dinge doch zu sehr? *g* 


	48. Verstärkung?

Anmerkung von Tasha: Also, ihr habt's so gewollt. Hier kommt Band 2.  
  
***********************  
  
Verstärkung?  
  
(Kapitel 47)  
  
Die Ferien in Hogwarts verliefen eigentlich wie immer. Severus widmete seine ganze freie Zeit der Erforschung von Tränken, die offiziell als 'nicht existent' und 'unmöglich' galten.  
  
'Unmöglich sind nur die Dinge, die man nicht tut.', dachte sich Severus und da er sowieso nichts anderes Vernünftiges tun konnte, forschte er immer weiter.  
  
Gelegentlich gestört von einem Hauselfen, den Dumbledore zu ihm schickte und der ihm etwas zu essen brachte, da Severus oft genug während seiner Arbeit die Zeit vergaß.  
  
Ein weiterer traditioneller Punkt der Ferien war der Anstandsbesuch bei Gwen. Severus verkroch sich zwar viel lieber in seinem Kerker in Hogwarts und hätte bei jeder anderen Person auch abgelehnt, aber er wusste, dass er Gwen fast genauso viel zu verdanken hatte wie ihrem Bruder und so gebot es ihm sein Anstand die alte Lady wenigstens einmal in den Ferien zu sehen.  
  
Trotz allem versetzte es Severus doch immer einen Stich, wenn er Gwen sah. Sie war alt geworden, schien müde und obwohl sie versuchte ihre Freude über den Besuch ihres Bruders und Severus', den sie immer wie einen Sohn behandelt hatte, nach außen zu tragen, doch man sah ihr ihre Trauer und Einsamkeit an.  
  
Die Einsamkeit konnte Severus wunderbar nachvollziehen, er wusste, wie es war alleine irgendwo zu hocken und seine eigene Gesellschaft als die beste kennen zu lernen. Auch Gwen saß allein auf dem alten Landsitz der Familie Dumbledore, da ihr Bruder als Direktor viel zu viel zu tun hatte und andere Verwandte, die Severus nur vom Hörensagen her kannte, kümmerten sich augenscheinlich auch nicht um sie.  
  
Doch am schwersten machte es ihm Gwens offensichtliche Trauer. Begonnen hatte es damals als Max auf eine andere Schule geschickt wurde, man hatte niemandem gesagt wo, und Gwen hatte einmal gesagt:  
  
"Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, das weiss ich. Albus will es nur keinem eingestehen."  
  
Severus weigerte sich zwar zu glauben, dass seiner kleinen Schwester etwas passiert war, denn dann hätte er davon erfahren, aber die Wahrheit über Max' Verschwinden konnte er Gwen nicht sagen. Den Höhepunkt hatte es erreicht als die Zwillinge für eine Zeit verschwunden waren. Gwen hatte damals einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und genau wie Severus von einem selbstbewussten Jungen zu einem verschlossenen Mann geworden war, war Gwen von einer lebenslustigen zu einer melancholischen, fast schwermütigen Person geworden.  
  
Severus hatte damals viel mit sich selbst zu tun gehabt und konnte sich nicht um sie kümmern. Von Lydia wusste sie zwar, dass diese in Frankreich war, zumindest zeitweise gewesen war, aber da sie auch keinen Kontakt zu ihr hatte, versank Gwen in ihrer Stimmung. Immer wieder belastete Severus das, wenn sie dort waren und Dumbledore sah ihm das vermutlich an.  
  
"Mach' dir keine Vorwürfe, Severus! Es ist nicht eure Schuld. Meine Schwester Gwen wird nun mal auch nicht jünger und manchmal setzt einem das Alter zu."  
  
Obwohl Severus genau wusste, dass es bei Gwen nicht am Alter lag, nickte er und wechselte das Thema.  
  
"Sag mal, Albus, jetzt wo Quirrell, naja, verschieden ist, wer soll da eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten?"  
  
Seit Quirrells Tod beschäftigte sich Severus mit dieser Frage. Er hatte beim Direktor schon mal um diese Stelle angefragt, das war allerdings Jahre her und Dumbledore hatte damals gesagt, Severus hätte noch nicht genug Lehrerfahrung für diese Position. Da er die ja nun mittlerweile haben dürfte, hinderte ihn nichts mehr daran, Dumbledore offen nach der Stelle zu fragen.  
  
"Nun, ich habe die Stelle ausgeschrieben.", antwortete Dumbledore. "Wir werden sehen."  
  
"Albus, du weißt, dass ich dir dafür jeder Zeit zur Verfügung stehe.", bemerkte Severus in der Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion Dumbledores.  
  
Doch der Direktor tat es mit einem Nicken ab und Severus hatte fast das Gefühl, als ob er ihm gar nicht zugehört hätte.  
  
Dieses Gefühl erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, als Dumbledore kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn alle Kollegen zusammenrief, um das kommende Jahr durchzusprechen. Die Pläne der Stundenverteilung wurden ausgeteilt und Severus entging nicht, dass der Direktor einen Plan in der Hand behielt. Da sich kein neuer Lehrer unter ihnen befand, musste wohl einer von ihnen für die Stelle vorgesehen sein.  
  
"Wie sie sicher alle festgestellt haben," erklärte Dumbledore, "ist ein Fach bis jetzt noch überhaupt nicht verteilt: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Nach dem plötzlichen Tod Professor Quirrells..."  
  
Alle sahen etwas betreten drein und auch Severus mühte sich nicht ganz zur Schau zu stellen, dass ihm das nicht wirklich nahe ging.  
  
"...muss dieses Fach in diesem Jahr natürlich von einem anderen Lehrer übernommen werden. Bis gestern, das muss ich zugeben, war ich in einem ziemlichen Engpass, doch Gott sei Dank kam gestern eine Eule von einem Mr Gilderoy Lockhardt, der diese Stelle übernehmen wird."  
  
Severus konnte sich gerade noch davor bewahren, dass ihm die Kinnlade herunterklappte, als Madam Hooch auch schon eingriff.  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhardt?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Der Gilderoy Lockhardt?"  
  
Damit zog sie ein Buch namens 'Magisches Ich' hervor, von dessen Einband ein, nach Severus persönlichem Empfinden, gelackter Kerl ihnen entgegen grinste.  
  
"Ja, das wird er wohl sein.", bestätigte Dumbledore gelassen.  
  
"Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!", fuhr Madam Hooch auf. "Der Kerl ist so von sich eingenommen... das Buch trieft davon nur so! Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Mensch Schüler unterrichten kann."  
  
"Woher haben Sie eigentlich das Buch, Tara?", fragte Prof. Sprout nicht ganz ohne Spitzfindigkeit in der Stimme.  
  
Madam Hooch errötete und murmelte:  
  
"Hab' es von meiner Schwester geschenkt bekommen. Freiwillig hol' ich mir sowas bestimmt nicht!"  
  
'Selbst wenn, anscheinend hast du daraus gelernt.', dachte Severus, während er immer noch skeptisch den grinsenden Kollegen in spe musterte.  
  
"Nun, nun," versuchte Dumbledore zu beschwichtigen, "keine Vorurteile, bitte. Wir wollen dem Mann doch eine faire Chance geben."  
  
Darauf entließ er das Kollegium, doch Severus blieb wie festgeklebt auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Dumbledore schien das geahnt zu haben und sah Severus abwartend an.  
  
"Warum ist der Kerl noch nicht hier?", fragte Severus gelassen ohne den Direktor anzusehen.  
  
"Er hat noch Termine.", antwortete Dumbledore. "Eine Autogrammstunde."  
  
"Eine was?"  
  
Severus war aufgesprungen.  
  
"Eine... Albus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du willst einen Kerl, der wahrscheinlich nur Groschenromane liest und über Haarshampoo philosophiert, doch nicht ernsthaft eines der wichtigsten Fächer der Schule unterrichten lassen!"  
  
Mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Entsetzen sah er den älteren Mann an.  
  
"Was sollte ich tun?", fragte Dumbledore ohne jede sichtliche Regung. "Wie du selber sagtest, das Fach ist sehr wichtig, ich musste es also besetzen und wie ich sagte, abgesehen von Mr Lockhardt stand niemand zur Verfügung."  
  
"Was ist mit mir?", fragte Severus. "Ich hab' es dir angeboten und ich tue es wieder. Ich könnte das Fach übernehmen."  
  
"Nein, Severus, du bist mit dem Zaubertränkeunterricht ausgelastet genug. Du solltest deine Kraft auf dein Fach verwenden."  
  
"Ich habe sehr wohl noch genug Zeit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten!", setzte Severus entgegen. "Der Typ kann doch wahrscheinlich nicht mal einen tödlichen von einem lähmenden Fluch unterscheiden!"  
  
"Severus, bitte!", sagte Dumbledore nun schon eine Spur schärfer. "Lass ihn sich erst mal in sein Fach einfnden."  
  
"Sein Fach?", fuhr Severus erneut dazwischen. "Ich bezweifle, dass der Kerl mehr von den dunklen Künsten versteht als ich, ich hab' sie erlebt."  
  
"Severus, es ist genug jetzt!", erklärte Dumbledore in einem Ton als hätte Severus ihn aufs Gröbste beleidigt. "Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen."  
  
Das Gespräch war eindeutig zu Ende. Severus drehte auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum, nicht ohne die Tür fest hinter sich ins Schloss zu werfen.  
  
Mit der ganzen Wut im Bauch gelangte Severus schließlich in sein Büro. Warum musste ihn Dumbledore immer wie ein kleines Kind bevormunden und warum hatte er sich ihm gegenüber so verhalten?  
  
In seiner Wut darauf keine Antworten zu haben, trat Severus gegen seinen Schreibtisch, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich die unterste Schublade öffnete. Er war schon um den Tisch herumgegangen, um den Inhalt der Schublade genüsslich auszukippen und sich so Luft zu machen, als er innehielt. Aus der Schublade heraus sah ihm das Gesicht seiner Zwillingsschwester entgegen.  
  
Severus hatte das Foto von Lydia aus ihrer gemeinsamen Studentenzeit in diese Schublade gelegt, um sie in gewisser Weise immer bei sich zu haben. Er sank auf seinen Stuhl und sah das Bild nur an und plötzlich bekam er das Gefühl, als würde Lydia wirklich mit ihm sprechen.  
  
"Mach' dich doch nicht verrückt, Sev! Du bist der Beste und Albus weiss das, aber du solltest seine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Oder hat er je etwas Falsches getan?"  
  
Nein, das musste sich Severus eingestehen, Dumbledore war ein Mensch, den er als unfehlbar bezeichnen würde.  
  
'Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich beruhigen.', dachte Severus und als sich wieder das Bild dieses grinsenden Affen in seinen Kopf schlich, sagte er sich:  
  
'Bilder können täuschen.'  
  
Nachdem er sich noch über einer Lektüre entspannt hatte, ging er schließlich schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit. Beim Frühstück hatte Dumbledore angekündigt, dass Lockhardt heute eintreffen werde.  
  
'Na, dann schauen wir mal.', dachte sich Severus, als er mit den anderen Lehrern vor das Schloss trat, um den neuen Kollegen zu begrüßen.  
  
Als dieser schließlich etwas verspätet eintraf, musste sich Severus wieder fest auf die Zunge beißen. Lockhardt kam ihnen wie ein Pfau, auch gleich in passender Farbe, entgegen stolziert, fuhr sich alle 5 Sekunden selbstgefällig durch die Haare und grinste sie alle an.  
  
"Ist dem das Grinsen aufs Gesicht gemeißelt?", fragte Severus flüsternd.  
  
"Severus!", ermahnte McGonagall ihn in selber Lautstärke, doch sie konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln darüber nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Professor Lockhardt!", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn freundlich, obwohl Severus geschworen hätte, der Direktor habe ihn gehört. "Ich bin sehr froh, Sie im Namen aller Kollegen in Hogwarts zu begrüßen."  
  
"Oh, vielen Dank!", erwiderte Lockhardt übertrieben freundlich. "Aber nennen Sie mich doch Gilderoy, wie alle meine Freunde."  
  
Dabei setzte er ein Lächeln auf, bei dem das Wort 'gekünstelt' völlig an Bedeutung verlor.  
  
"Gut, Gilderoy."  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Treten Sie ein."  
  
Doch Lockhardt ging erst einmal mit überschwenglichen Gesten auf die Kollegen zu.  
  
"Oh, wir werden uns sicher prächtig verstehen, meine Lieben!", schnatterte er sofort. "Am besten wir fangen gleich mal mit dem Kennen lernen an, indem ich ihnen ein paar Passagen aus meiner Biographie 'Zauberisches Ich' vorlese."  
  
"So sehr mich das auch reizen würde," bemerkte Severus mit Ironie in der Stimme, "habe ich leider noch zuviel im Kerker zu tun. Sie entschuldigen mich."  
  
"Aber sicher, Severus."  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Wie schade!", bedauerte Lockhardt. "Aber das holen wir irgendwann nach."  
  
"Sicher.", bemerkte Severus spitz.  
  
Als er sich in der Eingangshalle von seinen Kollegen trennte, warf ihm McGonagall einen finsteren Blick zu und zischte:  
  
"Zu tun, aber sicher. Drücken würde ich es nennen!"  
  
"Nur kein Neid, Minerva!", flüsterte Severus und stieg lockeren Schrittes die Stufen zu seinem Kerkerlabor hinunter.  
  
Später klopfte es an seine Tür.  
  
"Herein.", gestattete Severus, wenn auch etwas überrascht.  
  
Prof. McGonagall trat ein, schloss langsam die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dann seufzend an diese.  
  
"Nun, war es amüsant?", fragte Severus und blickte hinterhältig lächelnd auf.  
  
"Meinen Sie das im Ernst?", fuhr seine Kollegin auf. "Wir haben uns jetzt ganze zwei Stunden Lockhardts Ausführungen über seinen Kampf gegen Hautunreinheiten angehört! Als wir es dann geschafft hatten ihn nach seinem Fach zu fragen, sagte er, man müsse ja nicht immer kämpfen. Ich frage mich, was der den Schülern beibringen soll."  
  
"Wer weiss, vielleicht hat er ja verborgene Talente."  
  
"Severus, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Dass der Typ ein arroganter Hochstapler ist, ist doch wohl unstreitig."  
  
"Albus hat seine Entscheidung getroffen.", erklärte Severus und sah wieder auf sein Blatt.  
  
"Ich weiss, aber..."  
  
Unsicher sah sich McGonagall um.  
  
"Naja, vielleicht wird Albus das ja auch einsehen und die Stelle wieder ausschreiben."  
  
Als Severus darauf nicht reagierte, wandte sich Dumbledores Stellvertreterin um und trat wieder an die Tür.  
  
"Nun denn, gute Nacht, Severus."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Minerva."  
  
Dann hatte sie auch schon die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.  
  
'Hoffentlich haben Sie Recht.', hoffte Severus gedanklich. 'Hoffentlich überlegt es sich Albus wirklich noch mal.' 


	49. Das erste Mysterium

@alleReviewer: Vielen lieben Dank für euer Durchhaltevermögen!!! *alleganzliebdrück* Und hier mein persönliches Weihnachtsgeschenk. *g*  
  
@Cyra: Ich werd' mich beeilen, aber 'Eile mit Weile'.  
  
************************  
  
Das erste Mysterium  
  
(Kapitel 48)  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart erwies sich auch in den nächsten Tagen als laufende Katastrophe. Severus hingegen lernte seinen Kerker jetzt erst richtig zu schätzen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund hielt sich Lockhart von diesem Teil des Schlosses fern.  
  
'Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass seine "natürliche Schönheit" unter dem Lichteinfall hier leiden könnte.', dachte Severus spöttisch, während er, wohl das letzte Mal bis zu den nächsten großen Ferien, an einem seiner Lieblingsforschungstränke herumexperimentierte. 'Oder er hat einfach nur Angst im Dunkeln.'  
  
Immer noch spöttisch lächelnd tastete Severus nach einer Essenz, mit der er den Trank heute noch soweit festigen wollte, dass er nach beliebiger Zeit weiter daran arbeiten konnte. Als er ins Leere griff, sah er auf und sich dann irritiert um. Er hatte sich die Essenz dafür extra noch aus Hogsmeade besorgt, um den Trank fertig zu stellen. Severus ließ den Kessel gefrieren und durchdachte noch einmal gründlich all seine Schritte. Diese Methode wandte er immer an, wenn er, was äußerst selten vorkam, etwas verlegt hatte, und auch diesmal funktionierte es.  
  
Nachdem er aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt war, war er noch kurz ins Lehrerzimmer gegangen, wo ihn Prof. Sprout in ein Gespräch über ihre gezogenen Jungalraunen und deren Verwendung für Zaubertränke verwickelt. Währenddessen hatte er die Essenz auf einem Beistelltisch abgestellt und hatte sie dort wohl vergessen, da er durch das plötzliche Auftauchen Lockharts die Flucht ergreifen musste.  
  
'Ob der Kerl so einen Stress überhaupt wert ist?', dachte sich Severus grummelnd, während er die Treppen vom Kerker Richtung Lehrerzimmer hinaufstieg.  
  
Im Gang kam ihm Prof. McGonagall mit etwas zerstreutem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. In letzter Sekunde wich Severus ihr aus, sonst hätte sie ihn vermutlich noch über den Haufen gerannt.  
  
"Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Severus," bemerkte sie aufgeschreckt, "aber ich bin sehr in Eile."  
  
"Wieso?", fragte Severus hinterhältig grinsend. "Flüchten Sie vor Lockhart?"  
  
"Ach, wenn's nur der wäre!"  
  
McGonagall winkte ab.  
  
"Nein, Mr Potter und sein Freund Ron Weasley sind verschwunden!"  
  
"Bei allem Respekt, Minerva..."  
  
Das Grinsen auf Severus' Gesicht wurde breiter.  
  
"...aber die Schüler sind noch gar nicht angekommen und werden sich im Augenblick wohl im Hogwarts-Express befinden."  
  
"Eben nicht!"  
  
Seine Kollegin gestikulierte wild.  
  
"Eben nicht! Sie sind in London nicht in den Zug gestiegen! Die Mutter von Mr Weasley meldete uns, dass sie weder in den Zug gestiegen noch am Bahnhof zu finden seien! Oh, irgendwann bringen mich diese Kinder noch ins Grab!"  
  
Damit wandte sie sich um ging hektisch den Gang hinunter.  
  
'Die bringen Sie ins Grab? Na dann: Willkommen in meiner Welt!', dachte Severus, während er seinen Weg zum Lehrerzimmer fortsetzte.  
  
Doch ein klein wenig unwohl wurde ihm doch, umso länger er darüber nachdachte. Es war auch den Lehrern und erst recht ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Harry seine Ferienunterkunft hasste. Also warum sollte er freiwillig der Schule fernbleiben?  
  
Immer noch grübelnd betrat Severus das Lehrerzimmer und fand die kleine Flasche mit der Essenz genau dort vor, wo er sie abgestellt hatte. Der Raum war vollkommen leer, anscheinend waren alle Kollegen wieder einmal von der Geschäftigkeit des Schuljahresbeginns beflügelt. Severus hatte diese Euphorie noch nie teilen können und wollte gerade wieder hinunter in den Kerker gehen, als eine Eule ins Lehrerzimmer flog.  
  
Sie brachte den 'Abendpropheten' und da Severus der einzige Anwesende war, entlohnte er die Eule, die sich dann auch sofort wieder auf den Weg machte. Severus wollte eigentlich nur kurz die Schlagzeilen überfliegen, als sein Blick an einer haften blieb.  
  
FLIEGENDER FORD ANGLIA VERSETZT MUGGEL IN AUFREGUNG.  
  
Sechs bis sieben Muggel bestätigten ein fliegendes Auto gesehen zu haben. Severus' Verstand setzte das Bild sofort zusammen: laut seiner Kenntnis arbeitete Mr Arthur Weasley beim Ministerium in der Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, also kein Problem an ein solches Auto zu kommen, und die Route, die im Abendpropheten beschrieben wurde, war eigentlich der direkte Weg von London nach Hogwarts, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er Harry ein solches Manöver durchaus zutrauen würde.  
  
Mit der Zeitung unter dem Arm ging Severus wieder hinunter in den Kerker. Er hatte beschlossen McGonagall nichts über seine Vermutung zu sagen und die Sache selbst zu regeln.  
  
Somit wartete Severus und als die Jungen nach Beginn des Banketts immer noch nicht eingetroffen waren, beschloss er eine Runde über das Gelände zu machen.  
  
Gerade als er um die Ecke des Gewächshauses 2 bog, hörte er ein Krachen und ein überlautes Geschepper. Severus' trainiertes Gehör konnte die Richtung sofort bestimmen. Es kam von der Peitschenden Weide! Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zu dem alten, wenn auch durchaus gewalttätigen Baum.  
  
Als er dort ankam, war schon niemand mehr da, aber die Weide sah mehr als nur mitgenommen aus, wie zu erwarten nach einem Zusammenprall mit einem fliegenden Auto, von dem noch einige Teile in der unmittelbaren Umgebung lagen. Severus beschloss, dass sich andere um den Baum kümmern konnten und machte sich auf die Suche nach den beiden Unruhestiftern.  
  
In der Eingangshalle fand er die beiden Jungen gedrängt an einem Fenster stehen. Leise näherte er sich ihnen und konnte schon nach einigen Schritten verstehen, worüber die beiden sprachen.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Snape?", flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er krank!", kam es von Ron, wobei Severus die Hoffnung in dessen Stimme nicht entging.  
  
"Vielleicht hat er GEKÜNDIGT," erwiderte Harry, "weil er WIEDER NICHT Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten darf!"  
  
'Ach, hat sich die gute Nachricht schon so verbreitet, ja?', dachte Severus wütend.  
  
Dieses Thema versetzte ihm immer noch einen leichten Stich.  
  
"Oder sie haben ihn RAUSGESCHMISSEN!", erklärte Ron träumerisch. "Immerhin kann ihn ja keiner ausstehen -"  
  
Bevor die beiden noch seinen Tod prophezeien würden, ging Severus nun doch dazwischen.  
  
"Oder vielleicht wartet er darauf, von euch zu hören, warum ihr nicht mit dem Schulzug gekommen seid."  
  
Erschrocken fuhren die Jungen zu ihm herum und sahen ihn mit Panik in den Augen an.  
  
'Oh ja, Harry, richtig, das wird Ärger geben.'  
  
Doch Severus' einziger Kommentar war ein herrisches "Kommt!". Er führte sie hinunter zu seinem Büro.  
  
"Da hinein!", ordnete er an und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in den Raum.  
  
Mit eingezogenen Köpfen folgten die Jungen der Anweisung. Severus schloss die Tür, überlegte kurz, während er sie musterte und setzte dann an:  
  
"Soso, der Zug ist nicht gut genug für den berühmten Harry Potter und seinen treuen Kameraden Weasley. Wollten hier mit großem Trara ankommen, nicht wahr, die Herren?"  
  
"Nein, Sir, die Absperrung in King's Cross, sie..."  
  
"Ruhe!", unterbrach Severus Harry.  
  
In ihm brodelte immer noch die Wut bei der Erinnerung an ihre hämischen Kommentare über seine Abwesenheit.  
  
"Was habt ihr mit dem Wagen gemacht?"  
  
Verdutzt sahen die beiden ihn an. Vermutlich wunderten sie sich, woher er von dem Vorfall mit dem Auto wissen konnte.  
  
'Nun guckt nicht so! Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass sowas unentdeckt bleibt!'  
  
"Man hat euch gesehen.", zischte er und breitete den Abendpropheten vor ihnen auf dem Schreibtisch aus. "Zwei Londoner Muggel sind felsenfest überzeugt, dass sie einen alten Wagen über den Turm des Postamtes fliegen sahen... Als Mrs Hetty Bayliss in Norfolk um die Mittagszeit ihre Wäsche aufhängen wollte... Mr Angus Fleet aus Peebles schilderte der Polizei... Sechs bis sieben Muggel insgesamt."  
  
Nachdem er den Artikel auszugsweise verlesen hatte, sah er von einem Jungen zum anderen und blieb bei Ron Weasley hängen.  
  
"Ich glaube, dein Vater arbeitet in der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelsachen?", fragte er.  
  
'Wenigstens dann hätte man überlegen können, was man tut.'  
  
Herablassend lächelte er.  
  
"Meine Güte... sein eigener Sohn..."  
  
Die beiden Jungen schrumpften von Minute zu Minute. Sie wagten weder zu sprechen noch aufzusehen.  
  
"Wie ich bei meinem Kontrollgang durch den Park feststellen musste," brach Severus das Schweigen schließlich, "scheint eine sehr wertvolle Peitschende Weide schwer beschädigt worden zu sein."  
  
"Der Baum hat uns mehr zugesetzt als wir ihm!", trotzte Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ruhe!", fuhr Severus ihn an.  
  
Natürlich war der Zusammenprall offensichtlich auch an den beiden nicht schadlos vorübergegangen, doch im Moment hatte Severus nicht die Nerven sich auch noch dem Trotz dieser Halbwüchsigen auszusetzen.  
  
"Zu meinem größten Bedauern gehört ihr nicht zu meinem Haus," fuhr er in ruhigem Ton fort, "und die Entscheidung, euch von der Schule zu weisen, ist nicht meine Sache. Ich werde jetzt gehen und die Leute holen, die das Glück haben, dazu befugt zu sein. Ihr wartet hier."  
  
Damit verließ er das Büro und ging auf direktem Weg zur Großen Halle. Kaum Schüler sahen auf, nur ein paar Erstklässler, weil die noch nicht wussten, mit wem sie es zu tun bekommen würden. Doch Severus verzichtete darauf sie mit einem seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Blicke zu bedenken und trat direkt um den Lehrertisch herum zu Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva, Ihre verlorenen Söhne sind eingetroffen."  
  
"Was?"  
  
McGonagall fuhr hoch.  
  
"Ja.", erklärte Severus und reichte der Kollegin den mitgenommenen Abendpropheten. "Auf einem ziemlich eigentümlichen Weg, wenn Sie mich fragen."  
  
McGonagall überflog den entsprechenden Artikel kurz und Severus konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Miene immer mehr verfinsterte und sie die Lippen fest zusammenpresste.  
  
'Jetzt hilft nur noch beten.', dachte Severus, während er McGonagall musterte.  
  
Er selbst hatte eigentlich auch mit einer etwas weniger heftigen Reaktion gerechnet.  
  
"Dann denke ich," bemerkte sie schließlich mit gepresster Stimme, "ich sollte mit den Herren ein deutliches Wort sprechen."  
  
Daraufhin rauschte sie schnellen Schrittes an Severus vorbei.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte nun Dumbledore, dem dieses leise Gespräch seiner beiden Vertrauten natürlich nicht entgangen war.  
  
"Potter und Weasley sind da.", bemerkte Severus kurz. "Und so wie Minerva im Moment eingestellt ist, sollten Sie vielleicht nachkommen, um den beiden Herren das Leben zu retten."  
  
Daraufhin drehte sich Severus um und folgte der Kollegin mit großen Schritten. An der Tür hatte er sie eingeholt und geleitete sie zu seinem Büro.  
  
"Haben sie sich geäußert?", fragte McGonagall hart.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Severus, sparte sich aber zu sagen, dass er es dazu nicht hatte kommen lassen.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und ließ der Kollegin den Vortritt. Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, hatte McGonagall schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen. In einer ersten Schrecksekunde dachte Severus, sie würde ihre Wut wirklich an den beiden auslassen, doch zu seiner Erleichterung und dem Glück der beiden Jungen entzündete sie nur den stillen Kamin.  
  
Mit immer noch erbarmungsloser Stimme befahl sie den beiden sich zu setzen und ihr dies alles zu erklären. Ron Weasley schilderte sofort eine haarsträubende Geschichte darüber, dass die Absperrung am King's Cross sie nicht durchgelassen hätte und sie deshalb den Zug nicht hätten erreichen können.  
  
"Warum haben sie keinen Brief per Eule geschickt?", fragte McGonagall. "Ich glaube, Sie haben eine Eule?"  
  
Mit strengem Blick sah sie Harry an.  
  
'1:0 für Sie, Minerva.', dachte Severus, während er mehr schlecht als recht in der Nähe der Tür herumstand.  
  
"Ich... ich habe nicht gedacht...", stotterte Harry, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von seiner Hauslehrerin unterbrochen:  
  
"Das ist mir klar."  
  
Hinter hervor gehaltener Hand und im Schatten verzog Severus beim Tone ihrer Stimme mitleidig das Gesicht.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es. Erleichtert trat Severus an die Tür und öffnete, wie von ihm erwartet, dem Direktor. Auch Dumbledore sah streng aus, doch Severus wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass ein Gespräch mit einem ernsten Dumbledore gesünder war als eines mit einer aufgebrachten McGonagall.  
  
Auch dem Direktor mussten sie die Geschichte noch einmal erzählen, wobei diesmal Harry sprach und behauptete, sie hätten den Wagen zufällig gefunden. Severus' Blick huschte seitwärts zum Direktor.  
  
'Er weiss, dass das gelogen ist.'  
  
Severus kannte Dumbledore so lange, dass er dessen Mimik problemlos lesen konnte. Nachdem der Direktor auch nach Harrys Schilderung nichts sagte, murmelte Ron Weasley:  
  
"Wir holen unsere Sachen."  
  
"Was reden Sie da, Weasley?", fauchte McGonagall, was alle, ausgenommen Dumbledore, zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
"Sie werfen uns doch raus, oder?", fragte Ron Weasley weiter, wagte aber nicht seine Hauslehrerin anzusehen.  
  
Severus' Blick wanderte erneut zu Dumbledore, der jetzt auch eingriff.  
  
"Nicht heute, Mr Weasley. Doch ich muss Ihnen nachdrücklich einschärfen, dass Ihr Handeln ein schwerer Fehler war. Ich werde heute Abend Ihren Familien schreiben."  
  
'Na, dass wird Harry wohl wenig kratzen.', vermutete Severus, ließ den Direktor aber ungestört weiter sprechen.  
  
"Ich muss Sie auch davor warnen, noch einmal etwas Derartiges zu tun, denn dann werde ich keine andere Wahl haben, als Sie von der Schule zu weisen."  
  
Severus sah Dumbledore irritiert an. Ein Brief an die Eltern, nicht mehr? Abgesehen davon, dass das nur für einen der beiden wirklich Konsequenzen haben würde.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," bemerkte er, "diese Jungen haben die Vorschriften zur Einschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger gebrochen und einen wertvollen alten Baum schwer beschädigt..."  
  
'Abgesehen davon, dass du früher schon seinen Vater für geringere Dinge härter bestraft hast.'  
  
"...gewiss müssen derlei Taten..."  
  
"Es ist Sache von Professor McGonagall, über die Strafen für die Jungen zu befinden, Severus.", erklärte Dumbledore gelassen. "Sie gehören zu ihrem Haus und stehen daher in ihrer Obhut."  
  
Er wandte sich an seine Stellvertreterin.  
  
"Ich muss zurück zur Feier, Minerva, und ein paar Dinge ansagen. Kommen Sie, Severus, da steht eine köstlich aussehende Senftorte, die ich gerne mal probieren möchte..."  
  
Er griff nach Severus' Arm und führte ihn aus dem Büro. Severus sträubte sich ein wenig. Er ließ ungern Leute in seinem Büro allein und bei McGonagalls momentaner Stimmung hatte er unter anderem Angst, sie könnte eines der Gläser mit seltenen eingelegten Wesen kaputt schmeißen. Doch mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf die beiden Jungen, die ja im Prinzip an allem Schuld waren, beugte er sich dann und folgte Dumbledore.  
  
Draußen musste er trotzdem mit dem Direktor darüber sprechen.  
  
"Albus, bist du sicher, dass das gut geht? Ich hab' keine Lust die Sauerei aufzuwischen, die Minerva da eventuell veranstaltet."  
  
"Keine Sorge, Severus!", winkte Dumbledore lächelnd ab. "Da wird nichts zu Bruch gehen, da wird gar nichts vor sich gehen."  
  
"Na, bei Minervas momentaner Laune," murmelte Severus, "ich weiss nicht."  
  
"Ach, Severus!", lachte Dumbledore. "Sie hat doch nur versucht ihr Gesicht vor dir zu wahren. Du hättest doch auch nicht zugegeben, dass du deinen Hausschülern glauben würdest, wenn sie dir so eine Geschichte erzählen würden. Da ist Minerva eben durch und durch Gryffindor."  
  
'Oh ja!'  
  
Hier brachen sie das Gespräch ab, da sie die Halle erreicht hatten.  
  
Am nächsten Tag gab es das erste Resultat des vorherigen Abends. Von einem Gepolter auf den Gryffindortisch aufmerksam geworden, sah Severus von seinem Frühstück, einem Becher Kaffee, auf.  
  
Eine Eule war mit einer Bruchlandung par excellence vor Ron Weasley "zum Liegen" gekommen. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Severus nur sehen, wie der Gryffindor mit entsetztem Gesicht einen roten Umschlag vom Bein des Tieres löste. Zitternd machte er ihn auf und der folgende Knall ließ selbst Severus zusammenzucken, worauf eine ohrenbetäubende Stimme quer durch den Saal schrie.  
  
"...DEN WAGEN ZU STEHLEN - ES HÄTTE MICH NICHT GEWUNDERT, WENN SIE DICH RAUSGEWORFEN HÄTTEN, WART AB, BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE, NATÜRLICH HAST DU NICHT DARAN GEDACHT, WAS DEIN VATER UND ICH DURCHMACHEN MUSSTEN, ALS WIR SAHEN, DASS ER WEG WAR...."  
  
Severus, der sich inzwischen von dem anfänglich geglaubten Hörsturz erholt hatte, sah, dass betreffender Gryffindor immer kleiner wurde.  
  
'Tja, vielleicht hätten wir es doch nur mit einer Strafarbeit von mir bewenden lassen sollen.', dachte er, während der Heuler noch weiter wetterte.  
  
"...BRIEF VON DUMBLEDORE GESTERN ABEND, ICH DACHTE, DEIN VATER WÜRDE VOR SCHAM STERBEN, NACH ALLEM, WAS WIR FÜR DICH GETAN HABEN, DU UND HARRY HÄTTET EUCH DEN HALS BRECHEN KÖNNEN..."  
  
Mittlerweile taten Severus die Jungen sogar Leid. Auch er kannte solche Moralpredigten zur Genüge. Gwen war ein Genie darin gewesen, jemandem auf etwa genau dieselbe Weise Schuldgefühle einzureden.  
  
"...EINE UNGLAUBLICHE SCHANDE, DEIN VATER HAT EINE UNTERSUCHUNGSKOMMISSION AUF DEM HALS UND WENN DU DIR NOCH EINMAL DEN KLEINSTEN FEHLTRITT ERLAUBST, HOLEN WIR DICH SOFORT NACH HAUSE!"  
  
Daraufhin ging der Brief in Flammen auf, es kam leichtes Gelächter auf und das gewöhnliche Geplapper ging wieder los.  
  
Severus warf einen Seitenblick auf seine Kollegen.  
  
"So kann man es auch in aller Deutlichkeit sagen.", seufzte McGonagall und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.  
  
"Mütter!", schnaubte Severus verächtlich und drückte sich noch immer leicht gegen den Gehörgang.  
  
"Aber zu Recht!", wandte Prof. Sprout ein. "Die arme Weide! Ihr hättet sie mal sehen sollen. So ein armes, hilfloses Ding."  
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
'Arm? Hilflos? Na, man kann's ja auch übertreiben!' 


	50. Der erste Angriff

@alle: Ein frohes neues Jahr wünsch ich euch und das hier gibt's zum Auftakt! Viel Spaß!  
  
*******************************  
  
Der erste Angriff  
  
(Kapitel 49)  
  
Nach diesem turbulenten Auftakt pendelte sich die Routine des Alltags wieder in Hogwarts ein und neben den Schülern waren auch die Lehrer mehr als gespannt darauf, wie sich der inzwischen vom ganzen Kollegium als Nervensäge gesehene Lockhart im Unterricht anstellen würde.  
  
"Vielleicht hat er ja ein zweites Gesicht, so wie Sybill.", versuchte es Flitwick, klang aber nur wenig hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Ja und wahrscheinlich zeigt er im Hauptteil seines Unterrichts genauso viel Können wie sie.", bemerkte McGonagall schnippisch, die dafür bekannt war, dass sie, positiv ausgedrückt, wenig von Wahrsagerei und auch der entsprechenden Lehrerin Sybill Trelawney hielt.  
  
"Ungewohnterweise muss ich mich Minerva anschließen.", bemerkte Severus, während er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und in Richtung Lehrerzimmertür ging. "Hoffen wir nur, dass er das Klassenzimmer stehen lässt."  
  
Wie er beim Abendessen erfuhr, war seine Vermutung gar nicht so unrealistisch gewesen, da Lockhart einen Käfig mit Wichteln aus Cornwall in der Klasse freigelassen hatte, die er nicht wieder unter Kontrolle bekamen. Es mussten wohl die Schüler gewesen sein, die alles wieder hergerichtet hatten.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Lockhart thronte immer noch unter ihnen, obwohl doch mindestens jetzt klar sein müsste, dass er mehr als nur ungeeignet für den Job war.  
  
'Aber von mir wird Albus sich das nicht sagen lassen.', dachte er und erinnerte sich etwas geknickt an ihr letztes Gespräch über Lockhart.  
  
Seitdem hatte Severus es auch vermieden in Dumbledores Gegenwart über Lockhart zu sprechen. Die für seine Verhältnisse heftige Reaktion des Direktors hatte ihn schon etwas eingeschüchtert.  
  
Nach dem Essen verschwand Severus wie immer sofort wieder im Kerker. Er hatte sich abends generell nie lange bei seinen Kollegen aufgehalten und seit Lockhart da war schon gar nicht. Severus ging in sein Büro, da er noch einiges an Stoff vorzubereiten und zu ordnen hatte.  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihm überraschend schneller zuschlug als gewöhnlich, fuhr Severus herum. An der Wand neben der Tür stand Lucius Malfoy. Severus setzte seine übliche eiskalte Miene auf und sah Lucius an ohne sich seine Überraschung anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Lucius! Welch erfreulicher Besuch! Was willst du?"  
  
"Ach, Severus!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy schien den Sarkasmus in Severus' Stimme absichtlich zu überhören.  
  
"Warum so unhöflich? Wo wir doch alte Schulfreunde sind."  
  
Auf das Wort 'Schulfreunde', was in seinen Augen die größte Lüge aller Zeiten darstellte, ging Severus nicht ein.  
  
"Du nennst es unhöflich, ich nenne es direkt. Da ich dich kenne, Lucius, weiss ich, dass du nicht hergekommen bist, um ein wenig über belangloses Zeug zu reden. Du willst irgendwas und da ich noch einiges zu tun habe, mach es mir und dir leichter und sag mir konkret, was du willst."  
  
"Immer noch so kalt wie früher, hm? Nun gut, wenn du es direkt wissen willst,..."  
  
Mit ausschweifender Geste ließ sich der blonde Zauberer auf einem Stuhl vor Severus' Schreibtisch nieder.  
  
"Draco und ich waren einkaufen vor dem Schuljahr und du weißt ja, wie starrköpfig er sein kann."  
  
Da Severus darauf nicht einging, sondern seinen Gegenüber nur abwartend ansah, fuhr Lucius fort:  
  
"Nun ja, jedenfalls hat er mir erzählt, dass das Quidditch-Team von Slytherin neue Besen gebrauchen könnte und so habe ich ihn und den Rest des Teams mit neuen Nimbus 2001 ausgestattet."  
  
"Wie überaus gütig von dir!", kommentierte Severus theatralisch. "Aber, wie gesagt, ich kenne dich und ich nehme an, dass du dafür jetzt eine Gegenleistung von mir verlangst. Und wenn ich weiter spekulieren darf, nehme ich an, sie hat etwas mit dem neuen Besen deines Sohnes zu tun."  
  
"Dein Intellekt ist eben unfehlbar, mein Lieber.", gab Lucius nickend zurück. "Draco hat mir gegenüber geäußert, dass er die Slytherin- Mannschaft dieses Jahr als Sucher unterstützen will. Ich dachte da an ein bißchen Hilfe von dir."  
  
"Du willst deinen Sohn also ins Team einkaufen, richtig?"  
  
"Nun, laut meinen Informationen hat der letzte Sucher Slytherins letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht."  
  
"Und wenn ich nun schon einen neuen Sucher habe?", fragte Severus herausfordernd.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sah ihn einen Moment irritiert, dann zornig an und stützte sich vor Severus auf dem Schreibtisch auf.  
  
"Dann wirst du einen anderen Weg finden müssen. Du kannst dich doch aus allem herauswinden, oder?"  
  
"In der Tat.", erwiderte Severus kalt. "Auch aus dem Fall, dass Slytherin die Quidditch-Meisterschaft verlieren sollte."  
  
"Dann haben wir uns wohl verstanden.", erkannte Lucius. "Einen schönen Abend noch, Severus."  
  
"Ebenfalls."  
  
Und schon schlug die Tür hinter Lucius Malfoy ins Schloss. Ein Teil von Severus ärgerte sich darüber das Angebot akzeptiert zu haben. Das würde wieder heftige Auseinandersetzungen mit McGonagall geben.  
  
'Obwohl,' dachte Severus, 'sie hat meiner Erinnerung zufolge Harry letztes Jahr seinen Besen besorgt und ihn trotz der Verordnung gegen Erstklässler im Team in die Mannschaft gebracht. Sie wäre eigentlich die letzte, die sich beschweren dürfte.'  
  
Außerdem wusste Severus erstens, dass er sowieso nur noch offiziell gefragt worden war, da die Besen sich wahrscheinlich schon im Besitz der Spieler befanden, und zweitens fand er, dass der Quidditch-Pokal schon lange mal wieder in sein Büro gehörte.  
  
Allerdings war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob Draco Malfoy sich als Sucher des Teams sonderlich eignete. Er hatte ein ziemlich große Klappe, wenn es um Quidditch ging, aber an seinen spielerischen Fähigkeiten wagte Severus zu zweifeln.  
  
Also setzte er ein Schreiben auf, das er, obwohl er sich damit gewaltig Ärger einhandelte, am nächsten Tag mit der Aufforderung zum Extratraining dem Slytherin-Kapitän Marcus Flint in die Hand drücken würde.  
  
"Ich, Professor S. Snape, erteile dem Slytherin-Team die Erlaubnis, am heutigen Tage auf dem Quidditch-Feld zu trainieren aufgrund der Notwendigkeit, ihren neuen Sucher auszubilden. gez.: Severus Snape"  
  
Diese, natürlich undatierte, Erlaubnis würde es seiner Mannschaft ermöglichen das Quidditch-Feld sooft es nötig war zu besetzen. Um alles weitere sollten und würden sich die Spieler nun selbst kümmern.  
  
Das es prompt Ärger gegeben haben musste, erfuhr Severus nur nebenbei durch einen gehässigen Kommentar McGonagalls, während sie ihm auf seine Nachfragen hin mitteilte, wie die Strafarbeiten für die beiden Bruchlandungsfahrer ausfallen würden.  
  
Ron Weasley hatte das Silber im Pokalzimmer mit Armschmalz zu polieren, das Ganze unter Aufsicht von Argus Filch. Severus war sich nicht sicher, was die eigentliche Strafe für den Jungen war: das Polieren oder Filch.  
  
Einer Sache war er sich jedoch ganz sicher, nämlich dass der Brief an die Familien, der für Harry keine eigentliche Strafe darstellte, noch mal auf seine Strafarbeit draufgeschlagen war. Er musste Lockhart dabei helfen dessen Fanpost zu beantworten.  
  
'Das ist keine Strafarbeit, das ist Folter.'  
  
Doch seine Meinung darüber behielt er im Hinblick auf McGonagalls, gelinde gesagt, miserable Laune für sich.  
  
Doch diese relativ normalen Probleme sollten bald von mysteriöseren abgelöst werden. Am selben Abend noch, als Severus sich vorgenommen hatte früh schlafen zu gehen, schaffte er es einfach nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen, da er ständig glaubte Geräusche zu hören.  
  
'Ich wusste ja, dass mich diese Schüler irgendwann wahnsinnig machen.', dachte er grimmig, verdrängte das Ganze jedoch bis Halloween.  
  
Severus glaubte langsam, dass er anfangen könnte dieses Fest zu hassen. Letztes Jahr war es Quirrells Troll und dieses Jahr fing es schon damit an, dass Harry und seine beiden Begleiter nirgendwo zu sehen waren. Gerade wollte er McGonagall mit einem spitzen Kommentar darauf aufmerksam machen, als er etwas hörte.  
  
Reißen... zerfetzen... töten...  
  
Severus fasste sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an die Schläfen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Severus?", erkundigte sich Madam Hooch von der Seite.  
  
"Ja, ja, nur ein bißchen Kopfschmerzen.", gab Severus murmelnd zurück.  
  
Dann kam es schon wieder.  
  
...so hungrig... schon so lange...  
  
Dieses Gefühl und diese Stimme kamen ihm bekannt vor.  
  
...töten... Zeit zu töten...  
  
Jetzt setzte es aus und Severus konnte sich schlagartig erinnern. Er hatte diese Stimme bei seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts gehört. Lydia und ihm wurde gesagt, es sei ihr Schicksal! Damals wie heute schien es niemand anderes zu hören.  
  
Aus einem ziemlich unguten Gefühl heraus wollte sich Severus verabschieden, um sich genauer umzusehen, doch als er aufstand, hörte er es wieder.  
  
...ich rieche Blut... ICH RIECHE BLUT!  
  
Ihm war, als hätte man ihm einen schweren Pfahl direkt gegen den Kopf geschlagen, sodass er schwankte und sich gerade noch an seinem Stuhl festhalten konnte.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Madam Hooch stand schon neben ihm und stützte ihn leicht. Severus hörte nicht, ob sie ihn etwas fragte, da Dumbledore gerade das Fest beendete und die Schüler lärmend die Halle räumten. Dann trat auch der Direktor zu ihm.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Severus?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Ja, ja!"  
  
Severus nickte und versuchte krampfhaft zu überspielen, dass ihm immer noch leicht schwindelig war.  
  
"Es war nur..."  
  
Weiter kam Severus nicht, da die Aufmerksamkeit des Kollegiums auf einen Schülertumult gelenkt wurde, der sich anscheinend unweit der Halle gebildet hatte. Man hörte einzelne Schüler schreien und schon liefen alle hin, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Hinter Dumbledore und McGonagall kämpfte sich Severus durch die Schülermenge, konnte jedoch schon Filch zetern hören.  
  
"Du! Du hast meine Katze ermordet! Du hast sie getötet! Ich bring dich um! Ich -"  
  
Dann ging Gott sei Dank Dumbledore dazwischen und Severus hatte Zeit sich die ganze Situation anzusehen.  
  
An einem Fackelhalter hing eine erstarrte Mrs Norris und über ihr stand mit einer Substanz, die auf unschöne Weise an Blut erinnerte, 'DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET. FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT'. Davor standen starr vor Schreck Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und in vorderster Front Harry Potter, auf den Filch augenscheinlich gerade hatte losgehen wollen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte inzwischen Mrs Norris vom Fackelhalter geholt und bat Filch und die drei Kinder mitzukommen. Völlig vergessen von allen trat nun Lockhart hinzu.  
  
"Mein Büro ist am nächsten, Direktor -", bot er überschwenglich an, "nur die Treppe hoch - bitte seien Sie so frei -"  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Gilderoy."  
  
Darauf schritt Dumbledore in die Richtung, die Lockhart ihm gewiesen hatte, welcher ihm auch aufgeregt hinterher eilte, ihm folgten die Kinder und Filch und schließlich McGonagall und Severus selbst. Zum Glück fragte niemand, warum er eigentlich mitkam, denn ihm wäre im Moment auch kein triftiger Grund eingefallen.  
  
Er hatte auch geglaubt, dass ihn nichts mehr schockieren könnte, doch Lockharts Büro, ausgestattet mit zahllosen Selbstportraits, übertraf seine kühnsten Alpträume.  
  
Die Kinder hatten sich eingeschüchtert hingesetzt, während der Direktor sowie auch McGonagall mit der Untersuchung von Mrs Norris beschäftigt waren. Filch hatte sich mit in den Händen vergrabenem Gesicht auf einem Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und gab einen äußerst kümmerlichen Eindruck ab. Trotzdem musste sich Severus zusammennehmen, um sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, da es im Prinzip einfach nur komisch aussah, wie Dumbledore und McGonagall ernsthaft und sachgemäß die Katze untersuchten, während aufgeregt herum hüpfte und Schauergeschichten zum Besten gab.  
  
Wenn da nicht diese Stimme gewesen wäre, die Severus so zugesetzt hatte, hätte er vermutlich über die ganze Szene gelacht: bedrückte Gryffindors, ein heulender Hausmeister, zwei der angesehensten Lehrer Hogwarts' über eine Katze gebeugt und ein herum hüpfender Lockhart, im Prinzip war es köstlich. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore seine Kontrolle abgeschlossen.  
  
"Sie ist nicht tot, Argus.", erklärte er Filch mit beruhigender Stimme.  
  
Jetzt musste sich Severus wirklich zusammenreißen, denn Lockhart der gerade noch von sämtlichen möglichen Todesarten berichtet hatte, stand nun mit offenem Mund da.  
  
"Nicht tot?", schluchzte Filch und sah ganz vorsichtig hoch. "Aber warum ist sie ganz... ganz steif und erstarrt?"  
  
"Sie wurde versteinert.", erklärte Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah! Hab ich's mir doch gedacht!", rief Lockhart und nickte eifrig, doch niemand achtete auf ihn, da Dumbledore fortfuhr:  
  
"Doch wie, kann ich nicht sagen..."  
  
"Fragen Sie IHN!", kreischte Filch und einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er wieder auf Harry losgehen.  
  
"Kein Zweitklässler hätte das geschafft.", wehrte der Direktor kopfschüttelnd ab. "Dafür wäre schwarze Magie der fortgeschrittensten -"  
  
"Er hat's getan! Er hat's getan!", schrie Filch völlig außer sich. "Sie haben gesehen, was er an die Wand geschrieben hat! Er hat - in meinem Büro - er weiß, dass ich ein - ich ein -"  
  
Filch rang mit den Worten, doch dann platzte es heraus:  
  
"Er weiß, dass ich ein Squib bin!"  
  
"Ich habe Mrs Norris nicht einmal angefasst!", verteidigte sich Harry. "Und ich weiß nicht mal, was ein Squib ist."  
  
"Unsinn!", rief Filch. "Er hat meinen Kwikzaubern-Brief gesehen!"  
  
Severus, der Harry insoweit glaubte, dass er es nicht getan hatte, weil er es gar nicht hätte tun können, schaltete sich jetzt in die Auseinandersetzung ein, da er glaubte, dass Harry etwas verheimlichte.  
  
"Wenn ich etwas dazu sagen darf, Direktor, Potter und seine Freunde waren vielleicht nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Aber wir haben hier eine Reihe verdächtiger Umstände. Warum war er überhaupt in diesem Korridor? Warum war er nicht beim Halloween-Fest?"  
  
Severus setzte auf eine alte Masche, nämlich dass Leute, die in die Ecke gedrängt wurden, grundsätzlich kooperativ waren und er hoffte etwas zu hören, was ihn weiterbringen konnte, dieses Mysterium aufzuklären. Übereifrig erzählten alle drei gleichzeitig von einer Todestagsfeier und Geistern, was alles keinen Zusammenhang brachte, sodass Severus sie unterbrach.  
  
"Aber warum seid ihr hinterher nicht zum Fest gekommen? Warum seid ihr hoch in diesen Korridor?"  
  
Die drei verstummten und Severus' Instinkt, dass sie nicht zufällig dort waren bestätigte sich.  
  
"Weil... weil...," stotterte Harry, "weil wir müde waren und ins Bett gehen wollten."  
  
"Ohne noch etwas zu Abend zu essen?", setzte Severus nach, als er die Nervosität spürte. "Ich dachte, Geister würden bei ihren Partys keine Speisen servieren, die Lebenden bekömmlich wären."  
  
"Wir hatten keinen Hunger!", kam es von Ron Weasley.  
  
'Klar! Und ich verleih' Gryffindor freiwillig Punkte!', dachte Severus mit spöttischem Lächeln und drehte sich zu Dumbledore um.  
  
"Ich denke, dass Potter nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagt. Es wäre angeraten, ihm gewisse Vergünstigungen zu entziehen, bis er bereit ist, uns die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich persönlich meine, er sollte aus dem Quidditch-Team ausgeschlossen werden, bis er sich entschlossen hat, alle Unklarheiten zu beseitigen."  
  
"Nun mal halblang, Severus!", mischte sich McGonagall ein. "Ich sehe keinen Grund, dem Jungen das Quidditch zu verbieten. Diese Katze hat keinen Schlag mit dem Besenstiel abbekommen. Es gibt keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass Potter etwas Unrechtes getan hat."  
  
Nach kurzem Schweigen schloss sich Dumbledore an:  
  
"Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld, Severus."  
  
Wütend gab Severus nach. Er hatte mit dem Quidditch-Verbot eigentlich nur bezwecken wollen, dass Harry wirklich die Wahrheit sagte, denn er enthielt ihnen etwas vor, darauf hätte Severus beide Hände verwettet. Während Filch noch zeterte, versuchte er ein weiteres Argument auszugraben, doch von der Stimme wollte er nicht reden.  
  
"Wir werden sie heilen können, Argus."  
  
Dumbledores Stimme holte Severus zurück.  
  
"Madam Sprout ist es kürzlich gelungen, einige Alraunen zu züchten. Sobald sie ihre volle Größe erreicht haben, werde ich einen Trank brauen lassen, der Mrs Norris wieder beleben wird."  
  
"Das erledige ich!", spielte sich Lockhart wieder in den Vordergrund. "Ich muss es schon hundertmal getan haben, ich könnte einen Alraune- Wiederbelebungstrank im Schlaf zusammenbrauen."  
  
"Verzeihen Sie," erklärte Severus mit einer Stimme, die verdeutlichte, wie gern er Lockhart in diesem Moment an die Kehle gehen würde, "doch ich denke, ich bin der Experte für Zaubertränke an dieser Schule."  
  
'Dagegen dass so einer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten darf, kann ich nichts tun, aber in mein Fach mischst du dich nicht ein!'  
  
Dumbledore schickte die Kinder aus dem Raum und entließ, nachdem er noch etwas beruhigend auf Filch eingewirkt hatte, auch die Erwachsenen.  
  
Severus ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Kerker. Hätte Dumbledore ihn doch nur gelassen! Severus war sich sicher, dass auch Harry die Stimme gehört hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte gespürt, dass er ganz nah dran gewesen war.  
  
'Auf ein Neues!', dachte er sich. 'Ich kriege das raus!' 


	51. Das zweite Mysterium

Anmerkung von Tasha: War ich wieder zu lang? Oder hebt ihr euch eure Meinung für den Schluss auf, damit ich schnell zu Ende schreibe? *g*  
  
*****************************  
  
Das zweite Mysterium  
  
(Kapitel 50)  
  
Der Vorfall blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Die Schüler waren in Unruhe versetzt worden, doch die meisten schienen es totschweigen zu wollen. In einigen Ecken klang jedoch an, dass Schüler glaubten, dass Harry Potter der Erbe Slytherins sei.  
  
'So ein Quatsch!'  
  
Severus konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
'Er kann nicht der Erbe Slytherins sein! Er ist kein Slytherin und soweit ich weiß, war auch keiner seiner Vorfahren dort. Es gibt eigentlich nur...'  
  
Doch Severus zwang sich energisch diese Theorie aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Das konnte schlichtweg nicht sein, auch wenn viele Zeichen darauf hindeuteten.  
  
Doch auch im Kollegium blieb das Thema nicht aus.  
  
"Diese Kinder!", erklärte Binns in seinem einschläfernden Ton, als er unerwartet durch eine Wand geschwebt kam. "Haben mich doch gerade wirklich nach der Kammer des Schreckens gefragt. Als ob das etwas mit Zaubereigeschichte zu tun hätte. Wo es diese Kammer noch nicht mal gibt."  
  
"Falsch.", bemerkte Severus ohne aufzusehen. "Sie wurde nie gefunden, aber das ist kein Beweis für ihre Nichtexistenz."  
  
"Also bitte, Severus!", mischte sich McGonagall ein. "Wir haben die Schule x-mal durchsucht und eine solche Kammer nie gefunden!"  
  
"Minerva, sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass Sie keine Mittel und Wege kennen sogar Räume versteckt zu halten und nur bestimmten Personen zugänglich zu machen."  
  
Nun sah Severus mit musterndem Blick in die Runde.  
  
"Und außerdem: Wenn es die Kammer nicht gibt, wer erklärt mir dann den BEWIESENEN Vorfall vor 50 Jahren?"  
  
"Das war entschieden etwas anderes!", herrschte McGonagall plötzlich. "Und nun Schluss damit! Wir sollten zum Alltag übergehen."  
  
'Na, viel Spaß!', dachte Severus.  
  
Noch spät abends saß Severus in seinem Büro und korrigierte Tests. Morgen lag das Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin an, sodass er vermutlich nicht zu viel Korrektur kommen würde und er hasste es Sachen aufzuschieben. Umso ungehaltener reagierte er auf ein Klopfen.  
  
"Herein!"  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand trat sicheren Schrittes ein. Da es entgegen Severus' Erwartung kein Schüler sein konnte, sah Severus auf.  
  
"Bist du sehr beschäftigt?"  
  
"Lucius!", rief Severus. "Was zur Hölle willst du schon wieder hier?"  
  
"Na, na, du solltest dich nicht so aufregen."  
  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schloss Lucius Malfoy die Tür.  
  
"Ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich mich bei dir bedanken wollte. Ich wusste ja, dass du für das Quidditch-Team eine Lösung findest."  
  
"Das hättest du mir auch schriftlich mitteilen können, oder?", fragte Severus und versuchte sich von Malfoys selbstgefälligem Grinsen nicht provozieren zu lassen.  
  
"Gut, dann kommen wir zu etwas anderem. Ich habe gehört, es hätte einen mysteriösen Vorfall in Zusammenhang mit der Kammer des Schreckens gegeben."  
  
Nun legte Severus die Feder zur Seite und sah Lucius an.  
  
"Nun, die Katze von Hausmeister Filch wurde auf irgendeine Art versteinert.", antwortete Severus. "Jemand hat etwas über die Kammer des Schreckens an die Wand geschmiert, aber wir nehmen an, dass es ein Scherz von jemandem war, der sich einfach nur für irgendeine Sache an Filch rächen wollte."  
  
"Aber der Direktor soll die Katze noch nicht geheilt haben.", hakte Malfoy nach. "Wenn es nur ein Schülerstreich war, wieso setzt der Direktor dem kein Ende?"  
  
"Für das Aufheben der Versteinerung wird ein bestimmter Trank aus Alraunen benötigt.", erklärte Severus gelassen. "Unsere Alraunen sind leider noch nicht ganz ausgewachsen. Daran allein liegt es."  
  
"Ah so."  
  
Malfoy schwieg kurz.  
  
"Es ist also völlig ausgeschlossen, dass die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde und der Erbe Slytherins in Hogwarts ist."  
  
"Nun, Lucius," erwiderte Severus, während er sich auf die Unterarme stützte und seinen Gegenüber fixierte, "wir beide sollten wohl am besten wissen, dass der wahre Erbe nicht in Hogwarts sein kann, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Genau so ist es."  
  
Malfoy stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."  
  
Damit verließ er das Büro, doch Severus konnte sich jetzt keineswegs mehr auf Korrekturen konzentrieren.  
  
'Eines steht fest: Lucius weiß bestens über die Vorfälle Bescheid.'  
  
Dies war eine Tatsache, die Severus Sorgen machte. Er kannte nun drei Generationen von Malfoys und aus seiner Erfahrung heraus traute er ihnen alles zu. Auch waren er und Lucius zwei der wenigen, die wussten wer sich als Erbe Slytherins betitelt hatte, aber seine Anwesenheit in Hogwarts war unmöglich.  
  
'Lucius weiß, was hier vorgeht und das beunruhigt mich.'  
  
Doch wieder stand Severus vor dem gleichen Problem. Er hatte eine Theorie, die in sich schlüssig war, doch wieder hatte er zu wenig Beweise.  
  
'Ich muss die Bedeutung dieser Stimme rauskriegen.', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Sie ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den ich habe.'  
  
Am nächsten Tag war die Schule wieder mal im Quidditch-Fieber.  
  
Die Begegnungen zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin waren jedes Jahr das Großereignis schlechthin und im Gegensatz zu Severus, der diesen Sport am liebsten abschaffen würde, weil er ihm nichts abgewinnen konnte, ließen sich auch die meisten Lehrer davon hinreißen.  
  
"Sie mögen vielleicht die schnelleren Besen haben, Severus, aber wir haben die talentierteren Spieler."  
  
So oder so ähnlich waren McGonagalls Worte gewesen und eigentlich, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, konnte Severus da nur beipflichten. Das Team der Slytherins bestand nur aus Jungen, von denen die meisten außer Quidditch keine großartigen Leistungen zu verbuchen hatten. Es gab zwar einige Ausnahmen, aber grundsätzlich hatte die Mannschaft von Slytherin das Motto: Erst draufschlagen, dann vielleicht fragen.  
  
Da er aber als Hauslehrer nun mal die Pflicht hatte bei den Spielen anwesend zu sein, versuchte er das Beste daraus zu machen und strafte Bemerkungen wie die von McGonagall meist nur mit einem arroganten Seitenblick.  
  
Wie immer suchte sich Severus einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe und wollte das Spiel nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Das Spiel wurde angepfiffen und wie von Severus nicht anders erwartet, hatte Draco Malfoy, anstatt nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, nichts Besseres zu tun, als Harry zu trietzen.  
  
'Womit habe ich das verdient?', fragte sich Severus deprimiert, als plötzlich ein Raunen durchs Publikum ging.  
  
Ein Klatscher war auf Harry zugeschossen und egal wie oft die Treiber ihn abwehrten, er kam immer wieder zurück.  
  
'Das kann doch nicht sein.'  
  
Severus warf einen Blick auf seine Mannschaft. Er traute ihnen durchaus zu, dass sie nach alter Slytherin-Manier an diesem Klatscher rumgebastelt hatten, doch für sein Empfinden schienen sie viel zu angenehm überrascht.  
  
Es stand mittlerweile 60:0 für Slytherin, doch das interessierte eigentlich keinen, denn Harry wurde von dem Klatscher immer ärger bedrängt und auch die Treiber schienen überfordert.  
  
Schließlich nahm das Team eine Auszeit. Es war eindeutig, dass der Klatscher nicht in Ordnung war, aber er war zu schnell, um ihn im Flug zu verzaubern oder zu stoppen. Die Gryffindors schienen sich geeinigt zu haben, denn Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel erneut an.  
  
Severus sah zu McGonagall. Diese saß jedoch mit einem ernst verzogenen Gesicht auf ihrem Platz und machte keine Anstalten im Namen der Mannschaft das Spiel abzubrechen. Gut, er selber hätte es bei umgekehrter Lage sicher auch nicht abgebrochen, aber er hatte McGonagall für etwas vorsichtiger gehalten.  
  
Zusätzlich hatte es nun auch zu regnen begonnen. Das Spiel war nur noch schwer zu erkennen, doch Severus hatte sich auf die beiden Sucher fixiert, wobei Harry immer noch darum bemüht war nun allein dem verrückten Klatscher auszuweichen.  
  
Da passierte es. Malfoy sagte irgendwas, was Severus nicht verstehen konnte, doch es schien Harry so zu irritieren, dass er eine Sekunde zu lang still stand. Der Klatscher traf seinen Arm und selbst bei dieser schlechten Sicht war Severus klar, dass der Arm gebrochen sein musste. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde Harry vom Besen fallen, doch dann schoss er auf Malfoy zu. Mit dem gesunden Arm packte er nach irgendwas, was in dieser Situation nur der Schnatz sein konnte. Harry jedoch schoss nun ungebremst auf den Boden zu, alle starrten auf ihn, doch Severus sah, wie der verrückte Klatscher einen hohen Bogen machte und wahrscheinlich hinter Harry her schießen wollte. In dem Moment hatte Severus schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, zielte auf den Klatscher und sagte leise:  
  
"Finite incantatem!"  
  
Der Klatscher fiel auf den Boden, wo er sich zwar noch immer sträubte, nun aber keine generelle Gefahr mehr darstellte.  
  
Um Harry hatte sich inzwischen eine Menschentraube gebildet, inmitten welcher Severus Lockharts bunte Wenigkeit erkennen konnte.  
  
'Oh nein! Der richtet doch nur wieder irgendeinen Unsinn an!'  
  
Schnell lief Severus die Treppe von der Tribüne herunter, doch als er unten ankam, ging Harry schon in Begleitung von Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger an ihm vorbei. Harrys Arm hing durch wie ein riesiger Gummihandschuh und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Lockhart sämtliche Knochen aus Harrys Arm hatte verschwinden lassen.  
  
Im Schatten der Treppe verzog Severus das Gesicht. Gegen verschwundene Knochen half nur eines: Skele-Wachs!  
  
Nach einer Massenkeilerei der Häuser zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit waren Severus einmal alle Knochen unterhalb seines rechten Knies durch einen Blindgänger von Fluch abhanden gekommen und er hatte auch eine Nacht nach Einnahme von Skele-Wachs im Krankenflügel verbringen dürfen. Man spürte, wie die Knochen im Schnellverfahren wuchsen und nach eigener Erfahrung wusste Severus, dass man diese Tortur kaum jemandem wünschte.  
  
Als er aus dem Schatten trat, stapfte Hagrid an ihm vorbei und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Armer Harry!", murmelte er. "Alle Knochen weg, mit einem Spruch!"  
  
"Tja, Professor Lockhart ist eben eine wandelnde Katastrophe.", bemerkte Severus, schritt an dem Wildhüter vorbei und fühlte sich nach diesem Seitenhieb auf Lockhart sogar ein wenig besser. 


	52. Der zweite Angriff und seine Folgen

Der zweite Angriff und seine Folgen  
  
(Kapitel 51)  
  
Vielleicht hatte ihm der Triumph Lockhart wieder einmal versagen zu sehen auch dazu verholfen an diesem Abend früh einzuschlafen, aber Severus schlief äußerst gut, bis er plötzlich hochschreckte.  
  
Es musste seiner inneren Uhr nach 4 oder 5 Uhr sein und eigentlich konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, wovon er aufgewacht war. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, eine eiskalte Windböe hätte durch sein Schlafzimmer gepfiffen, aber das Fenster war fest verschlossen.  
  
Leider hatte sich seine Fähigkeit einschlafen zu können genauso schnell verabschiedet wie sie gekommen war und so stand Severus auf, zog sich seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel über und ging in sein nebenan gelegenes Labor. Immer wenn er nicht schlafen konnte oder sich von sonst irgendwas ablenken wollte, experimentierte er an dem alten Forschungstrank seiner Mentorin an der Uni herum. Erstens war dies etwas, was ihn forderte, und eine solche Aufgabe für ihn zu finden war schon nicht einfach, aber zweitens versuchte er damit auch ein bißchen Wiedergutmachung an der verstorbenen Professorin zu üben, indem er ihr Werk zu vollenden versuchte.  
  
Er hatte sich gerade genügend Licht gemacht, um weiterzumachen, als er Schritte hörte. Sie waren entfernt, aber sie klangen doch hektisch. Anderen wären die Schritte wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen, aber Severus' Gehör war so trainiert, dass er auch leiseste Geräusche wahrnehmen konnte. Ein zweiter Vorteil war natürlich die nächtliche Stille, durch die die Geräusche besonders hervorgehoben wurden.  
  
Beunruhigt durch die Hektik der Schritte gab Severus sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben auf, verließ sein Labor und folgte den Schritten. Schließlich kam er zu der Treppe, die von der Eingangshalle zum Krankenflügel führte. Am oberen Treppenabsatz standen McGonagall und Dumbledore. Der Direktor stand über irgendwas gebeugt, das von McGonagall verdeckt wurde, die nur den Kopf schüttelte und unverständliche Worte murmelte. Entschlossen herauszufinden, was los war, stieg Severus die Stufen hoch und tippte Prof. McGonagall auf die Schulter.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Die Lehrerin fuhr vor Schreck so stark herum, dass sie beinahe gestürzt wäre, wenn ihr Gegenüber sie nicht festgehalten hätte.  
  
"Ich hörte eilige Schritte und wollte eigentlich nur nach dem Rechten sehen.", erklärte Severus. "Doch wenn Sie schon..."  
  
Dann stockte er. McGonagall war zur Seite getreten und Dumbledore hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, sodass Severus den Grund für die Aufregung sehen konnte. Auf der Treppe lag ein Schüler, der offensichtlich genauso versteinert worden war wie Mrs Norris.  
  
Severus hatte keine Schwierigkeiten den Schüler zu identifizieren. Es handelte sich um einen Erstklässler namens Colin Creevey, Gryffindor. Sein Gesicht war zwar nicht zu erkennen, aber er hielt für ihn typisch seine Muggelkamera davor. Dieses Ding hätte Severus überall wiedererkannt. Er hatte es schon einmal konfisziert, weil ihm der Junge mit seinem Geknipse tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen war. Abgesehen davon, dass Severus sowieso ungern Bilder oder Fotos von sich sah, störte Creevey damit auch massiv seinen Unterricht. Nach einer harten Verhandlung mit McGonagall hatte der Junge sie zurückbekommen mit der Auflage keine Fotos mehr im Unterricht zu machen.  
  
Nun lag der Gryffindor da, steif wie eine Statue, seine Kamera fest umklammert.  
  
"Also ein weiterer Angriff.", bemerkte Severus leise und versuchte möglichst gefasst zu klingen.  
  
"Ja, Severus.", antwortete Dumbledore. "Und diesmal hat es leider keine Katze oder Eule sondern einen Schüler getroffen."  
  
"Albus!", schritt McGonagall beinahe entsetzt ein. "Angriff ist Angriff, wen auch immer es getroffen hat! Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?"  
  
"Wir beide, Minerva, werden Mr Creevey in den Krankenflügel bringen.", entschied der Direktor. "Severus, vielleicht hat der Angreifer etwas zurückgelassen."  
  
"Selbstverständlich."  
  
Dumbledore brauchte die Aufforderung nicht auszusprechen, Severus hätte sich ohnehin umgesehen. Er nahm die Treppe und die Eingangshalle unter die Lupe, aber abgesehen von den Trauben, die wahrscheinlich Colin Creevey gehörten und ein bißchen Wasser auf den Treppen war nichts festzustellen. Severus wunderte sich zwar über Wasser auf den Treppenstufen, aber andererseits liefen hier Schüler, Lehrer, Filch und Hagrid mit zum Teil nassen oder matschigen Schuhen rauf und runter und dabei konnte dieses Wasser natürlich zurückbleiben.  
  
Grübelnd ging Severus schließlich zurück in seine Wohnung. Gut, Mrs Norris hätte man sich auch als Rache an Filch erklären können, aber wer sollte sich an jemandem wie Colin Creevey vergreifen.  
  
'Vor allem,' dachte Severus, 'an diesem Ort und um diese Uhrzeit.'  
  
Es war alles mysteriös und Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, würde er unter den Kollegen den Notstand oder zumindest erhöhte Gefahrenbereitschaft ausrufen.  
  
Genauso passierte es auch. Die anderen Lehrer nahmen Severus' Gewohnheit auf regelmäßig durch die Gänge zu patrouillieren, was nicht gerade zur Beruhigung der Schüler beitrug. Im Gegenteil bekam Severus immer öfter mit, dass Schüler apathisch und verstört aussahen, und auch, dass ein reger Handel mit Talismanen, Glücksbringern und mit Schutzzaubern versehenen Gegenständen ausgebrochen war.  
  
Severus versuchte trotzdem so normal wie möglich seinen Unterricht zu führen. Er sah keinen Grund und noch weniger Nutzen darin die Schüler durch eigene Unruhe noch weiter in Panik zu versetzen. Eigentlich verhielten sich die Schüler in seinem Unterricht auch zusehends normaler, als er es von seinen Kollegen zu hören bekam. Alle arbeiteten ruhig und alles lief glatt, bis zu einem Donnerstag Nachmittag in der zweiten Dezemberwoche.  
  
Der Unterricht im zweiten Jahrgang verlief eigentlich auch wie immer, wobei das in diesem Fall hieß, dass Draco Malfoy keine Gelegenheit ausließ Harry zu piesacken. Severus bekam das zwar durchaus mit und war sich sicher, dass sich Draco dem bewusst war, er unternahm jedoch nichts, da er der Meinung war, dass Harry sich gegen solche Lächerlichkeiten alleine wehren konnte, und außerdem hatte er, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, keine Lust in diesem Jahr noch einmal auf Lucius Malfoy und seine arroganten Auslassungen zu treffen, was unvermeidbare Konsequenz daraus wäre.  
  
So streifte Severus wie immer durch die Bankreihen und tat das, was eigentlich die versammelte Mannschaft ausnahmslos von ihm erwartete: Er ließ sich über die zum teil wirklich miserablen Leistungen der Gryffindorschüler aus.  
  
Gerade war er an Harry vorbeigegangen, an dessen Schwelltrank er sich mit dem Kommentar beteiligt hatte, der Trank würde aussehen wie eine stundenlang stehen gelassene Hühnersuppe, als er zu Neville Longbottom kam, der bei Severus grundsätzlich immer den Vogel abschoss, vor allen Dingen, weil man sich selbst bei einfachen Tränken nie sicher sein konnte, ob die Ergebnisse dieses Schülers ungefährlich waren.  
  
"Mr Longbottom,", setzte Severus an, als er das Gebräu sah, "das ist doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst! Dieses Zeug sieht dem erwarteten Ergebnis nicht mal im Entferntesten ähnlich! Das hier ist..."  
  
In dem Moment knallte es hinter ihm und Severus fuhr erschrocken herum. Augenscheinlich war Goyles Kessel explodiert, denn das Verwüstungszentrum befand sich an den Plätzen von Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy.  
  
Goyles Augen waren mittlerweile schon tellergroß und die Nase von Draco sah auch schon ziemlich ungesund aus. Panisch drängten sich die Schüler weg von dem explodierten Kessel. Severus schlug sich in entgegengesetzte Richtung durch und versuchte das Ausmaß des Schadens zu begutachten. Doch umso bedrohlicher einige Schüler durch die Schwellungen aussahen, umso lauter wurde das Geschrei, das an den Kerkerwänden widerhallte.  
  
"Ruhe! Ruhe!"  
  
Severus' Stimme setzte sich wie immer über alles hinweg und man bekam wieder einen Lautstärkepegel, bei dem man normal reden konnte.  
  
"Alle," fuhr Severus fort, "die einen Spritzer abbekommen haben, hier rüber zum Abschwelltrank - wenn ich rauskriege, wer das war -"  
  
Den letzten Teil hatte Severus mehr gemurmelt und es war auch im Getrappel der Schüler, die zu dem von Severus im Voraus schon provisorisch gebrauten Trank strömten, untergegangen. Severus hatte zwar nur einen kurzen Blick auf Goyles Trank geworfen, aber er wusste genau, dass kein so gravierender Fehler aufgetreten war, dass das Zeug hätte explodieren können.  
  
Nachdem die getroffenen Schüler wieder normal aussahen, trat Severus nochmals an Goyles nun merkwürdig geformten Kessel. Bei einem genaueren Blick erkannte er irgendwelche schwarzen Überreste, die entschieden nicht in diesen Zaubertrank gehörten. Mit der daneben liegenden Kelle fischte Severus die Überbleibsel, die nun bei Licht denen eines Feuerwerkskörpers sehr nahe kamen, aus dem Kessel und präsentierte sie mit eiskalter Miene der Klasse.  
  
"Wenn ich rauskriege, wer das getan hat," prophezeite er mit unterdrückter Wut, "dem GARANTIERE ich, dass er rausfliegen wird."  
  
Sein Blick glitt über die Menge und blieb an Harry hängen. Schon vorhin war er ihm so merkwürdig vorgekommen, indem er sich nicht wie üblich durch Severus' Präsenz hatte einschüchtern lassen, und nun fiel ihm zusätzlich aus dem Augenwinkel Hermine Granger auf, die ungewöhnlich weit von ihren Kameraden entfernt stand. Er konnte sich zwar keinen Grund vorstellen, doch er war sich sicher, dass Harry und seine Freunde die Drahtzieher dieser Sache waren. Doch da er ohne jeglichen Beweis dastand, brachte er einfach die letzten 10 Minuten des Unterrichts zu Ende.  
  
Nachdem die Schüler gegangen waren und Severus das Chaos beseitigt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass die Tür zu seinem Büro und Labor nur angelehnt war, obwohl Severus sie immer fest schloss, wenn er zum Unterricht sein Büro verließ. Misstrauisch ging er in den Nebenraum und fand mitten auf dem Boden einen Fetzen Baumschlangenhaut. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Severus zu dem Schrank, in dem er seine Privatvorräte aufbewahrte. Er riss die Türen auf und sah, was er vermutet hatte.  
  
Das angebrochene Zweihorn-Horn, welches er noch selber vor einigen Tagen für einen Trank benutzt hatte, war verschwunden und es fehlte ein ziemliches Stück Baumschlangenhaut.  
  
'Das reicht!'  
  
Brodelnd vor Wut verließ Severus sein Büro auf dem direkten Weg in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Jetzt war der Grund für den Feuerwerkskörper natürlich klar, denn in dem Chaos und der Panik, die entstanden war, hatte Severus den Einbruch in sein Büro nicht bemerkt. Ungehalten stürmte er in den Raum direkt auf Prof. McGonagall zu.  
  
"Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, Minerva!", begann er außer sich noch bevor er stand. "Das reicht jetzt endgültig! Nicht nur, dass Ihre Schüler meinen Unterricht total sabotieren, nein, heute ist jemand zur Krönung des Ganzen in mein Büro eingebrochen und hat Zutaten aus meinem privaten Vorratsschrank gestohlen. Ich erwarte Reaktion Ihrerseits!"  
  
"Severus, nun beruhigen Sie sich bitte erst einmal!", gab McGonagall mit zur Ruhe ermahnender Gestik zurück. "Wer hat genau was getan?"  
  
"Ich nehme an Potter, Granger und Weasley haben einen Feuerwerkskörper in Mr Goyles Schwelltrank geschossen, dieser ist daraufhin explodiert und mehrere Schüler haben unschöne Schwellungen erlitten. Während dieser Aufregung muss sich wiederum einer dieser drei, ich tippe auf Miss Granger, in mein Büro geschlichen und die Zutaten entwendet haben."  
  
"Sie sagten, 'Sie nehmen an', 'einer der drei muss' und 'Sie tippen'.", erwiderte McGonagall. "Wissen Sie es nun oder nehmen Sie es an?"  
  
"Wenn ich es gesehen hätte, würden die drei in diesem Moment schon ihre Strafarbeit erledigen, dem seien Sie gewiss!", fauchte Severus sie an. "Aber sie müssen es gewesen sein, denn die Slytherins hatte ich alle im Auge und lediglich die drei haben sich auffällig verhalten."  
  
"Nun, Severus, auffällig ist subjektiv aus Ihrer Sicht gesehen und solange Sie keine objektiven Beweise haben, kann ich da vermutlich nichts unternehmen.", erklärte McGonagall entspannt. "Diesen Grundsatz vertreten Sie doch sonst auch, oder?"  
  
Severus verspürte das starke Bedürfnis der Verwandlungslehrerin einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Sicher waren das seine Worte, aber bisher hatte kein Slytherin jemals einen Lehrer bestohlen.  
  
"Die Schüler sind vermutlich alle sehr verunsichert und versuchen sich auf jedem erdenklichen weg zu schützen, obwohl das bei meiner Anwesenheit ja nicht nötig ist."  
  
Severus fuhr herum. Gilderoy Lockhart hatte sich auf seine übliche Art in das Gespräch eingemischt. Eigentlich war Severus diesem Möchtegern so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen, doch vor lauter Wut hatte er ihn hier gar nicht registriert.  
  
"Na, dann unternehmen am Besten Sie etwas.", bemerkte Severus und hatte seinen üblichen Sarkasmus wieder.  
  
"In der Tat, das habe ich vor, Severus!", strahlte Lockhart ihn an und Severus zweifelte daran, dass Lockhart den eigentlichen Sinn seiner Aussage verstanden hatte. "Ich war schon bei Professor Dumbledore und er war begeistert von der Idee!"  
  
"Von welcher Idee?", fragte Prof. McGonagall nun leicht beunruhigt.  
  
"Ich habe vorgeschlagen einen Duellierclub zu gründen.", verkündete Lockhart. "Wenn die Schüler wissen, wie sie sich verteidigen können und ich ihnen mein überragendes Können demonstriere, wird hier im Nu wieder die alte Ruhe einkehren."  
  
Eigentlich lag Severus eine hässliche Bemerkung zu den Worten 'überragendes Können' auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte sie herunter, da Lockhart fröhlich weitersprach.  
  
"Nun besteht das Problem darin, dass ich für die Vorführung einen Assistenten brauche und da dachte ich an Sie, Severus."  
  
"Meinen Sie ich hab' nichts Besseres zu tun?", fragte Severus und meinte diese Frage wirklich Ernst, denn ein Duell mit Lockhart war unterstes Niveau.  
  
"Gut, Severus, ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie sich Sorgen machen in einem Duell mit mir vor den Schülern Ihr Gesicht zu wahren, aber vielleicht könnten wir..."  
  
"Abgemacht, Lockhart.", gab Severus prompt zurück. "Nennen Sie mir Zeit und Ort und ich werde da sein."  
  
"Sehr schön!", jubelte Lockhart und verschwand aus dem Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Severus war in etwas zerknirschter Stimmung, als er kurz darauf ebenfalls den Raum verließ. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf Lockharts dämlichen Club nicht einlassen wollen, aber die Behauptung er hätte Angst vor einem Duell mit diesem grinsenden Armleuchter hatte das Selbstwertgefühl von Severus einfach zu stark angegriffen.  
  
'Außerdem können wir auf diesem Wege auch gleich feststellen, wer hier die richtige Besetzung für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist.', dachte Severus und freute sich nun beinahe schon auf diesen Duellierclub. 


	53. Der Duellierclub

Der Duellierclub  
  
(Kapitel 52)  
  
Eine Woche später entdeckte Severus endlich Lockharts offizielle Ankündigung des Duellierclubs am schwarzen Brett. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Lockhart diese blamable Vorstellung doch in die Tat umsetzen würde.  
  
'Entweder hat es solange gedauert, bis Dumbledore ihm erlaubt hat gegen mich anzutreten oder er hatte einfach nur Angst.'  
  
Letztere Möglichkeit gefiel ihm persönlich besser und deshalb war Severus auch, für ihn ungewöhnlich, bester Laune als Lockhart bei ihm im Büro auftauchte.  
  
"Tja, Severus, heute Abend ist es endlich soweit.", begann Lockhart mit einer ausschweifenden Geste, wobei es ein Wunder war, dass sein geschmacklos bunter Umhang nicht irgendwas von den Regalen wischte. "Es hat einen enormen Zulauf für den Club gegeben."  
  
'Klar,' dachte Severus, 'viele der Jungen können ihn genauso wenig leiden wie ich und wenn man mir die Chance bieten würde Zuschauer bei Lockharts peinlichster Niederlage zu sein, würde ich auch nicht nein sagen. Es gibt nur eines, was besser ist: Ihm diese Niederlage zu bescheren.'  
  
Von Severus' Schweigen und seinem überlegen hinterhältigen Lächeln verunsichert, begann Lockhart vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
"Nun," fuhr er dann fort, "ich denke, wir sollten jetzt die Strategie für heute Abend durchsprechen."  
  
"Das halte ich für unnötig.", unterbrach Severus ihn. "Ich habe Vertrauen in Ihr Können und ich würde mir hinterhältig vorkommen, wenn ich Ihre genialen Techniken schon im Voraus kennen würde."  
  
Normalerweise hätte Severus bei solch einer indirekten Attacke gegenüber seines Opfers Stellung bezogen, doch seine Angst auf einer gewissen Schleimspur auszurutschen, ließ ihn auf seinem Platz bleiben. Lockharts Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich auch so zu einem unnatürlich blassen Ton verändert, dass diese Gebärde nicht nötig war.  
  
"Da haben Sie sicher Recht.", bemerkte dieser schließlich und schluckte. "Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend um 8 Uhr zum Treffen in der Großen Halle."  
  
"Ich werde bestimmt dort sein.", versprach Severus übertrieben freundlich und sah genüsslich zu, wie Lockhart völlig verängstigt sein Büro verließ.  
  
Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte Severus noch über seine Taktik nachgedacht. Sicher, er wollte Lockhart bloßstellen, aber wenn er ihn ernsthaft verletzte, wozu er zweifellos in der Lage war, würde er zwei gehörige Standpauken kriegen: eine von McGonagall und eine von Dumbledore. Das musste nicht sein. Er musste also verhindern, dass sich Lockhart etwas tat, gleichzeitig aber auch die eigene eindeutige Überlegenheit beweisen. Keine leichte Aufgabe aber er kannte die subtilen Methoden jemandem eine Niederlage beizubringen.  
  
Pünktlich um 8 traf Severus am Hintereingang zur Großen Halle ein. Lockhart wartete schon ungeduldig auf ihn. Severus musterte seinen Gegenüber skeptisch, denn Lockhart war mal wieder übertrieben, wie Severus es nannte, 'aufgetakelt' in einem pflaumenblauen Umhang erschienen.  
  
'Tja, wenn man schon nichts kann, muss man wahrscheinlich wenigstens äußerlich auffallen.', dachte Severus und nahm es ohne eine Bemerkung zur Kenntnis.  
  
"Na, dann können wir ja wohl.", verkündete Lockhart, lächelte ihn gekünstelt an und stolzierte vor Severus in die Halle.  
  
Unter den Schülern gab es bei ihrem Auftritt verschiedene Reaktionen, wobei die meisten Lockhart galten. Alle Schülerinnen oder zumindest alle, die Severus auf den ersten Rundblick sehen konnte, verfielen in Anhimmeln und nahmen ihn gar nicht wahr. Die meisten Jungen verdrehten die Augen oder seufzten nur, wobei Severus hoffte, dass ein Teil dieses Entsetzens wenigstens ihm galt. Lockhart fuchtelte mit den Armen, um ruhe zu bekommen.  
  
"Kommt näher, hier herüber! Können mich alle sehen? Sehr schön?"  
  
'Wie sollte man diesen Kerl in einer Masse von ausschließlich schwarzen Umhängen auch übersehen?', dachte sich Severus, verkniff sich die Bemerkung aber erneut.  
  
"Nun," fuhr Lockhart im typischen Tonfall seiner Heldenerzählungen fort, "Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, diesen kleinen Duellierclub zu gründen und euch auszubilden für den Fall, dass ihr euch verteidigen müsst, wie ich selbst es in zahllosen Fällen getan habe - die Einzelheiten lest ihr bitte in meinen Veröffentlichungen nach."  
  
'Da könnten sie höchstens was Wahres finden, wenn er ein Buch über den Kampf mit seinem Ego geschrieben hat.'  
  
Mit breitem Lächeln wandte sich Lockhart nun Severus zu.  
  
"Ich möchte euch meinen Assistenten Professor Snape vorstellen. Er hat mir anvertraut, dass er selbst ein klein wenig vom Duell versteht und sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, mir anfangs bei einer kleinen Vorführung zu helfen. Nun, ihr jungen Leute braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, bekommt ihr euren Zaubertranklehrer unversehrt wieder, keine Angst!"  
  
Severus spürte das eiskalte, überlegene Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
'Das war ein Fehler, mein Guter.', sagte er sich. 'Ich lasse mich von dir nicht zum Assistenten abkapseln, vom Duell verstehe ich wohl wesentlich mehr als du und wer hier am Ende mit wem fertig ist, das werden wir ja sehen.'  
  
Severus war nun doch gereizt, was sich darin widerspiegelte, dass er, während Lockhart sich mit großem Trara verbeugte, nur mit dem Kopf ruckte. Wie bei einem normalen Waffenduell traten sie 5 Schritte auseinander und nahmen Haltung an.  
  
"Wie ihr seht," erklärte Lockhart, "halten wir unsere Zauberstäbe in der herkömmlichen Kampfstellung."  
  
'Lachhaft!', ging es durch Severus' Kopf. 'Bei jedem ernsthaften Duell wäre er mit dieser lächerlichen Haltung und vernachlässigten Deckung so gut wie tot.'  
  
"Ich zähle bis drei und dann sprechen wir unsere ersten Zauberflüche.", kündigte Lockhart weiter an. "Natürlich hat keiner von uns die Absicht zu töten."  
  
'Oh, du ahnst ja nicht, was passieren würde, wenn wir allein wären.', dachte Severus und funkelte Lockhart böse an.  
  
Dieser begann zu zählen.  
  
"Eins - zwei - drei -"  
  
Während Lockhart mit einer weiten Bewegung sein bißchen Deckung endgültig aufgab, reagierte Severus wie gewohnt sofort.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Lockhart wurde direkt getroffen und knallte gegen die Wand. Der Fluch war etwas stärker gewesen als normal, aber Severus hatte den Wunsch gehabt sich in irgendeiner Weise abzureagieren. Seine Hausschüler jubelten begeistert und ungewöhnlicherweise sah Severus auch beim Rest des männlichen Publikums einen gewissen Anteil Schadenfreude, auch bei Harry.  
  
Lockhart hatte sich inzwischen mühsam wieder aufgerappelt und krabbelte etwas zerzaust auf die Bühne zurück, wo Severus immer noch stand, als wäre nichts passiert.  
  
"Nun, ihr habt's gesehen! Das war ein Entwaffnungszauber - wie ihr seht, hab ich meinen Zauberstab verloren -", erklärte Lockhart und sah sich etwas betreten nach seinem Zauberstab um, der ihm prompt von einer fanatischen Schülerin gereicht wurde, "ah, danke, Miss Brown -"  
  
Dann wandte er sich Severus zu mit dem bedauernswerten Versuch selbstbewusst zu wirken.  
  
"Ja, treffliche Idee, ihnen das zu zeigen, Professor Snape, aber verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen dies sage, es war recht offensichtlich, was sie vorhatten, und ich hätte es verhindert, wenn ich nur gewollt hätte - allerdings meinte ich, es sei lehrreich, wenn die Schüler es sehen würden..."  
  
Severus hob den Kopf an, sah auch Lockhart herab und fixierte ihn als hätte er sagen wollen:  
  
'Du kannst es ja gern noch mal versuchen und dann machen wir beide mal Ernst.'  
  
Lockhart schien das mehr als verstanden zu haben, denn er wandte sich eingeschüchtert ab. Wäre er ein Hund gewesen, hätte er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Schwanz eingezogen.  
  
"Genug der Vorführung!", verkündete Lockhart, wobei er versuchte Severus nicht anzusehen. "Ich komme jetzt runter und stelle euch alle zu Paaren zusammen -"  
  
Dann drehte er sich doch vorsichtig um und fragte mit deutlich unsicherer Stimme:  
  
"Professor Snape, wenn Sie mir helfen würden -"  
  
Severus nickte nur beiläufig, drehte sich um und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sicher hätte er Lockhart in dieser Situation noch einen reinwürgen können, aber er hatte ihre Auseinandersetzung deutlich gewonnen und hielt es deshalb nicht für nötig seine Zeit noch weiter an diesen Hochstapler zu verschwenden.  
  
Als er seine Laune wieder ein bißchen weggeschoben hatte, stand er plötzlich vor Harry und Ron.  
  
"Zeit, das Traumpaar zu trennen.", bemerkte er mit eindeutigem Unterton. "Weasley du gehst zu Finnigan. Potter -"  
  
Severus sah sich kurz nach einem geeigneten Gegner für Harry um, als sich dieser zu Hermine Granger stellen wollte.  
  
"Das kommt nicht in Frage.", erklärte Severus kalt lächelnd. "Mr Malfoy, kommen Sie hier herüber. Schauen wir mal, was Sie aus dem berühmten Potter machen. Und Sie Miss Granger - Sie gehen mit Miss Bulstrode zusammen."  
  
Als sich entsprechende Schüler zusammengestellt hatten, betrachtete Severus sein Werk zufrieden. Weasley und Finnigan, naja, die konnten sich nicht allzu viel tun. Dass Harry und Draco Malfoy ein persönliches Problem miteinander hatten, wusste jeder und Severus hielt es für besser, sie würden sich hier unter Aufsicht auseinandersetzen, als irgendwo und ohne Limit. Was Hermine Granger und Millicent Bulstrode betraf, wollte Severus mal sehen, ob sich die eifrige Granger gegen ihre körperlich übermächtige Gegnerin durchsetzen konnte.  
  
Lockhart schien schließlich auch fertig zu sein, denn er fing wieder an rumzutönen.  
  
"Stellt euch zum Partner gewandt auf! Und verbeugt euch!"  
  
Dies ging noch relativ normal vonstatten.  
  
"Zauberstäbe bereit! Ich zähle bis drei, dann sprecht ihr eure Zauberflüche um euren Gegenüber zu entwaffnen - NUR entwaffnen - wir wollen keine Unfälle - eins... zwei... drei -"  
  
Ein Riesenkrach brach in der Halle aus. Das Getümmel der Schüler war unüberschaubar und auch Severus und Lockhart mussten sich vor einigen Blindgängerflüchen wegducken.  
  
"Ich sagte, nur entwaffnen!", rief Lockhart verzweifelt, doch durch den Lärm hörte ihn keiner und die Schüler gingen immer gröber aufeinander los.  
  
"Aufhören! Aufhören!", schrie Lockhart nun beinahe hysterisch und fuchtelte mit den Händen, bis Severus schließlich die Sache in die Hand nahm.  
  
"Finite incantatem!"  
  
Mit einem Spruch waren alle Flüche aufgehoben und die Schüler lagen oder standen lädiert in der Halle herum.  
  
"Du meine Güte!", rief Lockhart entsetzt aus, sprang von der Bühne und sah sich die Schüler an. "Aufstehen, Macmillan... vorsichtig da, Miss Fawcett... drück stark dagegen, Boot, es wird gleich aufhören zu bluten -"  
  
Während sich Lockhart immer noch schockiert umsah, hatte Severus' schneller, geschulter Blick bereits das Trümmerfeld untersucht und keine ernsthaften Verletzungen bei den Schülern festgestellt.  
  
"Ich denke, ich zeige euch lieber, wie ihr feindseligen Zauber abblocken könnt.", beschloss Lockhart, doch seine Stimme verriet deutlich, dass er mit der Situation völlig überfordert war.  
  
Sein Blick traf den von Severus.  
  
'Abblocken?', dachte Severus und sah Lockhart mit unerbittlichem Blick an. 'Du kannst es ja gerne versuchen.'  
  
Schon bei diesem kurzen Blickkontakt konnte Severus die Panik in Lockharts Augen sehen und dass dieser seine Unterlegenheit akzeptierte, zeigte sein Ausweichversuch.  
  
"Ich brauche zwei Freiwillige - Longbottom und Finch-Fletchley, wie wär's mit ihnen -"  
  
"Eine schlechte Idee, Professor Lockhart.", fuhr Severus dazwischen, während er mit großen Schritten zu Lockhart herüber kam. "Longbottom richtet mit den einfachsten Zaubersprüchen Verheerungen an, da können wir das, was von Finch-Fletchley übrig bleibt, in einer Streichholzschachtel hoch ins Krankenquartier schicken."  
  
Mit einem kurzen kritisierendem Blick sah Severus auf Neville Longbottom. Dass jemand untalentiert war, gut, das hatte Severus schon erlebt, aber dass jemand so gut wie überhaupt nichts hinbekam, das wollte ihm definitiv nicht in den Kopf.  
  
'Auch wenn er ein Hufflepuff ist, das hat Finch-Fletchley wirklich nicht verdient.'  
  
"Wie wär's mit Malfoy und Potter?", fragte Severus und wandte sich wieder dem Kollegen zu.  
  
'Die werden nämlich weder so tolpatschig noch so dumm sein sich auf offener Bühne umzubringen.', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Glänzende Idee!", rief Lockhart begeistert und winkte die beiden Jungen auf die Bühne.  
  
Draco trat zu Severus, während Harry sich auf Lockhart zu bewegte. Um seiner Rolle als Duellant vielleicht doch noch gerecht zu werden, versuchte Lockhart eine komplizierte Schlängelbewegung, die jedoch nur dazu führte, dass ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand fiel.  
  
Severus konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie dumm musste ein Volk eigentlich sein, um diesem Möchtegern hinterherzulaufen? Dann beugte er sich zu Draco herunter und flüsterte:  
  
"Machen Sie Slytherin Ehre, Mr Malfoy und zeigen Sie mir, dass die Sache beim Quidditch ein Ausrutscher war."  
  
Eifrig grinsend nickte der Junge ihm zu und Severus trat zurück. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn der Verlauf dieses Duells interessierte. Lockhart hatte breit grinsend auf der anderen Seite der Bühne Stellung bezogen und zählte abwärts.  
  
"Drei - zwei - eins - los!"  
  
Die erste Reaktion kam von Draco.  
  
"Serpensortia!"  
  
Eine schwarze Schlange schoss aus dem Zauberstab und glitt drohend auf Harry zu.  
  
'Er hat Slytherin-Ehre wohl etwas zu wörtlich genommen.', dachte Severus und beschloss dazwischen zu gehen.  
  
"Nicht bewegen, Potter.", wandte er sich mit gelassener Stimme an Harry. "Ich schaff sie fort..."  
  
"Erlauben Sie?"  
  
Schon war Lockhart vorgesprungen, hatte irgendeinen Zauberspruch gesprochen, der nur dazu führte, dass die Schlange in die Luft geschleudert wurde und wieder auf die Bühne klatschte. Logischerweise raste das Tier jetzt vor Wut und glitt bedrohlich nah an die anderen Schüler heran.  
  
Severus warf Lockhart einen wütend Vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als er plötzlich Zischlaute vernahm, die nicht von der Schlange kamen. Er sah sich um und sein Blick blieb an Harry hängen, der auf die Schlange, die Finch-Fletchley bedrohte, zu trat. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung konzentrierte sich Severus und konnte Harry verstehen.  
  
"Weg von ihm!", gebot er der Schlange, welche sich darauf auch von der Menge abwandte.  
  
Severus nahm entfernt eine Schülerauseinandersetzung wahr, doch zuerst einmal entfernte er die Schlange. Dann sah er wieder zu Harry, scharf und berechnend, während sein Kopf fieberhaft versuchte die Information logisch unterzubringen.  
  
Die Schüler strömten aus der Halle und auch Severus verließ, wenn auch in einer Art Trancezustand den Raum und verschwand in seine Wohnung. Dort ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Harry sprach Parsel, Schlangensprache, eindeutig! Zauberer und Hexen, die dies konnten, gerieten in Verruf, weshalb auch keiner wusste, dass Severus selbst Parsel sprach und verstand.  
  
Lillith hatte ihren älteren Kindern das Nötigste dieser Sprache beigebracht, sie aber gewarnt diese leichtfertig einzusetzen. Gut, bei Lillith gab es eine Erklärung, warum sie Parsel beherrschte, aber bei Harry? Weder seine Eltern noch andere Personen, mit denen er näheren Kontakt hatte, konnten ihm Parsel vererbt oder beigebracht haben.  
  
Es gab nur zwei Zauberer, von denen Severus wusste, dass sie dazu gestanden hatten ein sogenannter Parselmund zu sein: das eine war Salazar Slytherin und das andere war der dunkle Lord persönlich. Doch Severus konnte weder eine Verbindung zum einen als zum anderen herstellen.  
  
'Es sein denn...'  
  
Ein hässlicher Gedanke schlich sich in Severus' Kopf.  
  
'Es wäre möglich, aber das muss jetzt der Direktor entscheiden.' 


	54. Der dritte Angriff und eine alte Geschic...

Der dritte Angriff und eine alte Geschichte  
  
(Kapitel 53)  
  
Severus hatte noch den ganzen Abend überlegt, ob er wirklich zu Dumbledore gehen sollte oder es andere Lösung gab. Doch im Moment war jeder gefährdet und wenn jemand jetzt alles erdenkliche Wissen benötigte, war es Dumbledore. Severus beschloss gleich am nächsten Tag mit dem Direktor zu reden.  
  
Das hieß eigentlich am nächsten Nachmittag, denn Severus hatte den ganzen Vormittag Unterricht. In der ersten Pause, die ihm ein Klassenwechsel ermöglichte, ging Severus hoch in die Eingangshalle, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und sich ein wenig umzusehen. Er musste sich gegenüber eingestehen, dass auch ihn langsam aber sicher merkliche Unruhe packte. Besonders wenn sich sein Verdacht bestätigen sollte...  
  
"Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!"  
  
Hagrids donnernde Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Morgen, Hagrid.", erwiderte Severus, nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte.  
  
Dann fiel ihm ein toter Hahn auf, den Hagrid in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Raubtiere?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Naja, soweit würd' ich nicht gehen.", antwortete Hagrid. "Entweder Füchse oder ein blutsaugendes Gespenst, aber das ist schon der zweite und jetzt frag' ich den Schulleiter mal nach einem Bannkreis für den Hühnerstall. Mal sehen, ob er ja sagt."  
  
"Ich hoffe es.", murmelte Severus, was er jedoch nicht nur auf Hagrids Bannkreis bezog, denn mit den Hähnen gab es nun die ersten Todesfälle.  
  
Jetzt war Severus überzeugt, dass er zu Dumbledore gehen musste. Am liebsten hätte er den Direktor sofort aufgesucht, doch er hatte noch nie eine Klasse sitzen lassen und Situation hin oder her er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.  
  
Als Severus die vor dem Klassenzimmer wartenden Schüler erreichte und gerade in seiner üblichen Art ein paar von ihnen zurechtstutzen wollte, ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei, was als Peeves' Stimme auszumachen war.  
  
"ANGRIFF! ANGRIFF! WIEDER EIN ANGRIFF!", schrie der Poltergeist. "KEIN STERBLICHER ODER GEIST IST SICHER! RENNT UM EUER LEBEN! AAAANGRIFF!"  
  
Die Schüler fingen an zu schreien und hysterisch zu werden und selbst Severus hatte Mühe die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
"Ruhe!", schrie er und konnte sich schließlich Gehör verschaffen. "Nun führen Sie sich bitte nicht so auf! Lächerlich! Sie alle sollten wissen, dass man Peeves' Worte nicht auf die Goldwaage legen sollte. Ich werde jetzt trotzdem hochgehen, wenn es Sie beruhigt, und diesem Poltergeist die Leviten lesen. Sie gehen ins Klassenzimmer und dem nächsten, den ich aus einem solch lächerlichen Grund schreien höre, ziehe ich dafür 10 Punkte ab. Klar?"  
  
Damit machte Severus auf dem Absatz kehrt und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Schüler seiner Aufforderung folgten und ruhig ins Klassenzimmer gingen. An der Treppe, die von der Eingangshalle hoch in die Korridore führte, traf Severus auf seinen Kollegen Vektor.  
  
"Ah, Severus!", rief dieser und eilte auf ihn zu. "Minerva schickt mich, ich soll ihnen und Professor Sprout Bescheid sagen. Es herrscht absolutes Chaos da oben! Peeves hatte ausnahmsweise Grund zum Alarm: Justin Finch- Fletchley wurde versteinert und was mit Sir Nicholas ist, wissen wir noch nicht. Er sieht aus, als sei er mit Rauch gefüllt. Minerva sagte, Sie sollen auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass Panik ausbricht."  
  
Da Severus nur abwesend nickte, eilte Vektor an ihm vorbei Richtung Gewächshäuser, um Prof. Sprout zu benachrichtigen.  
  
Etwa eine Minute stand Severus noch bewegungslos an der Treppe. Ihm hing ein ziemlicher Stein im Magen. Doch wieder ein Angriff! Hätte er gestern schon zu Dumbledore gehen sollen? Sollte er jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen?  
  
'Nein.', entschied er schließlich. 'Albus wird jetzt garantiert zuviel auf Grund des Angriffs zu tun haben. Außerdem habe ich die direkte Anordnung zu meiner Klasse zu gehen und für Ruhe zu sorgen.'  
  
Mit sicheren, aber langsamen Schritten ging Severus zum Kerker zurück.  
  
'Verhindern, dass Panik ausbricht?', überlegte er sich währenddessen. 'Schön gesagt, aber wie soll ich das anstellen ohne die Schüler zu belügen?'  
  
Schließlich erreichte er das Klassenzimmer. Vor der Tür atmete er noch einmal tief durch, doch dann stürmte er wie gewohnt in den Raum. Nachdem er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, setzte er zu seiner Ankündigung an:  
  
"Ich habe etwas mitzuteilen, doch zu allererst will ich Ihnen ins Gedächtnis rufen, was ich vorhin gesagt habe: Wenn hier jemand anfängt hysterisch herum zu schreien oder durch andere Eskapaden auffällt, werde ich ihm oder ihr Punkte abziehen, dass diesem jemand hören und sehen vergeht. Soweit verstanden?"  
  
Die Schüler nickten, beunruhigt aber schweigend.  
  
"Mir wurde leider mitgeteilt," fuhr Severus fort, "dass es doch einen weiteren Angriff gegeben hat."  
  
Ein Keuchen durchzog die Klasse, doch entweder die Schreckenslähmung oder Severus' Drohung hielt sämtliche Schreie zurück.  
  
"Hierbei handelt es sich um den Schüler Justin Finch-Fletchley aus Hufflepuff und Sir Nicholas, den Hausgeist Gryffindors. Was Mr Finch- Fletchley betrifft, so wurde er nur versteinert. Sir Nicholas betreffend konnten noch keine genauen Angaben gemacht werden, aber als langjähriger Geist wird er es schon überstehen."  
  
Damit beendete Severus seine Predigt und ging, ohne irgendwelche Fragen oder Reaktionen abzuwarten, zur Tagesordnung also seinem Unterricht über.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl diese Doppelstunde wäre die längste seines Lebens, doch irgendwann läutete es doch und die Schüler verließen den Kerker. Auch Severus, der nun Unterrichtsschluss hatte, machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er die Gänge und stand schließlich vor Dumbledores Büro.  
  
"Scherbert Zitrone!", murmelte Severus, denn Dumbledores unkonventionelle Passworte waren ihm immer etwas unangenehm.  
  
Der Wasserspeier hüpfte zur Seite und Severus eilte die Treppe hoch. Er klopfte an und noch bevor Dumbledore sein "Herein" beendet hatte, stand Severus schon im Raum.  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore wies ihm den Platz auf dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch zu. "Was gibt es?"  
  
"Albus, ich muss mit dir über die Angriffe sprechen.", erklärte Severus ohne große Umschweife. "Ich habe eine böse Ahnung wer dahinter stecken könnte."  
  
"Um deinen eventuellen Verdacht vorweg zu nehmen, ich habe bereits mit Harry gesprochen und ich glaube ihm.", bemerkte Dumbledore immer noch ruhig.  
  
"Ich spreche nicht von Harry Potter.", erwiderte Severus. "Ich spreche vom dunklen Lord."  
  
Damit nahm Severus nun doch Platz. Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an.  
  
"Voldemort ist sehr geschwächt, Severus. Das weißt du. Wie soll er diese Anschläge verübt haben?"  
  
"Er hat doch schon letztes Jahr von jemandem Besitz ergriffen.", beharrte Severus. "Er könnte es wieder getan haben."  
  
"Aber niemand ist in irgendeiner Weise auffällig geworden.", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken. "Wie kommst du überhaupt auf Voldemort?"  
  
"Nun,..." Severus schluckte kurz, doch dann sprach er deutlich weiter. "Ich hielt es für eine Nebensächlichkeit und habe es deshalb nie erwähnt, aber die Worte an der Wand waren mir nicht unbekannt. Der dunkle Lord hat sich damals uns gegenüber als 'wahrer Erbe Salazar Slytherins' bezeichnet."  
  
Dumbledore schwieg und sah auf die Tischplatte.  
  
"Außerdem ist dir der Vorfall im Duellierclub ja vermutlich nicht unbekannt.", setzte Severus auf Dumbledores beunruhigendes Schweigen hinzu. "Und dass der dunkle Lord ein Parselmund war, wissen wir ja auch."  
  
Dumbledore nickte und sah nun wieder auf. Er wirkte ernst und auch etwas traurig. Severus hatte im Laufe der Jahre in den Mienen des Direktors lesen gelernt und diese hier war mehr als beunruhigend.  
  
"Habe ich wieder zu lange gezögert, Severus?", fragte er.  
  
"Wie?", fragte Severus irritiert.  
  
"Auch mich haben die Worte an Voldemort erinnert, aber ich wollte nicht den selben Fehler machen, der vor 50 Jahren gemacht wurde.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich dachte, wir könnten den Täter durch die Art der Angriffe und unsere Vorsicht entlarven, doch es werden immer mehr und Hagrid hat mir unter seinen Tieren schon die ersten Todesfälle gemeldet."  
  
"Ich weiß.", bemerkte Severus. "Aber diese Sache vor 50 Jahren, war das denn der dunkle Lord? Es hieß doch immer es wäre..."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß.", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn und wirkte leicht verärgert. "Damals wurde Hagrid beschuldigt, weil er eine Riesenspinne in der Schule hielt. Hagrid beschwor, dass er sowie auch sein Schützling unschuldig seien, doch man glaubte ihm nicht. Das Tier war entwischt und Hagrid wurde von einem Mitschüler schwer belastet. Dieser war niemand geringerer als Tom Vorlost Riddle."  
  
"Tom Vorlost Riddle?", wiederholte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Noch nie gehört den Namen."  
  
"Das glaube ich. Er baute sich aus seinem Namen später einen Neuen: Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Aber," setzte Severus an, während sein Gehirn noch versuchte alles zu verarbeiten, "warum hat er aufgehört und Hagrid bezichtigt?"  
  
"Riddle war ein Heimkind.", erklärte Dumbledore. "Hogwarts stand auf Grund der Angriffe kurz vor der Schließung, er hätte also im Fall der Fälle in ein Muggelwaisenhaus zurück gemusst."  
  
"Was er unter allen Umständen verhindern musste.", führte Severus den Gedanken zu Ende.  
  
Der dunkle Lord hasste Muggel abgrundtief, also wäre dies für ihn natürlich undenkbar.  
  
"Und Hagrid wurde trotzdem von der Schule geworfen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Er wurde von der Schule geworfen und sein Zauberstab konfisziert, Tom Riddle hingegen wurde dafür sogar ein Orden verliehen. Ich hatte damals zwar ein schlechtes Gefühl ihm gegenüber, aber diese Entwicklung hatte ich nicht kommen sehen."  
  
"Damals also auch.", murmelte Severus, dachte dann aber laut weiter. "Wenn er aber von niemandem Besitz ergriffen hat, wie kann er dann in Hogwarts agieren? Ich meine, gäbe es da noch andere Wege?"  
  
"Mit Sicherheit, Severus. Doch traurigerweise eröffnet sich mir auch keine plausible Lösung wie und durch wen oder durch was diese Attentate verübt werden. Es könnte im Prinzip alles sein und genau das ist das Problem."  
  
Severus sank geschlagen in den Sessel zurück.  
  
"Wir können nur die Augen offen halten.", bemerkte Dumbledore und versuchte aufmunternd zu klingen.  
  
Severus nickte und ging gedankenverloren zur Tür.  
  
"Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."  
  
Damit verließ er das Büro.  
  
Er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, wie er in seine Wohnung gekommen war. Er musste wahrscheinlich wie ein Zombie durch die Gänge gewandert sein. In seiner Wohnung ließ er sich in seinen Kaminsessel fallen und seufzte.  
  
Die Geschichte von damals hatte ihn kein bißchen weitergebracht. Im Gegenteil! Sie besagte nämlich, dass die Angriffe nur aufgehört hatten, weil der dunkle Lord alias Tom Riddle nicht in ein Muggelwaisenhaus wollte.  
  
'Und diese Angst hat sich ja erledigt.'  
  
Fieberhaft dachte Severus nach. Wenn der dunkle Lord durch jemanden handelte, durch wen? Hatte sich irgend jemand ungewöhnlich verhalten? Doch ihm fiel niemand ein.  
  
'Wahrscheinlich hab' ich mich zu sehr auf Harry konzentriert.', fluchte Severus gedanklich, denn er fand nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Lösung.  
  
Auch die folgenden Weihnachtsferien brachten keine Erkenntnisse. Es gab zwar keine neuen Angriffe, aber auch keinerlei Anzeichen einer Spur.  
  
Missmutig saß Severus im Lehrerzimmer über dem Tagespropheten und grübelte. Der Tagesprophet war dabei nur Tarnung, denn aus guten Gründen hatte Dumbledore jede Art von Berichterstattung über die Angriffe verboten. Severus überflog die Zeitung also nur, las hier und da einen Artikel.  
  
'UNTERSUCHUNG IM ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUM' - ein Artikel über die Geldbuße Arthur Weasleys für das fliegende Auto. Auch Lucius Malfoy wurde zitiert. Weasley hätte das Ministerium in Misskredit gebracht.  
  
'Blödsinn!', dachte Severus. 'Schon die Tatsache, dass die auf dich hören, beweist, dass sie das in Misskredit bringen auch sehr gut alleine schaffen.'  
  
Weiterhin war Malfoy der Meinung, dass das Muggelschutzgesetz von Arthur Weasley sofort gestrichen werden sollte.  
  
'Ja, dann kriegt der einen Dämpfer und du deinen Willen, Malfoy!'  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, doch plötzlich setzte er sich kerzengerade auf. Malfoy! Der Gedanke war gar nicht soweit hergeholt. Selbst für einen Schulrat hatte sich Malfoy Senior in diesem Jahr ungewöhnlich oft in Hogwarts aufgehalten.  
  
'Er stand beim dunklen Lord hoch im Kurs.', dachte sich Severus. 'Er hätte Möglichkeiten gehabt.'  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden grob unterbrochen, als sich Prof. Sprout wetternd neben ihm niederließ.  
  
"Bin ich froh, dass ich jetzt erst einmal Ruhe vor diesem Tagebücher-Boom habe!", schimpfte sie. "Gerade habe ich noch das von Miss Parvati Patil im Gewächshaus gefunden. Zwischen meinen schönen Alraunen! Ich hab' schon einige an mich genommen, weil sich die Schüler sonst einfach nicht konzentrieren."  
  
"Tja," mischte sich Prof. McGonagall ein, "man sagt ja auch, ein Tagebuch könne eine ganze Persönlichkeit verschlingen."  
  
Daraufhin schaltete Severus sein Gehör ab und wurde wieder nachdenklich. Ein Tagebuch? Könnte das die Lösung sein? Eigentlich konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen, beschloss aber es im Hinterkopf zu behalten und sich auf Malfoy zu konzentrieren.  
  
Weit kam er damit jedoch nicht. Lucius war plötzlich höllisch beschäftigt, nie zu sprechen und seinem Sohn Draco würde er so etwas nicht erzählen. Malfoy Junior hatte einen Hang zum Prahlen, viel zu gefährlich für solch eine Aktion.  
  
Eine Gruppe mit dem vermutlich selben Verdacht wie Severus versuchte es anscheinend trotzdem bei Draco. Dies schlussfolgerte Severus, als er noch am Abend das Artikels von Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gerufen wurde und Hermine Granger halb zur Katze transformiert vorfand. Nach Madam Pomfreys Schilderung war es für Severus eindeutig, dass hier der Vielsaft-Trank missbraucht worden war, wozu auch der damalige Diebstahl von Zutaten passte. Auffällig, jedenfalls in Severus' Augen, war, dass das Mädchen eine viel zu große Slytherin-Uniform trug.  
  
Er hätte sicher Fragen stellen können, doch erstens war er davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn belügen würde und zweitens meinte er sie sei schon genug gestraft, besonders als nach der Verabreichung eines langsam wirkenden Gegentranks Lockhart in den Krankenflügel kam und Severus zur Sicherheit seiner Nerven das Weite suchte. 


	55. Der Valentinstag

Der Valentinstag  
  
(Kapitel 54)  
  
Nach dem letzten Angriff auf Geist und Schüler kehrte erst einmal wochenlang Ruhe ein.  
  
Severus war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits war es natürlich sehr beruhigend keine weiteren Angriffe zu erleben, aber andererseits konnte man sich auch Gedanken darüber machen, und Severus gehörte mit seinem Wissen zu den Menschen, die das taten, warum sich jemand, der im Prinzip nichts zu fürchten hat, solch eine Pause einlegen sollte. Zwar versuchte Severus die ganze Entwicklung positiv zu sehen, doch es fiel ihm schwer.  
  
Von einem Sieg zu reden, wäre ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Dies übernahm schließlich auch Lockhart.  
  
"Ich denke, ich habe das Problem gelöst.", erklärte er, wobei er vermutlich versuchen wollte bescheiden zu klingen. "Der Schurke wird die Kammer verschlossen und mit diesem Blödsinn aufgehört haben, weil er Angst vor mir und meinen detektivischen und zauberischen Fähigkeiten hat."  
  
"Welch ein Glück, dass wir sie haben.", kommentierte Prof. McGonagall und bemühte sich nicht einmal ihren Sarkasmus zu verbergen.  
  
Severus konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Der Mann hatte nur eine Fähigkeit: Angeben! Aber Severus hatte aufgehört sich darüber aufzuregen. Er hatte für sich öffentlich den Beweis geführt, dass er Lockhart überlegen war und begnügte sich nun damit den Kollegen zu ignorieren.  
  
Doch die Möglichkeit diesen Mann und seine Aktionen und Kommentare zu ignorieren, scheiterte endgültig am 14. Februar. Für die Schüler war Valentinstag, für ihn war es in den vergangenen Jahren ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen. Lockhart schien dies jedoch nicht akzeptieren zu können.  
  
Als Severus am Morgen in die Halle kam, dachte er zuerst, er befände sich in einem Alptraum. Blassrosa Blumen hingen an den Wänden und es regnete herzförmiges Konfetti. Dann kam ihm die Idee, es könnte eine Gemeinschaftsaktion seiner Kollegen und einiger Schüler gewesen sein, doch diese Theorie zerschlug sich nach einem Blick durch den Raum. Viele Schüler saßen missmutig und auch etwas peinlich berührt da.  
  
Nachdem er mit schnellen Schritten am Lehrertisch angekommen war, stellte er bei seinen Kollegen eine ähnliche Reaktion fest. Einige, wie Prof. Sprout, versuchten möglichst normal zu frühstücken, ohne dabei haufenweise Konfetti zu schlucken. Andere, zu welchen sich Prof. McGonagall zählte, saßen versteinert da, wahrscheinlich in dem krampfhaften Versuch sich einzureden, dass das hier alles nicht real war.  
  
Als Severus schließlich an seinem Platz angekommen war, fiel sein Blick auf Lockhart, der sich zwischen Severus und McGonagall plaziert hatte, und der Täter dieser Katastrophe war gefunden. Lockhart trug einen blassrosa Umhang, der wahrscheinlich so mit dem Hintergrund verschmolzen war, dass Severus ihn erst aus der Nähe bemerkt hatte, und war der einzige, der pausenlos in die Runde strahlte.  
  
"Severus!", grüßte ihn Lockhart entzückt. "Ist das nicht alles wunderbar?"  
  
"Sehr schön.", bemerkte Severus, während er sich setzte, doch im gleichen Atemzug spürte er einen Brechreiz, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er von Lockhart oder dem Konfetti in seinem Kaffee ausging.  
  
"Und das ist noch lange nicht alles!", frohlockte Lockhart und Severus spürte, wie das Brechreizgefühl zunahm.  
  
Dann erhob Lockhart sich, fuchtelte in alter Gewohnheit wild mit den Armen, bis ihm alle mehr oder weniger freudig zuhörten.  
  
"Einen glücklichen Valentinstag!", rief er völlig begeistert von sich und seiner Idee. "Und danken möchte ich den inzwischen sechsundvierzig Leuten, die mir Karten geschickt haben."  
  
'Schon allein dafür sollte einem der Schulabschluss hier untersagt werden.', dachte Severus und sein Brechreiz wandelte sich langsam in Wut um.  
  
"Ja," fuhr Lockhart fort, "ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, diese kleine Überraschung für Sie alle vorzubereiten - und es kommt noch besser!"  
  
'Schon wieder diese Drohung!', dachte Severus, als sich auf Lockharts Klatschen im gleichen Moment das Portal öffnete.  
  
Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Lockhart geschmacklos war, hätte Severus nun zuerst an seinen Augen und dann an seinem Verstand gezweifelt. Durch das Portal marschierte eine Horde griesgrämig dreinschauender Zwerge, die alle mit goldenen Flügeln und Harfen ausgestattet waren.  
  
'Guter Gott, hol mich hier raus!', flehte Severus gedanklich, doch nach diesem Anblick musste Lockhart noch einen draufsetzen.  
  
"Meine freundlichen Liebesboten!", verkündete er strahlend. "Sie werden heute durch die Schule streifen und ihre Valentinsgrüße überbringen."  
  
'Wer missbraucht denn unschuldige Zwerge für sowas?'  
  
"Und damit ist der Spaß noch nicht zu Ende!", erklärte Lockhart und Severus hatte das dumme Gefühl dieser Wichtigtuer würde zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholen. "Ich bin sicher, meine Kollegen werden sich dem Geist der Stunde nicht verschließen wollen. Warum bitten wir nicht Professor Snape, uns zu zeigen, wie man einen Liebestrank mischt!"  
  
In diesem Moment konnte Lockhart froh sein, dass Severus die Ohnmacht der Stunde in den Knochen steckte. Severus war kein Freund von primitiver Gewalt, aber in diesem Moment hätte er Lockhart gern auf solch eine Weise zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Anscheinend war ihm das anzusehen, denn Madam Hooch hielt ihn vorsorgend an der Schulter zurück.  
  
"Ich bring' ihn um!", zischte Severus leise, hielt sich aber zurück.  
  
Lockhart philosophierte inzwischen fröhlich weiter.  
  
"Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, Professor Flitwick weiß mehr als jeder andere Hexenmeister, den ich je getroffen habe, darüber, wie man jemanden in Trance zaubert, der durchtriebene alte Hund!"  
  
Severus sah, wie der angesprochene Kollege sein Gesicht in den Händen begrub.  
  
"Der Kerl ist unmöglich!", flüsterte Madam Hooch nun, während sich Lockhart wieder setzte und allgemeines Murmeln ausbrach. "Das überschreitet entschieden die Grenze zur Kollegenbeleidigung!"  
  
In dieser Beziehung konnte Severus ihr nur Recht geben.  
  
Der Aufruhr und das Getue in der Halle sollten jedoch längst nicht alles für diesen Tag gewesen sein. Den ganzen Tag über platzten Zwerge mit Valentinsgrüßen für irgendwelche Schüler in den Unterricht. Über die ersten zwei ärgerte sich Severus nur maßlos, bei dem dritten hatte er die Nase voll und schmiss das Geschöpf mit roher Gewalt aus dem Kerker. Um vor weiteren Störungen sicher zu sein, sprach er danach einen Anti- Zwergen-Spruch über dem Klassenzimmer aus.  
  
"Sie können bei diesem Valentinstagsquatsch ja tun und lassen, was Sie wollen," kommentierte Severus seine Aktion gereizt, "aber nicht in meinem Unterricht."  
  
Auch nach dem Unterricht verschanzte sich Severus in seinem Klassenzimmer, denn er hatte die Vorahnung, dass er den nächsten Zwerg, der ihm begegnen würde, oder dessen Auftraggeber umbringen würde.  
  
Gegen Abend klopfte es schließlich an der Tür.  
  
"Herein, sofern es kein Zwerg ist!", zischte Severus genervt.  
  
Auf diese Aufforderung hin betrat Prof. McGonagall sein Büro.  
  
"Minerva, was führt Sie zu mir?", fragte Severus. "Zwergenphobie?"  
  
"Nein, Lockhart hat die Viecher auf Anweisung des Direktors eben zurückgeschickt.", antwortete McGonagall und ließ sich geschafft gegen die Tür sinken.  
  
"Ach, jetzt schon?", kommentierte Severus. "Haben die Biester Ihren Unterricht genauso gestört wie meinen?"  
  
"Wohl den jedes Kollegen.", erklärte McGonagall, trat zu Severus ans Pult und ließ einen Stuhl für sich erscheinen. "Ich habe gehört Sie haben einen Anti-Zwergen-Zauber über den Raum gelegt?"  
  
"Habe ich.", nickte Severus. "Woher wissen Sie das?"  
  
"Schüler haben darüber gemutmaßt, ob es eine sinnvolle Idee wäre sich bei Ihnen zu verbarrikadieren, bis alles vorbei ist."  
  
McGonagall lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Auch ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt."  
  
"Zu viele Verehrer?", fragte Severus hinterhältig grinsend.  
  
"Ach, Severus, hören Sie auf!", tadelte McGonagall gespielt. "Ich finde aber durchaus, dass diese Aktion für Gilderoy Lockhart Konsequenzen haben sollte."  
  
"Naja, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und vielleicht sind wir nicht ganz unschuldig an dem heutigen Desaster."  
  
"Was?"  
  
McGonagall sah ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"Severus, sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost? Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
"Nun, ich fürchte wir haben ihn und sein Gequatsche einfach zu sehr ignoriert.", erklärte Severus. "Für ihn und sein Ego hatte das der Logik zufolge nur eine Konsequenz: Er musste durch etwas gigantisch-furchtbares wieder Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken."  
  
"Was er in der Tat geschafft hat.", kommentierte McGonagall kopfschüttelnd. "Wir sollen Ihrer Meinung nach also gar nichts tun?"  
  
"Ich denke, dem Schulleiter ist unser Missfallen an dieser Aktion durchaus aufgefallen.", antwortete Severus. "Meiner Einschätzung nach wird er mit Lockhart darüber reden. Der Typ ist die Aufregung nicht wert."  
  
McGonagall hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Seit wann so besonnen, Severus?"  
  
"Besonnen würde ich es nicht nennen.", gab Severus zurück. "Aber sich jetzt aufzuregen, wäre sinnlos, ändern können wir den heutigen Tag nicht mehr. Aber wenn er so eine Aktion noch mal wagt und mich vor meinen Schülern lächerlich macht, dann wird er seinen Abendtrunk nicht überleben."  
  
"Auf eine paradoxe Art beruhigt es mich das von Ihnen zu hören.", erklärte McGonagall, stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Gute Nacht, Severus!"  
  
"Ebenfalls, Minerva."  
  
******************************  
  
Anmerkung von Tasha: Na, Kommentare? Habe mir gedacht, ich baue das ganze noch etwas kreativ aus. Kann es in Zukunft auch lassen, das kommt auf euch an... *mitgroßenfragendenaugenguck* 


	56. Ein Doppelangriff und grundlegende Verän...

Ein Doppelangriff und grundlegende Veränderungen  
  
(Kapitel 55)  
  
Die Osterferien kamen und gingen und seit über 4 Monaten hatte es nun schon keinen Angriff mehr gegeben.  
  
Anscheinend kam wieder Normalität auf, denn die Begeisterung der Schüler für das Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff war an diesem Tag so ausgelassen wie eh und je.  
  
'Vielleicht kehrt ja tatsächlich wieder Ruhe ein.', dachte Severus, obwohl all seine Erfahrungen mit dem mutmaßlichen Verursacher dagegen sprachen.  
  
Gerade wollte Severus sich einen letzten ordentlichen Schluck Kaffee genehmigen, als ihn ein lange nicht mehr aufgetretener Schwindelanfall traf.  
  
Töte dieses Mal... lass mich reißen... zerfetzen...  
  
Ein Schrei holte Severus in die Realität zurück. Als er aufblickte, sah er Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, die fassungslos Harry anstarrend neben dem Gryffindortisch standen. Dann rannte Hermine Granger plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus der Halle. Kurze Zeit später verließen dann auch Ron Weasley und Harry Potter in einer Masse von Schülern das Frühstück.  
  
'Diese Stimme!', pochte es in Severus' Kopf. 'Harry hat sie auch gehört, eindeutig!'  
  
Ein letztes Mal schüttelte er den Kopf, um das Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Seine Hausmannschaft hatte heute kein Spiel, also sah er keinen Grund warum er anwesend sein sollte. Gerade wollte er zur Treppe aus der Eingangshalle in die Kerkergewölbe einbiegen, als jemand nach ihm rief.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Etwas atemlos kam Madam Hooch neben ihm zum Stehen.  
  
"Falls Sie zum Quidditch-Feld wollen, ist das hier aber entschieden der falsche Weg."  
  
"Nett, dass Sie mich darauf aufmerksam machen, Tara," entgegnete Severus, "aber ich bin auf dem Weg in mein Büro und da ist dieser Weg vollkommen richtig."  
  
"Wollen Sie sich von Minerva Feigheit vorwerfen lassen?", fragte Madam Hooch. "Ihre Gryffindors fliegen immer nach dem gleichen Manöver. Für Sie wäre es doch wohl ein Klacks das zu analysieren."  
  
"Sicher.", antwortete Severus. "Aber genau für diese Aufgaben hat ein Quidditch-Team einen Kapitän. Ich habe weitaus besseres zu tun."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Severus weg und wollte schon den Weg zu seinem Büro fortsetzen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei ihn und seine Kollegin zusammenfahren ließ.  
  
"Oh Gott, was war das?", rief Madam Hooch.  
  
"Das war Madam Pince.", analysierte Severus durch sein trainiertes Gehör sofort. "Und es kam aus Richtung Bibliothek. Kommen Sie, Tara!"  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten, wobei Madam Hooch kaum mit Severus mithalten konnte, rannten sie die Treppen zur Bibliothek hinauf. Dort angekommen fanden sie die zitternde Bibliothekarin Madam Pince vor.  
  
"Madam Pince!", sprach Madam Hooch sie an und rüttelte die andere Frau leicht an der Schulter. "Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
Bevor Madam Pince hatte antworten können, kamen aus der anderen Richtung des Flurs, vermutlich auch vom Schrei angelockt, die restlichen Kollegen angeführt von Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Was ist los?", wiederholte diese noch mal und sah zwischen Madam Pince, Madam Hooch und Severus hin und her.  
  
Die Bibliothekarin antwortete nicht, sie zeigte nur mit zitterndem Finger zum Eingangsbereich der Bibliothek. Ein kurzer Aufschrei ging unter den weiblichen Kollegen um und fast alle wichen zurück. Severus fasste sich nach dem Schock als erster wieder und trat auf die beiden am Boden liegenden Gestalten zu.  
  
"S-Severus?", fragte Prof. McGonagall unsicher.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch, dann sah er immer noch am Boden hockend zu seinen Kollegen auf.  
  
"Penelope Clearwater, die Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws," begann Severus die Opfer zu identifizieren, "und Hermine Granger, Gryffindor. Beide versteinert."  
  
Unter einem seltsamen Piepsen trat Prof. Flitwick zu Prof. McGonagall und beide sahen auf die Schülerinnen, die Severus nun zu ihnen umdrehte. Beide hatten die Augen schreckensweit aufgerissen und lagen starr wie Statuen da.  
  
"Irgendwelche Angriffshinweise?"  
  
Die Menge wich auseinander, als Prof. Dumbledore auftauchte.  
  
"So viele wie sonst auch.", antwortete Severus resignierend, sah den Direktor jedoch prüfend an.  
  
'Albus, du musst jetzt mit der Wahrheit raus!', flehte er stumm. 'Dich hinterfragen sie nicht, mich schon.'  
  
Dumbledore trat zwischen McGonagall und Flitwick, legte jedem eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab schließlich Anweisungen:  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra, Professor Vektor, würden Sie bitte die Mädchen in den Krankenflügel bringen?"  
  
Die Angesprochenen nickten, hoben die Schülerinnen auf und trugen sie Richtung Krankenflügel weg.  
  
"Titus, Minerva, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das für Sie schwer ist," fuhr Dumbledore fort und wandte sich Flitwick und McGonagall zu, "aber wir müssen jetzt an die Sicherheit der anderen Schüler denken. Anscheinend haben wir es uns alle zu leicht vorgestellt."  
  
Dumbledore seufzte.  
  
'Albus, was hätten wir in der letzten Zeit denn schon groß unternehmen können?', fragte Severus gedanklich, sah aber den Direktor nur an.  
  
"Wir müssen die Notfallregeln in Kraft setzen.", erklärte McGonagall, doch ihre Stimme war noch immer schwach.  
  
"Das wird die einzige Möglichkeit sein.", bestätigte Dumbledore nickend, ließ mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs vier Pergamente erscheinen und verteilte sie an Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Sprout, Prof. McGonagall und Severus. "Sie als Hauslehrer sollten es den Schülern erklären."  
  
McGonagall nickte und wandte dann ein:  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt das Quidditch-Spiel absagen und schicke die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume."  
  
"Danke, Minerva."  
  
Auf Dumbledores zustimmendes Nicken verließ sie die Gruppe.  
  
"Herr Direktor!"  
  
Severus trat nun auf Dumbledore zu.  
  
"Was wird passieren, wenn wir auch durch die Notfallregeln den Angreifer nicht stoppen können?"  
  
'Und du weißt, mit wem wir es zu tun haben.', war sein gedanklicher Zusatz.  
  
"Dann, Severus, befürchte ich," antwortete Dumbledore, "werden wir Hogwarts schließen müssen."  
  
Severus glaubte noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins sein Blut sei in den Adern festgefroren.  
  
Hogwarts schließen? Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Hogwarts war, seit er es kannte, ein Zufluchtsort für jeden gewesen. Auch ihm selbst hatte Hogwarts immer Schutz geboten.  
  
'Das darf nicht so enden!'  
  
Dieser Satz pochte ihm noch im Kopf, als er sich schließlich an seine Hausschüler wandte.  
  
"Ich muss Ihnen allen leider mitteilen, dass es einen erneuten Angriff auf zwei Ihrer Mitschüler gab.", erklärte Severus. "Die Schulleitung hat aus diesem Grunde beschlossen, dass folgende Regeln mit sofortiger Wirkung in Kraft treten. Alle Schüler finden sich spätestens um sechs Uhr abends im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Keiner verlässt daraufhin noch den Schlafsaal. Ein Lehrer wird Sie jeweils zu Ihrem Unterricht begleiten und auch der Gang zur Toilette ist nur in Begleitung eines Lehrers erlaubt. Quidditch-Training und -Spiele, sowie alle anderen abendlichen Veranstaltungen wird es bis auf weiteres nicht mehr geben."  
  
Mehr oder weniger interessiert nahmen die Schüler die Ankündigung zur Kenntnis.  
  
'Kann mir vorstellen, dass euch das wenig kratzt.', dachte Severus. 'Warum sollte der sogenannte Erbe Slytherins auch den Schülern seines eigenen Hauses etwas antun. Oder auch den Kindern seiner ehemaligen Anhänger.'  
  
Severus hatte sich umgedreht und wollte schon gehen, als er die Stimme von Draco Malfoy hinter sich hörte.  
  
"Sir?", fragte der Junge. "Wer hat diese Anordnung gegeben?"  
  
"Der Direktor, Mr Malfoy.", antwortete Severus. "Aus Sorge um die Sicherheit der restlichen Schüler."  
  
"Nur der Direktor kann diese Verbote also wieder aufheben?"  
  
"Ja, aber ich bezweifle, dass er das tun wird, solange der Angreifer nicht gefasst ist."  
  
Severus sah den Jungen prüfend an, doch dieser schwieg.  
  
"Wollen Sie sonst noch etwas sagen, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Nein, Sir, sonst nichts."  
  
Severus drehte sich erneut um und verließ nun endgültig den Raum.  
  
'Der Bengel hat was vor.'  
  
Das sagte Severus sein Gefühl eindeutig.  
  
'Er ist ein Malfoy und er wird eingeengt für Dinge, die er vermutlich eigentlich gutheißt. Das kann nicht gut gehen.'  
  
Noch bis zum Abend beschäftigten Draco Malfoys Worte Severus. Schließlich beschloss er doch zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihm davon zu erzählen.  
  
Er durchquerte gerade einen Gang, der nicht weit vom Eingangsportal entfernt war, als er glaubte Geräusche zu hören. Severus blieb stehen und lauschte. Gerade meinte er Schritte gehört zu haben, doch dann kam ihm irgendetwas in die Nase und er musste niesen. Als er wieder aufhorchte war nichts mehr zu hören und Severus setzte seinen Weg zum Büro des Direktors fort.  
  
Schneller als ihm lieb war, stieg er die Treppe hoch. Irgendetwas machte ihn nervös. Oben schlug Severus die Tür auf, die Kerzen entzündeten sich, doch abgesehen von Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, war niemand da.  
  
"Albus?", rief Severus nervös und sah sich um.  
  
"Ist nicht da."  
  
Severus fuhr herum und sah die alte Frau, eine ehemalige Direktorin, auf einem Gemälde an, die ihn gerade angesprochen hatte.  
  
"Was heißt nicht da?", fragte Severus irritiert. "Wo ist er denn?"  
  
"Wo genau weiß ich nicht.", antwortete die Frau. "Der Minister war hier und hat ihn gebeten ihn in dringender Angelegenheit zu begleiten. Wohin weiß ich nicht, aber es schien wichtig zu sein."  
  
"Mit Sicherheit.", zischte Severus und war schon aus dem Raum wieder raus, bevor die Frau noch etwas sagen konnte.  
  
Schnell gehend bis fast rennend bahnte sich Severus seinen Weg durch die schmalen Korridore in die Eingangshalle. Als er vom Eingangsportal über die Ländereien blickte, fielen ihm mehrere Personen auf dem Weg von Hagrids Hütte Richtung Außentor ins Auge.  
  
Eine davon war, unverwechselbar durch seine Größe, Hagrid.  
  
Daneben sah Severus einen Bart silbern im Mondlicht aufblitzen.  
  
'Dumbledore!'  
  
Während Severus sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machte erkannte er auch eine dritte Person. Klein, untersetzt und, bei genauerem Hinsehen, geschmacklos gekleidet, das konnte nur der Minister sein.  
  
"Herr Direktor.", grüßte Severus, als er bei ihnen angelangt war.  
  
"Nicht mehr."  
  
Eine eiskalte Stimme erklang hinter Hagrid und ein Mann trat mit funkelndem weißblondem Haar hervor.  
  
"Lucius!"  
  
Severus wich einen Schritt zurück, doch dann fasste er sich.  
  
"Eine äußerst interessante Versammlung.", bemerkte er dann in seiner üblichen eiskalten Art. "Darf man erfahren, was hier vor sich geht?"  
  
"Nun, äh...", stotterte Minister Fudge, doch da übernahm schon Lucius Malfoy das Reden für ihn.  
  
"Wir wurden von vertraulichen Quellen über die Zustände in Hogwarts informiert.", erklärte Malfoy kalt lächelnd. "Mr Hagrid wird als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und aus Gründen seiner Akte nach Askaban verbracht."  
  
Innerlich fuhr Severus zusammen. Askaban, das Zauberergefängnis! Das schlimmste was einem Menschen passieren konnte, besonders wenn er unschuldig war.  
  
"Und der ehrenwerte Professor Dumbledore hier," fuhr Lucius Malfoy fort, "ist auf Anordnung der Schulräte beurlaubt worden und wird aus diesem Grunde Hogwarts nun verlassen."  
  
Severus Blick traf den des Direktors. Dieser nickte, sagte aber:  
  
"Ich wiederhole mich, aber ich bleibe dabei: Ich werde diese Schule erst dann endgültig verlassen, wenn mir hier keiner mehr die Treue hält."  
  
'Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Albus.', versprach Severus, nickte ebenfalls und sah in Dumbledores Augen, dass dieser verstanden hatte.  
  
"Rührend, wie ich schon sagte.", bemerkte Malfoy hämisch aber auch drängend. "Gehen wir, ach, und Severus, wenn es Ihnen nicht allzu viel Mühe bereitet, könnten Sie Ihren Kollegen ja über die Ereignisse in Kenntnis setzen."  
  
"Keine Sorge, Lucius," gab Severus drohend zurück, "das werde ich."  
  
Während die vier Männer sich entfernten, ging Severus zum Schloss zurück direkt in seine Wohnung.  
  
Dort angekommen ließ er sich gegen die Tür sinken.  
  
Vertrauliche Quellen!  
  
'Draco Malfoy!', dachte Severus. 'Ich hatte doch Recht.'  
  
Dann ging er unruhig auf und ab. Er hatte dem Direktor ein stilles Versprechen gegeben, aber wie sollte er das halten.  
  
'Albus kann es mit dem dunklen Lord aufnehmen, aber wie soll ich das machen?'  
  
Schmerzhaft erinnerte sich Severus an seine letzte Auseinandersetzung mit dem Lord in Form von Quirrell.  
  
'Und diesmal habe ich nicht mal einen Anhaltspunkt, wo er ist!'  
  
Niedergeschlagen sank Severus auf einen Sessel.  
  
'Hagrid in Askaban, Albus verbannt und der dunkle Lord auf freiem Fuß! Großer Gott, was soll ich denn jetzt tun?'  
  
Ihm fiel dazu keine Antwort ein. 


	57. Der letzte Schlag

Der letzte Schlag  
  
(Kapitel 56)  
  
Gleich vor dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen hatte Severus seinen Kollegen die Suspendierung des Direktors mitgeteilt. Der Schock war allen ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn sie wussten, was dies bedeutete: Ohne Dumbledore waren sie gegen einen den meisten unbekannten Feind so gut wie machtlos.  
  
Prof. McGonagall, die nun vorübergehend als Schulleiterin fungieren musste, entschied, dass den Schülern diese Mitteilung von den Hauslehrern gemacht werden müsse, jedoch mit der Einschränkung, dass Dumbledore bald zurück sein würde.  
  
'Ich hoffe es.', dachte Severus bei dieser Ankündigung. 'Aber ich wüsste beim besten Willen nicht wie.'  
  
Bei den meisten Schülern löste Dumbledores Suspendierung und Hagrids Verhaftung eine panische Ohnmacht aus, nur die Slytherin-Schüler schienen normal guter Laune zu sein. Severus hatte darüber eine ohnmächtige Wut im Bauch, aber er konnte dagegen erstmal nichts tun.  
  
Zwei Wochen nachdem Dumbledore Hogwarts verlassen hatte, bekam Severus dies eindrucksvoll in seinem Unterricht vorgeführt.  
  
"Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Vater es schaffen wird, Dumbledore aus dem Weg zu räumen.", hörte er Draco Malfoy prahlen, der es geradezu darauf anlegte, dass alle sein Anliegen mitbekamen. "Hab euch ja gesagt, seiner Meinung nach ist Dumbledore der schlechteste Schulleiter, den die Schule je gehabt hat."  
  
'Tja, warum denkt Lucius das wohl?', dachte Severus ironisch. 'Vielleicht weil Albus sich nicht kaufen, manipulieren oder bedrohen lässt?'  
  
"Vielleicht kriegen wir jetzt einen anständigen Rektor.", philosophierte Draco weiter. "Jemand, der gar nicht WILL, dass die Kammer des Schreckens geschlossen wird. McGonagall wird nicht lange bleiben, sie ist nur eingesprungen..."  
  
'Es stimmt, sie wird nicht lange bleiben.', dachte Severus während er an Harry und dem leeren Platz von Hermine Granger vorbeiging. 'Weil Albus irgendeinen Weg zurück finden wird, das hat er immer geschafft.'  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Draco Malfoys Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen.  
  
"Sir, warum bewerben Sie sich nicht um das Amt des Schulleiters?"  
  
"Schon gut, Malfoy.", antwortete Severus und versuchte den Anschein zu erwecken sich dadurch geschmeichelt zu fühlen. "Professor Dumbledore ist von den Schulräten nur beurlaubt worden, ich würde sagen, er wird schon bald wieder bei uns sein."  
  
"Ja, schon," bemerkte Draco und grinste hämisch, "ich bin mir aber sicher, mein Vater würde für Sie stimmen, Sir, wenn Sie sich um die Stelle bewerben - ich jedenfalls werde Vater sagen, dass Sie der beste Lehrer an der Schule sind, Sir -"  
  
Severus lächelte ihn gekünstelt an, drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Pult. Das gespielte Lächeln war ihm doppelt schwer gefallen, denn an sich war Dracos Idee nicht schlecht gewesen.  
  
'Als Schulleiter würden mir zwar die Mittel zur Verfügung stehen mein Versprechen gegenüber Albus einzulösen, doch ich hätte auch ein Problem: Lucius Malfoy! Wenn er es schon geschafft hat die Schulräte zu erpressen um Albus abzusetzen, dann wird er auch keine Probleme damit haben mit dieser Erpressung bei mir weiterzumachen. Nein, das wäre das endgültige Ende!'  
  
"Es überrascht mich doch, dass die Schlammblüter inzwischen nicht alle die Koffer gepackt haben.", erklärte Draco schließlich genauso laut weiter. "Wette fünf Galleonen, dass der nächste stirbt. Schade, dass es nicht Granger war -"  
  
In diesem Moment läutete es und Severus war froh, dass er durch seine Begleitpflicht gegenüber der Klasse verhindern konnte, dass Ron Weasley sich mit Draco Malfoy duellieren oder prügeln würde.  
  
"Beeilung," rief er und ordnete ihre Zweierreihen so an, dass die beiden Streithähne möglichst weit getrennt waren, "ich muss euch zu Kräuterkunde bringen!"  
  
Severus führte sie aus dem Kerker, blieb dann aber am Schlossportal zurück, von wo er alles überblicken und bis zum letzten Moment einschreiten konnte. Doch die Klasse verschwand ohne weitere Zwischenfälle im Gewächshaus und er selbst hatte jetzt frei, bis er die Klasse nach der Stunde wieder abholen musste.  
  
Severus streifte durch die Schlossgänge, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nachdenken musste. Außerdem konnte er so auch gleich seinen Wachdienst versehen.  
  
In einem Korridor lief er plötzlich Lockhart über den Weg, der anscheinend auch nichts zu tun hatte. Normalerweise wäre Severus ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen an Lockhart vorbeigegangen, doch er stockte kurz und musterte den Kollegen.  
  
Lockhart schien erstaunlich guter Laune. Zwar war er immer etwas anders drauf als normale Menschen, aber in dieser Situation fröhlich zu sein, schien Severus selbst für Lockharts Verhältnisse übertrieben. Deshalb hielt er Lockhart an.  
  
"Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich noch nicht weiß?", fragte Severus und sah seinen Gegenüber eindringlich an.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Lockhart fröhlich. "Warum?"  
  
"Nun, dann frage ich mich doch, was Ihr Anlass ist so gute Laune zu haben."  
  
"Severus, wir alle sollten uns freuen! Der Schurke ist gefasst und wurde abgeführt! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum wir nicht feiern!"  
  
"Mit 'Schurke' meinen Sie, nehme ich an, Hagrid?", fragte Severus und trat noch einen Schritt auf Lockhart zu.  
  
"Natürlich!", erwiderte Lockhart mit einer bodenlosen Selbstverständlichkeit. "Der Zaubereiminister hätte ihn ja wohl sonst auf keinen Fall festgenommen. Außerdem war es Hagrid meiner Meinung nach ja auch anzusehen. Also ich bitte Sie..."  
  
"Nein, ich bitte SIE!", brauste Severus auf und baute sich drohend vor Lockhart auf.  
  
Er funkelte den Kollegen böse an und sprach in seiner üblichen leisen, drohenden Tonlage weiter:  
  
"Hagrid wurde auf Grund hahnebüchener Anschuldigungen verhaftet und er wurde noch nicht verurteilt. In dubio pro reo, Gilderoy. Man hat Hagrid noch nichts bewiesen und ich maße mir an ihn ein klein wenig näher zu kennen als Sie."  
  
"A-aber, Severus,..." stotterte Lockhart, augenscheinlich völlig überrascht von Severus' aggressiver Reaktion.  
  
"Und einen Rat gebe ich Ihnen noch, Lockhart.", schnitt Severus ihm das Wort ab. "Wenn ich Sie noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart solch einen Unsinn verbreiten höre, wird das ernsthafte Konsequenzen für Sie haben, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."  
  
Dabei bedachte er Lockhart noch einmal mit einem eiskalten Blick, wandte sich dann ab und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Korridor. Severus war außer sich vor Wut. Dass die Slytherins sich über den Gang der Ereignisse freuten, gut, das war nachvollziehbar, aber Lockhart? Bei den Schülern war es die Bösartigkeit ihrer Eltern, bei Lockhart war es Naivität und grenzenlose Dummheit.  
  
Nachdem sich Severus die Wut etwas abgelaufen hatte, schlug er schließlich wieder den Weg zum Gewächshaus ein und kam pünktlich an, um die Klasse zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu führen. Das einzig positive, was Severus seit dem Doppelangriff feststellen konnte, war, dass nun kaum noch jemand glaubte, dass Harry der Erbe Slytherins war.  
  
'Gut, wer könnte auch ernsthaft glauben, dass er aus freiem Willen Hermine Granger angegriffen hat?'  
  
Vor Lockharts Klassenzimmer ließ er die Schüler alle in Reih und Glied eintreten, wartete aber noch vor der geschlossenen Tür, bis Lockhart auftauchte.  
  
"Ich warne Sie!", zischte er Lockhart zu. "Ich habe meine Ohren überall!"  
  
Danach wandte er sich ab und stieg in den Kerker zurück.  
  
Dumbledores letzter Anweisung entsprechend begann Severus, so wie alle anderen Lehrer, die Abschlussprüfungen, die am 1. Juni beginnen sollten, vorzubereiten. Die Stoffauswahl gestaltete sich diesmal nicht wahnsinnig schwer, da durch all die Ereignisse in diesem Jahr der Stoff dem Normalstand etwas zurückhing.  
  
'Na, dann machen wir das wenige eben etwas gründlicher als sonst.', dachte Severus, sicher, dass ihn viele Schüler dafür hassen würden. 'Man muss eben immer ein bestimmtes Niveau halten und wenn sie schon nicht so viel lernen müssen, dann wenigstens das bißchen gründlich.'  
  
Drei Tage vor Prüfungsbeginn kam Prof. Sprout morgens völlig außer sich vor Freude ins Lehrerzimmer gestürmt.  
  
"Wundervoll!", rief sie. "Es ist einfach großartig!"  
  
"Margerite!", empörte sich Prof. McGonagall, die vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. "Was soll denn dieses Geschrei?"  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Minerva, aber ich habe es gerade festgestellt!", ereiferte sich Prof. Sprout weiter. "Das ist unsere Rettung!"  
  
"Kommt Albus zurück?", fragte Prof. Flitwick und sprach damit aus, was alle hofften.  
  
"Nein, leider nicht.", antwortete Prof. Sprout nun doch etwas gedämpft. "Aber die Alraunen sind soweit! Ich werde sie gleich nach dem Frühstück schneiden und dann..."  
  
"...ist der Trank schon so gut wie fertig.", beendete Severus den Satz.  
  
"Das nenne ich wirklich einmal eine gute Nachricht.", pflichtete McGonagall bei. "Dann können uns die Opfer hoffentlich sagen wer - oder was - sie angegriffen hat."  
  
"Aber das ist doch eindeutig, Minerva!", mischte sich Lockhart ein in einem Tonfall, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen. "Sie werden natürlich sagen 'es war Hagrid'. Ich weiß gar nicht, was das Wachtheater noch soll. Nur schade, dass ich es nicht mit dem Monster aufnehmen durfte. Die Sache wurde viel zu stümperhaft angegangen. Die armen Kinder würden da jetzt nicht liegen, wenn man mir von Anfang an freie Hand gelassen hätte."  
  
Severus war innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen aus seinem Sessel hoch geschnellt, hatte mit zwei bis drei Schritten den Raum durchquert und stand nun mit drohend blitzenden Augen vor Lockhart.  
  
"Sie gehen zu weit, Lockhart!", fauchte er. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie es nach unserem kleinen Gespräch noch mal wagen würden Hagrid zu beschuldigen. Sie werden das auf der Stelle zurücknehmen oder ich werde..."  
  
Damit zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er damit irgendetwas anstellen konnte, hatten ihn seine Kollegen Vektor und Sinistra schon an den Schultern gepackt und zerrten ihn von Lockhart weg.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, Severus!", flüsterte Prof. Vektor beschwörend. "Das ist der Typ nicht wert!"  
  
Noch immer bebte Severus vor Wut, doch er gab den Kampf gegen den Klammergriff seiner Kollegen schließlich auf. Lockhart, doch blass um die Nase, räusperte sich dann und bemerkte:  
  
"Ich denke die Stimmung hier muss sich erstmal beruhigen. Ich werde mich in meine Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen."  
  
Eilig verließ er das Zimmer und als davon auszugehen war, dass Severus ihm nicht mehr nachstürzen würde, ließen seine beiden Wächter ihn los.  
  
"Severus, was sollte das?", fragte Prof. McGonagall empört.  
  
"Der Kerl verbreitet Lügen!", rechtfertigte sich Severus. "Er hat schon einmal mir gegenüber behauptet, dass Hagrid eindeutig der Schuldige sei. Und wir wissen ja wohl alle, dass das nicht so ist."  
  
"Sicher.", stimmte Madam Hooch zu. "Aber glauben Sie ihm etwas anzutun, wäre eine Lösung?"  
  
"Ja... nein, also..."  
  
Severus rang mit sich. Natürlich wäre ein Angriff auf Lockhart keine Lösung gewesen, das wusste er auch.  
  
"Severus, ich verstehe Ihre Wut ja.", erklärte McGonagall und kam zu ihm herüber. "Aber ich denke wir sollten uns auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren und das ist im Moment der Alraunentrank, um damit die Angegriffenen zu heilen. Wenn sie den Angreifer nennen, wird er sein Unrecht sowieso einsehen müssen. In Ordnung?"  
  
Severus gab seine Verteidigungshaltung nun endgültig auf.  
  
"In Ordnung.", antwortete er ruhig und nickte.  
  
Beim Frühstück hatte McGonagall den Schülern die gute Nachricht mitgeteilt und am Vormittag konnte Severus zufrieden feststellen, dass sich alle Schüler wieder besser konzentrierten in Vorfreude auf ihre bald geheilten Kameraden.  
  
Prof. Sprout brachte ihm kurz nach dem Frühstück die geschnittenen Alraunen rein und Severus begann, während seine Klassen arbeiteten, sofort mit der Herstellung des Trankes. Er arbeitete so gewissenhaft wie immer und war schließlich in seiner Freistunde kurz vor der Mittagspause fertig. Gerade wollte er den Trank abfüllen und ihn Madam Pomfrey bringen, als Prof. McGonagalls magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Gänge hallte.  
  
"Die Schüler kehren sofort in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Die Lehrer versammeln sich im Lehrerzimmer. Unverzüglich bitte."  
  
Severus' Inneres zog sich zusammen. Was konnte denn jetzt passiert sein?  
  
'Die einzige Möglichkeit, das rauszufinden, ist der Anweisung zu folgen.', sagte sein logisches Denkvermögen und somit fror er den Trank ein und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen traf er schon auf den Hauptteil seiner Kollegen. Die Stimmung war mehr als nur unruhig.  
  
Prof. Flitwick, wie auch einige andere Lehrer, sah sich immer wieder nervös fragend um. Sybill Trelawney und Madam Hooch hatten sich gesetzt und versuchten so wenig wie möglich zu zeigen, dass sie auch Angst vor dem hatten, was da nun kommen möge.  
  
Severus trat hinter den Sessel von Madam Hooch und versuchte etwas Beruhigendes zu finden, was man nun sagen könnte, aber da er selber unruhig war, fiel ihm dazu nichts ein. Einen Moment darauf betrat schließlich Prof. McGonagall den Raum.  
  
„Es ist passiert.", erklärte sie, wobei ihre Stimme gezwungen ruhig klang. „Das Monster hat einen Schüler entführt. Und zwar in die Kammer."  
  
Flitwick schrie kurz auf und Madam Hooch schoss von ihrem Sessel hoch. Die anderen Kollegen sahen sich erschrocken und fassungslos an. Severus war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand.  
  
„Woher wissen Sie das so genau?", fragte er, während er sich an der Stuhllehne vor ihm festklammerte.  
  
„Der Erbe Slytherins,"antwortete McGonagall und sah ihn nun mit einer Blässe an, die sogar seine eigene Gesichtsfarbe übertraf, „hat eine weitere Botschaft hinterlassen. Direkt unter der ersten. ‚Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen.'"  
  
Stille herrschte, nur das Schluchzen von Prof. Flitwick war zu hören.  
  
„Wer ist es?", fragte Madam Hooch leise und sank wieder auf den Sessel zurück. „Welche Schülerin?"  
  
„Ginny Weasley.", antwortete McGonagall fast apathisch.  
  
Severus musterte die Verwandlungslehrerin. Auch wenn sie es zu verbergen versuchte, konnte Severus sehen, dass nur sehr viel Selbstdisziplin sie davor bewahrte in ihrer Verzweiflung vor ihnen zusammenzubrechen.  
  
‚Nicht nur, weil sie Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ist.', dachte Severus. ‚Sie betrachtet jeden Schüler als ihr Kind. Und sie glaubt, dass es ihr Fehler ist.'  
  
Severus sah sie an, um ihr seine Gedanken klar zu machen, doch McGonagall wich seinem Blick aus und sprach weiter:  
  
„Wir werden morgen alle Schüler nach Hause schicken müssen. Das ist das Ende von Hogwarts. Dumbledore hat immer gesagt..."  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. Lockhart trat ein und strahlte seine Kollegen an.  
  
„Tut mir ja so Leid,"erklärte er, „bin eingedöst – was hab' ich verpasst?"  
  
Alle Blicke hafteten auf ihm und wenn Severus das Wort ‚Hass' hätte erklären sollen, wären diese Blicke dafür ideal gewesen. Trelawney schüttelte langsam den Kopf, Madam Hoochs Hände verkrampften sich in ihrem Schoss und McGonagall sah aus, als würde sie gleich endgültig die Fassung verlieren.  
  
Doch soweit wollte Severus es nicht kommen lassen. Er trat zwischen den Sesseln hervor und ging gelassen ein paar Schritte auf Lockhart zu.  
  
„Genau der Richtige.", erklärte Severus. „Der richtige Mann. Das Monster hat ein Mädchen entführt, Lockhart. Hat sie in die Kammer des Schreckens gebracht. Ihre Stunde ist nun endlich gekommen."  
  
Erschrocken starrte Lockhart Severus an.  
  
„Das stimmt, Gilderoy.", nahm Prof. Sprout Severus' Idee auf. „Haben Sie nicht erst gestern Abend gesagt, Sie hätten immer gewusst, wo der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens ist?"  
  
„Ich – nun, ich...", stotterte Lockhart hilflos.  
  
„Ja, haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, Sie wüssten sicher, was in der Kammer verborgen ist?", unterbrach Prof. Flitwick ihn.  
  
„Hab – hab ich? Kann mich nicht erinnern..."  
  
„Ich weiß noch genau, wie Sie gesagt haben, es sei schade, dass Sie es nicht mit dem Monster aufnehmen durften, bevor Hagrid verhaftet wurde.", führte Severus weiter aus und genoss es, diesem eingebildeten Hochstapler seinen eigenen Mist an den Kopf zu werfen. „Sagten Sie nicht, die ganze Sache sei stümperhaft angegangen worden und dass man Ihnen von Anfang an hätte freie Hand lassen sollen?"  
  
„Ich – ich hab wirklich nie...", stammelte Lockhart händeringend, „ da müssen Sie mich wohl falsch verstanden..."  
  
„Wir überlassen es also Ihnen, Gilderoy.", beschloss McGonagall und trat an Severus' Seite. „Heute Nacht ist die beste Zeit dafür. Wir sorgen dafür, dass Ihnen niemand in die Quere kommt. Sie können es dann ganz allein mit dem Monster aufnehmen. Endlich freie Hand für Sie."  
  
‚Das ist das Ende vom Lied.', dachte Severus. ‚Denn das passiert, wenn man sich allzu klar ausdrückt.'  
  
In jeder anderen Situation hätte Lockhart einem Leid tun können. Bleich und fassungslos stand er in vorderster Front dem Bund Gryffindor- Slytherin gegenüber. Hinter den beiden Hauslehrern hatten sich nun alle anderen Kollegen aufgestellt und sahen ihn hart und erbarmungslos an.  
  
„N... nun gut.", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Ich geh in mein Büro und – bereite mich vor."  
  
Severus sah mit Genugtuung wie Lockharts Knie zitterten, als er den Raum verließ.  
  
„Schön,"bemerkte McGonagall nun fast aufgebracht, „jetzt haben wir ihn aus dem Weg. Die Hauslehrer sollten nun gehen und ihren Schülern mitteilen, was geschehen ist. Sagen Sie Ihnen, der Hogwarts-Express wird sie gleich morgen früh nach Hause bringen. Und ich bitte die anderen, sich zu vergewissern, dass kein Schüler mehr außerhalb der Schlafsäle geblieben ist."  
  
Ein allgemeines Nicken schloss die Versammlung und sofort ging jeder seiner zugeteilten Aufgabe nach. 


	58. Suche und Wiederkehr

Suche und Wiederkehr  
  
(Kapitel 57)  
  
Severus hatte sich sofort, in Begleitung von Madam Hooch, zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und kündigte, wie von McGonagall aufgetragen, die morgige Rückreise an. Gerade wollte er noch Draco Malfoy, der mit triumphierendem Gesicht herumlief, zur Ordnung rufen, als Madam Hooch ihn mit heftiger Geste auf den Gang winkte.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Severus.  
  
Vor der Tür stand Prof. Sinistra, die ziemlich außer Atem schien.  
  
„Lockhart ist weg!", keuchte sie. „Verschwunden!"  
  
„Und ich dachte, es wäre eine schlechte Nachricht.", kommentierte Severus.  
  
„Nein, Severus,"erklärte Prof. Sinistra, „nur er ist weg. Seine ganzen Sachen sind zum Teil fertig gepackt in seinem Büro. Sogar seine Abhandlungen und sein Schönheitspflegekram ist noch da!"  
  
„Dann muss wirklich was passiert sein.", stimmte Madam Hooch zu.  
  
„Mein Gott, Lockhart ist erwachsen, auch wenn er nicht oft den Eindruck macht!", empörte sich Severus. „Wir haben andere Sorgen!"  
  
Da ertönte wieder McGonagalls magisch verstärkte Stimme.  
  
„Alle Lehrer sofort in die Eingangshalle! Dringend!"  
  
In der Eingangshall angekommen versammelten sich alle um McGonagall, die anscheinend immer noch oder schon wieder um Fassung rang.  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt passiert, Minerva?", fragte Prof. Flitwick mit einem Ton, der sagte, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.  
  
„Wir müssen sofort das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf stellen.", antwortete McGonagall. „Harry Potter und Ron Weasley sind weg!"  
  
‚Oh nein!', dachte Severus verzweifelt. ‚Harry hat die Stimme gehört, vermutlich suchen die Jungen die Kammer und, warum auch immer, sie haben Lockhart mitgenommen.'  
  
Die Kollegen teilten sich wieder, um das Schloss abzusuchen. Severus war entschlossen mit McGonagall über seine Vermutung zu reden, als sich plötzlich das Portal öffnete.  
  
„Albus!", rief McGonagall und auch Severus kam es einem Wunder gleich. „Gott sei Dank, dass Sie wieder da sind!"  
  
„Ja, die Schulräte haben meine Suspendierung zurückgenommen.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Aber was geht hier vor, Minerva?"  
  
Was McGonagall antwortete, bekam Severus nicht mit, denn dieser in letzter Zeit wohlbekannte Schwindel erfasste ihn.  
  
Er kommt... endlich kommt er zu uns... wir können es beenden...  
  
„Severus?"  
  
Dumbledores Stimme holte ihn zurück.  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
„Eine Stimme.", erklärte Severus. „Ich weiß nicht woher oder von wem, aber Harry Potter hört sie auch und vermutlich ist er auf dem Weg zur Kammer des Schreckens."  
  
„Severus, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich!", mahnte McGonagall. „Woher sollte Harry Potter wissen wo die Kammer des Schreckens ist?"  
  
„Ich hatte auch so ein Gefühl, Minerva.", wandte Dumbledore nachdenklich ein. „Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir etwas verschweigt."  
  
„Aber was sollen wir denn dann tun?", fragte McGonagall ein wenig hilflos.  
  
„Sind die Weasleys informiert, Minerva?"  
  
„Ja, Albus.", antwortete McGonagall. „Das habe ich sofort veranlasst."  
  
„Gut."  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Sie und ich warten auf die Eltern. Severus, versuchen Sie irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, irgendetwas!"  
  
„Verstanden, Herr Direktor!"  
  
Dass dies nicht einfach sein würde, merkte Severus sehr bald.  
  
‚Wenn ich einenAnhaltspunkt hätte, wäre ich dem sicher schon nachgegangen, aber woher nehmen und nicht stehlen?'  
  
Schließlich kam er am Büro von Lockhart an. Nach kurzem Zögern betrat er den Raum. Die Jungen mussten hier geween sein, vielleicht hatten sie etwas zurückgelassen. Severus sah sich um. Abgesehen von Koffern, Biographiestapeln und abgehängten Bildern war da nicht viel.  
  
Ein plötzliches Rascheln unter seinen Füßen ließ Severus zu Boden sehen. Er war auf einen zusammengeknüllten Zettel getreten, der irgendwie Lockhart untypisch aussah. Nach näherem Hinsehen erkannte er es als eine herausgerissene Buchseite.  
  
Von den vielen Furcht erregenden Biestern und Monstern, die unser Land durchstreifen, ist keines seltsamer oder tödlicher als der Basilisk, auch bekannt als König der Schlangen. Diese Schlange, die eine gigantische Größe erreichen und viele hundert Jahre alt werden kann, wird aus einem Hühnerei geboren, das von einer Kröte ausgebrütet wird. Der Basilisk tötet auf höchst wunderliche Weise, denn außer seinen tödlichen und giftigen Zähnen hat der Basilisk einen mörderischen Blick, und alle, die in den Bann seiner Augen geraten, erleiden den sofortigen Tod. Spinnen fliehen vor dem Basilisken, denn er ist ihr tödlicher Erbfeind, und der Basilisk entflieht nur dem Krähen des Hahnes, das tödlich für ihn ist.  
  
Eine Schlange, Parsel, die Stimme, Hagrids Hähne, alles ergab plötzlich Sinn. Das Monster musste ein Basilisk sein! Unter die Seite war in leserlicher Schrift das Wort ‚Rohre' geschrieben.  
  
‚Vermutlich seine Art sich fortzubewegen.'  
  
Das war ein Anhaltspunkt, aber Severus hielt in diesem Fall nichts von Alleingängen und nahm den kürzesten Weg zum Direktorenbüro, in dem er McGonagall und Dumbledore vermutete. Ohne anzuklopfen stürzte er in den Raum.  
  
„Albus!", rief er. „Das hier habe ich in Lockharts Büro gefunden. Vermutlich haben die Jungen es verloren. Daraus lässt sich fast zweifelsfrei entnehmen, dass das Monster der Kammer ein Basilisk ist."  
  
„Aber sind Basiliskenblicke nicht tödlich?", fragte McGonagall.  
  
„Direkte schon.", antwortete Severus.  
  
Auch er hatte sich auf dem Weg darüber Gedanken gemacht.  
  
„Aber überlegen Sie mal, Minerva: die Lache bei Mrs Norris, die Kamera von Mr Creevey, Sir Nicholas im Fall von Mr Finch-Fletchley und schließlich der Spiegel von Miss Granger. Keines der Opfer hat ihn direkt gesehen."  
  
„Aber wo könnten sie denn dann sein?", fragte McGonagall erneut.  
  
„Fawkes.", erklärte Dumbledore und trat zu dem Phönix. „Wenn sie jemand finden kann, dann du."  
  
Der Phönix gab einen hellen Ruf von sich und verschwand im Kaminfeuer.  
  
„Und ab jetzt hoffen wir wieder.", seufzte McGonagall.  
  
Severus sah Dumbledore fragend an. Der Direktor musste doch einen Plan haben!  
  
„Severus,"sagte er schließlich, „gehen Sie bitt zum Eingangsportal und führen Sie Mr und Mrs Weasley hierher, wenn sie da sind."  
  
Sonderlich zugetan war Severus nicht von diesem Vorschlag, doch er führte die Anweisung aus und wartete am Eingang auf die Eltern von Ron und Ginny Weasley. Schon nach ein paar Minuten trafen die besorgten Eltern ein und Severus führte sie ins Büro.  
  
„Oh, Professor McGonagall!", rief Mrs Weasley. „Wissen Sie schon irgendetwas Neues?"  
  
„Leider nicht.", antwortete McGonagall der Schonung halber nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber es wird schon alles gut werden."  
  
Die bedrückten Eltern ließen sich in die Kaminsessel sinken und Dumbledore wandte sich an Severus.  
  
„Danke, Severus, Sie können dann in ihre Räume zurückkehren."  
  
Severus sträubte sich etwas. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, das ins Bett geschickt wurde, doch er wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht ‚können' sondern tun meinte.  
  
Er beschloss zu folgen, machte jedoch noch einen kleinen Abstecher zum Krankenflügel, um Madam Pomfrey endlich den Alraunentrank zu bringen. Beide waren noch dabei den mehr oder minder toten Sir Nicholas wieder hinzukriegen und die restlichen Patienten ruhig zu halten, als die Tür heftig aufgestoßen wurde und Prof. Sprout hereinstürzte.  
  
„Es ist vorbei!", jubelte sie. „Sie sind wieder da! Alle vier!"  
  
„Alle vier?", kam es neugierig von Hermine Granger.  
  
„Ja, alle vier!", rief Prof. Sprout. „Mr Potter, Professor Lockhart und Mr und Miss Weasley!"  
  
„Auf einen hätte ich verzichten können.", kommentierte Severus und verließ den Krankenflügel.  
  
Auf dem Weg in den Kerker stieß er in der Halle fast mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen. Wutentbrannt starrte er Severus an und fauchte schließlich:  
  
„Irgendwann werden sie nicht soviel Glück haben! Weder Potter noch Dumbledore, das schwöre ich dir, Severus! Und um meinen Diener hat er mich auch noch gebracht!"  
  
Damit rauschte Lucius aus der Halle und Severus sah ihm nur leicht amüsiert nach. Er konnte sich unter ‚um meinen Diener gebracht' zwar nicht allzu viel vorstellen, aber Lucius Malfoy völlig in Rage war schon gute Laune wert. 


	59. Am Ende wird fast alles gut

Am Ende wird fast alles gut  
  
(Kapitel 58)  
  
Noch am selben Abend hatte Dumbledore ein Fest arrangiert, wie Hogwarts es eigentlich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
‚Verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, was fast geschehen wäre.', dachte Severus, machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken, sondern wandte sich dem Direktor zu.  
  
„Albus,"flüsterte er kaum hörbar, „wie konnte er das Weasley-Mädchen unter seinen Bann bringen? Es hieß doch aus den Quellen, er sei in Albanien."  
  
„Ein Tagebuch, Severus.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er hat sein 16-jähriges Ich darin zurückgelassen und durch Ginny Weasleys unbeabsichtigte Zuwendung konnte er stärker werden und schließlich von ihr Besitz ergreifen."  
  
„Verstehe. Und durch diese Verbindung hätte er wieder auferstehen können."  
  
„Richtig, aber Harry konnte dies durch einen Stoß mit einem Zahn des Basilisken verhindern.", erklärte Dumbledore und sah dann etwas abwesend in die Ferne.  
  
„Es war Lucius, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus.  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„So sieht es aus. Er muss es dem Mädchen unbemerkt untergeschoben haben. Aber wir konnten ihm dafür ja einen kleinen Streich spielen."  
  
Irritiert sah Severus den jetzt anscheinend ziemlich belustigten Direktor an.  
  
„Sein Hauself Dobby.", beantwortete Dumbledore die ungestellte Frage. „Durch eine kleine List Harrys hat er ihn unbeabsichtigt freigelassen."  
  
Nun konnte auch Severus sein gehässiges Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. Wieder schwebte ihm Lucius' vor ohnmächtiger Wut knallrot angelaufener Kopf vor dem geistigen Auge und nun, da er die Hintergründe kannte, amüsierte es ihn noch mehr als zuvor. Erst Dumbledores ankündigende Stimme holte ihn in die Realität zurück.  
  
„Ich möchte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, um euch einige durchaus positive Dinge anzukündigen. Da wäre zuerst einmal unsere große Freude darüber, dass wir unseren großartigen Wildhüter wieder haben."  
  
Jubel und Applaus brachen los, als Dumbledore auf Hagrid deutete, der dabei reichlich verlegen wirkte. Auch Severus konnte sich über diese Tatsache nur freuen, denn Hogwarts war einfach etwas trüb gewesen ohne den eigentlich immer fröhlichen Wildhüter.  
  
„Zum zweiten,"fuhr Dumbledore fort, nachdem sich der Jubelsturm etwas gelegt hatte, „geht der Hauspokal dieses Jahr mit einem eindeutigen Vorsprung an Gryffindor."  
  
Severus lehnte sich zurück und wartete mit demonstrativem Desinteresse, bis sich die Gryffindors und ihre auf Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw verteilten Fans wieder eingekriegt hatten.  
  
„Zum dritten, wenn ich einlenken darf,"schaltete sich nun McGonagall ein, „lässt die Schule – als kleines Geschenk – die bevorstehenden Prüfungen ausfallen."  
  
Die Schüler waren gar nicht mehr zu halten, nur Severus' starr- fassungsloser Blick wanderte zu Dumbledore und McGonagall. Die Kollegin schien sich einfach nur über die gute Laune der Kinder zu freuen und der Direktor nickte ihm lächelnd zu.  
  
‚Aber auch nur, weil wir fast alle hätten dran glauben müssen.', murrte Severus gedanklich und versuchte sich mehr oder weniger damit abzufinden.  
  
„Und zu guter letzt noch etwas, was vielleicht etwas dämpfen könnte.", erklärte Dumbledore nun wieder.  
  
‚Extraprüfungen, wenn der Lehrer drauf besteht?'  
  
Neugierig sah Severus zu Dumbledore.  
  
„Professor Lockhart wird im kommenden Schuljahr leider nicht unterrichten können.", erklärte der Direktor. „Er wird sich auf Reisen begeben, um sein unglücklicherweise verlorenes Gedächtnis wiederzufinden."  
  
Der Stimmung gab das keineswegs einen Dämpfer, im Gegenteil. Auch das Kollegium stimmte nun in die Jubelrufe der Schüler ein.  
  
„Der arme Gilderoy!", bemerkte Madam Hooch mit gespielter Trauer. „Ich finde, wir sollten ihm einen Trinkspruch widmen."  
  
Severus hob seinen Kelch leicht an und erklärte feierlich:  
  
„Auf das die Reise lange dauern und ihn uns vom Hals halten möge."  
  
„Prost!", kam es zurück und unter allseitigem Schmunzeln ging dieser Abend und eigentlich das restliche Schuljahr relativ fröhlich zu Ende.  
  
************************************  
  
Ja, es war ein schöner Schuljahresabschluss gewesen. Zusätzlich war Lucius Malfoy noch wegen Bedrohung der anderen Schulräte gefeuert worden.  
  
‚Warum sind schöne Lebensabschnitte eigentlich immer so kurz?', fragte sich Severus, als er an dieses Fest dachte und dabei die ausgelassenen Gesichter der Schüler und seiner Kollegen vor sich sah.  
  
Zwar war auch dieses Jahr für Harry gefährlich gewesen, doch im Vergleich zu den folgenden Jahren, war es nichts.  
  
‚Aufwärmtraining.', dachte Severus und fand seine Einschätzung gar nicht so weit hergeholt. ‚Jedes Jahr eine Stufe höher. Doch hier müssen wir ihn ja ganz schön geschafft haben, wenn er uns ein Jahr lang, jedenfalls was direkte Angriffe anbelangt, in Ruhe gelassen hat.'  
  
Tja, das nächste Jahr! Bis heute wusste Severus nicht genau, wo er es einordnen sollte. Gutes Jahr? Schlechtes Jahr? Eigentlich war es keins und doch wieder beides.  
  
‚Wie sollte ich das auch entscheiden können?', fragte er sich. ‚War mein Leben je einfach einzuordnen?'  
  
*******************************  
  
Anmerkung von Tasha: So, hier ist nun auch das zweite Buch zu Ende. Ich weiß, es hat passagenweise ein bißchen gedauert, aber die Zusammenhänge waren hier einfach schwerer zu finden als im ersten Buch. Ich hoffe, dass es mit dem dritten schneller geht, es sei denn, ihr seid völlig dagegen. *aufreviewszudieseräußerungwart* 


	60. Eine alte Geschichte und ein neuer Trank

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, dies ist jetzt eine Art kleines Zwischenspiel, womit ich noch nicht direkt in den dritten Band einsteige. Ich würde mich mal wieder über Meinungen freuen. *winkmitdemzaunpfahlgeb*  
  
***************************************  
  
Eine alte Geschichte und ein neuer Trank  
  
(Kapitel 59)  
  
Tja, auch das nächste Jahr hatte mehr oder weniger schon in den Ferien begonnen. Severus hatte sich nach dem Schock der Ereignisse erstmal mit dem erholt, was er dann immer tat: Tränke brauen. Doch diesmal spielte in seine gewöhnliche Art sich abzulenken noch etwas anderes mit rein.  
  
‚Ich hatte bestimmt genug Zeit es zu vergessen,' dachte er, ‚aber es war einfach zuviel damit verbunden, als dass ich es hätte lassen können. Zu viele entscheidende Dinge...'  
  
*******************************  
  
Nächte hatte Severus wieder einmal mit dem Brauen zugebracht und langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein seit Jahren verfolgtes Ziel näher rückte.  
  
Während der Trank im Kessel leicht vor sich hin brodelte, lehnte Severus an der Kante seines Schreibtisches und sah auf das Stück Pergament in seinen Händen herab. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das Severus seit seiner Kindheit beim Brauen immer verspürte, vermischte sich mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit.  
  
Auf den ersten Blick sah es aus wie ein altes Stück Pergament, das schon leicht vergilbt war und auf dem jemand ein Rezept aufgeschrieben hatte. Mit wesentlich jüngerer Tinte waren Randnotizen und Verbesserungen gemacht, doch noch immer leuchtete ihm beim Anblick dieser Aufzeichnung die Schrift seiner Mentorin entgegen.  
  
Seit Jahren hatte Severus nun daran gearbeitet. Damals hatte er das Pergament eigentlich nur eingesteckt, damit es dem dunklen Lord nicht in die Hände fiel, doch nach dem Tod von Prof. Dr. O'Brian hatte Severus das Gefühl gehabt seiner alten Mentorin diesen Erfolg schuldig zu sein. Sie hatte damals auf ihn gesetzt, er hatte sie verraten, wenn auch unabsichtlich, und versuchte nun in gewisser Weise Buße zu tun.  
  
‚Es ist wenig, ich weiß, aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich jetzt noch mehr für Sie tun könnte.'  
  
Ein Blubbern, das für jeden anderen normal geklungen hätte, wies Severus darauf hin, dass der Trank soweit war. Also legte Severus das Pergament zur Seite, verkleinerte das Feuer und schöpfte etwas mit einer Kelle aus dem Kessel. Das dickflüssige, schleimig-grüne bis matschbraune Gebräu sah nicht sonderlich appetitanregend aus, doch Severus hatte ja auch nicht vor damit an einem Gourmet-Wettstreit teilzunehmen. Vorsichtig füllte er es in eine Art Pipette, schnappte sich die bereitgestellte Tasche und verließ seinen zuvor gut versiegelten Kerker.  
  
Sein direkter Weg führte zu einem Verschlag am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, in dem Hagrid normalerweise irgendwelche seltsamen Kreaturen hielt, die ihm mal wieder aufgeschwatzt oder aufgespielt wurden. Severus entsicherte den Riegel mit dem entsprechenden Zauberspruch und trat ein.  
  
In der Ecke des Verschlages stand ein extrem vergitterter Käfig, in dem sich eine staubgraue Katze befand.  
  
‚Gut, dass Minerva von dem hier nichts weiß.', dachte Severus und stellte sich das Gesicht seiner Katzen freundlichen Kollegin vor. ‚Sie wird mich umbringen, wenn sie das je erfahren sollte.'  
  
Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und betrat den Käfig. Die Katze, die schon wusste, was jetzt kam, wich zurück und sah Severus misstrauisch an.  
  
„Ich weiß.", gab dieser als eine Art Antwort zu. „Es schmeckt nicht und es ging ein paar mal daneben, aber jetzt sind wir wirklich nah dran. Und wenn es so funktioniert wie ich denke, dann kanst du nach dem Erfolg hier raus und musst mich nie wieder sehen."  
  
Die Katze wirkte noch immer misstrauisch, doch aus der Erfahrung heraus, dass sich dieser Mensch sowieso nicht abwimmeln ließ, ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal. Severus hob sie hoch und flößte ihr den Trank mit der Pipette ein. Das Tier begann ein Husten von sich zu geben, als in diesem Moment auch schon die Tür aufging. Obwohl es eigentlich nur eine Person gab, die hier etwas zu suchen hatte, wandte Severus sich um und sah, wie erwartet, Hagrid in der Tür stehen.  
  
„Und?", fragte er. „Klappt es?"  
  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, Hagrid,"antwortete Severus mit einem leichten Anflug von Sarkasmus, „würde ich dieses Tier hier wohl nicht tagelang quälen, oder?"  
  
„Jaja, schon klar."  
  
Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Bleiben Sie heute nacht hier?"  
  
„Wohl so wie jede freie Vollmondnacht.", antwortete Severus, hatte sich aber schon wieder von Hagrid weggedreht.  
  
„In Ordnung."  
  
Damit war der Wildhüter verschwunden.  
  
Severus ließ sich mit der Katze auf dem Schoß am Rande des Käfigs auf den Boden nieder und musterte das kleine unscheinbare Tier. Wieviel hatte es schon durchstehen müssen?  
  
Vor Jahren war Severus bei einem nächtlichen Streifzug einmal Hagrid zur Hilfe geeilt, der ein massives Problem hatte, da ihn eine Art Riesenkatze bedrohte. Nachdem sie das Tier ruhig gestellt hatten, hatte Hagrid Severus erzählt, er habe das Tier gewonnen und sein Besitzer sei sehr froh es los zu sein, was sich Severus sehr gut vorstellen konnte. Hagrid hatte ihn damals gebeten ihn nicht zu verraten, da er sich solche Aktionen ja schon des öfteren geleistet hatte.  
  
Im Normalfall hätte Severus natürlich sofort mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, doch seine theoretischen Studien am Banntrank waren so gut wie abgeschlossen und er hätte bald zur Praxis übergehen müssen.  
  
Das Ministerium hatte Versuche an Opfern abgelehnt, doch Severus hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er einen Trank testen und verbessern sollte, wenn ihm keine Testpersonen zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.  
  
Nach ein paar kleinen Tests, die Severus durchgeführt hatte, hatte er festgestellt, dass die Katze an einer abgewandelten Form des Wer-Virus litt. Im Gegensatz zum Virus beim Menschen war es nicht auf Menschen übertragbar und machte die Katze sowie auch ihre Krallen und Zähne „nur" größer, anstatt das ganze Wesen zu verwandeln. Das Virus war an sich schwächer und nach Severus' Ansicht würde ein Trank, der dieses Virus zerstört, das menschliche zumindest soweit eindämmen, dass der oder die Betroffene es kontrollieren konnte.  
  
Severus hatte also mit Hagrid die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass niemand von dem Tier erfahren würde, sofern er seine Tränke-Tests an der Katze durchführen durfte. Eine Zeit lang ging das gut, bis Severus in einer Nacht von der verwandelten Katze am Arm verletzt worden war.  
  
Der Trank hatte damals nur zu einer Aggressionssteigerung geführt und das Tier somit rasend gemacht. Hagrid hatte damals daruf bestanden, dass sich Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey die Wunde ansahen, auch wenn sie Dumbledore daraufhin ihre ganzen Machenschaften darlegen mussten. Unter der Auflage, dass Severus außerhalb des Käfigs bleiben und besser auf sich Acht geben würde, hatte der Direktor die Fortführung der Tests gestattet.  
  
Seitdem bekam die Katze immer etwa drei bis vier Tage vor dem Vollmond den Trank ein- bis zweimal täglich und Severus blieb in der Vollmondnacht da, um sich das Ergebnis anzusehen, es zu analysieren und eventuell Änderungen zu notieren. So würde er auch heute hierbleiben und hoffen, dass er endlich den richtigen Weg gefunden hatte das Werk zu vollenden.  
  
Als Severus durch das kleine Fenster sah und bemerkte, dass die Dämmerung einsetzte, scheuchte er die Katze von seinem Schoß und verließ den Käfig. Mit einer Wolldecke und einer Kanne Tee machte es sich Severus auf einem alten Sessel gemütlich und wartete auf die Verwandlung der Katze.  
  
Stunden vergingen und es geschah nichts. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete er das Fenster, sodass das Mondlicht direkt in den Käfig fiel, doch nichts passierte. Die Katze lag friedlich zusammengerollt da und das änderte sich bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht.  
  
Sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war, ging Severus in den Käfig und sah sich das Tier genau an.  
  
‚Hoffentlich habe ich das jetzt nicht geträumt.', dachte er, doch er stellte fest, dass er Realität gesehen hatte.  
  
Die Katze wies keinerlei Verwandlungsspuren wie Kratzspuren oder andere Wunden auf. Severus spürte, wie sich in ihm ein Rausch breitmachte. Das musste Dumbledore wissen!  
  
Völlig überstürzt verließ Severus den Verschlag, stieß dabei noch mit Hagrid zusammen, ließ den Wildhüter jedoch einfach stehen und rannte Richtung Schloss. In Rekordzeit war er dort, an Dumbledores Wächter vorbei und betrat mit einem gewaltigen Aufstoßen der Tür das Büro.  
  
Dumbledore, von dem Lärm wachgeworden, betrat etwas schlaftrunken und noch mit Morgenmantel und Schlafmütze bekleidet das Büro aus Richtung seiner Privaträume.  
  
„Severus, um Himmels Willen! Was ist denn los?"  
  
„Es war Vollmond gestern!", erklärte Severus überschwenglich.  
  
„Wir haben jeden Monat Vollmond.", bemerkte Dumbledore etwas verständnislos.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß!", antwortete Severus. „Aber ich war heute nacht wieder im Verschlag und es ist nichts passiert. Verstehst du, Albus?"  
  
Die Miene des Direktors hellte sich ganz plötzlich auf. Jetzt hatte er verstanden, was Severus ihm sagen wollte.  
  
„Du meinst, der Trank hat das Virus besiegt?"  
  
„Dieses Virus ja,"antwortete Severus, „aber das menschliche Virus wird er wohl erstmal nur eindämmen."  
  
Er machte eine kleine Pause, um die Information sacken zu lassen, doch dann fuhr er fort.  
  
„Das Ministerium hat doch zugesichert, sie würden Tests an einer freiwilligen Person zulassen, wenn wir eine Garantie hätten. Die haben wir, schließlich hat es funktioniert."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte und sah den jüngeren Zauberer dann direkt an.  
  
„Ich werde mich sofort mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung setzen.", versprach er. „Dann werden wir ihnen Proben schicken und sie werden sich nach ihren Tests melden. Bis dahin werden wir wohl warten müssen."  
  
„Danke, Albus!"  
  
Von Euphorie gepackt wie noch nie in seinem Leben verließ Severus das Büro und begann mit den Vorbereitungen.  
  
***************************  
  
Noch heute konnte sich Severus an dieses Gefühl erinnern. Es war eine Befreiung gewesen. Er hatte seine Schuldigkeit an seiner alten Mentorin getan und hatte für sich und alle anderen bewiesen, dass er nicht nur Tränke erschaffen konnte, die Menschen zerstörten.  
  
‚Das war der schlimmste Monat meines Lebens.', dachte Severus müde lächelnd.  
  
Das Ministerium hatte nach dem Erhalt des Trankes nichts von sich hören lassen und um den Vollmond herum hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, permanent auf glühenden Kohlen zu sitzen.  
  
******************************  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte Severus sich abzulenken. Er hatte dem zukünftigen dritten Jahrgang, Harrys Stufe, einen Aufsatz über Schrumpftränke aufegegeben und versuchte eine Musterlösung zu erstellen, doch es wollte nicht gelingen. Zwar war die Abhandlung, die er zustande gebracht hatte lexikonreif, doch für seine Verhältnisse war sie hingeschmiert. Doch wie sollte er sich auf Schüleraufsatzkorrekturmaterial konzentrieren können, wenn jeden Tag der Bericht vom Ministerium reinkommen konnte?  
  
Dumbledore war da ganz ruhig und ließ sich mit Severus gar nicht erst zu einem Gespräch über dieses Thema ein.  
  
‚Für ihn ist es auch nicht so wichtig.', rechtfertigte sich Severus. ‚Er ist keiner Toten den Erfolg schuldig.'  
  
Nur eine Leidensgenossin hatte Severus, die seine Nervosität augenscheinlich teilte: Ami, die staubgraue Versuchskatze. Wie oft versprochen hatte Severus sie nach dem gelungenen Versuch freigelassen, doch jeden Abend war sie zurückgekehrt und hatte vor seiner Wohnungstür gesessen.  
  
Da sie eine angenehme Zeitgenossin darstellte, hatte Severus beschlossen, sie zu behalten, ließ sie tagsüber herumsträunen und gab ihr regelmäßig ihren Trank, um die Verwandlung zu verindern.  
  
Mrs Norris, die Katze von Hausmeister Filch, schien einen Verdacht über das andere Ich von Ami zu haben, denn sie ließ sie in Ruhe und ging ihr aus dem Weg.  
  
Müde und demotiviert lehnte sich Severus zurück. Ablenkung sollte ja gut sein, hatte er gehört, doch bei seiner Ablenkung kam nur Mist heraus, also konnte er es auch gleich lassen. Ratlos sah er zu Ami, die auf dem Boden mit einem Wollknäuel spielte, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
„Herein!"  
  
Als daraufhin der Direktor den Raum betrat, schoss Severus von seinem Stuhl hoch und auch Ami ließ ihr Knäuel in Ruhe.  
  
„Und?", fragte Severus.  
  
Was er meinte, brauchte Dumbledore nicht zu fragen. In diesen Tagen gab es für Severus nur ein Thema und somit auch nur eine Frage.  
  
„Das Ministerium hat mir soeben Bericht erstattet.", begann Dumbledore und schloss umsichtig die Tür. „Sie hatten nur einen anonymen Testkandidaten gefunden und waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Trank unter diesen Bedingungen überhaupt testen sollen."  
  
„Aber sie haben doch?", fragte Severus und wurde merklich unruhiger, wenn auch jetzt etwas aufbrausend.  
  
„Ja, sie haben.", nickte Dumbledore. „Und der Testkandidat bestätigt dir Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie, Severus. Du hast es geschafft."  
  
Severus schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ballte die Fäuste. Jahre der Arbeit hatten sich gelohnt, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, musste er erstmal einen Kloß herunterschlucken, bevor er leise sagte:  
  
„Danke, Albus."  
  
„Dank nicht mir, sondern deinem Genie, deiner besonderen Gabe, Junge.", entgegnete Dumbledore und fügte an der Tür noch etwas hinzu. „Sie wäre oder ist sicher sehr stolz auf dich."  
  
Erst ein paar Sekunden nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, traf der Satz bei Severus auf.  
  
Sie? Meinte Dumbledore Prof. Dr. O'Brian? Konnte er denn überhaupt von ihrer Forschung an diesem Trank wissen?  
  
Um eine Art kleine Ehrung abzuhalten, öffnete Severus eine kleine Geheimschublade in seinem Schreibtisch, in welcher er für ihn wertvolle Fotos aufbewahrte. Er zog das Foto ihres Studienganges hervor, doch während er seine Mentorin ansah, fiel sein Blick auf sein eigenes Abbild und das von Lydia.  
  
Lydia, hatte Dumbledore sie gemeint? War sie stolz auf ihn?  
  
‚Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich das fragen.', dachte er. ‚Du fehlst mir, Schwesterchen.' 


	61. Alte Freunde und neue Probleme

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, nun steigen wir aber richtig ins Thema des dritten Buches ein. Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews und ich hoffe, dass es euch weiterhin gefällt und ich weiter so von euch höre.

Alte Freunde und neue Probleme  
  
(Kapitel 60)  
  
Der Erfolg seines Experiments versetzte Severus für die nächste Zeit in äußerst gute Laune. Auch wenn seine Kollegen etwas verwundert schienen, vertraten sie vermutlich alle den Standpunkt, den Prof. Sprout unter der Hand äußerte:  
  
„Ist sicher ein euphorischer Höhenflug. Ich denke, wir sollten ihn genießen, wer weiß, wie lange der anhält. Vielleicht kehrt viel bald die übliche schlechte Laune zurück."  
  
Severus tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört, auch wenn er einiges dazu hätte sagen können. Sicher war seine gute Laune auf den Erfolg zurückzuführen, doch er persönlich würde seinen normalen Zustand nicht als ‚schlechte Laune' beschreiben.  
  
‚Ich bin Realist.', sagte er sich. ‚Und das Leben ist nun mal nur in den seltensten Fällen heiter. Persönliche Erfahrung.'  
  
Trotz allem versuchte Severus seine Euphorie auf ein gesundes Maß Selbstzufriedenheit zu reduzieren, was ihm schmerzhaft gut gelang, als er eines Morgens den Tagespropheten aufschlug. Bei der Schlagzeile wäre Severus beinahe der Kaffee wieder hochgekommen und auch das riesige Bild auf der Titelseite verursachte ziemliche Magenkrämpfe.  
  
Gefangener aus Askaban geflohen  
Wie das Ministerium heute morgen mitteilte, ist der wegen Mordes und Hochverrats verurteilte Sirius Black in der vergangenen Nacht geflohen. Black wird als sehr gewaltbereit und beinahe unberechenbar eingestuft. Er wurde 1981 als Anhänger von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf verhaftet und gestand den Verrat, der zu den Morden an James und Lily Potter führte. Welche Pläne Black hat, ist genauso unklar wie sein momentaner Aufenthalt im Land. Das Ministerium warnt: Black ist extrem gefährlich!  
  
Danach ging es mit einem Bericht weiter, der Sirius und sein Leben dermaßen entstellte, dass Severus die Zeitung angeekelt weglegte.  
  
Nur drei Personen wussten, was damals wirklich passiert war: Sirius, Remus und Severus selber. Immer wieder hatte Severus sich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er Sirius auf dessen Wunsch zurückgelassen hatte. Ein kurzen Blick warf Severus auf das Verhaftungsdatum.  
  
12-13 Jahre hatte Sirius in Askaban gesessen, in allen Anklagepunkten unschuldig. Warum man Sirius damals hatte verurteilen können, ob er ein falsches Geständnis abgelegt hatte, wusste Severus nicht. Er hatte damals nicht die Unmöglichkeit besessen sich im Prozess blicken zu lassen.  
  
Am Tisch war inzwischen helle Aufregung ausgebrochen, da nun auch die anderen den Artikel gelesen hatten.  
  
„Um Himmels Willen, auch das noch!"Madam Hooch warf den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
Viele diskutierten hitzig, was man nun tun solle, nur McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout und natürlich Dumbledore blieben auffallend ruhig. Severus warf einen Blick zu McGonagall. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und weigerte sich auf die Zeitung zu sehen.  
  
‚Sirius war ihr Schüler gewesen.', dachte Severus. ‚Und nicht mal ihr schlechtester. Ich glaube, irgendwo weiß sie, dass er unschuldig ist. Auch wenn sie es sich in ihrem Fall einredet.'  
  
In seinen Gedanken hatte Severus gar nicht gemerkt, dass Dumbledore aufgestanden war, bis dieser ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Severus, würdest du mich kurz begleiten?", bat der Direktor flüsternd. „Ich muss kurz eine Sache mit dir besprechen."  
  
Severus nickte und folgte.  
  
Dumbledore ging mit ihm nach draußen, gemeinsam spazierten sie über die Ländreien von Hogwarts und eine gewisse Zeit sprach keiner. Severus nutzte die Stille, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Sirius war also geflohen, wie er das auch immer geschafft haben mochte. Doch wo konnte er jetzt sein? Das ganze Land suchte ihn, vermutlich würden auch bald die Muggel unter einem versteckten Grund eingeschaltet werden und Sirius hatte kein zu Hause. Wo sollte er hin?  
  
‚Seine einzigen Zufluchten bestehen aus Remus' Haus und Hogwarts.'  
  
Als hätte Dumbledore auf ein gedachtes Stichwort gewartet, sprach er Severus nun an.  
  
„Die Sache mit der Flucht macht dir zu schaffen, nicht wahr?", fragte er. „Ich weiß, dass es zwischen Sirius und dir sehr starke Auseinandersetzungen gab."  
  
‚Gespielte Auseinandersetzungen.', fügte Severus gedanklich hinzu, schüttelte jedoch dann all seine Hypothesen ab und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gespräch mit Dumbledore.  
  
„Ich weiß damit umzugehen, Albus. Aber du wolltest mich doch nicht nur deswegen sprechen."  
  
„Nein, wollte ich nicht."  
  
Inzwischen waren sie bei der Peitschenden Weide angekommen und Dumbledore blieb stehen.  
  
„Du weißt, wozu sie da war?"  
  
Severus nickte. Die Peitschende Weide war gepflanzt worden, um einen Gang zu verstecken, durch den Remus in jeder Vollmondnacht in eine Hütte geführt worden war, in der er seine Verwandlungen durchstehen musste.  
  
„Hast du die Zutaten für den Banntrank eigentlich immer hier?", wechselte der Direktor anscheinend von einem Moment auf den anderen das Thema.  
  
„Sicher.", antwortete Severus. „Dieser Trank enthält kaum exotische Zutaten. Warum fragst du?"  
  
„Weil er zurückkehrt.", antwortete Dumbledore.  
  
Severus schaltete sofort: Peitschende Weide, Banntrank,...  
  
„Lupin?", fragte Severus.  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Er wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen."  
  
Bevor Severus auch nur in irgendeiner Weise protestieren konnte, fuhr Dumbledore fort.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr beide ebenfalls nicht das beste Verhältnis hattet und ich habe den Vorfall von damals auch nicht vergessen, aber ich bitte dich, es mit Remus auf vernünftige Art zu regeln und ihm durch dein Wissen zu helfen. In Ordnung?"  
  
„Sicher.", gab Severus gezwungen hervor. „Entschuldige mich, das muss ich verdauen."  
  
Dumbledore ließ ihn gehen, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich einen anderen Grund vermutete.  
  
Severus machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Auf diesem recht einsamen Weg konnte er diese vielen Informationen in Ruhe ordnen.  
  
Sirius war aus Askaban geflüchtet. Seine erste Anlaufstelle, so wie Severus die Sache einschätzte, wäre Remus gewesen, doch der sollte nun nach Hogwarts kommen. Zwangsläufig würde sich Sirius also auch nach Hogwarts aufmachen. Doch wo sollte man ihn hier verstecken? Besonders weil Severus damit rechnete, dass das Ministerium eine Abordnung zum Schutz herschicken würde. Schließlich war Sirius offziell der Mörder von James und Lily Potter, warum sollte er also nicht ‚dem Willen des Lords entsprechend' nun auch Harry töten wollen?  
  
‚Harry!', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf.  
  
Diese Komponente hatte er total vergessen. Wer konnte schon wissen, wie weit Askaban Sirius verändert hatte und außerdem hielt Severus seinen Freund für so unvernünftig, dass er sein Patenkind aufsuchen würde. Frühestens jetzt würde Harry erfahren haben, was alle von Sirius dachten oder vielmehr, dass er existierte.  
  
‚Ich sehe Remus und Sirius vermutlich beide auf einmal wieder, eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen.', dachte Severus deprimiert, als er Hogsmeade erreichte. ‚Doch ich fürchte, diese ganze Geschichte wird für uns drei noch sehr heikel werden.'  
  
Es war schon lange dunkel geworden, als Severus zurückkehrte. Es waren einige Dinge zu erledigen gewesen und außerdem hatte er in diesem Moment etwas Abstand gebraucht.  
  
Als Severus in sein Labor trat, um die gekauften Zutaten einzuordnen, überkam ihn gleich ein komisches Gefühl. Das bestätigte sich, da Ami zusammengezogen aber mit hervorgeschobenen Krallen auf dem Tisch saß. Severus ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch seine trainierten Todesser-Sinne hatten jemanden im Schatten der Tür ausgemacht. Blitzschnell fuhr Severus herum, riss die Person aus der Ecke und richtete den gezogenen Zauberstab auf sie. Die Gestalt röchelte, während sie langsam vom Boden aufstand.  
  
„Nicht schlecht, Sev,"hustete die kratzige Stimme, „nicht schlecht."  
  
Severus sah dem Mann in die blauen Augen und erkannte mit Schrecken seinen Kameraden Sirius.  
  
Das Foto im Tagespropheten war ein ziemlich altes Foto gewesen. Dieser Sirius erinnerte kaum noch an den aufgekratzten Typen, den Severus gekannt hatte. Seine Haare waren lang und zerzaust, sein Gesicht eingefallen, er sah mehr tot aus als lebendig.  
  
„Sirius?", fragte Severus und senkte mit schockiertem Kopfschütteln seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Ich seh' wohl ziemlich scheiße aus, hä?", fragte Sirius zurück und setzte ein Grinsen auf, das entfernt an das frühere erinnerte.  
  
„So kann man das auch sagen.", kommentierte Severus. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Wenn dich jemand sieht..."  
  
„Naja, ich kenn' ja genug Geheimgänge.", erklärte Sirius. „Und Peeves kommt nicht hier runter, das weiß ich. Nur weiter als hinter die Tür kam ich nicht, ihretwegen."  
  
Damit deutete er auf Ami, die ihn immer noch misstrauisch beäugte.  
  
„Trotzdem.", beharrte Severus. „Was hättest du gemacht, wenn nicht ich sondern jemand anders hier aufgetaucht wäre?"  
  
„Mich versteckt.", erklärte Sirius ziemlich gelassen. „Darin hab' ich auf dem Weg hierher ziemlich viel Erfahrung gesammelt. Außerdem hat ja, abgesehen von dir, keiner Augen im Hinterkopf."  
  
„Ja.", bemerkte Severus etwas widerstrebend und wechselte das Thema. „Warum bist du hier?"  
  
„Nun, ich dachte, du freust dich, wenn ich komme.", antwortete Sirius, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. „Und ich dachte, du weißt vielleicht, wo Remus sich aufhält. Seine alte Hütte wurde streng bewacht."  
  
„Kein Wunder.", entgegenete Severus und bot Sirius an sich zu setzen. „So blöd sind die im Ministerium auch nicht. Die haben sich sicher auch gedacht, dass du als erstes bei deinem alten Kumpel Remus Lupin aufkreuzen würdest."  
  
„Na, wie gut, dass die nicht ahnen können, dass ich zuerst meinen ‚alten Freund' Severus Snape erschrecken gehe.", grinste Sirius.  
  
„Irgendwie bin ich ja erleichtert, dass du hier bist.", gab Severus zu. „Und Remus kommt ja auch bald."  
  
„Wieso das?", fragte Sirius neugierig.  
  
„Er übernimmt das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", erklärte Severus. „Das wird bei uns seit zwei Jahren jedes Jahr neu besetzt, nur mich übergeht man dabei in aller Gründlichkeit."  
  
„Aha.", gab Sirius von sich, hakte dann aber noch mal nach. „Und wieso bist du eigentlich erleichtert, dass ich hier bin?"  
  
„Naja,"begründete Severus, „ich hatte etwas Angst, dass du entweder bei Remus geschnappt wirst oder auf die hirnrissige Idee kommst Harry aufzusuchen."  
  
„Hab ich schon.", erklärte Sirius. „Der Junge hat sich prächtig entwickelt."  
  
„Du hast was?"  
  
Erschrocken sprang Severus auf.  
  
„Bist du wahnsinnig? Er weiß von dir vermutlich nur als durchgeknallter Massenmörder!"  
  
„Keine Sorge!", beschwichtigte Sirius. „Damit ich relativ unbemerkt durch's Land komme, war ich zum großen Teil als Tatze unterwegs."  
  
Severus atmete durch. Zugegeben, an die Möglichkeit, dass Sirius in seiner Animagus-Form, als Hund, durch die Gegend streifen könnte, war ihm nicht gekommen.  
  
„Nun gut."Severus nickte wieder gefasst. „Trotzdem müssen wir jetzt ein relativ sicheres Versteck für dich finden."  
  
„Bei dir kann ich vermutlich nicht bleiben, oder?"  
  
„Nein, unmöglich.", entgegnete Severus. „Spätestens sobald Harry hier eintrifft, wird das Ministerium Hogwarts auf den Kopf stellen, um sicherzugehen, dass du ihm nichts antust."  
  
Bedrückt senkte Sirius den Kopf.  
  
„Ich würde ihm nie was antun. Genau wie ich James und Lily nie etwas hätte antun können."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
Aufbauend legte Severus ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Und Remus weiß das auch und wird uns sicher helfen."  
  
Plötzlich schoss ihm eine Idee durch den Kopf.  
  
„Remus, na klar!"  
  
Irritiert sah Sirius ihn an.  
  
„Die Heulende Hütte!", erklärte Severus seine plötzliche Erleuchtung. „Dumbledore hat verbreiten lassen, dass es dort spuken würde, keiner traut sich hin. Und Remus kann ja jetzt seine Verwandlungen hier im Schloss durchstehen."  
  
„Wieso das?", fragte Sirius überrascht.  
  
„Nun ja..."  
  
Severus druckste ein bißchen.  
  
„Ich habe einen Trank, den meine alte Mentorin auf der Uni entwickeln wollte, verbessert und nun hat Remus nach seiner Verwandlung noch seinen Verstand und kann sich in seiner Wolfsform zusammenrollen, bis es vorbei ist."  
  
„Das hast du geschafft?"  
  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah Severus Sirius ernsthaft erfreut.  
  
„Ja, aber es hat auch einige Jahre gedauert."  
  
„Ich wusste ja immer, dass du ein Genie bist! Wenn jemand sowas schaffen kann, dann du."  
  
„Darüber können wir später reden.", wechselte Severus etwas verlegen das Thema. „Jetzt müssen wir zusehen, dass wir dich in die Hütte kriegen."  
  
„Alles klar!"  
  
Sirius zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und verwandelte sich in einen großen schwarzen Hund, den Severus dann aus dem Schloss und unbemerkt in den Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide schleuste.

nochmalige Anmerkung von Tasha: Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form für das Wort ‚scheiße', aber ich dachte, es passt relativ gut in Sirus Askaban- Wortschatz rein. Was denkt ihr?


	62. Askaban und seine Folgen

Askaban und seine Folgen  
  
(Kapitel 61)  
  
Die Idee mit der Heulenden Hütte funktionierte recht gut, doch Severus machte sich trotzdem Sorgen. Solange Ferien waren, war es für ihn kein Problem zu Sirius zu gehen, ihm ein paar Sachen zu bringen und ihm ein bißchen Gesellschaft zu leisten, aber sobald die Schüler wieder da waren würde sein häufiges Fehlen bzw. unauffindbar sein auffallen. Auch Sirius schien das aufzufallen, als er eines Tages fragte:  
  
„Ist irgendwas passiert? Mit Harry?"  
  
„Passiert? Nein, so würde ich das nicht nennen.", antwortete Severus. „Naja, er hat seine Tante aufgeblasen und ist dann mit dem Fahrenden Ritter getürmt, aber das ist bei ihm nichts sonderlich neues mehr. Fudge scheint auch nichts weiter dazu zu sagen, aus... bestimmten Gründen."  
  
„Klar."  
  
Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
„Warum einen Jungen für einen kleinen Gefühlsausbruch bestrafen, wenn ein Durchgeknallter hinter ihm her ist."  
  
„So direkt wollte ich es nicht ausdrücken.", bemerkte Severus, da er aber nicht vorhatte weiter mit Sirius über diese Lügen, von denen sie beide wussten, dass es welche waren, zu reden, rang er sich schließlich zu der Frage durch, die ihm seit Sirius' Ankunft auf der Zunge lag. „Sag mal, Sirius, wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft aus Askaban rauszukommen?"  
  
Sirius' Miene verfinsterte sich und seine Stimme spiegelte die starke Selbstkontrolle wieder, die er für diese Erzählung brauchte.  
  
„Ich hatte gemerkt, dass die Dementoren es sehr schlecht spüren konnten, wenn ich mich in einen Hund verwandelt hatte. Da keiner wusste, dass ich ein Animagus bin, war ich nicht in der entsprechenden Sicherheitsverwahrung. An dem betreffenden Abend hab' ich mich dann, als die Wachen mir das Essen reinbrachten, als Hund durchgezwängt, bin weg, da ich so dünn war durch die Gitterstäbe, rübergeschwommen und einfach nur weg. Tja, dann bin ich kurz zu Remus' Hütte, dann zu Harry und schließlich zu dir."  
  
„Aber warum, Sirius?"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
Sirius sprang wütend auf.  
  
„Warum? Hast du schon mal in Askaban gesessen? Bist du schon mal tage- und nächtelang Dementoren ausgeliefert gewesen? Ich sage dir, jeder will da raus!"  
  
Beschwichtigend hob Severus die Arme. Mit diesem Ausbruch Sirius' hätte er rechnen müssen.  
  
„Entschuldige, Sirius.", versuchte Severus die Situation zu entschärfen. „Warum ist mir schon klar. Was ich eigentlich meinte, war: Warum erst jetzt? Warum erst nach 12 oder 13 Jahren? Aus welchem Grund genau jetzt? Du hast wohl kaum solange gebraucht, um diesen Animagus-Trick rauszukriegen."  
  
Sirius setzte sich wieder. Severus merkte, dass sein Kamerad mit sich rang. Es gab die typischen Anzeichen: Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sah Severus nicht an. Doch er schien auch genau zu wissen, dass er Severus nicht entkommen konnte, bis dieser eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen hatte.  
  
„Weil er lebt.", flüsterte Sirius schließlich.  
  
„Weil wer lebt?", fragte Severus irritiert. „Harry?"  
  
„Nein, nicht Harry."  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, er, Peter."  
  
„Sirius, Peter ist tot.", erklärte Severus ruhig. „Er hat sich damals in die Luft gesprengt. Du warst dort, du weißt es."  
  
„Nein, nein, nein!", beharrte Sirius. „Peter lebt, ich habe ihn gesehen."  
  
„Okay."  
  
Severus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
„Ich muss dann los, sonst kommt noch jemand auf die Idee mich zu suchen. Mach's gut!"  
  
„Wann kommt denn, Remus?", fragte Sirius. „Das muss er dringend auch erfahren."  
  
„Ich vermute, er kommt mit den Schülern an.", antwortete Severus. „Ich schicke ihn dann so schnell wie möglich zu dir."  
  
„Danke. Bis dann!"  
  
Severus nickte und verließ die Hütte durch den Geheimtunnel.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg machte er sich ernsthaft Gedanken. Eigentlich wirkte Sirius normal, sofern man das von einem Askaban-Häftling sagen konnte. Er dachte klar und zeigte auch sonst kein unnormales Verhalten, doch die Sache eben hatte Severus schon nervös gemacht.  
  
Peter Pettigrew war tot. Er war damals bei der von ihm selbst verschuldeten Explosion ums Leben gekommen und Sirius dafür verhaftet worden. Aber warum hatte Sirius so steif und fest behauptet, Peter sei am Leben.  
  
‚Und was heißt, er hätte ihn gesehen?', dachte Severus. ‚Selbst für den irrealen Fall, dass Peter noch leben sollte, Sirius war in Askaban in unzugänglicher Einzelhaft. Wie hätte da jemand hinkommen sollen?'  
  
Andererseits wusste Severus auch, dass Sirius Peter sehr gern gehabt hatte bis dato, vielleicht war es seine Art das Ganze zu verarbeiten.  
  
‚Am besten ich rede mit Remus darüber, wenn er da ist.', beschloss Severus, während er unbemerkt unter der Peitschenden Weide hervorhuschte. ‚Denn wenn Askaban Sirius doch mehr zugesetzt hat, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte, müssen wir etwas unternehmen.'  
  
Schnellen Schrittes überquerte Severus das Gelände und wollte gerade unbemerkt durch die Eingangshalle huschen, als er auf 3 hochrangige Auroren aufmerksam wurde, die aus Richtung Dumbledores Büro kamen. Sie grüßten ihn kurz und möglichst freundlich, doch Severus hatte ein Gespür für die Gemütslagen anderer und dieses Gespür sagte ihm, dass diese Männer gerade eine heftige Auseinandersetzung hinter sich hatten.  
  
Eine Mischung aus Neugier und gewisser Sorge trieb Severus zu Dumbledores Büro. Nachdem er dem Wächter das Passwort genannt hatte, stieg er leise und aufmerksam die Treppen hinauf. Aus dem Büro war nichts zu hören, doch der leichte Lichteschein unter der Tür und die gelegentlichen Laute von Phönix Fawkes gaben Severus Gewissheit, dass der Direktor da sein musste. Severus straffte die Schultern, klopfte und trat auf Aufforderung ein.  
  
Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und obwohl er wie gewöhnlich lächelte, sah Severus, dass dem älteren Mann nicht wirklich zum Lachen zu Mute war.  
  
„Severus, was gibt es?"  
  
Eine Begründung für sein Kommen hatte er sich auf die Schnelle nicht einfallen lassen, aber eine andere als die Wahrheit erschien ihm auch gar nicht nötig.  
  
„Ich bin gerade drei Herrschaften vom Ministerium fast in die Arme gelaufen.", erklärte Severus nüchtern. „Sie schienen mir sehr aufgebracht und ich dachte mir, sie kämen von dir. Womit ich anscheinend auch wohl nicht ganz Unrecht hatte."  
  
Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue nickte Severus in Richtung einer ziemlich zerdepperten Vase, die in der Ecke lag. Dumbledore nickte seufzend. Mit einem „Reparo."setzte er die Vase wieder zusammen und bedeutete Severus sich zu setzen.  
  
„Erzähl' es bitte nicht Gwen, ja?"  
  
„So oft, wie ich sie sehe, wird es mir schwer fallen, aber ich werde mich zusammenreißen.", bemerkte Severus nicht ganz ohne seinen sarkastischen Unterton.  
  
Dann wandte er sich wieder ihrem eigentlichen Thema zu.  
  
„Was wollten die Herrschaften denn hier, wenn das ganze so ausgeahtet ist?"  
  
„Ach, Severus, es ist alles nicht so einfach.", seufzte Dumbledore.  
  
„Wem sagst du das?", gab Severus bitter lächelnd zurück.  
  
„Diese Männer kamen in Fudges Auftrag.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Nein, nicht in seinem Auftrag, viel eher mit einem Befehl von ihm an mich. Ich hatte keine Argumente mich dagegen zu stellen und du wirst mich dafür wahrscheinlich am meisten hassen."  
  
„Ich bitte dich."  
  
Severus sah den alten Direktor an.  
  
„Wofür sollte ich gerade DICH hassen?"  
  
„Sie werden Dementoren herschicken, Severus."  
  
Severus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
„Sie wollen was?"  
  
„Sie wollen nicht, Severus, sie werden. Der Ausbruch von Sirius Black hat für eine derartige Panik gesorgt, dass der Minister veranlasst hat, Hogwarts und insbesondere Harry Potter zu schützen."  
  
„Aber Black ist den Dementoren anscheinend doch schon einmal entkommen, was soll das?"  
  
Langsam verwandelte sich Severus' Weigerung es zu glauben in Panik. Es gab eigentlich nur wenige Dinge, wovor Severus sich fürchtete, aber Dementoren gehörten eindeutig dazu.  
  
„Die Dementoren haben Fudge die Bedingung gestellt.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Sie wollen den wieder einfangen, der ihnen entwischt ist."  
  
Severus stützte den Kopf auf die Hand.  
  
‚Was mach ich jetzt?', dachte er sich. ‚Was mach ich jetzt nur?'  
  
Mit Auroren hatte er gerechnet. Die auszutricksen und Sirius zu verstecken wäre für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen, doch Dementoren? Er selbst hatte schon Angst vor ihnen und dann würde er wohl noch Sirius' Panik unter Kontrolle halten müssen.  
  
‚Was hat das Leben gegen mich?', dachte sich Severus deprimiert, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
Dumbledore war aufgestanden und sah nun auf ihn hinunter.  
  
„Severus, ich kenne deine Angst.", versicherte der Direktor. „Auch aus diesem Grund habe ich versucht diesen Vorschlag des Ministers abzulehnen. Ich bin wenigstens soweit gekommen, dass sich die Dementoren nur an Eingängen zum Gelände aufstellen das Gelände aber nicht betreten dürfen. Diese seelenraubenden Geister werde ich hier nicht dulden! Und trotz, dass ich um deine besondere Abscheu vor diesen Kreaturen weiß, muss ich dich bitten deinen Schülern ein Vorbild zu sein. Wir dürfen uns nicht von ihnen unterkriegen lassen. Okay?"  
  
Severus nickte und verließ etwas neben sich das Büro. Dementoren, auch das noch! Und er stand dazwischen. Dumbledore konnte er die Wahrheit nicht sagen. Würde diese riesige Lüge von damals, die schließlich zur Verhaftung von Sirius geführt hatte, aufdecken, würde sich der Direktor von ihm mehr als nur verraten fühlen und das brachte Severus nicht fertig.  
  
‚Jetzt kann ich wirklich nur noch auf Remus warten. Er ist der einzige, der die Sache mit mir zusammen einschätzen kann.' 


	63. Vereint, doch machtlos?

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, habe mir erst mal HP3 im Kino angesehen. Naja, man kann da ja geteilter Meinung sein, aber das ist ja hier nicht das Thema. Passend zum Film geht es jetzt weiter und ich hoffe ihr reviewt mir. Ich kann eigentlich mit jeder Meinung leben.

Vereint, doch machtlos?  
  
(Kapitel 62)  
  
So sehnsüchtig hatte Severus noch nie auf den Beginn des Schuljahres gewartet, doch seit ihn Sirius' Verhalten nervös gemacht hatte, staute sich in ihm das Bedürfnis auf, mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Wie erwartet würde Remus mit dem Hogwarts-Express ankommen, obwohl sich Severus kein Grund dafür erschloss.  
  
Sirius hatte er einen Vorrat an Nahrung ins Versteck geschmuggelt und ihn noch einmal schärfstens ermahnt die Hütte weder um Harry noch um Remus oder ihn zu sehen zu verlassen.  
  
„Aber wenn nun etwas sehr wichtiges ist!", wehrte sich Sirius. „Wenn ich euch nun z.B. noch dringende Sachen über Peter sagen muss, was dann?"  
  
Severus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch bei dem Thema ‚Peter' wurde ihm doch immer etwas anders.  
  
„Ich werde dir Ami vorbeischicken.", versuchte er den aufgebrachten Kameraden zu beschwichtigen. „Zweimal am Tag, so wie ich es einrichten kann. Wenn irgendwas WICHTIGES ist, bindest du ihr ein Stück von dem Vorhang um den Hals und dann kommen Remus oder ich so schnell wir können, okay?"  
  
Sirius wollte erst zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, schaute dann auf Severus' staubgraue Katze, mit der er sich inzwischen auch verstand, und nickte schließlich widerborstig.  
  
„Gut."  
  
Severus stand auf, um rechtzeitig zur Ankunft der Schüler und Remus' wieder im Schloss zu sein, doch an der Treppe drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um.  
  
„Du hast mich hoffentlich verstanden, Sirius. Keine Alleingänge und nur Nachrichten, wenn es wichtig ist."  
  
„Ja, verstanden, Herr Professor.", antwortete Sirius und schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
Severus schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf und verschwand durch den Geheimgang wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
Auf dem ganzen Weg von der Peitschenden Weide zum Schloss hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht normal war, doch er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht einordnen.  
  
‚Wahrscheinlich leide ich schon unter Wahnvorstellungen.', dachte Severus, als er die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte. ‚Muss an den Dementoren liegen.'  
  
Plötzlich fuhr Severus herum und ließ einen suchenden Blick über das Gelände schweifen. Jetzt wusste er, was anders war. Das bedrückende Gefühl, das herrschte, seit die Dementoren hier waren, war verschwunden und auf dem ganzen Gelände sowie an allen Ausgängen war keine einzige ‚Askaban-Wache' zu sehen.  
  
‚Was ist denn jetzt los?', fragte sich Severus mit unruhigem Gefühl, als er auch schon Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah eine aufgebrachte McGonagall auf sich zusteuern.  
  
„Das ist einfach unmöglich!", rief sie aus, als sie bei ihm ankam.  
  
Entgegen dessen, was sie vermutlich erwartete, fragte Severus nicht wovon sie sprach, sondern setzte zur für ihn momentan interessanteren Gegenfrage an:  
  
„Sagen Sie Minerva, habe ich irgendwas verpasst? Oder warum sind die Dementoren plötzlich weg?"  
  
„Weg ist gut!", empörte sich McGonagall und fuchtelte mit einem Pergament herum. „Den Hogwarts-Express haben sie gefilzt!"  
  
„Sie haben was?"  
  
Für einen Moment entgeistert sah Severus seine Kollegin an.  
  
„Ja, wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage!", antwortete McGonagall. „Sie haben den Zug angehalten und ind durch jedes einzelne Abteil gegangen! Angeblich weil sie Sirius Black suchen. Schwachsinn! Als ob der sich im Hogwarts- Express verstecken könnte! Können Sie sich vorstellen, was das für die Schüler für ein Schockerlebnis gewesen sein muss?"  
  
Allerdings, das konnte Severus. Er war den Dementoren ja nur einmal in Begleitung von Dumbledore direkt begegnet, doch an diese Kälte und die Todesschreie von seinen Eltern konnte er sich genau erinnern. In der momentanen Situation hielt er sich zwar von einer direkten Konfrontation mit den Dementoren fern, doch er merkte, dass er öfter als sonst an seine Eltern, Kai und all die anderen Menschen, die er hatte sterben sehen müssen, denken musste.  
  
„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte er schließlich, um die eingetretene Stille zu brechen.  
  
„Professor Lupin hat mir eine Eule direkt vom Zug aus geschickt.", antwortete McGonagall und deutete auf das Pergament. „Seinem Bericht zufolge ist zumindest ein Schüler beim Anblick eines Dementors ohnmächtig geworden. Das sich das Ministerium zu so etwas erdreistet!"  
  
Immer noch bebend vor Wut schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf, doch weiter kam ihr Gespräch nicht, denn in diesem Moment fuhren schon die mit Thestralen bespannten Hogwarts-Kutschen vor. Die Schüler drängten eilig hinein; kein Wunder, nach einem Zusammentreffen mit Dementoren wollte jeder so schnell wie möglich ins gemütliche Hogwarts.  
  
Severus war in eine Ecke der Halle zurückgewichen und suchte über die Schülerköpfe hinweg nach Remus. Als die Masse sich etwas lichtete, fiel sein Blick schließlich auf eine größere Gestalt in einen Geflickten Umhang gehüllt und mit einem zerbeulten Koffer in der Hand, auf dem die Aufschrift ‚R..J. Lupin' zu lesen war. Severus bahnte sich den Weg zu Remus, packte ihn am Ellenbogen und zischte:  
  
„Komm nach dem Abendessen zu mir in den Kerker. Wir haben dringend miteinander zu reden."  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Severus dann an ihm vorbei in die Große Halle.  
  
Auch als Remus wenig später die Halle betrat, evrsuchte Severus ihn zu ignorieren. Umso weniger öffentlichen Kontakt sie hatten, umso besser konnte ihre Aktion mit Sirius funktionieren. Zu seinem Glück setzte sich Remus ziemlich weit weg von ihm, sodass schon rein praktisch kein Gespräch zustande kommen konnte.  
  
Als Severus dann, nach der Einordnung durch den sprechenden Hut, seinen Seitenblick von Remus löste, kam ihm Dumbledore ins Visier. Der Direktor lächelte zwar, doch ein so gequältes Lächeln hatte Severus bei dem gütigen, alten Zauberer noch nie gesehen. Schon erhob sich Dumbledore und setzte zu seiner Begrüßungsrede an.  
  
„Willkommen!", rief Dumbledore in dem Versuch Freude zu verbreiten. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe euch allen einige Dinge mitzuteilen, und da etwas sehr Ernstes darunter ist, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn ich gleich damit herausrücke, denn nach unserem herrlichen Festmahl werdet ihr sicher ein wenig bedröppelt sein..."  
  
‚Für den Fall, dass danach überhaupt noch jemand essen kann.', dachte Severus, denn man musste keine hellseherischen Kräfte haben, um zu wissen, worüber der Direktor sprechen wollte.  
  
„Wie ihr mitbekommen habt,"fuhr Dumbledore nach einem Räuspern fort, „ist der Hogwarts-Express durchsucht worden, und ihr wisst inzwischen, dass unsere Schule gegenwärtig einige Dementoren von Askaban beherbergt, die im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier sind."  
  
‚Einige zuviel.', dachte sich Severus, während er den Direktor musterte und durch seine lange Bekanntschaft mit diesem eindeutig erkennen konnte, dass Dumbledore die Wut darüber runterschluckte.  
  
„Sie sind an allen Eingängen zum Gelände postiert,"erklärte Dumbledore weiter, „ und ich muss euch klar sagen, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen darf, während sie hier sind. Dementoren dürfen nicht mit Tricks oder Verkleidungen zum Narren gehalten werden – nicht einmal mit Tarnumhängen."  
  
‚Na, wie gut, dass hier keiner so ein Teil besitzt.', dachte Severus und folgte Dumbledores unauffälligem Blick zu Harry.  
  
„Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors, Bitten oder Ausreden zu verstehen.", warnte Dumbledore eindringlich. „Ich mahne daher jeden einzelnen von euch: Gebt ihnen keinen Grund, euch Leid zuzufügen. Ich erwarte von unseren Vertrauensschülern und von unserem neuen Schulsprecherpaar, dass sie dafür sorgen, dass kein Schüler und keine Schülerin den Dementoren in die Quere kommt."  
  
Das hatte gesessen. In der Halle war nicht ein einziges Geräusch zu hören, bis Dumbledore schließlich fortfuhr.  
  
„Und nun zu etwas Angenehmerem: Ich freue mich, dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu können."  
  
‚Zwei?', wunderte sich Severus, doch in diesem Moment wandte sich Dumbledore auch schon Remus zu.  
  
„Zunächst Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen."  
  
Es gab nur vereinzelten Beifall, da viele vermutlich von Remus' äußerer Erscheinung irritiert waren, doch Severus nahm das gar nicht wirklich wahr. In ihm hatte sich seit Dumbledores Rede eine Mischung aus Wut und kaltem Hass aufgestaut.  
  
Er wusste eigentlich nicht wirklich auf wen: auf die Dementoren, dafür dass sie existierten; auf das Ministerium, dass sie hergeschickt hatte; irgendwie auf Dumbledore, der sie nicht wieder hatte wegschicken können; auf Sirius, der ausgebrochen war, und schließlich auf Remus, der nun hier war und damit indirekt dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Sirius nun auch hier war.  
  
Sein Blick hatte sich auf Remus versteift, ohne dass Severus ihn eigentlich sah, und als sich sein Blick wieder klärte, strich er gleich die letzten drei Hasspunkte wieder von seiner Liste. Dumbledore hatte mit Sicherheit alles versucht, um Dementoren in Hogwarts zu vermeiden. Sirius' Ausbruch war wohl mehr als verständlich und Remus traf ja nun wirklich keine Schuld an den Geschehnissen. Severus konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf Dumbledore, der nun auch weitersprach.  
  
„Zu unserer zweiten Neuernennung: Nun, es tut mir Leid, euch sagen zu müssen, dass Professor Kesselbrand, unser Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Ende letzten Jahres in den Ruhestand getreten ist, um sich noch ein wenig seiner verbliebenen Gliedmaßen erfreuen zu können."  
  
‚Stimmt, Kesselbrand hat sich ja verabschiedet.', fiel es Severus wieder ein. ‚Ich hatte mit ihm ja kaum zu tun, außer eines seiner Viecher hat ihm wieder was getan. Aber wer würde sowas freiwillig unterrichten?'  
  
Als hätte er die Frage laut ausgesprochen, beantwortete Dumbledore sie:  
  
„Jedoch bin ich froh sagen zu können, dass sein Platz von keinem anderen als Rubeus Hagrid eingenommen wird, der sich bereit erklärt hat, diese Lehrtätigkeit zusätzlich zu seinen Pflichten als Wildhüter zu übernehmen."  
  
Die meisten Schüler, besonders die Gryffindors brachen nun in tosenden Beifall aus. Hagrid war allgemein recht beliebt, auch Severus mochte den etwas rauhen aber unheimlich gutmütigen Wildhüter sehr gern und wenn jemand für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe geeignet war, dann wohl Hagrid.  
  
Nach dieser Ankündigung eröffnete Dumbledore das Essen und es lief ab wie immer. Severus verabschiedete sich frühstmöglich und verschwand in den Kerker.  
  
Es dauerte knapp 10 Minuten, bis es an seiner Wohnungstür klopfte. Severus atmete ein letztes Mal durch und öffnete Remus die Tür.  
  
„Du wolltest mich dringend sprechen, Severus?", fragte er.  
  
„Komm rein und stell keine unnötigen Fragen!", zischte Severus, schob Remus hinein und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.  
  
„Du hattest auch schon freundlichere Tage.", bemerkte Remus.  
  
Severus seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin im Moment nur etwas angespannt."  
  
„Verständlich.", nickte Remus und nahm auf dem angebotenen Sessel Platz. „Die Dementoren sind hier und wie ich im Zug gemerkt habe, machen die keine halben Sachen."  
  
Da Severus nichts sagte, erzählte Remus weiter.  
  
„Einer von denen wollte auf Harry losgehen. Bewusstlos hat er ihn gekriegt, aber alles weitere konnte ich Gott sei Dank verhindern. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass keiner hier Sirius Black unter seinem Umhang versteckt und ihm befohlen zu gehen. Mit dem Patronus-Zauber habe ich ihn vertreiben müssen! Dementoren sind ganz schön hartnäckig."  
  
„Und vielleicht kommt es hier noch schlimmer.", murmelte Severus.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus irritert.  
  
Severus drehte sich um und sah Remus direkt an.  
  
„Sirius ist hier."  
  
„Was?"  
  
Remus sah ihn entgeistert an.  
  
„Wie meinst du das? Wo?"  
  
„Nachdem er dich nicht finden konnte, ist er hierher zu mir gekommen.", erzählte Severus. „Ich habe ihn dann für erstmal in die Heulende Hütte gebracht. Da ist er im Moment wohl am sichersten."  
  
„Wie ist er rausgekommen?"  
  
„Als Hund.", antwortete Severus. „Irgendwie konnte er so die Dementoren täuschen und hat dann einfach nur noch das Weite gesucht."  
  
„Und wie geht es ihm?", fragte Remus besorgt.  
  
„Nun, er sieht sehr mitgenommen aus, was kein Wunder ist.", antwortete Severus. „Er scheint eigentlich in Ordnung zu sein, nur eine Sache macht mir Sorgen: Er behauptet, Peter sei am Leben und er habe ihn gesehen."  
  
„Wie das?"  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, ob er Wahnvorstellungen hat oder ob das einfach seine Art ist damit fertig zu werden, was Peter damals getan hat. Auf jeden Fall solltest du darauf vorbereitet sein, wenn du zu ihm gehst."  
  
„Glaubst du, er will mich sehen?", fragte Remus. „Ich hätte damals eine Aussage zu seinen Gunsten machen können, aber das ganze war so verwoben, dass ich einfach verschwunden bin."  
  
„Das wusste ich nicht,"gab Severus zu, „aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich sehr auf dich freut. Ich bin sicher, er kann deine Situation verstehen. Auch er hat mich damals gehen lassen, was ihn schließlich nach Askaban brachte. Mir gegenüber hat er jedenfalls nie mit Wut oder Hass von dir gesprochen."  
  
„Na, wenn du das sagst..."  
  
Remus machte eine Pause. Augenscheinlich machte ihm das schlechte Gewissen gegenüber Sirius ziemlich zu schaffen. Doch dann wechselte er plötzlich das Thema.  
  
„Ich wollte mich übrigens noch bei dir bedanken."  
  
„Wofür?", fragte Severus irritiert.  
  
„Wofür?", lachte Remus. „Na, was glaubst du denn, wer sich dem Ministerium als Test-Werwolf zur Verfügung gestellt hat?"  
  
„Stimmt, das hätte ich wissen müssen.", antwortete Severus und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Diese Fröhlichkeit von Remus tat nach den letzten Ereignissen so gut.  
  
„Du weißt gar nicht, was du damit für mich getan hast.", erklärte Remus. „Endlich muss ich mir nicht mehr wie eine gemeingefährliche Bestie vorkommen."  
  
„Und ich arbeite weiter.", versprach Severus. „Irgendwann werden wir das Virus ganz besiegen. Aber bis dahin bringe ich dir deinen Trank die Tage vor Vollmond."  
  
„In Ordnung.", nickte Remus. „Aber sag mal, kannst du was gegen den hässlichen Geschmack tun?"  
  
„Ich fürchte nicht.", antwortete Severus. „Meinen Tests zufolge macht Zucker den Trank unwirksam."  
  
„Schade,"seufzte Remus, „aber man muss auch Opfer bringen und das ist es wert."  
  
„Was unternehmen wir wegen Sirius?", fragte Severus. „Ich meine wegen der seltsamen Geschichte von Peter und überhaupt der ganzen Situation."  
  
„Ich denke, das kann ich erst sagen, wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe.", antwortete Remus. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir drei ganz so machtlos sind, wie es im Moment aussieht."  
  
„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr!", seufzte Severus kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Wir werden sehen."  
  
Remus wandte sich zur Tür, stockte dann aber noch einmal.  
  
„Übrigens ist es schön dich zu sehen, Sev. Ich bin sehr froh hier in Hogwarts nicht allein zu sein."  
  
„Ich freue mich auch, dass du da bist, aber ich hoffe, du wirst meine barsche Art, die ich normalerweise an den Tag lege, akzeptieren können. Ich habe nunmal einen schlechten Ruf zu verlieren."  
  
Remus grinste.  
  
„Ich werde mir Mühe geben. Gute Nacht, Severus."  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
Damit verließ Remus die Wohnung. Noch etwas länger stand Severus nur da. Mit Remus zu sprechen hatte wirklich gut getan und vielleicht konnte man wirklich noch Hoffnung für ihre verzwickte Situation haben.  
  
‚Mal sehen, was der Morgen bringt.', dachte Severus und legte sich schließlich schlafen.


	64. Blut und Krach am ersten Tag

Blut und Krach am ersten Tag  
  
(Kapitel 63)  
  
Der erste Tag schien eigentlich in Ordnung zu sein und selbst die Anwesenheit der Dementoren machte sich im Schulklima nur verschwindend gering bemerkbar.  
  
Severus hatte gerade den zweiten Jahrgang entlassen und bereitete den Unterricht für die später folgenden Fünftklässler vor, als Ginny Weasley zurück in den Raum gestürmt kam.  
  
„Miss Weasley!"  
  
Severus fuhr drohend herum.  
  
„Abgesehen davon, dass nach dem Unterricht alle Schüler ihre Klassenräume der nächsten Stunde aufsuchen sollen, lassen Sie sich eines klar gesagt sein: Niemand, ich wiederhole, niemand stürmt ohne ausdrückliche Aufforderung in diesen Raum. Das gibt 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und wenn Sie nicht eine hochgradig plausible Entschuldigung haben, sollten Sie über die Zahl, die ich Ihnen dann abziehe, gar nicht nachdenken."  
  
Nun fixierte er das von seinem Ausbruch völlig eingeschüchterte Mädchen. Severus vertrat die Ansicht, dass kein Unterricht ohne Respekt möglich war, und dies war nunmal seine Art sich welchen zu verschaffen.  
  
„Professor Snape,"setzte Ginny Weasley dann nach einer Zeit doch leise an, „Madam Pomfrey schickt mich. Draco Malfoy ist verletzt worden. Er blutet und Madam Pomfrey sagte, Sie sollten sich das ansehen."  
  
‚Malfoy?', schoss es Severus mit einer Spur Entsetzen durch den Kopf. ‚Ach du meine Güte, wenn da was Ernsthaftes passiert ist, dann kann ich schon anfangen die Minuten zu zählen bis Lucius hier ist.'  
  
Ohne sie noch eines strengen Blickes zu würdigen, ließ Severus Ginny Weasley stehen und machte sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.  
  
Schon sein erster Schritt, den er in den Raum setzte, war von Malfoys theatralischem Stöhnen begleitet. Doch bevor Severus sich darum kümmerte, hielt er zunächst Madam Pomfrey auf, die in diesem Moment an ihm vorbeieilte.  
  
„Nun, Poppy,"fragte er in gedämpfter Tonlage, „wie sieht es aus?"  
  
„Es ist kaum der Rede wert.", antwortete sie, mit einem etwas genervten Seitenblick auf entsprechenden Schüler. „Ich habe schon wesentlich Schlimmeres gesehen und auch einwandfrei wieder in Ordnung gebracht."  
  
Severus nickte. Er hatte sich etwas derartiges schon bei seinem Eintreten gedacht.  
  
‚Wenn er den lebensgefährlich Verletzten so übertrieben spielen kann, kann es nicht so tragisch sein.', dachte er sich, während er an das Bett von Draco Malfoy herantrat.  
  
„Professor Snape!", stöhnte Malfoy, als er seinen Hauslehrer bemerkte. „Wie gut, dass Sie hier sind! Sehen Sie sich das an!"  
  
Damit hielt er ihm, anscheinend unter unerträglichen Schmerzen, den verbundenen Arm hin.  
  
„Das sieht aber unschön aus.", bemerkte Severus, obwohl er genau wie Madam Pomfrey der Ansicht war, dass diese einfache Fleischwunde im Nu und ohne Schwierigkeiten heilen würde. „Recht schmerzhaft, vermute ich."  
  
„Schon, aber ich will kein Mitleid.", antwortete Malfoy theatralisch und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Auch wenn die Schmerzen übermenschlich sind."  
  
Innerlich verdrehte Severus die Augen.  
  
‚Kein Mitleid, aber die Schmerzen sind übermenschlich. Eine typische Malfoy-Aussage!'  
  
Doch er verzichtete auf einen Kommentar und widmete sich einem anderen Punkt dieses Ereignisses.  
  
„Wie ist es eigentlich zu Ihrer Verletzung gekommen, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
„Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem unfähigen Trottel von Wildhüter!", antwortete Draco Malfoy lauthals und schien in diesem Moment seine ‚übermenschlichen Schmerzen' vergessen zu haben.  
  
„Sie meinen Hagrid, nehme ich an.", versuchte Severus ein gewisses Niveau zu wahren.  
  
„Natürlich!", fuhr Malfoy hysterisch weiter auf. „Er hat Hippogreife auf uns losgelassen! Ich kann ja fast froh sein, dass es nur meinen Arm erwischt hat! Wir hätten alle tot sein können! So jemanden kann man doch nicht unterrichten lassen!"  
  
Nachdem er nun seine vermutlich völlig überzogene Version der Geschichte vorgebracht hatte, ließ sich der Junge wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken.  
  
„Gott sei Dank wissen die Schulräte schon über diese Zustände bescheid."  
  
‚Vermutlich weil Daddy es ihnen nachdrücklich gesteckt hat.', fügte Severus gedanklich an.  
  
„Da ich nun informiert bin, Mister Malfoy,"erklärte Severus, „werde ich Ihre Sicht der Dinge auf der vermutlich bald einberufenen Konferenz wohl angemessen vertreten können."  
  
„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape.", erwiderte Malfoy in schleimigem Tonfall. „Wenigstens auf Sie ist hier Verlass."  
  
Severus nickte mit gequältem Lächeln und verließ den Krankenflügel.  
  
Es hatte nicht sehr lange gedauert, bis die von Severus' erwartete Nachricht über eine Lehrerkonferenz eingetroffen war. Dumbledore hatte sie alle für kurz vor dem Abendessen zu sich bestellt.  
  
Severus, der aus Pünktlichkeitsgründen grundsätzlich der erste war, nahm einen Platz an der Wand ein und wartete dort, bis auch alle übrigen Kollegen eingetroffen waren. Obwohl genügend Sitzmöglichkeiten vorhanden waren, blieb Severus stehen, was Dumbledore schon gewöhnt war und deshalb ohne Hinweis darauf die Konferenz eröffnete.  
  
„Ich denke, es hat sich zu jedem hier Anwesenden herumgesprochen, warum wir hier sind."  
  
Allgemeines Nicken und bedauernde Blicke auf Hagrid waren die Reaktion. Bei allen Lehrern und auch, von den Slytherins abgesehen, bei allen Schülern waren Hagrid sehr beliebt, was die Stimmung nach einem solchen Vorfall gerade an seinem ersten Tag als Lehrer natürlich drückte.  
  
„Glauben Sie mir, Herr Direktor,"beteuerte Hagrid verzweifelt, „ich konnte nichts dafür! Wirklich nicht! Ich will doch keine Schüler verletzen, bitte glauben Sie mir!"  
  
„Das denkt auch keiner, Hagrid.", versicherte Dumbledore. „Nur sind die Schulräte schon ohne mein Wissen informiert worden und haben sich zu dem Vorfall geäußert."  
  
„In welcher Weise?", fragte McGonagall.  
  
„Sie sind der Meinung,"antwortete Dumbledore, „Hagrid sei zu groß eingestiegen. Er hätte lieber mit ungefährlicheren Geschöpfen anfangen sollen, wie etwa Flubberwürmern."  
  
„Ist doch Unfug!", äußerte sich Prof. Sprout. „Laut Poppy sind die Verletzungen von Mister Malfoy doch kaum der Rede wert."  
  
„Das mag sein.", schaltete sich Severus nun ein und trat einen Schritt von der Wand weg. „Aber wir sollten die Situation trotz allem nicht verkennen."  
  
Auf Hagrids entgeisterten Blick führte Severus seine Meinung aus.  
  
„Ich mache Ihnen nicht den Vorwurf der Absicht, Hagrid. Das wäre grotesk. Trotzdem teile ich die Auffassung der Schulräte. Wir alle und besonders Sie, Hagrid, sollten wissen, dass Hippogreife einfach keine Schmusetiere sind. Sie sind sehr stolz und dementsprechend auch sehr leicht zu fatalen Reaktionen zu reizen. Sie können damit vielleicht umgehen, aber Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass diese Schüler nicht einmal annähernd die Präsenz, die Kraft und die Erfahrung haben, diese Wesen einzuschätzen oder auf sie zu reagieren."  
  
„Das hab' ich ihnen aber alles gesagt.", erklärte Hagrid. „Wahrscheinlich hat sich Malfoy nicht daran gehalten."  
  
„Selbst wenn MISTER Malfoy Ihre Anordnungen missachtet haben sollte, ist das noch keine Entschuldigung."  
  
„Nun machen Sie mal einen Punkt, Severus!", empörte sich McGonagall und sprang von ihrem Sessel auf. „Fehler machen wir alle. Als ob in Ihrem Unterricht noch nie etwas schief gegangen und explodiert wäre."  
  
Mit eiskaltem Blick drehte Severus sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Sicher ist es das.", antwortete er. „Aber ich kläre meine Schüler im Detail über alle Risiken auf, bevor ich sie an etwas vergleichbar Gefährliches heranlasse, und bin desweiteren immer auf Zwischenfälle in Form von Gegentränken oder –zaubern vorbereitet. In diesem Fall wurden die Schüler allesamt ins kalte Wasser gestoßen."  
  
„Aber die Verletzung ist doch kaum der Rede wert.", wiederholte sich Prof. Sprout.  
  
„Mag sein.", gestand Severus. „Doch ist das Hagrid oder dem Zufall zu verdanken? Hat Hagrid den Hippogreif weggerissen und dieser deshalb nur den Arm erwischt oder hatte Mister Malfoy schlicht und ergreifend Glück? Hätte das entsprechende Wesen nicht auch ausschlagen und jemanden am Kopf treffen können? Was wäre denn dann?"  
  
„Naja, bei 'nem richtigen Treffer wär' der Kopf wahrscheinlich kaputt.", gab Hagrid zu. „Und Sie haben ja Recht, Professor Snape, ich war auf der andern Seite und deshalb war's vermutlich Glück, aber ich schwör' Ihnen allen, das kommt nie wieder vor!"  
  
„Das glauben wir, Hagrid.", nickte Dumbledore. „Ich werde mit den Schulräten reden und ihnen Ihre Sicht der Dinge schildern. Eine Ermahnung werde ich wohl aussprechen müssen, aber mit dem Versprechen, dass jetzt bis auf weiteres harmlose Wesen durchgenommen werden, können wohl alle leben."  
  
„Das geb' ich Ihnen.", versprach Hagrid. „Das schwör' ich."  
  
„Gut."  
  
Dumbledore nickte und entließ die Lehrer zum Essen.  
  
Nach außen hin kühl und abgeklärt wie immer merkte Severus natürlich schon, dass die Kollegen ihn mit verständnislosen und z.T. wütenden Blicken bedachten. Schweigend brachten sie das Abendessen hinter sich, bei welchem Hagrid nicht anwesend war.  
  
Danach verschwand Severus schnellstmöglich in seine Wohnung. Natürlich konnte er ihre Wut verstehen, ihm selbst hatte es auch keinen Spaß gemacht Hagrid derart auf seine Fehler zu stoßen, aber mit der Situation war nunmal nicht zu spaßen. Die Aktion hätte wirklich schlimmer ausgehen können und als Hauslehrer sah Severus es als seine Pflicht an bei derartigen Sachen eindeutig Stellung zu nehmen.  
  
‚Ich habe ja nun nicht verlangt ihn zu feuern.', dachte sich Severus. ‚Malfoys Arm ist bald wieder in Ordnung und dann ist die Sache auch abgeschlossen.'  
  
Das hoffte er zumindest. 


	65. Streit aus Sorge

Ich weiß, hat lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich für euch gelohnt. 

Tasha

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Streit aus Sorge 

(Kapitel 64)

Die Hoffnung auf Ruhe konnte Severus dann am Donnerstagmorgen wieder begraben, als Draco Malfoy nach seinem Krankenflügelaufenthalt wieder im Unterricht erschien.

„Wie geht's Draco?", hörte er bei Malfoys Eintreten sofort Pansy Parkinson fragen, ein Slytherin-Mädchen, das Malfoy anhimmelte. „Tut's noch sehr weh?"

„Jaah.", antwortete Malfoy und obwohl Severus nicht aufgesehen hatte, entnahm er dem Tonfall, dass das Theater vom Krankenflügel gleich wieder losgehen würde, wenn nichts passierte.

„Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich.", kam ihm Severus deshalb in gleichgültigem Tonfall zuvor.

Mit einem kaum merklichen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte Severus, dass sich Malfoy zu Harry und Ron Weasley gesetzt hatte.

‚Ach du meine Güte!', seufzte er innerlich auf. ‚Das wird heute anstrengend!'

Malfoy und Potter, das konnte nicht gut gehen, egal welche Generation man vor sich hatte.

„Professor!", hörte Severus in diesem Moment auch schon Malfoy rufen. „Professor, ich brauche Hilfe beim Zerschneiden dieser Gänseblümchenwurzeln, weil mein Arm..."

„Weasley, du schneidest die Wurzeln für Malfoy."

Auch jetzt hatte Severus nicht aufgesehen, da er sich schon innerlich für diese Entscheidung verfluchte. Doch lieber passte er ein bißchen genauer auf diese drei auf, als sich Malfoys ganze „Leidensgeschichte"noch einmal anzuhören.

‚Dabei könnte ich wetten, dass sein Arm einwandfrei ist.', dachte Severus, da er wusste, dass solche Verletzungen für Madam Pomfrey eine Kleinigkeit waren.

„Professor!", rief Malfoy dann schon wieder. „Weasley verhackstückt meine Wurzeln, Sir."

Ohne sich die Entnervtheit anmerken zu lassen, trat Severus an den Tisch der drei heran. Ehe er etwas tun konnte, hatte sich schon ein herabschätzendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht geschlichen. Die Wurzeln waren mehr als nur lieblos geschnitten, sie sahen aus wie das, was Ron Weasley wahrscheinlich am liebsten mit Malfoy gemacht hätte. Da gab es eigentlich nur eine Lösung.

„Du nimmst Malfoys Wurzeln, Weasley, und gibst ihm deine."

„Aber Sir!"

Auf Ron Weasleys Einwand drehte sich Severus, der sich nach seiner Entschidung schon wieder seinem Pult zugewandt hatte, auf dem Absatz um und funkelte den rothaarigen Gryffindor an.

„Sofort.", zischte Severus mit Nachdruck und ging dann zu seinem Pult zurück.

Sicher war ihm nicht entgangen, dass die beiden Wurzel-Portionen von der Mühe, die man sich beim Schneiden gegeben hatte, ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht waren, aber es gab zwei Dinge, die Severus absolut nicht tolerierte: Schüler, die ihm auf die Nerven gingen, und Schüler, die ihm wiedersprachen.

„Und, Sir, diese Schrumpelfeige muss mir auch jemand schälen.", schnarrte Malfoy dann schon wieder.

„Potter, du kannst Malfoys Schrumpelfeige schälen.", entschied Severus und bedachte die Bank mit einem Blick, der eindeutig zeigte, wie wenig fehlte, um Severus zur Weißglut zu bringen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch.

‚Jetzt bloß nicht aufregen.', dachte er sich. ‚Ich hab das alles im Griff.'

Um sich abzulenken, machte Severus einen Kontrollgang um die anderen Tische, behielt den Tisch seiner drei Spezialisten aber stehts im Auge. Sie schienen sich über irgendwas zu unterhalten und obwohl Severus nichts Genaues verstehen konnte, sah er, dass Malfoy Harry mit irgendwas zu reizen versuchte, was der Gestik zufolge nicht seinen Arm betraf. Erst als Severus bei Neville Longbottom angekommen war, schenkte er diesem und dessen angeblicher Schrumpflösung seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Orange, Longbottom.", bemerkte Severus und ließ etwas von der Lösung, die eigentlich giftgrün sein sollte, von dem Schöpflöffel in den Kessel plätschern. „Orange. Sag mir, Bursche, geht eigentlich überhaupt etwas in deinen dicken Schädel rein? Hast du nicht gehört, wie ich ganz deutlich gesagt habe, nur eine Rattenmilz zugeben? Hab ich nicht klar gesagt, ein Spritzer Blutegelsaft genügt? Was soll ich tun, damit du es kapierst, Longbottom?"

Mittlerweile hatte sich Severus mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt. Dieser Junge konnte ihn wirklich wahnsinnig machen! In Kräuterkunde war er angeblich sehr begabt, eigentlich ideale Voraussetzungen für Zaubertränke. Doch Neville Longbottom musste man immer im Auge behalten, da der Junge nur eines bis zur Perfektion beherrschte: die einfachsten Tränke zu vermurksen und sich damit in die Luft zu jagen.

„Bitte, Sir,"kam es von Hermine Granger zaghaft von der Seite, „bitte, ich könnte Neville helfen, es in Ordnung zu bringen..."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, Sie gebeten zu haben, hier die Wichtigtuerin zu spielen, Miss Granger.", fertigte Severus sie wütend ab und wandte sich ohne Diskussion wieder Longbottom zu. „Longbottom, am Ende der Stunde werden wir ein paar Tropfen dieses Tranks an deine Kröte verfüttern und zusehen, was passiert. Vielleicht machst du es dann endlich richtig."

Ohne den Schüler auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging Severus zu seinem Pult. Natürlich wusste er zwei Dinge genau: Erstens durfte er den Tieren der Schüler sowie ihnen selber nichts tun und sie nicht für Versuche benutzen und zweitens durfte er keinen in dieser Art offziell bedrohen.

‚Zum Zweiten gibt es nur zu sagen, dass ich einen Ruf weghabe und mich so jeder kennt,' dachte sich Severus mit hinterhältigem Grinsen, ‚jeder, mit dem ich so umgegangen bin, hat danach wesentlich erfolgreicher gearbeitet und daraus folgt zu Punkt eins, dass ich dem Tier gar nichts tun muss.'

Severus setzte sich nun endlich wieder ans Pult und zog seinen Tagespropheten unter den Unterlagen hervor. Den ganzen Morgen war er noch nicht zum Lesen gekommen, er hatte sie einfach nur falschrum gefaltet genommen und war in den Unterricht gegangen. Als er nun die Titelseite aufschlug, musste er sich wie kaum zuvor in seinem Leben zusammenreißen, um nicht verräterisch zu reagieren.

**Sirius Black von Muggel gesichtet**

Schnell überflog er den Artikel. Eine Frau hatte Sirius nicht weit von Hogwarts gesehen und die Polizei angerufen. Das Ministerium hatte ihn jedoch dort nicht aufgreifen können.

‚Sirius? Draußen? Verflucht, was macht der da?'

Severus presste flach die Faust in die Hand. Er hatte Sirius doch extra gesagt, dass er in der Hütte bleiben sollte. In den letzten Tagen war immer Remus zu ihm gegangen, damit ein regelmäßiges Verschwinden einer bestimmten Person nicht auffiel.

‚Na, der kann was erleben!', schwor sich Severus, doch um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken, wandte er sich wieder der Klasse zu.

„Ihr solltet inzwischen alle Zutaten reingemischt haben, dieser Trank muss eine Weile köcheln, also lasst ihn ein wenig blubbern und dann testen wir das Gebräu von Longbottom..."

Neville Longbottom schien das so sehr getroffen zu haben, dass er von da an nur noch eingeschüchtert neben seinem Kessel gesessen hatte. Schließlich trat Severus an den Arbeitstisch.

„Alle hierher im Kreis aufstellen.", ordnete er an. „Seht euch an, was mit Longbottoms Kröte passiert. Wenn er es geschafft hat, eine Schrumpflösung zustande zu bringen, wird sie zu einer Kaulquappe zusammenschrumpfen. Wenn er, woran ich nicht zweifle, die Sache vermasselt hat, könnte seine Kröte vergiftet werden."

Mit diesen Worten hob Severus unter den gespannten Gesichtern der Schüler die Kröte hoch und flößte ihr ein paar Tropfen Lösung ein. Die Flüssigkeit, die zumindest wieder grün war, wirkte schnell und mit einem ‚Plopp' lag eine Kaulquappe in seiner Hand. Eigentlich hätte Severus zufrieden sein müssen, trotzdem blitzte er wütend in eine bestimmte Richtung, während er die Kröte mit dem Gegentrank wieder auf alte Größe wachsen ließ.

‚Hab ich mich vorhin also doch nicht getäuscht...'

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", verkündete er und mit einem Schlag erfror die Freude auf den Gesichtern entsprechender Schüler. „Ich hab Ihnen gesagt, Miss Granger, Sie sollen ihm nicht helfen. Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Die Schüler verschwanden so schnell sie konnten, wobei Severus ein gewisses Schimpfen der Gryffindors auf ihn nicht entging. Er hatte vorhin nicht genau gewusst, ob das, was er bei Hermine Granger da gesehen hatte, ein Helfen oder nur ein Mundwinkelzucken war, aber nun war es klar.

‚Es erfordert ziemlich viel Zusatzwissen einen derart ruinierten Trank wieder so hinzukriegen, dass er wirkt wie ursprünglich vorgesehen. Wissen, das Neville Longbottom definitiv nicht hat.'

Doch darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Im Moment hatte er weit Dringenderes zu tun.

Wie auf Kohlen saß Severus in seiner Nachmittagsfreistunde im Lehrerzimmer. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich mit Sirius reden. Doch der einzige Geheimgang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte ohne bei den Schülern, Lehrern oder Filch Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, befand sich im Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Da konnte er natürlich nicht einfach während Unterricht war reinmarschieren! Deshalb hatte Severus mit einem kleinen Zauber auf Remus' Unterlagen eine Nachricht hinterlassen.

Könntest du bitte die Nachmittagsstunde mit Harrys Klasse in einem anderen Raum abhalten? - Severus

Beim Mittagessen hatte Remus ihn dann kurz angerempelt und geflüstert:

„Okay, ich gehe mit ihnen dann ins Lehrerzimmer."

Also wartete Severus hier, bis er von draußen den Aufschrei von Peeves hörte, auf welchen sich kurz darauf die Tür öffnete und Remus mitsamt Klasse eintrat.

‚Wunderbar, los geht das Theater.', dachte Severus und begann, als Remus gerade die Tür schließen wollte.

„Lassen Sie auf, Lupin. Das möchte ich lieber nicht mit ansehen."

Das war eine glatte Lüge, denn wenn er nicht diese dringende Angelegenheit mit Sirius zu klären gehabt hätte, hätten ihn keine zehn Pferde wegbekommen. Deshalb konnte er sich einen Schlusskommentar an der Tür auch nicht verkneifen.

„Vermutlich hat Sie keiner gewarnt, Lupin, aber in dieser Klasse ist Neville Longbottom. Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, ihm nichts Schwieriges aufzugeben. Außer wenn Miss Granger ihm Anweisungen ins Ohr zischt."

Unbeeindruckt sah Remus ihn an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Neville würde mir beim ersten Schritt des Unternehmens behilflich sein.", erklärte er ruhig. „Und ich bin mir sicher, er wird es auf bewundernswerte Weise schaffen."

Severus lächelte seinen Kameraden noch etwas mitleidig an und machte sich dann rasch auf den Weg zu dem Hühnchen, das er mit Sirius dringend zu rupfen hatte.

„Bist du eigentlich völlig verrückt geworden?", schimpfte Severus noch während er den Raum betrat.

„Ja, Sev, es ist auch schön dich mal wieder zu sehen.", entgegnete Sirius und ignorierte den Vorwurf.

„Du bist draußen gewesen.", erklärte Severus noch immer bebend vor Wut.

Auf Sirius' überraschten Blick knallte ihm Severus den Tagespropheten vor die Nase.

„Oh.", gab Sirius von sich, als er den Artikel über sich entdeckte.

„Oh?", fragte Severus mit in die Hüfte gestützten Händen. „Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein?"

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?"

„Vielleicht was das sollte?", regte Severus an und versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du hierbleiben sollst. Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn sie dich erwischt hätten?"

„Dann hätte ich wohl Pech gehabt.", gab Sirius nun auch etwas patzig zurück, als er merkte, dass mit Severus' momentaner Laune nicht zu spaßen war. „Ich brauchte mal ein-zwei Tage Freiheit und Remus hatte Verständnis für dieses Gefühl."

„Na, das war ja klar!"

Entnervt verdrehte Severus die Augen.

„Remus konnte deinen hirnverbrannten Ideen ja noch nie irgendwas entgegensetzen."

Blitzschnell war Sirius aufgesprungen und hatte sich vor Severus aufgebaut.

„Pass ja auf!", zischte er. „Alles was Remus hat, ist Verständnis, denn wenn ich eingeschlossen in einem Raum hätte sitzen wollen, hätte ich ja gleich in Askaban bleiben können. Aber ich bin hier, weil ich euch vor Peter schützen will."

„Sirius, Peter Pettigrew ist tot!", schrie ihn Severus an, denn jetzt war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende. „Und ich glaube dir hat Askaban doch mehr zugesetzt, als es den Anschein hat. Du bist verrückt und leidest unter Verfolgungswahn eines Toten, nur weil du dich für sein Tun verantwortlich fühlst."

„Wenigstens hab ich für das eingestanden, was ich verschuldet habe.", schrie Sirius zurück. „Ich hab mich nicht versteckt und bin bei Dumbledore untergekrochen, weil's nicht so gelaufen ist, wie vielleicht geplant. Und ich habe nie Voldemort gedient."

Der Schlag hatte gesessen. Severus taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Diesen Vorwurf von einem der Menschen zu hören, die ihm noch am vertrautesten waren, schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Severus Sirius an, doch in dem Blick des Ex-Gryffindors lag nur die Überzeugung der Wahrheit seiner Worte.

Stumm schüttelte Severus den Kopf, er wollte etwas sagen, brach ab und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte er sich schließlich mit aller Beherrschung nochmal um und sagte mit einer leicht zitternden Stimme:

„Verzeih mir, Sirius, verzeih mir, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin und leider Gottes Fehler mache, die ich nie wieder gut machen kann."

Um sich nicht zu einer spontanen Handlung hinreißen zu lassen, wartete Severus keine Reaktion von Sirius ab, sondern verließ sofort die Hütte genauso,wie er gekommen war.

Immer noch völlig aufgebracht und verletzt ging Severus durch die Gänge, um zurück zum Lehrerzimmer zu kommen. Die Stunde war noch nicht zu Ende, also würde er Remus dort noch finden und mit dem musste er unbedingt sprechen.

Als er das Lehrerzimmer fast erreicht hatte, ertönte die Klingel. Schnell wich Severus in eine Nische zurück, er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn er alleine mit Remus sprach. Einen Augenblick später lief die Klasse von Harry schnatternd an der Nische vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie ich es dieser Todesfee gezeigt hab?", hörte er eine Schüler fragen.

„Und die Hand!", kam es von einem anderen.

„Und Snape mit diesem Hut!"

Das war das letzte, was er hörte, bevor die Klasse um die Ecke bog. Todesfee? Hand? Und er mit irgendeinem Hut? Was hatte Remus da angestellt? Doch bevor ihn hier doch noch irgendjemand sah, betrat Severus das Lehrerzimmer. Es roch, als wäre hier irgendwas explodiert, und Remus war damit beschäftigt den Wandschrank wieder zu verschließen.

„Was hast du denn hier in die Luft gejagt?", fragte Severus und konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Remus erschrocken herumfuhr.

„Ach, eigentlich nichts.", lächelte Remus, doch Severus sah ihn sofort ernst an.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen.", erklärte er mit Nachdruck. „In meiner Wohnung."

Damit deutete Severus auf den Kamin und ein paar Sekunden später standen sie in Severus' Wohnung.

„Du hast mit Sirius gesprochen, nehme ich an.", begann Remus das Gespräch. „Wegen des Artikels."

„In der Tat.", gab Severus emotionslos zurück. „Und er hat mir etwas sehr interessantes erzählt."

Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu Remus um.

„Er hat mir gesagt, du hättest ihm mit Verständnis den Freifahrtschein gegeben sich außerhalb der Hütte rumzutreiben."

„Das stimmt so nicht.", verteidigte sich Remus nun. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich verstehen kann, dass er nach so vielen Jahren dieses Eingesperrtsein satt hat."

„Für Sirius ist das doch das Gleiche.", regte sich Severus nun wieder auf. „Remus, er wird gesucht! Vom Ministerium und von den Muggeln! Wir können froh sein, dass es überhaupt einen Ort gibt, wo wir ihn relativ sicher verstecken können. Und dann setzt du ihm so eine Schnapsidee in den Kopf!"

Wütend packte Severus den Tagespropheten und schleuderte ihn ins Kaminfeuer. Als er aufsah, musterte ihn Remus mit einem ernst-kritischen Blick. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Ja, geh nur.", zischte Severus. „Ihr geht ja immer, wenn's unangenehm wird."

Remus blieb an der Tür stehen und drehte sich um.

„Das hat nichts mit unangenehm zu tun.", gab er tonlos zurück. „Ich habe nur gerade erkannt, warum sich der Irrwicht von Neville Longbottom ausgerechnet in dich verwandelt hat."

Auf Severus' wütenden Blick setzte er dann noch lächelnd hinzu:

„Übrigens stand dir das Kleid seiner Oma wirklich gut."

Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung.

Severus war an diesem Abend nicht zum Essen gegangen. Die erste Zeit, nachdem Remus gegangen war, hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis gehabt irgendwas zu zerdeppern. Ami hatte sich jedoch immer vorsorglich vor das Objekt gesetzt, was er anvisiert hatte, und ihn somit davon abgehalten.

Severus war stinksauer gewesen. Auf Sirius, der ihm völlig unfaire Vorhaltungen machte, und auf Remus, der Sirius' Handeln erstens auch noch in Schutz nahm und Severus selbst dann auch noch per Irrwicht vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt hatte. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie das mittlerweile bei den Schülern die Runde machte.

Doch jetzt, spät am Abend als er sich beruhigt hatte, machte er sich selbst Vorwürfe. Er wollte Sirius nicht einsperren und er selbst wusste, dass sich immer verstecken ein hässliches Gefühl war, aber es war doch nur zu Sirius' Bestem. Das ihm das nicht gefiel, hätte er sich denken können.

‚Aber anstatt ruhig mit ihm zu reden, rutscht mir raus, dass er verrückt sei. Super!'

Und Remus? Naja, die Sache mit dem Irrwicht würde sich schon geben, aber ein bißchen enttäuscht war Severus von der fehlenden Rückendeckung, die er von Remus im Fall Sirius eigentlich erwartet hätte.

‚Toll! Wir müssen gegen Dementoren, das Ministerium und andere Schnüffler bestehen und als ob das alles noch nicht reicht, zerstreiten wir uns auch noch. Spitze!'

Noch Stunden saß Severus mit Ami auf dem Schoß da und hatte keine Ahnung, wie das jetzt weitergehen sollte.


	66. Friedensschluss und weitere Panik

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, nach einer (ziemlichen) Pause bin ich wieder da. Ich hoffe, sie hat sich für euch gelohnt und ihr schreibt mir Reviews zum neuen Kapitel. ;-)

* * *

Friedensschluss und weitere Panik

(Kapitel 65)

Ein paar Tage hatte sich Severus nicht mehr in der Hütte blicken lassen und auch Remus, so gut das in ihrer Situation möglich war, ignoriert. Auf der einen Seite wusste er zwar, dass es sie nicht weiterbringen würde zu streiten, im Gegenteil, aber andererseits sah es sein angeborener Sturkopf auch nicht ein klein beizugeben, wo er doch wusste, dass er im Großen und Ganzen Recht hatte.

Seine üble Laune ließ er in dieser Zeit genüsslich an den Schülern und besonders Neville Longbottom aus. Wie erwartet hatte sich die Aktion mit dem Irrwicht sofort zum Thema Nummer 1 verbreitet und da Severus diesen Spaß nicht teilte, zeigte er ihnen auf seine Art, was diese Art von Humor für Beteiligte bedeutete.

Seine sture Haltung ließ sich zumindest gegenüber Remus nicht ewig halten. Ein Blick auf den Kalender verriet Severus, dass in ein paar Tagen Vollmond war und Remus dem zufolge den Banntrank brauchte.

‚Vielleicht endlich eine Chance die ganze Sache zu klären.', dachte Severus, denn so würde er wenigstens nicht grundlos angekrochen kommen.

Der Nachmittag Ende Oktober, als die oberen Klassen in Hogsmeade waren, bot sich geradezu an und so machte sich Severus mit einem Becher des dickflüssigen, heißen Trankes auf den Weg zu Remus' Büro. Auf sein Klopfen ertönte gleich Remus' durchaus freundliche Stimme, die ihn hereinbat. Severus trat ein, doch mit seinem ersten Blick zersprang die Chance in Ruhe mit Remus zu reden: Harry saß ihmgegenüber und starrte Severus überrascht an.

„Ah, Severus!", löste Remus die in der Luft liegende Spannung. „Vielen Dank. Könnten Sie es hier auf den Tisch stellen?"

Severus folgte der Anweisung, jedoch nicht ohne weiter zwischen Harry und Remus hin- und herzuschauen.

„Ich hab Harry gerade meinen Grindeloh gezeigt.", beantwortete Remus die stumm gestellte Frage.

„Faszinierend.", kommentierte Severus ohne den Grindeloh überhaupt anzusehen. „Sie sollten ihn gleich trinken, Lupin."

Doch während dieses harmlos klingenden Satzes fixierte Severus den Gefährten.

‚Komm nachher bitte zu mir. Es ist wichtig.'

Severus nutzte eine erlernte Fähigkeit, die es ihm ermöglichte Leuten, die ihm nahe standen, kleine Mitteilungen zu machen.

„Ja, ja, mach ich.", antwortete Remus, sodass es für Harry so klang als würde er vom Trinken des Trankes sprechen.

„Ich habe einen ganzen Kessel voll gebraut.", erklärte Severus noch beiläufig. „Falls sie noch mehr brauchen."

„Ich werde morgen wohl noch etwas zu mir nehmen. Vielen Dank, Severus."

„Keine Ursache."

Damit verließ Severus das Büro und kehrte in sein Labor zurück.

Es dämmerte schon draußen, als es endlich an der Labortür klopfte.

„Herein.", rief Severus ohne sich umzudrehen.

Das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür sowie die Art der Schritte verriet Severus schon, dass es sich um Remus handeln musste.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte Remus und wartete nun ab, bis Severus sich schließlich umdrehte.

„Ja.", antwortete er und erst nach einer Pause fuhr er fort. „Es geht um unseren Streit von neulich. Ich fürchte, es ist dabei ein bißchen zu heftig zugegangen."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf!", winkte Remus ab. „Es ist äußerst unglücklich verlaufen. Ich habe auch nochmal mit Sirius gesprochen und du hattest ja Recht. Er hat mein Verständnis als Zustimmung gedeutet. Außerdem schien es mir, als ob er etwas, was er dir gegenüber fallen gelassen hat, ziemlich bedauern würde."

Severus nickte stumm. Die Worte hatten ihn zwar tief verletzt, aber er kannte Sirius und dessen loses Mundwerk und sah es nicht als unverzeihlich an.

„Übrigens," fing Remus wieder an, „wollte ich mich noch für die Geschichte mit dem Irrwicht entschuldigen. Ich wollte dich nicht lächerlich machen oder deine Autorität untergraben. Ich wollte Neville Longbottom einfach nur zu etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen helfen und da habe ich nicht so weit gedacht."

„Schon gut, Remus.", gab Severus zurück. „Sowas klingt auch wieder ab."

„Sag mal," wechselte Remus spontan das Thema, während er auf die Regale mit Severus' eingemachten Kreaturen zuging, „du hattest zu meinen beruflichen Vorgängern nicht das herzlichste Verhältnis, oder?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Severus irritiert.

„Naja, Harry hat da sowas angedeutet.", antwortete Remus.

„Was heißt herzliches Verhältnis.", versuchte Severus zu erklären. „Quirrell war vom dunklen Lord besessen und Lockhart war ein Aufschneider, der nicht mal das Zähmen von Wichteln zustande brachte. Das war für mich genug Grund, nicht ihr bester Freund zu werden. Warum? Was hat Harry denn so ‚angedeutet'?"

„Er sagte, du seist sehr an den dunklen Künsten interessiert."

„Ist dir das neu?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nein.", antwortete Remus unbekümmert. „Aber er sagte auch, manche glauben, du würdest alles tun, um Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden."

Remus grinste.

„Und das beim Anblick von mir, wie ich einfach so ein von dir gebrautes, undefinierbares Zeug trinke."

Auch auf Severus' Gesicht breitete sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aus.

„Vielleicht hätte ich noch bleiben sollen. Das Gesicht hätte ich zu gerne gesehen."

„Das glaube ich dir.", nickte Remus immer noch grinsend und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten zum Essen gehen."

„Geh nur.", bestimmte Severus. „Ich komme gleich nach."

„Gut."

Als Severus in die Halle kamen waren schon einige Schüler da und auch Remus saß an seinem Platz und sprach mit Prof. Flitwick. Severus nahm Platz und aß wie üblich still zu Abend. Sein Blick wanderte jedoch immer wieder zu Remus rüber. Der Trank schien seine Wirkung jedoch gut zu halten, da Remus trotz bevorstehendem Vollmond munter und fröhlich wirkte. Auf ein plötzliches ungutes Gefühl warf Severus einen Blick auf die Schülertische und sein Blick traf kurz Harrys, der ihn beobachtet zu haben schien.

‚Klasse!', dachte Severus sich leicht sarkastisch. ‚Jetzt stehe ich schon wegen vermutlicher Mordplanung unter Beobachtung.'

Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, sich auszumalen, was Harry nach dem heutigen Erlebnis denken musste. Viele Schüler waren bald darauf fertig und verließen die Halle, doch gerade als auch Severus gehen wollte, kam ein Viertklässler aus Gryffindor zum Lehrertisch gerannt und rief fast panisch:

„Professor Dumbledore! Percy Weasley schickt mich! Es ist was ganz schreckliches passiert! Bitte, Sie müssen schnell kommen!"

Dem Direktor und der sich natürlich gleich verantwortlich fühlenden McGonagall schlossen sich auch gleich Remus und Severus an. So schnell es ging, liefen sie hoch zum Eingang des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes. Bei dem, was sie da sahen, musste auch Severus erstmal schlucken. Die fette Dame, die sonst aufpasste, dass kein Nicht-Gryffindor den Turm betrat, war verschwunden und die Leinwand des Gemäldes vollkommen zerschlitzt.

‚Da hat aber jemand gewütet.', dachte sich Severus und würde erst von Dumbledores Stimme wieder aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Wir müssen sie suchen.", erklärte der Direktor. „Professor McGonagall, bitte gehen Sie sofort zu Mr Filch und sagen ihm, er soll jedes Gemälde im Schloss nach der fetten Dame absuchen."

„Da werdet ihr kein Glück haben!", tönte es fast triumphierend über ihnen.

Peeves, der Poltergeist, war über ihren Köpfen erschienen und belustigte sich augenscheinlich sehr über die Szene.

„Was meinst du damit, Peeves?", fragte Dumbledore und schlagartig legte Peeves seine Frechheit ab.

Bei zwei Personen erlaubte er sich keine Mätzchen: bei Dumbledore aus Respekt und beim Blutigen Baron aus Angst.

„Sie geniert sich, Herr Oberschulleiter.", antwortete er in schleimigem Ton. „Will nicht gesehen werden. Sieht fürchterlich aus. Hab sie durch das Landschaftsgemälde oben im vierten Stock rennen sehen, Sir, sie hat sich hinter den Bäumen versteckt. Hat etwas Schreckliches gerufen."

Da er bei seinem letzten Satz fast glücklich klang, setzte er noch heuchlerisch hinzu:

„Armes Ding."

„Hat sie gesagt, wer es war?", fragte Dumbledore leise aber sachlich.

„O ja, Herr Professor Doktor Dumbledore!", ereiferte sich Peeves und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge. „Er wurde sehr zornig, als sie ihn nicht einlassen wollte, verstehen Sie."

Genüsslich machte der Poltergeist eine Pause und sah sich selbst durch die Beine, bevor er endgültig sagte:

„Übles Temperament hat er, dieser Sirius Black."

Während die Schüler fast versteinert den Poltergeist anstarrten, wechselten Severus und Remus einen entgeisterten Blick.

‚Das kann doch nicht sein!', dachte Severus. ‚Ist Sirius tatsächlich so beschränkt, dass er hier einfach reinspaziert?'

Dumbledore schickte die Schüler sofort alle in die Große Halle zurück und wies Severus und Remus an, schon damit zu beginnen, das Schloss zu durchkämmen. Zielstrebig lenkte Severus ihren gemeinsamen Weg zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Severus, was machen wir hier?", fragte Remus immer noch etwas verstört.

„Ich werde weiter nach Sirius suchen.", erklärte Severus leise, während er Remus in den Raum drängte. „Du gehst schnell durch den Gang zur Hütte, wo sich Sirius, wie ich hoffe, schon wieder befinden wird. Wenn er da ist, hoffe ich, dass du ihm ordentlich die Meinung sagst. Wenn er nicht da ist, warte dort, ich versuche ihn zu finden und irgendwie zurückzubringen."

Plötzlich knarrte ein Regal und die beiden Lehrer fuhren erschrocken zusammen.

„Ami!", stöhnte Severus, als er seine Katze auf einem der hohen Bücherregale entdeckte.

„Gut.", nickte Remus dann. „Ich nehme Ami mit und wenn Sirius da ist, schicke ich sie zu dir."

„In Ordnung.", stimmte Severus zu und verließ das Klassenzimmer, um sich auf die Suche zu machen.

In einem Gang traf er auf McGonagall, die ihm mitteilte, dass Dumbledore alle Schüler hatte in die Halle bringen lassen. Dort sollten sie diese Nacht unter Aufsicht der Vertauensschüler verbringen. Severus nahm das zur Kenntnis und trennte sich wieder von der Kollegin. Etwa 10 Minuten später konnte er sich endlich entspannen, denn Ami sprang ihm von hinten auf die Schulter, was das Zeichen dafür war, dass Sirius sich in Sicherheit befand. Er schickte Ami in seine Wohnung und tat weiterhin so, als würde er den Entflohenen suchen.

Gegen drei Uhr ging er dann zur Großen Halle, wo er wie erwartet auf Dumbledore traf, der sich gerade mit Percy Weasley unterhielt. Sein Rundgang hatte ihn dazu gebrachte eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die er Dumbledore jetzt nur möglichst geschickt klar machen musste.

„Direktor?", sprach er Dumbledore an. „Wir haben den gesamten dritten Stock durchsucht. Keine Spur von ihm. Und Filch war in den Kerkern; dort ist er auch nicht."

„Was ist mit dem Astronomieturm?", fragte Dumbledore. „Das Zimmer von Professor Trelawney? Die Eulerei?"

„Alles durchsucht..."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na gut, Severus. Ich hatte ohnehin nicht erwartet, dass Black lange trödelt."

„Haben Sie eine Idee, wie er hereingekommen ist?", fragte Severus, nur um sich abzusichern.

„Einige, Severus,"antwortete Dumbledore, „und eine unsinniger als die andere."

Severus beschloss diese seltsame Bemerkung zu ignorieren und lenkte auf seinen eigentlichen Plan zu.

„Sie erinnern sich an das Gespräch, das wir hatten, Direktor, kurz vor – ähm – Beginn des Schuljahres?"

Severus wollte auf Remus hinaus und dass er offiziell von dessen Anwesenheit ja nicht angetan war.

„In der Tat, Severus.", gab Dumbledore zu, doch Severus hörte einen gewissen warnenden Unterton.

Trotzdem setzte er seinen Plan fort.

„Es scheint – fast unmöglich – dass Black ohne Hilfe aus dem Schloss hereingekommen ist."

‚Was ja auch definitiv der Wahrheit entspricht.'

„Ich habe damals wegen dieser Stellenbesetzung meine Vorbehalte zum Ausdruck gebracht..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur ein Einziger hier im Schloss Black geholfen hat.", fuhr Dumbledore Severus streng über den Mund, bevor dieser noch ausreden konnte.

Dabei sah er den jüngeren Mann mit einem Blick an, den man bei Albus Dumbledore äußerst selten sah und Severus antwortete darauf nicht mehr.

„Ich muss runter zu den Dementoren.", erklärte der Direktor dann. „Ich sagte, ich würde ihnen berichten, wenn die Suche beendet ist."

„Wollten die nicht helfen, Sir?", mischte sich nun der bis dato schweigende Percy Weasley ein.

„O doch!", erwiderte Dumbledore kühl. „Aber solange ich hier Schulleiter bin, kommt kein Dementor über die Schwelle dieses Schlosses."

Dabei warf er Severus noch einen kurzen Blick zu, der eine gewisse Entschuldigung für die harschen Worte inne hatte. Severus sah dem Schulleiter noch eine Weile schweigend nach, doch dann verließ auch er die Halle und schlug den Weg zu seiner Wohnung ein. Unterwegs kochte er trotzdem noch vor Wut.

‚Vertrau mir doch einfach, Albus!', dachte er. ‚Ich weiß, was ich tue. Wenn Remus gehen muss, dann kann auch Sirius hier weg. Vielleicht hat er dann ein bißchen mehr Freiheit und die Dementoren ziehen hier ab. Es bringt uns doch allen nur Vorteile!'

In seiner Wohnung angekommen fiel sein Blick auf Ami, die auf seinem Sessel lag.

„Warum hört er nicht auf mich?", fragte Severus seine kleine Mitbewohnerin miedergeschlagen.

Ami sah ihn zwar einfach nur an, doch es schien, als wolle sie sagen:

„Was erwartest du? Was sollte er denn, ohne dein Insider-Wissen, von dieser Situation halten?"

Severus seufzte, ließ sich, nachdem Ami auf die Lehne gesprungen war, in den Sessel fallen und schüttelte ergeben den Kopf. Als ihm die staubgraue katze dann wieder auf den Schoß sprang, kraulte er sie hinterm Ohr und flüsterte:

„Du hast ja Recht, meine Kleine, du hast ja Recht."


	67. Vertretung

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, es hat gedauert, aber ich glaube, ich habe mein „Kreativloch"einigermaßen überwunden. Hier geht's also weiter.

Ermione: Ich hoffe, unsere kleine Differenz hat sich wenigstens ein bißchen aufgeklärt.

* * *

**Vertretung**

**(Kapitel 66)**

Stimmen auf dem Gang rissen Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Mithäftling wurde, so wie es sich anhörte, zeternd aus dem Zellentrakt geführt. Ihn ließ man schon seit ungewöhnlich langer Zeit in Ruhe, was jedoch auch Taktik sein konnte. Er war auf sich allein gestellt.

‚Wie schon so oft.', dachte er. ‚Wie auch damals.'

----------------------------------------------------

Die Idee mit Remus' Verschwinden war schief gegangen. Zwar behandelte Dumbledore Severus wie immer, doch er wusste, dass der Direktor solch indirekte Anschuldigungen sehr ernst nahm.

‚Nichts zu machen.', dachte Severus. ‚Dann müssen wir eben einen anderen Weg finden.'

Das ganze Unternehmen erschwerte sich noch dadurch, dass sich Remus und Sirius bei ihrem Gespräch direkt nach Sirius' ‚Einbruch' wohl auch etwas heftig angegangen waren und wenn Remus das so ausdrückte, durfte das schon was heißen. Zusätzlich schwebten die Dementoren immer näher um Hogwarts herum, sodass das Verschwinden zu Sirius' Versteck immer gefährlicher wurde.

„Keine Sorge, ich komme schon klar.", hatte Sirius gesagt, doch er hatte mit einer derartigen Gleichgültigkeit gesprochen, dass Severus sich nicht länger auf ein Gespräch eingelassen hatte.

Der Stress wollte kein Ende nehmen, als kurz vor den nächsten Quidditsch-Spielen McGonagall abends beinahe ungebremst in sein Büro stürmte.

„Severus, das ist die Höhe!", tobte sie. „Das ist schon beinahe unzulässig!"

„Könnten Sie mir gnädigerweise erstmal sagen, wovon Sie sprechen?", fragte Severus und sah der aufgebrachten Kollegin beinahe schon genervt ins Gesicht.

„Wovon ich spreche?"

McGonagall schien gar keinen Grund zu sehen sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich spreche davon, dass ihr Quidditsch-Captain eine Verlegung verlangt, sodass mein Team das nächste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff führen wird! Weil angeblich ihr Sucher verletzt ist."

Den letzten Satz stieß sie verächtlich aus.

„Sie kennen die Umstände von Mr Malfoys Verletzung.", versuchte Severus das Gespräch wieder zu beruhigen. „Je nach Person kann die Ausheilung eine Weile dauern und Ersatz haben wir leider nicht. Auf der anderen Seite wäre es Ihnen doch sicher auch nicht recht mit unverdientem Vorteil zu spielen, weil der gegnerische Sucher verletzt oder ein neuer noch überhaupt nicht eingespielt ist, oder irre ich da?"

Nun sah er McGonagall herausfordernd an. Sie bebte immer noch vor Wut, schob dann ihre Brille zurecht und erwiderte:

„Wir akzeptieren, aber das wird noch Konsequenzen haben, das verspreche ich Ihnen!"

Mit diesen Worte drehte sie sich um und verschwand mit knallender Tür aus dem Büro. Severus legte stöhnend den Kopf in die Hände. Das Malfoy nicht wirklich verletzt war, wussten beinahe alle. Beweisen konnte es keiner, aber alle wussten es.

‚Und der Grund, warum sie nicht spielen wollen, wird kein anderer als das verdammte Wetter der letzten Zeit sein.'

Es goss schon seit Tagen in Ströhmen und bei diesem Wetter war Quidditsch nicht nur schwierig sondern auch gefährlich.

‚Vielleicht ist dieser Verlegungsantrag gar nicht so dumm.', dachte Severus. ‚Auf die Idee hätte Minerva eigentlich auch kommen können.'

In diesem Moment klopfte es erneut.

„Ja!"

Severus versuchte seiner Stimme den üblichen harschen Klang zu geben, doch er vermutete, dass man seine absolute Unfähigkeit noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten zu hören durchaus bemerkte.

„Guten Abend, Severus, ich bin's."

Zögernd trat Remus ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Remus, wenn es eine schlechte Nachricht ist, komm bitte morgen wieder."

„Nun, schlecht, ich weiß nicht..."

Auf Remus' Stammeln sah Severus nun auf und bemühte sich seinen Schock zu verbergen. Morgen war Vollmond und Remus sah schon heute furchtbar aus. Obwohl er den Wolfsbanntrank regelmäßig zu sich nahm, ließen sich diese Erscheinungen wie Schwäche und Erschöpfungszustände direkt vor und nach der Verwandlung nicht unterdrücken. Stumm deutete Severus auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Remus setzte sich und sah Severus noch immer etwas unsicher an.

„Also, Remus, was gibt es?"

„Es geht um meinen Unterricht.", antwortete Remus. „Ich sehe mich absolut nicht in der Lage morgen meine Stunden abzuhalten, ohne vor versammelter Klasse zusammenzubrechen. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten, wenn das irgendwie möglich ist, das morgen zu übernehmen."

Damit reichte er Severus seinen Stundenplan. Irritiert überflog Severus den Plan. Das schien alles recht gut zu passen.

„Warum ich?", fragte er. „Weiß der Direktor davon?"

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen.", nickte Remus. „Zunächst war er nicht so angetan, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du der einzige wärst, der sofort zur Verfügung stünde, und von dem Stoff so viel Ahnung hat, dass er den Unterricht schon fast aus dem Stehgreif abhalten könnte. Dann hat er sein Okay dazu letztendlich doch gegeben."

Anstatt einer Antwort zog Severus nun seinen Stundenplan aus dem Schreibtisch und glich die beiden Pläne genau ab. Er hätte keine Freistunden und müsste schleunigst zwischendurch von einem Raum in den anderen kommen, aber theoretisch war das zu schaffen.

„In Ordnung.", erklärte Severus. „Nur dieses Mal?"

Remus war schon an der Tür und zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Nun, ich vermute nicht, dass es mir vor und nach den anderen Verwandlungen besser gehen wird, aber wenn es dir zuviel ist, könnte man da sicher noch eine andere Regelung finden..."

„Unsinn!", fuhr Severus dazwischen. „Ich muss das nur wissen, um mich darauf einzustellen. Also immer vor und nach der Verwandlung."

„Danke, Severus.", lächelte Remus erleichtert. „Du weißt gar nicht, was du damit für mich tust."

Es kam Severus vor, als hätte Remus beim Gehen ein paar Kilo weniger auf den Schultern.

Am nächsten Tag kam also die Bewährungsprobe: Severus würde, wenn auch nur als Ausnahme, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten.

‚Nicht so, wie ich mir das gewünscht habe,' dachte er auf dem Weg zum Unterrichtsraum, ‚aber es ist ein Anfang.'

Ungebremst, wie er das üblicherweise auch bei seinem Zaubertränkeunterricht tat, stürmte er in den Klassenraum. Gezwungenermaßen verlangsamte er seine Schritte kurz vor dem Pult dann doch. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Kerkerlabor war es hier entschieden heller und verärgert bemerkte Severus, dass ihm diese extreme Lichtzufuhr doch zu schaffen machte.

‚Wieder ein Punkt für die Vampier-Fledermaus-Theorie!', dachte er wütend und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun zum ersten Mal der Klasse zu.

Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Es war der dritte Jahrgang Gryffindor und Hufflepuff.

‚Klasse! Ich versuche mich hier mit den Gegebenheiten zu arrangieren und darf mich gleichzeitig mit meinen drei Lieblingsgryffindors auseinandersetzen.'

Dabei fand sein Blick die Reihe, in der Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley saßen. Aber wo war Harry? Severus begnügte sich damit, dies zu ignorieren und wandte sich dem Unterricht zu.

„Meine Herrschaften, ich kann Ihnen versichern ebenso wenig begeistert darüber zu sein, sich mit Ihnen auseinandersetzen zu müssen wie Sie.", begann Severus in seinem herabwürdigenden Ton. „Doch ich fürchte, sowohl Sie als auch leider Gottes ich sind diesem Schicksal hilflos unterworfen."

Mit hämischem Grinsen unter anderem über die fassungslosen Gesichter der Schüler nahm Severus am Pult platz.

„Nun, wie ich zu meinem Missfallen feststellen musste, liegen keinerlei Unterlagen seitens Professor Lupin vor, sodass..."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Klassenzimmertür und ein abgehetzter Harry Potter, der ihn nicht mal ansah, keuchte:

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich zu spät komme, Professor Lupin, ich..."

In diesem Moment sah er auf und genüsslich stellte Severus fest, dass der Junge bei seinem Anblick erstarrte.

„Diese Unterrichtsstunde hat vor zehn Minuten begonnen, Potter,"bemerkte Severus, ohne weiter auf seine Anwesenheit einzugehen, „und ich denke, wir ziehen Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab. Setz dich."

Doch der Junge reagierte nicht.

„Wo ist Professor Lupin?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Er sagt, er fühle sich heute zu krank, um zu unterrichten.", antwortete Severus mit schiefem Lächeln, da es ja eigentlich korrekt war, was er sagte. „Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich setzen?"

„Was hat er denn?"

Erneut widersetzte sich Harry der Aufforderung.

„Nichts Lebensbedrohliches.", erklärte Severus, sah Harry dabei jedoch mit einem Blick an, der ihn an den Trank, den der Junge wohl immernoch für Gift hielt, erinnern sollte. „Noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, und wenn ich dich noch einmal auffordern muss, dich zu setzen, werden's fünfzig."

Nach dieser Drohung setzte sich Harry endlich und Severus konnte fortfahren.

„Wie ich gerade sagte, bevor Potter uns unterbrach, hat Professor Lupin keine Notizen über Stoff hinterlassen, den Sie bisher behandelt haben..."

„Bitte, Sir, wir haben Irrwichte behandelt, Rotkappen, Kappas und Grindelohs,"fuhr ihm Hermine Granger sofort in seine Atempause, „und wir wollten gerade mit..."

„Schweigen Sie!", übertönte Severus sie kalt. „Ich habe nicht um Aufklärung gebeten. Mir ist nur Professor Lupins Misswirtschaft aufgestoßen."

„Er ist der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, den wir je hatten.", kam es mutig aus der Ecke von Dean Thomas.

Severus funkelte ihn an, da ihm die Kritik dieser Aussage nicht entgangen war.

‚Auch wenn sie im Rückblick auf die Vorgänger durchaus der Wahrheit entspricht.'

„Sie sind leicht zufrieden zu stellen.", kommentierte Severus das ganze nur. „Lupin überfordert Sie ja kaum - ich selbst gehe davon aus, dass schon Erstklässler mit Rotkappen und Grindelohs fertig werden. Heute behandeln wir..."

Damit griff er nach dem Unterrichtsbuch und blätterte darin. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Bild ins Auge, dass seinen Ursprungsplan vielleicht doch noch durchsetzen ließ.

„...Werwölfe.", vollendete Severus den Satz.

„Aber, Sir,"kam es wieder von Hermine Granger, die aus Verwarnungen offenbar nicht lernte, „wir sollten jetzt noch nicht die Werwölfe behandeln, eigentlich wollten wir mit Hinkepanks anfangen..."

„Miss Granger," erwiderte Severus und ließ die ganze Klasse spüren, dass er gereizt war, „ich war davon ausgegangen, dass ich den Unterricht halte und nicht Sie. Und nun schlagen Sie alle die Seite dreihundertundvierundneunzig auf."

Nachdem nicht sofort eine Reaktion kam, setzte Severus etwas lauter nach:

„Alle, habe ich gesagt! Und zwar sofort!"

Auf diese harsche Anordnung blätterten die Schüler dann doch in ihren Büchern, um die Seite 394 zu lesen.

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, wie man einen Werwolf von einem richtigen Wolf unterscheidet?", fragte Severus, gleich nachdem das Blättern aufgehört hatte.

Alle Hände, abgesehen von der Hermine Grangers, blieben unten, ob das Trotz oder tatsächliches Unwissen war, war in dieser Situation schwer zu beurteilen.

„Keiner?", hakte Severus nach, wobei er Hermine Granger wie des öfteren mit Nichtachtung strafte. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Professor Lupin Ihnen nicht einmal den einfachen Unterschied zwischen..."

„Wir haben Ihnen doch gesagt, dass wir noch nicht bei den Werwölfen waren!", fiel ihm unerwartet Parvati Patil ins Wort. „Wir sind immer noch auf..."

„Ruhe!", fauchte Severus sie geladen an, denn wenn er etwas hasste, war es, unterbrochen zu werden.

‚Wie soll ich denn bei soviel Widerstand einen Plan in Gang bringen, der das Beste für alle ist?'

Nachdem er kurz durchgeatmet und sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fuhr er in seinem üblichen, bedrohlich-ruhigem Ton fort:

„Schön, schön, schön, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal auf eine dritte Klasse stoßen würde, die nicht einmal einen Werwolf erkennt, wenn sie einem gegenübersteht. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore ausdrücklich davon in Kenntnis setzen, wie weit Sie hinterher sind..."

„Bitte, Sir," platzte nun wieder einmal Hermine Granger hervor, „der Werwolf ist vom echten Wolf durch mehrere Merkmale zu unterscheiden. Die Schnauze des Werwolfs..."

„Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Sie einfach reinreden, Miss Granger.", schnitt Severus ihr das Wort ab, blieb jedoch völlig gelassen. „Noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin sind."

Mit wässrigen Augen ließ sie die Hand sinken, während der Rest der Klasse Severus wütend anstarrte.

‚Was denn? Der von uns, der sie in seinem Leben noch nie so genannt hat, werfe den ersten Stein.'

Severus wollte gerade die Ausführungen über den Leistungsstand der Klasse zu Ende bringen, als Ron Weasley auffuhr.

„Sie haben uns eine Frage gestellt und sie weiß die Antwort! Warum fragen Sie eigentlich, wenn Sie es doch nicht wissen wollen?"

‚Jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen!', dachte Severus und spürte eine Wut in sich,wie eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr.

Langsam, wobei er sich immer mehr aufbaute, ging er drohend auf den Schüler zu, blieb vor der Bank stehen und sah mit einem richtenden Blick drohend auf den Schüler herab.

„Strafarbeit, Weasley, und wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass Sie meine Unterrichtsweise kritisieren, dann wird Ihnen das wirklich Leid tun."

Alle um ihn herum hatten den Atem angehalten und auch der Angesprochene senkte geschlagen den Kopf.

Während dem gesamten Rest der Stunde wagte keiner mehr etwas zu sagen, auch nicht als Severus durch die Reihen streifte und an ihren bei Remus geschriebenen Arbeiten herumkritisierte.

„Ganz schlecht erklärt... das ist nicht richtig, der Kappa kommt häufiger in der Mongolei vor... Professor Lupin hat dafür acht von zehn Punkten gegeben? Bei mir hätten Sie keine drei bekommen..."

Obwohl er wusste, dass es sich nicht unbedingt positiv auf seinen zukünftigen Vertretungsunterricht in dieser Klasse auswirken würde, musste Severus sich einfach so abreagieren, da die Schüler, wie eigentlich generell, wissen sollten, dass er sich nichts gefallen ließ. Als es schließlich zum Stundenende läutete, kam Severus wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Plan zurück und hielt die Klasse auf.

„Sie schreiben einen Aufsatz über die Frage, wie man einen Werwolf erkennt und tötet. Ich will bis Montagmorgen zwei Rollen Pergamnet darüber sehen. Wird Zeit, dass einer die Klasse in den Griff kriegt."

Unwilliges Gemurmel kam auf, doch Severus ignorierte das und beendete seine Ansprache:

„Weasley, Sie bleiben noch, wir müssen über Ihre Strafarbeit sprechen."

Nachdem die ganze Klasse gegangen war und Ron Weasley allein im Gang zwischen den Bänken stand, kam Severus auf ihn zu.

„Mr Weasley," setzte er betont ruhig an, „Sie sind doch jetzt seit drei Jahren auf dieser Schule. Und seit drei Jahren haben Sie bei mir, regelmäßig erfolglos, Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Gerade SIE sollten wissen, dass ich mir keinerlei unbegründete und unqualifizierte Kritik, wenn man das gütigerweise noch so nennen darf, gefallen lasse. Oder etwa nicht?"

Mit verschrängten Armen stand er abwartend vor dem Jungen.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete dieser leise.

Von seiner vorhin gezeigten Aufmüpfigkeit war nichts mehr vorhanden.

„Gut, nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, werden Sie die Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel putzen. Und zwar OHNE Zauberei. Und jetzt raus, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Geschockt starrte der Junge ihn an, doch dann suchte er zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit schleunigst das Weite.


	68. Absturz aus Sehnsucht

Anmerkung von Tasha: So hier kommt wieder ein Bröckchen. Die Zeit hat es wieder zugelassen. Nur, falls ihr noch nicht abgesprungen seid. ;-)

* * *

Absturz aus Sehnsucht

(Kapitel 67)

Am nächsten Tag war Quidditch angesagt. Severus, der sowieso nicht hemmungslos begeistert von diesem Spiel war, konnte absolut nicht verstehen, wie man bei diesem Wetter ein Spiel abhalten konnte. Es goss in Strömen, stürmte und eigentlich konnte man kaum die nächsten 5 Meter um sich herum erkennen.

‚Zum Glück war mein Team, wunderlicherweise, schlau genug, sich davor zu drücken.'

Severus beschloss, diesem Beispiel zu folgen und verbrachte diesen an sich schon unangenehmen Tag in seinem Kerkerlabor. Er war gerade dabei einen Abschwelltrank nachzubrauen, um den Poppy Pomfrey ihn gebeten hatte, als plötzlich Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge zuckten.

Als Severus wieder die klare Umgebung seines Labors sah, bemerkte er, dass er das Gefäß mit der Lösung, die er gerade hatte hinzugeben wollen, fallen gelassen hatte. Ärgerlich wischte er die Flüssigkeit mit einem Zauberstabschwenk weg. Dann lehnte er sich an seinen Labortisch.

Was waren das plötzlich für Bilder gewesen? Sein Vater, seine Mutter, Elisabeth, Kai, James, Lily, all die wichtigen Menschen, die Severus im Laufe der Jahre verloren hatte. Und ihre Stimmen.

‚Wäre es möglich...', dachte Severus und sein Blick schweifte zu dem kleinen Kerkerfenster.

„Nein, unmöglich!", wies er sich selbst zurecht und wollte sich gerade wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, als ein riesiger Tumult von draußen heranklang.

Severus war etwas verwirrt. Das klang nach der ganzen Schule. Sollten sie das Spiel wirklich abgebrochen haben? Soweit er sich zurück erinnern konnte, war das noch nie vorgekommen.

‚Aber fertig sind die auf keinen Fall. Nicht nach so kurzer Zeit.'

Da sein Projekt sowieso erstmal auf Eis gelegt war, hielt Severus es für besser, sich über das Geschehen zu informieren und begab sich in die Eingangshalle.

Die Schüler drängten sich, alles war in heller Aufregung. Hier und da schnappte Severus Gesprächsfetzen auf, es ging um einen Absturz und irgendein furchtbares Geschehen, wobei Severus der Unterschied nicht ganz klar wurde. Schließlich erreichte er Dumbledore und McGonagall, die noch unten an der Treppe zum Krankenflügel standen.

„Minerva, bitte kümmern Sie sich um den Jungen. Ich habe einen wichtigen Brief zu schreiben."

Man brauchte nicht viel Feingefühl, um zu spüren, wie wütend der Direktor war, auch wenn das im Vergleich zu anderen Leuten immer noch harmlos wirkte. McGonagall nickte nur und eilte die Treppe zum Krankenflügel hoch. Severus beschloss, Dumbledore zu folgen. Einen letzten Blick erhaschte er noch auf die Gryffindor-Mannschaft, die ihrer Hauslehrerin die Treppe hoch folgte. Der Kreis der Gestürzten schränkte sich ein, da nur Harry Potter und Kapitän Oliver Wood fehlten. Doch Severus hielt es für wichtiger jetzt mit Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen.

Dieser nannte das Passwort für sein Büro und trat dicht gefolgt von Severus ein. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und zum ersten Mal drehte sich Dumbledore zu Severus um. Ein Lächeln huschte nun über das Gesicht des alten Mannes. Er wusste, dass Severus in solchen Fällen keine Aufforderung brauchte.

„Du willst also einen wichtigen Brief schreiben?", begann Severus das Gespräch.

„Ja, der Minister wird etwas von mir zu hören kriegen."

Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und bedeutete Severus sich auch zu setzen, doch wie es so seine Angewohnheit war, blieb der Jüngere lieber stehen.

„Ich habe gehört, Harry Potter ist gestürzt?", fragte Severus weiter.

Natürlich hatte er das so nicht gehört, aber es war seine logische Schlussfolgerung aus allem. Dumbledore nickte. Dann legte er die Feder, mit der er gerade zu schreiben begonnen hatte, zur Seite und sah Severus direkt an.

„Die Dementoren sind auf das Quidditch-Feld gekommen, Severus."

„Was?"

Entsetzt sah Severus ihn an. Die Wirkung der Dementoren auf die Schüler war nicht auszudenken, wenn sogar er, wie ihm jetzt klar wurde, im entfernten Kerker ihre Wirkung gespürt hatte.

„Harry muss durch ihre Wirkung die Kontrolle verloren haben und ist aus fast 15 Metern abgestürzt."

Das konnte sich Severus gut vorstellen, denn er hatte so eine Ahnung über das, was Harry gesehen und gehört haben könnte.

„15 Meter?", hakte Severus nach. „Und das hat er einfach so überstanden?"

„Glücklicherweise konnte ich ihn rechtzeitig abfangen.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er ist zwar bewusstlos, aber ich denke, dass ihm soweit nichts passiert ist. Nur seinen Besen hat es wohl erwischt."

‚Na, damit werden wir wohl leben können.', dachte sich Severus, wechselte dann aber das Thema.

„Warum waren die Dementoren auf dem Feld? Ich dachte, sie haben Befehl, die Ein- und Ausgänge zu bewachen und dürfen das Gelände nicht betreten."

„Das ist auch richtig so.", erklärte Dumbledore mit bestimmtem Nicken. „Doch sie wissen ganz genau, wo ihre Ausnahmen sind und die haben sie hier genutzt."

„Welche denn wären?"

„Sie behaupteten, Sirius Black wäre im Stadion gewesen und wollten ihn an sich nehmen."

Severus schaffte es erst nach Sekunden, sein Erstaunen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Aber das ist doch unmöglich, oder?"

Severus musterte den Direktor. Er musste wissen, ob sein Mentor etwas ahnte.

„Ich denke, dass es ein vorgeschobener Grund war.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Damit habe ich irgendwann gerechnet, aber jetzt kam es doch überraschend. Die Dementoren sind erbost darüber, dass sie sich nicht frei hier auf dem Gebiet von Hogwarts umsehen dürfen und jetzt schieben sie den angeblich gesehenen Flüchtling vor, um genau das zu erreichen. Aber das hat Konsequenzen, glaub mir, sowahr ich Albus Dumbledore heiße."

Während der Direktor den begonnenen Brief weiterschrieb, versuchte Severus eine klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Schulleiter unbewusst wirklich Recht, die Dementoren hatten den Grund wirklich nur erfunden und Sirius war gar nicht im Stadion gewesen.

Doch noch während er sich damit zu beruhigen versuchte, klopfte es an der Tür. Auf Dumbledores ‚Herein' betrat McGonagall den Raum.

„Minerva, wie geht es Harry?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Wie wir erwartet haben, schläft er nur seinen Schock aus.", antwortete sie. „Getan hat er sich dank Ihnen nichts."

„Ist sonst noch was?", fragte Severus, als die Kollegin mit einem energischen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ach, nichts weiter," erklärte sie, „nur dass Sybill mich angesprochen hat und mir sagte, es sei der Grimm gewesen, der Harry Potter verfolgt und töten will. So ein Blödsinn!"

Severus wurde plötzlich nachdenklich, entschuldigte sich und verschwand wieder zurück in den Kerker. Natürlich nahm er Sybill Trelawney auch nicht ganz für voll, aber soweit seine Kenntnisse noch reichten, war der Grimm eine Art großer Hund und Hund ließ bei ihm wieder eine unschöne Assoziation zu.

‚Lass das bitte nicht wahr sein!'

Mit diesem Stoßgebet verschwand Severus aus dem Schloss. Da Remus immer noch nicht fit war, musste er sich nun darum kümmern.

Dumbledores Wirkung auf die Dementoren schien imens gewesen zu sein, denn Severus schaffte es ohne weiteres Aufsehen zur Peitschenden Weide und in den Geheimgang. Als er in der Hütte ankam, saß Sirius da und kratzte mit einem Stock auf dem Boden herum.

„Severus! Schön, dass du mich mal wieder besuchen kommst. Hatten ja lange nicht das Vergnügen."

„Wir werden sehen, ob es ein Vergnügen wird.", gab Severus ernst zurück.

Sirius musterte ihn.

„Du weißt vom Spiel?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Severus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, um sich einen Moment zu sammeln.

„Sirius, warum?"

„Naja, bei meinem letzten Streifzug..."

Severus' hochgezogene Augenbrauen ließen Sirius kurz innehalten, bevor er fortfuhr.

„...bei diesem Streifzug habe ich zufällig mitbekommen, dass heute ein Quidditch-Spiel stattfinden sollte, bei dem Gryffindor antritt. Sev, ich wollte Harry fliegen sehen! Ich kann mich noch an James erinnern. Seine Technik, seine Manöver, sein Tempo, sagenhaft!"

„Du begreifst es einfach nicht!", rief Severus aufgebracht. „Es geht hier nicht um James oder um irgendwelche Manöver! Fakt ist: Du warst im Stadion; die Dementoren haben deine Gegenwart gespürt und sind auf das Gelände gekommen. Bist du eigentlich nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen?"

„Keine Sorge, ich war schnell genug weg. Ich weiß, wie man mit denen umgehen muss."

„Das vielleicht," gestand Severus zu, „aber offensichtlich lässt du dabei außer Acht, welche Wirkung diese Kreaturen auf die Kinder, insbesondere Harry, haben können."

Bei dem Namen seines Patenkindes verlor Sirius' Blick seine Sorglosigkeit.

„Was ist mit Harry?"

„Er war von dem Auftauchen dieser Bestien dermaßen geschockt, dass er abgestürzt ist.", antwortete Severus. „Aus etwa 15 Metern Höhe."

Sirius sprang auf.

„Er ist doch nicht..."

„Nein, ihm ist nichts passiert.", klärte Severus auf, bevor Sirius noch zu Ende fragen konnte. „Der Direktor hat ihn rechtzeitig aufgefangen. Aber hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung, was Harry gehört oder gesehen haben könnte?"

Er trat einen Schritt näher.

„Was wohl die mit Abstand schlimmste Situation in seinem jungen Leben war?"

Sirius starrte ihn entsetzt an und Severus konnte sehen, dass sein Gegenüber genau wusste, dass er vom Tode James' und Lilys sprach. Geschlagen sank Sirius wieder auf den verstaubten Sessel nieder, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte.

„Was, glaubst du, wird jetzt passieren?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Das hängt, mal wieder, von dir ab.", antwortete Severus und konnte sich den sarkastischen Unterton nicht verkneifen. „Wenn du endlich tust, was wir dir gesagt haben und keine Alleingänge mehr unternimmst, wird sich vielleicht bald alles wieder beruhigen."

„Nein, ich meine wegen Harry."

Der schuldbewusste Tonfall von Sirius ließ Severus kurz einen Seitenblick auf den Kameraden werfen, bevor er antwortete.

„So wie ich ihn einschätze, wird er nicht weiter darüber reden und es, bildlich gesprochen, zu den Akten legen. Einzig der Verlust seines Besens wird ihn wohl noch eine gewisse Zeit mitnehmen."

„Wieso? Was ist denn mit dem Besen? Ich dachte, es sei nichts passiert?"

„Harry nicht.", erklärte Severus. „Aber sein Besen ist direkt weiter gebraust, bis er mit der Peitschenden Weide zusammengestoßen ist. Und was dann passiert, brauch ich dir ja wohl nicht zu erklären."

„Irreparabel?", fragte Sirius.

„Der Kollege Flitwick hat sich der Sache angenommen, aber ich persönlich sehe schwarz.", antwortete Severus.

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Sirius sah versteinert zu Boden. Severus konnte sich denken, was in ihm vorging. Dass sein Patenkind in Gefahr geriet, weil er einen Anfall von Egoismus und Freiheitsdrang hatte, traf ihn sehr tief. Aber genauso gut wusste Severus, dass dieser harte Dämpfer jetzt wirklich sein musste.

„Also," brach Severus die Stille, „ich muss dann wieder."

„Wie geht es eigentlich Remus?", fragte Sirius plötzlich, als Severus schon an der Tür war. „Wir hatten doch erst Vollmond."

„Gelinde gesagt geht es ihm so miserabel wie immer.", antwortete Severus kurz. „Der Trank verhindert zwar das Aussetzen des Verstandes, aber die Verwandlung und die damit verbundene Quälerei nicht."

Bevor dieses Thema ausufern konnte, war Severus verschwunden.

‚Ich weiß, es ist hart, dich jetzt mit diesem Gewissen allein zu lassen.', dachte er auf dem Rückweg. ‚Aber vielleicht ist dies die einzige Chance, dass du endlich vernünftig wirst.'


	69. Überraschungen

Überraschungen

(Kapitel 68)

Severus war sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob er sich gerne an die Zeit damals zurückerinnerte. Natürlich war er froh gewesen, dass er wenigstens in irgendeiner Weise die Gesellschaft von Remus und Sirius hatte, doch die meiste Zeit hatten sie nicht gerade fröhlich miteinander verbracht.

‚Eigentlich sind Sirius und ich fast nur ruppig miteinander umgegangen.', dachte Severus und wünschte sich aus heutiger Sicht sehnlichst, dass es anders gewesen wäre.

Aber trotz all dieser Sachen musste er zugeben, dass dieses Jahr wirklich besonders war.

‚Und auch ein bißchen verrückt.'

------------------------------------------------

Sirius hatte sich äußerst zusammengenommen, seit Severus ihm den Kopf gewaschen hatte. Soweit Severus es mitbekam, blieb der ehemalige Gryffindor brav in seinem Versteck und die Kameraden sahen ihn nur, wenn sie ihm etwas zu essen herschmuggelten. Severus war davon sehr beruhigt. Endlich schien wieder alles relativ geordnet zu funktionieren. Daher reagierte Severus auch eigentlich nicht überrascht als Remus in der Folgewoche abends an seine Tür klopfte.

„Stör ich, Severus?"

„Nein, komm rein. Eigentlich habe ich dich schon fast erwartet."

„Ach ja?", fragte Remus verwirrt, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Was meinst du denn, warum ich komme?"

„Ich schätze mal, du hast den Auftrag, eine Beschwerde vorzubringen."

Severus stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und sah Remus abwartend an.

„Volltreffer!"

Wie von Severus gedeutet nahm Remus Platz.

„Du hättest den dritten Jahrgang erleben müssen! Die waren außer sich! Du hättest die ganze Zeit nur gemeckert, dich über meine Unterrichtsweise beschwert, ihre Arbeiten schlecht gemacht und ihnen zu allerletzt auch noch Hausaufgaben aufgegeben: zwei Rollen Pergament über Werwölfe."

„Abgesehen von dem negativen Beigeschmack der Ausdrucksweise entspricht das den Tatsachen.", nickte Severus.

„Wieso, Severus?", fragte Remus. „Wieso machst du das?"

„Nun, die Schüler sind es gewohnt von mir gefordert zu werden.", erklärte Severus. „Wenn ich den Vertretungsunterricht schweifen lasse, dann ufert das bald so aus, dass wir es ganz vergessen können. Und möglicherweise breitet sich das Ganze dann auch noch auf meinen Zaubertränkeunterricht aus."

„Dass du den Unterricht in deiner Manier führst, hab ich mir schon gedacht," bemerkte Remus, „aber warum Werwölfe?"

Severus drehte den Kopf zur Seite und fixierte eine Kante seines Schreibtisches. Sollte er Remus die Wahrheit über seinen Plan sagen?

„Es tut mir leid.", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein schwieriges Thema wählen und ehe ich richtig nachgedacht hatte, hatte ich es schon gesagt. Wahrscheinlich war ich durch die ewigen Kommentare der Schüler darüber, wie viel besser du das machst, mit den Gedanken so sehr auf dich fixiert, dass ich einfach reflexartig Werwölfe gesagt habe. Ich werde die Aufgabe einfach nichtig machen, einverstanden?"

„Brauchst du nicht, das hab ich schon.", erklärte Remus und lächelte dann. „Nett dass du an mich gedacht hast."

Auch Severus lächelte gezwungen. Er hatte an Remus gedacht, wenn auch in einer etwas anderen Weise.

„Harry scheint sich von seinem Sturz gut erholt zu haben.", bemerkte er dann, um möglichst schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Körperlich ja, aber er scheint extrem unzufrieden mit sich zu sein.", antwortete Remus. „Er war bei mir und sagte, dass er nicht verstehen könne, wieso er so anfällig für die Dementoren ist."

„Für die Erklärung brauch ich keine zwei Sätze.", kommentierte Severus.

Remus nickte nur.

„Das hab ich ihm auch erklärt, aber in der Beziehung ist er so stur wie sein Vater, er will keine solche Schwachstelle haben."

„Und was hat er sich da vorgestellt?", fragte Severus leicht sarkastisch. „Die Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf zu streichen oder will er sich persönlich beim Zaubereiminister beschweren?"

„Weder noch."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hatte ja mitbekommen, dass ich im Hogwarts-Express einen Dementor per Patronus-Zauber vertrieben habe und den will er jetzt auch lernen."

„Patronus-Zauber?", fragte Severus. „Meinst du nicht, das ist ein bißchen viel für einen Jungen seines Alters und in seiner Situation?"

„Vielleicht," gab Remus zu, „aber ich glaube, es ist immer noch besser, er versucht sich daran, als sich mit den schrecklichen Erlebnissen, die er sieht und hört, abzufinden."

Das Argument war schlüssig. Severus wusste ja selbst, wie belastend so etwas sein konnte.

„Ich blase es schon ab, wenn es zuviel wird.", versprach Remus. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe Sirius ein Magazin über Rennbesen gebracht. Ich dachte, das heitert ihn vielleicht ein bißchen auf."

„Bloß nicht zu sehr.", gab Severus zurück. „Wir wissen ja mittlerweile, was sein Euphorie anrichten kann."

Remus lächelte etwas kopfschüttelnd und verabschiedete sich dann, da er sich noch immer etwas schonte. Auch Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nun nicht verkneifen, als er über seine Ausdrucksweise Sirius betreffend nachdachte. Dieser war zwar der Erwachsene und Harry das Kind, doch gelegentlich hatte Severus das starke Gefühl, er hätte es mit zwei Kindern zu tun, zwei äußerst anstrengenden Kindern.

Das Hogsmeadewochenende kam und ging, es verhielt sich wie immer und Severus wollte schon seinen Start in eine schülerfreie Zeit genießen, als er wieder einmal erfreulichen Besuch bekam.

„Lucius!"

Severus versuchte das Genervte in seiner Stimme durch einen Ausdruck von Überraschung zu ersetzen, als er im dunklen Kerkergang vor seinem Büro auf den ehemaligen Hauskameraden traf.

„Schön, dass du endlich kommst, Severus," gab Lucius von sich und überging Severus' Stimmlage, „ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen."

„Das dachte ich mir fast.", murmelte Severus beinahe unverständlich, öffnete seine Bürotür und ließ Lucius Malfoy ein.

Dieser ließ einen leicht abfälligen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und nahm dann unaufgefordert auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch platz.

„Nun, Lucius, was musst du denn so Dringendes mit mir besprechen?", fragte Severus, während er sich setzte.

„Es geht um die Untersuchung des schrecklichen Vorfalls an meinem Sohn.", erklärte Lucius Malfoy.

‚Ein gewisser Hang zur Dramatik scheint in der Familie zu liegen.'

„Dumbledore hat es zwar geschafft, dass die Schulbeiräte diesem Hagrid keine Schuld zuweisen, aber bei dem Hippogreif habe ich mich durchgesetzt."

Triumphierend sah er Severus an.

„Was heißt...?", fragte Severus und miemte den Gespannten.

„Was heißt, es wird eine Anhörung geben, in der über die Beseitigung eines solch gefährlichen Geschöpfes gesprochen wird.", antwortete Malfoy. „Und so wie ich das nach meiner offiziellen Beschwerde sehe, wird dieses Vieh nicht mehr lange zu leben haben."

„Erfreulich, dass du deine Interessen wieder einmal durchgesetzt hast, aber warum kommst du dann jetzt damit zu mir?"

„Nun, Hagrid wird angehört werden und vermutlich auch Dumbledore.", erklärte Malfoy. „Sie werden natürlich versuchen, das Ganze zu verharmlosen, deshalb sollst du als Hauslehrer und objektive Person auftreten und den Sachverhalt korrekt erklären."

Severus lächelte, lehnte sich zurück und sah Lucius Malfoy kalt an.

„Da hast du nun so eifrig darüber nachgedacht und dich doch verrechnet.", gab er zurück. „Ich habe keinerlei Berechtigung dort aufzutreten. Ich war beim fraglichen Geschehen nicht dabei und kenne die Versionen nur vom Hörensagen. Zweitens stehe ich, im Gegensatz zum Direktor, in keinem Verhältnis zu Hagrid, das mir eine Prozessaussage erlauben würde und drittens dürfte es auch für die Schulbeiräte nicht schwer sein, die Hintergründe zu durchschauen, wenn du mich als Zeugen ankündigst: ehemaliger Schulkamerad des Vaters und Hauslehrer des Sohnes, ob der wohl parteiisch aussagt?"

„Du verweigerst mir also deine Hilfe?"

Mit gereiztem Blick lehnte Malfoy sich nach vorne.

„Aber keineswegs, Lucius!", antwortete Severus ruhig. „Ich habe dir nur, wie du wünschtest, objektive Fakten auf den Tisch gelegt. Natürlich kannst du beim Ausschuss trotzdem auf meine Ladung bestehen. Wenn ich es offiziell schwarz auf weiß vor mir liegen habe, werde ich mich hüten zu solch einem Termin nicht zu erscheinen."

Lucius Malfoy setzte sich auf und Severus konnte sehen, wie der blonde Ex-Slytherin sich zu beruhigen versuchte.

„Gut.", sagte er schließlich gezwungen ruhig. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort."

Damit verließ er das Büro.

„Auch dir noch einen schönen Abend!", bemerkte Severus, wobei er eigentlich nur noch mit der Tür sprach, die hinter Malfoy Senior ins Schloss gefallen war.

Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln verließ Severus sein Büro und ging in seine Wohnung. Er machte sich keinerlei Sorgen wegen dieser Sache. Das Verlangen Malfoys Severus zu laden würde sofort abgelehnt werden, da die parteiische Aussage zugunsten der Malfoys zu offensichtlich war. Severus beschloss, sich darum keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte so schon genug im Kopf.

Wie diese Gedanken aussahen, zeigte sich kurz vor Weihnachten. Severus hatte wieder einmal seit langer Zeit soviel Freiraum, dass er sich bei Sirius blicken lassen konnte. Dieser sprang auch gleich auf, als Severus zur Tür reintrat.

„Severus! Gott sei Dank! Du musst mir helfen!"

Severus blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte er reflexartig.

„Nichts!", wehrte sich Sirius. „Eigentlich..."

„Und uneigentlich?"

„Ich habe einen Feuerblitz bestellt."

„Einen was?"

Irritiert sah Severus den Kameraden an.

„Einen Feuerblitz.", wiederholte Sirius. „Einen Rennbesen, für Harry."

„Wie, zur Hölle, hast du das denn gemacht?"

Severus fühlte sich einem Wutanfall schon wieder sehr nahe.

„Remus hatte mir doch dieses Magazin mitgebracht.", erklärte Sirius. „Da war hinten ein Bestellschein dran und so hab ich den Besen bestellt."

„Ach, und auf den Bestellschein hast du wahrscheinlich ‚für Harry Potter von Sirius Black' draufgeschrieben!"

„Natürlich nicht! Ich hab das Ding auf deinen Namen bestellt."

„Du hast was?"

Nun überschlug sich Severus' Stimme beinahe.

„Bist du endgültig verrückt geworden?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen. „Du musst ihn nur noch abholen, bezahlt ist er schon."

„Ach, und wie?", fragte Severus, während er sich ansatzweise zu beruhigen versuchte.

„Nun ja, ich hab noch ein bißchen Geld in einem kleinen Versteck gehabt... keine Sorge, das Geld ist vollkommen rechtmäßig! Sollte was für schlechte Zeiten sein. Ich hab es mitten in der Nacht bei dem Laden in Hogsmeade eingeworfen mit der Notiz, offiziell von dir, du hättest es nicht vor Ladenschluss geschafft. Du musst ihn wirklich nur noch abholen, ihn aufbewahren und ihn Harry zu Weihnachten irgendwie zukommen lassen."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Severus auf einen Sessel sinken.

„Sirius, warum machst du sowas immer wieder?", fragte er dann fast ein bißchen verzweifelt.

„Diesmal ist es wirklich eine Ausnahme.", schwor Sirius. „Ich hab nach deiner Standpauke wirklich nachgedacht und eingesehen, dass das wirklich nicht richtig von mir war. Dieser Besen ist nur so eine Art Schadenswiedergutmachung. Erstens hat Harry ja sowieso fast 13 Jahre nichts von mir gehabt und zweitens ist es ja nur meine Schuld, dass sein Besen Totalschaden erlitten hat. Bitte, Severus, tu es dieses eine Mal für mich!"

Die Begründung war schlüssig und bevor sich Sirius noch dazu hinreißen ließ, auf den Knien vor ihm rumzurutschen, nickte Severus, bevor er sich der direkt folgenden, stürmischen Dankesumarmung erwehren musste.

„Schon gut!", murrte Severus, während er den anderen abwehrte. „Aber das bleibt wirklich ein Ausnahme."

„Natürlich! Danke!"

Bevor Sirius in einen weiteren Anfall von Dankesbekundungen verfallen konnte, hatte Severus schnellstmöglich das Weite gesucht. Er freute sich ja, wenn mal nicht von vornherein abgelehnt wurde, aber das war dann doch zuviel des Guten.


	70. Das FeuerblitzProblem

Anmerkung von Tasha: So, hier kommt wieder was. Nennt es ein Lückenfüllerkapitel oder schreibt einfach euren Kommentar dazu.

P.S.: Nur eine kleine Ankündigung: Meine Story ist so geplant, dass ich der Geschichte bis einschließlich Band 5 folge. Danach geht es mit meinem eigenen Schluss weiter. Wollte ich nur gesagt haben.

* * *

Das Feuerblitz-Problem

(Kapitel 69)

Dass Severus es kaum noch gewöhnt war, Post zu bekommen, merkte er, als ein paar Tage nach seinem Gespräch mit Sirius eine Eule mit der Abholbestätigung des Feuerblitzes bei ihm landete. Hastig steckte er das Schreiben ein, denn er hatte auf neugierige Fragen der Kollegen wirklich keinen Nerv.

‚Warum hab' ich mich bloß breitschlagen lassen?', fluchte er innerlich und machte sich ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Normalerweise war es gegen seine Natur, Dinge so weit hinauszuschieben, doch in diesem Fall hatte er sich gedacht: Umso weniger Zeit dieses Ding bei ihm liegt, umso besser.

Bevor er den Laden betrat, inspizierte Severus mit geschultem Blick sowohl die Straße als auch den Innenraum des Geschäfts. Zwar waren die fast alle Schüler schon für die Weihnachtsferien abgereist, aber trotzdem wollte er hier von keiner Seele gesehen werden.

‚Also, auf in den Kampf!'

Im Laden traf Severus zu seiner außerordentlichen Freude nur auf den Besitzer, der ihn gleich anstrahlte.

„Ah, Professor Snape! Ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Severus mit ein wenig hilfloser Miene, die eigentlich sagen wollte:

‚Auch das noch!'

„Natürlich!", fuhr der Mann unbekümmert fort. „Ich dachte ja erst, die Bestellung sei ein Scherz, aber als dann das Geld hier eintraf, dachte ich, ich werd' nicht mehr."

‚Das Gefühl kenn' ich!', dachte sich Severus, versuchte aber seinen Aufenthalt hier so kurz wie möglich zu gestalten.

„Also, wären Sie dann so freundlich...?"

„Aber selbstverständlich!", unterbrach ihn der Ladenbesitzer und holte ein für Severus' Geschmack viel zu bunt verpacktes Paket hinter der Theke hervor. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, es einzupacken."

„Das sehe ich.", bemerkte Severus und versuchte, dieses lange schmale Ding möglichst unauffällig zu verstauen.

„Ich dachte, das wirkt schöner.", plauderte der Mann fröhlich weiter. „Gerade zu Weihnachten."

„Was Sie nicht sagen.", bemerkte Severus und verschwand schnellstmöglich, jedoch ohne dem „Frohe Weihnachten" des Besitzers noch entgehen zu können.

Er apparierte an einen Ort kurz vor Hogwarts und trotz dass ihn die Dementoren ohne merklichen Aufwand passieren ließen, hastete Severus in seine Wohnung, als sei der Höllenhund persönlich hinter ihn her. Erst als er dort angekommen war und den Besen verstaut hatte, atmete er tief durch.

„Oh Sirius, ich hoffe, du weißt, was du mir schuldig bist!"

Um sich nicht noch mehr Scherereien zu machen, hatte Severus für das Zustellen des Pakets schon einen Plan. Seit Harry im letzten Jahr Malfoys Hauselfen Dobby befreit hatte, waren ihm diese Wesen als Boten zu unsicher geworden, also musste er ausweichen.

‚In dem Punkt lohnt es sich bei Albus aufgewachsen zu sein.', dachte Severus.

Er versah den Feuerblitz mit einem besonderen Weihnachtszauberspruch, der den verzauberten Gegenstand genau um Punkt Mitternacht bei der vorgesehenen Person auftauchen ließ.

„So," gab Severus von sich, obwohl ihm wie immer nur seine Katze Ami zuhörte, „und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören!"

So ganz war sein Gebet nicht erhört worden, wie Severus beim Weihnachtsmittagessen feststellte. Dabei störte ihn weniger die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore auf die Haustische auf Grund mangelnder Anwesenheit verzichtet hatte, sondern eher die aufdringlich gute Laune, die der Direktor zu solchen Feierlichkeiten an den Tag legen musste.

Doch dagegen war kein Kraut gewachsen und somit ergab sich Severus in sein Schicksal, was aus dem Mittagessen mit Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Filch, zwei nervösen Erstklässlern, einem Fünftklässler seines eigenen Hauses und seinem ‚Lieblingstrio' aus Gryffindor bestand. Dementsprechend ‚gut' gelaunt war Severus, was Dumbledore jedoch völlig zu ignorieren schien, als er sich kurz nach dem Eintreffen der Gryffindors an den Jüngeren wandte.

„Knallbonbons!", rief er vergnügt und hielt Severus die Verschnürung eines großen silbernen Bonbons hin.

‚Warum tust du mir das bloß immer wieder an?', dachte Severus, doch als sein Zögern seitens Dumbledore unbeachtet blieb, seufzte er leise und zog dann an dem Bonbon.

Mit riesigem Getöse flog es auseinander und es erschien... ein großer spitzer Hexenhut mit einem ausgestopften Geier. Severus, dem die Geschichte plus eindeutige Beschreibung des Lupin'schen Irrwichts bestens bekannt war, presste die Lippen zusammen und schob den Hut zum Direktor rüber, der ohnehin wesentlich begeisterter davon schien.

Während alle mehr oder minder schweigend aßenöffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Prof. Trelawney betrat die Halle. Etwas verwundert musterte Severus sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte die Kollegin das beneidenswerte Vorrecht, an dieser immer wieder anstrengenden Prozedur nicht teilnehmen zu müssen.

„Sie ist in der Beziehung etwas eigen.", hatte Dumbledore immer gesagt.

‚Dass sie berufsbedingt ein paar Schrauben locker hat, weiß ich auch.', dachte sich Severus jedes Jahr. ‚Aber wenn es solche Vorzüge hat, sollte ich vielleicht auch damit anfangen.'

Umso verwunderlicher war es, dass Prof. Trelawney nun doch hier auftauchte. Anscheinend waren ihr die verwunderten Blicke auch aufgefallen, denn sie begann ihr Erscheinen zu erklären:

„Ich habe in die Kristallkugel geschaut, Direktor, und zu meiner Verwunderung sah ich, wie ich mein einsames Mahl stehen ließ und mich Ihnen anschloss. Sollte ich denn die Winke des Schicksals missachten? Auf der Stelle verließ ich meinen Turm und ich bitte Sie inständig, die Verspätung zu entschuldigen..."

„Aber gewiss, gewiss!", winkte Dumbledore freudestrahlend ab. „Lassen Sie mich einen Stuhl für Sie zeichnen!"

Noch während der Direktor einen Stuhl erscheinen ließ, der krachend zwischen den Plätzen von Severus und Prof. McGonagall landete, schüttelte Severus leicht den Kopf.

‚Man kann über Sibyll ja denken, was man will, aber gelegentlich stellen ihre Visionen eine äußerst gute Entschuldigung dar.'

Severus selbst war der Ansicht, dass seine Kollegin zu einem wesentlich geringeren Teil verrückt war, als sie sich gab. Sie dachte sich hier und da ein paar Visionen aus, kleidete das Ganze in ein bißchen Hysterie und konnte so alles tun oder sagen, da die meisten sie sowieso für nicht ganz auf der Höhe hielten.

‚Eigentlich äußerst geschickt.'

Ein kurzer Seitenblick genügte Severus, um zu wissen, dass er noch nicht allzuviel durch seinen Gedankengang verpasst hatte. Trelawney und McGonagall schienen gerade ihre Sticheleien ausgetauscht zu haben, wie das immer vor sich ging, wenn die beiden sich trafen.

„Aber wo ist denn der liebe Professor Lupin?", fragte Trelawney plötzlich.

„Ich fürchte, der arme Kerl ist schon wieder krank.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Großes Pech, dass es ausgerechnet an Weihnachten passiert."

‚Er ist nicht schon wieder, sondern immer noch krank.', korrigierte Severus gedanklich und schaltete sein Gehör wieder ab, als er bemerkte, wie neben ihm die Zankerei der Kolleginnen von Neuem anfing.

McGongall konnte Trelawney einfach nicht ignorieren und hatte immer noch nicht die Erkenntnis gewonnen, die Severus die Wahrsagerin ertragen ließ. Er selbst machte sich hingegen eher Sorgen um Remus.

Der Trank mochte für ihn eine psychische Hilfe sein, weil er wusste, dass er nun niemanden gefährden würde, aber so sehr sich Severus auch bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht, die Verwandlungsschmerzen auch nur um einen Bruchteil zu lindern. Remus sprach zwar nie darüber, aber die äußerlichen Zeichen direkt nach seiner Verwandlung sprachen für sich. Severus ärgerte sich doppelt darüber: Erstens hasste er es generell, wenn er ein Problem gerade im Bereich der Zaubertrankbrauerei nicht lösen konnte, und zweitens handelte es sich hier nicht um irgendjemanden, sondern um einen der wenigen Freunde, die Severus hatte.

„Severus, Sie haben ihm doch noch einmal diesen Trank gebraut?"

Dumbledores Frage riss Severus aus seiner Grübelei.

„Ja, Direktor.", antwortete er ganz automatisch und warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde, ob seine geistige Abwesenheit bemerkt worden war.

„Gut."

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden.

„Dann sollte er im Nu wieder auf den Beinen sein..."

Als sich der Direktor dann an einen Erstklässler wandte, konzentrierte sich Severus wieder aufs Essen. Augenscheinlich war niemandem aufgefallen, dass seine Anwesenheit hier hauptsächlich körperlicher Natur war, was auch in den nächsten zwei Stunden so blieb. Erst als Harry Potter und Ron Weasley aufstanden, um zu gehen, kreischte Prof. Trelawney neben ihm so laut auf, dass Severus beinahe einen Herzanfall erlitten hätte.

„Meine Lieben!", rief Trelawney hysterisch. „Wer von euch ist zuerst aufgestanden? Wer?"

„Keine Ahnung.", antworteten die Jungen etwas verlegen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt," fuhr Prof. McGonagall dazwischen, die den Anschein machte, als würde ihr gleich endgültig der Kragen platzen, „außer wenn ein Verrückter mit einer Axt draußen vor der Tür wartet, um den Ersten zu meucheln, der in die Eingangshalle kommt."

Selbst Severus konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. McGonagall hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen und Trelawney sagte gar nichts mehr, während die beiden Jungen verschwanden. Auch Severus machte sich bei dieser Gelegenheit aus dem Staub, genauer gesagt lehnte er sich an einen Torpfosten der Eingangshalle, um ein bißchen frische Luft zu schnappen.

Während er dort versuchte einen klaren Kopf für seine nächsten Versuche zu bekommen, sah er, wie Prof. McGonagall und Hermine Granger die Eingangshalle verließen. Der Gesichtsausdruck McGonagalls beunruhigte ihn, sodass Severus zu der Kollegin und ihrer Schülerin aufschloss.

„Mit einem Mal so in Eile, Minerva?", fragte er in seinem typischen sarkastischen Unterton.

„In der Tat, Severus.", antwortete McGonagall und Severus hörte die Beunruhigung sofort. „Ich muss einen Feuerblitz konfiszieren."

„Einen was?", rettete Severus seinen Schock auf einen harmlosen Einwand.

„Einen Feuerblitz.", wiederholte McGonagall, während sie schnellen Schrittes den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors einschlug. „Einen neumodischen Rennbesen. Harry Potter hat ihn heute geschenkt bekommen."

„Und?", fragte Severus verständnislos bis gelangweilt.

McGonagall packte ihn am Ellenbogen und zog ihn ein Stück weiter, sodass sie sich außer Hörweite Hermine Grangers befanden.

„Und?", flüsterte McGonagall aufgebracht. „Das Ding ist sündhaft teuer und es war keine Notiz dabei, von wem der Besen kommt, keine Karte, nichts! Wir wissen doch beide, dass Sirius Black hinter ihm her ist und so ein kleiner ‚Unfall' mit einem Besen wäre doch der ideale Weg, den jungen Potter zu beseitigen."

Da sie den Gryffindor-Turm erreicht hatten, ließ die Kollegin Severus kommentarlos stehen und trat gefolgt von Hermine Granger durch das Porträtloch ein. Severus holte einmal tief Luft und verschwand dann hinunter in die Kerker.

In seiner Wohnung ließ er sich in seinen Kaminsessel fallen und verfluchte sich selbst. Natürlich war ein solch teurer Besen ohne Hinweis von wem merkwürdig, aber was hätte er denn schreiben können? Es gab keine Verwandten oder Bekannten, das war ja das Problem!

‚Der Aufstand war ja praktisch vorprogrammiert!', dachte er aufgebracht. ‚Das Lachhafte an der ganzen Sache ist ja, dass sie Recht haben und es genau deshalb keinen Grund zur Sorge gibt.'

Um sich zu beruhigen, wollte sich Severus ein Glas Wein holen, doch als er die Flasche aus dem Schrank nahm, fiel ein Schulbild von Kai herunter, das er dort versteckt hatte.

‚War ich wieder zu naiv zu glauben, dass alles schon gut gehen würde? So wie bei dir damals?'

Kopfschüttelnd legte er das Foto zurück, stellte auch die Flasche Wein wieder weg und beschloss, den Tag für heute einfach zu beenden.


	71. Kinder, Katzen, Kriminelle

Kinder, Katzen, Kriminelle

(Kapitel 70)

Der Feuerblitz und das Konfiszieren dessen blieben bis ins nächste Jahr hinein ein wichtiges Thema unter den Schülern. Die Slytherins freuten sich diebisch, wie sie es immer taten, wenn den Gryffindors etwas Unschönes passierte, und McGonagall war noch gereizter, als sie es in letzter Zeit sowieso war.

‚Kein Wunder!', dachte Severus. ‚Bei der Belagerung, die Oliver Wood und seine Bande halten, wäre ich auch schon ausgerastet.'

Doch dies war ein Problem, welches Severus eigentlich nicht mal zweitrangig interessierte. Seine Sorge konzentrierte sich mehr darauf, dass Remus im Januar begonnen hatte, Harry Potter den Patronus-Zauber zu lehren, wovon Severus immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert war.

Sicherlich beherrschte auch er den Patronus-Zauber und für Leute, die Dementoren näher ausgesetzt waren, war es sicher auch praktisch wenn nicht sogar von Nöten, aber Harry Potter war ein 13-jähriger Junge, der in soweit vermutlich noch gar nicht belastbar war.

Remus hielt sich Severus gegenüber, was dieses Thema betraf bedeckt, sodass dieser schließlich nur eine Lösung sah, die darin bestand, Remus aufzusuchen. Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank bewaffnet klopfte Severus also bei dem Kollegen an der Bürotür.

„Herein!"

Severus trat ein und verschloss die Tür umsichtig, bevor er sich dem am Schreibtisch sitzenden Remus zuwandte.

„Severus!", erkannte dieser überrascht. „Du hättest mir den Trank doch nicht bringen müssen, ich komme ihn mir doch sonst auch immer selber holen."

„Und schaffst es dabei konsequent, mir auszuweichen.", kommentierte Severus und stellte den Becher mit dem Trank auf dem Tisch ab.

„Was meinst du bitte?"

„Ich spreche von deinem kleinen Patronus-Exkurs."

Mit verschränkten Armen stand Severus vor dem Schreibtisch und sah auf einen etwas drucksenden Remus herab.

„Nun, Harry schlägt sich gut.", antwortete Remus schließlich.

„Und was genau darf man darunter verstehen?"

„Der Patronus ist zwar noch verschwommen, aber für einen Zauberer seines Alters hat er bemerkenswert schnell gelernt."

„Remus, ich bitte dich!", unterbrach Severus ihn lauter und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Du hörst dich an, als würdest irgendeinen lustigen Zauberspruch an einem kleinen Pelztier ausprobieren! Du zwingst einen ohnehin schon gefühlsangegriffenen Jungen dazu, immer und immer wieder die Todesschreie seiner Eltern zu hören. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das vorstellen kannst; ich kann es und es ist ein sehr unschönes Gefühl!"

„Ich weiß, Severus!", polterte nun auch Remus, als er plötzlich von seinem Stuhl aufsprang. „Ich habe Harry schon öfter angeboten, damit aufzuhören, aber genau weil er die Stimmen von James und Lily immer wieder hören muss, will er lernen sich dagegen zu wehren. Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich will ihn nicht quälen, ich will ihm helfen!"

Severus stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand, sah auf den Boden und gab Remus mit der anderen Hand einen beschwichtigenden Wink.

„Tut mir leid, Remus.", gab er dann leise zu. „Das ist mir doch alles klar. Ich habe ja auch keine bessere Idee und seit der Geschichte mit dem Feuerblitz weiß ich sowieso kaum noch, was richtig oder falsch ist."

„Sag mal,..."

Remus trat um den Schreibtisch herum auf Severus zu.

„...hat Sirius wirklich etwas mit dem Feuerblitz zu tun?"

„Wer sonst?"

Severus warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Er hat auf meinen Namen dieses Teil mit einem Bestellschein bestellt, der als Anhang in einem Rennbesen-Magazin von dir war, und ich durfte mich um die ganze Organisation dann kümmern. Wenn das irgendwann bei den Schülern die Runde macht, gerate ich ziemlich in Erklärungsnot."

„Harry interessiert sich in letzter Zeit sehr für ihn."

„Den Feuerblitz?"

„Nein, Sirius."

Entgeistert sah Severus Remus an.

„Er hat mich neulich gefragt, ob ich Sirius näher gekannt habe.", erklärte Remus.

„Warum?", fragte Severus. „Ich meine, wie kommt er darauf?"

„Naja, das hat sich ein bißchen unglücklich verkettet.", gestand Remus auf seinem Rückweg hinter den Schreibtisch. „Ich habe Harry in einem sentimentalen Moment erzählt, dass ich James kannte."

„Ja, und?"

„Da meinte er nach ein paar weiteren Übungsversuchen, dass ich ja dann auch Sirius kennen müsste, da James und Sirius befreundet waren."

Nachdenklich legte Severus einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Aber ich habe ihm abgeklärt gesagt, dass ich ihn wohl nur zu kennen glaubte.", versicherte Remus. „Ich habe ihn erstmal in dem Glaube gelassen, dass Sirius zu Recht gesucht würde."

Als Severus weiter nur nachdenklich ins Leere sah, fragte Remus unsicher:

„Hätte ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollen?"

„Nein, nein.", antwortete Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist es nicht, was mich beuruhigt. Aber woher kann Harry von James' und Sirius' Freundschaft wissen? Du hast es ihm nicht erzählt, ich erst recht nicht und die übrigen Kollegen, die davon wissen, vermeiden den Namen Sirius Black doch, wo sie nur können. Woher also?"

„Vielleicht aus Hogsmeade.", vermutete Remus. „Die Leute dort haben doch eine leichter zu lockernde Zunge, wenn du bohrend genug nachfragst."

„Hogsmeade?"

Erneut sah Severus seinen Kameraden verwirrt an.

„Harry hat keine unterschriebene Erlaubnis, er darf gar nicht nach Hogsmeade."

„Ich weiß, aber ich vermute, er war irgendwie trotzdem da. Ich habe ihm neulich mal Butterbier angeboten, was er ja gar nicht kennen dürfte, doch er kannte es und als ich misstrauisch nachfragte, wurde er nervös und sagte, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger hätten ihm was mitgebracht."

„Nicht das auch noch!", stöhnte Severus gequält. „Sirius und der Junge sind aber auch zu ähnlich: Beide schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe!"

Remus grinste.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, du wirst einen Überwachungsweg finden als Schreck aller Schüler."

„Auch für diesen Titel muss man arbeiten.", gab Severus mit ironischem Unterton zurück. „Pass du mir lieber auf deinen Zusatzschüler auf!"

„Keine Sorge, mach ich schon."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln und leicht verdrehten Augen verließ Severus das Büro wieder.

Gerade als Severus um die letzte Ecke zur Kerkertreppe biegen wollte, wuselte irgendetwas Kleines zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch, gefolgt von dem rostroten Kater, der Hermine Granger gehörte und Severus durch einen Stoß gegen ein Bein fast zu Fall brachte. Im letzten Moment konnte Severus sich fangen und bekam im gleichen Augenblick noch seine Hausgenossin Ami zu fassen, die dem Kater auf dem Fuß folgte.

„Ami!", fluchte Severus leise. „Du sollst nicht irgendwelche Kleintiere jagen, die vermutlich Schülern gehören, und falls dir noch keiner das Paarungsverhalten erklärt hat: Normalerweise stellt da der Kater der Katze nach und nicht umgekehrt."

Um weitere Jagdzwischenfälle mit unabsehbaren Folgen zu vermeiden, sperrte Severus zunächst Ami in seine Wohnung und machte sich dann vorsichtig auf den Weg zu Sirius.

Schon als Severus die Hütte durch den Geheimgang betrat, hörte er von oben unheimliches Poltern und Sirius' aufgebrachte Stimme. Erschrocken über diese unerwartete Situation nahm Severus etwa drei Stufen mit einem Schritt und war so mit ein paar Schritten oben, doch als er vor der Tür zu Sirius kleinem ‚Wohnraum' stand, wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen und Sirius rannte frontal in Severus hinein. Reflexartig griff dieser nach dem Treppengeländer, was Gott sei Dank noch nicht zu marode war, und konnte sich so vor einem Treppensturz bewahren.

„Sirius, zum Henker nochmal, was ist denn los?"

„Wo ist er?", schrie Sirius aufgebracht und sah sich hektisch um.

„Wo ist wer?", fragte Severus verständnislos und auch schon leicht ärgerlich.

„Peter!", schrie Sirius weiter. „Peter war gerade hier! Er war hier im Zimmer! Verdammt jetzt muss er mir entkommen sein!"

Severus packte den Ex-Häftling fest an den Schultern, zum einen um ihn am Weglaufen zu hindern, zum anderen weil er ihm in diesem anscheinend völlig labilen Zustand schon Angst machte.

„Sirius!", rief Severus, während er ihn leicht schüttelte, um ihn in die Realität zurückzuholen. „Sirius, ich glaube, du hast Halluzinationen! Ich bin dir entgegengekommen, du bist in mich reingerannt. Wäre Peter hier und wäre er genau durch diese Tür geflohen, hätte er mir auch begegnen müssen, ist er aber nicht."

„Vielleicht ist er einfach unter dir durchgewuselt, aber er war hier!"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Sirius den Treppengang hinter Severus hinunter.

„Komm mit, wir müssen ihn suchen!"

„Nein, Sirius!"

Nun packte Severus ihn bestimmt bei den Schultern und schob Sirius trotz dessen Gegenwehr in den Raum zurück, wo er ihn auf einen Stuhl drückte.

„Sirius, ich weiß, dass Askaban sehr schrecklich für dich war und ich verstehe, dass du dich an Peter rächen willst, aber akzeptiere bitte endlich: Peter Pettigrew ist tot. Wir beide waren dabei. Du wirst da draußen gesucht, das Ministerium hat den Dementoren die Erlaubnis erteilt, dir sofort die Seele zu rauben, wenn sie dich kriegen. Da draußen können weder Remus noch ich dich schützen und deshalb wirst du hier drin bleiben."

„Aber ich muss doch..."

„Kein ‚aber', Sirius! Entweder du bleibst freiwillig hier und denkst über das nach, was ich gesagt habe, oder ich muss dich mit einem Zauber hier festhalten, was auch für mich weniger angenehm wäre."

„Schon gut!", murrte Sirius. „Jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich sowieso schon über alle Berge. Aber wir müssen über den Plan reden, wie wir ihn fassen."

„Nein, Sirius, ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir über solch einen Schwachsinn diskutieren!"

Severus wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ach ja, hier."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ etwas zu Essen für Sirius auf dem kleinen Tisch erscheinen.

„Und krieg' dich bitte wieder ein."

Auch an den Tagen darauf drehten sich Severus' Gedanken um Sirius und dessen wirklich verrücktes Verhalten. Er schien von dem Glauben, dass Peter Pettigrew lebte, geradezu besessen und ließ gar kein Gegenargument zu.

Abgelenkt durch die Grübeleien darüber, was sie jetzt am Besten mit Sirius machen sollten und wie sein Zustand einzuordnen war, bekam Severus auch nur am Rande mit, dass die Kollegen Harry Potter den Feuerblitz wieder ausgehändigt hatten und die Gryffindors schon im Vorraus einen Sieg über Ravenclaw feierten.

Auch den Tag des Quidditch-Spiels verbrachte Severus in seinem Büro und brütete über diesem Problem, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass Sirius vielleicht nur einen Anfall von Wahnvorstellungen auf Grund seiner räumlichen Beschränkung erlitten hatte und sich wahrscheinlich wieder fangen würde.

Gerade als er sich mit diesem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, hämmerte jemand an seine Bürotür und einen Sekundenbruchteil später riss Prof. McGonagall die Tür auf und stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Severus, das ist ein Skandal!", wetterte sie. „Das ist schon keine Sabotage mehr, was schlimm genug wäre, das ist ein gemeingefährlicher Eingriff!"

„Minerva, hätten Sie die Güte, mir zu sagen, wovon Sie eigentlich reden?", fragte Severus, ohne sich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Ihre Schüler Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Flint sind als Dementoren verkleidet auf dem Quidditch-Feld erschienen, um den Sucher der Gryffindors zu schädigen!"

‚Aua!', dachte Severus, jedoch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. ‚Wirklich nicht gerade die feine englische Art.'

„Und?", fragte er jedoch. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Nun, Harry Potter hat ihnen einen, wo auch immer erlernten, Patronus-Zauber aufgehetzt und im Moment ist Madam Pomfrey damit beschäftigt, die Vier wieder voneinander zu lösen.", antwortete McGonagall, wobei Severus etwas Stolz zu hören glaubte.

„Wir haben also Angriff und Gegenangriff, ich denke, die Sache hat sich selbst erledigt.", kommentierte Severus seelenruhig.

„Oh nein, Severus, so leicht ist das nicht!", fuhr ihn McGonagall nun wieder ärgerlich an. „Diesen Vorfall werde ich dem Direktor melden, darüber werden wir noch reden, verlassen Sie sich darauf!"

„Gern.", antwortete Severus mit einer leichten Verneigung, die aber nur noch von der zuschlagenden Tür beantwortet wurde.

Mit schadenfrohem Lächeln lehnte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Diese Rededuelle mit McGonagall hatten doch immer etwas für sich. Severus wusste nicht, warum, aber er genoss diese Art Auseinandersetzung mit der Kollegin.

Den ganzen Tag über war kaum zu überhören, dass Gryffindor sein Spiel gewonnen hatte. Selbst Severus unten im Kerker schaffte es erst etwa um 1.00 Uhr einzuschlafen, da McGonagall dann endlich ihre Meute ins Bett schickte und kein Portraiteingang mehr zuschlug oder Dinge auf dem Gang explodierten.

Er wusste nicht, ob er 5 Minuten oder eine Stunde geschlafen hatte, als Poltern an seiner Wohnungstür ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Verschlafen ging Severus zur Tür, vor welcher er Filch vorfand.

„Professor Snape!", keuchte dieser. „Professor McGonagall schickt mich. Alle Lehrer sollen sich sofort auf die Suche begeben. Sirius Black hat versucht, einen Schüler mit einem Messer anzufallen."

Mit einem Schlag war Severus hellwach.

„Ich komme sofort."

Damit schloss er die Tür, kleidete sich mit einem Zauberspruch an und durchkämpte das Schloss. Bei diesem Streifzug stieß er schließlich auf McGonagall.

„Minerva, was zur Hölle ist passiert?"

„Es ist furchtbar, Severus!"

McGonagall war mit den Nerven augenscheinlich ziemlich am Ende.

„Wir können im Prinzip froh sein, dass nichts weiter passiert ist. Black ist in den Gryffindorturm eingebrochen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Harry Potter etwas antun, hat sich aber geirrt und ist am Bett von Ron Weasley aufgetaucht. Als der anfing zu schreien, hat Black die Flucht ergriffen."

„Aber wie konnte Black denn in den Turm gelangen, ohne Passwort und mit Sir Cadogan?"

McGonagalls Blick wechselte von Verzweiflung in Wut über.

„Longbottom!", fluchte sie. „Dieser unsägliche Dummkopf hat alle Passwörter aufgeschrieben! Black muss die Liste gestohlen haben und hat sich so problemlos Zutritt verschafft!"

„Ist ja auch egal," wechselte Severus das Thema, „wir müssen ihn finden. Ich sehe mich mal im Gang bei der einäugigen Hexe um."

„Tun Sie das. Ich schaue mal, ob die Kollegen etwas gefunden haben."

Kaum war McGonagall außer Reichweite lehnte sich Severus rücklings an die Wand.

‚Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr! Was will Sirius mit einem Messer im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal? Dreht er jetzt vielleicht doch völlig durch?'


	72. Eine Statue und ein Wink aus der Vergang...

Anmerkung von Tasha: Das hier ist nur eine kleine Einleitung zum nächsten Kapitel, das sonst viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiel zu lang geworden wäre.

* * *

Eine Statue und ein Wink aus der Vergangenheit 

(Kapitel 71)

Was hatte es damals für eine Panik gegeben.

‚Flitwick hat damals dem Tor beigebracht, Sirius zu erkennen.', erinnerte sich Severus. ‚Als ob der so blöd gewesen wäre, ausgerechnet den Haupteingang zu benutzen. Dann noch die Rückkehr der Fetten Dame, die Strafen für Longbottom und die Sicherheitstrolle. Und im Prinzip alles völlig sinnlos.'

Doch Severus wusste, dass er nur heute so denken konnte, damals war er sich selbst nicht sicher gewesen.

‚Verrückt oder nicht verrückt? Sehnsüchtig oder gemeingefährlich? Wir hätten darüber reden müssen!'

Aber, wie Severus nur zu gut wusste, hinterher war man immer schlauer.

‚Und zusätzlich hat Harry auch noch herumgeschnüffelt.'

* * *

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren so verschärft worden, dass selbst Remus und Severus kaum einen Weg zu Sirius fanden. Bei Tag war es sowieso nicht möglich und bei Nacht wurden sie sofort verdächtigend angesehen, wenn sie grundlos angetroffen wurden. Hierbei hatte Severus es noch leichter, da seine nächtlichen Streifzüge ja allgemein bekannt waren.

Trotz all dieser angsteinflößenden Vorgänge näherte sich wieder einmal ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende und Severus hatte sich ‚zur kleinen Ablenkung' vorgenommen, zu prüfen, ob Harry, wie Remus vermutete, einen Geheimweg nach Hogsmeade nutzte. Viele blieben von den Zahlreichen, die Hogwarts hatte, nicht mehr übrig, da Filch in einem Anfall von Übervorsicht alles zugegipst hatte, was man nur irgendwie schadenfrei abdichten konnte, von dem kleinsten Mauerriss bis zum Mauseloch.

‚Man muss ja in Betracht ziehen, dass sich ein erwachsener Mann da durchquetscht.', dachte sich Severus an diesem Samstagmorgen, während er den langen Gang im dritten Stock entlangstreifte.

Die Schüler, die alle wegwollten, sofern sie durften, waren bereits losgezogen und somit war es recht still im Schloss. Umso aufmerksamer wurde Severus, als er Stimmen vernahm, die ihm äußerst bekannt waren.

„Toll, dann kannst du mir ja helfen! Das mit dem Knoblauch kapier ich überhaupt nicht – müssen die den essen oder was?"

In diesem Augenblick war Severus aus dem Schatten des Ganges ins Licht getreten und Neville Longbottom, der Harry Potter hier gerade um Hilfe angebettelt hatte, verstummte und ging hinter seinem Haus- und Klassenkameraden in Deckung.

„Und was macht ihr beide hier?", fragte Severus, da auch Harry ihn nur erschrocken anstarrte. „Ein ungewöhnlicher Treffpunkt..."

Damit ließ er seinen Blick über den Gang schweifen und stellte schließlich fest, dass sie genau neben der Statue der einäugigen Hexe standen, einem der wenigen Geheimgänge, der Filch nicht zum Opfer gefallen war. Harry schien seinem Blick gefolgt zu sein, denn als er nun antwortete, war seine Stimme mehr als nur von Unruhe getragen.

„Das – das ist nicht unser Treffpunkt! Wir haben uns – einfach zufällig getroffen."

‚Das glaube ich dir sogar.', dachte Severus. ‚Denn Longbottom, dieser kleine Tollpatsch, wäre wohl der Allerletzte, den man mitnehmen würde, wenn man durch einen Geheimgang abhaut.'

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er jedoch kalt, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Du hast die Gewohnheit, an ausgefallenen Orten aufzutauchen, Potter, und das meist aus ganz bestimmten Gründen... Ich schlage vor, ihr zwei geht schleunigst zurück in euren Turm, dahin, wo ihr hingehört."

Der drohende Nachdruck, den Severus seinen letzten Worten verliehen hatte, tat seine Wirkung, denn die beiden Jungen nahmen wirklich die Beine in die Hand und sahen zu, dass sie wegkamen. Severus sah sich währenddessen die Statue an.

‚Eindeutig.', stellte er fest. ‚Der Buckel ist ein wenig verschoben, zumindest sind hier Stellen nicht ganz so vom Alter gezeichnet, wie der Rest. Hier ist vor nicht allzu langer Zeit jemand durchgegangen.'

Mit dieser Erkenntnis machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu Remus, dem momentan einzigen Menschen, mit dem er darüber relativ reden konnte.

„Severus, komm rein!", begrüßte ihn dieser in seiner gewohnt fröhlichen Art. „Magst du auch einen Tee?"

„Danke.", antwortete Severus mit einer verneinenden Handbewegung, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Danke ja oder danke nein?", fragte Remus, der beim Aufgießen nicht hingesehen hatte.

„Danke nein.", antwortete Severus erneut und wartete dann ab, bis Remus ihm seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Was führt dich diesmal zu mir?", fragte Remus. „Denn leider kommst du mich ja nie grundlos besuchen."

Ohne darauf einzugehen, antwortete Severus:

„Was mich zu dir führt, ist die Tatsache, dass du Recht hattest."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Remus, während er in seiner Teetasse rührte.

„Zumindest insoweit, als dass jemand die einäugige Hexe als Verbindung zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade benutzt hat.", berichtete Severus. „Und da ich ihn vor nicht einmal 10 Minuten dort angetroffen habe, vermute ich, dass es Harry war."

„Du vermutest?", fragte Remus nun anscheinend etwas belustigt. „Wie viele Leute, glaubst du denn, kennen diesen Gang? Nicht einmal die Kollegen wissen augenscheinlich davon, sonst wäre der Gang versiegelt oder zugegipst worden."

„Ich kenne zumindest drei, die definitiv davon wissen.", antwortete Severus ernst. „Dich, mich und Sirius."

Nun sah Remus entgeistert auf.

„Du glaubst, Sirius ist durch die einäugige Hexe ins Schloss gelangt?"

„Nein."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zwar hätte er theoretisch das Wissen dazu, aber praktisch wäre es unmöglich. Er müsste aus der von außen verrammelten Hütte raus, ins Dorf und dort in den Honigtopf einbrechen. Das wäre mit Sicherheit schon aufgefallen."

„Warum erwähnst du ihn dann?"

Remus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Nur um selbst nochmal alle Möglichkeiten durchzugehen und auszuschließen.", erklärte Severus und bemerkte nicht ganz ohne Freude, wie Remus in diesem Moment die ‚Snape'sche Logik' verfluchte.

Danach stellte er seine Tasse ab und wandte sich wieder an Severus.

„Nur um mir das mitzuteilen, bevor du Filch anweist, das Ding zuzugipsen, bist du aber doch nicht gekommen, oder?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich Filch oder sonst irgendjemanden davon in Kenntnis setzen werde?", fragte Severus. „Ich frage mich nur, wie er den Gang gefunden hat. Außer den Rumtreibern beziehungsweise den Leuten, die die Karte gelesen haben, kennt ihn doch niemand und diese sind entweder tot oder so ziemlich außer Reichweite."

„Vielleicht auch nicht.", gab Remus zu und wirkte plötzlich etwas beschämt.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, ich habe damals, nach der Aussprache in der Bibliothek, die Karte bearbeitet und dann im Turm versteckt.", gestand Remus. „Vielleicht hat sie ja jemand gefunden und weitergegeben."

„Du hast sie einfach irgendwo deponiert?", fragte Severus entgeistert. „Du als ‚Schöpfer' solltest doch am Besten wissen, in welche Gefahr man sich mit dem Wissen dieser Karte bringen kann!"

„Ja, heute weiß ich das!", gab Remus zurück. „Aber damals war ich 17 und gerade hochgradig von der Welt enttäuscht, da ich zwei meiner wenigen einzig wahren Freunde offziell verloren hatte!"

Severus sah Remus direkt an. Zuerst hatte ihn der Ausbruch des Ex-Gryffindors etwas erschreckt, doch als er nun ihn und Lydia als zwei seiner ‚einzig wahren Freunde' bezeichnete, kam sich Severus doch etwas geehrt vor. Es war dieses Gefühl, der Welt nicht völlig egal zu sein, das er leider viel zu selten genießen konnte.

„Danke, Remus.", antwortete er darauf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde dann unseren vermeintlichen Kartenbesitzer mal ein wenig im Auge behalten."

Daraufhin verließ Severus das Büro. Sie waren zwar kein Stück weiter gekommen, aber dennoch hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass es ihm besser ging als vorher.


	73. Ein Kopf in Hogsmeade

Anmerkung von Tasha: Tja, wie ich schon ankündigte, "etwas" länger.

* * *

Ein Kopf in Hogsmeade

(Kapitel 72)

Völlig in Überlegungen versunken, wie er seine Überwachung genau anstellen wollte, wanderte Severus durch das Schloss, bis er an seinem Büro ankam, vor welchem zu seiner Überraschung Draco Malfoy auf ihn wartete.

„Professor!", rief dieser sofort, als er ihn sah. „Professor, ich habe Potter gesehen, er war in Hogsmeade!"

‚Womit wir beim Thema wären.', seufzte Severus innerlich, betrat aber äußerlich abgeklärt mit Malfoy das Büro.

„Professor, da muss doch sofort etwas unternommen werden!", ereiferte sich der Junge weiter, beinahe ohne Luft zu holen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr Malfoy, und reden Sie nicht so wirr durcheinander.", verlangte Severus und bedeutete dem Jungen sich zu setzen. „Nun erzählen Sie einmal langsam und geordnet, was Sie gesehen haben."

„Crabbe, Goyle und ich waren an der Heulenden Hütte," begann Malfoy, nachdem er Luft geholt hatte, „zu Bildungszwecken."

‚Aber sicher!', dachte sich Severus, verkniff sich jedoch jede Reaktion.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Und dort haben wir Weasley getroffen," fuhr Malfoy fort, „Potters Weasley. Er war allein und deshalb wollten wir uns mit ihm unterhalten."

‚Diese Art von Unterhaltung kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Allgemein würde man das wahrscheinlich beleidigen nennen.'

„Naja, wir haben ihn also angesprochen und plötzlich flog mir eine Hand voll Schlamm in den Nacken!", berichtete Malfoy weiter und steigerte sich wieder in die anfängliche Aufregung hinein. „Auch Crabbe und Goyle haben solche Attacken dann aus dem Nichts getroffen und plötzlich tauchte ein Teil von Potter auf!"

„Ein Teil?", fragte Severus nach, unsicher, ob der Junge sich nur versprochen oder es wirklich so gemeint hatte.

„Ja, Professor!", bestätigte dieser jedoch. „Es war nur sein Kopf! Der schwebte da und dann war er plötzlich wieder weg! Wir haben uns dann auf den Rückweg gemacht, um Ihnen sofort Bericht zu erstatten."

‚So kann man natürlich auch ausdrücken, dass ihr panisch vor Angst das Weite gesucht habt.', dachte Severus amüsiert.

„Gut, Mr Malfoy, wenn das alles war, dann gehen Sie nun in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Was werden Sie nun unternehmen, Professor Snape, Sir?", fragte Malfoy neugierig nach.

„Ich werde mich mit Mr Potter unterhalten.", antwortete Severus. „Wir werden sehen, was er dazu zu sagen hat."

Der hinterhältige Blick, den er dabei aufsetzte, reichte anscheinend, um seinem Schüler die Gewissheit zu geben, Harry Potter würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, denn der junge Slytherin verließ das Büro seines Hauslehrers ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Severus verließ direkt nach ihm das Büro und schlug den Weg zur einäugigen Hexe ein. Harry würde sich beeilen zurückzukommen, denn er konnte sich ja vorstellen, was Malfoy nach diesem Anblick unternehmen würde. Doch von der Heulenden Hütte zum Honigtopf war es ein ziemliches Wegstück und somit ging Severus davon aus, dass Harry es noch nicht früher zurück geschafft hatte.

Dass seine Rechnung aufgegangen war, bemerkte Severus mit Genugtuung, als er das Geräusch von schiebendem Gestein im Gang hörte und bei seiner Ankunft Harry Potter neben der Statue vorfand.

„So.", sagte Severus nur mit siegessicherem Lächeln und für seine Überzeugung brauchte es gar kein Geständnis seitens des jungen Gryffindors.

Der Junge war verschwitzt, außer Atem und versteckte seine vermutlich völlig verdreckten Hände in seinen Taschen.

„Mitkommen, Potter.", ordnete Severus an und begab sich gefolgt von Harry zurück in sein Büro.

Immer wieder fiel ihm der leicht angewiderte Blick von Schülern auf, wenn sie seine Sammlung von eingelegten Kreaturen sahen, doch er ging auch diesmal nicht darauf ein.

„Setz dich."

Der Junge folgte, Severus blieb jedoch stehen.

„Mr Malfoy war eben bei mir und hat mir eine merkwürdige Geschichte erzählt, Potter."

Abwartend sah er den Jungen an, doch als dieser schwieg fuhr Severus fort.

„Er sei oben bei der Heulenden Hütte gewesen und habe dort zufällig Weasley getroffen – der offenbar allein war."

Auch nun schwieg Harry.

‚Auch gut, dann erzähle ich die Geschichte eben unterbrechungslos zu Ende.'

„Mr Malfoy behauptet, er habe sich mit Weasley unterhalten, als ihn eine ziemlich Hand voll Schlamm in den Nacken getroffen habe. Wie, glaubst du, konnte das geschehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor.", antwortete Harry nun.

Severus sah den Jungen stechend an und um es noch deutlicher zu machen, hätte man dem 13-Jährigen nur noch ‚Lüge' auf die Stirn schreiben müssen.

„Daraufhin hatte Mr Malfoy eine ungewöhnliche Erscheinung.", fuhr Severus fort. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was es gewesen sein könnte?"

„Nein.", antwortete Harry und versuchte den Neugierigen zu spielen.

„Es war dein Kopf, Potter.", beantwortete Severus die Frage selbst. „Und er schwebte in der Luft."

Mit einer Miene der Überlegenheit sah er den Jungen an.

„Vielleicht sollte er mal rüber zu Madam Pomfrey.", schlug Harry schließlich nach einer Weile des Schweigens vor. „Wenn er solche Dinge sieht..."

„Was hatte dein Kopf in Hogsmeade zu suchen?", überging Severus diese Bemerkung mit drohend leiser Stimme. „Dein Kopf ist in Hogsmeade verboten. Kein Teil deines Körpers darf dort sein."

„Das weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Harry mit einem Gesicht, als wolle er sich um den Posten der personifizierten Unschuld bewerben. „Klingt ganz so, als hätte Malfoy Halluzin..."

„Malfoy hat keine Halluzinationen.", fiel ihm Severus bestimmt ins Wort und stütze sich auf die Armlehnen des Sessels auf, in dem Harry saß. „Wenn dein Kopf in Hogsmeade war, dann war auch der Rest von dir dort."

‚Nämlich vermutlich unter einem Tarnumhang.'

„Ich war oben in unserem Turm," behauptete Harry, wenn er auch schon etwas eingeschüchtert klang, „wie Sie gesagt..."

„Kann das jemand bestätigen?", fragte Severus.

Wieder schlich sich das Lächeln der Siegesgewissheit auf sein Gesicht, als Harry, wie erwartet, schwieg.

‚Wärst du wirklich dort gewesen, hättest du mir jetzt doch wohl mindestens Longbottom nennen können, oder?'

„Soso.", kommentierte Severus das Schweigen nickend. „Alle Welt, vom Zaubereiminister abwärts, bemüht sich, den berühmten Harry Potter vor Sirius Black zu schützen. Doch der berühmte Harry Potter folgt seinem eigenen Gesetz. Sollen sich die gewöhnlichen Leute um seine Sicherheit sorgen! Der berühmte Harry Potter geht, wohin er will, ohne an die Folgen zu denken."

Die ungewollte Berühmtheit machte den Jungen angreifbar und niemand wusste das besser als Severus. Doch er wusste auch, dass er ohne ein Geständnis des Jungen nicht weiterkam. Nur seine Überzeugung würde da nicht reichen. Harry schien das auch zu wissen, denn trotz dass ihn diese Worte, wie Severus ihm ansehen konnte, ziemlich ärgerten, schwieg er beharrlich.

‚Dann eben anders. Sieh es mir nach James!'

„Du bist deinem Vater ganz erstaunlich ähnlich, Potter.", bemerkte Severus anscheinend aus heiterem Himmel. „Auch er war über die Maßen arrogant. Ein gewisses Talent auf dem Quidditch-Feld ließ ihn glauben, er stehe über uns anderen. Ist mit Freunden und Bewunderern herumstolziert... ihr seid euch geradezu unheimlich ähnlich."

„Mein Dad ist nicht herumstolziert!", kam es in unüberlegter Wut von Harry. „Und ich auch nicht."

„Und dein Vater hat auch nicht viel von Regeln gehalten.", fuhr Severus fort, da der Junge den Köder nun geschluckt hatte. „Regeln waren für die Normalsterblichen da, nicht für die Pokalsieger im Quidditch. Der Kopf war ihm so geschwollen..."

„Schweigen Sie!", schrie Harry und sprang auf.

Severus sah ihn an und erkannte ein unbändige Wut, die er jetzt nur noch geschickt ausspielen musste.

„Was hast du eben gesagt, Potter?", fragte er mit drohend verengten Augen.

„Sie sollen aufhören, über meinen Vater zu reden!", verlangte Harry laut. „Ich weiß die Wahrheit, okay? Er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet. Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt! Sie wären nicht einmal hier ohne meinen Dad!"

Severus atmete tief durch, während er innerlich fluchte.

‚Diese Geschichte sollte nur eine Ausrede für damals sein. Wer konnte ahnen, dass Albus Sie dem Jungen erzählen würde? Aber dann müssen wir eben dieses Spielchen zu Ende spielen.'

„Und hat dir der Schulleiter auch von den Umständen berichtet, unter denen dein Vater mir das Leben gerettet hat?", fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass Dumbledore dies niemals getan hätte. „Oder glaubte er, die Einzelheiten seien zu unerfreulich für die Ohren des geschätzten jungen Potter?"

Da Harry, wie schon oft im Verlaufe dieses Gesprächs, nicht antwortete, sprach Severus mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme weiter.

„Es wäre mir überhaupt nicht recht, wenn du mit einer falschen Vorstellung von deinem Vater herumläufst, Potter. Hast du dir vielleicht eine glorreiche Heldentat vorgestellt? Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen – dein ach so wunderbarer Vater und seine Freunde spielten mir einen höchst amüsanten Streich, der mich umgebracht hätte, wenn dein Vater nicht im letzten Augenblick kalte Füße bekommen hätte. Das hatte überhaupt nichts mit Mut zu tun. Er rettete sein Leben ebenso wie meines. Wenn ihr Scherz gelungen wäre, hätte man sie von der Schule geworfen."

Harry sah weg und Severus wusste genau, dass der Junge im Moment vermutlich kein Wort glauben wollte.

„Leer deine Taschen aus, Potter!", befahl er daraufhin plötzlich.

Der Junge rührte sich jedoch nicht. Ob aus Trotz oder aus Schock vermochte Severus in diesem Moment nicht zu sagen.

„Leer die Taschen aus oder wir gehen sofort zum Schulleiter!", wiederholte er nachdrücklich. „Zieh sie raus!"

Mit kaltem Schweiß auf dem Gesicht reichte der Junge ihm nun eine Tüte von ‚Zonkos Scherzartikelladen' und ein altes Stück Pergament, das Severus sofort erkannte: die Karte des Rumtreibers.

‚Also wirklich.', dachte Severus, wandte sich aber zuerst der beweiskräftigeren Tüte zu.

„Ron hat sie mir geschenkt!", erklärte Harry hastig. „Er – hat sie letztes Mal aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht..."

„Ach ja?", fragte Severus herablassend. „Und du trägst sie seither ständig mit dir herum? Wie ungemein rührend..."

‚Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!'

„Und was ist das hier?"

Er hielt Harry die Karte hin, welcher sich bemühte, wieder einen gleichgültigen Blick aufzusetzen.

„Nur so'n Stück Pergament."

„Du brauchst doch sicher kein so altes Stück Pergament?", griff Severus die Antwort auf. „Warum – werfen wir es nicht einfach weg?"

„Nein!", rief Harry, als sich Severus mit der Karte dem Kaminfeuer näherte.

„Ach?"

Mit herausfordendem Blick drehte Severus sich wieder um.

„Noch ein wohlbehütetes Geschenk von Mr Weasley? Oder – ist es etwas ganz anderes? Ein Brief vielleicht, mit unsichtbarer Tinte? Oder – eine Anleitung, wie man nach Hogsmeade kommt, ohne an den Dementoren vorbeizumüssen?"

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen.

‚Tja, wenn ich es nicht vorher gewusst hätte, würde ich jetzt sagen: Getroffen und versenkt.', dachte Severus, beschloss aber trotzdem die Karte ‚zu prüfen'.

„Das werden wir gleich haben...", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst, um dann laut der Karte zu befehlen: „Enthülle dein Geheimnis!"

Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen gaschah nichts. Remus hatte damals gesagt, die Karte hätte einen Schutzmechanismus der besonderen Art. Es sei denn, sie war es doch nicht.

‚Sie muss es sein.', wies Severus sich selbst zurecht. ‚Das ist die einzig logische Erklärung.'

„Zeige dich!", befahl er noch eindringlicher und schlug etwas fester mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte.

Aber auch diesmal passierte nichts.

„Professor Severus Snape, Oberlehrer an dieser Schule, befiehlt dir, das Wissen, das du verbirgst, preiszugeben!"

Severus musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass das Ganze wahrscheinlich ziemlich lächerlich wirkte, aber erstens war es nötig, um Harrys Vergehen zu beweisen und zweitens wollte er Remus' Werk doch zu gerne testen. Doch gerade diese lächerliche Ansprache zeigte Wirkung, da nun in recht sauberer Handschrift ein Text erschien.

„Mr Moony erweist Professor Snape die Ehre ind bittet ihn, seine erstaunlich lange Nase aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herauszuhalten"

Severus starrte überrascht auf die ihm nur zu bekannte Schrift.

‚Na warte, Remus!', dachte er. ‚Darüber reden wir noch.'

Doch bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte, hatte die Karte schon munter weitergemacht.

„Mr Krone kann Mr Moony nur beipflichten und möchte hinzufügen, dass Professor Snape ein hässlicher Schaumschläger ist"

‚James, sei froh, dass ich mit Ausnahme von vorhin dem Grundsatz folge: Über die Toten nur Gutes.'

Gerade wollte Severus die Gefühle, die diese Worte hervorriefen, an Harry auslassen, als schon die neuste Stellungnahme erschien.

„Mr Tatze wünscht sein Befremden kundzutun, dass ein solcher Dummkopf jemals Professor wurde"

‚Sirius, du beginnst deinen Bonus bei mir zu verspielen. Außerdem hat sich deine Klaue kein Stück gebessert.'

Im Augenwinkel sah Severus wie Harry entsetzt die Augen schloss, was vielleicht auch besser war, da jetzt die Schrift einer Person erschien, die Severus so tief wie möglich in die Hölle wünschte.

„Mr Wurmschwanz wünscht Professor Snape einen schönen Tag und rät dem Schleimbeutel, sich die Haare zu waschen"

‚Und das bei deinem Aussehen...', brodelte Severus, zwang sich aber zu einem gedämpften Ton.

„Schön...", stellte er fest. „Wir werden der Sache auf den Grund gehen..."

Damit ging er zum Kamin und warf eine Hand voll Pulver ins Feuer. Er brauchte jetzt eine gewisse Art von Unterstützung.

„Lupin!", rief er. „Ich muss Sie kurz sprechen!"

Keine Sekunde später stieg Remus etwas verrust aus dem Kamin.

„Sie haben gerufen, Snape?", fragte er und schien durch Severus förmliche Redeart vorbereitet zu sein.

„Allerdings.", antwortete Severus, während er immer noch versuchte, seine Wut über die ‚Konfrontation' mit Peter zu verdauen. „Ich habe eben Potter aufgefordert, seine Taschen zu leeren. Dies hier hatte er bei sich."

Er reichte Remus die Karte und beim Erkennen seines ‚Werkes' wurde das Gesicht des Kollegen merklich verschlossen.

„Nun?", fragte Severus nachdrücklich, obwohl er sah, dass Remus über eine Strategie nachdachte.

„Nun?", fragte er noch einmal, beschloss dann aber, Remus auf die Sprümge zu helfen. „Dieses Pergament steckt offensichtlich voll schwarzer Magie. Das ist angeblich ihr Fachgebiet, Lupin. Wo, glauben Sie, hat Potter so etwas her?"

‚Nun komm schon, Remus! Zum stumm-Dastehen habe ich dich nicht gerufen.'

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Harry reagierte Remus dann auch endlich.

„Voll schwarzer Magie?", wiederholte er lächelnd. „Glauben Sie wirklich, Snape? Mir kommt es nur wie ein Stück Pergament vor, das jeden beleidigt, der es liest. Kindisch, aber doch nicht gefährlich? Ich denke, Harry hat es aus dem Scherzartikelladen..."

„Tatsächlich?", fiel Severus ihm ins Wort. „Sie glauben, ein Juxladen würde ihm so etwas verkaufen? Halten Sie es nicht für wahrscheinlicher, dass er es direkt von den Herstellern hat?"

‚Und es bei der Auffassung vielleicht auch von einem dieser zurückbekommt?'

Remus spielte jedoch den Ahnungslosen.

„Sie meinen, von Mr Wurmschwanz oder einem der anderen?", fragte er und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Harry, kennst du einen von diesen Männern?"

„Nein.", antwortete Harry schnell.

‚Wahr, aber auch wieder nicht wahr.', dachte Severus beinahe etwas betrübt.

„Sehen Sie, Severus?", wandte sich Remus wieder ihm zu. „Mir kommt es vor wie etwas, das es bei Zonko zu kaufen gibt..."

Wie auf sein Stichwort stürzte nun Ron Weasley in das Büro und wäre beinahe in einen von ihnen hineingerannt.

„Ich – habe – Harry – diese – Sachen – geschenkt.", keuchte er vornüber gebeugt. „Hab sie... bei Zonko gekauft... schon – ewig – lange – her..."

„Gut!", rief Remus und klatschte in die Hände. „Das scheint mir die Sache zu klären! Severus, das hier nehme ich an mich, einverstanden?"

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, steckte Remus die Karte ein.

‚Was meinst du wohl, warum ich dich gerufen habe?', dachte Severus. ‚Du als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste darfst sowas auf Verdacht konfiszieren, ich kriege es da gleich mit Minerva zu tun.'

„Harry, Ron," sprach Remus die beiden Jungen dann an, „ihr kommt mit mir auf ein Wort über den Vampiraufsatz – entschuldigen Sie uns bitte Severus..."

Daraufhin führte er die Jungen hinaus und zwinkerte Severus beim Schließen der Tür nur noch lächelnd zu. Mit verschränkten Armen stand Severus noch eine Weile da, obwohl seine drei ‚Gäste' den Kerker verlassen hatten.

‚Remus, ich hoffe, dass du keinen Mist baust, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, du tust es.'


	74. Eine Katastrophe kommt selten allein

**Eine Katastrophe kommt selten allein**

(Kapitel 73)

_Am selben Abend, an dem Severus Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers abgenommen hatte, machte er seinen üblichen Streifzug ausnahmsweise draußen. Er brauchte frische Luft, denn zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis der letzten Unterhaltung mit Harry, seinem Weasley-Freund und Remus konnte Severus sich nicht nennen. Zwar war er niemand, der sich blind von Gefühlen und Ahnungen leiten ließ, aber trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Remus etwas nicht in Severus' Sinne liegende getan hatte. _

‚_Er ist noch nicht lange genug hier.', dachte Severus in seiner üblichen ironischen Stimmung. ‚Er glaubt immer noch an die Belehrbarkeit der Schüler.' _

_Es war sehr still, als Severus von der Grenze des verbotenen Waldes wieder den Weg zum Schloss einschlug, sodass er zusammenfuhr, als plötzlich ein undefinierbares Geräusch aus Hagrids Hütte drang. Um der Sache, seiner Natur entsprechend, auf den Grund zu gehen, klopfte Severus an und stellte dabei fest, dass die Tür nur angelehnt gewesen war. _

_Hagrid saß, den Kopf in die Hände gelegt, am Tisch und schniefte bitterlich, womit sich das Geräusch erklärte. Hätte Hagrids Saurüde Fang nicht bei Severus' Eintreten leicht zu knurren angefangen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich von Hagrid unbemerkt wieder gehen können. _

„_Oh,... Professor...", schniefte Hagrid, als er ihn sah. „Hab Sie... hab Sie gar nicht gehört." _

_Das Herunterschlucken seiner Tränen machte es dem Wildhüter kaum möglich zu sprechen und Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm seine Anwesenheit hier ausgesprochen widerstrebte. _

„_Ich habe nur gerade draußen meinen Rundgang gemacht.", erklärte er dann ohne jede äußerliche Rührung. „Als ich hier ungewöhnliche Geräusche hörte, wollte ich nur nach dem Rechten sehen, das ist alles." _

_Während seiner Rechtfertigung und entgegen seines Gefühls war Severus näher an den Tisch getreten, worauf ihm ein recht offiziell aussehender Brief ins Auge fiel. Hagrid schnäutzte in sein riesiges Taschentuch und versuchte sich dann irgendwie rauszureden, doch Severus hörte ihm kaum zu, sondern war damit beschäftigt, das Schreiben über Kopf zu überfliegen. Schnell war ihm klar, warum Hagrid völlig aus der Fassung war: Es war die schriftliche Begründung des Todesurteils am Hippogreif Seidenschnabel. Severus nickte nur kurz zu dem, was auch immer Hagrid gesagt haben mochte, verabschiedete sich und verließ die Hütte des Wildhüters. _

_Auf seinem weiteren Rückweg zum Schloss überlegte Severus, ob seine damalige Entscheidung, eine Aussage in diesem Prozess Lucius Malfoy gegenüber abzulehnen, richtig gewesen war. _

‚_Aber was hätte ich schon tun können?', wies er sich selber zurecht. ‚Es war ja die Wahrheit, dass ich den Vorfall nur vom Hörensagen her kenne, ich hätte für Hagrid also nichts tun können. Außerdem: Wenn ich pro Hagrid ausgesagt hätte, hätte Lucius beantragt, seinen Sohn zu hören und ich sollte wohl am Besten wissen, wie gut der das leidende Opfer spielen kann.' _

_Bedrückt erinnerte er sich an seine eigenen Ausführungen damals in der Lehrerkonferenz. Er hatte Hagrid den Vorwurf von Unachtsamkeit gemacht und im Prinzip die Auffassung des Urteils gestützt. _

‚_Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie das ausgeht!' _

_Doch dass man auf die Vergangenheit keinen Einfluss mehr hatte, wusste Severus aus seinem Leben nur allzu gut._

_Über die Osterferien passierte nichts weiter, nur dass Severus zufällig herausfand, wer Hagrid bei der Verteidigung seines Hippogreifs geholfen hatte, denn als er mit einem Buch über Vorgängerversuche des Wolfsbanntranks aus der verbotenen Abteilung kam, entdeckte er Ron Weasley, der untypisch für ihn über riesigen Wälzern brütete. Absichtlich ging Severus nah an ihm vorbei, las die Titel ‚Handbuch der Hippogreif-Psychologie' und ‚Tollheit oder Tollwut? Die Übergriffe von Hippogreifen' und hörte den Schüler immer wieder murmeln: _

„_Ich muss das schaffen... Hermine hat's ja auch geschafft... ich kann das..." _

_Mit der Unterstützung von diesen Dreien, wie Severus vermutete, hatte Hagrid in dem offenbar angestrebten Berufungsverfahren gute Chancen, sodass Severus dieses Problem abhakte._

_Außerdem konnte man in dieser und der folgenden Zeit sowieso nicht durch die Schule gehen, ohn auf DAS Thema zu treffen: Die Quidditchbegegnung Gryffindor-Slytherin stand an und als ob das die Stimmung nicht schon genug aufheizen würde, ging es diesmal in dieser ‚Schlacht' auch noch um den Quidditch-Pokal. Das letzte Mal, als Gryffindor den Pokal gewonnen hatte, war Charlie Weasley noch auf der Schule gewesen und das war schon eine ziemliche Weile her. Hinzu kam noch die Feindschaft der beiden Sucher Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die dem Ganzen noch einmal den Touch von Krieg gab. _

_An Unterricht war an den Tagen vorher kaum zu denken, obwohl Severus seine Klassen im Rahmen des möglichen zur Aufmerksamkeit zwang. Am Tag des Spieles selber verließ Severus das Schloss als letzter, denn die Schüler waren so dermaßen aufgedreht, dass sie sogar ihn über den Haufen gerannt hätten. In Anbetracht der Möglichkeit, dass seine Hausmannschaft heute den Pokal gewinnen könnte, hatte Severus seine übliche schwarze Kleidung gegen slytherin(dunkel-)grüne ausgewechelt und setzte sich, wie es die Repräsentation verlangte, in die erste Reihe des Slytherinblocks. _

_Obwohl sich Severus vorher seine Gedanken über das Spiel gemacht hatte, gab es Momente, in denen auch er ernsthaft schlucken musste. Das war kein Sport mehr, es war eine absolute Schlacht und das galt auf beiden Seiten. Dass seine Slytherins ziemlich rabiat spielen konnten und würden, wusste er, aber die Gryffindors, besonders die Weasley-Zwillinge als Treiber, schenkten sich in puncto Brutalität diesmal nichts im Vergleich zu ihren Gegnern. Dabei wurden sogar die ‚leicht' parteiischen Kommentare von Lee Jordan großenteils gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. _

_Die Krönung war dann ein Foul Malfoys, der sich an Harrys Besen hängte, als dieser versuchte, den Schnatz zu fangen. Madam Hooch gab wild gestikulierend Strafstoß und Severus nahm in der Menge gegenüber nur wahr, dass McGonagall außer sich war vor Wut und ungehalten in Richtung Malfoy schimpfte. Deshalb war Severus schon fast ein bißchen froh, als das Spiel bei der nächsten Aktion mit dem Schnatzfang beendet wurde. _

_Das Positive war, dass dieses grauenhafte Spiel endlich vorbei war, das Negative: Gryffindor hatte gewonnen, das Spiel und den Pokal. Noch vor der Siegerehrung schlich sich Severus zurück zum Schloss. _

‚_Dieser Tag kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden.' _

_Gerade als er am Schlosstor ankam, hörte er hinter sich jemanden prusten. Severus drehte sich um und sah Remus, der ihm völlig außer Atem nachkam. _

„_Was gibt's?", fragte Severus ein wenig genervt, obwohl er wusste, dass Remus wohl kaum Auslöser für seine schlechte Laune war. _

_Doch sein Kamerad und Kollege antwortete erst, als er dicht bei ihm war. _

„_Ich war heute Morgen noch schnell bei Sirius.", flüsterte er atemlos. „Severus, er dreht, glaube ich, durch. Er hat mir gesagt, sein Informant habe ihm gestern Nacht bestätigt, dass sich Peter in Hogwarts aufhält, dem Informanten aber entkommen wäre." _

„_Was?", fragte Severus ungläubig dessen, was er gehört hatte, nach. „Was denn für ein Informant? Außer uns weiß doch, hoffe ich, niemand, dass er hier ist." _

„_Ich habe ja auch keine Ahnung.", antwortete Remus. „Aber er war völlig besessen von dieser Behauptung. Mich beunruhigt, dass er anscheinend schon wieder draußen war. In der Hütte kann er ja rumspinnen, soviel er will." _

„_Er soll überhaupt nicht rumspinnen!", zischte Severus gereizt. „Er ist doch nicht aus Askaban geflohen, um jetzt hier wahnsinnig zu werden." _

„_Ja, du hast ja Recht!", lenkte Remus ein. „Aber was machen wir jetzt?" _

„_Einen Plan entwickeln, das mache ich jetzt.", antwortete Severus und fügte an, als Remus ihm folgen wollte: „Allein."_

-----------------------------------

‚Plan!', dachte Severus. ‚Würde mich interessieren, was ich mir darunter vorgestellt habe.'

Während er diese ganzen Erlebnisse in seinen Gedanken durchspielte, überlegte er immer wieder, ob er damals irgendwann hätte anders reagieren sollen.

‚Sollen schon,' dachte er, ‚nur können nicht.'

Wie die Ironie des Schicksals es wollte, stellte er fest, dass er bislang keinen Augenblick gefunden hatte, in dem er auch damals nachvollziehbar anders hätte reagieren können.

‚Das dramatische Prinzip.'

Severus lehnte den Kopf an die kalte Mauer.

‚Einmal in Gang gesetzt, nimmt das Unheil seinen Lauf.'

----------------------------------

_Seinen Plan, Sirius betreffend, hatte Severus verschieben müssen, denn zuerst einmal standen nun die Prüfungen an, die Vorbereitung bedurften. Die älteren Schülern galt es mit den ZAGs und den Prüfungen zum UTZ ins Schwitzen zu bringen, doch auch die unteren Klassen sollten eine Auslese erleben. _

_Severus wusste zwar, dass seine Quote von Bestandenen (wie jedes Jahr) auch diesmal wieder in einem Gespräch seinen Hausvorstandskollegen und Dumbledore nach oben korrigiert werden würde, doch er versuchte es jedes Jahr aufs Neue. _

_Gerade der dritte Jahrgang, so hatte Severus es sich vorgenommen, sollte diesmal einen Brocken zu schlucken kriegen, denn gerade hier waren ihm nach dem Quidditch-Spiel viele mit ihrer Feierlaune auf die Nerven gegangen. Als Aufgabe hatte er die Herstellung eines Verwirrungs-Elixiers ausgewählt, eine der schwersten für diese Jahrgangsstufe. _

_Bei Leuten wie Hermine Granger war in puncto durchfallen nichts zu holen, doch der Rest, zu dem auch Harry gehörte, hatte mehr als nur arge Schwierigkeiten. Harry schaffte es nicht, sein Elixier einzudicken und Severus notierte mit einem leichten Anfall von heimtückischer Freude eine Sechs. Doch die Gefahr, dass Harry die Klasse nicht bestehen konnte, bestand Severus Einschätzung zufolge nicht. _

_Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte er schon bestanden und die noch folgenden Fächer würden keine Probleme bereiten. Astronomie und Kräuterkunde waren eigentlich recht beliebt, in Geschichte der Zauberei schrieb man sowieso vom vorbereiteten Zettel ab und Remus würde Harry in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nie durchfallen lassen. Diese eine Sechs würde dem Jungen also nicht das Genick brechen. _

_Am Donnerstagnachmittag, als Severus gerade die Prüfung für den fünften Jahrgang vorbereitete, bemerkte er, dass ihm ein Elixier zur Erzeugung von Nebel fehlte. Er stellte es zur Verwirrung immer dazu, was oft amüsante Wirkung hatte. Nach kurzer Überlegung fiel ihm ein, dass er Prof. Trelawney die letzte Flasche gegeben hatte, die sie ihm eigentlich längst hatte zruückbringen wollen. _

„_Sie hätte mir ja sagen können, dass sie voraussieht, dass sie es nicht tun wird!", grummelte Severus wütend über diesen unnötigen Stress vor sich hin. _

_An der Turmkammer der Wahrsagelehrerin angekommen, war kein Schüler mehr zu sehen und in der Annahme, die Prüfung sei vorbei, trat Severus an die Leiter, um in den Unterrichtsraum Sybill Trelawneys hochzusteigen. Doch auf der zweiten Stufe erstarrte er, als er eine rüde Stimme hörte. _

„_Der Schwarze Lord ist einsam, von Freunden und Anhängern verlassen. Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre lang in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je. Heute Nacht... vor der zwölften Stunde... wird der Knecht sich auf den Weg machen... zurück zu seinem Meister..." _

_Völlig perplex blieb Severus auf der Leiter stehen. Die Stimme war ihm unbekannt. Es konnte kein Schüler sein, aber wie Trelawney hatte es sich auch nicht angehört. Severus löste sich erst aus seiner Starre, als er Schritte hörte, die sich der Leiter von oben näherten. Schnell sprang er nach unten und verschwand hinter der Leiter. _

_Einen Moment später stieg Harry total gedankenversunken die Leiter hinab und verschwand die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Einen Augenblick sah Severus ihm nach. _

‚_Nein, Harrys Stimme war das auf keinen Fall.' _

_Das war ihm klar. Doch bevor er hier noch Wurzeln schlagen würde, besann sich Severus auf sein eigentliches Anliegen und stieg zu Prof. Trelawney hinauf. Der mit Räucherstäbchen angereicherte Nebel nahm ihm zwar fast den Atem, doch so sicheren Schrittes wie möglich trat er auf Sybill Trelawney zu und bat um das Elixier. _

„_Ich hätte Ihnen sagen können, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, Severus.", erklärte Trelawney, wenn sie auch etwas verwirrt wirkte. „Aber ich habe eine große und furchtbare Überraschung gesehen, auf die ich mich vorbereiten musste." _

„_Ach ja?", fragte Severus eher uninteressiert, während er das Elixier in seinen Umhang steckte. _

„_Ja.", antwortete Trelawney, ohne Severus Desinteresse zu bemerken. „Mr Potter. Soeben hat er mir unterstellt, ich hätte die Wiedergeburt von dem, dessen name nicht genannt werden darf, vorhergesagt. Mit so etwas spaßt man nicht." _

„_Aber Sybill, Sie haben doch sicher öfter gehört, pardon, gesehen, dass Kinder sich gern Dinge ausdenken." _

_Da die Kollegin nicht sonderlich schlagfertig war, war Severus schon verschwunden, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. Doch die Worte kreisten noch bis zum Weg in den Kerker in seinem Kopf. Harry hatte mit Sicherheit nicht gesprochen. Vielleicht war es wirklich Trelawney gewesen. _

‚_Vielleicht hatte sie eine echte Vision und steht so unter Schock, dass sie sich nicht erinnern kann. Es soll ja solche Sachen geben.'_

_Nachdem Severus auch diese letzten Prüfungen abgenommen hatte, war er in sein privates Labor gegangen, um den angesetzten Wolfsbanntrank für Remus noch einmal zu überprüfen. Aus einem Gefühl heraus sah Severus irgendwann auf die Uhr. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und Remus war noch nicht da gewesen, um seinen Trank abzuholen. Trotz des Risikos auf einen verwandelten Remus zu treffen, nahm sich Severus einen Becher des Trankes und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Remus' Wohnung. _

_Als auf sein Klopfen niemand reagierte, schluckte Severus ob der Erwartung, was er drinnen vorfinden würde und öffnete mit einem verbotenen Zauber die Tür. Doch eingetreten, blieb Severus irritiert stehen. Es war weder ein Werwolf, noch ein Mensch hier, die Wohnung war leer. _

„_Remus?", rief Severus, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Bist du hier?" _

‚_In welcher Form auch immer?' _

_Als keinerlei Reaktion kam, ging Severus zum Schreibtisch, in der Hoffnung eine Notiz zu finden. Mit verdrehten Augen seufzte Severus, als er Remus' Chaotenwirtschaft sah. Gerade wollte er sich grob Platz verschaffen, als ihm ein Stück altes Pergament ins Auge fiel: die Karte des Rumtreibers. Sie war aktiviert. _

‚_Warum zum Teufel lässt Remus das Ding so liegen?', fluchte Severus gedanklich, schlug sie auf und erstarrte zu zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. _

_Wenn man das Pergament mit dem Fingernagel an der Seite auftrennte, konnte man zu einer Übersicht der Heulenden Hütte gelangen. Diese Ansicht lag jetzt vor Severus und zeigte ihm etliche Namen im gleichen Raum an: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Peter Pettigrew. Obwohl Severus gerade im Hinblick auf den letzten Namen an einen Fehler der Karte glaubte, war ein Aufeinandertreffen der Üblichen schon schlimm genug. _

‚_Ich muss etwas tun!', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf. _

_Er hatte den Becher auf dem Tisch abgestellt und machte nun auf dem Absatz kehrt, um zur Heulenden Hütte zu laufen. _

‚_Was auch immer, aber irgendwas muss ich tun!'_

* * *

Anmerkung von Tasha: Vielen Dank an alle, die so geduldig gewartet haben. Ich hoffe, es war für euch nicht umsonst. (Schreibt's mir einfach.) 


	75. Alte Lügen überdauern Generationen

Anmerkung von Tasha: Wir nähern uns dem großen Finale (des dritten Bandes)! Viel Spaß!

* * *

Alte Lügen überdauern Generationen

(Kapitel 74)

Ohne sich auf dem Weg einmal umzusehen oder darauf zu achten, wer ihn sah, hetzte Severus die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Schloss hinaus. Erst hier warf er einen Blick zurück, doch der Tageszeit entsprechend war niemand draußen, der ihn hätte fragen können, was er hier tat.

‚Das weiß ich ja nicht einmal selbst genau.', gestand sich Severus kopfschüttelnd ein, während er zur Peitschenden Weide hinüberlief.

Ein dünner Stock, mit dem man sie lähmen konnte, lag noch in der Nähe, was Severus anzeigte, das ihn vor kurzem noch jemand benutzt hatte. Hektisch griff Severus sich den Stock und traf die Weide beim zweiten Versuch so, dass sie still blieb.

‚Immer wenn man keine Zeit hat!', fluchte Severus über das leichte Zittern seiner Hände, als er mit einem Fuß in irgendetwas hängenblieb.

"Was zum..."

Doch ein gezielter Blick genügte, um Severus den silbergrauen Umhang als James' oder vielmehr jetzt Harrys Tarnumhang erkennen zu lassen.

‚Warum kann ich mich nicht wenigstens einmal irren?'

Doch die Frustration über die Bewahrheitung seiner Entdeckung half jetzt nicht weiter, also nahm Severus den Umhang an sich und stieg nach einem letzten Sicherungsblick in den Gang unter der Weide hinab.

Leicht gebeugt, da der Gang nicht sonderlich hoch war, legte Severus den Weg zu Sirius' Versteck zurück. Erst vor der Tür zur Hütte blieb er stehen und merkte, dass er relativ außer Atem war.

‚Einfach reinrennen, werter Severus,' wies er sich selber zurecht, ‚wäre das Dümmste, was du jetzt machen kannst. Situation prüfen, das ist die einzig logische Reaktionsmöglichkeit.'

Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug warf er sich den Tarnumhang um, öffnete die Tür und stieg leise die Treppe hinauf. Obwohl die Tür zu ‚Sirius' Zimmer' verschlossen war, konnte Severus die Stimmen seiner Kameraden und die zumindest durch die Höhe zu erkennende von Hermine Granger erkennen. Doch Genaues war von hier nicht zu verstehen, um die Situation einzuschätzen, musste Severus wohl oder übel hinein.

Mit einem Knarren öffnete er die Tür und obgleich er wusste, dass ihn keiner sehen konnte, verschwand er schnell aus dem Blickfeld der Anwesenden und stellte sich an eine Wand. Remus ging zur Tür und sah in den Flur.

"Keiner da...", bemerkte er, wobei Severus nicht sicher war, ob Remus oder Sirius wussten, dass er hier war.

"Hier spukt es!", rief Ron Weasley hysterisch.

"Keineswegs."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

"In der Heulenden Hütte hat es nie gespukt..."

Während Remus nun begann, den Kindern seine Geschichte zu erzählen, verschaffte sich Severus einen Überblick. Ron Weasley lag auf dem Bett, offenbar war sein Bein verletzt. Der Junge zitterte vor Panik und presste seine Hausratte an sich. Harry und Hermine Granger standen in seiner Nähe und hörten mit skeptischen bis entsetzten Blicken Remus' Geschichte zu. Remus selbst sah ernst und müde aus.

‚Logisch. Er ist hier zwar nicht dem Vollmond ausgesetzt, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Vollmond ist, schwächt ihn extrem.'

Sirius stand in einiger Entfernung neben Remus, doch Severus entging die Aufregung und Nervosität seitens des Ex-Häftlings nicht. Immer wieder sprang Sirius' Blick von Remus auf Ron Weasley, den er ansah, als wolle er ihn gleich anspringen und töten.

‚Erst attakiert er den Jungen im Schlafsaal, jetzt das, was hat er denn? Er kennt diesen Weasley-Jungen doch so gut wie gar nicht.'

"Ihr – ähm – habt sicher bemerkt, dass Professor Snape mich nicht leiden kann."

Als Remus seinen Namen nannte, wandte Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Erzählung zu.

"Der Grund ist," fuhr Remus fort, "dass Sirius ihm einen Streich gespielt hat, der ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätte."

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Severus fast so, als hätte man die Zeit zurückgedreht. Es war wie damals, als sie alle vor Dumbledore saßen und er selbst die Geschichte mit dem Werwolf-Angriff als Erklärung aus dem Hut zauberte. Nur dass diesmal die Rollen umgekehrt verteilt waren, denn Sirius stieg in Remus' Geschichte ein:

"Geschah ihm recht! Hat rumgeschnüffelt und wollte rausfinden, was wir vorhatten... er wollte doch nur, dass wir von der Scule fliegen..."

"Snape war sehr erpicht darauf zu erfahren, wohin ich jeden Monat verschwand.", erklärte Remus, da Sirius immer noch einen leicht unberechenbaren Eindruck machte. "Wir waren im selben Jahrgang, wisst ihr, und wir – ähm – mochten uns nicht besonders."

‚Und hier beginnt sich die Wahrheit in Lüge umzuwandeln.', kommentierte Severus gedanklich, hörte aber weiter zu, um sich eine Reaktion zu überlegen.

"Vor allem gegen James hegte er eine Abneigung. Er war wohl neidisch, weil James im Quidditch so begabt war..."

Ein Blick von Severus auf Harry genügte, um zu wissen, dass er die Geschichte geschluckt hatte.

‚Schließlich wäre das für ihn wohl die beste Erklärung, warum ich mich ihm gegenüber widerlich verhalte.'

"Jedenfalls hatte Snape mich eines Abends, kurz vor Vollmond, mit Madam Pomfrey übers Gelände gehen sehen, die mich immer zur Peitschenden Weide führte.", kam Remus schließlich zum Punkt. "Sirius hielt es für eine – ähm – lustige Idee, Snape zu sagen, er müsse nur den Knoten an der Peitschenden Weide mit einem langen Stecken berühren und dann könne er mir folgen. Nun, natürlich hat Snape es probiert – und wenn er bis zu diesem Haus gekommen wäre, dann hätte er es mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf zu tun bekommen -, doch dein Vater, der hörte, was Sirius getan hatte, lief Snape hinterher und schleifte ihn zurück..."

‚Gott sei Dank!'

Dieses Stoßgebet war alles, was Severus jetzt durch den Kopf ging. Er hatte Remus nie davon erzählt, dass Harry von der angeblichen Rettung durch James wusste. Die ganze Geschichte wäre aufgeflogen, wenn Remus hier von der Ursprungslüge abgewichen wäre.

"Allerdings hat Snape noch einen Blick auf mich erhascht, wie ich am Ende des Tunnels verschwand.", brachte Remus die Geschichte zu Ende. "Dumbledore hat ihm verboten, es irgendjemandem zu sagen, doch von da an wusste er, dass ich..."

In diesem Moment wurde Remus von Hermine Granger unterbrochen und Severus' Gedanken rasten. Irgendetwas musste er jetzt unternehmen.

‚Am Besten wäre wohl, die Kinder zu betäuben, sie einer Erinnerungslöschung zu unterziehen und Sirius irgendwie hier wegzubringen.', überlegte er.

Doch er würde nicht viel Zeit haben. Die Erinnerungen mussten gelöscht werden, sobald die Kinder ohnmächtig waren. Außerdem müsste er noch einen Weg finden, in die Szene einzutreten und das Ganze mit logischer Begründung.

"Und aus diesem Grund kann Snape Sie nicht leiden?", fragte Harry plötzlich. "Weil er dachte, Sie hätten von Sirius' Scherz gewusst?"

Eine bessere Gelegenheit gab es nicht.

"So ist es.", stimmte Severus laut zu und zog zum Erschrecken aller den Tarnumhang ab, wobei Remus' Erschrecken wohl eher darauf beruhte, dass Severus drohend mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn deutete.

"Den habe ich unter der Peitschenden Weide gefunden.", erklärte Severus und warf Harry den Tarnumhang zu. "Recht nützlich, Potter, ich danke..."

Die ganze Zeit ließ er jedoch den Zauberstab auf den vor Schreck starren Remus gerichtet.

"Sie fragen sich vielleicht, woher ich wusste, dass Sie hier sind?", wandte er sich nun an diesen. "Ich war eben in Ihrem Büro, Lupin. Sie haben heute Abend vergessen, Ihren Trank zu nehmen, also wollte ich einen Becher vorbeibringen. Und das war ein Glück... Glück für mich, würde ich sagen. Auf Ihrem Tisch lag eine gewisse Karte. Ein Blick darauf verriet mir alles, was ich wissen musste. Ich sah Sie durch den Tunnel laufen und verschwinden."

"Severus..."

Remus kam mit beschwichtigender Geste auf ihn zu. Zu Severus' Verwirrung schien er nicht bereit zu sein, auf das Theater einzugehen.

"Ich habe den Schulleiter immer wieder gewarnt, dass Sie Ihrem alten Freund Black dabei helfen, in die Schule zu kommen, Lupin, und hier ist der Beweis."

Severus hob den Zauberstab drohend noch ein wenig höher und stoppte Remus' Schritte, indem er selbst mit dieser Angriffshaltung auf ihn zu trat.

"Doch nicht einmal ich habe mir träumen lassen, dass Sie die Nerven hätten, diese alte Hütte als Versteck zu benutzen..."

‚Ich frage mich schon, wie ich die Nerven hatte und ich hoffe, du strapazierst meine nicht weiter und hilfst mir endlich!'

Einschüchternd funkelte er Remus an.

"Severus, Sie machen einen Fehler!", erwiderte dieser jedoch eindringlich. "Sie haben nicht alles gehört – ich kann es erklären – Sirius ist nicht hier, um Harry zu töten..."

‚Das weiß ich, Remus, aber du weißt vermutlich nicht, wie diese Situation sonst enden wird!'

"Zwei weitere Gefangene für Askaban heute Nacht.", beantwortete Severus diesen Gedankengang laut und merkte, dass seine Stimme auf Grund der unterdrückten Verzweiflung schon fast wahnsinnig klang. "Bin gespannt, wie Dumbledore das alles aufnimmt... er war vollkommen überzeugt, dass Sie harmlos seien, Lupin... ein zahmer Werwolf..."

"Sie Dummkopf!", zischte Remus, sprach dann aber lauter weiter. "Ist der Groll über einen Schülerstreich genug, einen Unschuldigen nach Askaban zu bringen?"

‚Okay, Remus, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit und du willst mir nicht helfen!', fasste Severus einen Entschluss. ‚Aber dann steh' mir wenigstens nicht im Weg rum!'

Mit einem kurzen, gemurmelten Spruch schossen dünne Seile aus Severus' Zauberstab und fesselten und knebelten Remus, der darufhin das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Severus wollte sich darum jetzt nicht kümmern und er konnte es auch nicht, denn Sirius war wie ein Irrer auf ihn zu geschossen und nur der jetzt auf ihn gerichtete Zauberstab hielt ihn auf Abstand.

"Gib mir einen Grund!", flüsterte Severus. "Gib mir nur einen Grund, es zu tun, und ich schwöre dir, ich werde es tun."

Kaum merklich und für die Kinder in seinem Rücken vermutlich nicht zu sehen, hatte Severus mit dem Kopf in Remus' Richtung genickt. Doch Sirius schien ihn nicht verstehen zu wollen, er starrte ihn nur mit einem fast irren Blick an.

‚Wir kriegen das hin, aber du musst mir helfen.'

Während er dies dachte, fixierte Severus den Ex-Häftling angestrengt. Er musste Sirius zwingen, seine Gedanken zu verstehen, doch leider klappte das nicht immer und meistens dann nicht, wenn es nötig war.

"Professor Snape," erschreckte ihn plötzlich die matte Stimme von Hermine Granger in seinem Rücken, "es... es würde nichts schaden zu hören, was sie zu sagen haben, o-oder?"

"Miss Granger, auf Sie wartet bereits ein Schulverweis!", keifte Severus ohne seinen Blick von Sirius abzuwenden. "Sie, Potter und Weasley haben alle Regeln gebrochen und befinden sich in Gesellschaft eines verurteilten Mörders und eines Werwolfs. Auch wenn es das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben sein sollte, halten Sie den Mund."

‚Damit ich mich endlich konzentrieren kann!'

"Aber wenn – wenn es einen Irrtum gab...", versuchte sie es nochmal.

"Sei still, du dumme Göre!", schrie Severus fast völlig außer sich. "Red nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst!"

Wütend blitzte er die Kinder an, wobei sein Zauberstab immer noch auf Sirius gerichtet war. Da die drei Gryffindors nun völlig eingeschüchtert schwiegen, wandte Severus sich wieder herum und trat so nah es der Zauberstab erlaubte an Sirius heran.

"Rache ist zuckersüß.", flüsterte er fast tonlos. "Wie sehr habe ich gehofft, dich als Erster in die Finger zu kriegen..."

‚...damit du heil hier rauskommst.'

"Und jetzt bist du wieder der Dumme, Severus.", entgegnete Sirius mit einer für Severus völlig weltfremden Gelassenheit. "Wenn dieser Junge seine Ratte ins Schloss bringen kann," fuhr er fort und nickte in Ron Weasleys Richtung, "komme ich ohne Federlesen mit..."

"Ins Schloss?", fragte Severus und plötzlich kam ihm eine neue und bessere Idee. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so weit gehen müssen. Sobald wir draußen sind,..."

An diesem Punkt kniff er nur für Sirius erkennbar ein Auge zu.

"...rufe ich die Dementoren. Sie werden hocherfreut sein, dich zu sehen, Black... so entzückt, dass sie dir sicher einen kleinen Kuss geben wollen..."

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich in panischer Angst und er wich zwei Schritte vor Severus zurück.

"D... du musst mich anhören!", krächzte er. "Die Ratte – schau dir die Ratte an..."

‚Sirius, bitte!'

Severus glaubte sich in diesem Moment von allen guten Mächten verlassen.

‚Ich will dich hier rausbringen, damit du fliehen kannst! Erstmal in den Verbotenen Wald und dann sehen wir weiter!'

Ein Anflug von Irrsinn machte sich bei Severus breit. Nicht nur dass er Unvorhersehbares sowieso hasste, nein, hier wollten ihn seine beiden Kameraden augenscheinlich nicht verstehen!

‚Ich will ihn hier rausbringen und alles, was ihn interessiert ist eine Ratte!'

"Kommt mit, allesamt.", beschloss er dann und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin die Seilenden, die Remus fesselten, in seine Hand flogen. "Ich ziehe den Werwolf. Vielleicht haben die Dementoren auch ein Küsschen für ihn übrig."

Eigentlich hatte Severus dies in seiner Verzweiflung unbewusst gesagt, doch nun sah er Remus an. Sein Gefährte musste doch verstehen. Er hatte erlebt, welche Panik Severus selbst vor den Dementoren hatte, also musste er die Handlung doch hinterfragen. Aber allem Anschein nach tat Remus das nicht. Als Severus sich nun wieder der Tür zuwandte, stand Harry davor und versperrte ihm den Weg.

"Aus dem Weg, Potter, du hast schon mehr als genug Ärger!", zischte Severus. "Wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre und deine Haut gerettet hätte..."

"Professor Lupin hätte mich dieses Jahr schon hundert Mal umbringen können.", erwiderte Harry. "Ich war oft mit ihm allein, er gab mir Unterricht gegen die Dementoren. Wenn er Black helfen wollte, warum hat er mich nicht schon längst erledigt?"

"Woher soll ich wissen, was im Hirn eines Werwolfs vor sich geht?", fragte Severus mit drohender Gebärde. "Aus dem Weg, Potter."

"Sie sind jämmerlich!", spie Harry ihm daraufhin entgegen. "Nur weil Sie in der Schule zum Narren gehalten wurden, wollen Sie jetzt nicht mal zuhören!"

"Ruhe!", schrie Severus nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend außer sich. "So spricht man nicht mit mir!"

In diesem Moment glaubte Severus wirklich, dem Irrsinn zu verfallen. Das Ganze hier war völlig grotesk! Er wollte einen Unschuldigen aus dieser Situation herausbringen, einen zweiten Unschuldigen davor bewahren, seinen Job zu verlieren und gerade das Patenkind desjenigen, der ansonsten Schlimmeres als den Tod erleiden würde, wollte ihn davon abhalten!

"Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, Potter!"

Severus merkte in seinen Gedanken über den Irrsinn dieser Situation kaum noch, was er sagte.

"Gerade habe ich dir den Hals gerettet, du solltest mir auf den Knien dafür danken! Wär dir recht geschehen, wenn er dich umgebracht hätte! Du wärst gestorben wie dein Vater, zu hochmütig, um zu glauben, er hätte sich in Black getäuscht..."

Jetzt erst gelang es Severus, wieder seine gewohnte Klarheit in den Kopf zu kriegen und als er Harrys fassungslosen und ängstlichen Blick sah, fügte er drohend hinzu:

"...geh jetzt aus dem Weg, oder ich räum dich fort – aus dem Weg, Potter!"

Doch bevor Severus noch ein Wort sagen oder einen Schritt auf Harry zu machen konnte, riss es ihn plötzlich von den Füßen. Das letzte, was er spürte, war ein harter Aufprall gegen eine Wand, bevor alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde.


	76. Eine zeitlich unmögliche Flucht

Anmerkung von Tasha: Sevs großer Auftritt und fast das Ende (von Band 3).

* * *

Eine zeitlich unmögliche Flucht

(Kapitel 75)

Beim Gedanken an dieses Ereignis rieb sich Severus noch heute den Hinterkopf. Es war zwar nur, wie er heute wusste, der Expelliarmus-Fluch gewesen, doch dreifach mit starker emotionaler Wucht war er augenscheinlich auch nicht zu unterschätzen.

‚Peinlich.', dachte Severus. ‚Gegen die härtesten schwarzmagischen Sprüche kann ich mich wehren und von drei Kindern hab' ich mich per Entwaffnungszauber ausschalten lassen.'

Severus drehte seinen Kopf zum "Fenster" und blinzelte durch die Bretter zum Vollmond hinauf.

‚Wenn wir alle damals nicht so wahnsinniges Glück gehabt hätten, hätte das Ganze extrem böse enden können.'

* * *

Mit schlagzeugartigem Pochen im Kopf kam Severus wieder zu sich. Trotz Schwindel richtete er sich auf und blickte sich irritiert um. Anscheinend hatten die anderen ihn mit raus genommen, denn er befand sich vor der Peitschenden Weide, die im Licht des Vollmonds noch bedrohlicher wirkte.

‚Vollmond?'

Mit einem Schlag waren Severus' Gedanken wieder glasklar und er blickte sich panisch nach den anderen, besonders Remus, um. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt lag Ron Weasley, der sich auf Grund seines verletzten Beines kaum bewegen konnte, doch Remus und Sirius, sowie Harry und Hermine Granger waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Severus musste wissen, was hier passiert war während seiner Ohnmacht, also schüttelte er endgültig das Schwindelgefühl ab, ging zu dem Gryffindor rüber und kniete sich neben ihn.

"Mr Weasley, wo sind Ihre Freunde?"

"Wald!", stöhnte der Junge, verwirrt und unter Schmerzen. "Er wird sie töten, im Wald!"

Da der Junge ziemlich klar nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war, betäubte Severus ihn, zauberte eine Trage herbei und legte den Jungen drauf. Gerade als er Richtung Schloss ein Zeichen geben wollte, um Hilfe für den Verletzten zu holen, erschien plötzlich ein grelles Leuchten aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Ohne lange nachzudenken, folgte Severus dem Licht. Die Trage mit Ron Weasley ließ er hinter sich her schweben.

Obwohl das Licht bereits wieder verloschen war, konnte Severus der starken magischen Aura bis zu ihrem Ursprungsort am See folgen, wo er Sirius und die beiden Kinder bewusstlos vorfand. Doch auch der Rückstand dementorischer Aura war noch warzunehmen. Die drei schienen extremes Glück gehabt zu haben.

‚Für einen Gedankenlöschzauber ist es zu spät.', ging es Severus durch den Kopf, während er drei weitere Tragen erscheinen ließ und die Bewusstlosen drauflegte.

Bei Sirius angekommen, für den er auf Grund von Größe und Gewicht etwas länger brauchte, erfasste ihn Verzweiflung.

‚Ich muss dich ins Schloss bringen, es geht nicht anders. Selbst wenn die Kinder dich nicht verraten, dich hier zurückzulassen würde heißen, dich den Dementoren bewusstlos auszuliefern.'

Sein Blick glitt zum hell erleuchteten Schloss.

‚Albus wird einen Weg finden. Albus hat immer einen Weg gefunden.'

Mit dieser Hoffnung machte er sich samt der vier Tragen auf den Weg zum Schloss. Nach Remus konnte er jetzt nicht suchen. Sein Gefährte hatte sich zwangsläufig in einen wilden Werwolf verwandelt, ihn zu suchen käme einem Selbstmordversuch gleich und außerdem brauchten erst einmal die Verletzten Hilfe.

In Schlossnähe war von den Dementoren weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Dumbledore hatte sich beim letzten Zwischenfall also klar ausgedrückt. Doch Severus' Erleichterung war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn in der Eingangshalle kamen ihm gleich Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey und Minister Fudge entgegen.

"Um Himmels willen!", rief McGonagall aus, wobei Severus nicht sicher war, ob sie die verletzten Kinder oder den bewusstlosen Sirius Black meinte.

"Wir bringen sie gleich in den Krankenflügel.", ordnete Dumbledore relativ gefasst an, hakte aber nach, als er Severus' leicht blutige Stirn sah. "Severus...?"

"Das schaffe ich schon alleine.", versicherte Severus und wollte in den Kerker hinunter, doch nach einigen Stufen hatte Fudge ihn wieder eingeholt.

"Black hat es also tatsächlich nach Hogwarts geschafft.", schnaufte der Minister, als sie an Severus' Bürotür angelangt waren.

"Ja.", antwortete Severus trocken. "Trotz der Wache der Dementoren."

Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Fudge verriet Severus, dass der Minister den Schmerz dieser Anmerkung durchaus gespürt hatte.

"Unglaublich!", kommentierte dieser kopfschüttelnd, während Severus in der Wohnung mit seiner Notversorgung begann. "Und dann bringt er auch noch drei Schüler und zwei Lehrer in seine Gewalt!"

Severus wurde beim Abtupfen der Wunde auf seiner Stirn mit einer Desinfektionslösung, unbemerkt vom Minister, langsamer, doch er entschloss sich, Remus wenigstens etwas in Schutz zu nehmen.

"Der Kollege Lupin geriet genauso ungewollt in diese Situation wie ich selbst."

"Naja, aber als Werwolf..."

"Gerade deswegen.", schnitt Severus ein und kümmerte sich dann wieder um seine Wunde.

"Wie konnte so etwas Unfassbares überhaupt passieren?", fragte Fudge, nachdem Severus so lange still gewesen war.

"Vermutlich genauso unerklärlich, wie er aus Askaban ausbrechen konnte.", antwortete Severus, während er die Desinfektionslösung wieder wegstellte.

"Ja, ja,... unerklärlich...", murmelte Fudge und folgte Severus, der sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel gemacht hatte, wo er Dumbledore zu finden hoffte.

"Fürchterliche Geschichte... schrecklich...", klagte Fudge auf ihrem Weg weiter, "...Wunder, dass alle noch am Leben sind... so was hab ich noch nie gehört... Heiliger Strohsack, ein Glück, dass Sie da waren, Snape..."

"Danke, Minister.", bemerkte Severus beiläufig.

"Orden des Merlin, zweiter Klasse, würde ich sagen. Erster Klasse, wenn ich's deichseln kann!"

"Herzlichen Dank, Minister."

‚Zu seinem Glück hat das jetzt niemand mitbekommen.', dachte Severus.

Er kannte nur einen Menschen persönlich, der den Merlinorden erster Klasse trug, nämlich Albus Dumbledore.

‚Und ein Vergleich zwischen ihm und mir ist wohl mehr als nur ein Witz.'

"Sieht ja übel aus, der Schnitt, den Sie da im Gesicht haben...", wechselte Fudge nach Severus' erneutem Schweigen das Thema. "Das war sicher Black?"

"Keineswegs, Minister.", antwortete Severus und setzte auf Fudges ungläubige Miene fort: "Es waren Potter, Weasley und Granger, Minister."

"Nein!"

Fudge schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und schien gespannt auf eine Ausführung zu warten.

"Black hat sie verhext, war mir auf der Stelle klar.", sog sich Severus eine Geschichte aus den Fingern, wie sie der Minister wahrscheinlich hören wollte. "Ein Verwirrungszauber, so wie die sich aufführten. Glaubten offenbar, er sei doch unschuldig."

‚Denn das werden sie vermutlich schon ausgesagt haben.'

"Sie waren für ihre Taten nicht verantwortlich. Allerdings wäre Black fast entkommen, weil sie sich eingemischt haben..."

‚Oder vielleicht eher: wenn sie sich nicht eingemischt hätten.'

"...glaubten wohl, sie könnten ihn auf eigene Faust fangen. Man hat ihnen bisher einfach viel zu viel durchgehen lassen... ich fürchte, das ist ihnen zu Kopfe gestiegen... und natürlich hat der Schulleiter immer größtes Nachsehen mit Potter."

‚Was nicht mal gelogen ist.'

"Nun ja, Snape...", druckste der Minister, "...Sie wissen, Harry Potter... wir haben da alle einen schwachen Punkt, wenn es um ihn geht."

‚Wie wahr!'

"Gleichwohl, Minister – tut es ihm gut, wenn er immer wieder mit allem davonkommt?", fragte Severus direkt. "Ich persönlich bemühe mich, ihn wie jeden anderen Schüler auch zu behandeln. Und jeder andere Schüler würde – allermindestens – für einige Zeit ausgeschlossen, wenn er seine Freunde derart in Gefahr gebracht hätte. Bedenken Sie, Minister, gegen alle Schulregeln – und nach allem, was wir zu seinem Schutze getan haben – außerhalb der Schule angetroffen, spätabends, in Gesellschaft eines Werwolfs und eines Mörders."

‚Um ihre eigenen Argumente aufzugreifen.'

"Und außerdem habe ich Grund zu der Annahme, dass er auch unrechtmäßig in Hogsmeade war."

"Gut und schön..."

Wie erwartet hatte der Minister Severus' Argumentation nichts entgegenzusetzen.

"...wir werden sehen, Snape, wir werden sehen... der Junge hat zweifellos eine Dummheit begangen..."

‚Eine Geringfügige.', kommentierte Severus gedanklich. ‚Aus ihrer wie aus meiner Sicht.'

Vor der Tür des Krankenflügels angelangt, blieb Severus kurz zögernd stehen, was Fudge zum weiteren Ausfragen verleitete.

"Was mich am meisten erstaunt, ist das Verhalten der Dementoren... Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung, weshalb sie zurückgewichen sind, Snape?"

"Nein, Minister.", antwortete Severus, denn er hatte wirklich nur eine vage Vermutung. "Als ich zu mir kam, nahmen sie gerade wieder ihre Posten an den Toren ein."

"Unglaublich. Aber Black und Harry und das Mädchen waren..."

"Alle bewusstlos, als ich zu ihnen gelangte.", beendete Severus den Satz nickend. "Ich habe Black natürlich sofort gefesselt und geknebelt, Tragen heraufbeschworen und sie gleich ins Schloss gebracht."

Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, denn Severus hatte Sirius erst gefesselt und geknebelt, als er den Minister und die anderen in der Eingangshalle gesehen hatte, doch nur so würde es für Fudge Sinn ergeben.

Ein Schrei aus dem Krankenflügel unterbrach Severus' Gedanken und reflexartig folgte er dem Minister in den Raum. Harry stand, samt Zauberstab, neben seinem Bett und schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein.

"Harry, Harry, was soll denn das?" fragte Fudge aufgebracht. "Du solltest im Bett bleiben – hat er Schokolade bekommen?"

"Minister, bitte hören Sie!", flehte Harry. "Sirius Black ist unschuldig! Peter Pettigrew hat seinen eigenen Tod nur vorgetäuscht! Wir haben ihn heute Nacht gesehen! Sie dürfen nicht zulassen, dass die Dementoren diese Sache mit Sirius anstellen, er ist..."

Fudge lächelte sanft und versuchte, den Jungen zu beschwichtigen, doch Harry schrie ihn nur an:

"Haben Sie nicht! Sie haben den falschen Mann!"

"Minister, bitte hören Sie!", mischte sich dann auch Hermine Granger ein. "Ich hab ihn auch gesehen, er war Rons Ratte, er ist ein Animagus, Pettigrew, meine ich, und..."

"Sehen Sie, Minister?", ging Severus dazwischen, bevor noch irgendetwas Unnötiges zur Sprache kam. "Völlig übergeschnappt, alle beide... Black hat ganze Arbeit geleistet..."

"Wir sind nicht übergeschnappt!", schrie Harry nun ihn an.

"Minister! Professor!", empörte sich Madam Pomfrey. "Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie gehen, Potter ist mein Patient und Sie dürfen ihn nicht aufregen!"

Während Harry es wieder mit einem Einwand versuchen wollte, rasten Severus' Gedanken wieder einmal selbstmörderisch. Er musste die Kinder für verwirrt erklären, denn auch das vorsätzliche Decken und Kooperieren mit Leuten, denen wie Sirius Mord und Verrat zur Last gelegt wurde, stand laut Zauberergesetz unter Strafe. Doch wenn er keine Kontroverse über die Ereignisse einfädeln konnte, würde die Zeit für eine Befreiungsaktion von Sirius einfach nicht reichen. Plötzlich sprang Harry wieder auf.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black..."

Während Pomfrey wieder zu zetern begann, wandte sich Severus überrascht zum Direktor um.

"Verzeihung, Poppy, aber ich muss kurz mit Mr Potter und Miss Granger sprechen.", erklärte dieser gelassen. "Ich habe eben mit Sirius Black geredet..."

"Ich nehme an, er hat Ihnen dasselbe Märchen erzählt, das er Potter ins Hirn gepflanzt hat?", warf Severus reflexartig mit ungewollt fauchendem Ton ein. "Etwas von einer Ratte und dass Pettigrew noch am Leben sei."

"Das ist tatsächlich Blacks Darstellung.", antwortete Dumbledore ungewöhnlich scharf, denn trotz ihres guten Verhältnisses duldete er es nicht, dass Severus in diesem Ton mit ihm sprach.

"Und meine Aussage zählt überhaupt nicht?", fragte Severus in wesentlich ruhigerem Ton, jedoch nicht weniger drängend. "Peter Pettigrew war nicht in der Heulenden Hütte und draußen auf den Ländereien war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen."

"Sie waren doch bewusstlos, Professor!", bemerkte Hermine Granger trotzig. "Sie kamen zu spät, um zu hören..."

"Miss Granger, hüten Sie Ihre Zunge!", fuhr Severus nun die Schülerin bis in die Haarspitzen gereizt an.

"Aber, aber, Snape," versuchte der aufgeschreckte Minister ihn zu beschwichtigen, "die junge Dame ist ein wenig durcheinander, da müssen wir nachsichtig sein."

"Ich möchte mit Harry und Hermine unter sechs Augen sprechen.", erklärte Dumbledore nun wieder. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy – bitte lassen Sie uns allein."

Auf Pomfreys Protest wurde er eindringlicher:

"Es duldet keinen Aufschub. Ich muss darauf bestehen."

Pomfrey ging in ihr Büro, der Minister trat an die Tür und hielt sie für Severus auf, doch der rührte sich kein Stück. Dass er mit Dumbledore redete, war jetzt weitaus wichtiger.

"Sie glauben doch nicht etwa auch nur ein Wort von Blacks Geschichte?", fragte Severus flüsternd und starrte Dumbledore an.

‚Bitte, Albus! Ich kann alles erklären, aber wir müssen unter vier Augen miteinander reden!'

"Ich würde jetzt gern mit Harry und Hermine allein sprechen.", wiederholte Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black hat schon im Alter von sechzehn Jahren bewiesen, dass er zum Mord fähig ist.", versuchte Severus es weiter und trat noch einen Schritt näher an den Direktor heran. "Sie haben das nicht vergessen, Direktor? Sie haben nicht vergessen, dass er einst mich umbringen wollte?"

Mit der Betonung auf das Wort ‚mich' wollte Severus seinem Mentor die Dringlichkeit eines Vier-Augen-Gesprächs klarmachen, doch auch jetzt zeigte Dumbledore nicht die erwartete Reaktion.

"Mein Gedächtnis hat nicht gelitten, Severus.", antwortete er knapp.

Aus Erfahrung mit diesem Ton wusste Severus, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Immer noch vor Wut über seine eigene Ohnmacht in dieser Situation bebend, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte schnellen Schrittes durch die noch immer von Fudge aufgehaltene Tür.

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Snape!", schnaufte der Minister wieder neben ihm, da er nur schwer mit Severus' Tempo mithalten konnte. "Dumbledore muss vor dem Unvermeidlichen eben noch alle anhören. Das ist nun mal seine Art."

"Ja, alle.", knurrte Severus, mehr zu sich als zum Minister. "Ich hoffe nur, Dumbledore macht keine Scherereien."

‚Denn von seinem Zuhören hängt mindestens ein Menschenleben ab.'

"Der Kuss wird doch sofort ausgeführt?"

"Sobald Macnair mit den Dementoren zurückkommt.", nickte Fudge. "Diese ganze Affäre mit Black war äußerst peinlich. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, dem Tagespropheten mitzuteilen, dass wir ihn endlich gefasst haben... die werden mit Ihnen sprechen wollen, Snape... und sobald der junge Harry wieder bei Verstand ist, möchte er den Zeitungsleuten sicher genau erzählen, wie Sie ihn gerettet haben..."

Severus lächelte gekünstelt. Was Harry denen erzählen würde, war ihm klar, doch er hatte jetzt andere Dinge zu tun.

"Genau, deshalb hoffe ich, Minister, dass Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen."

Ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand Severus die Kerkertreppe hinunter.

Was nun? Severus ging unruhig in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Wie er mittlerweile wusste, hatte man Sirius im Büro von Prof. Flitwick eingesperrt. Von dort gab es keine Möglichkeit für Severus, den Kameraden ungesehen zu befreien, zu zentral lag dieser Raum.

‚Zumindest nicht ohne Ablenkungsmanöver.', dachte Severus. ‚Aber Remus ist weg und auf seine Rückkehr kann ich nicht warten! Bis dahin ist Sirius' Seele schon Dementorenfraß!'

Verzweifelt sank Severus in seinen Kaminsessel. Es konnte doch nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein! Aber was konnte er tun? Im Moment dieser Überlegung klopfte es an der Tür. Severus öffnete, doch er war wenig überrascht, den Minister vor der Tür anzutreffen.

"Wollte Sie nur holen kommen, Snape.", erklärte er, für Severus' Geschmack etwas zu fröhlich. "Dachte, Sie wollten bei der Vollstreckung auf jeden Fall dabei sein."

"Sicher.", brachte Severus gezwungen hervor, schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte dem Minister.

Dumbledore hatte anscheinend trotz der Aussagen der Kinder keinen Aufschub der Vollstreckung erreichen können.

‚Hätte ich doch bloß alleine mit ihm sprechen können!'

Doch sofort sagte ihm der Rest seines kühlen Verstandes, dass ihn solche Vorstellungen jetzt nicht weiterbrachten, ein Plan musste her!

"Wird das Urteil in der provisorischen Zelle vollstreckt?", fragte Severus.

"Nein."

Der Minister schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich musste mich schon hart mit Dumbledore auseinandersetzen, damit er überhaupt einen Dementor aufs Gelände lässt, aber ins Schloss darf er nicht. Wir werden Black also auf die Ländereien führen müssen."

"Verstehe."

‚Das könnte funktionieren.', dachte Severus. ‚Wenn ich, völlig übergeschnappt vor Hass, eine vorzeitige Handgreiflichkeit auslöse und dabei zufällig die eine oder andere Gefangenenwache treffe, könnte Sirius versuchen zu fliehen. Alles weitere muss sich aus der Situation ergeben.'

Dass man ihn höchstwahrscheinlich für komplett verrückt halten würde, war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Vor Flitwicks Büro angekommen, warteten bereits Dumbledore und zwei Auroren auf sie.

"Nun denn, führen wir Black seiner gerechten Strafe zu.", verkündete der Minister beinahe euphorisch.

Severus' Beunruhigung ging jedoch eher von Dumbledore aus, der, gerade wenn er den Kindern glaubte, extrem gelassen aussah. In diesem Moment jedoch schloss der Minister den Raum auf, machte einen Schritt hinein und blieb nach Luft schnappend stehen. Severus war auch einen Moment reglos. Sirius würde doch in seiner wahnsinnigen Angst keinen Selbstmord begangen haben? Doch als Severus eine Sekunde später hinter den Minister trat, verstand er dessen Entsetzen: Das Büro war leer! Keine Spur von Sirius, nur ein offenes Fenster, an das sofort einer der Auroren stürzte.

"Er kann nicht gesprungen sein!", keuchte dieser. "Das hätten wir gehört. Außerdem hätte er das aus dieser Höhe nie überlebt!"

Immer noch in Starre getarnt, musterte Severus den Direktor aus dem Augenwinkel. Dumbledore lächelte.

‚Wie immer du das geschafft hast,' dachte Severus, ‚genial!'

Dann sollte nun wohl sein Auftritt kommen.

"Er kann also nicht gesprungen sein?", fuhr er direkt den Auroren an. "Und wo ist er dann?"

"Wir müssen sofort zu Harry!", rief der Minister besorgt und sowohl Dumbledore als auch Severus folgten ihm.

‚Ich hoffe jetzt nicht, dass du wirklich da bist, Sirius.', dachte Severus, setzte jedoch sein Gezeter fort.

"Wie, Minister, sagen Sie mir, wie konnte das passieren?"

"Er muss desappariert sein, Severus, wir hätten jemanden bei ihm lassen sollen..."

Es war unschwer zu bemerken, wie sehr dies den Minister traf.

"..wenn das rauskommt..."

‚Das ist wohl die größte Sorge, wie?'

"Von wegen desappariert!", brüllte er stattdessen. "Man kann in diesem Schloss weder apparieren noch desapparieren! Das – hat – etwas – mit – Potter – zu – tun!"

Etwas anderes war ihm im Moment nicht eingefallen.

"Severus, seien Sie vernünftig – Harry war doch die ganze Zeit eingeschlossen..."

Doch noch während dieser zaghaften Worte seitens Fudge und nach Dumbledores seelenruhigem Türaufschließen, hatte Severus schwungvoll die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgestoßen, die prompt gegen die Wand krachte. Aus der Lage heraus, in den ihn sein eigener Kommentar gebracht hatte, stürzte er auf Harry zu.

"Raus mit der Sprache, Potter!", fuhr er ihn an. "Was hast du getan?"

"Professor Snape!", kreischte Madam Pomfrey entsetzt. "Benehmen Sie sich!"

"Snape, seien Sie vernünftig.", mahnte nun auch Fudge und hätte Severus nicht so rasend gewirkt, hätte er ihn sicher an der Schulter von Harry weggezogen. "Diese Tür war verschlossen, das haben wir eben festgestellt..."

"Die beiden haben ihm geholfen zu fliehen, ich weiß es!"

Mit dem Finger auf die Kinder deutend und einer Stimme, die sich in ihrer Raserei fast überschlug, konnte sich Severus nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie irre er wirken musste und er wusste auch nicht genau, wo das hinführen würde.

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Mann!", versuchte es Fudge nun ansatzweise energisch. "Sie reden Unsinn!"

"Sie kennen Potter nicht!", erwiderte Severus und wunderte sich selbst, welche Höhe seine Stimme erreichen konnte.

‚Denn ich weiß, er hätte es getan, wenn die Möglichkeit bestanden hätte.'

"Er hat es getan, ich weiß es genau!"

"Nun ist es aber gut, Severus.", griff der Direktor beschwichtigend ein, der die ganze Zeit etwas amüsiert die Szenerie beobachtet hatte. "Denken Sie mal darüber nach, was Sie sagen. Diese Tür war verschlossen, seit ich vor zehn Minuten hier raus bin. Madam Pomfrey, haben diese Schüler ihre Betten verlassen?"

"Natürlich nicht!", empörte sich diese. "Das hätte ich gehört!"

‚Bestreite ich überhaupt nicht, ich glaub' sowieso, dass du es gewesen bist. Auf welchem Weg auch immer.'

"Nun, da haben Sie's, Severus.", fuhr Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme fort. "Wenn Sie nicht behaupten wollen, dass Harry und Hermine an zwei Orten zugleich sein können, sehe ich nicht, warum wir sie noch länger stören sollten."

Ein kurzer Blick zu jedem Anwesenden, die, abgesehen vom Direktor, äußerst schockiert wirkten, überzeugte Severus von seinem Auftritt.

‚Und eine bessere Abtrittsmöglichkeit krieg' ich nicht.'

Mit diesen Gedanken und der bösesten Miene, die er aufzusetzen im Stande war, stürmte Severus aus dem Raum.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, ließ sich Severus gegen die Tür sinken und konnte sich ein erleichtertes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Zeitlich gesehen war Sirius' Flucht völlig unmöglich und der Minister musste ihn selbst für einen labilen Psychopathen halten, doch das war egal: Sirius war frei, darum ging es.

‚Wie immer du das auch geschafft haben magst, Albus.', dachte Severus und sah das lächelnde Gesicht des Direktors vor sich. ‚Du bist und bleibst eben eine Klasse für dich.'


	77. Ein seltsamer Grund zum Feiern

Anmerkung von Tasha: Eine schwere Geburt! Aber jetzt ist auch das Ende von Band 3 fertig. Ich hoffe, dass mir noch nicht alle Leser abgesprungen sind und würde mich über eure Meinung freuen.

* * *

Ein seltsamer Grund zum Feiern

(Kapitel 76)

Es fiel Severus schon schwer, seine gute Laune über Sirius' Flucht unter einer Maske von unbändiger Fassungslosigkeit zu verstecken und so war er auch sehr auf sein Auftreten bedacht, als er sich im Morgengrauen zu Remus' Wohnung begab. Mittlerweile würde sich sein Kamerad zurückverwandelt haben und Severus wollte gern derjenige sein, der ihm von dem Wahnsinn von Sirius' Flucht erzählte.

Vor der Wohnungstür angekommen blickte sich Severus noch einmal prüfend um, obwohl die Chance, dass ihn um diese Zeit hier jemand sah, äußerst gering war, bevor er anklopfte.

"Herein!"

Remus' Stimme klang zwar noch ziemlich schwach, aber Severus hatte nach dieser Verwandlungsnacht nichts anderes erwartet und somit trat er ein. Doch kaum hatte Severus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und sich richtig ungeblickt, blieb er irritiert stehen: Remus packte!

"Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", fragte Severus mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Ich packe.", antwortete Remus.

"Das sehe ich.", gab Severus zurück. "Ich frage mich nur gerade: Warum?"

"Lass die letzte Nacht revue passieren und dann frag mich nochmal."

Während ihres Gesprächs schleppte Remus weiter Sachen quer durch seine Wohnung und machte keine Anstalten, das Packen seinzulassen.

"Remus, ich versteh' nicht, wie du so schlechter Laune sein kannst. Sirius ist frei. Die Kinder haben nichts über dich verlauten lassen und Dumbledore wird nicht zulassen, dass du wegen dieses kleinen Missgeschicks, wofür ich leicht mit verantwortlich bin, gehst."

"Kleines Missgeschick?"

Das erste Mal sah Remus auf.

"Severus, dieses ‚kleine Missgeschick' hätte den Tod von Harry, Ron, Hermine, Sirius und auch dir bedeuten können! Willst du wissen, was passiert ist? Ich habe mich verwandelt und völlig die Kontrolle verloren. Nur Sirius' Geistesgegenwart ist es zu verdanken, dass es bei ihm und mir nur dabei geblieben ist!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Remus den Kragen seines Pullovers etwas zurück und zeigte Severus eine frische Fleischwunde, wie sie der Biss eines Hundes hinterlassen konnte.

"Er hat mich in einen Kampf verwickelt.", erzählte Remus weiter, ließ sich aber auf sein zerschlissenes Sofa fallen. "Wir haben uns von den Kindern entfernt. Schließlich hat Sirius mich dann in die Flucht geschlagen – aber dummerweise ist wohl auch Peter entkommen."

"Jetzt fang du bitte nicht auch noch an!"

Trotz seines Mitgefühls für die Lage seines Freundes wurde Severus ungehalten.

"Dass Sirius diesen Wahn hat – okay; dass er es den Kindern eingeredet hat – fragwürdig; aber bitte du jetzt nicht auch noch! Peter ist..."

"...am Leben, Severus!", unterbrach Remus ihn. "Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er hat sich während der Explosion damals den Finger abgehackt, sich in seine Animagusform verwandelt und das Weite gesucht. Alle glaubten, er sei tot, aber er hatte sich als Hausratte bei der Familie Weasley versteckt."

Nun ließ sich auch Severus auf das Sofa sinken. Wenn das alles stimmte...

"...dann macht das Alles Sinn.", murmelte er.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Remus.

"All diese seltsamen Vorfälle.", antwortete Severus, während er es gedanklich durchging. "Sirius' Behauptung, er habe Peter gesehen, sein Angriff auf Ron Weasley, das Erscheinen von Peter auf der Karte in deinem Büro und eigentlich auch Sybills Prophezeihung."

"Welche Prophezeihung?"

"Eigentlich hab ich sie nur zufällig mitgehört, weil ich noch eine Mixtur von Sybill zurückbrauchte. Sie hatte eine seltsam rauchige Stimme, aber sie hat etwas gesagt wie ‚Der Knecht des Schwarzen Lords lag zwölf Jahre lang in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je.' Zuerst hab ich das auch nicht verstanden und auch nicht für voll genommen, aber jetzt... Peter wird sich auf den Weg machen, IHN zu suchen, mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit."

"Und Sirius wird Peter suchen," vervollständigte Remus, "das ist auch so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche."

Severus nickte.

"Was noch ein Grund mehr ist, warum ich gehen muss.", setzte Remus fort. "Jemand muss ein Auge auf Sirius haben und vielleicht erwischen wir Peter zusammen."

Severus überlegte kurz.

"Weiß der Direktor schon Bescheid über deinen Entschluss?", fragte er dann anscheinend völlig zusammenhangslos.

"Nein.", antwortete Remus ehrlich. "Ich weiß vermutlich genauso gut wie du, dass er mich wegen des gestrigen Vorfalls nicht einfach gehen lassen wird, besonders wenn Harry und die anderen, wie du sagst, nichts dazu gesagt haben."

"Und Fudge kriegt er im Handumdrehen ruhig.", fügte Severus hinzu. "Der hat nach Sirius' Flucht ohnehin andere Sorgen."

"Eben. Und eshalb dachte ich, du könntest mir helfen."

"Ich?", fragte Severus überrascht.

"Ja," erklärte Remus, "als Hagrid mich gefunden hat, hat er in seiner Freude über das Entkommen seines Hippogreifs..."

"Der Hippogreif ist weg?", fragte Severus überrascht und plötzlich war klar, wie Sirius unverletzt durch das Fenster fliehen konnte.

"Ja, jedenfalls hat er mir erzählt, du hättest einen unglaublichen Aufstand hingelegt, wollte mir aber nicht sagen, woher er das weiß. Stimmt das?"

"Sagen wir mal so," antwortete Severus, wobei er doch spürte, wie ihm leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg, "meine schauspielerisch Leistung mein Verhältnis zu dir, Sirius und dessen Flucht betreffend hätte beinahe eine Auszeichnung verdient."

"Die dir jetzt wohl versagt bleibt.", grinste Remus.

"Undank ist der Welten Lohn!"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Doch was hat das alles damit zu tun, dass ich dir helfen soll oder kann?"

"Nun, ich dachte mir, dir könnte vielleicht versehentlich gegenüber einem deiner Hausschüler rausrutschen, dass ich ein Wehrwolf bin. Die können mich sowieso nicht leiden und dann regelt sich das Ganze beinahe von alleine."

"Dein ganzer Ruf in einem ziemlichen Teil unserer Gesellschaft wäre dann ziemlich hin, das weißt du.", gabe Severus zu bedenken.

"Oh, mein riesiger Freundeskreis wird es verkraften!"

"Hey, Sarkasmus ist allein mein Privileg!", beschwerte sich Severus gespielt und stieß Remus mit dem Ellenbogen an.

Nun konnten sich beide Männer ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen.

"Also?", fragte Remus.

"Gut.", ergab sich Severus. "Schließlich muss ich ja auch mal wieder was für meinen Unbeliebtheitsfaktor tun."

"Danke, Sev. Hast was gut bei mir."

"Ich werde darauf zurückkommen, verlass dich drauf!"

An der Tür angekommen, drehte sich Severus noch einmal um.

"Ich versuch, das Ganze irgendwie beim Frühstück zu arrangieren. Wenn's funktioniert hat, schick ich dir Ami hoch."

"Alles klar!"

"Mach's gut, Remus! Ihr packt das schon."

"Danke, Sev,... für alles."

Severus nickte und verließ dann das Büro.

Das ‚Ausplaudern' gestaltete sich dann schon fast leichter, als Severus vermutet hatte. Direkt am Eingang der Großen Halle sprach Draco Malfoy ihn an.

"Sir, wir haben gehört, Sie hätten Sirius Black gestellt. Erzählen Sie doch bitte!"

Sofort hatte sich die typische Clique um Severus und Malfoy junior geschart.

"Das entspricht der Wahrheit.", antwortete Severus und versuchte dabei relativ Stolz zu sein. "Doch wie fast zu erwarten war, ist das Ministerium nicht in der Lage, einen Gefangenen richtig zu bewachen, sodass Black fliehen konnte."

"Unmöglich!", rief Draco Malfoy mit übertriebener Empörung. "Hatte Professor Lupin etwas damit zu tun? Wir hörten nur, dass er ebenfalls verschwunden war."

‚Gruselig, wie gut so ein kleiner Quälgeist informiert sein kann.', dachte Severus, antwortete aber in einem verärgerten Ton:

"Ist nicht genau geklärt, aber was will man von einem Wehrwolf schon erwarten."

"Einem was?", fragte Malfoy überlaut, wobei er ganz genau verstanden hatte.

Severus schlug die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte einen ertappten Eindruck zu machen.

"Nun, ich denke, ich habe schon zuviel gesagt. Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Mit langen Schritten begab sich Severus zum Lehrertisch, doch er musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass die Slytherin-Clique bereits damit beschäftigt war, die Nachricht weiterzugeben. Ein unauffälliger Blick während des Platznehmens bestätigte Severus' Verdacht und so handelte er wie ausgemacht und schickte die an seinem Platz auf ihre Frühstückskleinigkeit wartende Ami zu Remus hinauf.

Es dauerte keine Stunde, bis ein Hauself bei Severus auftauchte und ihm bestellte, dass Dumbledore ihn sprechen wolle. Pünktlich wie immer traf Severus beim Direktor ein, welcher ihn allein erwartete.

"Severus, komm bitte rein."

Severus gehorchte, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat an den Schreibtisch. Dumbledore sah ihn direkt an.

"Von Seiten einiger Schüler deines Hauses wird im Schloss verbreitet, dass Professor Lupin ein Wehrwolf ist. Weißt du, woher sie das wissen?"

"Ja.", antwortete Severus und sah beschämt weg, denn er war ja wirklich nicht stolz auf sich. "Einige Schüler sprachen mich auf die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht an und dabei... nun... dabei ist es mir wohl... rausgerutscht."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus, wie Dumbledore nickte. Natürlich hatte sich der Direktor so etwas schon gedacht, doch diese Enttäuschung über sein Verhalten im Blick Dumbledores versetzte Severus doch einen gehörigen Stich.

"Professor Lupin hat seine Kündigung bereits eingereicht.", erklärte Dumbledore nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Gerade als Severus fragen wollte, ob er nun gehen dürfe, klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

"Herein!"

Auf Dumbledores Aufforderung und zu Severus' Überraschung trat Remus ein.

"Ich habe Remus hergebeten," erklärte Dumbledore, "weil ich denke, dass dieses Missgeschick noch eine Entschuldigung benötigt."

Severus schluckte, dann sah er Remus an. Dieser versuchte zwar gleichgültig zu gucken, doch Severus kannte ihn viel zu gut, um in seinem Blick nicht ein Unbehagen vor dieser Situation zu lesen.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte Severus schließlich und hielt Remus zögernd die Hand hin. "Es war ein Missgeschick, eine Unachtsamkeit meinerseits."

"Es war eine schöne Zeit hier und ‚Missgeschicke' passieren uns allen von Mal zu Mal.", erwiderte Remus mit emotionsloser Stimme und nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand zu einem schwachen Händedruck. "Wenn sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, Herr Direktor, ich habe noch einiges zu packen."

"Ja, gehen Sie nur beide."

Dumbledore nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro. Auf der Treppe tauschten die beiden ungleichen Kameraden noch einen freundschaftlichen Blick und trennten sich unten endgültig.

Nach dieser offiziellen Version hatte es Severus nicht für ratsam gehalten zu Remus' Verabschiedung zu erscheinen und seit dessen Aufbruch hatte er auch weder von ihm noch von Sirius etwas gehört, doch da auch der Tagesprophet nichts Beunruhigendes berichtet hatte, nahm Severus das erstmal als gutes Zeichen. Er hatte in der folgenden Zeit gerade im Hinblick auf Dumbledores für dessen Verhältnisse noch immer leicht reservierte Stimmung ihm gegenüber beschlossen, dass Harry trotz nicht gerader zufriedenstellender Arbeit das Fach Zaubertränke bestehen würde. Dennoch ließ er einige wenige Gelegenheiten nicht aus, Harry den Missmut darüber spüren zu lassen, dass sein Einmischen im Prinzip für Sirius' Flucht und Remus' Abreisen gesorgt hatte.

Am letzten Schultag jedoch kam Ami in Severus' Labor getigert.

"Ami!", rief er bei einem Blick auf sie und die Federn, die sich in ihrem Fell befanden. "Darf ich raten? Du warst in der Eulerei und hast deinen Jagdtrieb ausgelebt."

Kopfschüttelnd hob er seine staubgraue Katzengenossin auf den Arm. Er hatte schon einmal Ärger mit Minerva gehabt, weil Ami sich in die Eulerei geschlichen und mit den scheuen Tieren ‚gespielt' hatte. Ami maunzte jedoch aufmerksamkeitsuchend und stieß Severus mit dem Kopf an. Erst jetzt sah er, dass sie einen Brief im Maul hatte.

"Ami, ‚spielen' ist schon fraglich, aber wenn du jetzt auch noch anfängst, Post zu klauen, kriegen wir ernsthaft Ärger!"

Er nahm ihr den Brief weg, setzte sie ab und wollte den Brief gerade dem eigentlichen Empfänger zukommen lassen, als er erstarrte. Auf dem Umschlag war als Empfänger ‚Prof. Severus Snape' angegeben. Irritiert öffnete er den Umschlag, obwohl die Schrift, wie er dann feststellte, eigentlich eindeutig war.

_Lieber Severus,_

_du hast lange nichts von uns gehört, aber es brauchte seine Zeit, bis wir uns und dann einen sicheren Platz gefunden hatten. Du sollst wissen, dass es uns gut geht, auch wenn wir noch keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, wo Peter sein könnte. Wir hoffen, dass es dir gut geht und dir Harry nicht zuviel Ärger macht. Dazu noch zwei Dinge: Sirius hat Harry einen Brief mit der Erklärung des Feuerblitzes und die Erlaubnis für Besuche in Hogsmeade geschickt. Dumbledore glaubt an Sirius' Unschuld, in solchen Zeiten ist das gut zu wissen. Ich habe Harry die Karte überlassen. Wie du gemerkt hast, habe ich ja deinen Namen gelöscht und ich dachte, er soll sie als eine Art Vermächtnis von James behalten. Sieh's mir nach!_

_Liebe Grüße (auch von Sirius),_

_Remus Lupin._

_P.S.: Ich hoffe, Ami hat dir diesen Brief in einem Stück gebracht. Eine direkte Eule hätte vielleicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt._

Severus lächelte, dann verstaute er den Brief in einem Geheimfach seines Labortisches. Auf ein weiteres Maunzen von Ami drehte er sich wieder um.

"Tut mir leid, meine Kleine!", entschuldigte er sich.

Bereit ihm zu verzeihen, sprang Ami ihm auf den Arm.

"Vielleicht kann ich es damit wieder gut machen.", mutmaßte Severus, trat um den Tisch herum und holte aus der obersten Schublade zwei Thunfischleckerlis, die Ami so liebte.

Gierig fraß sie ihm aus der Hand und schmiegte sich als Annahme seiner Entschuldigung an seine Brust an.

‚Harry hat also die Karte.', dachte Severus. ‚Dann wird es ja in Zukunft richtig spannend.'

Doch die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore Sirius für unschuldig hielt, war das Beste, was passieren konnte und relativierte alles, was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten passiert war.


	78. Ein ganz besonderes Jahr

Ich weiß, es hat seeeehr lange gedauert und ich gelobe Besserung. Was mein neues Kapitel und damit den Einstieg in das vierte Buch betrifft, bin ich noch nicht zu einer eigenen Meinung gekommen. Ihr?

* * *

Ein ganz besonderes Jahr

(Kapitel 77)

Die Sommerferien waren Severus betreffend so spannend wie fast immer: Er experimentierte an neuen Tränken, vorzugsweise an dem Wolfsbanntrank, den er Remus nach wie vor auf Vorrat braute, doch in diesem Punkt kam und kam er nicht weiter. Zwar konnte man die Tatsache, dass ein Werwolf sich nach Einnahme des Trankes nicht mehr in eine unkontrollierbare Bestie verwandelte, durchaus als Erfolg sehen, doch Severus war damit nicht zufrieden.

‚Es muss doch möglich sein, die Verwandlung ganz zu verhindern.'

Das war der Gedanke, der ihm im Kopf herumspukte.

So auch an diesem Tag. Verbissen brütete Severus über Formeln, Zusammensetzungen und allgemeinen Zutaten-Reaktions-Regeln, doch die wahre Erleuchtung stellte sich nicht ein. So völlig in Gedanken versunken, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als etwas Schweres vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch plumpste.

„Ami!"

Mit diesem erleichterten Seufzer warf Severus den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Du darfst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!"

Völlig unbeeindruckt von seiner nicht gerade beherrschten Stimme maunzte die staubgraue Katze und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit somit auf den Grund, weshalb der Aufprall des wendigen Kätzchens nicht sehr elegant war: an einem kleinen Band zerrte sie eine Art Rolle hinter sich her, in der wohl Post verborgen war. Bei näherem Betrachten erkannte Severus auch die Schrift von Remus und die einen Geruchsstoff beinhaltende Tinte, die für Ami das Zeichen für „ihre" Post war.

„Danke, Ami.", murmelte Severus, nahm ihr die Rolle ab und gab ihr eines ihrer Leckerlis aus seinem Schreibtisch.

Seine kleine graue Mitbewohnerin gesellte sich zufrieden in ihr Eckchen, doch Severus beachtete sich schon nicht mehr. Er spürte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Remus hatte ihm, seitdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, nur noch einmal geschrieben und ihm dort nur versichert, dass Sirius sich an einem sicheren Ort befände. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass ein regelmäßiger Briefverkehr, besonders wenn er über Ami lief, auf die Dauer auffallen würde und sie sich deshalb nur in Notfällen kontaktieren sollten. Und in ihren Situationen waren „Notfälle" extrem schlechte Nachrichten. Deshalb verriegelte Severus noch einmal magisch seine Bürotür, bevor er mit einem sehr unguten Magengefühl die Rolle öffnete. Zunächst fiel ihm eine ein paar Tage alte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten entgegen. Irritiert zog Severus eine Augenbraue hoch. Meistens überflog er den Tagesproheten, aber da in letzter Zeit sowieso nur „Müll", wie er es persönlich zu nennen pflegte, vom Ministerium drinstand, hatte er es ganz gelassen.

‚Remus, du benutzt doch nicht bitte Ami, um mir politische Bildung zukommen zu lassen?', dachte er, bis er auf einen zusammengefalteten Zettel aufmerksam wurde.

_Hallo Severus!_

_Lies bitte den Artikel auf der vierten Seite unten._

_Harry hat Sirius einen Brief geschrieben, ich hab ihn für dich abgeschrieben:_

_„Lieber Sirius, danke für deinen letzten Brief, dieser Vogel war so riesig, dass er es kaum durch mein Fenster geschafft hat. Hier geht es zu wie immer. Mit Dudleys Diät läuft es nicht besonders gut. Meine Tante hat ihn gestern erwischt, wie er Doughnuts in sein Zimmer schmuggelte. Sie haben gedroht, ihm das Taschengeld zu kürzen, wenn er das noch mal macht, und daraufhin ist er furchtbar wütend geworden und hat seine PlayStation aus dem Fenster geworfen. Das ist eine Art Computer, auf dem man spielen kann. Ziemlich dumm von ihm, wenn du mich fragst, denn jetzt hat er nicht mal Giga-Gemetzel Teil III, um sich abzulenken. Mir geht's ganz gut, vor allem weil die Dursleys schreckliche Angst haben, du könntest hier auftauchen und, wenn ich dich darum bitte, sie alle in Fledermäuse verwandeln."_

‚Remus, was soll der Blödsinn? Abgesehen davon, dass „bedenklich" ein sehr unpassendes Wort ist, um den Umstand, dass Sirius riesige und wahrscheinlich auch noch bunte Postvögel durch die Gegend schickt und Harry seiner Familie mit seinem psychopathischen Patenonkel droht, zu beschreiben, sind die bislang gewonnenen Erkenntnisse nicht unbedingt Dinge, die mein Leben bereichern.' Trotzdem überredete er sich selbst, den Brief zu Ende zu lesen.

_Aber heute Morgen ist etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Meine Narbe hat wieder wehgetan. Das letzte Mal hat sie geschmerzt, weil Lord Voldemort in Hogwarts war. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwo in meiner Nähe sein kann, oder? Weißt du, ob Fluchnarben manchmal noch nach Jahren wehtun? Ich schick dir diesen Brief mit Hedwig, sobald sie zurückkommt, im Augenblick ist sie jagen. Grüß Seidenschnabel von mir._

_Harry_

_Falls du Verbindung mit mir aufnehmen willst, ich bin für den Rest der Ferien bei meinem Freund Ron Weasley. Sein Dad hat uns Karten für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft besorgt!"_

_Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Sirius Harry schon geantwortet hat, aber das klingt nicht gut. Dazu den Artikel… sag mir einfach, was du davon hätlst._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Remus_

Severus schluckte. Nein, gut klang das wirklich nicht. Die Narbe reagierte nicht einfach so… Hastig schlug Severus die Zeitung auf und suchte die Stelle, die Remus ihm angegeben hatte. Es war nur ein kleiner Artikel. Es ging um Frank Bryce, einen Muggel, der als Gärtner ein altes, verlassenes Haus gehütet hatte. Er war auf mysteriöse Weise zu Tode gekommen. Man habe ihn in eben diesem Haus gefunden. Weniger wichtig und deshalb auch so weit hinten, da man ziemliches Hintergrundwissen brauchte, um sich davon nervös machen zu lassen. Severus besaß dieses: Er wusste, dass „auf mysteriöse Weise zu Tode gekommen" hieß, dass ein verbotener Fluch, meist der Unabwendbare, benutzt wurde. Und dass es sich bei dem Haus um das Riddle-Haus handelte, konnte auch nur verstanden werden, wenn man wusste, dass Voldemorts Geburtsname Tom Riddle war.

‚Ein Mann kommt in diesem Haus ums Leben und Harrys Narbe schmerzt. Das ist mehr als nur nicht gut.'

Fast reflexartig rieb Severus über die Stelle an seinem Unterarm, an der in den schlimmsten Zeiten das dunkle Mal brannte.

„Mist!"

Wütend schlug Severus auf die Oberfläche seines Schreibtisches. Er war wieder mal in dieser vertraut-verhassten Situation, dass er einen ziemlich logischen Verdacht, aber keinerlei Beweise hatte. Gerade suchten seine Augen irgendwas, woran er ohne große Schuldgefühle seine Wut auslassen konnte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Moment!"

Schnell ließ er diese brisante Korrespondenz in seinem Schreibtisch verschwinden und ging dann an die Tür. Dort sah ihn eine Hauselfe mit großen Augen an.

„Ja?", fragte Severus etwas genervt.

„Professor Dumbledore schickt Nelly, Sir. Er will Sie sprechen. Sehr wichtig."

Severus nickte nur, schloss die Tür hinter sich und begab sich auf direktem Weg zum Büro des Direktors.

Dort angekommen musste er feststellen, dass er nicht zum Einzelgespräch geladen worden war. Die gesamte Kollegiumsbelegschaft war da.

‚Vollversammlung? Das bedeutet entweder Ärger oder eine seiner ganz besonderen Ideen.'

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl der Ungewissheit wartete er ab, was Albus ihnen zu sagen hatte.

„Da wir nun alle anwesend sind, möchte ich Ihnen den Grund dieses Treffens mitteilen.", strahlte Albus in die Runde.

Severus war etwas verwirrt. So direkt war Albus doch sonst nicht.

„Ihnen allen ist das Trimagische Turnier ein Begriff, denke ich. Es hat viele Helden und spannende Geschichten hervorgebracht. Und deshalb bin ich stolz, sagen zu können, dass in diesem Schuljahr Hogwarts dieses Turnier ausrichten wird."

„Bitte?"

Severus sah rechts neben sich, da Prof. McGonagall genau das aussprach, was er soeben gedacht hatte.

„Albus, das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Dieses Turnier ist vor längerer Zeit verboten worden. Und zwar wegen einer beunruhigend hohen Todesrate!"

Erneut konnte Severus der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin nur zustimmen. Kein Turnier der Geschichte war bisher ohne Todesfall geblieben und deshalb hatte eine internationale Kommission beschlossen, dieses Turnier auf weiteres zu verbieten.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Minerva.", antwortete Dumbledore nickend. „Aus diesem Grunde gab es lange Zeit Diskussionen mit dem Ministerium, aber jetzt ist ein Regelwerk erstellt, das Todesfällen vorbeugt und deshalb akzeptiert wurde."

Da sich seine Kollegen noch etwas zweifelnd ansahen, beschloss Severus ins Gespräch einzusteigen.

„Was ist mit dem Champion? Ich meine mit dem Schüler, der Hogwarts vertritt? Wie wird die Wahl getroffen?"

‚Oder haben wir da schon an jemand Bestimmten gedacht?'

„Vielen Dank für die Frage, Severus, denn auch dies ist Bestandteil des neuen Regelwerks: Es wird nur volljährigen – also 17-jährigen – Schülern erlaubt, sich als Champion zu bewerben. Der Pokal ist entsprechend verhext worden. Unsere Gastschulen Beauxbaton und Durmstrang werden mit einer entsprechenden Auswahl anreisen."

‚Durmstrang? Na, wenn da nicht ein guter Bekannter auftaucht!'

Severus war etwas abwesend, da seine Gedanken in ein düsteres Kapitel seiner Vergangenheit gewandert waren, sodass er erst wieder zuhörte, als Dumbledore sie zum Stillschweigen ermahnte und dann ihn bat, noch zu bleiben, während der Rest des Kollegiums sich mit mehr oder minder begeisterten Gesichtern wieder entfernte.

„Severus, ich wäre froh, wenn du dich dann am Weihnachtsball um festliche Tränke nach den Nationen unserer Gäste kümmern könntest. Gwen sagte immer, du hättest mehr als nur Talent für solche Kreationen, auch wenn es nicht direkt Zaubertränke sind."

Etwas verwirrt sah Severus den Direktor an.

„Weihnachtsball? Was für ein Weihnachtsball?"

„Na der, den wir dieses Jahr mit unseren Gästen feiern werden. Den, von dem ich gerade erzählt habe."

Peinlich berührt wandte Severus den Blick ab, nahm aber im Augenwinkel trotzdem noch das warme Lächeln des Direktors war. Natürlich hatte der alte Zauberer gemerkt, dass Severus ihm nicht ganz zugehört hatte!

„Tut mir leid. Ich war wohl etwas in Gedanken."

„Wegen der Gastschulen?", fragte Dumbledore nach, wobei das fröhliche Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht verschwand.

Severus nickte.

„Es geht um Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff ist doch Direktor dort, wenn ich richtig informiert bin."

Nun war es an Dumbledore zu nicken und mit einem Schlag wirkte er deutlich ernster.

„Beunruhigt er dich?"

„Nein, aber er ist, wie du weißt, ein Teil der Vergangenheit, auf die ich nicht sonderlich stolz bin."

„Ja, Severus, ich weiß."

Als Severus nun wieder direkt zu Albus sah, bemerkte er, dass der ältere Mann ihn musterte.

„Ist das alles?"

Ein gequältes Lächeln schlich sich auf Severus' Lippen. Man konnte Dumbledore einfach nichts verheimlichen.

„Nicht direkt. Es ist nur ein seltsamer Zufall."

„Zufall?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Nun ja, ich habe da vor einiger Zeit von einem ‚mysteriösen Todesfall' eines Muggel im Riddle-Haus im Tagespropheten gelesen. Und jetzt die ‚Rückkehr' von Karkaroff…"

Wieder rieb sich Severus über den Unterarm.

„Ist es da?", fragte der Direktor plötzlich.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, krempelte aber als eine Art Beweis den Ärmel hoch.

„Die Stelle ist ein bisschen rot und juckt gelegentlich, aber keines der Anzeichen von früher."

Severus warf dem Direktor einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Nun, die Fälle, die du beschreibst, bekommen die Krönung darin, dass seit etwa einem Monat eine Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums spurlos verschwunden ist. Das letzte Mal wurde sie in Albanien gesehen…"

Er musste nicht weiterreden. Albanien! Nach ihren letzten Informationen sollte sich das, was Voldemort noch in der Welt der Sterblichen hinterlassen hatte, dort aufhalten.

„Könnte er das denn?", fragte Severus schließlich.

„Wohl nicht ohne Hilfe.", antwortete Dumbledore.

‚Die er seit dem letzten Jahr hat.', fügte Severus gedanklich hinzu und wünschte Peter Pettigrew wiederholt zum Teufel.

„Wie dem auch sei!", wechselte Dumbledore ganz plötzlich das Thema. „Ich denke, dass wir ein Auge auf Karkaroff werfen können, aber ich halte ihn nicht für eine Gefahr. Außerdem bin ich sehr gespannt auf den charmanten Besuch aus Beauxbaton."

Wieder trat dieses seltsame Funkeln in die Augen des Direktors.

„Wie du meinst."

Severus gab es auf, dieses Funkeln zu deuten und verabschiedete sich.

Wieder in seiner Wohnung angekommen hatte Severus die Verwirrung jedoch immer noch nicht abgeschüttelt. Eine in Albanien entführte Ministeriumsbeamtin, ein toter Muggel im Riddle-Haus, das Schmerzen von Harrys Narbe und sein eigenes, immer wieder juckendes Mal – und trotzdem war dieses diebisch-fröhliche Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen.

‚Wahrscheinlich hat er Recht! Wir können nicht mehr machen, als die Augen offen halten und immer wachsam sein.'

Trotzdem war ihm nicht wohl bei der ganzen Angelegenheit.


	79. Dunkle Zeichen

Ich weiß, es hat **SEHR** lange gedauert und sicher hatten mich viele von euch auch schon abgeschrieben, aber ich bemühe mich tatsächlich noch und versuche, mich zurückzukämpfen (was mir Band 4 nicht unbedingt leicht macht). Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass mir noch ein paar von euch Lesern geblieben sind und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Dunkle Zeichen**

**(Kapitel 78)**

Mit einem entnervten Seufzen ließ Severus die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten sinken, die er in den Händen hielt. Seit Remus ihm diesen durchaus alarmierenden Artikel hatte zukommen lassen, war Severus doch wieder dazu übergegangen, regelmäßig Zeitung zu lesen. Doch obgleich er diese Ausgabe nur überflogen hatte, nervte ihn das gleiche leidige Thema wie die ganzen letzten Wochen über: die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft!

‚Alle Jahre wieder der gleiche unnötige Aufstand!', dachte er sich.

Auch wenn er selbst zu seinen Schulzeiten in der Hausmannschaft von Slytherin gewesen war, hatte er diesem Spiel doch nie so wahnsinnig viel abgewinnen können.

‚Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten.'

Ein leichtes Grinsen konnte er nicht unterdrücken, als er sich an James' und Sirius' leuchtende Augen erinnerte, wenn sie vom Quidditch auch nur sprachen. In der Schule hatte das – nach Severus' Auffassung – ja auch noch etwas mit Sport zu tun gehabt. Er hatte sich vor etlichen Jahren einmal von Dumbledore zu einer WM mitschleifen lassen und war danach sicher, dass diese Veranstaltung nichts mehr mit Sport zu tun hatte. Es war das zur Schau Stellen von einzelnen Leuten oder interessanten und oft auch nicht ganz ungefährlichen, landestypischen Maskottchen und zur Tarnung wurde nebenbei ein bisschen Quidditch gespielt.

„Man fühlt sich da doch eher wie auf einer internationalen Werbeveranstaltung.", hatte er dem Direktor sein Missfallen damals ohne Umschweife kundgetan und sich seitdem dieser Veranstaltung und dem Brimborium, das um sie gemacht wurde, so gut wie möglich entzogen.

Alles, was er aktuell wusste, war, dass England gegen Transsilvanien deutlich mit 10:390 verloren hatte – der Tagesprophet hatte sich irrsinnig über angebliche Manipulationen durch Vampire mit Tarnumhängen aufgeregt – und dass Frankreich offensichtlich auch irgendwem unterlegen war.

„Schade, dass die französische Mannschaft ausgeschieden ist.", hatte Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt. „Ich hätte mir gern mit dir ihr Spiel hier angesehen."

Severus hatte nur harsch den Kopf geschüttelt und nichts dazu gesagt. Doch jetzt irritierte ihn das schon ein bisschen: Bezüglich der Niederlage der englischen Mannschaft hatte der Direktor nichts gesagt.

‚Da hätte es ja auch nichts schön zu reden gegeben – bei dem Resultat.'

Doch von der Niederlage Frankreichs hatte er ihm traurig berichtet. Er schien sowieso in letzter Zeit einen Hang zu Frankreich zu haben…

‚Du wirst jetzt nicht anfangen, über solch einen Unsinn nachzudenken!', schalt Severus sich selber. ‚Du hast andere Sorgen!'

Damit legte er endgültig den Tagespropheten beiseite, der sich sowieso anscheinend ausschließlich mit dem Finale Irland gegen Bulgarien heute befasste. Er hatte Remus wissen lassen, dass Sirius' Aktionen mit den großen, bunten Postvögeln für Harry ein absolutes Himmelfahrtskommando waren und der Werwolf ihren gemeinsamen Freund doch bitte diesbezüglich zur Vernunft bringen sollte. Leider hatte Severus wenig Hoffnung auf Erfolg in dieser Angelegenheit. Sirius war stur – gerade was sein Patenkind anging – und Remus in den meisten Fällen einfach zu nachgiebig. Severus konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Sirius mit einem herzerweichenden Hundeblick vor Remus stand und ihm sein Leid darüber klagte, dass er sonst doch keine Möglichkeit habe, den Kontakt zu seinem geliebten Patenkind, für das er so lange nicht da sein konnte, zu halten. Dem würde Remus nicht standhalten, das wusste Severus. Nur leider wusste er genauso gut, dass Sirius nicht nur sich damit grob gefährdete und dass er selber sich nicht zu den beiden aufmachen und dem Ex-Häftling selbst ins Gewissen reden konnte.

‚Wann habe ich in meinem Leben eigentlich den Wunsch nach ewiger Herausforderung geäußert?'

Diese Frage stellte Severus sich gerne, wenn ihn eine Situation, die er zwar durchschaute, aber nicht lösen konnte, wieder einmal frustrierte.

Da ihn auch seine aktuelle Tüftelei am Wolfsbanntrank nicht weiterbrachte und ihm ohnehin irgendwie die Kerkerdecke auf den Kopf zu fallen drohte, räumte Severus seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich zu einem Spaziergang über die Ländereien auf. Dies war für ihn eine absolute Entspannungsvariante, denn außer vielleicht Hagrid bestand hier kaum die Gefahr, jemandem zu begegnen, sodass Severus sich richtig fallen lassen konnte. Die meisten seiner Kollegen, die sich nicht auf Ferien-Familienbesuch befanden, waren in beinahe hysterischer Hochstimmung – sei es der WM oder der Ausrichtung des großen Balls wegen. Doch genau diese Stimmung brauchte er jetzt nicht. Er wollte Ruhe, Entspannung von den seltsamen und beunruhigenden Ereignissen der letzten Zeit – einfach mal den Kopf abschalten.

Am Ufer des Sees blieb er stehen und sah auf das Wasser hinaus. Diesen Weg war er oft mit Lydia gegangen, wenn sie für sich sein wollten und einfach das Gefühl von Freiheit brauchten. Severus seufzte leise, während er seinen leicht ziellosen Gang Richtung Verbotener Wald fortsetzte. Er dachte in letzter Zeit wieder sehr oft an seine Schwestern – gerade an Lydia. Es war nicht so, dass er Max weniger liebte, doch sie war nie – für ihn direkt – in Gefahr gewesen. Bei Lydia hatte er es mitangesehen, hatte sie aus ihrer gemeinsamen Heimat treiben müssen, um sie zu schützen – und letzten Endes waren sie immer noch Zwillinge.

‚Ich hoffe, sie konnte sich ein schönes, sorgenfreies Leben aufbauen.', dachte sich Severus. ‚Wenigstens sie.'

Doch trotz allem glaubte er, dass irgendetwas in der letzten Zeit dafür verantwortlich war, dass er immer wieder aus den banalsten Gründen heraus an seine Zwillingsschwester denken musste. Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln ging er an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, als er etwas Irritierendes von innen vernahm.

„Bon-jour. Jem … äh … je m'appelle Hagrid."

Severus blieb einen Moment neben dem angelehnten Fenster stehen und lauschte. Tatsache: Hagrid lernte offensichtlich Französisch. Eigentlich sehr lobenswert, doch die Mischung des groben Akzents des Wildhüters und der Tatsache, dass er alles so aussprach, wie es geschrieben wurde, führte schließlich dazu, dass Severus sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Bei Merlins Bart, das lern' ich nie! Warum hat Dumbledore bloß gesagt, wir sollen uns damit auf den Besuch vorbereiten? Er weiß doch, dass ich sowas nicht kann!"

Nach diesem Fluchen Hagrids entfernte sich Severus wieder von der Hütte. Und er vermutete, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich über Hagrids Sprachversuche amüsierte: Bei ihm und – soweit er wusste – auch bei keinem anderen Kollegen war die Aufforderung zum Grundsprachkurs eingegangen und zumindest von Severus wusste der Direktor, dass er so ziemlich kein Französisch und nur ein paar Brocken Russisch sprach.

‚Die ich wohl auch ein bisschen aufbessern sollte.', kam es Severus in den Sinn und er beendete seinen Spaziergang doch früher als gedacht. ‚Schließlich nehme ich an, dass es an mir sein wird als „alter Kamerad", Igor im Auge zu behalten. Da kann es wohl nicht schaden, ihm sprachtechnisch ein bisschen entgegen zu kommen – nur um sicherzugehen.'

Zwar ging Severus nicht davon aus, dass Igor Karkaroffs Englisch so verkommen war, dass eine Kommunikation nur auf Russisch möglich sei, aber er wollte dem anderen Ex-Todesser nicht die Möglichkeit geben, irgendwas in der Tarnung einer fremden Sprache auszuhecken. Das hieß in der Praxis: Ein kleiner Umweg über die Bibliothek, ein Ignorieren des argwöhnischen Blickes von Madame Pince bei der Mitteilung, er würde zwei Bücher über die russische Sprache mitnehmen und dann ein Verschanzen in seiner Wohnung mit eben diesen Büchern.

Ein Scheppern riss Severus mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf. Zunächst wusste er nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch dann sah er, dass das Wasserglas, das immer auf seinem Nachtschrank stand, auf den Boden gefallen und in Einzelteile zersprungen war. Reflexartig griff Severus nach seinem Zauberstab und beseitigte Wasser und Scherben, bevor er sich fragte, wie das überhaupt passiert war. Doch bevor er darauf bewusst eine Antwort fand, spürte er etwas, dass sich wie ein kleiner elektrischer Impuls anfühlte, durch seinen linken Unterarm schnellen und seine Hand zuckte leicht. Während er die Hand ein paar Mal prüfend zur Faust ballte, legte er die andere auf die schmerzende Stelle am linken Unterarm. Er spürte eine beunruhigende Hitze und ging mit schnellen Schritten ins Bad, um sich im hellen Licht die Stelle besser ansehen zu können und sie gleich zu kühlen. Das kalte Wasser tat Severus gut, doch was er sah oder vielmehr was er nicht sah, irritierte ihn: Schmerzen solcher Art an dieser Stelle kannte er nur vom Dunklen Mal, dem Kennzeichen Voldemorts. Doch das Zeichen war nicht zu erkennen, nicht einmal im Ansatz! Die Stelle war leicht rot, sah aber nach dem Kühlen schon erheblich besser aus und immer wieder zuckte dieser kleine Schlag durch seinen Arm.

‚Als würde es wollen, dass ich irgendetwas tue... doch was?'

Severus ließ sich auf seinen Badewannenrand sinken und seine Gedanken rasten. Zu seinen aktiven Todesserzeiten war es einfach gewesen: Das Mal wurde deutlicher, umso näher man Voldemort körperlich kam und es leuchtete auf und brannte, wenn dieser nach einem verlangte. Aber so etwas wie jetzt war noch nie passiert.

‚Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur eine Reaktion meiner Psyche auf die Tatsache, dass Karkaroff bald hier sein wird – und mit ihm die Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit.'

Severus versuchte sich ansatzweise zu beruhigen. Er feuchtete einen Verband halb an und wickelte ihn um den schmerzenden Unterarm. Langsam ging er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Er war zwar nicht müde nach dieser Aufregung, aber was sollte er tun? Zu Dumbledore gehen?

‚Das bringt nichts.', erklärte er sich selber. ‚Wie festgestellt, weiß ich ja selber nicht, was das bedeutet. Und wenn es etwas gibt, womit Albus sich nicht auskennt, ist es das Dunkle Mal! Wie soll ein Außenstehender es verstehen können, wenn es nicht mal der Träger selber versteht?'

Logisch war das zwar, aber so ganz zufrieden stellte ihn dieses Fazit auch nicht.

Der restliche Schlaf, der ihn dann doch noch übermannte, war nicht gerade gut und so riss ihn viel zu früh ein Hämmern gegen seine Tür hoch.

„Ja, schon gut, ich komme ja!"

Murrend stand er auf, warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über und schlurfte an die Tür. Kaum war diese offen, stand der Direktor auch schon in Severus' Wohnung und zu behaupten, Dumbledore wäre aufgebracht, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!

„Severus, weißt du, was da heute Nacht los war?"

„Albus, bis gerade eben habe ich noch geschlafen, also bitte ganz langsam: Was war heute Nacht wo los?"

Mit einer Hand fuhr Severus sich über die noch vom Schlaf gezeichneten Augen. Erst jetzt schien der Direktor zu versuchen sich zu beruhigen und Severus bot ihm mit stummer Geste an, sich zu setzen, was Dumbledore auch tat.

„Ach, Severus," seufzte er schließlich, „ich dachte nur, diese Zeiten lägen lange hinter uns."

Damit reichte er ihm eine Frühausgabe des Tagespropheten. Schon der Blick auf die Titelseite ließ Severus' Blut auf einen Schlag in den Adern gefrieren: ein funkelndes Schwarzweißbild des Dunklen Mals! Darüber prangte die Schlagzeile „Szenen des Grauens bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft". Mit leicht zitternden Händen überflog Severus den Artikel:

„Ministerium versagt … Täter nicht gefasst … laxe Sicherheitsvorkehrungen … unkontrolliertes Treiben schwarzer Magier … Schande für das Land … mehrere Leichen aus dem Wald getragen?"

Sein Blick schnellte hoch.

„Ist das bewiesen?"

„Nein."

Dumbledore klang wütend.

„Das hat die feine Autorin, soweit ich weiß, nur zur Stimmungsmache hinzugesetzt."

Ein Blick auf den Namen ließ auch Severus verstehen: Rita Kimmkorn, die reißerischste Reporterin diesseits des Atlantiks. Noch einmal blickte Severus auf das Foto.

„Aber das Mal ist definitiv echt."

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest.", seufzte Dumbledore nun wieder.

Severus atmete einmal tief durch, legte die Zeitung zur Seite und fand dann zu seiner gewohnten, kühlen Rationalität zurück.

„Was wissen wir denn sicher?"

„Ich warte noch auf genauere Informationen aus dem Ministerium," antwortete Dumbledore, „aber bislang wissen wir, dass sich eine Gruppe Maskierter der Muggelfamilie, die den Platz vermietet hat, bemächtigt, sie gedemütigt und vorgeführt hat. Über Verletzungen ist mir noch nichts bekannt. Es gab dann Gefechte mit den Ministeriumsleuten vor Ort, aber – wie du gelesen hast – keine Festnahmen. Durch die Masken konnte man niemanden identifizieren, aber das Zeichen deutet eindeutig auf Todesser hin."

Severus nickte.

„Was denkst du?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Schwer zu sagen… auf der einen Seite war diese Weltmeisterschaft natürlich ein idealer Ort: Es hatten so viele Leute Zutritt, dass – gerade nach einer Panik – niemand mehr sagen kann, wer wo gewesen ist. Andererseits ist solch ein ungeplantes, chaotisches Vorgehen eigentlich unüblich. Ich könnte mir eher vorstellen, dass sich da ein paar einfältige Zeitgenossen von damals aus einer Laune heraus zusammengetan haben und später – um die Panik auszunutzen – das Mal beschworen haben. Das kann so ziemlich jeder, der mal Todesser war."

„Was ist das?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich und deutete auf Severus linken Unterarm.

Der Ärmel des Morgenmantels war hochgerutscht und der Blick des Direktors auf den notdürftigen Verband gefallen.

„Ach ja, das…"

Severus wickelte das mittlerweile trockene Tuch ab und zeigte dem Direktor die Stelle, die wieder so aussah wie immer – mit leichten weißen Konturen, die man aber auch für alte Narben halten konnte.

„Ich hatte heute Nacht so ein Ziehen im Arm…"

„Haben sie dich gerufen?", unterbrach ihn der Direktor fast hektisch.

„Nein."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war anders. Bei einem Ruf brennt das Mal und erscheint völlig klar. Gestern war es eher so ein Gefühl wie von kleinen elektrischen Impulsen. Aber vielleicht…"

„Vielleicht was?"

„Nun, ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass so etwas passiert ist, aber vielleicht hat das Mal irgendwie darauf reagiert, dass in seinem Namen etwas vor sich geht. Ich meine, diese Reaktion und gleichzeitig dieser Aufmarsch bei der Weltmeisterschaft wäre doch eigentlich der Zufälle zuviel, oder?"

Prüfend sah er den Direktor an.

„Du hast Recht…"

„Wie gehen wir jetzt vor?", fragte Severus sachlich.

„Ich werde weiter auf mehr Details des Vorganges warten.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Sollte man mich nicht von sich aus ins Bild setzen, werde ich Minister Fudge und ein paar anderen Leuten einen Besuch abstatten."

‚Ihnen auf die Füße treten, genauer gesagt.', ergänzte Severus gedanklich.

„Du, Severus," fuhr der Direktor fort, „könntest vielleicht versuchen, dich bei alten Kontakten umzuhören."

Wieder nickte Severus. Er würde es wohl mal bei Lucius Malfoy versuchen. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass dieser eine solch planlose Aktion anzetteln würde, aber Severus kannte ihn auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Lucius eine solche sich bietende Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen würde.

‚Und High Society, die etwas auf sich hält, wird doch zum Finale der Quidditich-WM im eigenen Land gehen…'

Schon in den Plänen, wie man ein Treffen am Besten anstellen konnte, versunken, verabschiedete Severus den Direktor, der sich wieder aufmachte, um für Informationen erreichbar zu sein.


End file.
